


Pokemon: A Tale of Rebirth

by darkone4587



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 202
Words: 209,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkone4587/pseuds/darkone4587
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a desolated region scarred by war, a group of young trainers start their journeys that may change the region forever.<br/>Sequal: A Tale of New Life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Map of the Aevum Region

** Ch. 201: The Reborn World **

 

On the middle of an island somewhere in the middle of the ocean Vera stares out towards the north and as Latias and Latios float by her side and her Pokémon sit around in their Poke'balls.

            "Okay everyone, let's go!" She yells out excitedly jumping ahead as Latias catches her flying into the sky.

 

A month ago in the middle of a laboratory Liam sits around looking into a microscope as Beheeyem floats by his side staring on seriously.

            "This confirms my hypothesis." He says seriously lifting his head from the microscope. "The cells are still aging, but incredibly slowly, this confirms what's happened us in the last three years."

            "Hey Liam!" A voice screams out from the other room before Victoria walks into the room staring at Liam seriously. "Liam, those guys are calling you again."

            "Please don't refer to our possible investors as 'those guys' remember we need them if we're going to get this lab up and running we're going to need at least a little bit of capital."

            "Yeah, yeah." She says dismissively.

            "Besides your on work release so the sooner you work the sooner you can end that pesky prison sentence." He says jokingly. "And I'm worried about what's going on with our bodies and would like to run some tests."

            "What's wrong?"

            "You haven't noticed it's been three years and we haven't aged a day, I'm Seventeen years old and look like I'm still Fourteen." Liam says annoyed. "I think it has something to do with that burst of energy Xerneas released, at first I thought maybe that idiotic scheme of yours worked but it seems we're still aging albeit slowly."

            "Well isn't that a good thing in the end?" Victoria asks sitting down exhausted.

            "For now only time will tell, we don't know how far it spread so we don't know who was affected." Liam says as Beheeyem floats by his head. "Well Albert, shall we go make a deal?"

Beheeyem lifts it's hands as the lights glow brightly.

            "Oh wait something came for you in the mail." She says handing him a large letter.

Liam opens it as pictures fly into his hands before he grins happily.

            "Well she seems happy with the new camera." He says before he looks towards Beheeyem. "Maybe we should take a picture as well."

 

Meanwhile on top of Mt. Animus Lee stands in front of a small number of people, standing at attention, dressed in similar uniforms to his, as him and his Hitmontop inspect the group.

            "Well you sorry lot are finally starting to look like Aura Knights, that's what I expect out of my trainees." He says with a large grin on his face. "Now, you are all the cream of the crop of the new recruits that's why you've made it this far, but this is where the real challenge begins."

            "Come on Lee, you're going to hard on them." Sean says walking out of the base. "None of us had to do something like this before we joined."

            "That's because there weren't many members then, but now we're getting a ton of people who want to join so we've got to eliminate people from the running."

            "He is right." Erin says walking up to the group. "But Sean's also right, we don't want to scare them away."

            "Fine." Lee says annoyed before looking at the group as they start to relax. "What're you all doing? Salute your leader, Erin the current head of the Aura Knights."

            "Relax, I'm only leader because Raymond retired and until a certain someone is ready to take over the leadership role."

As everyone stands around Aire walks up the mountainside alongside her Clefable as she walks past the group with a large grin before all the recruits turn their attention towards her.

            "Miss Aire!" One of the recruits says excitedly.

            "Wow she looks a beautiful as I heard she did."

            "Yeah, she seems like a goddess and she's much gentler than any of these guys."

            "Shut up!" Lee says yelling at the chattering group. "Don't you dare ogle her or else you'll be immediately kicked out."

            "Oh  Aire." Sean says rushing to her side. "Something came in the mail for you."

Sean hands Aire a large letter and as she opens it a number of pictures come out of it as she smiles happily.

            "Well she's happy." She says with a large grin. "I wonder if maybe I should send something in return."

Vera rushes off into the building before Yuri and Margery step out.

            "What's the rush Aire? Got a date with your boyfriend or should I say husband?" Yuri asks teasingly as Aire blushes brightly.

            "I won't allow it Aire and every cute girl in the Aura Knights belong to me." Margery says annoyed.

            "By that logic all she'd have to do is leave."

            "No Never! Aire and you will never leave my side again!"

            "Um do either of you know where the camera is?" Aire asks breaking up their conversation and blushing brightly. "And please don't talk about Jaden like that, we're both trying our best."

 

Meanwhile outside of Cid's hanger Cid and Claus sit around looking at the blueprints for a new airship.

            "This is quite impressive." Claus says happily. "You must be proud master."

            "Of course, I'm proud of her regardless and of course you dear sir have made me proud as well." Cid says with a large grin. "I couldn't get that prototype you lot used to even lift off the ground and you two managed to get it flying before I did."

            "It was dumb luck, I honestly had no idea what I was doing."

            "Stop being so humble and take the compliment my dear apprentice."

            "Well I'm happy to be working with you."

            "Well we're both going to need something to do since the Pokémon League was disbanded for now."

As the pair sit around Celes walks out of the garage alongside her Electvire and Inernape.

            "Grandfather! Brother!" She yells out rushing to their sides. "Well did you look at it, how as it?"

            "These designs are quite well done, you've got quite the talent my dear girl."

            "It's nothing Grandfather, I was just working off your designs in the first place to you deserve the credit for making them." Celes says blushing embarrassed. "Besides it's my way of saying sorry for all of trouble I caused."

            "Celes, you've apologized enough you and that lot were manipulated by Amadeus or more accurately to say....."

            "Either way you don't have to keep saying sorry." Claus says interrupting him. "Besides you've been given a full parole for good behavior and helping to end the chaos in the first place."

            "Fine, but I still wanna build a better airship." Celes says staring in the garage. "Flying that thing was amazing, and it just felt right I want everyone to be able to feel like that and of course we have to figure out a better power source than just using Pokémon."

            "Of course." Cid says with a large grin on his face. "I've been trying some things with the electric ore mined from the caverns."

            "That won't work the amount of ore required would weigh down the ship to much making it impossible to fly." Claus says thinking about things.

            "Well we can always try, even if it's a failure it's still pretty fun." Celes says happily with a large grin on her face. "I'll go get the pencils and some paper we can write down ideas."

As she walks off Cid looks at her with a large grin of his own.

            "I haven't seen a smile like that on her face in some time, as long as she can keep smiling like that I don't even care if we find a solution." Cid says happily before looking up at Claus. "But I still want to find one, don't get me wrong."

As the group stands around and Celes returns a Pidgey carrying a sack flies in from overhead landing in front of Celes.

            "What's this?"

            "Oh that's right that was introduced when you were locked up, two years ago the Aura Village up north decided to expand their mail carrier service, now they use Pidgey to deliver smaller packages and letters." Claus says explaining things. "Of course I never expected you to get a letter."

Celes looks into the Pidgey's sack and pulls out a large letter, opening it she sees a number of pictures before smiling happily.

            "So that's where you've been for the past three years." Celes says before looking towards the south. "The Southern Islands huh?"

            "What about the islands?" Cid asks curiously.

            "I have an idea Grandfather, but first do we have a camera anywhere I want to send someone a picture of myself."

 

Meanwhile inside of Centrum City in the middle of the park the remains of the fortress and former Pokémon League headquarters remain as construction begins around it. Inside of the coliseum at the top Gaius stands opposite Jaden as his Mega-Evolved Lucario and Jaden's Mega-Evolved Blaziken stand opposite one another one staring at the other.

            "That last blow was quite the move, it almost hit us." Gaius says tauntingly.

            "Well you're as strong as ever, you make a great sparring partner." Jaden says trying to catch his breath. "But me an Axel never give up!"

Blaziken roars out as him and Jaden ready themselves and Lucario takes a stance against it.

            "Now Axel, Blaze Kick!"

            "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Lucario gathers up energy between its hands as Blaziken charges ahead it's feet engulfed in flames, as it nears Lucario shoots the attack as Blaziken takes it head on kicking up a lot of dust with the impact.

            "It seems like your getting a bit too cocky."

            "Nope, Axel now Sky Uppercut."

Blaziken charges through the dust charging at Lucario before upper cutting it into the sky before jumping into the air and then slamming Lucario down with its inflamed feet knocking it out with the impact.

            "That's what you get for doubting us." Jaden says with a large grin.

            "Of course, you are the new Champion after all." Gaius says with a large grin. "Regardless it was an enjoyable battle."

            "Did I miss it already?" Nanoha enters the coliseum carrying a baby wrapped up in a pink blanket. "Poor Satsuki, you missed your Papa's match." She says looking at the baby.

            "Well it wasn't that important, nothing but a sparring match." Gaius says walking over to her and grabbing the baby before looking at Nanoha. "But what is important is that Mama get some rest since she's carrying another baby, I'll take care of Satsuki."

            "Fine, but it's hard for me to just sit around and do nothing." Nanoha says annoyed.

As the two stand around Jaden looks towards the sky before Nanoha stares at him.

            "Thinking of your little girlfriend?" She asks teasingly as Jaden jumps back.

            "So what, I wanna see her but she said we should focus on our training before we see each other again." Jaden says embarrassed looking towards the ground. "She's training to take control of the Aura Knights when she gets stronger." He says before looking seriously. "On top of that Amadeus's or whoever's Alakazam is still on the loose and since we don't know who was controlling it and with it controlling him we have to be vigilant."

            "But aren't the two of married now?" She asks curiously.

            "In tradition of the village when two people intertwine their Aura's it's considered a marriage ceremony, but me and her are just kids besides we did it by accident anyway." He says blushing brightly. "But none of that matters I need to get even stronger!"

            "Oh you're looking for a new challenge?" Maria asks entering the room alongside Raymond. "I might have just the thing."

            "What?" Jaden asks rushing to her side. "A new opponent?"

            "Sorry but no." Raymond says seriously. "For the past three years ever since Xerneas's energy wave spread across the region the number of wild Pokémon has been on an upswing."

            "Yeah so, isn't that a good thing?"

            "In a way yes, but in a way no." Maria says seriously. "A number of these Pokémon are completely new to this region and we have no idea where they're all coming from." She says before reaching behind her back and pulling out a device. "That's why I've devised the Poke'dex project."

            "Poke'dex project?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "It's a machine that's essentially an electronic encyclopedia for Pokémon, the Pokémon Professors in other regions hand these out to children so they can gather data for their research." She says explaining things. "Of course this one's only a prototype, the finished model will be a ways off."

            "So you want Jaden to go out and gather data on the Pokémon who've recently appeared?" Gaius asks curiously walking over towards the group. "It seems like a goal worthy enough for the Champion, but why ask for his help?"

            "I would go myself but." Maria says blushing.

            "She's currently with child." Raymond says embarrassed.

            "It's kind of a pain, I even had to quit smoking for the little guy." She says touching her stomach. "But Papa Raymond's being very patient with me so I guess it evens out."

As the group stands around a Pidgey flies in from above landing in front of Jaden before he reaches down into its sack pulling out a large letter opening it to find a number of pictures.

            "The Poke'dex plan sounds interesting, but before that I've got something else to do." Jaden says with a large grin. "And I'm going to need a camera."

 

A month later in the Southern Isles Vera jumps off Latias's back before running around the island the group landed on.

            "This place is awesome to!" She says excitedly jumping around. "I should get a picture of this place to."

            " _What're you doing V?_ " Latios asks curiously. " _Haven't we been around the islands enough?_ "

            "No, we have to keep looking for new Pokémon." She says with a large grin. "I promised Maria that I'd at least look for them."

            " _Yeah, I wanna see some new Pokémon as well._ " Latias says rushing to Vera's side. " _Besides I like V's pictures, can you show us again?_ "

            "Okay sure." Vera pulls out a number of pictures before showing one of herself and her Pokémon and then Jaden, Aire, Celes, and Liam alongside their Pokémon. "Of course this one's my favorite."Vera pulls out a photo of herself alongside Jaden, Aire, Celes, and Liam alongside their Blaziken, Clefable, Electvire, Infernape, Beheeyem, and Floette. "I know they're trying their hardest so I have to try hard as well."

Latios and Latias nod happily before the trio start looking around the island and finding a figure sitting on top of a treebrach.

            "It looks like we've found one already." She says pulling out a Poke'ball. "So let's do this little one!"

 

Meanwhile on a ship in the middle of the ocean a woman with long black hair in a black dress and shades sits on the deck staring into the distance before Alakazam teleports in next to her.

            "In the end all that planning was wasted effort, huh Alakazam?" She asks before she moves and sits down in a lawn chair with a large grin on her face. "Oh well no matter, I've waited over one thousand years already what's a few more for my revenge." She says staring into the distance. "After all I have all the time in the world, literally."

Alakazam floats by her side as she continues to grin happily.

            "Don't worry Alakazam, we'll remake the world and we'll start with our homeland, we'll start with the Aevum Region even if it takes another twenty years."


	2. Ch.1: City of Steam

** Ch. 1: In the City Of Steam **

 

Outside a large city filled with tall metal buildings with long chimney’s spewing out large puffs of steam and snow constantly falling from the sky; a girl with orange hair styled into buns, in a green outfit with a skirt, with a large blue backpack walks up to the edge seemingly in a trance.

            “Huh?” The girl says as she looks around her surroundings before noticing the city in front of her.

            “Oh, Tres Magnifique!” She yells out excitedly at the sight of the city, before pulling out a camera from her bag, and taking pictures.

            “I’ve been taken to another marvelous place.” She says rushing into the city.

As she runs inside the city she passes a short boy in thick glasses, with purple hair, in a white shirt and grey pants edges around corners sneaking around, before a small Elgyem floats from behind him and turns the corner unconcerned.

            “Albert what are you doing?” The boy yells at the Elgyem as he follows it.

            “You know were being followed, we have to be careful.” The boy yells before a small Klefki charges in front and pokes around at a small key on the ground.

            “Kairi not you too.” The boy says dejected at the sight.

As he sits around a boy black haired boy in a red hoodie and pants rushes down the street alongside a Combusken chasing a shadowy figure jumping from the sides of the buildings down the street.

            “Stop you thief!” The boy yells out as he follows the figure is Combusken crying out as alongside him.

Looking up the pair see the figure is a Frogadier who then turns around and sticks its tongue out at the boy as he follows behind it.

            “Just you wait I’ll get you.” The boy says angry at the Pokémon.

 

Meanwhile in a back alley a girl in a dark blue jacket and pants with white stripes, a long white scarf, a dark blue beret, long blue hair, and a white sling bag is pushed back into a corner alongside a Clefairy with a group of men in various leather outfits walk up to her.

            “Come with us girly.” The large man says as an Arbok slithers behind him before crying out to threaten the girl.

            “It’s quite a shame; I’m pretty sure you’re going to be quite a beauty when you get older.” A skinnier man says walking up to her with a Weezing floating around him, while staring at her chest. “Especially in certain areas.” He says practically drooling.

Seeing him the larger one punched him in the head. “You idiot stop acting like such a perv.” The larger one says yelling at him.

            “Oh shut up Ceaser.” The smaller one says yelling at him.

As the duo yell at each other the Frogadier charges by the group jumping out of the alley.

            “Get back her you.” The boy from earlier says trying to jump over the wall and falling on his face.

            “Are you okay?” The girl says concerned about the boy.

            “Are you ignoring us?” The duo say angry that the girl’s stopped paying attention to them as their Pokémon charge in to attack the girl.

As they do Combusken also comes jumping over the wall attacking the pair of attacking Pokémon.

            “I don’t know what’s going on, but we won’t let an opportunity to battle go.” The boy says as he gets off the ground. “Now Axel Flame Charge” The boy yells out as Combusken starts stomping the ground before catching fire and charging at the duo of Pokémon knocking them out.

            “Okay then, come on.” The boy says as he grabs the girls hand and the duo rush out of the alley with their Pokémon in tow.

After the dup escape the alley they catch their breath on the main road.

            “Um, thank you.” The girl says nervously to the boy.

            “It’s no problem.” The boy says looking around before noticing the Frogadier yet again taunting him. “There you are you thief.” The boy says as he rushes towards the Frogadier yet again, leaving the girl in his dust.

 

Meanwhile in another part of the city a girl with short blond hair in a long sleeved black shirt and gloves and a skirt stands around in an alley looking at a nearby building trying to stay out of sight.

            “Okay, at least three guards that change shift every two hours.” She says looking at the guards standing outside the building alongside their Pokémon.

As she looks at them the Frogadier jumps past her with the boy from earlier following in purist.

            “Get back here you!” He yells out alongside his Combusken gaining the attention of the guards.

Before they see him the girl grabs him and pulls him into the alley with her.

            “What are you doing?” She asks the boy angered by his interference.

            “I was chasing that Pokémon thief.” The boy says answering her question.

            “A Pokémon thief?” She says curiously.

            “Yeah, he stole something of mine so I’m trying to catch that thing and get payback.” The boy says excitedly.

            “Well if you just keep running around after him, you’ll never get him.” The girl says explaining things to the boy.

            “If he keeps running around here, he might blow my cover.” She says to herself unnoticed by him.

            “Okay I’ll help you catch your thief and then you’ll go on from here.” She says ordering him around.

 

A while later the boy yet again chases the Frogadier trying to catch it, luring it into an alley.

            “Go Fasha!” The girl proclaims throwing a Poke’ball up at the Frogadier when a Monferno pops out and punches the Frogadier bringing it to the ground.

            “This is your thief?” The girl asks confused.

            “Yeah this is the Pokémon that stole me and Axel’s lunch.” The boy says seriously pointing at the Frogadier.

            “But I thought you said someone stole your Pokémon?” The girl asks confused.

            “No I said it was a Pokémon thief.” The boy says explaining things to the girl.

            “Well what are you going to do with it now catch it?” The girl asks him curiously.

            “Catch it?” The boy asks not knowing what the girl’s talking about.

            “What the?” The girl says not believing what he’s asking. “Even the most basic child knows what it means to catch a Pokémon.” The girl exclaims as the boy looks at her blankly.

            “Do you even have Poke’balls?” The girl asks holding up the Poke’ball she threw earlier.

            “That thing?” The boy asks confused by the ball. “What is that thing, and how’d you get that Pokémon in it?” The boy asks confused by the ball still.

The girl looks disbelievingly at the boy before scratching her head. “Aw geez, where you come from some backwater hole in the tunnels or something.” She says annoyed by the boy’s obliviousness.

            “I can’t say, I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” The boy says seriously crossing his arms with his Combusken mimicking his actions.

            “Okay listen here.” The girl says as she starts explaining things. “Listen here this is called a Poke’ball.” The girl says handing the boy a few Poke’balls. “You use these to catch wild Pokémon and make them your allies.” The girl says explaining things.

As she finishes explaining things the Frogadier gets up and attempts to attack the pair with a stream of water.

            “That Pokémon’s still standing, it must be tough.” The girl says looking at the Frogadier.

            “You said these Poke’ball things will help me make friends with that Pokémon.” The boy says as he walks up to the Frogadier. “Because if we can befriend it I’d love to befriend a strong Pokémon like him.” The boy says as Combusken steps in front of him and takes an offensive pose.

“Okay now Axel, Night Slash!” The boy proclaims as the Combusken charges at the Frogadier and slashes at it knocking it back.

The Frogadier get’s its bearing and then start’s jumping around before charging at Combusken.

            “Now Axel Flame Charge.” The boy proclaims as Combusken stomps around and catches fire and charges at the Frogadier causing a lot of damage.

            “What the Frogadier’s a water type; it shouldn’t have been hurt so bad by a fire type attack, unless.” The girl says thinking about the battle.

            “Hey, kid.” The girl yells out to the boy.

            “My names Jaden, and don’t distract me.” The boy proclaims trying to pay attention to the battle.

            “Well Jaden, that Pokémon, it has Protean for its ability, so pay attention to its attacks and you can get an advantage on it.” The girl says explaining things to Jaden.

            “I already knew that.” He says confusing the girl. “When it used that attack earlier, its aura changed into something like a flying types.” The boy says explaining things.

            “It’s aura?” She asks confused by his statement.

            “Yeah, looking at a Pokémon’s aura, you can tell quite a lot, what type it is, its gender, the type of moves it has and its abilities.” The boy says explaining things. “And using that, I can direct this battle the way I want it.” The boy says focusing on the battle.

Frogadier then focuses a ball of dark energy in its hands before unleashing it at Combusken.

            “Now Axel, Brick Break.” The boy yells out as Combusken dodges the attack and charges at Frogadier before karate chopping it.

            “Throw the Poke’ball now.” The girl yells out directing Jaden.

Jaden throws the Poke’ball at the Frogadier, before it makes contact and the ball opens catching the Frogadier inside.

            “Was that it?” Jaden asks the girl as he approaches the Poke’ball and picks it up.

            “Yes that Pokémon’s yours now.” She explains to him, before he starts getting happy at the thought.

            “Yes.” The boy proclaims happily holding the ball in the air. “Look Axel, we made a new friend.” The boy says showing the Poke’ball to the Combusken.

            “Does that Combusken have a Poke’ball?” The girl asks curiously, causing the boy to look back at her. “If it doesn’t you might want to put it in one before someone tries to steal it from you, by catching it.” The girl explains to him.

 

A while later the Jaden starts walking down the road looking at the Poke’ball with the newly obtained Frogadier.

            “Were lucky we met the girl, I don’t even want to imagine someone taking you away Axel.” Jaden says to the Combusken.

            “And now we’ve got a new friend.” Jaden says looking at the Poke’ball. “Now how do we get him out of it?” Jaden says examining the Poke’ball before accidently pressing the center button, opening it and causing Frogadier to jump out.

            “So, then now were friends, so let’s get along.” Jaden says holding his hand out to the Frogadier before it tries jumping away.

            “Wait get back here, were friends now stop.” Jaden says chasing after the Frogadier.

Suddenly Frogadier jumps into a flying object.

            “Are you okay?” Jaden asks the Frogadier after it falls to the ground.

            “Is that your Pokémon?” A man on a motorcycle in a coat with a bandage on his nose with a Magneton floating around him.

            “It looks like you don’t have control it, if it’s yours put it back in its Poke’ball before it causes any trouble.” The man says as the flying object flies down revealing it’s a Skarmory.

Frogadier gets angry at the Skarmory and starts yelling at the Skarmory, who simply ignores it.

            “It looks like your Pokémon’s quite the hot head.” The man says as he gets off his bike and looks in Jaden’s eyes.

            “You’ve got a fire in your eyes to.” The man says to Jaden before getting back on his bike.

            “The names Claus this town’s Gym Leader, if your Frogadier ever wants to go up against my Skarmory, come to my gym at the back end of town tomorrow, till then.” Claus says as he starts to drive off on his bike his Pokémon following behind.

            “A Gym Leader?” Jaden asks confused by his statement. “I don’t know what that is, but I can’t turn down an offer to battle.” Jaden says looking determined as Frogadier and Combusken stand by his side.

 

Meanwhile at the back end of town the girl from earlier in another alley continues watching the building from before.

            “You know Celes if you wanted a factory tour I could’ve given you one.” Claus says walking up to the girl.

            “Big Brother, I was hoping I wouldn’t run into you.” Celes says looking nervously at Claus.

            “Master’s worried about you, and now that I’ve found you I’ll drag you back home.” Claus proclaims as his Magneton descends and charges at Celes.

Seeing this Celes throws out her Poke’ball and an Electabuzz comes out and punches the Magneton away.

            “You’ll have to try something better than that to beat me brother, you’ve never beaten me before, but I still can’t risk you catching me now.” Celes says bragging before trying to run away.

            “Celes, I’ll chase you down.” Claus says hopping back on his bike chasing after her before she runs down an alley to small for the bike. “Celes.” Claus says as she runs out of sight.


	3. Ch.2: The Steelworker of Steam

** Ch. 2: The Steelworker of Steam **

 

On the outskirts of the city a girl in green outfit takes pictures of the city’s various landmarks.

            “I’m so lucky; I wound up in this city.” She says as she looks at the pictures she’s taken.

Suddenly a Frogadier jumps past her knocking the camera out of her hands, and she falls to the ground.

            “Gen get back here.” Jaden says chasing the Frogadier.

            “Ow, what was that?” The girl says asks as she gets back up from the ground.

            “Gen, you’ve been running around like this all day, how come you won’t calm down, were supposed to be friends.” Jaden says yelling at the Frogadier alongside his Combusken.

            “Is that your Pokémon?” The girl asks walking up to Jaden.

            “Well I guess, I caught him in this Poke’ball, but he keeps running away when he gets out.” Jaden says showing the girl the Poke’ball.

            “Maybe it hasn’t accepted you.” The girl says looking at the Poke’ball.

            “I thought the Poke’ball made Pokémon your friends?” Jaden says looking at Frogadier.

            “Typically yes, but some Pokémon are just so stubborn; these Pokémon won’t listen to their trainer until they’ve accepted their strength.” The girl says explaining things to Jaden.

            “So Gen hasn’t accepted me.” Jaden says looking at the Frogadier who’s looking at a nearby building.

            “What’s that building?” Jaden asks looking at it curiously.

            “That’s the steel works, they make most of the stuff in town here.” The girl says explaining things to Jaden.

            “It’s quite interesting, this building alongside the steamer are two of the most important buildings in town, and they were made by the same man.” The girl says explaining things to Jaden.

            “So who’s the guy who built it?” Jaden asks looking at the building when Claus drives out of the building with his Magneton and Skarmory flying around him.

            “That’s the guy, this town Gym Leader.” The girl says pointing at Claus.

Frogadier looks at the Skarmory and tries jumping towards it, seeing it Skarmory attacks Frogadier knocking it on the ground.

            “Gen!” Jaden says running towards the Frogadier.

            “Oh, it’s you again; I see that Pokémon’s still a bit unruly.” Claus says looking at the Frogadier, whose angrily looking at Skarmory who’s laughing at it.

            “So then are you ready for our battle?” Claus says asking Jaden.

            “I’ve been meaning to ask you this, what’s a Gym Leader?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Well, that’s not an uncommon question at this point, but it still stings a bit.” Claus says stunned by Jaden’s question.

            “Okay listen here, in most regions there’s something called the Pokémon League.” Claus says explaining things to Jaden. “Here in the Aevum Region, this is no exception, even if ours is just a few year old.” Claus says till explaining.

            “So what’s the Pokémon League about?” Jaden asks excitedly.

            “In the Pokémon League there are at least eight Gym Leaders, trainers considered exceptionally strong and specialized in one Pokémon Type, if you beat eight Gym Leaders you’ll get a chance to battle the Elite Four, four trainers considered the strongest of the strong, and after them you can fight the Champion,  the strongest trainer in the region.” Claus says explaining things to an overly excited Jaden.

            “Personally speaking, I haven’t had a challenger since I started the Gym so I’ve been looking for one, and I like the look in your eyes.” Claus says walking up to Jaden “So how bout it kid, you want a Gym Battle?” Claus asks curiously.

            “Yes, I want to battle the strongest trainer around, that’s why I left home in the first place.” Jaden says excitedly.

            “Okay, come to the steamer, I’ll wait for you there.” Claus says hopping back on his bike and riding off, leaving Jaden and the girl in his dust.

 

A while later Jaden and the girl stand in front of a large building with various steel tubes coming out of it, with each of the tubes connected to another building which leads to more tubes, and so on and so forth.

            “So what’s this?” Jaden asks looking at it.

            “This is the steamer; this is the heat source for the entire town.” The girl says explaining things to Jaden. “If you’ve noticed this town has snowfall all year round, so in order to heat their housing the Gym Leader built this place to create a large amount of steam.” The girl says explaining things to Jaden.

Suddenly a large truck carrying a lot of snow and chunks of Ice passes the two into the building.

            “What’s that?” Jaden asks looking at the truck.

            “That’s how they get the water to the steamer; they take the Ice and snow and melt them to get water to boil.” The girl says explaining things.

            “You two, this is now place for a lovers stroll.” A large burly man says walking up to the pair from the building.

            “Were nor lovers, I think I should introduce myself, my names Vera, and I’m a photographer, and I was hoping to take pictures of the steamer.” Vera says pulling out her camera from her bag.

            “And my name’s Jaden and I’m hoping for a Gym Battle.” Jaden says excitedly.

             “A Gym Battle? Well that’s a first.” The guy says curiously at Jaden’s statement. “Well Claus did says that a challenger was finally coming by.”

            “That’s right, I’m the challenger, and I’m looking for a battle.” Jaden says looking seriously at the man.

            “Well then, I hope you’re ready for a battle.” The man says excited at the thought of the upcoming battle.

 

Inside the building the man leads the pair down a path in the middle of a room filled with a wide variety of machinery and steam popping out of some pipes.

            “Be careful that you don’t get to close to those steam pipes, the steams a little too hot here have to funnel it around so its temperature will lower a bit.” The man says explaining things to the duo.

As he leads the group on they find their way to a large flat steel surface with steel boulders randomly across the field.

            “So then I’ve finally got a challenger.” Claus says standing on the other end of the field.

            “Yeah, Claus I challenge you to a Gym Battle.” Jaden says jumping onto the field.

            “Okay, let me explain the rules, this will be a double battle, where we use two Pokémon at once, the first one to knock out the other pair wins the match.” Claus says explaining things to Jaden. “Do you understand?” Claus asks Jaden.

“I understand, Axel, Gen, let’s do this.” Jaden yells out as he throws a pair of Poke’balls into the air and Combusken a Frogadier pop out.

‘So then those will be your two and here are mine.” Claus yells out throwing a pair of Poke’balls out and Magneton and Skarmory pop out. “Just to let you know my specialty are the cold and hard Steel Types, let’s see if you can get penetrate my defenses.” Claus says boasting.

As the pair look at each other Frogadier looks intensely at Skarmory, who’s giving it a smug look.

            “So then does everyone understand the rules?” The man asks looking at the pair and their Pokémon.  “Okay then, let the battle begin.” The man says signaling the start of battle.

            “So then challenger get’s the first strike.” Claus says signaling Jaden.

            “Okay then, Axel Flame Charge, and Gen…” Jaden says as Frogadier charges at Skarmory blasting a stream of scalding water at it, but it dodges out of the way.

Seeing this Combusken starts stomping on the ground before igniting and charging in at Magneton.

            “So then, that’s the way things will go, Magneton Lock-on to Frogadier and Skarmory Aerial Ace on Combusken.” Claus yells out as Magneton looks intensely at Frogadier while Skarmory goes charging into Combusken.

            “Axel dodge, Gen move around.” Jaden says as Combusken attempts to dodge but get’s hit by the attack, while Frogadier stands around refusing to listen.

            “Now Magneton Zap Cannon.” Claus yells out before Magneton blast a large burst of electricity out at Frogadier who attempts to dodge, but fails as the blast knocks it into the wall. “Lock-on is an attack that makes the next attack a sure hit.” Claus says explaining things to Jaden.

            “Gen are you okay?” Jaden asks looking running to Frogadier, who he notices has difficulty moving.

            “I should tell you, Zap Cannon is a move that has a one hundred percent chance of paralysis.” Claus says explaining things to Jaden. “So then, with one Pokémon nearly beaten and another over powered, just what will you do when pushed into the corner?”  Claus asks Jaden looking at him seriously.

            “I won’t give up; I won’t let my friends down.” Jaden says invigorating Combusken. “Now Axel, Brick Break.” Jaden yells out to Combusken who charges in on Magneton and karate chops it into the ground.

            “Magneton are you okay?” Claus asks Magneton who starts floating back up. “Impressive attack, if this were any other Magneton that attack would’ve done it, but now Skarmory Steel Wing.” Claus yells out to Skarmory.

Skarmory charges at Combusken trying to hit it with its wings, but Combusken manages to dodge the attack easily.

            “What was that?” Claude asks astonished by the movement. “That Combusken couldn’t do such a move before, was it that Flame Charge?” Claus asks looking at Combusken.

            “No, that Flame Charge was just a jump start for Axel’s ability Speed Boost.” Jaden says proudly to Claus.

            “So then, that Combusken’s been getting faster as the battle goes on, but that won’t do it any good now Skarmory Aerial Ace.” Claus yells out to Skarmory who charges at Combusken yet again.

Before the attack can hit Frogadier blocks it taking the attack.

            “Gen, are you okay?” Jaden says walking over to Frogadier who gets up and yells, shaking of the paralysis with pure will power.

            “That Frogadier broke the paralysis, that’s impressive, but now Magneton Lock-on to Frogadier.” Claus yells out to Magneton who looks intensely at Frogadier. “It’s about time we wrap this battle up, Zap Cannon.” Claus yells out.

Frogadier tries to dodge the attack, but is yet again unable to before Combusken steps on and takes the attack.

            “Gen, we can’t win this thing individually, so we have to work together, and if you can’t trust me then I’ll let you go later but for now work with me.” Jaden says to Frogadier who nods its head in agreement.

            “Okay now Gen Dark Pulse of Magneton and Combusken Flame Charge on Skarmory.” Jaden yells out as his Pokémon ready their attacks.

            “Okay then Magneton Flash Cannon and Skarmory Night Slash.” Claus yells out to his Pokémon as they ready their attacks.

Suddenly Frogadier launches a blast of dark energy at Magneton who unleashes a blast of energy as well ending with the two blast colliding. After igniting Combusken charges at Skarmory who charges in turn only for Combusken to dodge and charges into Magneton, who falls to the ground unconscious.

            “Magneton is unable to battle.” The burly man yells out upon the realization.

            “That was quite impressive, but Skarmory’s still going strong. Claus says pointing at Skarmory who lets out a loud cry.

            “As you said earlier let’s finish this Axel Brick Break.” Jaden yells out towards Combusken who jumps up and attempts to karate chop Skarmory who dodges out of the way.

            “You’ll have to do better than that, Skarmory Aerial Ace.” Claus yells our as Skarmory charges at Combusken.

            “Just as I planned, now Gen.” Jaden yells out before Claus notices Frogadier jumping mid air before blasting water at it causing it to fall to the ground and then burst in flames.

            “No Skarmory’s burned.” Claus says watching Skarmory.

            “So then finishing blow Axel, Flame Charge.” Jaden yells out as Combusken charges at the Skarmory knocking it out.

            “Skarmory is unable to battle; the winner is the challenger Jaden.” The large man yells out as the battle finishes.

            “All right did you two see that?” Jaden says looking at the man and the stand but see’s Vera’s disappeared.

            “Where’d she go?” Jaden asks looking for her.

            “Sorry to say, but that girly walked out in the middle of the match and disappeared somewhere almost like she was in a trance.” The man says to Jaden walking up to him.

 

A while later after the battle outside the steamer Jaden, Claus and the large man stand outside with Combusken and Frogadier standing alongside him.

            “Here you go, the Steam Badge.” Claus says holding out a medal before presenting it to Jaden.

            “What’s this?” Jaden asks Claus looking at the Badge.

            “This is a Gym Badge, after you manage to beat a Gym Leader you’ll be given one and after you’ve collected all eight you go through Victory Road and then challenge the Elite Four.” Claus says explaining things to Jaden.

            “You hear that Axel just seven more of these and we can fight some really strong opponents.” Jaden says excitedly to Combusken who looks on excitedly as well.

            “Oh yeah.” Jaden says grabbing Frogadier’s Poke’ball “Here I don’t know how to release you but maybe you could just break it or something.” Jaden says handing the Poke’ball to Frogadier, who looks intently at it.

As Jaden starts to walk off as Frogadier throws the Poke’ball at Jaden hitting him in the back of the head.

            “What was that for?” Jaden asks as he picks up the Poke’ball and looks at Frogadier.

            “I think it wants to go with you.” Claus says looking at the Frogadier.

            “Is that true Gen?” Jaden asks Frogadier who looks on and nods its head in acceptance. “Gen, I’ll prove my worth as your trainer I promise.” Jaden says as him and Combusken hug Frogadier.

            “Here, this is a map of the Aevum Region, it’s marked with towns that haves Gym’s in them.” Claus says handing Jaden a map. “If I were you I’d head to Visbillis City, it’s kind of a hike but it’s the closest Gym to here.” Claus says pointing to a point on the map.

 

As Jaden walks away alongside his Pokémon Claus and the large man look on.

            “Aren’t you happy that your first challenger was a strong one like that kid?” The man asks Claus.

            “Yeah, It was a fun battle, I haven’t had fun like that since I spared with Celes, but I think it’s about time I contacted master about this and yesterday.” Claus says happily before walking inside.

 

Meanwhile Celes watches from a tall building looking down at the steamer.

            “It’s good that brother had a nice battle, I wish I could’ve seen it, but I can’t afford for him to drag me back now.” Celes says to herself while watching.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard from her pocket as she pulls out a Poke’gear.

            “Hello Celly.” The voice on the other end says annoying Celes.

            “Praline, how many times have I told you not to call me that.” Celes says annoyed.

            “Sorry Celly, but I have a message for you the S.S. Distare has returned and the boss wants you to move to Okeanos City to intercept it.” The voice on the phone says to Celes.

            “Okeanos city, that’s quite a journey, but I’ll use the Gnome Tunnels that’ll make it easier.” Celes says to the voice explaining herself.

            “I don’t care how you do it just do it.” The voice says as the phone hangs up.

            “Our communications needs an HR person doesn’t it?” Celes says putting the Poke’gear away and looks to the west.


	4. Ch.3: The Aura Knights

** Ch. 3: The Aura Knights **

 

On a large rocky mountain the girl in blue climbs a path alongside her Clefairy.

“Aire, you’re late.” A small girl with long blond hair in the same outfit only wearing a skirt stands on a higher ledge looking down on her.

“I’m sorry I’m late Yuri.” Aire says looking up at her and the girl jumps down to her.

“Geez, stop apologizing Aire, I’m just tired of waiting for my snacks.” Yuri says annoyed at her apologizing nature.

“Aire, did you get my snacks.” A large man in the same outfit as the others jumps down on the ledge as well shaking it a bit.

“Sean, you idiot your too large to be jumping around on this mountain.” Yuri says yelling at Sean smacking him about.

“You three stop standing around there, hurry up and get up here.” A red haired man in the same outfit says standing up on the ledge in front of the group.

“Lee, stop being such a party pooper, were coming.” Yuri yells up to Lee.

 

A second later the group walks towards a large building built into the side of the mountain, on the inside they see a large room leading with a sofa and various items leading to a hallway in the back.

            “Aire, you’re back you took too long.” A tall woman with pink hair in the same outfit as the others, grabbing onto Aire.

            “Margery, please don’t grab onto me so tight.” Aire says trying to peal Margery off of her.

            “Margery your finally up, why don’t you get to training.” Lee says yelling at Margery.

            “I don’t wanna, besides I haven’t gotten my books from Aire yet, so I can’t work until I get them.” Margery says as she let’s go of Aire and goes to the sofa and lies down, angering Lee.

            “It’s no use getting angry that’s just how Margery is.” Sean says as he gets a bag of chips and starts eating.

            “You to stop eating, we’re never gonna be taken seriously if you guys keep lazing around like this.” Lee yells out angered by the actions of his compatriots.

            “Geez, you guys are being so loud again.” A with black hair in the same outfit as the others comes from the back of the hallway alongside a Hitmonlee.

            “Erin, get these idiots to stop lazing about, were not getting any work done.” Lee yells up to Erin as he starts walking down to Lee and grabs him by the face and starts lifting him off the ground.

“Lee, what have I told you a dozen times?” Erin says holding him up.

            “You’ve told me to stop yelling.” Lee says in pain by the face grip.

            “Exactly, so then will you ever listen or will I have to toss you again?” Erin asks Lee intensifying his grip.

            “Sir no sir.” Lee says as Erin’s grip loosens and he falls to the ground, as the others start laughing at him as he picks himself off the ground.

            “So then what’s the issue?” Erin asks looking around before noticing Aire. “Oh Aire, did you bring the items I asked for?” Erin asks her as she starts searching the bag.

            “Oh yes here’s the Focus Sash you asked for the store was out of the other ones.” Aire says handing Erin a red cloth.

            “Well thanks for your effort.” Erin says happily.

 

Suddenly a man with blue hair and the same outfit as the others alongside a Lucario walks into the room and looks around.

            “Oh there you all are.” The man says looking at the group, before noticing Aire in particular. “Aire is anything wrong?” He asks her causing her to gain the whole rooms attention.

            “Well something happened on my errand, a wired group of people tried to kidnap me.” Aire says shocking the room causing everyone in it to run to her side.

            “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?” Yuri says grabbing her arm.

            “Are you sure they weren’t just trying to rob you?” Sean says trying to gain her attention.

            “I can understand why someone would try and take my cute little Aire, but I won’t allow anyone to take her away.” Margery says grabbing onto Aire.

            “Who were the punks? Tell me and I’ll go down there and kick their asses.” Lee yells out angry at the news.

            “Calm down, so Aire who were they?” Erin asks Aire.

            “I think they were that gang, the Punkz was it.” Aire says thinking about her attackers. “But don’t worry a boy passed by and helped me.” Aire says trying to calm the group down.

            “Of course were worried, Aire you’re our weakest member I knew it was too early to send you on errands.” Lee says berating Aire before Yuri starts kicking him.

            “Don’t you dare start bullying Aire again.” Yuri yells out as she keeps kicking Lee.

            “I’m not bullying her I’m just worried is all.” Lee says trying to get Yuri to stop kicking him. “But I do think it’s time we dealt with those idiotic Punkz.” Lee says getting hyped.

            “Don’t get to excited Lee; we don’t even know where their headquarters are.” Sean says trying to rein Lee in.

            “Geez, hey Raymond can you get these rambunctious kids to calm down.” Erin says to the man.

            “Everyone, calm down and let’s think about this before we run off half cocked.” Raymond says as calming down the group.

            “So Aire, why were these guys trying to grab you?” Raymond asks Aire curiously.

            “Well I don’t know, I had left the mart and I went down the same street as always but they were there waiting for me, they said something about a reward for my capture.” Aire says explaining things to everyone.

            “Someone’s out to capture Aire, oh dear this is no good.” Margery says yet again grabbing Aire.

            “So then, we can’t let Aire leave headquarters.” Lee says concerned for Aire.

            “But I can’t just stay cooped up in here.” Aire says concerned about being stuck inside.

            “I’m sorry to say but Lee has the best idea, we have no idea about why the Punkz are after you, but we have to protect you and make sure they don’t grab you.” Raymond says ordering Aire.

 

A while later Aire sits in her room in her pink pajamas alongside her Clefairy staring out the window.

            “Carla, do you think being stuck in here’s a good idea?” Aire asks Clefairy as it floats into the air around her.

            “Do you remember when we joined the Aura Knights?” Aire asks the Clefairy curiously.

            “We were still with mom and dad around that time and you’d just hatched.” Aire says explaining things to Clefairy.

“One day we were traveling around as usual and suddenly we had run into a Golem.” Aire says still explaining things.

“Suddenly Raymond popped out of nowhere and battled it, after wards he calmed it down and me moved on.” Sounding amazed.

“I was so amazed by his strength so when I heard he was a member of the Aura Knights I decide to try out.” Aire says thinking back.

 

Two years ago outside the building, a younger Aire in a yellow outfit alongside a small Cleffa, having just climbed up the mountain.

            “We made it Carla.” Aire says happily celebrating with the Cleffa.

            “Why are you celebrating? All you did was climb a mountain a bit.” A younger Yuri says standing in front of the building eating an ice cream cone. “So what are you doing here?” She asks curiously.

            “I came to join the Aura Knights.” Aire says nervously to Yuri.

            “Hmm, that’s interesting, we don’t get many visitors but to get someone who wants to join is incredibly rare.” Yuri says as she finishes her ice cream and walks up to Aire. “You seem to have a strong enough aura, but is your will strong enough?” Yuri says looking at her.

            “I’m strong enough; I’ll do whatever I must.” Aire says still nervous.

            “Yuri, look at this, they have a new flavor of ice cream in town.” Sean says rushing out of the building holding a flier. “Huh, who’s that?” Sean says looking at Aire.

            “I’m here to join the Aura Knights.” Aire says to Sean still nervous.

            “So then a recruit, Yuri you haven’t called Raymond yet?” Sean asks Yuri.

            “I thought I’d have some fun with her, but you had to come and ruin it.” Yuri says annoyed by Sean.

After a while the other the rest of the group gathers outside and they look at Aire, who’s shacking nervously at their stares.

            “So then you truly wish to join us?” Erin says looking at her, seeing her nodding in agreement. “Okay then why do you?” Erin asks her seriously.

            “A few years ago, my family was traveling around and we accidently upset a Golem on the road, we would’ve been hurt if not for Mr. Raymond coming along and helping us.” Aire says looking straight at Raymond.

            “So then you’re that child from back then.” Raymond says looking at her seriously. “Hey Margery can you bring one of the Aura Stones here?” Raymond asks Margery.

After Margery comes back holding an odd blue stone handing it to Aire.

            “Here you go cutie.” Margery says winking at Aire handing her the stone.

            “What is this?” Aire asks holding the stone looking at it curiously.

            “This is an Aura Stone it’s a stone that responds to your aura when you focus on it and glows brightly.” Raymond says explaining things to Aire. “Just focus on your center and feel your aura flow into the stone.” Raymond explains to Aire.

            “Just focus?” Aire asks the group who nod in response.

Aire focuses in the stone, which refuses to light up despite her attempts.

            “This is a wasted effort, well don’t feel bad not everyone’s capable of using aura so effectively.” Lee says approaching her.

As Lee walks closer the stone suddenly shines blindingly bright, for a few seconds before dimming yet again.

            “Raymond was that what I think it was?” Erin says looking seriously at Aire.

            “Did I do something wrong?” Aire asks nervously as the group looks at her.

            “No you were excellent; it seems you have a magnificent aura.” Margery says walking up to Aire and hugging her.

            “So we have a good prospect for a new member.” Yuri says looking at Aire.

            “Wait a second, just because she has a strong aura doesn’t mean she has what it takes to be a member of the aura knights.” Lee says looking at Aire intensely.

            “Lee, hold your tongue.” Erin says yelling at Lee.

            “Listen; if we’re ever going to be taken seriously we need to do more than just check people’s aura.” Lee says seriously to the group.

            “What do you propose?” Erin asks Lee.

            “I say we test their ability in battle, if they want to join the have to have at least some skill in battle.” Lee says explaining things to the group.

            “Well he does have a point.” Sean says agreeing with Lee, while the others do so silently.

            “So then, girly were going to have a Pokémon Battle.” Lee says seriously to Aire.

The group is lead to a battle field inside the mountain at the back end of the building, with Lee standing on the back end of the field and Aire on the other side her Cleffa standing alongside her.

            “Okay then, we’ll have a one to one battle; the first one who’s Pokémon is knocked out wins.” Lee says explaining the rules to Aire.

            “Okay.” Aire says anxiously “We can do this Carla.” Aire says to her Cleffa trying to excite herself.

            “Let’s go Tyrogue.” Lee says throwing a Poke’ball into the air and a Tyrogue pops out. “Let’s check this newbie’s skills.” Lee says as his Tyrogue takes an offensive stance.

            “So then who do you think will win?” Sean asks Yuri curiously.

            “Well their both baby Pokémon, but Tyrogue has instinctive battling skills while Cleffa might not, but Cleffa’s a fairy type which is strong against the fighting type Tyrogue.” Yuri says thinking about the battle at hand.

            “I’ll let you have the first move, and don’t hold back.” Lee says to Aire from across the field.

            “Okay then, Carla Magical Leaf.” Aire says anxiously as Cleffa unleashes rainbow colored leaves at Tyrogue, with Tyrogue taking the attack seemingly unaffected.

            “You’ll have to try harder than that if you want to do any damage to Tyrogue.” Lee says yelling at Aire. “Okay now Tyrogue, Fake Out.” Lee yells as Tyrogue rushes towards Cleffa and uses the palms of its hands and pushes Cleffa back.

            “Carla, Dazzling Gleam.” Aire yells out but Cleffa can’t seem to use her attacks. “What’s wrong Carla?” Aire asks Cleffa who looks concerned.

            “Fake Out is a move that makes the opponent flinch one hundred percent, so then now Tyrogue Brick Break.” Lee yells out as Tyrogue closes in and karate chops Cleffa.

            “Carla, now Dazzling Gleam.” Aire yells out to Cleffa.

            “Your too late, now finish this off Bullet Punch.” Lee yells out as Tyrogue takes its fist and punches Cleffa intensely knocking it out.

            “Carla.” Aire yells out rushing to Cleffa’s side.

Lee walks up to her and looks at her Pokémon. “Here take these.” Lee says handing Aire a revive and a potion. “You have no skill in battle what so ever.” Lee says brutally to Aire. “But I guess that’s something we have to work on.” Lee says walking off the battle field.

            “Lee’s not such a bad guy after you get to know him.” Sean says walking up to Aire.

            “He is still a huge jerk though.” Yuri says following him.

            “I guess with this Aire you’re officially a member of the Aura Knights.” Raymond says as he walks up to the small group.

 

Back in the presence Aire sits in her room staring outside the window.

            “Hey Carla, I know we’ve gotten a bit better in the past two years, but that boy yesterday thought me something, we have to move forward on our own, we can’t rely on the others.” Aire says to the Clefairy floats to her side happily.

            “Okay then I know what I must do.” Aire says confidently.

 

The next morning as the group gathers in the main room Aire walks in with a serious look on her face.

            “Everyone I have something I want to say to you all.” Aire says seriously to the group as they look on. “Um, I would like to leave.” Aire says shocking everyone.

            “Aire, please don’t leave.” Margery says begging Aire while grabbing her.

            “It’s not like that; I still want to be a member I just want to leave temporarily.” Aire says trying to explain things. “You see I want to try to become stronger, but I realized I can’t do that, unless I do it myself.” Aire says seriously.

            “So then you’re trying to grow stronger, huh?” Raymond says walking up to her. “And you think setting out on your own will help you with that?” Raymond asks her.

            “Aire.” Lee yells out gaining the groups attention. “If you want to leave on a journey, then you’ll have to beat me in a battle.” Lee says seriously.

In the battle field Aire and Lee stand in the same positions they did two years ago with their Pokémon standing by their side.

            “Okay then Aire, same rules as the last time two years ago, one on one battle the one who’s Pokémon gets knocked out losses, and this time I won’t change my opinion after the battle.” Lee yells out to Aire. “And like last time you get first strike.” Lee continues to yell out.

            “Okay then, Carla Dazzling Gleam.” Aire yells out as Clefairy unleashes bright energy that hit’s Tyrogue pushing it back.

            “You’ve improved since last time, but I won’t hold back any more myself.” Lee yells out to Aire. “Tyrogue Fake Out.” Lee yells as Tyrogue rushes across the field and uses the palms of its hands to blast Clefairy back.

            “Carla.” Aire yells out seeing that attack.

            “You know what Fake Out means, now Tyrogue Bullet Punch.” Lee yells out as Tyrogue takes its fist and tries to punch Clefairy.

            “Carla, dodge it and use Flamethrower.” Aire yells out to Clefairy who barely dodges the attack and then blast Tyrogue with a burst of fire.

            “Tyrogue don’t give up, use Strength.” Lee yells out as Tyrogue tightens its muscles and charges at Clefairy, tackling it.

            “Tyrogue finish this, Bullet Punch.” Lee yells out as Tyrogue tries to punch Clefairy, who dodges out of the way and get’s behind Tyrogue.

            “Now then, let’s finish this, Carla Psyshock.” Aire yells out to Clefairy who levitates the stones on the field that then fly into Tyrogue knocking it out.

            “And with this Aire is the winner.” Sean yells out acting as the judge.

Aire walks up to Lee who’s tending to his Tyrogue. “Is Tyrogue hurt too badly?” Aire asks concerned for Tyrogue.

            “He’s fine; he like me is a fighter after all.” Lee says bragging to Aire. “But it looks like you did improve a bit after two years.” Lee says looking at Aire.

 

A while later outside the headquarters the group gathers to see Aire off.

            “Oh, Aire I wish you wouldn’t leave.” Margery says grabbing Aire while crying.

            “I hope everything goes well.” Yuri says trying to pull Margery off.

            “Remember to call every now and then or send a letter or something.” Sean says looking happily at Aire.

            “Aire, I know you’ll come back stronger than ever, after this but don’t forget about us.” Lee says to Aire happily, with Erin nodding beside him.

            “Aire.” Raymond says walking up to Aire. “This is a staff carried by aura warriors of the past, and I’d like you to hold on to it.” Raymond holding Aire a long wooden almost tree branch like staff with an aura stone lodged in the top around a circular swirling wood.

            “Thank you, I’ll do what I can and I’ll come back even stronger than ever.” Aire says as she takes the staff and starts walking off descending from the mountain alongside her Clefairy.

            “Aire, I hope you find what you’re looking for, and above all else that you come back safely.” Raymond says looking at her descend the mountain.


	5. Ch.4: The Runaway Boy

** Ch. 4: The Runaway Boy **

 

A few months ago in an unknown libratory somewhere in the Aevum Region a boy with purple hair and thick glasses looks at a computer monitor.

            “Okay, according to this the test subjects have a fifty percent chance of rejection.” The boy says looking at the screen.

            “Oh Liam there you are.” An old man with a long grey beard says looking at the boy as he’s soon followed by a floating Elgyem.

            “Thanks Albert, for getting the professor.” Liam says to the Elgyem who floats until it sits on a nearby table.

            “So then, what were you hopping to show me?” The old man asks Liam curiously.

            “Oh that’s right professor according to the data the experiment at its present juncture is just too dangerous to start live testing.” Liam says showing the old man the data.

            “Oh your right, I’ll have to bring this up at the next meeting with the other department heads.” The old man says looking over the data. “You did well Liam, I know the others don’t take you that seriously because your young, but your age holds back a brilliant scientific mind.” The old man says praising Liam, going for his nearby bag and placing an unknown device in it.

            “Professor Hojo, I need to ask your opinion about the meteorite project.” A lab aide says rushing into the room.

            “Okay, I’m coming, Liam you wrap up around here and later we’ll talk about other things later.” Pr. Hojo says to Liam before running off.

 

A while later Liam sits in a cafeteria eating alongside his Elgyem as a duo of lab aides sit around him.

            “So its Pr. Hojo’s little pet.” One of the aides says insultingly.

            “What’re you working on now, I heard you little Pokémon Enhancement Project failed.” The other aide says insultingly.

            “Well if you must know, the project was just too dangerous to move onto live testing.” Liam says back at them. “But if you must know out of one hundred trials on Pokémon tissue there was an acceptance of fifty percent.” Liam says trying to sound smug to the duo.

            “Oh hello there boys.” Pr. Hojo says walking up to the group with a Klefki floating alongside him.

            “What are you guys talking about?” Pr. Hojo asks the group.

            “Nothing professor.” One of the aides say as they start walking away from the table.

            “Well what went up those two and died?” Pr. Hojo asks insultingly.

            “Anyway Liam, I’m sure you’ve heard I have some personal project’s that I’ve been working on for years.” Pr. Hojo says to Liam seriously “I would like to bring you onto these projects.” Pr. Hojo says seriously to Liam.

            “Do you mean you’ll let me onto these projects?” Liam says over excitedly.

            “Liam, calm down, but your right, these projects aren’t located here, it’s in a secret lab I set up in an offsite location.” Pr. Hojo says seriously to Liam. “I think you’ll be quite intrigued by it.” Pr. Hojo says intriguing Liam.

 

A while later as Liam walks down a hallway his Elgyem floating alongside him.

            “Albert this is so exciting.” Liam says excited. “Were gonna work on the professor’s personal projects.” Liam says excitedly walking down the hall.

Suddenly a small group of people in hazmat suits carrying fire extinguishers rushes down the hall passing Liam.

            “What’s going on?” Liam asks confused by the goings on.

Liam follows the group to Pr. Hojo’s personal lab, which he sees aflame with large puffs of black smoke coming from it.

            “What happened? This can’t be real.” Liam says stunned by the sight of the burning lab.

            “Are you Liam?” One of the hazmat men says walking up to Liam.

            “This was in a fire proof safe left by the professor.” The man says handing Liam a Poke’ball with a Klefki inside.

            “This is the professors.” Liam says looking at the Poke’ball sad before crying immensely.

 

A while later Liam stands in front of a group men and a red haired woman dressed in various suits looking at him seriously.

            “So then you don’t know about the late Pr. Hojo’s personal projects?” One of the men asks Liam seriously.

            “No, he had just invited me during lunch before the fire.” Liam says answering the group.

            “You were the one who worked on the Pokémon Enhancement Project?” Another of the men asks Liam seriously.

            “Yes and the project was cancelled this morning the risk involved …” Liam says before being interrupted by the woman.

            “Yes, about that we looked over the project and we found the risk within reasonable range.” The woman says looking at a report.

            “But if the Pokémon rejects the cells then they could go on an uncontrollable rampage and hurt themselves of anyone else.” Liam says trying to convince the group.

            “Yes but with a fifty percent chance there’s a good chance it’ll be successful.” The woman says to Liam. “Oh, and we must ask did Pr. Hojo leave you anything after his passing?” The woman asks seriously.

            “No, the only thing he left was his Pokémon.” Liam says seriously looking at the group.

 

A while later Liam walks into his room to see his waiting Elgyem holding Klefki’s Poke’ball.

            “Albert can you hand it to me?” Liam asks the Elgyem who floats the Poke’ball into his hand.

            “Okay then.” Liam says pressing the center button unleashing Klefki. “Sorry, but it looks like the professor’s gone.” Liam says before noticing a letter tied to Klefki’s key ring.

            “Hold still, let me see that.” Liam says taking the note and unraveling it.

            “Dear Liam, if you’re reading this then I’m no longer here; but that cannot stop you here. I’m sorry to say that the labs have been infiltrated by an unknown group. I don’t know who they are or what their after, but I’m sure the board members have been infiltrated. I want to hide my project’s from them so I moved most of them to my off site location, I was hoping to show them to you, but I guess I can’t. Now I leave it up to you, Kairi, my Klefki, has a key that unlocks the facility she’ll lead the way. I wish you the best of luck, Pr. Hojo.” Liam says reading the letter.

Liam looks closely at the Klefki, before noticing an oddly shaped key on its ring. “Is that what the professor was talking about?” Liam says reaching for it only for Klefki to float away from here.

            “Wait a second, Kairi, Pr. Hojo left you in my care so please let me see that key.” Liam says reaching towards the Klefki as it continues to try and float away from him.

            “Albert get ready, we can’t stay here anymore, it looks like we’ve got to leave off again.” Liam says as he reaches for a bag and rushes out the door.

 

Outside the facility inside a large tunnel Liam rushes outside trying to avoid being seen by the various cameras outside the facility, with Elgyem and Klefki floating around him.

            “Okay then, let’s move.” Liam says as he rushes behind a variety of rocks that start moving after he leans against them.

            “What the, an Onix, so this must be the guard dog.” Liam says looking at the Onix that rises and lets out a loud cry scaring Klefki.

            “Albert, Energy Ball.” Liam yells out to Elgyem who gather’s energy and unleashes it at Onix who barely feels it.

            “What the?” Liam asks looking at the Onix before noticing an odd apparatuses attached to its forehead. “That’s the Pokémon Enhancement prototype.” Liam says as Onix start trashing about causing rocks to start falling from the caves roof.

            “Albert, Psychic.” Liam yells out as Elgyem causes the various rocks to float, stopping them from falling.

            “Now the Albert toss the rocks to Onix, and aim for its forehead.” Liam says to Elgyem who doesn’t listen.

            “What’s wrong?” Liam says looking at roof as more rocks start falling. “So then Albert’s busy trying to keep the rocks from falling, Kairi, please help out.” Liam asks to Klefki who doesn’t listen trying to run away from the battle.

            “Kairi, please work with me?” Liam begs the Klefki who stops running and rushes back to his side. “Okay then, what moves can you use?” Liam asks Klefki who start’s digging into his bag pulling out an odd device.

            “What’s this?” Liam says looking at the device before it scans Klefki, before displaying a verity of numbers and then Klefki’s attacks. “This is a Poke’scanner? Liam says surprised by the device. “Who’d this get in here and why do you know about it?” Liam asks the Klefki before the Onix slams its tail at them. “Questions later fight now.” Liam says as him and Klefki face the Onix.

            “Okay now Flash Cannon.” Liam says as Klefki unleashes energy blasting Onix.

            “Kairi focus your attack at its forehead and try another Flash Cannon.” Liam says as Klefki with another blast of energy at Onix hitting the apparatus on its head knocking it unconscious.

            “Thanks’ Kairi.” Liam says to the Klefki who looks happily at it.

            “This Onix rejected the cells, and started going on a rampage; how could they have done this so fast.” Liam says looking at the apparatus that fell of its forehead.

            “So this Onix rejected the cells and then it started going on a rampage from the rejection.” Liam says as he starts looking at the Onix’s forehead.

            “Okay then, Albert, Kairi let’s get moving we can’t stick around here too long.” Liam says as him and his Pokémon rush off into the tunnels.

 

Meanwhile watching from the facility the red haired woman looks down as Liam rushes off.

            “So then he’s left off.” She says looking at Liam run off. “He’s headed to Pr. Hojo’s secret lab, so then let’s send someone after him and take that key.” She says seriously to the men behind her.

            “Oh, and call the boss, tell him the plans moved up a little and we’ll begin producing more Enchantment devices.” She says still ordering the men.


	6. Ch.5: The Wandering Girl

** Ch. 5: The Wandering Girl **

 

On a desolate mountain Vera walks along it seemingly in a trance, before stopping in front of the ruins of an old hollowed out building.

            “Huh, where am I?” Vera says regaining her senses and looking around. “Last thing I remember I was watching a Gym Battle, I guess I wandered off again.” She says blowing away the idea of her blanking out.

            “But that battle was going so well, its things like that that make me want to catch a Pokémon, but what kind of Pokémon would deal with an odd trainer like me.” Vera says thinking about the battle from earlier.

            “Oh what is this, this building is so cool it has an odd kind of style like looking at well preserved unassembled fossil.” Vera says looking at the building.

Vera starts wandering around looking inside the building; suddenly she hears the small cries of a Pokémon coming from a corner.

            “What’s that sound?” She says looking around before seeing a small Flabebe holding a small orange flower shacking in the corner of the room.

            “What are you doing here little one?” Vera asks the Flabebe who tries to float away from her only for Vera to continue following it. “Where are you going?” Vera says following it upstairs and then falls down when the floor collapses under her.

Flabebe noticing this uses Psychic to float her back to the floor with her.

            “Thank you little one.” Vera says as the Flabebe floats into her hands. “So what are you doing here?” Vera asks the Flabebe who points at the nearby mountain range.

            “So then did the wind blow you over here?” Vera asks the Flabebe who nods in agreement. “Okay then.” Vera says with the Flabebe in hand. “I’ll take you back home.” Vera says to Flabebe looking at the mountain range.

 

A while later in the middle of a road Vera walks along the road with the Flabebe in hand getting closer and closer to the nearby mountain range.

            “Okay then little one, are we getting close to your home.” Vera says talking to the Flabebe, who’s looking at her happily.

            “Oh what do we have here?” A voice says to Vera from atop a nearby ledge.

Vera looking closer, she sees a woman in an odd pink frilly dress holding a long stick looking down on her.

            “I see you are a fellow magical girl.” The woman says then jumping off the ledge and floating to Vera’s side. “Has the mystical fairy chosen you for a contract?” The woman says noticing the Flabebe in Vera’s hands.

            “Um, who are you?” Vera asks the woman confused by her actions.

            “Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself, I am the magical girl Nanoha and this is my partner Gardevoir.” The woman says introducing herself and pointing to a Gardevoir who floats down following her.

             “So then are you that Pokémon’s trainer?” Nanoha asks dropping her quirky attitude.

            “No, I’m just bringing the Pokémon back home; it seems to have been blown away by the wind.”  Vera says explaining things to Nanoha.

            “Ah I see, then this little one must’ve come from the flower patch.” Nanoha says looking at the Flabebe.

            “Flower patch?” Vera asks curiously looking to Nanoha.

            “Yeah, the flower patch, it’s a large patch of flowers hidden in a meadow in that mountain range.” Nanoha says explaining things to Vera, pointing at the nearby mountain range.

            “So then, Flabebe’s home is close.” Vera says excitedly.

            “Yes, you’ll have to take a little path though the mountain to find the meadow, but your close.” Nanoha says explaining things to Vera.

            “Okay then, let’s go little one.” Vera says rushing alongside the Flabebe.

 

After a while Vera finds a small cave leading into the mountain.

            “This must be the path, Nanoha was talking about earlier.” Vera says as her and Flabebe look into the cave while Flabebe shakes at the sight of the cave.

            “It’s okay, little one, I won’t let anything bad happen to you, so let’s get you home.” Vera says rushing into the cave.

Inside the cave Vera looks around searching for the exit with Flabebe shaking in her hands.

            “It’s okay, like I said I’ll protect you little one.” Vera says calmly to the Flabebe. “Soon you’ll be home alongside your friends, it’ll all be okay.” Vera says reassuring the Flabebe.

As the duo exit the cave they see a large meadow of flowers laid out before them.

            “So this is your home.” Vera says looking at the meadow happily, with Flabebe looking happy as well.

Flabebe starts to wander about the garden before a large gust of wind suddenly appears and a Shiftry appears out of nowhere.

            “A Shiftry, where’d that come from?” Vera asks looking at the Pokémon before noticing the other Flabebe hiding amoungst the flowers from a group of Nuzleaf.

            “I get it; you guys came here and tried to take it away from the Flabebe, you created that wind that blew the little one away.” Vera says angry at Shiftry.

Shiftry angry about her yelling yet again creates a gust of wind that cuts at Vera who stands there undeterred as the wind cuts at her cheek.

            “Is that all, I might not have a Pokémon, but I’ll still defend these little ones.” Vera says to Shiftry who tries to blow wind at her again only for the Flabebe to blast it with bright energy.

            “Little one.” Vera says at the sight of the Flabebe trying to fight the Shiftry only for Shiftry to blast it with a large plum of leaves.

            “Okay little one?” Vera says running up to the Flabebe who starts trying to get up and letting out a loud cry at the Shiftry before being engulfed by a bright light.

            “This is, Pokémon Evolution.” Vera says looking at the bright light that starts to fade revealing a Floette holding a longer orange flower.

            “Little one, you evolved.” Vera says excitedly at the Floette who points its flower at Shiftry challenging it.

Shiftry seeing this decides to charge in yet again creating a large plum of leaves, Floette using the wind created by Shiftry’s fanning to lift into the air and then gathers energy, and then blast Shiftry with said energy knocking it out.

A while later the Shiftry wakes up with its various injuries tended to and seeing the Nuzleafs playing around with the Flabebes.

            “Ah, you woke up.” Vera says walking up to the Shiftry who starts to get up.

            “I think I can understand, because this region doesn’t have many natural forests or places like that you and your friends decided to settle on this meadow.” Vera says trying to understand the Shiftry and Nuzleaf.

            “When you found this place and saw the Flabebe you tried to get rid of them, by scaring them off, but that’s not a good thing to do.” Vera says still talking to the Shiftry.

            “You and the Nuzleaf didn’t need to fight each other; you two can share the meadow.” Vera says happily to the Shiftry.

Seeing this the Flabebe and Nuzleaf unleash their cries happily before Shiftry unleashes its own cry gaining the crowd’s attention before walking to the center of the meadow and planting a seed.

            “I get it, you going to start trying to grow trees and you fought the Flabebe to move them out of the way.” Vera says looking at the Shiftry. “So now you and the Flabebe can get along without some human interfering.” Vera says headed towards the cave waving good bye to the Pokémon.

On the other end of the cave Vera exits looking around “I wonder where I’’ be lead to next.” Vera says looking at the ground expecting to fall unconscious.

Suddenly Vera hears Floette’s cry from behind her looking back to hear see the Floette looking up at her.

            “What is it little one?” Vera asks Floette who floats into her hands.

            “Do you want to come along with me?” Vera asks Floette who nods her head in agreement.

            “I’ve never had a Pokémon before, but I’ve always wanted one.” Vera says to the Floette explaining things. “I’ll tell you now it probably won’t be easy; I have odd habit of falling unconscious and wandering off.” Vera says to Floette who refuses to leave Vera.

            “Okay then, if your sure about this then let’s journey together, but first I need to give you a name, how about Floe, do you like it?” Vera says asking the Flabebe who nods in acceptance.

            “Okay, let’s go Floe.” Vera says before falling into a trance and wandering off, Floette following behind her concerned.

            “That girl, and that fairy have become a team, but I swear I saw an odd hand on that girls shoulder.” Nanoha says looking at Vera and Floette from above.


	7. Ch.6: The Tiniest Pokemon

** Ch. 6: The Tiniest Pokémon **

 

In an empty field Jaden and his Pokémon sit in the field lazing about.

            “Ah, this is relaxing don’t you think so Axel, Gen?” Jaden asks his Pokémon as they cry out in agreement. “Okay then now for snacks.” Jaden says reaching into his bag and pulling out rice balls.

As Jaden in his Pokémon eat the rice balls a tiny creature crawls up to them hiding in the bushes before reaching Frogadier and shocking it.

            “Gen what happened?” Jaden asks looking at Frogadier who lies on the ground shocked after the electric attack.

Frogadier get’s up and looks around before noticing a creature hiding in a lone tree and running up to it and blasting it with a blast of scalding water.

            “What was that?” Jaden says looking as a small creature falls from the tree and looks closely at it as it lies on the ground. “What’s that?” Jaden asks looking at the creature. “That’s a Joltik.” Jaden says looking at the Joltik.

Joltik looks at Jaden before getting scared and wanders off towards the nearby bushes.

            “That was an interesting little Pokémon.” Jaden says looking at Joltik crawling away. “I want to catch it.” Jaden says as he chases after Joltik with his Pokémon chasing after him.

The group follows the Joltik into an odd cave with glowing and floating stones.

            “Wow what is this place?” Jaden asks curiously looking around.

            “Well these are the Gnome Tunnels specifically a set of tunnels that are electrified and are the home to a few electric types.” A large man says walking up to Jaden and his Pokémon.

            “Who are you?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Oh me, I’m Ervin, just a simple miner digging out these.” Ervin says holding open a large bag full of thunderstones.

            “What are those?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “These are Thunderstones, their special little stones that let certain Pokémon evolve, and they sale for a high price.” Ervin says happily.

            “So you dig these things out and sell them?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yup, and may I ask how you found this little cavern of mine.” Ervin asks Jaden.

            “I followed a little Joltik here; it crawled into a crack outside.” Jaden says pointing to a crack in the cavern wall.

            “A crack must be the work of those Durants wandering around in here.” Ervin says looking at the cracks.

            “Durants?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yeah, a small group of them wandered their way into here a few days ago.” Ervin says explaining things to Jaden. “They keep digging and make more holes in the walls; I guess their trying to make a new colony.” Ervin says thinking about the situation.

            “So the Durants are causing trouble?” Jaden says thinking about things.

As the group stand around Jaden notices Joltik running around before noticing a Durant attacking it.

            “Axel, Flame Charge.” Jaden yells out to Combusken who stomps around before igniting and charging into the Durant. “Are you okay?” Jaden asks walking up to the Joltik.

            “Ah, those little guys.” Ervin says looking at the Joltik. “The Durants took their home and made it their new colony; they’ve been crawling around looking for a safe haven.” Ervin says explaining things to Jaden.

            “So your home was taken away huh?” Jaden says talking to the Joltik who shakes around.            “Okay then, guys let’s go help out the Joltik.” Jaden says happily looking towards his Pokémon.

            “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Ervin asks Jaden before he runs off.

            “What do you mean; I’m just going to help the little guys.” Jaden says to Ervin.

            “Listen here, sometimes it’s best to leave these things alone, I mean messing around with an area’s ecology is never good news, and its best not to mess with nature and stuff like that.” Ervin says explaining things to Jaden.

            “That’s not what it’s about; it’s about helping a friend here or there, and the Durant are pushing Joltik and its family out their homes.” Jaden says explaining himself to Ervin before rushing off.

            “Geez kid, those hot blooded types are hard to handle.” Ervin says as Jaden runs off.

A while later Jaden looks at a small group of Durant as they dig deeper and deeper into the cavern.

            “Is this your home?” Jaden asks Joltik who shakes in agreement. “Okay then, where’s the leader.” Jaden says looking around before noticing a larger Durant ordering the other’s around.

            “What are you doing kid?” Ervin asks Jaden suddenly appearing.

            “Pokémon like Durant take orders from a big boss, the strongest of the group and when someone takes them down the group dissipates without their leadership.” Jaden says explaining his plan.

            “So then your plan is to take out the boss.” Ervin says thinking about Jaden’s plan.

            “Well that’s not all of it; if you catch it then you could order it to make the group dissipate.” Jaden says holding up a Poke’ball.

            “So then you’re gonna catch it and then make it leave the Joltik alone.” Ervin says still trying to grasp Jaden’s plan.

            “Okay then let’s do this.” Jaden says excitedly as he rushes down into the Durant pit.

Jaden eventually manages to get into the pit as the Durants look at him angered by his presence as they approach him.

            “Axel, Flame Charge.” Jaden says to Combusken who ignites itself and charges at the group of Durant stopping before reaching the leader.

            “Okay then Axel let’s take on the boss.” Jaden says to Combusken who tries to attack the large Durant before it’s suddenly shocked.

Unbeknownst to anyone Joltik manages to crawl off Jaden and onto the large Durant before shocking it with an electric attack.

            “What the?” Jaden says looking at the Joltik. “You wanted to fight for your friends huh?” Jaden asks Joltik as it’s thrown off.

The Durant charges at Joltik who’s shaking scared of the Durant but manages to barely dodge as it hits the wall behind it. It then begins to dig in the dirt and then comes from under Joltik hitting it.

            “Joltik, listen to me.” Jaden says to Joltik trying to get it to listen as the fight goes on. “If you want to win you can’t be scared.” Jaden says to Joltik trying to encourage it. “You can do this just believe in yourself.” Jaden says as Joltik is cornered.

            “What are you doing kid, get in there.” Ervin says trying to get Jaden to join the fight.

            “No, it’s best for Joltik to do this itself and protect its home.” Jaden says to Ervin explaining his actions.

Joltik then creates a large electrified web blocking Durant, before shocking Durant knocking it unconscious.

            “Okay then.” Jaden says before attempting to throw the Poke’ball at Durant before tripping and dropping the Poke’ball.

The ball rolls in front of Ervin who grabs the Poke’ball and throws it at the unconscious Durant, catching it.

            “Okay then, that’s a capture.” Ervin says happily at the catch.

A while later Jaden stands in front of the cave with his Pokémon saying goodbye to Ervin.

            “Are you sure you don’t want this little guy?” Ervin asks trying to hand Jaden Durant’s Poke’ball.

            “No, technically you caught it so it’s yours; I’m not really good with throwing Poke’balls yet.” Jaden says thinking about the situation.

            “Okay then, I’ll watch the little guy, you take care of yourself little guy.” Ervin says as Jaden walks off.

As Jaden and his Pokémon walk around headed towards the next town, when his Pokémon notice odd noises coming from the nearby bushes, before the Pokémon check the bushes and Joltik pops out of the bushes before crawling on Jaden’s arm.

            “It’s you again.” Jaden says looking at Joltik who looks at him happily. “What are you doing here shouldn’t you be with your family back at the cave.” Jaden says looking at Joltik.

Joltik looks at Jaden before crawling on to Jaden’s head and shocking him.

            “Do you want to go with me?” Jaden asks the Joltik as it crawls around him happily. “Okay then, little guy then come along with us, I guess I’ll call you Tik” Jaden says as him and his Pokémon run off.


	8. Ch.7: The Path to Strength

** Ch. 7: The Path to Strength **

 

In a desolate area Aire walks around with her Clefairy wandering around trying to figure out where to go.

            “So then where should we go?” Aire asks her Clefairy who looks at her curiously. “Maybe I should’ve gotten a map before we left.” Aire says thinking she rushed things.

Suddenly the loud roar of quickly approaching motorcycles fills the air.

            “Ceaser these beauties purr like kittens.” A biker says loudly over the hum of his engine.

            “Yeah, these tune ups worked out great, we’ve gotta thank Bluno when we get back.” Ceaser says riding his bike.

            “Oh, come on brother, your just trying to feel better about the thing with the girl.” Magellan says teasing Ceaser.

            “Shut up, our rides are tuned up and we’ve got wipe open spaces, so let’s just cruise.” Ceaser says happily.

While this goes on Aire watches them from a cliff above them, trying not to draw any attention to herself.

            “Okay, Carla let’s get out of here and stay low.” Aire says to Clefairy as she tries to stealthily climb down the other side of the cliff.

While climbing down she accidently knocks over a small rock that falls and then knocks over a bigger rock that falls and knocks over a bigger rock that falls and knocks over a boulder that falls down the hill and crashes into the ground bellow.

            “Maybe they didn’t hear that.” Aire says trying to convince herself.

To her surprise the bikers keep riding along seemingly not noticing the sound from the crash.

            “Huh? Maybe they didn’t hear us?” Aire asks curiously looking at them ride along.

Suddenly the Bikers stop.

            “Hey guy’s my Whismur picked up something.” A biker says to the rest of the group. “He said someone’s back there.” The biker says to the group who looks back and sees Aire standing in the open.

            “Isn’t that the girl from Steman City?” Magellan asks looking at Aire curiously.

            “That’s her alright.” Ceaser says looking at Aire. “Come on boys let’s go get us some cash money.” Ceaser says revving up his bike and charging at Aire along with the others.

Aire sees the group charging at her and she runs off trying to avoid them.

            “Come on Carla, we’ve gotta run.” Aire screams out as they continue chasing her.

            “Come on girly, you can’t out run us on foot.” Magellan screams out as he approaches Aire reaching out his hand to grab her flowing scarf.

Suddenly a small figure comes from above and kicks Magellan in the face knocking him off his bike and sending him flying into other bikers kicking up dust along the way.

            “What was that?” Ceaser asks looking at the figure hidden in the dust.

As the dust settles the figure is revealed to be a Meditite looking intensely at the biker gang.

            “Looks like we got ourselves an uppity Pokémon.” Ceaser says looking at the Meditite. “So then you looking for a fight?” Ceaser asks challenging the Meditite.

            “I got this boss, besides your Arbok’s still resting.” A biker says holding up a Poke’ball.

            “Fine, but you better win.” Ceaser says to the biker.

            “Okay then Vigoroth, let’s do this.” The biker says throwing out his Poke’ball and a Vigoroth pops out before letting out a loud cry.

            “That Pokémon looks strong.” Aire says looking at the Vigoroth concerned for Meditite.

            “Vigoroth, Shadow Claw.” The biker yells at his Vigoroth.

Vigoroth charges at Meditite covering its claws in shadowy energy, Meditite seeing this closes its eyes and avoids the attack. Confused Vigoroth keeps trying to attack Meditite to no avail.

            “Come on, Vigoroth, this is embarrassing use Crush Claw.” The biker yells out to Vigoroth who yet again charges at Meditite.

Meditite finally opens its eyes and charges at Vigoroth punching it repeatedly, knocking it back. Looking closer the biker notices that Vigoroth is acting strangely.

            “What’s wrong Vigoroth?” The biker asks curiously.

            “It’s poisoned.” Aire says looking at the Vigoroth.

            “Vigoroth Facade.” The biker says as Vigoroth recklessly charges at Meditite.

Meditite charges in and punches Vigoroth pushing it into its trainer who’s also knocked back into his bike.

            “Let’s get out of here.” One of the bikers says as he grabs the other and starts riding off.

            “We’ll see you next time girly.” Ceaser says taunting Aire, before riding off.

            “See ya later.” Magellan says also riding off.

As the bikers ride off Aire sits around looking at Meditite slowly approaching it. Meditite notices this and turns back looking furiously at Aire.

            “Um, I just wanted to say thank you.” Aire says thanking Meditite alongside her Clefairy.

The Meditite looks at her, before it turns away and jumps off leaving her behind.

            “That Pokémon is strong huh Carla?” Aire asks he Clefairy curiously, who nods in agreement with its trainer. “It’s decided then, Carla let’s go after Meditite maybe we can befriend it and then we’ll learn how to become stronger.” Aire says looking seriously at Clefairy as the both look into the sky.

Meanwhile across the way Raymond sits around alongside his Lucario looking at Aire.

            “Good it looks like she’s getting along well.” Raymond says watching Aire. “Now then, let’s find out about these bikers.” Raymond says looking in the direction the bikers fled.


	9. Ch.8: A Chance Meeting

** Ch. 8: A Chance Meeting **

 

Deep underground in a long dark tunnel Liam walks down the path holding onto the wall trying to find his way, with his Pokémon floating by his side.

            “Okay then, the only clues we have to the location to the professor’s private lab are that the only way to get to it is through the Gnome Tunnels and that odd key on Kairi.” Liam says explaining things to his Pokémon while wrapping his own head around things.

Suddenly he stops and his Pokémon float to his side curious about his sudden stop.

            “This is hopeless, we’ve been wandering around in this place for months and we have no clues what so ever.” Liam says panicking. “Well, let’s get moving we can’t just stick around here.” Liam says dejected with his Pokémon following behind him.

 

Suddenly the group finds their way to an odd clearing in the cave with the roof wide open and the night’s sky fully visible and a large garden in the center of the clearing.

            “Tres Bien.” A voice says on a cliff above Liam. “Looks like I’ve found myself into a strange new land.” The voice says amazed by the sight.

Liam cautiously starts attempting to find the source of the voice to find a girl suddenly a Floette to float down into his face causing him to grab it surprised by the sight.

            “Floe? Where’d you go? Are you hiding again?” The girl says looking around for the Pokémon.

            “What’d I do? I grabbed this Pokémon and now she’s looking for it, I just can’t get caught.” Liam says resolving himself.

Unbeknownst to him Klefki flees up to the girl and looks at her curiously.

            “Huh, a cute little Klefki.” The girl says looking at Klefki. “Have you seen my cute little Floe, she should be around here somewhere.” The girl says looking for Floette.

            “I have it right here.” Liam says stepping into the open, with Floette in his hands.

            “Ah, Floe.” The girl says looking at Floette.

She jumps down and walks up to Liam with Klefki following behind.

            “Ah, Floe there you are why’d you float away from me?” The girl asks the Floette who looks at her angered by the accusations.

            “Um, can I ask why you’re here?” Liam asks the girl curiously.

            “I don’t really know.” The girl says looking around the area. “Last thing I remember I was in the flower garden with Floe, but now I’m in this amazing place.” She says looking around the area.

            “Wait so you just wandered in here?” Liam asks curiously.

            “Yeah, I do that a lot; I wander around from place to place finding lovely places to visit.” The girl says happily. “In fact a while ago I found this odd building in the Gnome Tunnels, it looked like there was something interesting inside, but I couldn’t get in.” The girl says explaining things to Liam.

            “Wait, you found a building, did it look like a lab?” Liam asks curiously.

            “I guess it looked like a lab from the outside.” The girl says answering him.

            “Could you show me…” Liam starts asking before he’s cut off.

Suddenly a large Salamence flies down from above before unleashing a massive blast of energy destroying the area below.

            “What the?” Liam says at the sight before noticing an odd device on the Salamence’s forehead. “That device it’s similar to the one form that Onix.” Liam thinks to himself at the sight.

            “Ah, the garden.” The girl says at the sight of the destroyed garden. “I won’t let you destroy the garden.” The girl shouts out to the Salamence with Floette crying out alongside her.

            ‘Hey wait you can’t take on a Pokémon that strong with just a Floette.” Liam says trying to convince her.

            “Floe, Moon Blast.” The girl says to Floette ignoring Liam’s pleas.

Floette floats up and gathers energy before focusing it and blasting Salamence with it, but the attack seemingly has no effect.

            “She has no hope of fighting this thing; I have to get out of here.” Liam thinks to himself as he tries to run away. “But, I can’t leave her alone here, I just can’t abandon someone.” Liam says turning around looking intensely at Salamence. “Albert Thunderbolt.” Liam says to his Elgyem.

Elgyem unleashes a large burst of electricity at Salamence who barely feels the attack.

            “I see, this Salamence is incredibly tough we can’t fight it normally.” Liam says analyzing the situation.

            “Well it’s tough but we can take it.” The girl says seriously.

            “No we can’t but we can disable it.” Liam says to the girl. “Do you see that thing on its forehead, aim for that spot and it should stop attacking.” Liam says explaining things to the girl.

            “Okay then, Floe give us a marvelous Moon Blast.” The girl says to the Floette.

Floette gathers a large amount of energy before blasting Salamence but focuses the attack on the device on its forehead. The blast hits the device blowing it off causing Salamence to fall down exhausted from the attack.

            “That was amazing Floe.” The girl says to Floette.

            “That was an amazing sight, but now can you answer my questions?” Liam asks the girl before noticing she’s disappeared. “What the where’d she go?” Liam asks looking around for the girl unable to find him.

Liam continues to look around before giving up.

            “Oh, well I guess we have to keep looking, maybe I can find her again.” Liam says thinking about things. “Okay then let’s keep going.” Liam says to his Pokémon looking around.

 

A while later two people in black outfits arrive looking over the Salamence.

            “It looks like this one failed.” One of the figures says looking at Salamence.

            “The apparatuses won’t be of anymore use, we have to move up the enhancement project.” The other figure says picking up the destroyed device.

            “Okay then, I’ll inform command, but what should we do with this?” The figure asks looking closely at Salamence.

            “Bring it along; we always need new test subject.” The other figure says pulling out a Poke’ball. “Now then, let’s hurry this up and follow the target.” He says looking into the tunnels.


	10. Ch.9: The Path to Strength pt.2

** Ch. 9: The Path to Strength pt.2 **

 

On top of a large hill Meditite sits around meditating with Aire alongside Clefairy sneaking up behind it. As she gets closer she knocks over a rock alerting Meditite to her presence.

            “Um hello.” Aire says nervously before Meditite jumps away from her.

Aire climbs down the hill and looks off to see Meditite on another hill.

            “We’ve been following it for a while now and we still haven’t found a way to be friends yet.” Aire says looking at Meditite talking to Clefairy.

That night as it rains Aire sits in a cave with Clefairy looking outside.

            “Hey, Carla do you think we’re wasting our time?” Aire asks Clefairy curiously. “I mean, were not going to find out how to be strong easily, and I don’t really know where to go.” Aire says thinking about their situation.

As she sits their contemplating matters a loud cry comes from across the way.

 

In a clearing across the way Meditite fights a large pack of Poochyena lead by a large brown Mightyena. As the fight goes on Meditite is backed into a corner Mightyena steps up and gathers a large amount of shadowy energy before blasting it out at Meditite.

            “Carla Psyshock.” Aire screams out from a cliff above before Clefairy materializes stones colliding them with the shadowy energy destroying it causing an explosion.

After the explosion the pack disperses leaving the injured Meditite behind as Aire and Clefairy rush to its side.

 

A while later inside the cave Meditite wakes up looking around the cave surprised by its surrounding.

            “Are you okay?” Aire asks the Meditite curiously looking over it alongside Clefairy.

Meditite surprised by this tries to get up, but is stopped because of the pain from its wounds.

            “You shouldn’t move around your wounds are too deep.” Aire says explaining things to Meditite. “Why were you fighting those Pokémon?” Aire asks curiously.

Meditite starts yet again trying to leave ignoring its pain as it tries to leave the cave. Aire tries stopping it grabbing its arm. As she does this her aura flares up.

            “I don’t need anyone’s help.” A voice says flowing into Aire’s mind.

            “What was that?” Aire asks stunned by what happened.

Taking the opportunity Meditite rushes out of the cave leaving Aire behind.

 

In a dark void Aire stands around looking with nothing else in sight.

            “Carla, where are you?” Aire cries out concerned. “Where am I?” Aire asks confused.

            “Why do you seek strength?” A voice asks seemingly from nowhere.

            “What?” Aire asks confused.

            “Why is it that you seek strength?” The voice asks again seemingly from nowhere.

            “I want to be able to defend myself, so I’m not a burden to anyone, and so I can protect the people important to me.” Aire says answering the voice.

 

Suddenly Aire wakes up in the cave in a cold sweat having had an odd dream.

            “What was that?” Aire asks confused from the dream.

She looks around and notices Clefairy sleeping, before she starts to lie back down as well. Suddenly a loud cry comes from across the field.

            “Is that Meditite?” Aire asks as she rushes out of the cave. “Oh right Carla.” Aire says realizing she left her Clefairy behind.

 

Meanwhile in the clearing across the way Meditite yet again fights with the pack of Poochyena led by the brown Mightyena. Meditite fights the group but quickly succumbs to its injuries and stops fighting. Before the Poochyena can take advantage of the situation and finish it off, a large blast of energy blasting the group pushing them off Meditite.

            “Please stop fighting.” Aire cries out with Clefairy alongside her. “I don’t know what’s going on but please Meditite’s to injured to fight.” Aire says to the Mightyena trying to calm it down.

Mightyena looks at Meditite before realizing it cannot fight anymore, before signaling its pack to turn around. Meditite sees this and tries to rush at Mightyena not wanting to lose the fight. Aire seeing this grabs at her again with her aura flaring up.

            “Wait, I won’t lose, I can still fight.” Meditite voice says flowing into Aire’s mind.

            “Meditite calm down, you’re not in any condition to fight.” Aire says to Meditite trying to calm it down.

            “Leave me alone, I don’t need anyone’s help.” Meditite voice says flowing into Aire’s mind.

As Aire’s aura flares brighter and brighter she see’s visions of Meditite’s life while Meditite sees hers. After the aura fades away Aire passes out tired from the experience.

 

A while later Aire wakes up to a concerned Clefairy looking over her.

            “It’s okay Carla, I’m okay.” Aire says trying to calm down Clefairy.

Aire looks over and sees Meditite sitting atop a hill.

            “Meditite, I know we probably can’t be friends, but please don’t get into any more pointless fights like that especially if you get hurt from them.” Aire says to Meditite. “I may not know why you want to be stronger than you are, but I can sympathize; I want to be stronger as well so then let’s do our best to become stronger okay.” Aire says to Meditite, before walking off.

Suddenly Meditite grabs her hand and her aura flares up again.

            “Let’s grow stronger together.” Meditite’s voice says as it flows into Aire’s mind.

            “Do you mean that?” Aire asks curiously with Meditite nodding.

As the two look at each other the sun starts rising.

            “Meditite, let’s do our best, all of us can defiantly become stronger.” Aire says excitedly as her, Clefairy, and Meditite look into the sunrise.

 

As the trio walk down the hill the sound of motorcycles comes over the horizon, and suddenly a group of bikers quickly approaches the group.

            “Were back girly.” Magellan says yelling at Aire on his bike.

            “Here we come.” Ceaser says also yelling at Aire.

            “Oh no.” Aire says as her and her Pokémon start running away from the bikers. “Why can’t these guys leave me alone?” Aire cries out as she runs away from the bikers both her Pokémon laughing as they run.


	11. Ch.10: The City Hidden in Stone

** Ch. 10: The City Hidden in Stone **

 

On a path carved into a mountain Jaden and his Pokémon walk up it hoping to find a place to rest.

            “I hope this is the right way.” Jaden says tired from the walk.

Suddenly Jaden sees a man alongside a Pokémon rushing in front of them, before jumping off the mountain.

            “What was that?” Jaden asks curiously as he rushes to the spot the man jumped from.

When he arrives he sees a large city built in the middle of the mountain surrounded on all sides.

            “Wow this must be the place.” Jaden says excitedly. “Gym battle here we come.” Jaden says happily alongside his Pokémon who let out their cries.

 

A while later Jaden enters the city and looks around for the Gym, getting lost along the way, but finding his way to a park where he rest under a tree.

            “How come this city is so confusing, I wish I could find the gym.” Jaden says annoyed and tired.

            “You’re looking for the Gym?” A voice asks from above.

Suddenly a boy with brown hair in a black ninja outfit jumps down from the tree alongside a Weavile.

            “So did you ask where the Gym is?” The boy asks Jaden curiously.

            “Do you know where it is?” Jaden asks him in response.

            “Yeah, I’m a patrol officer; I’ll show you the way.” The boy says answering Jaden. “I’m Goeman.” The boy says introducing himself.

            “I’m Jaden.” Jaden says introducing himself to Goeman.

 

A while later the duo and their Pokémon go to a large building in the center of the city with various people jumping from in, around and out of it.

            “What is this place?” Jaden asks curiously. “Is it the Gym?” Jaden asks still curious.

            “Well not exactly, this is police headquarters for the Aevum Region.” Goeman says explaining things. “Visbilis City was originally a hidden ninja village, these days we act as the police force for the entire region, always patrolling to make sure that law and order are upheld with this building as our headquarters.” Goeman says ecstatically explaining things to Jaden.

            “That’s nice and all, but how’s this related to the Gym?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Oh that’s right you came for a Gym battle, well the Gym is actually located in this building.” Goeman says explaining things to Jaden.

            “Wow that must mean that the Gym Leader’s someone really important, like the chief or something.” Jaden says thinking about things.

            “Well that’s not exactly…” Goeman starts to say before being interrupted.

            “Well, well Goeman, you must’ve finished your patrol.” An old man says walking out of the building interrupting Goeman.

            “Chief, yes sure I finished my patrol, no news to report.” Goeman says seriously to the old man.

            “Are you the Gym Leader?” Jaden says asking the old man over hearing their quick conversation. “If you are I challenge you to a Gym battle.” Jaden proclaims to the old man.

            “Oh, you’re quite the spirited one, aren’t you?” The old man says looking seriously at Jaden. “I’m sorry to disappoint you but, I’m not the Gym Leader although I am the chief of police here.” The old man says explaining himself.

            “Let me introduce you.” Goeman says interrupting the pair. “This is Sarutobi, the chief of police and the head ninja, so he’s the big boss here.” Goeman says explaining things.

            “So if he’s not the Gym Leader who is?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Well you’ve met the Gym Leader.” Sarutobi says answering Jaden pointing at Goeman.

            “Wait, you’re the Gym Leader Goeman?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, I’m the Gym Leader of Visbilis City, but at the moment I cannot accept your request for a Gym battle.” Goeman says seriously.

            “Huh, what do you mean?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “At the moment, I have a very important assignment I need to complete before I can accept any Gym battles.” Goeman says seriously before rushing off.

            “What was that?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “That Goeman, he’s trying to avoid a battle again.” Sarutobi says seriously.

            “Huh?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “You see Goeman, had just recently became Gym Leader, even though the chances for challengers are low, he often stays away from the city to avoid the very chances of a Gym battle, he’s just unsure of himself.” Sarutobi says explaining things to Jaden.

            “So then he’s just a little shy about his first Gym battle as Gym Leader, so then there’s only one thing to do, come on guys.” Jaden says thinking about things and then rushing off alongside his Pokémon.

            “That kid, he might just be the opponent Goeman needs to kick his butt out of his funk.” Sarutobi says looking as Jaden rushes off.

 

A while later Goeman sits in the park sitting around.

            “Sorry, Weavile I know you’re excited about a battle, but I can’t battle right now, I need some more time.” Goeman says apologizing to Weavile.

            “Goeman, I challenge you to a Gym battle.” Jaden yells across the way.

            “I told you, I’m not accepting any Gym battles right now.” Goeman says to Jaden.

            “I know, but I’m not giving you any choice, until you accept and battle me I’ll just keep challenging you.” Jaden says seriously.

            “Well then, good luck following a ninja.” Goeman says before dropping a smoke bomb and disappearing.

            “Oh, I won’t have any trouble at all, Gen.” Jaden says before looking back on his Frogadier. “Okay then guy’s let’s do this.” Jaden says seriously.

 

For a while Jaden follows behind Goeman challenging him to Gym battles, where ever he sees him. After a while the pair lies on the ground in the middle of the park exhausted from the cat and mouse game with their Pokémon looking over them.

            “I challenge you to a Gym battle.” Jaden says gasping tired.

            “How many times do I have to say no?” Goeman asks just as tired.

            “I’d never thought I’d see the day when you’d get out energized Goeman.” Sarutobi says appearing before the duo.

            “Quite you old man, it’s just that this kid’s so damn stubborn.” Goeman says still exhausted.

            “The kid is right, there is one easy way out of this; just accept his challenge and this will all end.” Sarutobi says explaining things to Goeman.

            “Fine then.” Goeman says getting up.

            “What is it?” Jaden asks curiously getting up as well.

            “I’m sick of this little game so I’ve decided to end it, follow me to the battlefield, and I’ll give you your Gym battle.” Goeman says seriously to Jaden.

            “Awesome.” Jaden says happily following him.

            “Like I thought, this kid is the perfect first opponent for you Goeman.” Sarutobi says watching the duo head off to the battlefield.


	12. Ch.11: The Scatter-Brained Ninja

** Ch. 11: The Scatter-Brained Ninja **

 

Outside the police station Goemon leads Jaden inside while Sarutobi follows behind the pair.

            “Wait so this really is the Gym?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, I built the gym before building the police station; I just built one on top of the other.” Sarutobi says jokingly.

            “Wait you built the Gym?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, I was the first Gym Leader, but I’m a little too old so I chose this nut to take over for me.” Sarutobi says jokingly.

            “Hey, I’m right here.” Goemon says felling insulted by the pair.

 

Inside the police station Goemon leads Jaden to a hidden elevator, which takes them downstairs to a hidden basement with a man made forest inside.

            “Wow, what is this place?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “This is a training ground for rookie cops, and this is the Gym’s battlefield.” Goemon says explaining things.

            “So then we’ll fight here?” Jaden asks excited.

            “Yes, here are the rules, listen closely.” Goemon says starting to explain things. “We each will use three Pokémon one on one, and we can each substitute out Pokémon.” Goemon says explaining things.

            “That sounds simple.” Jaden says thinking about the battle.

            “But listen, you and your Pokémon must run around this area and attempt to find me and my Pokémon that are hidden in this forest, before we can knock out your Pokémon.” Goemon says explaining things.

            “This sounds like it’ll be a fun fight.” Jaden says happily.

            “You’re getting a little too ahead of yourself; I’m a highly trained ninja, who’s trained in this forest for years.” Goemon says bragging.

            “Don’t be over confidant, Goemon.” Sarutobi says sitting on a tree limb above the pair.

            “Old man, what’re you doing here?” Goemon asks confused by his appearance.

            “Well, you can’t have an official match without a judge.” Sarutobi says explaining things to Goemon. “Or was that something that slipped by the wayside Goemon?” Sarutobi asks him jokingly.

            “Well, that’s something not as important as the other duties of a Gym Leader.” Goemon says too embarrassed to admit he forgot.

            “So then, let’s start this match.” Jaden says tired of waiting.

            “Fine then let’s begin.” Goemon says ready to start the match as well.

 

A short while later the duo stands on opposite ends of a clearing with a stone in the middle with Sarutobi sitting on the stone.

            “Are both participants ready?” Sarutobi asks the pair before thy nod in agreement. “Okay then let the battle begin.” Sarutobi says signaling the start of the match.

            “Okay Murkrow.” Goemon says throwing out a Poke’ball before a Murkrow pops out of it.

            “Okay then Axel.” Jaden says throwing out a Poke’ball before Combusken pops out of it. “Let’s do this Axel, Flame Charge.” Jaden says to Combusken before it stomps on the ground engulfing itself in fire and charging at the Murkrow.

            “Murkrow, Haze.” Goemon says to Murkrow before it unleashes a large dark haze blinding Jaden and Combusken.

            “What the, where did they go?” Jaden asks looking around.

            “If you want a tip boy, this isn’t a straight forward battle; this is a battle where misdirection is the key.” Sarutobi says explaining things to Jaden.

            “Okay, Axel let’s get going.” Jaden says rushing into the forest.

            “Well then, I wonder how he’ll do in this match?” Sarutobi asks himself watching Jaden run into the forest.

 

In the middle of the forest Jaden alongside Combusken look around trying to find Goemon.

            “Where is he?” Jaden asks looking around.

Suddenly a Houndoom jumps out of the bushes with its fangs electrified, before biting Combusken.

            “Axel.” Jaden says concerned for Combusken. “What was that?” Jaden asks confused.

            “Remember we both can freely switch between all three of our Pokémon, so why wouldn’t I take advantage and use a Pokémon you haven’t seen yet.” Goemon says from an unknown location somewhere near Jaden.

            “Well we might be able to switch but if I can see the opponent then it doesn’t matter.” Jaden says confidently. “Now Axel, Brick Break.” Jaden says to Combusken.

As Combusken charges at Houndoom prepared to attack, Houndoom jumps into the bushes and disappears.

            “What the?” Jaden asks confused.

            “Does this surprise you, me and my Pokémon have trained in this forest for years, we all know it like the back of our hands; you won’t catch us while we hide ourselves inside of it.” Goemon says bragging.  
            “Fine then, I’ll chase you down.” Jaden says attempting to follow behind Houndoom.

Jaden and Combusken manage to find themselves in a small clearing, when they Goemon standing in the trees looking down at them.

            “So then you managed to find me.” Goemon says mockingly.

            “Yeah, and I’m not letting you run off this time.” Jaden says in response to Goemon. “Axel Flame Charge.” Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Combusken stomps on the ground before being engulfed in flames before charging at Goemon.

            “Okay then Murkrow, Dark Pulse.” Goemon says ordering Murkrow.

Murkrow pops out from behind Goemon and unleashes a wave of dark energy out at Combusken, who takes the full force of the attack, knocking it back.

            “Now return Murkrow.” Goemon says returning Murkrow to its Poke’ball. “Now Houndoom, use Thunder Fang.” Goemon says throwing out another Poke’ball.

Houndoom pops out of the Poke’ball before electrifying its fangs and charging at Combusken.

            “Axel, Poison Jab.” Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Combusken charges at Houdoom before punching it repeatedly while Houdoom bites it.

            “Now Axel, Brick Break.” Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Combusken then karate chops Houndoom as it sinks its fangs deeper into Combusken, soon both Pokémon lie on the ground knocked out from the damage.

            “Combusken and Houndoom are unable to battle.” Sarutobi says appearing in a large tree.

            “Okay then, Murkrow Haze.” Goemon says throwing out a Poke’ball before Murkrow pops out and unleashes a dark haze as the pair disappears.

            “Geez, not again.” Jaden says annoyed, as he follows behind them. “Come on Gen.” Jaden says throwing out a Poke’ball with Frogadier coming out and following behind him.

Soon Jaden enters another part of the forest desperately looking for Goemon.

            “Okay then, I need to think about this.” Jaden says tired of running around. “Okay, calm down and focus.” Jaden says as he stops and concentrates.

As Jaden stands around he hears some rustling in a nearby tree.

            “Now, Gen Ice Beam.” Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier unleashes a large beam of ice aimed at the noise, before it hits Goemon and Murkrow emerge.

            “Now, Murkrow Psychic.” Goemon says ordering Murkrow, when suddenly Frogadier starts to float in the air.

            “Okay, Frogadier Dark Pulse.” Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier then unleashes a wave of dark energy at Murkrow before it stops floating and lands on the ground.

            “So then, that’s how you want to play.” Goemon says looking at Jaden.

            “Yeah let’s do this.” Jaden says energetically.

            “Now Murkrow Aerial Ace.” Goemon says as Murkrow begins charging at Frogadier.

            “Okay then Frogadier, jump up.” Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier then jumps from tree to tree getting higher and higher as Murkrow follows behind it trying to hit it, soon Frogadier jumps higher and higher into the air before getting above Murkrow.

            “Now, Ice Beam.” Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier then unleashes a beam or ice out at Murkrow, hitting it and knocking it into the ground knocking it out.

            “Murkrow is unable to battle.” Sarutobi says appearing at the top of a tree looking down at the pair.

            “Okay then, it’s about time I got serious.” Goemon says holding up a Poke’ball. “Weavile, use Brick Break.” Goemon says throwing out the Poke’ball as Weavile comes out.

As soon as it comes out of the Poke’ball Weavile rushes at Frogadier as it lands on the ground, karate chopping it knocking it out.

            “What the?” Jaden asks confused about Weavile’s strength.

            “Weavile here is my strongest Pokémon and most valued partner, so then the real battle starts now.” Goemon says seriously to Jaden.

            “Fine then let’s do this.” Jaden says as he holds up a Poke’ball. “Come on Tik.” Jaden says as Joltik comes out of the Poke’ball and crawls onto Jaden’s shoulder.

            “What do you expect a tiny little Pokémon like that to do?” Goemon asks insulting Joltik.

            “As you said misdirection is the key to this battle, so underestimating Tik might be the worst thing you can do.” Jaden says mocking Goemon.

            “Well then, let’s see who’s right.” Goemon says responding to Jaden.

            “Well then, this time you have to find me.” Jaden says running into the forest.

            “Okay then, let’s end this cat and mouse game.” Goemon says chasing after him.

In the forest Goemon and Weavile jump around looking for Jaden.

            “Where is that kid?” Goemon asks annoyed by this.

Suddenly the pair jump into a large electrified web shocking them.

            “What was that?” Goemon asks confused by the webbing.

            “That was an electro web.” Jaden says down below Goemon. “Tik and I hid a lot of electro webs in the surrounding area.” Jaden says explaining things to Goemon.

            “Well all we have to do is get to you and knock out that Joltik and we win.” Goemon says jumping down towards Jaden along with Weavile.

As the pair jump down they rapidity hit various Electro Webs before reaching Jaden.

            “It looks like our win.” Goemon says exhausted from the fall.

            “Is it?” Jaden asks sarcastically.

            “Wait where’s that Joltik?” Goemon asks confused noticing the missing Joltik.

Suddenly Weavile falls over with Joltik sitting on its back.

            “What happened?” Goemon asks curiously.

            “I can explain.” Sarutobi says appearing above the pair in a tree. “While you were focused on chasing him and barreling through those Electro Webs, Joltik jumped onto Weavile and while it was distracted it used Bug Bite to finish it off.” Sarutobi says explaining things to Goemon.

            “Yeah, I had the idea while looking around the forest.” Jaden says explaining himself.

            “And with that, you are out of usable Pokémon and the challenger wins.” Sarutobi says explaining things.

 

A while later the group reconvenes in front of the police station.

            “Here, the stealth badge.” Goemon says begrudgingly handing the badge to Jaden.

            “Thanks.” Jaden says happily. “Look guys we got the stealth badge.” Jaden says happily to his Pokémon.

            “So then, where are you heading now?” Sarutobi asks Jaden.

            “I don’t know, I figured I’d just wander around looking for a town with a gym.” Jaden says answering him.

            “Well if you’re looking for the next gym it’s in Brygan City, if you’re trying to get to it from here you need to go through the Serrated Pass through the Draco Mountains.” Goemon says explaining things.

            “Thanks, well then, I’m off to the next Gym.” Jaden says happily rushing off followed by his Pokémon.

            “That kid’s interesting; he really was a good opponent for you.” Sarutobi says watching Jaden rush off.

            “Yeah well he’s an odd kid, but I guess he’s okay.” Goemon says as Jaden rushes off.


	13. Ch.12: Caravan

** Ch. 12: Caravan **

 

In a desolate field Vera wanders around before stopping atop a hill.

            “Okay, then I wonder where I am now?” Vera says regaining her scenes and looking around.

On the horizon she sees a large group of people and Pokémon with various wagons.

            “I wonder what that is?” Vera asks looking at it. “I wanna go check it out.” Vera says excitedly rushing towards the group.

 

A while later as she approaches she sees the group moving with Vera walking up to an old man driving a wagon being pulled by a Rapidash.

            “Um, excuse me.” Vera says trying to get the man’s attention.

            “What is it?” The man says to Vera.

            “Can you tell me what this is for?” Vera asks curiously about the group.

            “You see, this is a merchants caravan, where on our way to Centrum City to sale some things.” The man says explaining things to Vera.

            “Oh what are you selling?” Vera asks curiously.

            “We’re selling various evolution items and some other items.” The man explains to Vera.

            “That’s amazing.” Vera says to the man amazed by the idea.

As Vera continues to follow behind the man an odd figure appears on a cliff over the caravan.

            “Go Drapion, Earthquake.” The man says throwing out a Poke’ball, over the caravan.

Suddenly a large Drapion appears over the caravan as they pass by the cliff, falling on them before crashing onto of them before stomping around shaking the earth.

            “What’s that?” Vera asks looking at the Drapion as the various merchants panic at the sight.

            “Everyone, calm down, anyone with Pokémon come to the front and fight, while everyone else go to the back, and stay on edge.” The man says yelling at the merchants.

As the man says this the various merchants take their Pokémon and go to fight the Drapion, who then turns its attention to them and starts fighting them. While this goes on a mysterious figure descends from the cliffs and goes to an unguarded wagon, opening it to reveal various evolution stones.

            “There they are, now then everyone grab anything you can.” The man says throwing out five more Poke’balls.

As he says this, the various Pokémon he has grabs the various stones; one of the Pokémon a Pancham drops one of the stones outside and attempts to retrieve it.

            “Hello there little one.” Vera says to the Pancham.

The Pancham shocked by her appearance jumps back.

            “What is it?” The man asks the Pancham seeing Vera.

            “Hello there.” Vera says to the man.

            “So then, what are you doing get rid of her.” The man says to the Pancham.

The Pancham hearing this jumps at Vera, before she dodges out of the way.

            “What’s wrong little one?” Vera asks the Pancham as it keeps charging at her.

While this goes on the man roots through the wagon before finding a large gem, and taking it before leaving as his other Pokémon jump out of the wagon.

            “You’re still not done?” The man asks the Pancham as Vera dodges more of its attacks.

The man looks at Pancham with detest before turning around.

            “I don’t need a weakling like you.” The man says before running off.

Seeing the man escaping the Drapion digs into the ground escaping as well as the various merchants begin to relax after the battle, while one merchant goes to check on the cargo.

            “Guy’s someone stole all the evolutionary items.” The merchant says checking the cargo.

            “Wait where is all the cargo?” The man asks looking at the wagon.

            “Oh, if you’re looking for that stuff I saw someone rooting throughout it alongside his Pokémon.”  Vera says answering the man.

            “Someone stole most of the cargo?” The man asks Vera.

            “Yeah, he had this little one play with me while he messed around in there.” Vera says explaining things, while pointing at the Pancham standing in a corner stunned.

            “This Pokémon helped rob us?” One of the merchants says looking at the Pancham.

            “Why’s it still around?” Another merchant asks looking at the Pancham.

            “Maybe he got rid of it?” Another merchant says answering him.

            “We don’t have time for this; we have to get everything repaired so we can move on before more bandits come out way.” The man says directing the merchants.

After awhile the Pancham starts to wander off with Vera following behind it.

            “Where are you going, little one?” Vera asks the Pancham.

Pancham looks back at Vera before yelling out at her.

            “Do you want to follow you’re trainer?” Vera asks the Pancham, who nods at her. “Okay then, let’s go after him.” Vera says to the Pancham.

 

After a while the Pancham leads Vera to a large cave.

            “So this is where he is?” Vera asks the Pancham.

Pancham nods at her before running into the cave with Vera following behind it.

 

Inside the cave the duo see the man looking over his stolen bounty.

            “I retrieved the items.” The man says over a Poke’gear. “About the gem, is it really that important?” The man asks holding the gem he stole from the caravan.

As the pair try to get closer they knock over a stone alerting him to their presence.

            “So then, you decided to return.” The man says to the Pancham.

            “Um, excuse me, if you would could you return the stuff you stole, the merchants really need it?” Vera asks the man curiously.

            “You’re quite the odd girl, but I cannot return these items.” The man says answering her.

            “Well, that’s not very nice; if you don’t return it I’ll be forced to fight you.” Vera says to the man holding up a Poke’ball.

            “Oh you’ll fight me?” The man asks jokingly. “You can’t possibly win.” The man says looking at Vera.

Suddenly Pancham stands in front of Vera taking an offensive position against the man.

            “Oh, you’ll fight against me.” The man says to the Pancham. “Okay then, let’s battle.” The man says holding up a Poke’ball. “I am Ciggma, and you’ll regret this battle.” The man says throwing out the Poke’ball.

Suddenly a Zangoose pops out of the Poke’ball and charges at Pancham who barely dodges the attack.

            “Watch out little one.” Vera says to the Pancham as it dodges Zangoose’s attacks.

            “Zangoose, Crush Claw.” The man says ordering Zangoose.

As the Zangoose charges at Pancham the attack hits pushing Pancham into the caves wall.

            “Little one!” Vera screams out looking at Pancham, before running back to it. “Are you okay little one?” Vera asks the Pancham. “Hey, let’s fight him together okay.” Vera says to the Pancham who nods in agreement.

The pair gets up and stands in front of Ciggma determined.

            “So then you’re not giving up?” Ciggma asks mockingly. “Okay then, let’s end this.” Ciggma says to Zangoose.

Zangoose charges at the pair again bearing its claws.

            “Okay, little one Brick Break.” Vera says ordering the Pancham.

Pancham charges at the Zangoose, karate chopping it into the ground.

            “That’s not all, now then Bulldoze.” Vera says ordering Pancham.

Almost immediately Pancham stomps into the ground on top of Zangoose shaking the cave and knocking it out.

            “So then, you’ve been holding out on me.” Ciggma says looking at Pancham, before returning Zangoose to its Poke’ball.

            “We won so give us back the items you stole.” Vera says to Ciggma.

            “I’ll return the items, and you can have this.” Ciggma says throwing a Poke’ball at Vera. “I’ll be seeing you later girl.” Ciggma says disappearing into the cave.

            “We did it little one.” Vera says happily to Pancham. “So how do we return these?” Vera asks looking at the various bags of stolen items.

As they look around they notice a large wagon.

            “Okay then, let’s get moving.” Vera says happily.

 

A while later as the caravan finishes its repairs they attempt to get moving again.

            “Wait hold on.” Vera says to the caravan pulling a cart with the various items alongside Pancham with Floette in the back.

 

A while later she meets up with the merchants who start unloading the cart.

            “I don’t know how to thank you.” The man says to Vera.

            “It’s no problem; I hope you can forgive the little one.” Vera says to the man.

            “Its fine along as the items are returned.” The man says laughing.

            “Um sir, the gem is missing.” A merchant says walking up to the pair.

            “Well, it’s just some odd pearl we found, it’s no big deal.” The man says happily.

 

A while later Vera walks off looking around.           

            “I wonder where I should go next, normally I just wander around.” Vera says thinking to herself.

While she stands around thinking Pancham walks up behind her.

            “Huh, what do you want little one?” Vera asks the Pancham.

Pancham holds up its Poke’ball and gives it to Vera.

            “You want to come with me?” Vera asks the Pancham, who nods at her. “Okay then, let’s get moving then, but wait what should I call you?” Vera asks curiously. “I know, how about Pan.” Vera says to the Pancham. “Okay, let’s go Pan.” Vera says putting Pan in its Poke’ball.

Almost immediately afterwards, Vera falls unconscious and starts wandering around off into the distance.


	14. Ch.13: Deep Underground

** Ch. 13: Deep Underground **

 

Deep underground in a long tunnel, Liam wanders around looking for a way in the dark tunnel. Suddenly a large flash of light flashes in front of his face blinding him.

            “What are you doing here boy?” A man’s voice asks from behind the light source.

As Liam opens his eyes he sees a large man with large beard with a Nincada standing in front of him shinning up the cave.

            “Are you lost?” The man asks Liam curiously.

            “Um…” Liam says in response trying out to answer him.

            “Well, if you’re lost I can take you to the camp nearby.” The man says leading Liam further down the tunnel.

            “Okay then, if this is a trap I need to be prepared.” Liam says reaching for his Poke’balls cautiously as he follows the man.

Soon the pair arrive in a large cavern illuminated with by various Carbink scattered around the area and lodged into the walls as well, with various other people running around alongside their Pokémon.

            “What is this place?” Liam asks curiously.

            “This is out base camp in the Gnome Tunnels.” The man says answering him. “My name’s Gordon, me and the others here are miners digging in the Gnome Tunnels.” Gordon says explaining himself.

            “Wow this camp is huge.” Liam says looking around.

            “Well we had years to make this place.” Gordon says to Liam.

The pair soon walk into the cavern with the various miners working on various projects; soon Liam notices a few of the miners excavating odd stones.

            “Did you all find fossils?” Liam asks curiously.

            “Yes, we dig them up occasionally when we look in the tunnels; we even have a regeneration station.” Gordon says pointing at an Omanyte coming out of a large nearby machine.

            “Do you really think now is a good time for a tour.” A girl with short brown hair alongside an Excadrill.

            “Oh, Maude what’re you doing here shouldn’t you be at the gym?” Gordon asks the girl.

            “You know no one ever goes to that place.” Maude says explaining herself. “So I decided to work a bit more on the map, I even found a few new tunnels today.” Maude says happily.

            “You’re still wasting your time with that map?” Gordon asks curiously.

            “What’s wrong with it, I mean a map of the Gnome Tunnels is a good idea.” Liam says interjecting.

            “See he agrees with me.” Maude says happy about Liam’s agreement.

            “Let me ask you, what do you know about the Gnome Tunnels?” Gordon asks Liam seriously.

            “The Gnome Tunnels were dug out during the war, and it was mostly used to transport items from place to place.” Liam says explaining things.

            “Correct, but do you know what happened to the tunnels after that?” Gordon asks seriously. “With the surface desolated, a lot of Pokémon found their way into these tunnels and some of them dug more and more tunnels adding onto the previous ones, and making the tunnels erratic.” Gordon says explaining things. “With that, it’s impossible to map out the tunnels especially for a single person.” Gordon says looking at Maude.

“Oh, shut up Gordon, it’s not impossible, and one day I’ll show you.” Maude says insulted by Gordon.

            “Can I ask you something?” Liam asks Maude curiously. “Have you come across any odd buildings in the tunnels?” Liam asks curiously.

            “Sorry to say, I haven’t really, I can’t really go out to far in the tunnels, you see I’m the Gym Leader of Brygon City, so I can’t explore that much.” Maude says answering him.

            “Well then, how about we get to finding you an exit.” Gordon says trying to direct Liam to an exit.

            “Wait a second; I can’t leave the tunnels yet.” Liam says to Gordon.

            “Why?” Maude asks curiously.

Liam decides to explain his situation to the pair.

            “So then, you’re running away from some bad people.” Maude says summing up the situation.

            “And looking for some weird building in the tunnels somewhere.” Gordon says adding on to the summation.

            “Yeah, so I can’t leave until I find the building.” Liam says seriously.

            “Well, we can’t really help you; we have some more stuff to dig up around here.” Gordon says to him.

            “I don’t venture to far from Brygon City, but if I can I’ll help you.” Maude says to Liam seriously.

            “Thanks, but I should do this by myself, I have to do this by myself, if you got involved they could be after you.” Liam says seriously to the pair.

 

Meanwhile on a cliff near the top of the cavern, a pair of figures stands hidden in the shadows.

            “So then, the trackers working appropriately.” One of the figures says looking at Liam.

            “Yes, and I’ve brought the experiment.” The other figure says holding up a syringe filled with an odd liquid.

            “Okay then, let’s hope you’re a little more successful this time.” The figure says holding up a Poke’ball.

Soon the figure injects the syringe into the Poke’ball injecting the fluid into the Poke’ball before throwing it out over the cavern before disappearing into a tunnel.

 

As the trio talk the Poke’ball falls above their heads before a large Salamence pops out before unleashing a large breath of blue fire burning the camp.

            “That Salamence where did it come from?” Maude asks looking at the rampaging Salamence.

            “That Salamence, I saw it in another cavern a few days ago, but it seems more crazed than earlier.” Liam says looking at the Salamence.

As Salamence continues attacking the various Carbinks blast it with energy attempting to attack it, but the Salamence ignores the attacks and continues attacking the camp.

            “The Carbink’s attacks can’t seem to do anything to that thing.” Gordon says looking at the Salamence continuing to attack.

            “Well then, I’ll have to do this.” Maude says seriously. “Excadrill use Metal Claw.” Maude says ordering Excadrill.

Hearing this Excadrill springs up jumping up at Salamence with its claws extended, unfortunately Excadrill doesn’t get near it and falls into the floor below.

            “Damn, it’s too high up.” Maude says annoyed by the Salamence.

            “Does anyone have any flying Pokémon?” Liam asks curiously.

            “No, because we’re in these tunnels we don’t need any flying Pokémon.” Gordon says explaining things.

            “Besides, I’m a ground type trainer.” Maude says explaining herself.

As Liam stands around with the pair looking at the Salamence destroying the camp, suddenly an odd stone flies in front of Liam’s feet.

            “Wait that’s an old amber.” Liam says looking at the stone.

Liam rushes to the old amber, grabbing it before Salamence looks directly at him, before they both look into each other’s eyes; suddenly it unleashes another blast of blue flames, but Klefki blocks the attack and is unaffected by it.

            “Thanks Kairi.” Liam says to the Klefki. “That attack must be Dragon Breath, that explains why you and the Carbink aren’t affected by it.” Liam says thinking things out. “Salamence must be in pain.” Liam says looking at Salamence’s eyes.

            “Hey you idiot what’re you doing?” Maude yells out to Liam.

            “I have a plan.” Liam says to Maude. “But I need the regeneration station.” Liam says explaining himself.

Soon Liam puts the old amber inside the regeneration station with Gordon and Maude looking at him curiously.

            “What’re you doing, now’s not the time to analyze the fossil.” Maude says looking at Liam.

            “I know, but this fossil’s special.” Liam says messing around with the stations controls. “Now then, let’s do this.” Liam says as a large light envelops the fossil in the station.

As the light dissipates the fossil disappears and an embryo appears in its place before rapidly gestating growing larger and larger until a large Aerodactyl appears before smashing open the glass spreading its wings.

            “This Pokémon can reach Salamence.” Liam says looking at the Aerodactyl.

            “Wait, that Pokémon just regenerated, it’s too weak to fight that thing.” Maude says concerned.

            “It may be weak, but it can take a Pokémon up there.” Liam says explaining things.

Suddenly Aerodactyl flies up to Salamence, when Salamence notices this it tries to attack with a blue fire, but the attack is blocked by Klefki. As the Aerodactyl gets closer a figure jumps off its back and attacks Salamence.

            “Now Excadrill, Metal Claw.” Maude yells out to Excadrill who jumps to Salamence clawing at it knocking it down.

            “Now, Aerodactyl Ice Fang.” Liam says to Aerodactyl who with its fangs becoming frozen bites Salamence.

After both attacks Salamence falls to the ground exhausted from its rampage.

            “Is it okay?” Maude asks looking at the exhausted Salamence.

            “It need rest thankfully the dosage was low.” Liam says looking over Salamence.

            “So was this Pokémon was experimented on by those guys who’re hunting you?” Gordon asks Liam.

            “I think it is, it rejected the process and went on a rampage, because of it, most of the time this could be fatal but thankfully Salamence will be okay.” Liam says explaining things.

            “But, if those guys found you here, you can’t stick around here.” Maude says thinking about things. “But I have an idea.” Maude says rushing off. “Follow me.” Maude says asking for the pair to follow her.

 

A while later the trio stands in front of a large tunnel.

            “What is this?” Liam asks curiously.

            “This tunnel will take you to a nearby city, when you get there you can try to find your way, hopefully this will throw your pursuers off.” Maude says explaining things.

            “Okay.” Liam says nervously looking into the tunnel.

            “Before you go, take this.” Gordon says handing Liam a Poke’ball.

            “What’s this?’ Liam asks curiously looking at it.

            “That’s Aerodactyl’s Poke’ball.” Gordon says explaining things.

            “Wait this is a bit much, I don’t need this.” Liam says nervously.

            “It’s okay, I told you we don’t really need any flying Pokémon down here.” Gordon says explaining things.

            “And I’m a ground type trainer.” Maude says explaining herself.

            “I guess, I’ll take it.” Liam says taking the Poke’ball. “I’ll move on ahead, and hopefully those guys won’t follow me this way.” Liam says walking into the tunnel.

 

Meanwhile in a dark tunnel a duo of figures look at a monitor with a small moving dot.

            “So then, he’s moving on.” One of the figures says.

            “Yes, let’s follow behind him.” The other figure says seriously.

Suddenly a loud noise is heard over a Poke’gear, with one of the figures answering it.

            “Yes, okay, we’ll be on hold.” The figure says over the Poke’gear.

            “What is it?” The other figure asks.

            “We’re to be on hold we’re needed elsewhere, let’s move on to Okeanos City.” One of the figures says looking seriously at the other, as they both move on deeper into the corner.


	15. Ch.14: The Dojo

** Ch. 14: The Dojo **

 

In the middle of a rocky area Aire walks alongside their Pokémon looking around for anything insight, before seeing something running across the ground at a fast speed creating a large dust cloud.

            “I wonder what that is?” Aire asks curiously.

As Aire gets closer she sees an odd man in a karate uniform with black hair running alongside a Machamp seemingly racing each other.

            “Come on Machamp; let this be our final contest.” The man says boasting to the Machamp.

The pair eventually fall over tired from the extensive run.

            “That was an impressive run Machamp.” The man says praising the Machamp as they both hyperventilate.

            “I wonder what they’re doing out here?” Aire asks curiously.

            “You can stop hiding.” The man says looking in Aire’s direction.

            “Um, sorry for spying on you.” Aire says nervously.

            “That outfit, you must be one of the Aura Knight’s aren’t you?” The man asks Aire curiously.

            “Yes, how did you know?” Aire asks curiously.

            “I’ve seen that uniform before, do you know Erin and Lee; I helped raise those two.” The man says boastfully.

            “I think I remember Lee saying something about some gruff old man who helped raise them.” Aire says thinking about things.

            “Yup that sounds like something Lee would say, that little twerp, he was always a trouble maker.” The man says laughing. “So then what’re you doing out here, I thought you guys never strayed far from your base?” The man asks curiously.

            “I came out here to try and become stronger.” Aire says answering him.

            “That is a noble goal.” The man says loudly alongside his Machamp impressed by Aire’s goal. “I’m greatly impressed by your courage and your will, you must come with me.” The man says to Aire.

            “Um, what?” Aire asks curiously.

            “You must come with me to the dojo and I’ll show you how to become stronger.” The man says to Aire.

            “Um, what is your name?” Aire asks curiously.

            “My name is Guam and I am the Dojo master.” The man says introducing himself.

 

A while later the pair approach a large building guarded by a large wall with a gate blocking it, as the gates open revealing a large temple and a duo of men in uniforms alongside a Throh and a Swak greet the pair.

            “Welcome back master.” One of the pair says.

            “It appears you have a guest with you, should we alert Gwen?” The other asks curiously.

            “Yes, tell Gwen to prepare three more spaces at dinner.” Guam says ordering the pair before they run off.

            “Dinner, I can’t possibly stay that long.” Aire says nervously.

            “Nonsense, any friend of those idiots is welcome here.” Guam says happily to Aire.

Suddenly the sound of intense running is heard coming from the back end of the temple as a girl with long black hair in a karate uniform alongside a Mienshao rush towards the pair before jumping into the air and kicking Guam and the Machamp in the face, knocking them down.

            “Dad, you ran off again, the disciples and I were worried about you, how many times have I told you to tell someone when you run off.” The girl says yelling at Guam.

            “I’m sorry daughter, me and Machamp were having another contest.” Guam says explaining himself.

            “Geez dad, I told you to stop running off, I’m so tired of you and Machamps constant contests, it’s so annoying.” She says yelling at Guam.

Before long she notices Aire standing alongside her Pokémon watching the pair.

            “That uniform, you must be one of the Aura Knights do you know Lee and Erin?” The girl asks curiously.

            “Yes.” Aire says nervously.

            “This is Aire; she’s on a quest to become stronger.” Guam says introducing her.

            “That’s quite an impressive quest, I’m sure we can help you on it, oh, by the way my name’s Gwen.” She says impressed by Aire and introducing herself.

            “Thank you, I don’t want to be a bother.” Aire says nervously.

            “Geez, don’t be so nervous, as far as I’m concerned you’re practically family, so lighten up a bit.” Gwen says to Aire to help her calm down.

            “Don’t waste your time on getting her to relax Gwen; she’s way too uptight for her own good.” A voice says coming behind the group.

Looking back the group sees Lee alongside his Tyrogue walking up to the group.

            “Lee what’re you doing here?” Guam asks curiously.

            “I came to ask a favor of you master I’d like to battle you.” Lee says answering him seriously.


	16. Ch.15: The Rebels

** Ch. 15: The Rebels **

 

Outside a large city in the middle of a desolate area Celes walks closer and closer to it looking at the city seriously.

            “Centurum City, the beacon of hope in the middle of this desolate region, a city rebuilt by the Signus Corporation as a symbol of their might in the Aevum region.” Celes says to herself walking towards the city. “I always hated this place.” She says as she walks up to it.

 

A while later inside the city Celes walks down a hidden flight of stairs making her way to a doorway at the bottom of the stairs, she then knocks on it three times in a pattern before someone unlocks the door on the other side.

            “Ah, welcome back mademoiselle.” A short man with large buck teeth in a suit and a top hat says to Celes as she goes into the room. “As cold as ever.” The man says she passes him.

As she enters the room she sees a bar with various tables around the room, and a large stage in the background with various people sitting around doing various things as Celes walks to the bar sitting on a bar stool.

            “Aren’t you a little too drink?” A man dressed in red with a rose on his shirt says cleaning out a bar glass.

            “Geez, do we have to do this every time Fiore?” Celes asks annoyed.

            “You can’t play along even for a little bit can you Celes?” Fiore asks also annoyed by her.

            “You know this girl has no sense of fun what so ever.” The buck toothed man says walking up to the pair.

            “Erutus, shouldn’t you be counting your money or something?” Celes asks sarcastically.

            “Well well, it looks like the kitty might have some claws.” Erutus says jokingly alongside her.

A while later a girl with black pigtails approaches the trio before kicking Fiore in the leg.

            “Fiore, I thought I told you to bring me my juice an hour ago.” The girl yells at Fiore.

            “I’m sorry Victoria; I was a bit busy so I couldn’t bring it.” Fiore says to Victoria.

            “Ah, Celes your back.” Victoria says noticing Celes and ignoring Fiore.

            “I came as a stopover; I’m on my way Okeanos City.” Celes says to Victoria explaining her presence.

            “Can’t you stay, I’m the only girl here, Einheria’s busy with her mission and Praline’s busy with recruiting, it’s no fun just standing around here.” Victoria’s bored of standing around.

Soon the entire room stands stunned at the presence of a man with black hair in a dark suit enters the room alongside an Alakazam before walking over to the group.

            “Victoria, I’m surprised at you, you know that everyone has their parts to play in the grand plan, soon your time will come.” The man says to Victoria.

            “Of course sir, I’m sorry about complaining.” Victoria says relenting.

            “That applies to all of you all of you will have your time so don’t be ashamed of how small your role is.” The man says to the crowd who start cheering him.

            “Amadeus sir.” Celes says approaching the man.

            “Ah, Celes it’s quite rare to see you here nowadays.” Amadeus says to Celes.

            “I decided to stop over to rest before making my way to Okeanos City.” Celes says to Amadeus.

            “Well, I’m happy to see you no matter the circumstances.” Amadeus says to Celes. “You know you’re one of the most important to the grand plan.” Amadeus says to Celes.

            “I know, I am going to be on my way soon.” Celes says to Amadeus.

            “Hold on, this mission might be a bit too much to you.” Amadeus says to Celes as she heads out the door.

            “But isn’t this important?” Celes asks curiously.

            “It is, Erutus you’re not doing anything are you?” Amadeus asks Erutus curiously.

            “No sir, besides I’ve always wanted to check out S. S. Distare, and especially its cargo.” Erutus says happily.

            “Sir, I can do this mission on my own.” Celes says annoyed at the thought of working with Erutus.

            “Celes, doing this mission could be too difficult for you and besides, I’d be beside myself if you were hurt on this mission.” Amadeus says to Celes.

            “Fine.” Celes says annoyed.

            “Well then come on girl.” Erutus says walking out of the room.

            “Be careful you two and come back safely.” Amadeus says to the pair as they leave.

            “I still wish I could go its boring waiting around here.” Victoria says annoyed.

            “Oh, don’t worry Victoria; I have a job for you.” Amadeus says to Victoria.


	17. Ch.16: Growth

** Ch. 16: Growth **

 

Inside the Dojo, a group of disciples sit around in front of a large table alongside their Pokémon waiting for dinner with Guam sitting around in the middle of them all. Soon Gwen comes in alongside her Mienshao carrying a large pot with Aire and Lee with the pair now wearing the karate uniforms alongside their Pokémon carrying plates and bowls.

            “Okay everyone dinners ready.” Gwen says happily slamming down the pot.

            “This is impressive; I can’t believe you make dinner for all of them.” Aire says impressed by the sight.

            “It’s no big deal I do this every day so I’m used to it.” Gwen says embarrassed by Aire’s praise.

            “Oh please, all she does is cook the same gruel every day; I just hope her cooking has improved.” Lee says responding to her statement.

            “Lee, you should be quite.” Gwen says threatening Lee.

            “Oh please, I’m not scared of you.” Lee says shaking at the sight of her.

            “Oh Lee whatever do you mean.” Gwen says in a threatening monotone.

A while later the entire group eats alongside their Pokémon as Aire looks around at all of them.

            “Do you all eat dinner like this every day?” Aire asks curiously.

            “It’s to foster a sense of community among us alongside our Pokémon, and strengthen our bonds.” Guam explains to Aire.

            “Yeah, it’s like this every day, all the disciples and our Pokémon eating Gwen’s gruel.” Lee says responding to Aire.

Suddenly he’s punched in the face and falls on the floor.

            “Oh Lee, you need to know when to shut up.” Gwen says to Lee.

            “So Lee and Erin grew up here?’ Aire asks trying to ignore the sight.

            “Yes, I found them when they were just kids, and me and my Machamp, back when it was a Machoke were competing.” Guam says explaining things.

            “Yeah, you took in us little orphans and decided to raise us.” Lee says sitting back up.

            “Yeah, and you’ve been a pain in my neck ever since.” Gwen says giving her opinion.

            “You should’ve seen the two of them as kids, Lee was always following behind Erin like a puppy, he even choice a Pokémon like his because he idolized him.” Guam says laughing.

            “Shut up, when are we going to battle anyway?” Lee asks annoyed.

            “Lee, you should remember how things go around here; we’ll battle after everyone has finished dinner.” Guam says explaining things.

            “Lee, is the only reason you came out here to fight against Guam?” Aire asks curiously.

            “You could say that, but you’re really the reason I came out here.” Lee says answering her.

            “Lee, I’m not coming back just yet and you can’t make me.” Aire says to Lee.

            “Wait, you misunderstand me, after you left everyone started to train, not wanting to get outdone by you.” Lee explains to Aire. “So I came back here to fight the master in hopes of getting stronger myself.” Lee explains to Aire.

            “Wait so everyone’s trying to get stronger?” Aire asks curiously.

            “Yup.” Lee says answering her.

            “Great, now even if I do become stronger I’ll still be the weakest.” Aire says thinking about the situation.

            “Okay then Lee, let’s go to the arena.” Guam says to Lee.

            “Finally.” Lee says excitedly.

 

Guam then leads the group to the center of the temple a large arena in the middle of a small moat.

            “This is where you’ll have your battle Lee.” Guam says to Lee.

            “Wait you’ll, I thought I was fighting you master?” Lee asks curiously.

            “No, at the moment you aren’t ready to battle me and Machamp.” Guam says with Machamp nodding along with him.

            “But I wanted to battle you master not any random disciple.” Lee says complaining.

            “No, you won’t be battling a random disciple; you’ll battle the Dojo’s number two.” Guam says looking at Gwen.

            “You shouldn’t underestimate me Lee, now even Erin could win against me no matter how many times we fought.” Gwen says taunting Lee.

            “Fine then let’s do this.” Lee says getting ready for the fight.

 

Soon both sides stand on opposite ends of the field alongside their Pokémon with Guam standing outside the arena in the middle watching and Aire standing next to him.

            “Okay are both of you ready to start?” Guam asks seriously, with both nodding. “Okay then, let the match begin.” Guam says signaling the start of the match.

            “Okay then, I’ll take the first attack, Tyrouge Bullet Punch.” Lee says ordering his Tyrouge who charges in at Mienshao.

            “Looks like you haven’t changes, Mienshao Acrobatics.” Gwen says ordering Mienshao.

As Tyrouge gets closer Mienshao starts shaking rapidly and Tyrouge’s attack seemingly passes through it only for Mienshao to appear behind it and kick it over the head knocking it back.

            “Tyrouge, Fake out.” Lee says ordering Tyrouge.

            “You never learn do you?” Gwen asks curiously. “Mienshao Aura sphere.” Gwen says ordering Mienshao.

Soon Tyrouge charges in at Mienshao, but before it can Mienshao unleashes a large energy ball at Tyrouge that blasts it back nearly knocking it out as it tries to get back on its feet.

            “You never learn Lee, and why hasn’t Tyrouge evolved yet?” Gwen asks Lee curiously.

            “Shut up, Tyrouge Strength.” Lee says ordering Tyrouge.

            “Could it be that you were hoping it’d evolve into a Hitmonlee like Erin’s, well you were always following behind him, I mean you chose Tyrouge just because Erin did to didn’t you?” Gwen continues asking Lee as Mienshao dodges Tyrouge’s attacks.

            “Shut up, Tyrouge Bullet Punch.” Lee says ordering Tyrouge.

            “Look Aire, you’ll never be able to grow in strength if you’re lying to yourself about your true intentions and motivations.” Guam explains to Aire watching the match.

Soon Tyrouge is thrown back next to Lee who starts looking over the exhausted Pokémon.

            “So what, so what if I was trying to be like Erin, he’s strong and I decided to be strong I had to be like him, but if that’s what’s holding me back then I’ll have to find my own way.” Lee says thinking about the situation.

As Lee says this Tyrouge is overcome with a bright light as the light fades Tyrouge has changed into a Hitmontop.

            “Well look at that.” Gwen says at the sight.

            “Tyrouge?” Lee asks looking at the Hitmontop. “No, Hitmontop let’s do this.” Lee says energized.

At the sound of its trainer Hitmontop then runs at Mienshao before jumping into the air spinning intently before crashing into Mienshao.

            “That’s Drill Run, well looks like your full of surprises.” Gwen says at the sight. “Now Mienshao.” Gwen says ordering Mienshao.

            “Now Hitmontop.” Lee says ordering Hitmontop.

            “That’s enough.” Guam says as Machamp jumps in the middle of the fight blocking the pair’s attacks.

            “Father, I was just about to win this.” Gwen says insulted by the interference.

            “You were going to win.” Lee says insulated.

            “Yes well. I figured that’d be enough of a battle for today.” Guam says explaining himself. “Lee, did you do what you came here to do?” Guam asks Lee seriously.

            “Yes master.” Lee says answering.

 

A while later the group reconvenes at the gate with Aire and Lee putting back on their regular uniforms and walking off.

            “Is that all?” Gwen asks curiously.

            “That’s more than enough, they both have what they came here for and they can’t grow sticking around here.” Guam explains to Gwen.

            “Then maybe I should go a journey, I could use the strength.” Gwen says jokingly.

            “But Gwen, then who’d cook?” Guam asks cautiously.

            “Well dad I think it’s time you learned how to cook.” Gwen says jokingly.

            “Hey Aire.” Lee says to Aire seriously. “I won’t tell you to come back until you find what you’re looking for, but just be careful.” Lee says to Aire.

            “Of course, and soon I’ll become strong enough to blow you out of the water.” Aire says jokingly.

            “Well we’ll see about that.” Lee says as the pair departs.

            “Yes, I have to grow stronger, I can’t stay weak forever.” Aire says as she looks towards the horizon.


	18. Ch.17: The Serrated Path

** Ch. 17: The Serrated Path **

 

In a large desolate field, Jaden runs across it alongside his Pokémon towards a large mountain range.

            “Okay guys just six more badges and we can battle the Pokémon League.” Jaden says excitedly to his Pokémon who cry out happily.

The group runs towards the mountain range before noticing a path leading towards the top of the mountains.

            “Okay then, everyone let’s go.” Jaden says excitedly running along.

            “Hold on.” A voice cries out as Jaden runs forward.

Jaden not hearing the voice rushes ahead before tripping and nearly falling onto a large spike, before he falls a Druddigon jumps in front of him and breaks the spike a part, before grabbing Jaden.

            “Thank you.” Jaden says as Druddigon puts him down.

            “You should be more careful, the Serrated Path, isn’t the best place to run around haphazardly.” A large man in a fur covered outfit says walking up to Jaden.

            “Is this your Druddigon?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, this is one of my partners.” The man says petting Druddigon. “Anyway why are you here young man?” The man asks Jaden.

            “I’m on my way to Brygan City to challenge the Gym and win a Badge.” Jaden says enthusiastically.

            “Oh, that’s surprising, most people don’t think about Gym battles or things like that.” The man says looking at Jaden curiously.

            “Well I want to fight strong opponents and apparently the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four are the strongest there is, oh and the Champion.” Jaden says excitedly.

            “Oh, well if you want to make your way through this path, I think I might as well guide you.” The man says to Jaden. “My name is Gerome, by the way.” The man says introducing himself.

            “My name is Jaden.” Jaden says introducing himself.

 

A while later the duo walks up the path watching out for jagged rocks along the way before eventually reaching a path at the top of the mountain. Looking around Jaden notices a large amount of Dragon type Pokémon surrounding the area.

            “What the, there are a lot of Dragon types around here.” Jaden says looking around.

            “The Serrated Path, cuts through the Draco Mountains, these mountains are the home of most of the Dragon types in this region.” Gerome explains to Jaden.

            “Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask why are you here?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “I live on these mountains, because of the Dragon types here; I take care of any injured ones and help wayward travelers such as yourself.” Gerome explains to Jaden.

            “So you live here?’ Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, in fact my home is just a little bit ahead.” Gerome says answering him.

 

Soon the duo reaches a cottage in a large clearing.

            “Is this the place?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, this is the place.” Gerome says walking up to the cottage.

As Gerome get’s closer the door suddenly springs open, when a small girl with long black hair holding a Banette doll.

            “Gerome, you’re a little late.” The girl says looking at Gerome.

            “Sorry Ai, I was helping a traveler, through the path.” Gerome says to the girl.

            “You’re too nice Gerome.” Ai says looking to Gerome.

            “You might be right.” Gerome says to Ai.

            “Hey Gerome, are we going to go on ahead now?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “No, it’s dangerous to move along the path at night and the suns going down.” Gerome says explaining things.

            “So what will we do?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “You can stay here for the night, and we can set out tomorrow.” Gerome explains to Jaden.

            “Okay, I guess it’s for the best.” Jaden says thinking about things.

A while later the group sits inside the cottage looking around.

            “So you both live here?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, I live here, and I am Ai’s primary caretaker, but she doesn’t stay here all the time.” Gerome says explaining things.

            “Please, don’t ask questions about me, you seem like quite an idiot.” Ai says to Jaden.

            “You’re kind of rude for a little girl.” Jaden says looking down on Ai.

            “I might be younger, but I’m still stronger than you’ll ever be.” Ai says confidently to Jaden.

As they pair argues Gerome starts laughing loudly at the pair.

            “Ai, you’re normally not this lively, I think you like having some company.” Gerome says looking to Ai.

As the group sits around something bursts through the window as a large wind blows through.

            “What was that?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “It’s a Noibat.” Gerome says looking at the Pokémon who bursts through the window.

As the group looks around a large shadow is seen outside the window followed by a loud cry, as something flies over the cottage.


	19. Ch.18: Odd Orb

** Ch. 18: Odd Orb **

 

In the middle of some caves Vera finds herself looking around as she stands in front of a large pool of water.

            “I wonder where I am now?” Vera asks looking around.

As she looks around she notices the pool in front of her and a large glowing crystal coming out of it.

            “Wow, that thing is magnificent, it looks so beautiful.” Vera says reaching her hand out towards it.

Suddenly she’s pulled back by her Pancham just before she puts her foot into the pool below her.

            “What is it Pan?” Vera asks curiously.

Pancham points at the pool and soon a large Carvanha jumps out of the water and then Vera notices more Carvanha under the water’s surface.

            “Thanks Pan.” Vera says to Pancham. “Well I guess the only thing we can do now is look around.” Vera says looking around.

As Vera and her Pokémon look around they notice a light coming from deeper in the cave. As they get closer Vera notices an odd purple orb with an odd symbol in it glowing from the back end of the cave stuck in a wall.

            “What is this thing?” Vera asks looking at the orb.

As Vera reaches for the orb it glows brighter and brighter, suddenly a wall shatters and a large Drapion on the other side as the wall collapses.

            “Well this is quite the surprise; I never thought I’d see you so soon.” A voice says coming from behind the Drapion.

Soon Ciggma comes out from behind the Drapion looking intensely at Vera.

            “Hello girly, and the little traitor, I wonder what you’re doing here?” Ciggma asks Vera curiously.

            “I don’t know, I just woke up here, but I don’t think it’s a good idea to let you take this orb.” Vera says pointing at the orb.

            “Don’t worry, I won’t need your permission, and this is nothing personal just business.” Ciggma says throwing out a Poke’ball.

Soon a Sableye pops out of the Poke’ball dashing past Vera and grabbing the orb.

            “Floe, Pan, stop that little one.” Vera says ordering her Pokémon.

Floe and Pan attempt to attack the Sableye, but it simply dodges their attacks and soon Drapion starts attacking the pair making way for Sableye who reaches Ciggma and hands him the orb.

            “Well, looks like this is where we part girly.” Ciggma says as he throws down something that creates a cloud of smoke.

            “Wait, no.” Vera says as she reaches out her hand in the smoke.

As Vera holds out her hand the smoke quickly dissipates with Ciggma nowhere to be seen.

            “I don’t know why, but it feels like that orb is really important, I think I really need to get it back.” Vera says to her Pokémon who stand by her side. “I mean we need to get it back.” Vera says seriously.

 

A while later Ciggma meets with a pair of odd figures hiding in the shadows.

            “Here’s what you ordered.” Ciggma says handing them the orb.

            “Thank you, the money has been transferred.” The figure says to Ciggma.

            “The option to join us is still an option for you.” The other figure says to Ciggma.

            “Sorry, but I prefer to work alone.” Ciggma says walking off.

            “Oh well it’s his loss.” The figure says as Ciggma walks off.

            “Yes, but in the end it’s all out game.” The other figure says holding the orb up.

As the orb lights up the figures are revealed to be a man and woman in purple and black suits with an odd symbol in the back and helmets on their heads with that same symbol.

            “It’s about time; let’s return to tracking the boy.” The man says.

            “Yes, you keep tracking and I’ll return this to headquarters for the project.” The woman still holding the orb.

            “Okay then, let’s go.” The man says seriously.


	20. Ch.19: Odd Duck

** Ch. 19: Odd Duck **

 

Inside the Gnome Tunnels Liam searches around pecking out of the various corners for anything is sight.

            “Okay the coast is clear.” Liam says signaling for his Pokémon.

The trio quickly follows behind him as they make their way into a large cavern with a nearby pool.

            “Okay everyone; let’s relax here for a while.” Liam says sitting down.

As he rest the Pokémon start to look around the cavern looking at various things. After a while Aerodactyl starts flying around the cavern looking at the caverns ceiling.

            “Aerios, what’s wrong with you?” Liam asks looking at Aerodactyl.

As Aerodactyl looks around it starts screaming out at something Liam can’t see.

            “Aerios, what’s wrong?” Liam asks again.

Suddenly a blast of water comes out and blast Aerodactyl knocking it down, and suddenly something jumps out of the pool and jumps towards Liam.

            “Aerios.” Liam yells out to Aerodactyl who wakes up and starts flying over to Liam yelling at the figure.

As water falls from the figure it’s revealed to be a Golduck with an odd device strapped to its back yelling out at Liam and his Pokémon. As it yells a pair of Ducklett flies down to its side and start yelling as well.

            “What’s with these Pokémon, they seem so hostile.” Liam says looking at the Pokémon.

Soon the Golduck charges at Liam only for Elgyem gets in the path and blasts it back with energy. While this happens Liam notices the device on Golduck’s back.

            “That device, it’s one of the Pokémon enhancement devices; it looks like a prototype though.” Liam says looking at the device. “You must’ve been one of the first test subjects.” Liam says thinking about things.

As Liam says this Golduck yells out and the Ducklett start to charge at Liam, but Aerodactyl gets in front of them and yells out scaring them and stopping them in their path.

            “Aerios, keep the Ducklett busy, Albert take down the Golduck.” Liam says commanding his Pokémon.

As he says this Aerodactyl stares down the Ducklett, while Elgyem floats around Golduck blasting it with green energy balls. Golduck in turn takes a defensive stance taking the blows, before it notices an opening and gathers a large ball of shadowy energy and blasting Elgyem with it.

            “Albert, Thunderbolt.” Liam says ordering Elgyem.

Elgyem then blasts Golduck with a large blast of electricity, frying it and knocking it out.

            “Now then to business.” Liam says walking up to Golduck.

A while later Golduck wakes up and notices Liam, jumping up and rushing towards him. Suddenly it’s lifted up before noticing Elgyem behind it.

            “Your awake, that’s good, I managed to get this off of you.” Liam says holding up the device. “And we were just going to destroy it.” Liam says looking at Klefki.

As Liam throws the device in the air Klefki gathers energy and blasts it destroying it before it falls to the ground.

            “Okay, hopefully you’ll stop attacking people passing by.” Liam says looking to Golduck as the Ducklett fly to its side.

A while later Liam and his Pokémon start leaving the cavern with Golduck and the Ducklett looking back at them.

            “Okay then, let’s get moving.” Liam says to his Pokémon. “Golduck must’ve been in the beta test, just what exactly going on at the lab.” Liam says thinking to himself concerned.

 

Meanwhile in the lab the red haired woman meets with the man in the odd outfits.

            “Miss, we’ve brought the orb.” The man says holding the woman the orb.

            “Thank you for your efforts, now we have a power source.” She says holding up the orb. “Inform the boss, we can move to the next stage of the research.” She says ordering the man.

            “Yes main, should be hire Ciggma again for this plan?” The man asks curiously.

            “Yes, the thief will be quite useful; we still have a few stones to acquire.” The woman says happily. “But the day is soon upon us.” She says staring at the orb happily.


	21. Ch.20: Cotton Ball

** Ch. 20: Cotton Ball **

 

In a desolate area Celes and Erutus walk down a path with Erutus annoyed by Celes.

            “You’re quite low in conversation girl.” Erutus annoyed by Celes’s behavior.

            “This isn’t a pleasant stroll in the woods, this is an important mission, we can’t afford to act based on emotions.” Celes says seriously.

            “Well I can tell this job will be no fun.” Erutus says annoyed.

As the pair walk a large group of Cottonee fly overhead gently moving over them, with Celes looking at them happily.

            “Aw look at that, so you can smile.” Erutus says looking at Celes.

            “Quite you, this has nothing to do with anything.” Celes says embarrassed by his statement.

As the pair look on a large Pinsir jumps down and through the group of Cottonee grabbing one in its pincers squeezing it.

            “Fasha, Blaze Kick.” Celes says throwing out a Poke’ball.

Monferno pops out of the Poke’ball and charges at Pinsir and soon its foot is set ablaze before jumping into the air and kicks Pinsir in the face knocking it out and causing it to drop the Cottonee.

            “Well this is a surprise.” Erutus says looking at the sight. “I thought you’d never do anything that spontaneous.” Erutus says to Celes.

            “I just hate bullies and the like.” Celes says in response to him.

            “Well, this thing looks pretty strong; it’d be a shame to leave it behind.” Erutus says looking at the Pinsir.

            “Well, if you want it you can take it.” Celes says to Erutus.

            “Well thank you.” Erutus says throwing a Poke’ball out at Pinsir catching it.

The pair soon starts to walk down the path again with the Cottonee following behind Celes.

            “Looks like the little ones following you.” Erutus says jokingly to Celes.

            “Be quite, I just saved it on a whim, it can do whatever it wants afterwards.” Celes says annoyed by Erutus.

A while later the pair eventually find their way to a rest stop and begin to sit around with Erutus looking over the Pinsir.

            “This one is a little weak for the moment, but I’ll train it and then it’ll be strong and quite valuable.” Erutus says looking at the Pinsir.

            “You put too much value in pure physical strength; you probably need to work on strategy.” Celes says berating him.

Soon the Cottonee starts to float down to Celes yet again looking at Celes happily.

            “You should take that little one; it seems to like you very much.” Erutus says to Celes.

            “That doesn’t matter it’ll leave soon.” Celes says responding to him.

Soon a Magneton appears and looks over the duo.

            “Magneton?” Celes says looking at the Pokémon.

Soon the sound of a motorcycle is heard as nearby.

            “Damn, Fasha Blaze Kick.” Celes says throwing out a Poke’ball.

Monferno pops out and kicks Magneton with its enflamed foot, knocking it out.

            “We have to leave its too dangerous here.” Celes says rushing off.

            “What do you propose we do?” Erutus asks curiously.

            “Head to the Gnome Tunnels, his bike can’t follow us in there.” Celes says seriously as she finds a large cave entrance.

            “Okay then, let’s hurry along.” Erutus says following behind her.

The pair entrance followed by the Cottonee as Claus rolls up on his motorcycle to the rest spot looking at the Magneton.

            “Damn, I was close, I almost caught her.” Claus says returning Magneton to its Poke’ball. “But I know where she’s going Okeanos City, looks like it’s time to go to the beach.” Claus says starting up the motorcycle yet again.


	22. Ch.21: Big City Dreams

** Ch. 21: Big City Dreams **

 

In the middle of the day Aire approaches Centrum city alongside her Pokémon looking at the city in awe.

            “Wow, I’ve never seen a city this big.” Aire says looking at the city.

Soon she sees a Manectric running out of the city headed to the east.

            “I wonder what’s going on there?” Aire asks curiously.

Soon Clefairy flies off following the Manectric as Aire follows behind her concerned.

            “Carla, wait where are you going?” Aire asks concerned.

 

Outside the boarders of the cities Clefairy flies up towards a small flower, before going to it and sniffs at it curiously.

            “Carla, what’s with that flower?” Aire asks curiously.

            “That flower is called the fairy flower, it attracts fairy type Pokémon to it and then they become mesmerized by their scent.” A voice says from behind Aire.

As she turns around she sees an old man in a wheelchair alongside the Manectric from earlier.

            “How do I deal with it?” Aire asks curiously.

            “Just give it a minute, the flower’s effects end after a few seconds.” The old man says to Aire.

Soon Clefairy snaps out of it and flies back to Aire’s side.

            “Are you a Pokémon trainer?” The old man asks curiously.

            “Well, kind of, I’m on a journey to get stronger and make some new friends.” Aire says answering him nervously.

            “Oh, it’s been a while since I met another Pokémon trainer, even if you’re not exactly a trainer.” The old man says as the chair starts to move.

            “Your chair?” Aire asks curiously.

            “Oh this, I’m also an inventor, I made this chair it moves using the electricity naturally emitted by electric type Pokémon.” The old man says answering her.

            “That seems amazing.” Aire says impressed by the chair.

            “Oh, do you want to see more?” The old man asks her curiously.

 

A minute later the duo make their way to a large strip of land with a large building on the back end of the strip.

            “Wait a here for a second.” The old man says as he goes inside the building.

            “I hope there’s something interesting inside.” Aire says excitedly as the doors open.

Soon the old man appears in another chair that’s floating in mid air with a Magnezone floating overhead.

            “Wow, what’s that?” Aire asks curiously.

            “It’s one of my latest inventions, it’s similar to my other chair, but this one floats.”  The old man says answering her.

            “That’s amazing.” Aire says looking at it excitedly.

 

A minute later inside the building Aire looks around at the various objects as the old man tinkers with something else.

            “All this stuff looks fun.” Aire says looking around.

            “Yes, some of this stuff was made years ago for my granddaughter.” The old man says thinking back.

            “Granddaughter, where is she?” Aire asks curiously.

            “I don’t know, she ran off about a year ago, and I haven’t seen her since.” The old man says thinking back. “She’s about your age; I hope if you ever meet up I hope you’ll be good friends.” The old man says thinking about things.

            “It must be sad not seeing your family?” Aire asks curiously.

            “It is said, but I know she’s out there following her dreams, so I’m happy knowing she’s following her dreams.” The old man says answering her. “I’m sure your family’s feeling the same thing.” The old man says to Aire.

            “I think your right.” Aire says thinking about things.

            “Do you have any dreams young lady?” The old man asks curiously.

            “I want to become stronger and make some friends.” Aire says answering him.

            “That’s a fine dream, but it might not be that simple, strength is determined by the person themselves, so then you have to decide when and how much stronger you’ve become.” The old man says to Aire thinking about things.

            “Yes, I know, only I know when I’m strong, but I’ll know when I am.” Aire says seriously. “Do you have a dream?” Aire asks curiously.

            “Yes, it’s the same dream I’ve had since I was a small boy, to soar in the skies alongside my Pokémon.” The old man says thinking about things.

            “Can’t you do that already?” Aire asks curiously.

            “Yes, I can, but I want to do it without the aid of my Pokémon, I want to build a ship that allows people to fly without the aid of a Pokémon.” The old man says explaining things.

            “That’s an amazing dream.” Aire says thinking about it.

 

A while later Aire stands outside staring at the nearby city.

            “Oh, I forgot to ask you, what’s your name?” Aire asks curiously.

            “I am Cid, just a simple engineer.” The old man says introducing himself.

            “My name is Aire.” Aire says introducing herself.

            “Hey Aire, do you know what Centrum City is called?” Cid asks curiously.

            “Isn’t just the city in the middle?” Aire asks curiously.

            “No, it’s not just called that, it’s also known as the big city of dreams.” Cid says explaining things to her.

            “Okay then, I’ll go on ahead and try to accomplish my dreams.” Aire says headed towards the city alongside her Pokémon.

            “Good luck little lady, hopefully you can achieve your dreams.” Cid says watching as she runs off.


	23. Ch.22: The Tiny Bat

** Ch. 22: The Tiny Bat **

 

On the top of the Draco Mountains Jaden, Ai, and Gerome stand around as a figure bust through the window as a large shadow flies overhead.

            “What was that?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “It must’ve been one of the dragons, but I wonder what was flying over us.” Gerome says thinking about things.

Soon a small Noibat flies up from the floor and begins to fly around the room.

            “A Noibat.” Gerome says looking at the Pokémon.

            “What’s with this little guy?” Ai asks curiously looking at the Pokémon.

            “It looks like the little guys hurt.” Gerome says looking at the Noibat.

            “Hold on a second I have something.” Jaden says as he starts digging through his bag.

Soon Jaden pulls out a Sitrus berry and hands it to the flying Noibat.

            “Here you go little guy, don’t be scared this’ll make you feel a lot better.” Jaden says handing the Noibat the berry.

            “Why are you carrying that?” Ai asks curiously.

            “Well, I picked a bunch of berries incase my Pokémon get hurt.” Jaden says answering her.

As it eats the berry Noibat starts to fly around with more energy before landing on Jaden’s head.

            “It’s okay little guy, it’s no big deal.” Jaden says to Noibat.

            “But I wonder what happened, and shy it flew through the window?” Gerome asks looking at the Noibat.

Soon the Noibat starts to fly through the broken window in a panicked state.

            “Hey wait a minute.” Jaden says following behind the Noibat.

            “Wait a second, you can’t go out there when it’s dark, you’ll fall on one of the rocks.” Gerome says as Jaden tries to rush out of the door.

            “But the Noibat’s going to do something dangerous I just know it.” Jaden says in response.

            “Okay, I’ll go with you; I can partially navigate these mountains in the dark.” Gerome says to Jaden.

            “Gerome, you can’t go out, you’ll be hurt.” Ai says grabbing Gerome.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful don’t worry.” Gerome says to Ai as she starts relenting.

            “Okay then are we going?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “Yes, we’re going.” Gerome says following him out the door.

 

A while later the duo follows the Noibat to a large cave when a shadow passes overhead yet again.

            “What is that?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “That’s a Noivern.” Gerome says looking as the figure overhead starts to land.

As the Noivern lands it falls to the ground exhausted.

            “What’s wrong with it?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “It looks like something attacked it; this cave must be it and the Noibat’s nest.” Gerome says thinking about things.

            “You were trying to help it weren’t you?” Jaden asks the Noibat curiously.

            “Something must’ve tried to take their nest; dragon types are highly territorial and will battle over territory frequently.” Gerome says thinking over things.

As the two talk the Noibat flies into the cave and begins to scream around.

            “Are you looking for your friends?” Jaden asks the Noibat curiously.

Soon a loud noise is head from the back of the caves, the duo start to head towards the source of the noise, finding a large Haxorus and a group of Noibats flying around it.

            “So then, is this the guy who kicked you out of your home?” Jaden asks curiously.

Noibat starts to scream at the Haxorus, who in turn screams back, scaring Noibat who falls to the ground relenting.

            “Don’t worry; I’ll take care of this.” Jaden says throwing out a Poke’ball.

Soon Frogadier pops out of the Poke’ball and then lands on the ground looking at Haxorus enraged by it.

            “Come on Gen, let’s help out our friends.” Jaden says to Frogadier.

Hearing its trainer Frogadier charges towards Haxorus, before Haxorus charges at it.

            “Gen, Ice Beam.” Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier starts to unleash a beam of ice out at Haxorus, but it just charges through the beam brushing off the attack and charging at Frogadier slamming into it.

            “What the?” Jaden asks looking at the sight. “Gen are you okay?” Jaden asks as the dust settles around Frogadier.

Frogadier struggles to get onto its feet.

            “That Pokémon brushed off Gen’s Ice Beam, it must be incredibly strong.” Jaden says looking at the Rampaging Haxorus.

            “That Haxorus, it seems to be using Outrage, it’ll rampage like that until it runs out of energy, it seems it attacked the Noivern and took its territory.” Gerome says looking at the rampaging Haxorus.

            “What’re you going to do?” Jaden asks curiously.

            “I’m going to catch it.” Gerome says holding up a Poke’ball, before throwing it out.

As he throws it a large Garchomp pops out of the Poke’ball and looks at the Haxorus.

            “Now, Garchomp crunch attack.” Gerome says ordering the Garchomp.

Hearing this Garchomp charges at Haxorus before biting down on it, as Haxorus then let’s out a loud scream in pain.

            “Now Garchomp, fire fang.” Gerome says ordering Garchomp.

As Garchomp bites on Haxorus, its fangs become inflamed as it starts to burn Haxorus.

            “Okay then, now Haxorus, your mine.” Gerome says throwing a Poke’ball out at Haxorus.

As the Poke’ball hits it Haxorus gets trapped inside, as the ball shacks around before a ding comes from it.

            “Thank you partner.” Gerome says to Garchomp returning it to its Poke’ball.

            “That was amazing; I can’t believe you’re that strong.” Jaden says looking at Gerome excitedly.

            “You could say I’m strong, but I’m still learning about various things myself.” Gerome says to Jaden.

            “So you’re still trying to get stronger?” Jaden asks Gerome curiously.

            “Yes, I believe it’s best for all trainers to attempt to make themselves stronger and stronger.” Gerome says explaining himself.

Suddenly Noibat starts to fly around Jaden’s head.

            “Hey, little guy your excited.” Jaden says looking at the Noibat.

Suddenly Noivern flies into the cave and lets out a scream and soon all the Noibats start to fly around it excitedly, besides the one flying around Jaden.

            “Looks like Noivern wasted no time getting its territory back.” Gerome says looking at Noivern.

            “It’s okay little guy, I think you should go back to your family.” Jaden says to Noibat as it watches the sight.

            “Speaking of that, we should probably leave the cave as well.” Gerome says as he starts to leave the cave.

            “Okay, see ya Noibat.” Jaden says leaving the cave.

 

The next day Gerome leads Jaden to the foot of the mountain nearby a large desert.

            “Now, if you head west of here a little you’ll arrive at the oasis, there you should find a path to Brygon City.” Gerome explains to Jaden.

            “Okay then, thank you for leading me.” Jaden says thanking Gerome.

            “Are you sure he can find his way, he is an idiot.” Ai says looking at Jaden.

            “Oh, shut up.” Jaden says annoyed by Ai.

As the group stands around Noibat starts to fly up to Jaden before sitting on his head.

            “Hey what’re you doing up there?” Jaden asks the Noibat confused by its actions.

            “It looks like the little guy wants to go with you.” Gerome says to Jaden.

            “I feel said for it, wanting to follow an idiot.” Ai says looking at it.

            “Is that true, do you want to come with me?” Jaden asks Noibat curiously.

Noibat then lets out a loud noise happily.

            “Well, I’d say that’s a yes.” Gerome says looking at the sight.

            “Okay then, let’s go little guy.” Jaden says running alongside Noibat headed towards the desert.


	24. Ch.23: Big City Bunny

** Ch. 23: Big City Bunny **

 

In the middle of Centurum city Aire wanders around looking at the various sights and sounds, while trying to nervously avoid being seen by the people around her.

            "I've never seen this many people before." Aire says nervously as she moves around.

As she looks around she notices a group of people running down an alley way.

            "What's going on?" Aire asks following them.

 

Down the alley way Aire makes her way to a hidden back alley with a large fruit bearing tree and with various Pokémon in and around the tree with the group from earlier looking around it.

            "Do you see it?" One of the group asks curiously.

            "No, I don't see it anywhere, where could it have gone." Another one says checking out the tree.

As they look around a figure jumps from one of the higher branches onto one of the tree and jumps on one of the guys faces.

            "Damn there it is." One of the group says noticing the figure.

As a stray beam of light hits the figure it reveals a Bunneary glaring at the group.

            "Okay, I got it, this time your mine." The one who was jumped on says as he holds up a Poke'ball. "Go Croconaw, let's beat this thing." He says throwing out the Poke'ball.

Soon a Croconaw pops out of the Poke'ball and stares down the Bunneary before charging at it bearing it's fangs.

            "Yeah, Croconaw use Crunch." The man says ordering the Croconaw.

As Croconaw charges at Bunneary, it jumps out of the way getting behind Croconaw before it's ears become electrified and then lunches them at the Croconaw shocking it with the blow.

            "Wow, that looks powerful." Aire says loudly looking at them.

Soon the group notice Aire's presence, before she attempts to hide behind a wall.

            "Hey isn't that?" One of the group asks looking at Aire.

            "Yeah, that's the girl with that huge bounty on her." Another one says looking at Aire.

            "If we get her, we'll get a ton of money." The last one says looking at Aire.

Overhearing this the Bunneary jumps in front of them attempting to guard Aire.

            "This is awesome, we get to catch that rabbit and we can get the girl and make a ton of cash." One of the group says eyeing the pair.

Soon a loud noise is heard approaching the group.

            "Go Scolipede." A voice says from behind Aire before a Poke'ball flies in front of her and a large Scolipede comes out.

            "Where did that thing come from?" One of the group asks curiously.

Soon Scolipede starts attacking the group who then run off panicked by the enraged Scolipede.

            "This Scolipede, looks familiar." Aire says looking at the Pokémon.

Soon Scolipede starts rubbing itself against Aire affectionately as she approaches it.

            "Wait, now I remember your Margery's Pokémon." Aire says looking at the Pokémon.

            "Aire, oh Aire I missed you so much." Margery says running up to Aire and grabbing her.

            "I missed you to Margery, but how'd you know I was here?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Lee said he saw you at the dojo, and I was out on deliveries here anyway so I figured I would see if I can see you." Margery says happily hugging Aire. "Scolipede's happy to see you too." Margery says looking at the happy Scolipede.

While this goes on the Bunneary looks at Aire curiously.

            "Don't worry, I know she's odd, but she's a friend of mine." Aire says to the Bunneary.

Hearing this the Bunneary starts to move away jumping atop the tree.

            "That's an odd little Pokémon." Margery says looking at it.

            "If you're talking about the Bunneray, it's this trees protector." A voice says coming from behind the pair.

Soon an old woman walks up to the pair as they look at the Bunneary.

            "Protector?" Aire asks curiously.

            "This tree was planted years ago, and has become the home to a lot of Pokémon, that live in the city, this Bunneary is the trees latest protector." The woman explains to the group.

            "Wait why does a tree need a protector?" Margery asks curiously.

            "Because it's the home to a lot of Pokémon, sometimes thugs like the one from earlier come looking for Pokémon, because of this one of the Pokémon becomes stronger and defends the tree and it's residents." The old woman explains to the group.

            "Wow, that's impressive, becoming stronger to protect your friends and your home." Aire says thinking about things.

A while later Aire approaches the tree again and notices Bunneary sitting around at the base eating some fruit.

            "Hello, Bunneary." Aire says looking at the Pokémon.

Bunneary looks up to Aire, and then runs off towards the other end of the tree.

            "Don't be afraid, I don't want to fight, I just wanted to thank you for earlier, trying to defend me." Aire says thanking the Pokémon. "I'll leave you alone now, but thanks anyway." Aire says walking off.

            "Well, well, well looks like you were right." A voice says from behind Aire.

            "What did I tell you, I knew she'd be back here." Another voice says from behind Aire.

Soon the group from earlier walk up to Aire threateningly.

            "What do you want?" Aire asks them curiously.

            "You know what we want, we want that fat bounty on you." One of the group says answering her.

            "So do us a favor and just come quietly." Another one says threatening Aire.

Soon a group of Houndour walk up from behind the group, as this happens Bunneary jumps in front of Aire yet again.

            "Oh, you want to fight us again, this time will be different." One of the group says mocking the Bunneary.

            "Hurry up before that crazy chick with that Scolipede comes up." Another one of the group says looking back.

            "Okay then, Houndour Flamethrower." One of the group says commanding the Houndour.

Soon the Houndour, unleash a burst of fire from their mouths aimed at Bunneary, who dodges out of the way, the fire then hits the tree behind Bunneary, setting it aflame. As the fire burns the tree the Pokémon on it or around it panic and run off.

            "Well that was a mistake, but nothing big was lost." One of the group says as the tree burns.

Bunneary sees this and charges at the Houndour in a rage.

            "Houndour Fire Fang." One of the group says to the Houndour.

The Houndour with their fangs enflamed, then start to charge at Bunneary biting it's limbs causing it to cry out in pain.

            "Bunneary!" Aire says watching the sight. "Go Tate, Brick Break." Aire says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Meditite pops out of the Poke'ball before charging at the Houndour karate chopping them off Bunneary.

            "We won't let you hurt Bunneary." Aire says to the group nervously.

            "Oh, shut up, we're going to kick your Pokémon and that Bunneary's asses and then we're going to catch you and turn you in for that large cash money." One of the group says boasting to Aire.

            "I won't go down." Aire says boasting back. "Tate, Drain Punch." Aire says ordering Meditite.

Meditite charges at the Houndour punching them repeatedly.

            "Now, Poison Jab." Aire says ordering Meditite.

Meditite then starts punching them more intensely at a faster rate, before the Houndour fall to the ground poisoned.

            "What are you lousy Pokémon doing get back up and fight." One of the group yells at the Houndour.

            "Stop, they don't want to fight anymore." Aire says hoping to get them to stop fighting.

            "Be quite, these lazy bums are worthless." One of the group says before kicking one of the Houndour.

Soon all the others start kicking their Pokémon.

            "Stop that." Aire yells out at the group, soon Meditite and Bunneary charge at the group responding to Aire's cries.

Seeing this the group runs off afraid of the Pokémon.

Aire then kneels down and starts looking over the Houndour.

            "I'm sorry, it'll be okay." Aire says looking closely at one.

A while later Margery runs to the area looking for Aire.

            "Aire, are you okay, I heard those punks were planning something." Margery says before looking at the tree.

Underneath the charred remains of the tree Aire its alongside her Pokémon, the Bunneary, and the Houndour.

            "Oh Margery." Aire says noticing Margery.

            "What happened here?" Margery asks curiously.

            "Well there was a bit of an issue, but things are taken care of now, well besides the tree." Aire says looking at the tree.

            "Well this is quite the shame, I enjoyed this tree, it added some pizzazz to this drab city." The old woman says walking into the area.

            "What's going to happen now?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Well, I know some people will try to plant another tree, as for the Pokémon I'm sure they'll find a new home somewhere soon." The old woman says thinking about things.

            "Well what about these Houndour, their trainers abandoned them?" Aire asks concerned for the Houndour.

            "Don't worry, I'll take care of them for a while, I always liked dogs." The old woman says looking at the Houndour.

 

A while later on the outskirts of the city Aire stands saying goodbye to a clingy Margery.

            "Oh, Aire I miss you so much." Margery says hugging Aire.

            "Don't worry, I'll be sure to call or something when I get a chance, and besides you did well enough without me." Aire says to the distraught Margery.

            "I know, but still." Margery says clinging onto her tightly.

While this goes on Bunneary walks up to the duo looking at them curiously.

            "Bunneary?" Aire says looking at the Pokémon. "What's it doing here?" Aire asks curiously.

            "My guess, with its home gone and being impressed by you it decided to try to join you." Margery says speculating.

            "Is that true?" Aire asks curiously.

Bunneary in response to her question walks up to Aire and attaches itself to her leg.

            "I think that's a yes." Margery says looking at the sight.

            "Okay then, Mimi, how do you like that name?" Aire asks Bunneary curiously.

Bunneary then starts jumping around happily looking at Aire.

            "Okay then Mimi, let's go." Aire says rushing off with Bunneary by her side.

            "Don't forget to call." Margery yells out as Aire runs off. "Geez, who said you can go and grow all up." Margery says watching the pair.


	25. Ch.24: Deep Down

** Ch. 24: Deep Down **

 

Down in the Gnome tunnels Celes and Erutus navigate their way through the deep dark tunnels.

            "You know, I wish you'd leave me out of your lovers quarrels." Erutus says teasing Celes.

            "What do you mean by that?" Celes asks annoyed by his statement.

            "Well we are running away from your boyfriend." Erutus says teasing Celes.

            "He's not my boyfriend, he's more like my big brother." Celes says embarrassed by his statement.

            "So then you're running away from home?" Erutus asks her curiously.

            "I don't have to explain myself to you if I don't want to." Celes says annoyed by his  statement.

As the pair argue A Cottonee flies down to Celes's side before starting look at Celes affectionately.

            "It looks like that Pokémon's still following you, it must be smitten with you, aw what a hopeless suitor." Erutus says teasing Celes.

            "First off, this Cottonie's a girl secondly she's kind of annoying." Celes says to Erutus annoyed by the goings on.

The duo make their way further down the tunnels eventually finding a small opening to escape through.

            "Is that an exit?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "I think so, I'll take a look." Celes says peaking out of the opening.

Celes makes her way through the opening peeking through it to see a large open field nearby a large mountain.

            "Where is this?" Celes asks looking at the mountain.

            "Is it safe?" Erutus asks from inside the tunnels.

            "Give me a minute." Celes says to Erutus as she looks at the mountain.

Celes begins to look closely at the mountain before noticing the Cottonee flying behind her, before jumping back as it approaches the mountain.

            "This mountain seems to repel Pokémon." Celes says looking at it.

            "I'm tired of waiting." Erutus says crawling out of the hole. "Hey where is this?" Erutus asks looking around.

            "I think this is Mt. Dimittere." Celes says looking at the mountain.

            "Mt. Dimittere, should we really be near this place?" Erutus asks frightened of the mountain.

            "Don't worry, the mountain only seems to repel Pokémon, so we shouldn't be in any danger really." Celes says touching the mountain.

            "Well, I don't want to be near that thing, besides we have to get to Okeanos City remember." Erutus says to Celes.

            "I know, we have to go south from here to get there." Celes says looking at the mountain curiously.

            "Celes, let's go." Erutus says rushing Celes.

            "Fine." Celes says annoyed.

As Celes starts to move away from the mountain the Cottonee looks at the spot that she touched, and notices some of the rocks start to move around. Cottonee runs away panicked at the sight, as a large Golem emerges from the mountain and looks at Celes. Soon the Golem lets out a roar and it alongside some Geodudes and Gravelers, begin to roll towards the duo, as they walk along unaware of the approaching horde. As this goes on a Duskull appears from behind the horde and follows behind them cautiously.


	26. Ch.25: The Loner

** Ch. 25: The Loner **

 

In an empty field Vera starts to regain her senses looking around at her surroundings curiously.

            "I wonder where I am now?" Vera asks looking around. "Wait a minute, I was supposed to find that guy. Vera says remembering what happened.

Vera starts to run off looking around for any traces of her path there. Soon she gets distracted by a large tree in the middle of the field.

            "What is that?" Vera asks looking at the tree.

Soon Vera approaches the tree and starts to touch it curiously.

            "Wow, it's a real tree, but aren't trees not supposed to grow out here?" Vera asks looking at the tree. "Hey wait, I was supposed to be serious right now." Vera says realizing her distractions.

Soon Vera starts to run away from the tree before looking back at it curiously.

            "There's something odd about this tree." Vera says looking at it.

Soon a noise is heard coming from the tree as Vera looks at it. Suddenly a Treecko jumps down from the tree and looks enraged at Vera.

            "Hello there little one." Vera says to the Treecko as she approaches it.

The Treecko looks back at her enraged by her presence and charges at Vera attacking her. Suddenly Pancham pops out of its Poke'ball and attacks Treecko before it can reach Vera.

            "Ah Pan, don't worry that little one isn't going to hurt me." Vera says looking at the pair.

Pancham stops attacking only for Treecko to attack it again knocking it back. Pancham gets enraged by the attack and charges at Treecko attacking it before the pair fall off a nearby cliff.

            "Are you both okay?" Vera asks the two Pokémon.

As she looks from the cliff she sees the Treecko attached to the cliff laughing at Pancham who fell to the ground. Pancham get's up enraged and attempts to attack Treecko yet again, but cannot reach it on the wall.

            "It's okay Pan, you can stop fighting." Vera says grabbing Pancham from behind.

Seeing the pair Treecko climbs up the cliff and walks back to the tree.

            "That little one obviously doesn't want to be bothered, let's just leave it alone." Vera says trying to calm Pancham.

Pancham get's annoyed and shakes Vera off before rushing off and climbing up the cliff and rushing towards the tree.

            "Oh Pan." Vera says following behind it.

A while later Pancham sits at the bottom of the tree tired of yelling out at Treecko up on the tree.

            "Hello there little one." Vera says atop a branch under Treecko. "I'm sorry I'm sitting on your tree and I'm sorry Pan keeps wanting to fight you, she's not good at letting things go that easily." Vera says to the Treecko.

Treecko looks angry at Vera before relenting and climbing up higher to avoid her.

            "This is a nice tree, no wonder you like this tree, she's a mighty nice tree." Vera says to the Treecko trying to befriend it.

The Treecko ignores her climbing to the top of the tree. A while later that night Vera sleeps on the branch while Treecko looks down at her, before climbing down. As Treecko climbs down looking at Vera, it seems to notice an invisible presence nearby the girl.

 

The next morning Vera wakes up and looks around seeing the Treecko sleeping by her.

            "Good morning little one." Vera says looking at the Treecko awaking it.

Treecko is startled and jumps up climbing up the tree and looking at Vera surprised.

            "Well then." Vera says jumping from the tree.

She lands nearby Pancham waking it up from its sleep.

            "Come on Pan, let's get moving." Vera says to Pancham.

Pancham gets up, before Treecko throws a berry down at Pancham hitting it in the head. Pancham get's enraged and starts to yell at Treecko yet again.

            "Hey little one, why don't you and Pan battle, then we can move along." Vera says to Treecko.

A minute later Treecko climbs down and stares down Pancham as the pair begin to lock eyes with each other.

            "Okay then, let's begin the battle." Vera says signaling the start of the fight. "And don't hurt each other to much." Vera says to the pair as they charge at each other.

The pair attack each other with Treecko charging in at Pancham quickly, seeing this Pancham karate chops it before jumping into the air and crashing onto Treecko.

            "That might've been a bit too harsh Pan." Vera says watching the battle.

As Pancham begins to laugh at Treecko for the attack, Treecko rises up enraged by the attack and begins to glow brightly.

            "Its evolving." Vera says looking at it.

As the light glows brighter and brighter Treecko's figure changes before the light fades and a Grovyle appears where Treecko stands.

            "That was impressive." Vera says looking at it.

Grovyle looks at its new form before charging at Pancham attacking it and knocking it back, enraged by this Pancham begins to get up and charges at Grovyle attacking it again. As the battle wears on both the Pokémon look at each other exhausted before they both fall over tired.

 

A while later the duo awaken under the tree with Vera looking after them.

            "Well then your both okay?" Vera asks them curiously.

The pair get up and look at each other, before Pan walks over the Vera lying it's head on her.

            "Don't worry Pan, we can move on now, we have someone to find." Vera says to Pancham.

As the pair start to leave Grovyle walks up blocking their path.

            "What is it little one?" Vera asks the Pokémon curiously.

Grovyle lets out it's cry to the pair impressing Vera.

            "Do you want to come with me?" Vera asks curiously.

Grovyle nods it's head before approaching Vera who takes out a Poke'ball.

            "Okay then Geko, let's get going." Vera says excitedly throwing the Poke'ball at Grovyle.

Grovyle is sucked into the Poke'ball, before Vera holds it up in the air excitedly.

            "We got a new friend." Vera says happily before falling into a trance.

She then starts to wander off with Pancham following behind her concerned.


	27. Ch.26: Vines

** Ch. 26: Vines **

 

In the middle of the Gnome Tunnels Liam looks around searching for any sign of an exit.

            "This sucks, I've been running around these tunnels for over a month." Liam says complaining about his situation.

As he walks along he runs into a wall made up of vines.

            "What the what is this?" Liam asks as he touches the vines.

As he does the vines start to move around before moving revealing a massive Tangrowth that was blocking the way.

            "A Tangrowth, what that thing doing here?" Liam asks curiously following the Tangrowth.

As Liam enters the cavern he sees a large cavern covered in plant life and a large pond with various grass types playing around the pond.

            "What is this place?" Liam asks curiously.

            "This place is a small garden that grass types made in order to have a place to live, kind of like a new Eden." A voice says from behind Liam.

As he turns around he sees an old man with a long white beard and white hair walking using a walking stick.

            "Wait your Pr. Root." Liam says looking at the old man.

            "That's rare, very few people know who I am." Pr. Root says to Liam.

            "Well of course, you're the top researcher in the Aevum Region, and you're the only researcher not working for the Signus Corporation." Liam says enamored by Pr. Root.

            "So then from that I can guess you're a researcher as well, are you trying to map the tunnels?" Pr. Root asks curiously.

            "Actually no, my teacher Pr. Hojo died and I was looking for his private lab somewhere in these tunnels." Liam says explaining himself.

            "Ah, Pr. Hojo was a friend of mine it's a shame to hear of his passing." Pr. Root says thinking about things.

            "So then do you happen to know where his lab might be?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Unfortunately no, he was a brilliant man, but he was just as secretive." Pr. Root says thinking about things.

            "Well I guess I have to keep looking." Liam says disappointed.

            "But he did tell me it involved an area similar to this." Pr. Root says explaining to Liam.

            "So then one of these gardens is where the lab is." Liam says thinking about things. "So then is there an easy way to find one of these places?" Liam asks Pr. Root curiously.

            "Well there's no defiant way to find one, but the grass type Pokémon seem to be able to find these areas quite easily."  Pr. Root says explaining things to Liam.

            "Okay then, I need a grass type." Liam says thinking about things.

Liam looks around the area looking for any stray Pokémon before noticing a Tangela standing around near the pond by itself.

            "There that's the perfect one." Liam says looking at the Pokémon.

Liam rushes towards the Pokémon before throwing out a Poke'ball with Aerodactyl popping out of it.

            "Okay Aerios, let's battle this Tangela." Liam says to Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl lets out a loud roar alerting the various Pokémon, Tangela notices the pair before launching energy out at Aerodactyl who manages to barely dodge out of the way.

            "Wow, that Pokémon is quite aggressive." Liam says observing the Tangela.

Tangle then causes various stones to rise before blasting them at Aerodactyl with the stones blasting it causing it to fall.

            "That was Ancient Power." Liam says observing the Tangela.

            "Might I suggest less observing and more battling." Pr. Root says watching the battle.

            "Oh right, Aerios use Aerial Ace." Liam says ordering Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl then charges at Tangela at a rapid pace hitting it and sending it into the air.

            "Okay then Aerios use Ice Fang." Liam says ordering Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl then rushes towards Tangela biting it with its ice covered fangs as if falls.

            "Oka then now." Liam says throwing a Poke'ball at Tangela.

As Tangela is trapped in the Poke'ball it begins trying to force its way out but then stops struggling exhausted before the ball dings.

            "Yes, I caught Tangela." Liam says excitedly holding up the Poke'ball.

Soon Tangela pops out of the Poke'ball and then runs into Liam knocking him down before trying to run off, before Liam returns it to the Poke'ball.

            "Looks like that Pokémon might just be a bit too much to handle." Pr. Root says looking at Liam.

            "Well I don't have time to look around for another one." Liam says holding Tangela's Poke'ball. "Okay then little guy help me find another one of these gardens." Liam says to Tangela who bursts out of the Poke'ball again and attempts to run off.

            "Looks like you've got a rough time ahead of you." Pr. Root says watching the situation.

            "Hey get back here." Liam says chasing behind Tangela.


	28. Ch.27: The Oasis

** Ch. 27: The Oasis **

 

In the middle of the desert Jaden wanders around looking for any sign of civilization, before noticing a large pool in the middle of the desert.

            "That's it the Oasis." Jaden says rushing towards the pool.

Soon Jaden jumps into the water excitedly.

            "Well then you look like this is your first time going through the desert." A voice says from behind the swimming Jaden.

As he turns around he sees a man looking over him as he floats in the water.

            "No, but I traveled through here before, but I forgot the bring water with me this time." Jaden says climbing out of the water.

            "Ciggma, hurry up with the fruit." A woman cries out for the man.

            "I'm coming." Ciggma says answering the woman as he picks up a nearby basket. "Oh, if you're looking for some food then you can come along." Ciggma says to Jaden.

            "That's okay I have some food already." Jaden says digging through his bag and pulling out some fruit.

            "So then you seem like a seasoned traveler." Ciggma says observing Jaden.

            "Well kind of, I'm just used to living in the wild." Jaden says to Ciggma. "I normally eat with my Pokémon but I think it's best they stick in their Poke'balls for now." Jaden says explaining things.

            "Well then are you some trainer?" Ciggma asks curiously.

            "Yup, I'm making my way towards Brygan city, for a Gym battle." Jaden says explaining things.

            "Oh that's quite unusual, there aren't that many traveling Pokémon trainers." Ciggma says thinking about things.

            "Well I want to battle strong opponents and I can't think of any stronger than Gym Leaders and the Elite Four then the Champion." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Well I wish you success." Ciggma says to Jaden as he walks off.

As Jaden eats and looks on he sees a massive wall created by a sandstorm.

            "I've almost made it back completely, but I can't go back yet." Jaden says looking at the sandstorm.

As he looks on the sandstorm starts to get rougher and as he looks on a large Hippowdon comes out of the sandstorm with a large stream of sand coming out of the holes on its back.

            "One of the Hippowdon, what's wrong with it?" Jaden asks curiously looking at the Pokémon.

Hippowdon begins to charge at the oasis before Ciggma rushes out of his house looking at the Hippowdon.

            "Drapion Cross Poison." Ciggma says throwing out a Poke'ball as a Drapion comes out and charges at Hippowdon.

As Drapion charges at Hippowdon it charges at Drapion with the two clashing when they meet.

            "There's something wrong with Hippowdon." Jaden says looking at Hippowdon.

As Jaden looks around he notices a large stone caught in one of Hippowdon's holes.

            "There, Axel Flame Charge." Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Combusken pops out of the Poke'ball charging out at Hippowdon and then igniting into flames and charging into the stone knocking out the stone. As this happens Hippowdon stops it's charge and turns around heading back to the sandstorm.

            "Thank you." Ciggma says thanking Jaden.

            "It's no problem, I really wanted to help the Hippowdon." Jaden says waving as the Hippowdon walking off.

            "Well either way I'm happy you helped." Ciggma says looking back to his house as the woman and a small child stand in the doorway.

            "Okay then, I think it's time I move on." Jaden says walking off.

            "Your going the wrong way you need to head west from here to reach Brygan City." Ciggma says directing Jaden.

            "Thanks, come on Axel." Jaden says rushing off alongside Combusken.

A while later Ciggma returns to the house and then heads towards the back of it to a large hole.

            "Are you sure you have to go?" The woman asks curiously.

            "I have to, the S.S. Distare will arrive soon and my clients want something that it's transporting." Ciggma says to the woman before jumping into the hole.

            "I just hope you'll be safe." The woman says as Ciggma disappears into the darkness.


	29. Ch.28: The Stone Horde

** Ch. 28: The Stone Horde **

 

In the middle of a blank empty field Celes and Erutus walk around as they notice various odd stones around their path.

            "Are you getting the same odd feeling I am?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "Yes, something odd is happening around us." Celes says looking around.

Unbeknownst to them a small group of Geodudes sneak up behind them, before they can reach the duo Cottonee attacks the Geodudes with a ball of energy.

            "What the?" Erutus says looking around.

As the group looks around they see the various stones reveal themselves as Geodudes and Gravelers before a large Golem rolls up and looks down on the group.

            "Looks like we're surrounded." Celes says looking around.

            "Well then what're we going to do?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "Looks like we have to fight our way out of this." Celes says looking around.

            "Okay then." Erutus says agreeing with her.

Soon both of them throw out their Poke'balls and a Electabuzz and a Pinsir come out of them and begins staring down the Pokémon.

            "Okay Raiden, Ice Punch." Celes says ordering Electabuzz.

            "Pinsir, Superpower." Erutus says ordering Pinsir.

Soon both the Pokémon charge at the other Pokémon and Electabuzz punches them with its ice covered fist while Pinsir charges through the large group.

            "Look at that little guy." Erutus says pointing at the Cottonee.

While the battle goes on Cottonee blasts the Geodudes and Gravelers trying to back up Electabuzz.

            "The little guy is scrappy isn't he." Erutus says to Celes.

            "Again, she's a girl and yes she is pretty good." Celes says looking at Cottonee.

Soon a Geodude sneaks up behind Celes before a Duskull pops out of the shadows in between the pair.

            "Where'd you come from?" Celes asks the Duskull.

The Duskull starts to blast the Geodudes with a blast of ice keeping them back away from Celes.

            "Where ever it came from let's use it to fight off these annoying rocks." Erutus says thinking about things.

            "Okay then whatever helps us get out of this." Celes says thinking about the situation.

As the battle wears on the Golem starts to roll into the fray rolling over Pinsir crushing it under it's weight.

            "Pinsir, return." Erutus says returning Pinsir. "Now go Simipour Surf." Erutus says throwing out another Poke'ball with a Simipour popping out of the Poke'ball.

Soon Simipour creates a large wave of water under itself taking out various Geodudes and Gravelers, but Golem keeps rolling ramming into Electabuzz and then aiming for Celes. Before it can reach Cottonee and Duskull jump in front of it using their attacks to attempt to slow it down in its path.

            "Now Raiden, Brick Break." Celes says ordering Electabuzz.

Soon Electabuzz rushes towards Golem and karate chops it knocking it out. While this happens Erutus throws a Poke'ball at it catching the Pokémon.

            "Erutus again?" Celes asks curiously.

            "What it would be a shame to let it go to waste." Erutus says explaining himself.

            "Well then at least we got out of this mess." Celes says looking around.

            "I wonder why they attacked us?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "Maybe because we got to close to their territory and they decided to attack us." Celes says thinking about things.

            "Well then what do you want to do with those two?" Erutus asks looking at the Cottonee and Duskull. "If you don't want them, I'll take them." Erutus says holding up a Poke'ball.

            "No I'll take them." Celes says throwing two Poke'balls at the exhausted Pokémon, catching them.

            "Well then was that so hard?" Erutus asks walking along.

            "Great now I have two more." Celes says looking down at the Poke'balls. "Whatever." Celes says annoyed.


	30. Ch.29: The Buried City

** Ch. 29: The Buried City **

 

In the middle of the desert Jaden looks around looking for any sign of the an apparent city that was supposed to be there.

            "Where is this city?" Jaden asks curiously looking around.

Soon he starts to hear noises coming underground before a Diglett bursts up near Jaden.

            "Where did you come from?" Jaden asks curiously.

Soon the Diglett dugs back underground before Jaden notices a large hole before jumping down into it noticing a large tunnel.

            "What is this place?" Jaden asks curiously.

Soon Jaden notices the Diglett again, before it leads him down the tunnel. Jaden follows the Diglett finding a large deep cavern with various buildings dug into the sides of the caverns walls and various crystals used as street lighting.

            "What is this place?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "This is Brygan City also called the Buried City." A man says walking up to Jaden.

            "So this is Brygan City, can you show me where the Gym is?" Jaden asks the man curiously.

            "Your here for a Gym Battle?" The man asks Jaden curiously.

            "Yeah, please show me to the gym?" Jaden asks happily.

            "Well okay." The man says nervously to Jaden. "Oh my name is Gordon by the way." The man says introducing himself.

            "My name is Jaden." Jaden says introducing himself.

 The pair descend into the city with Jaden looking around at the various sights and sounds.

            "So then your amazed by this place right?" Gordon asks curiously.

            "Yeah, this place is amazing." Jaden says looking around.

            "This place was made by a group of miners they decided after a while to make their home underground to make getting to work faster, they dug and dug and eventually made this underground city." Gordon explains to Jaden.

            "Wow, this place is amazing, but is it safe to battle in a place like this?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "What do you mean?" Gordon asks curiously.

            "Well if we use an attack that's too powerful then wouldn't it make something collapse around here?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well no, the Gym or the battlefield are actually in its own separate cavern, but we have to find the Gym Leader first." Gordon explains to Jaden.

Soon the duo arrives near the bottom of the cavern where a group of miners are readily digging deeper and deeper down with a girl standing over them watching their progress.

            "Okay guys, we're almost at our quota for this week, we just have to dig a little deeper." The girl says to the group.

            "Hey Maude." Gordon says to the girl.

            "Gordon what is it?" Maude asks curiously.

            "I've got a challenger for you." Gordon says to Maude.

Maude looks behind Gordon and looks at Jaden curiously, before jumping down and walking over to Gordon.

            "Are you sure this is okay, I mean he could be one of those people who were after that boy?" Maude asks curiously.

            "Don't worry the kid seems to be honest about his intentions." Gordon says to Maude happily.

            "Okay then." Maude says walking over to Jaden. "Well then you're looking for a battle, then let's get onto the battlefield." Maude says to Jaden happily.

            "Yes, I'm ready for a Gym Battle." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Okay then, let's get this battle started." Maude says leading Jaden onward.


	31. Ch.30: The Underground Girl

** Ch. 30: The Underground Girl **

 

In the middle of an underground cavern Maude leads Jaden towards a tunnel near the lower parts of the city.

            "Okay then the Gym is beyond here." Maude says to Jaden pointing down the tunnel.

            "Okay then let's do this thing." Jaden says excitedly running down the tunnel.

            "Geez, your excitable." Maude says watching Jaden.

            "See told you he's just to honest to be involved in subterfuge." Gordon says to Maude explaining himself.

            "Yeah, yeah your right, and let's just leave it like that." Maude says walking into the tunnel.

As Jaden reaches the other end of the tunnel he sees a large cavern with a floor covered in stalagmites and the ceiling with stalactites.

            "Is this the battlefield?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yup this is the battlefield, where all the battles happen." Maude says answering Jaden. "Well to be honest you'll be the first challenger this Gym's ever had." Maude says explaining things.

            "Yes, this entire place despite how it's been made up has never been used all out efforts gone to waste." Gordon says reaching the pair.

            "Well even if this is my first Gym battle as a Gym Leader, I'm awfully strong so this won't be an easy battle." Maude says to Jaden.

            "That's just the way I like it." Jaden says happily at the prospective battle.

            "Okay then let's get this battle started." Gordon says to the pair.

 

Soon Jaden and Maude stand on opposite ends of the battlefield while Gordon stands outside the battlefield in the middle looking at the pair.

            "This will be a four on four single battle with no substitutions, the battle will be over when all four opposing Pokémon are knocked out." Gordon says explaining things to the pair. "Are both challengers ready?" Gordon asks the pair curiously.

            "Of course." Maude says answering.

            "Yeah." Jaden says enthusiastically.

            "Now, let the battle begin." Gordon says signaling the start of battle.

Soon both the pair throw Poke'balls into the center of the battlefield where they both collide and then bounce back from each other and a Golett and a Noibat pop out of them.

            "Let's do this Ven." Jaden says excitedly alongside Noibat's happy cries.

            "Come on Golett, let's show these fools how we do it at the Brygan Gym." Maude says excitedly to Golett. "Challenger gets first move." Maude says to Jaden.

            "Okay then, Ven use Shadow Ball." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

Soon Noibat gathers shadow energy into a ball before shooting it off at Golett who gets knocked back by the attack.

            "That's impressive, most people don't realize Golett's a ghost type, but now's my turn." Maude says happily. "Now Golett Gyro Ball." Maude says ordering Golett.

Soon Golett starts to spin around rapidly before getting up in the air and chasing after Noibat who tries to run away from the rapidly approaching Golett.

            "Ven Air Cutter." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

            "Oh, no you don't Dynamic Punch." Maude says ordering Golett.

As Noibat stops it flaps its wings faster creating a large blast of wind before Golett charges through the attack and stops spinning before punching Noibat down into the ground.

            "Ven are you okay?" Jaden asks Noibat.

Noibat starts to fly back up but starts staggering damaged from the earlier attack.

            "Okay then Ven Bite." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

Noibat charges at Golett taking a bite out of it as Golett tries to shake it off.

            "Golett Gyro Ball." Maude says ordering Golett.

            "Okay then Ven Shadow Ball." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

Soon Golett spins rapidly shaking Noibat off before Noibat blasts Golett with shadowy energy, but Golett charges into Noibat and then both fall to the ground.

            "Both opponents are unable to battle." Gordon says signaling the end of the battle.

            "Okay then with the first round over its time I got serious, go Krokorok." Maude says throwing out a Poke'ball with a Krokorok popping out of it.

            "Okay then, let's go Tik." Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball before Joltik pops out. "Hide among the rocks Tik." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

            "Oh no you don't, chase after it with Crunch." Maude says ordering Krokorok.

Krokorok chases after Joltik who hides behind stalagmites as Krokorok chases after it. Soon Krokorok loses track of Joltik and starts looking around randomly.

            "Okay then Krokorok use Earthquake." Maude says ordering Krokorok.

Krokorok hearing this jumps into the air.

            "Now Tik, Bug Bite." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

Before Krokorok hits the ground Joltik reveals itself atop Krokorok's head before biting it causing it to stop and then fall to the ground.

            "Okay then now Tik Energy Ball." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

Joltik jumps up and then blasts Krokorok with a ball of energy knocking it out.

            "Krokorok is unable to battle, Joltik is the winner." Gordon says watching the match.

            "You did well using your Pokémon's size for your advantage, but now you can't hope to win." Maude says impressed by Jaden. "Okay then now Vibrava." Maude says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Soon a Vibrava pops out and looks over the battlefield.

            "Okay Tik, jump up and use Energy Ball." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

            "Oh yeah, now Joltik Dragon Breath." Maude says ordering Vibrava.

Soon Joltik jumps into the air attempting to hit Vibrava, but before the attack can hit Vibrava unleashes a large breath of energy out at Joltik knocking it down to the ground knocking it out.

            "Joltik is unable to battle Vibrava is the winner.

            "Okay then, let's go Gen." Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball before Frogadier pops out and stands upon one of the stalagmites.

            "Okay then Vibrava Crunch." Maude says ordering Vibrava.

Soon Vibrava charges out at Frogadier bearing it's fangs, before the attack can hit Frogadier jumps out of the way onto another stalagmite.

            "Now Gen Ice Beam." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier unleashes a blast of ice out at Vibrava who gets hit and begins to fall to the ground with its wings frozen.

            "Vibrava, Earth Power." Maude says ordering Vibrava.

Soon Vibrava starts tapping its tail onto the floor causing a small earthquake that rocks the field.

            "Okay then, Gen Scald." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Soon Frogadier jumps from stalagmite to stalagmite before jumping over Vibrava and shooting out a blast of scalding water out at Vibrava knocking it out.

            "Vibrava is unable to battle." Gordon says watching the battle.

            "This is impressive, I'm all fired up and now it's time for my partner to shine." Maude says as she returns Vibrava to its Poke'ball. "Okay then come on Excadrill." Maude says throwing out another Poke'ball before an Excadrill pops out and digs into the ground.

            "Watch out Gen, keep an eye out for Excadrill." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

            "Now Excadrill Drill Run." Maude says ordering Excadrill.

Soon Excadrill pops out of the ground and then turns into a large drill charging towards Frogadier who barely dodges out of the way of the attack.

            "Now Excadrill Metal Claw." Maude says ordering Excadrill.

Soon Excadrill pops back into its regular form and then jumps from a stalagmite to charge at Frogadier before attacking it with its claws and knocking it into the ground knocking it out.

            "Frogadier is unable to battle." Gordon says watching the match.

            "So then now it comes down to one on one." Maude says thinking about the battle.

            "Okay then, now let's go Axel." Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Combusken pops out of the Poke'ball and then jumps from stalagmite to stalagmite before gaining its footing.

            "That's an impressive Pokémon, but now it's time to end this battle, Excadrill Earthquake." Maude says ordering Excadrill.

Soon Excadrill jumps into the air before rushing towards the ground.

            "Axel Flame Charge." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Combusken then charges at Excadrill before it hits the ground knocking it into the wall.

            "Now Axel, Brick Break." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

            "Excadrill, Metal Claw." Maude says ordering Excadrill.

Both the Pokémon charge at each other before hitting each other and with Excadrill falling over and Combusken barely able to stand up.

            "Excadrill is unable to battle, and Jaden is the winner." Gordon says signaling the end of the match.

After the end of the battle Maude and Jaden stand about with Maude checking over her Excadrill, before looking at Jaden.

            "Now then I admit you are a pretty impressive trainer, and now you've won your prize." Maude says handing Jaden a badge.

            "Alright, I won a Gym Badge." Jaden says happily.

            "So then where are you going now?" Gordon asks curiously.

            "Well where ever the next Gym is." Jaden says answering him.

            "Well I have a suggestion." Maude says excitedly. "My fellow Gym Leader in Okeanos City is probably getting bored and looking forward to Gym Battle." Maude says explaining things.

            "But Okeanos City is on the other side of the region." Gordon says thinking about things.

            "Well there is a way to get there quickly." Maude says making a suggestion.

 

After a minute the group find their way to an odd tunnel with a stream of water flowing through it with some workers working on something in a corner.

            "Hey boss we set it up." A worker says approaching the group.

            "But this place is only used to deliver cargo." Gordon says objecting to the idea.

            "Will this get me there faster?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yup, you'll get there lickty split." Maude says answering him.

            "Okay then I'll do it." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Okay then, get on that raft over there and just hold on." Maude says explaining things. "And if you get hungry there are snacks in the bag." Maude says handing him a bag.

Jaden gets on the raft excitedly and looks down the tunnel.

            "How long will this take?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "About two days, just hang on." Maude says answering him.

            "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Gordon asks curiously.

            "We're doing it anyway." Maude says cutting a rope.

Soon the raft quickly darts down the tunnel carried by the river.

            "Well then, let's hope he survives." Gordon says watching him.

            "Oh, he'll be fine." Maude says watching the sight.


	32. Ch.31: The City of Fishermen

** Ch. 31: The City of Fishermen **

 

Outside a small town by a serine beach lined with various boats and one long pier coming from it with only a few buildings and a mass of various types of tents with the smell of fish coming from every corner of the town.  Celes and Erutus reach the town looking towards the town with the figure of a large ship slowly approaching in the distance.

            "This entire place stinks." Erutus says holding his nose annoyed by the smell.

            "Well this town is full of fisherman, so get used to that smell." Celes says looking at the pier.

            "So then how many years has it been since you've been here?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "A few years, I don't really like coming here." Celes says thinking back.

            "Whatever." Erutus says starting to walk off.

            "Where are you going?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I have some business to take care of now that I'm here, don't worry I'll be back before the ship arrives." Erutus says walking off.

 

Meanwhile on the beaches shore Vera walks onto the shore looking at a nearby cave with a strong stream of rushing water coming out of the cave.

            "This is quite the sight." Vera says looking at the stream.

As she looks at the stream a Tangela comes rushing out of the cave tackling her as she looks at it.

            "Wait a second you damn weed." A voice says coming from the cave following it.

Suddenly Liam comes flying out of the cave riding on Aerodactyl before it lands and rushing over to the Tangela, before putting it in its Poke'ball.

            "Are you alright, sorry about that, I can't really control that Pokémon." Liam says reaching his hand out at Vera before recognizing her. "Hey wait your..." Liam says before being interrupted.

As the pair stand around a loud screaming is heard coming from the cave, suddenly Jaden comes rushing out riding a makeshift raft before crashing into the ocean as the raft breaks apart from the strain of the crash.

            "That was so exciting." Jaden screams out excitedly.

            "Ah wait, your that boy." Vera says recognizing Jaden.

A minute later the trio walk towards town talking about the goings on.

            "So you've managed to get three gym badges, that's amazing." Vera says happily to Jaden.

            "Wait a minute where did you run off to after the fight with the Salamence?" Liam says trying to direct the conversation.

            "Yeah, you disappeared in the middle of my gym battle to?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well you see the thing is I kind of randomly blank out and wander off and then find my way to a new location." Vera says explaining things.

            "Wait you just happen to lose consciousness and find your way to random places, and that doesn't concern you in anyway?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Well at first I was worried, but I never found my way to anywhere to dangerous and eventually I just got used to it." Vera says dismissing the idea.

            "So then what're you both doing in town?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well I don't know, I guess it'll come to me later." Vera says dismissively.

            "Well my Tangela just lead me here so I'm just looking around for anything that can be helpful to me." Liam says annoyed looking at Tangela's Poke'ball.

            "Okay then, how about we get some food then." Vera says grabbing the pair by the arm and running off towards the town.

 

Meanwhile on the edge of town Aire runs being chased by a large ground of bikers chasing after her.

            "Come on girly stop running and fight, I want payback." One of the bikers says yelling at the running Aire.

            "You idiot we need to catch her in order to get the cash." Magellan says yelling at the biker. "Right brother?" Magellan asks Ceaser.

            "I'll have my revenge from all the annoyance you put me through." Ceaser yells out at Aire.

            "Brother have you lost the point?" Magellan ask curiously.

            "Okay then, I didn't want to but, I'll take you all out." Aire says pulling out a Poke'ball as the group stops behind him in a large puddle.

            "Well then girl, let's finish this." Ceaser says pulling out a Poke'ball.

            "Raiden Thunder Punch." A voice says coming out of nowhere.

Suddenly an Electabuzz comes from above landing in the middle of the group shocking them with an electrified punch in the middle of the puddle.

            "What the?" Ceaser asks confused by the goings on.

As the group looks on Celes walks towards the group looking at them enraged.

            "I don't know what's going on, but you damn cowards ganging up on one girl, it pisses me off." Celes yells out enraged by the groups actions.

            "Listen up girl, I'll take you down just like that girl behind you." Ceaser yells out annoyed by Celes.

As he says this a Meditite comes from behind him punching him in the face knocking him out.

            "Well that was well done." Celes says to Aire slightly impressed looking back to Aire.

            "Thank you for helping me." Aire says bowing to her.

            "Don't worry those guys were jerks no reason to feel sorry for beating them." Celes says to Aire embarrassed by her gratitude. "Well then I'm going to go off." Celes says walking away from Aire.

            "Wait a minute, please help me become stronger?" Aire asks bowing to Celes again.

            "Wait what?" Celes asks confused.

            "I'm on a journey to become stronger, please help me become a stronger person?" Aire asks Celes curiously.

            "Sorry, but I'm no great teacher." Celes says walking off.

            "Wait a minute." Aire says following behind her.

 

A minute later the duo walks toward the middle of town with Aire following behind Celes, before Aire's stomach starts rumbling from hunger.

            "Listen if you're going to insistently follow behind me then we might as well get some food." Celes says relenting to Aire.

            "Thank you." Aire says following behind her.

The pair make their way to one of the few buildings in town before noticing Jaden's group also arriving.

            "Hey wait your." Aire and Celes says simultaneously noticing Jaden.

            "Ah, you're the one who taught me to use Poke'balls, thank you for that, I've made a few more friends because of that." Jaden says thanking Celes.

            "It's no problem, I was just tired of seeing you chase after that Pokémon." Celes says embarrassed by his thanks.

            "Um, I want to thank you for saving me from those bikers." Aire says bowing to Jaden.

            "Oh, did I?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yes, back in Steman City." Aire says nervously.

            "Hey let's take this conversation inside, I'm getting hungry." Vera says interrupting the trio.

            "Alright, let's eat." Jaden says leading the group inside.

            "This is an interesting group isn't it?" Liam asks as they walk inside.


	33. Ch.32: The Fisherman's Challenge

** Ch. 32: The Fisherman's Challenge **

 

Inside a small building Jaden, Liam, Celes, Aire, and Vera eat various foods while looking around at the shore.

            "So then you still don't remember me?" Aire asks Jaden curiously.

            "Well sorry but I don't, I guess I was just passing through." Jaden says apologetically.

            "Well if that's it I think I'll be moving on." Celes says getting up from the table.

            "Aw come on stick around." Vera says grabbing Celes.

            "Okay, okay, just let me go." Celes says relenting.

            "So does anyone know where the Gym is?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Why are you going after the Gyms is a waste of time?" Liam asks Jaden curiously.

            "Well, me and my Pokémon love battling strong opponents and the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four are the strongest there is." Jaden says excitedly.

            "But what's the point in hunting down strong opponents, it's not like you'll get somewhere in life with that." Liam says making an argument.

            "Well it's just something I like doing." Jaden says giving his opinion.

            "I just don't get it." Lima says confused.

            "I get it, it's like why I started my journey, you want to prove your strength and show how strong you are by testing it against others." Aire says slightly impressed.

            "Well I guess you could say that." Jaden says thinking about things.

            "Well aren't you a lively bunch." A large woman says walking up to their table.

            "Well you could say that." Celes says thinking about it.

            "Would you all be wanting to take on the Fisherman's Challenge?" She asks curiously.

            "The Fisherman's Challenge?" Liam asks curiously.

            "It's a yearly challenge based of some old folk tale from the war." She says explaining things to the group. "They say during the war before mayor Arthur founded the town there was a lone man, he went out to sea daily and sought out water type Pokémon, believing that they'll help him bring back the nature that was lost during the constant battles during the war. One day when he went out to sea during a storm he came across a small Magikarp being chased by a Sharpedo. After he saved it he left and went further out to sea being followed by the Magikarp, during the storm the boat was eventually overturned in the storm and the man fell into the ocean and nearly drowned. The Magikarp seeing this evolved into a magnificent red Gyarados in order to save the man, the next morning the man awakened back on shore seeing the Gyarados and ran away afraid of it. The next day he realized what had happened and returned only to find a red scale on the beach, until he died he fished on this day hoping to find and give his thanks to the Pokémon that saved his life." The woman says explaining things to the group.

            "That sounds like an interesting tale." Aire says thinking about things.

            "So then this challenge what does it entail?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Well if your interested all you have to do is go to the beach, if you were there I'm sure you've noticed a bunch of people standing around there the mayor and the Gym Leader should explain from there." The woman says walking away from the group.

            "Wait the Gym Leaders at the beach." Jaden says excitedly. "I'm headed to the beach." Jaden says rushing out of the door.

            "Hey wait up." Aire says chasing after him.

            "Come on let's go." Vera says grabbing Liam and rushing out the door.

            "Aren't you going to follow them?" The woman asks Celes.

            "No, I think I'll wait around here for now, and then set out." Celes says looking at the pier.

 

A minute later the foursome arrive at the beach where they notice a large crowd of people in swimsuits standing nearby a stage with an old man with spiky grey hair in swim trunks and a jacket and a girl with long blond hair and a large blue ribbon in the middle of her hair in a one piece swimsuit standing next to him with a Wartortle standing behind the pair.

            "Hello there everyone, now I'd like to begin this year's Fisherman's Challenge." The old man says to the crowd.

            "I don't know why we're doing this anyway, there aren't any Pokémon in these waters." A man in the crowd says dismissively.

            "Well we have to entertain the old fool." A woman says talking to the man before the pair start laughing.

As they laugh their hit with boiling hot water from Wartortle and then rush towards the sea to cool off the boiling water.

            "Shimakaze you know that's not very nice." The old man says berating the girl.

            "Oh shut it grandpa, those asses were insulting you ya know." The girl says annoyed by the goings on.

            "But as the Gym Leader now, you'll have to act with a certain amount of discretion without being so impulsive." The old man says to Shimakaze.

            "Whatever, let's get this over with." Shimakaze says annoyed.

            "Wait, that's the Gym Leader?" Jaden asks curiously.

Overexcited Jaden rushes towards the stage past the crowd and jumping onto the stage.

            "If you're the Gym Leader, I challenge you to a Gym battle." Jaden says pointing towards the girl.

As he does this Wartortle knocks him off the stage before Shimakaze walking to the edge of the stage and looking down at Jaden.

            "Oh that's rare, but sorry I'm stuck over seeing this contest." She says annoyed by the goings on.

            "So all I have to do is wait for this to be over and then you'll battle me?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Hey here's something to make this boring old event less boring, if you can win this thing then I'll do you a favor and battle you." Shimakaze says teasing Jaden.

            "Okay then I'll participate and win this thing and get my Gym Battle." Jaden says excitedly.

            "But you'll need two things, a partner and a swimsuit." Shimakaze says pointing at Jaden.

            "Well we'll get in on this." Vera says dragging Liam and Aire.

            "Wait a minute, I don't think I should." Liam says trying to pull away.

            "Could you be a little less forceful?" Aire asks tired of being dragged along.

            "Well then you four are lucky because we have extra swimsuits." Shimakaze says excitedly towards the foursome.


	34. Ch.33: The Raging Seahorse

** Ch. 33: The Raging Seahorse **

 

Nearby a large tent on the beach Jaden and Liam stand around in swim trunks waiting around for Vera and Aire.

            "How did I get roped into this?" Liam asks frustrated.

            "What do you mean?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "I'm supposed to be doing an important job, but now I'm here wasting time doing a fishing competition." Lima says frustrated by the goings on.

            "Well I have to thank you for helping me with my Gym Battle." Jaden says trying to encourage Liam.

            "Whatever let's just hurry this up." Lima says annoyed.

            "So then how're things going over here?" Shimakaze says walking up to the group.

            "Well we're just sitting around waiting for the girls to finish up." Lima says answering her disinterested.

            "Well you've given everyone a thirty minute head start so luck trying to catch up." Shimakaze says teasing the group.

            "Okay we're done." Vera says rushing out of the tent excitedly.

As the group looks back they see Vera in a bright green one piece swimsuit, looking at them excitedly.

            "Well not bad." Shimakaze says looking at Vera.

            "Come on." Vera says pulling on Aire.

Soon Vera pulls Aire out of the tent revealing Aire in a blue two piece swimsuit still wearing her long scarf trying to use it to cover herself.

            "Damn." Shimakaze says looking at Aire's swimsuit. "Well I have some boats ready for you on the shore, so hurry up." Shimakaze says directing the group.

As they head to the shore Jaden looks at Aire's swimsuit causing her to act nervously.

            "What is it?" Aire asks nervously trying to hide her face in her scarf.

            "Well, I just wanted to say you look good in that swimsuit." Jaden says embarrassed by the statement.

            "Thank you." Aire says blushing intensely.

            "Come on Aire, let's win this thing." Vera says dragging Aire along.

 

A minute later in the middle of the ocean the various duos of fisherman sit around on their boats trying to catch any water Pokémon they can.

            "So then have you had any luck?" Jaden asks Liam curiously.

            "No, this is stupid we won't find any water Pokémon around here." Liam says annoyed by the goings on.

            "What do you mean?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Water Pokémon like water that's as close to pure as possible and this water is a little to polluted, water Pokémon could live in it, but they'd prefer water with a bit more purity." Liam explains to Jaden.

            "But why is everyone fishing around here?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "I'm guessing these are all amateur fisherman and all the pros aren't participating." Liam says thinking about things.

            "Well then I have an idea." Jaden says excitedly grabbing the boat's oars.

            "Wait what're you doing?" Lima asks concerned.

            "We're going to go out to sea a bit more, then we'll defiantly find water Pokémon." Jaden says excitedly.

As the pair row further out to sea the girls watch them curiously.

            "What're they doing?" Aire asks curiously watching them.

            "Looks like their headed out to sea, so let's do that ourselves." Vera says happily as she grabs the oars.

The pair start rowing as well but as they get further and further out to sea Vera suddenly keels over in pain.

            "My head." Vera says grabbing her head from the pain.

            "Vera what's wrong?" Aire asks curiously as she reaches for Vera. "Don't worry we'll go back and try to get help." Aire says as she starts rowing out.

Meanwhile eventually Jaden and Liam make their way further out to sea stopping at a point where they can see through the clearer water.

            "Okay then, a water Pokémon could be here." Jaden says looking down.

            "Whatever." Liam says disinterested.

As the pair fish a figure swims closer to them in the water eventually reaching the boat as this happens Liam's fishing line gets caught around the figure.

            "It looks like you've got something." Jaden says excited.

            "Okay give me a second." Liam says tugging at the fishing line.

As he pulls on the line a Skrelp is pulled out of the water and lands in their boat flopping around on the floor.

            "We did it." Jaden says excitedly.

As it flops around it eventually flips out of the boat back into the water, before surfacing and beginning to charge at the group.

            "What's wrong?" Liam asks concerned.

            "It looks like we've made it mad and now it wants to fight us." Jaden says as Skrelp gets closer to the boat.

Skrelp reaches the boat and blasts the group with a large purple blob that they barely dodge it, as this happens Tangela pops out of its Poke'ball and both Pokémon start yelling at one another before attacking each other.

            "What's going on?" Lima asks curiously at the sight.

            "My guess is Skrelp enraged Tangela by attacking the boat." Jaden says thinking about things. "But forget that, tell it what to do." Jaden says to Liam seriously.

            "Okay, listen up Energy Ball." Lima says ordering Tangela.

Tangela ignores the command and launches rocks out at Skrelp who dodges the attack and launches another purple blob at Tangela hitting it and knocking it over into the water.

            "Tangela." Liam says jumping into the water.

Skrelp follows behind and tries attacking Liam as he dives deeper and deeper trying to catch up to Tangela before grabbing one of its vines and rushing towards the surface.

            "Grab my hand." Jaden says reaching his hand out for Liam's.

Jaden grabs Liam's hand pulling him and Tangela up onto the boat only to be followed by Skrelp who keeps attacking the boat. Tangela seeing this get's back up and looks back to Liam waiting for orders.

            "Okay Tangela, Energy Ball." Liam says ordering Tangela.

Tangela blast a ball of energy out at Skrelp who jumps out of the water to avoid the attack.

            "Now Ancient Power." Liam says ordering Tangela.

Tangela then blasts Skrelp with more rocks knocking it out, before it can hit the water Liam throws a Poke'ball at it catching the Pokémon.

            "I caught it." Liam says surprised by the revelation.

            "That was great, and now we caught a water Pokémon." Jaden says excitedly.

As the pair make their way back to shore Liam looks at Tangela's Poke'ball.

            "Guess I was wrong about you Tangela, how about I think of a nickname for my new additions, for Skrelp, how about Skrel and you Tangela, how about Vinnie." Liam says talking to the Pokémon.

            "That's funny, giving a boy's name to a girl." Jaden says watching Liam.

            "Wait Tangela's a girl?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Yeah, you didn't know?" Jaden asks Liam curiously.

            "Okay then Vivian, that'll work." Liam says looking at Tangela.

 

Eventually the duo reach shore where Shimakaze is waiting for them along with the girls.

            "So then you managed to win, first winners in a long time, and for that here's your prize." Shimakaze says handing a pair of odd stones.

            "What're these?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Their some kind of evolution stones, you gotta figure out what they are for yourselves." Shimakaze says dismissively, walking off.

            "Hey what about my Gym Battle?" Jaden asks seriously.

            "Oh we're still having it just follow me to the Gym." Shimakaze says to Jaden dismissively.

            "Okay then, let's change." Jaden says to the group.

            "Oh about that." Shimakaze say teasingly. "I stole your clothes, the only way you're getting them back is beating me in my Gym." Shimakaze says seriously to Jaden.


	35. Ch.34: The Cove

** Ch. 34: The Cove **

 

On the beach of Okeanos City the group being led by Shimakaze to a cove with a cave in the back of it with statue sitting next to the cave and outside of it and an old man standing beside the cave.

            "Grampa, why are you here?" Shimakaze asks curiously.

            "Did you expect to have a Gym Battle without a judge." The old man says to Shimakaze.

            "Well then is this cave the Gym?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yes, this cave is where the battlefield is." Shimakaze says answering him.

Hearing this Jaden rushes inside the cave, before being blasted out of it by a cave by a large blast of water, and soon a Wingull flies out of the cave and lands on the old man's head.

            "Hold on you idiot, I wasn't done explaining things." Shimakaze says annoyed.

            "Was that your Wingull old man?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yes, this little Wingull is one of my Pokémon, in fact he's the newest one." The old man says happily.

            "You must be strong, how about we battle old man." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Sorry, I'm a little too old to battle now, that's why I let my dear granddaughter become the Gym Leader in my place." The old man says happily.

            "Wait so who are you?" Liam asks curiously.

            "My name is Arthur, I'm the founder, mayor, and former Gym Leader of this town." The old man says introducing himself.

            "Grampa, we have more important things to talk about." Shimakaze says annoyed by everyone ignoring her. "Listen up, before you can get to the battlefield, you have to get past a gauntlet, this cave leads to a lagoon inside the cave, getting to the lagoon is your first challenge."

            "So then, all I have to do is get to the end of the cave, that sounds easy." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Not that easy, there are slippery stones in the middle of the water that you need to jump to and from to get to the lagoon, and if you fall into the water the rushing current will blast you back to the start, not to mention the wild Pokémon that live in there." Shimakaze says boasting.

            "Well then, I won't stop until I get to the end of the cave and have my Gym Battle." Jaden says excitedly.

            "And get our clothes back." Liam says slightly annoyed.

            "Yeah, I'm kind of uncomfortable being stuck like this." Aire says trying to hide behind her scarf.

            "Well, the breeze feels pretty good and if you find a pool you can instantly jump in it." Vera says happily.

            "Well always looking on the bright side huh?" Liam asks looking at Vera.

            "Don't worry, I'll get out clothes back and win the battle." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Just don't lose focus there." Liam says disbelieving.

            "Okay then, get moving." Shimakaze says ordering Jaden.

Jaden hearing this rushes inside cave, before a large splash is heard and Jaden is rushed out of the cave in a stream of water before it drops him in the ocean.

            "This could take a while." Liam says looking at Jaden run back into the cave.

            "Um, do we have to go through the cave like that to?" Aire asks curiously.

            "No, that's only for challengers, me and spectators take that path." Shimakaze says pointing to a hidden cave entrance. "It'll take us right to the battlefield."

As the group walks towards the entrance, Liam looks around and notices Vera's disappearance.

            "Where'd that girl run off to?" Liam asks annoyed.

 

Meanwhile in the middle of town Celes stands around looking at the pier as a large ship docks.

            "There she is the S.S. Distare, it's been a long time." Celes says looking at the ship.

            "So then let's get moving then." Erutus says appearing behind Celes.

            "Where'd you come from, and where'd you go?" Celes asks annoyed.

            "Oh, nowhere, let's get moving we've got a job to do." Erutus says seriously.

As the pair walk off Vera in a trance follows the pair as they head to the ship.


	36. Ch.35: S.S. Distare

** Ch. 35: S.S. Distare **

 

On the port of Okeanos City Celes and Erutus sit behind large crates staring at the various sailors and guards as they unload various containers, waiting for a chance to sneak by them and make their way onto the ship.

            "Okay then, how do we get on there?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "We'll look for an opening and sneak our way past them, and if worst comes to worst we'll force our way inside." Celes says seriously.

            "Wait, I think there's a better option." Erutus says pointing to a large open port hole.

            "Okay, that'll work." Celes looking at it as well.

The pair sneak towards the edge of the port before jumping into the water and then climbing up to the port hole and sneaking inside. The pair find themselves inside a hallway on the ship looking around to figure out where they are.

            "So then, I don't think this is where the engines are, this might be a containment area." Celes says looking around.

            "So then, where is the engine?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "Well it should be on the bottom floor." Celes says thinking about things.

Soon Erutus and Celes notice Vera who appears standing in the middle of the pair in an odd trance.

            "Wait, where did she come from?" Erutus asks concerned.

            "Huh, where am I?" Vera asks curiously looking around. "Ah, this looks like a ship or an odd building."

            "Your on the S.S. Distare, a large cargo ship used by the Signus Corporation to ship various items to and from the region." Celes explains to Vera.

            "Oh, how'd I get in here, last thing I remember I was looking forward to Jaden's Gym Battle so we could get our clothes back." Vera says explaining things.

            "Well that explains your outfit." Celes says looking at Vera's swimsuit.

            "Okay then, this is nice and all, but we have to get moving before some guards can arrive." Erutus says annoyed by the conversation. "Now then, I'm going to inspect the cargo, and see if anything is worthwhile, you can head to the engine to sabotage it."

            "Wait, Erutus, you're not planning to steal something are you?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Why of course, there's no point in not stealing something, but after I'm done I'm going to sabotage other more minor systems." Erutus says explaining himself.

            "Fine, just don't get caught." Celes says annoyed by Erutus.

As Celes walks off in the opposite direction Vera starts following behind her.

            "Why are you following me?" Celes asks annoyed.

            "Well, I was just curious about what're you doing, besides we're friends so I thought I could help." Vera says happily.

            "Just go off somewhere, you'll just be in my way." Celes says annoyed.

            "Okay." Vera says walking off.

As Vera and Celes separate a sailor alongside a Machamp begin approaching the group, seeing this Celes grabs Vera and the pair hide in a nearby room. Inside the small room the group hide behind the containers, as the sailor looks inside the room.

            "Well Machamp, looks like we'll unload this room next, so let's go get the lift." The sailor says to the Machamp.

            "That was close." Celes says to looking as the sailor leaves. "Okay look, if you stick close to me then you can come along."

Looking back Celes notices Vera had disappeared .

            "Where'd you go?" Celes asks concerned.

Celes looks down the hallway and sees Vera walking down the hall in a trance.

            "Damn it where are you going?" Vera asks running towards her.

Eventually Vera reaches a room with a bright purple light emitting from it.

            "Vera, what's going on." Celes asks curiously.

In the back of the room an odd orb glows brighter and brighter as Vera approaches it, before she nearly touches it.

            "Vera!" Celes yells out.

 Hearing this Vera snaps out of the trance but grabs the orb looking at it intensely.

            "This is." Vera says looking at the orb.

            "Vera, what're you doing, why are you taking that?" Celes asks Vera concerned.

            "I don't know, but I feel this thing is important for some reason." Vera says looking intensely at the orb.

            "Well whatever, at least you didn't set off the alarm." Celes says looking at Vera.

As she says this a loud blaring noise is heard all across the ship.

            "Great, looks like we've set off the alarm." Celes says annoyed.


	37. Ch.36: The Battleship Girl

** Ch. 36: The Battleship Girl **

 

While Celes and Vera explore the S.S. Distare Jaden continues trying to get through the cave to the lagoon at the end. Eventually jumping on a stone only to fall into the water only to notice he isn't being washed away.

            "Looks like you've made it." A voice says from further back.

Looking into towards the voice Jaden sees a large calm pool of water with various stones in the middle of it and a large ring in the middle of the pool with Shimakaze and the others standing towards a back on a small beach.

            "It took you a while, but you made it." Shimakaze says surprised by Jaden.

            "Well that's surprising, I honestly though no challenger would be able to get past that." Arthur says looking at Jaden.

            "Well that guy is very persistent, so by the law of averages he'd make it through eventually." Liam says looking at Jaden.

            "Well, that's still pretty good." Aire says happily looking at Jaden.

            "Okay then, stand on that rock and then we can start this thing." Shimakaze says pointing at a large stone.

Jaden swims to the stone standing and looking seriously, as this happens a large Tentacruel surfaces outside of the ring and Arthur makes his way atop it looking at the duo.

            "Okay this will be a four on four single battle, both opponents will be unable to use substitutions and will only switch upon knock out." Arthur says explaining things. "Are both participants ready?"

            "Yes." The pair say in unison.

            "Okay, let the match begin." Arthur says signaling the start of battle.

            "Let's go Frillish." Shimakaze says throwing out a Poke'ball.

            "Come on Ven." Jaden say throwing out a Poke'ball.

Soon both the Poke'balls collide with each other before bouncing back and a pink Frillish and a Noibat pop out of the Poke'balls.

            "Okay then, challenger gets first go." Shimakaze says to Jaden.

            "Oaky then Ven, Shadow Ball." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

Noibat gathers a ball of shadowy energy blasting it at Frillish, taking the hit Frillish gets angry and lets out a loud cry.

            "Looks like my Frillish is mad now, perfect." Shimakaze says looking at Frillish. "Now Frillish, Ice Beam."

Frillish unleashes a blast of ice out at Noibat who barely dodges the attack with the ice hitting it's wing causing it to land on the rock.

            "This might be easier than I thought." Shimakaze says boasting. "Frillish, now Water Pulse."

Frillish then gathers up water before blasting it at Noibat.

            "Now, Ven Psychic." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

Noibat then focuses on the water pausing it in mid air before pushing it back at Frillish who then lets out another enraged cry.

            "With every attack that hits her Frillish get's angrier and angrier making her attacks stronger." Liam says looking at the battle.

            "Well that may increase its power, but it's ability to concentrate is severally weaker." Aire says looking at the enraged Frillish.

            "Okay then Frillish, Dazzling Gleam." Shimakaze says ordering Frillish.

            "Ven, Bite." Jaden says ordering Noibat.

Frillish begins to glow brightly as Noibat charges at it bearing it's fangs, before Noibat can make contact Frillish hits it with an intensely bright light, knocking it out.

            "Noibat is unable to battle Frillish wins." Arthur says watching the battle.

            "So then, is that all you've got." Shimakaze says teasing Jaden.

            "Okay then, let's go Tik." Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball.

A Joltik pops out of the Poke'ball letting out a loud cry.

            "What do you expect to do with that little thing." Shimakaze says teasing.

            "Don't worry about that, Tik might be small, but he's quite strong." Jaden says trying to encourage Joltik. "Okay then now Tik, Thunderbolt."

Joltik unleashes a bolt of electricity at Frillish, who lets out a large enraged cry when the attack hits.

            "Okay then Frillish, Ice Beam." Shimakaze says ordering Frillish.

Frillish then blast a beam of ice out at Joltik who dodges out of the way jumping to a small stone.

            "Now Tik, Energy Ball." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

Joltik then gathers a ball of energy before blasting Frillish, who tries dodging the attack only to be hit in the back getting knocked out.

            "Frillish is unable to battle, Joltik is the winner." Arthur says watching the battle.

            "Well then, time to get a little more serious." Shimakaze says pulling out another Poke'ball. "Let's go Palpitoad."

Soon a Palpitoad pops out of the Poke'ball before extending it's tongue happily.

            "Okay Tik let's win this one quick." Jaden says happily. "Now Energy Ball."

Soon Joltik unleashes a ball of energy out at Palpitoad who takes the attack, but it seems to have no effect.

            "Okay Palpitoad, Scald." Shimakaze says ordering Palpitoad.

Soon Palpitoad blasts boiling hot water out at Joltik who jumps off the rock onto another one being followed by Palpitoad, almost out of room Joltik jumps onto the ring, crawling along it avoiding the blast of water.

            "That's it Tik, keep it up." Jaden says excitedly. "Now Energy Ball."

            "I wonder why he's not using Thunderbolt?" Aire asks curiously watching the battle.

            "Palpitoad is part ground type so Thunderbolt won't have any effect on it." Liam says answering her. "But still that Palpitoad has a strong defenses."

As the battle continues, Palpitoad jumps into the water trying to attack Joltik on the ring as it moves quickly along it.

            "Now Palpitoad Sludge Bomb." Shimakaze says ordering Palpitoad.

            "Okay then now Tik, Bug Bite." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

Palpitoad jumps into the air, only for Joltik to follow suit. Joltik attaches to Palpitoad and starts biting, causing Palpitoad to stop it's attack.

            "Now Tik, point blank Energy Ball." Jaden says ordering Joltik.

Joltik jumps off of Palpitoad and then launches a ball of energy at it knocking it out as they fall into the water as Joltik also knocks out with Palpitoad landing on top of it.

            "Both opponents or unable to battle." Arthur says watching the battle.

            "Okay then, it's time to really get serious." Shimakaze says seriously to Jaden pulling out another Poke'ball.


	38. Ch.37: Alert

** Ch. 37: Alert **

 

Onboard the S.S. Distare Celes and Vera run around as the alarm blares trying to avoid the sight of the guards rushing around searching for intruders.

            "Damn it, why'd you have to grab that thing?" Celes asks annoyed by Vera.

            "I don't know, it just seems important." Vera says looking at orb.

As she looks at it, the orb starts glowing brightly blinding the pair.

            "What was that light?" One of the guards asks curiously.

            "I don't know, let's go check it out." Another guard says approaching the light.

As the light starts to fade the pair regain their vision, before Celes looks over the corner to see the approaching guards.

            "Great, like that thing wasn't enough trouble." Celes says annoyed by Vera.

            "Sorry, I don't know why it keeps doing that." Vera says apologetically.

            "Whatever, just toss it and we'll make a run for it." Celes says as the guards approach closer.

            "No way, like I said it's important for some reason." Vera says seemingly insulted by the thought.

            "Fine, I guess we'll just have to make a run for it." Celes says annoyed by the goings on.

As the guards approach Celes pulls out a Poke'ball, before rolling it out past the guards. Soon a Monferno pops out of the ball, knocking the two guards out as the pair come out of cover.

            "Well, aren't you a cute little one." Vera says petting Monferno who starts growling happily.

            "Stop doing that let's get moving." Celes says seriously.

As the pair start moving on Monferno walks alongside Celes before brushing up against her hand, feeling it's fur Celes jumps back holding her right arm.

            "Back off." Celes says slightly panicked.

            "What's wrong?" Vera asks curiously.

            "It's nothing, Fasha get back in the Poke'ball for now." Celes says holding up a Poke'ball before Monferno returns inside of it.

            "It's nothing, I'm just sensitive about things." Celes says regaining her composure. "Let's get moving."

The pair, while looking for a way out eventually find their way to the deck of the ship surprised by their location.

            "How'd we end up here?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Because we lead you here." A voice says from behind the group.

As the group looks back they see a group of sailors alongside a group of Wingull and Chatot, with a large Machamp and Barbaracle leading the group.

            "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but if you give back the orb we'll just let you go or else we'll have to fight and don't even think about reaching for your Poke'balls." The sailor says to the pair.

            "No way, this thing is important, for some reason." Vera says holding the orb closely.

            "Why do you want the orb back, it seems practically worthless?" Celes asks curiously trying to buy time.

            "We don't have to tell you anything, now hand it over." The sailor says yelling at the pair.

As the guard yells at them Celes throws out a Poke'ball, before an Electabuzz pops out punching the Barbaracle.

            "If you've got some Pokémon use em." Celes says to Vera seriously.

            "Oh right." Vera says realizing things.

Vera throws out a Poke'ball before a Floette pops out and starts to float around her head.

            "Okay Floe, go get that big guy over there." Vera says pointing at Machamp.

Both the Pokémon start attacking the sailor's Pokémon before Electabuzz kncoks out the Barbaracle.

            "Boss these two are strong, what should we do?" One of the sailors asks concerned.

            "Don't hold back, there are more of us than those two so let's just over run them with force." The lead sailor says seriously to the group.

            "Okay then Wingull Chatot move in." One of the sailors says ordering the Pokémon.

Hearing this the Pokémon charge in at the group as Floette finishes up Machamp.

            "Now Floe." Vera says happily.

Hearing this Floette floats up as the Pokémon charge in, unleashing a bright flash of light knocking out several Pokémon and blinding the sailors. As the light fades the group realized the duo and their Pokémon have disappeared.

            "What the, where'd they go?" One of the sailors asks concerned.

            "Don't know, scour the ship and make sure they don't escape." The lead sailor says ordering the group.

Meanwhile in the water Vera, Celes and Electabuzz float being held up by Floette as they head towards the beach.

            "Hold on Floe, just a little while longer." Vera says to a struggling Floette.

Just before the group makes it Floette loses strength and the group falls into the ocean, before washing up on the beach.

            "Well it's a good thing I'm in my swimsuit." Vera says as the washing up on shore holding Floette. "Are you okay Floe?"

Floette then starts to float around again trying to encourage Vera, before falling down again.

            "Okay, little one get some rest for now." Vera says returning Floette to its Poke'ball.

            "Damn, I couldn't finish my mission and now they're on guard." Celes says enraged.

            "Sorry." Vera says apologetically.

            "It's not your fault, you just wandered in on it." Celes says to Vera starting to relax. "I'll figure something out eventually."

            "Well whatever I can do to make it up to you just say the word." Vera says excitedly.

            "Well maybe one day, but for now it's nothing." Celes says to Vera.

As the two sit around relaxing a large explosion is heard, looking around they see the S.S. Distare now split in two sinking with all the sailor's and Pokémon trying to escape and salvage the cargo.

            "What happened?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Well I should thank you for the distraction and now our mission was a success." Erutus says walking up to the group.

            "Erutus, you did this?" Celes asks enraged by him.

            "Yes, while you were distracting the sailors I was laying explosives in the engines, I guess they were a little too strong." Erutus explains. "But don't worry, it seems like no one was hurt too seriously."

            "Damn it Erutus, that's not the point, you put to many people in danger." Celes yells out enraged.

            "Whatever, I'm just annoyed I couldn't find what I was looking for, stupid orb." Erutus says annoyed.

            "Orb?" Celes asks confused. "Vera what was that thing you picked up?"

Celes looks back and notices that Vera has disappeared.

            "What, your friend found the orb?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "I guess, I don't really know it just seemed to glow randomly." Celes says walking off.

            "Interesting." Erutus says thinking about things.


	39. Ch.38: The Battleship Girl pt.2

** Ch. 38: The Battleship Girl pt.2 **

 

Inside a cavern with a large lagoon Jaden stands before Shimakaze who's holding up a Poke'ball excited by the battle beforehand, with Arthur, Aire, and Liam watching on seriously.

            "So then let's get this started." Shimakaze says throwing out the Poke'ball.

Soon a large Crawdaunt pops out before letting out a large cry shaking the entire arena.

            "That's impressive, but now my precious partner's gonna take the stage." Jaden says holding up a Poke'ball. "Let's go Axel."

Soon Combusken pops out of the Poke'ball, before looking seriously at Crawdaunt.

            "Isn't Combusken a fire type, wont it be at a disadvantage?" Vera asks appearing next to Liam.

            "Wait where'd you come from?" Liam asks confused. "In fact where'd you go?"

            "Oh, I was on the ship with Celes, well before it exploded, then I just found myself here." Vera says answering him.

            "How can you be so nonchalant about something like that?" Lima asks confused by her. "And to answer your earlier question, Combusken is a fire type, but it is also a fighting type while Crawdaunt is a water and dark type. It's risky but by type matchup their even, but the terrain makes this tricky."

As they look on Combusken notices its surroundings and starts to panic from the sight of all the water.

            "Come on Axel, don't panic we've got a Gym Battle to win." Jaden says encouraging Combusken.

Hearing this Combusken glares as Crawdaunt seriously.

            "Well then, are you ready?" Shimakaze asks curiously. "Well even if you're not, now's the time, Crawdaunt Crabhammer."

Crawdaunt dives into the water before charging at Combusken, before jumping out and trying to hit Combusken with its claw, seeing this Combusken jumps back landing on another stone.

            "Don't let up, chase it down." Shimakaze says ordering Crawdaunt.

Soon Combusken jumps back before reaching the edge of the ring with Crawdaunt approaching.

            "Now Axel, Brick Break." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

As Crawdaunt charges again nearly hitting Combusken, it jumps out of the way before karate chopping it and jumping away to another rock.

            "Crawdaunt Swords Dance." Shimakaze says ordering Crawdaunt.

Soon Crawdaunt starts shuffling around before yelling out enraged.

            "Swords Dance?" Aire asks curiously.

            "It's a support move to improve a Pokémon's strength and the power of its attacks." Liam explains to the group.

            "Okay then Axel, stay away from Crawdaunt." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Combusken jumps away from the oncoming Crawdaunt as it crashes into rocks chasing after it.

            "Crawdaunt end this, Guillotine." Shimakaze says ordering Crawdaunt.

Crawdaunt charges at Combusken and jumps out of the water opening it's claw to crush Combusken's neck.

            "Now Axel, Poison Jab." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

As Crawdaunt catches up to Combusken, it turns around rapidly punching Crawdaunt before it's claw can crush it.

            "Now finish it, Brick Break." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Soon Combusken karate chops Crawdaunt, the force of the attack causes it dive deep into water rising up unconscious.

            "Crawdaunt is unable to battle, Combusken is the winner." Arthur says observing the battle.

            "Okay then I admit your partner is pretty impressive, but my partner is even stronger." Shimakaze says holding up a Poke'ball. "Let's go, my beloved Wartortle."

As she throws out the Poke'ball a Wartortle pops out of the Poke'ball landing on a nearby stone.

            "Okay then, that's her last Pokémon, let's win this Axel." Jaden says excitedly.

Hearing Jaden Combusken charges at Wartortle rapidly, but as it gets closer Wartortle unleashes a large blast of water out of its mouth forcing Combusken back forcing it out of the ring.

            "Combusken is unable to battle, Wartortle wins." Arthur says observing the battle.

            "So then, let's get onto the last battle." Shimakaze says boasting.

            "Okay then, let's go Gen." Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Soon Frogadier pops out looking onto the battlefield.

            "Okay Gen, this is the last battle, let's do this." Jaden says excitedly.

            "We'll see about that." Shimakaze says boastfully. "Now Wartortle, Rapid Spin."

Wartortle jumps up in the air, retreating into its shell before spinning rapidly charging towards Frogadier. Before the attack can hit Frogadier jumps up into the air avoiding the attack.

            "Now Gen, Dark Pulse." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Frogadier gathers up dark energy as Wartortle flies under it, before blasting Wartortle with it.

            "Wartortle, Scald." Shimakaze says ordering Wartortle.

Wartortle then pops out of its shell and then blasts scalding hot water out at Frogadier pushing the dark energy back.

            "Now Gen, Acrobatics." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Before the scalding water can reach it, Frogadier moves rapidly avoiding the attack, knocking into Wartortle pushing it into the water.

            "Now dive deep in the water Wartortle." Shimakaze says ordering Wartortle.

            "Follow it Gen." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Both Pokémon dive into the water with diving deeper and deeper with Frogadier chasing after Wartortle.

            "What's gonna happen now?" Aire asks curiously.

            "My guess is one last attack and that'll end the battle." Vera says watching the match.

            "Now Wartortle, Hydro Pump." Shimakaze says ordering Wartortle.

            "Now Gen, Dark Pulse." Jaden says ordering Frogadier.

Soon a large torrent of water blasts from under the water and as it falls both Pokémon along with it with Frogadier landing on its feet while Wartortle falls to the water unconscious.

            "Wartortle is unable to battle, Frogadier is the winner." Arthur says watching the battle. "The challenger is the winner."

            "Damn it." Shimakaze says slightly annoyed. "Oh well, it was a great battle."

            "Alright we won." Jaden says happily alongside Frogadier.

 

After a while the group reconvenes back outside the cavern with Shimakaze standing in front of them holding their clothes.

            "Okay as promised, here's your clothes." Shimakaze says reluctantly.

            "And what else do you have to tell the nice people?" Arthur asks curiously.

            "Grampa, stop treating me like a kid." Shimakaze says embarrassed. "Sorry, about staling your clothes."

            "It's fine it was an awesome battle." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Oh, and by the way here." Shimakaze says handing Jaden his badge.

            "Awesome, I won my Gym Badge." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Great, I finally have my clothes back, but it's getting dark." Liam says looking at the horizon.

            "Well after a battle like that and the fishing contest I bet your all tired, how about all of you take a rest at the Pokémon Center." Arthur says to the group.

            "Pokémon Center?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "It's something new they added in because of the port and the sailors, it's a place where people and Pokémon to rest after a long journey." Shimakaze explains to the group.

            "Well it would be nice to take a rest." Aire says thinking about things.

            "Okay then, let's rest at the Pokémon Center." Jaden says excitedly.


	40. Ch.39: Recuperation

** Ch. 39: Recuperation **

 

In the middle of town Jaden and the group walk on to one of the few actual buildings in town, as they get close they notice a large red medical cross on the walls and a glowing neon sign up top.

            "I'm guessing this is the Pokémon Center." Jaden says looking at the building.

            "Well this is the only modern looking building." Liam says looking at the building.

As the group walks inside they notice a woman in a nurses outfit standing at the counter watching a nearby TV alongside a sleeping Slowpoke.

            "Welcome to the Pokémon Center." She says disinterested in the group.

            "Um, is this the Pokémon Center?" Aire asks her nervously.

            "What do you think kid, I dress up like this and stand here all day for kicks, this is the Pokémon Center what do you want?" She asks annoyed by her pestering.

            "We'd like to stay the night." Liam says her seriously.

            "Okay then if you wanna stay you gotta learn the rules." She says to the group seriously. "First off this is a place of healing so no battles, second girls have rooms on the left and boys have rooms on the right, third don't cause any trouble or else, and finally don't bother me unless it's an emergency."

            "Okay then, um are any rooms open?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Yup, all the rooms are open so just find a place to sleep, and no fooling around." She says disinterested, still watching TV.

The group starts to head to their rooms, and while looking around notice that Vera has disappeared yet again.

            "Where the hell does she keep going?" Liam asks annoyed by her.

            "Well I'm sure wherever she keeps wandering off to it'll be okay, she did says that she's used to it." Jaden says thinking about things.

            "Whatever, let's just get going to our rooms I'm exhausted, from all the days excitement." Liam says annoyed.

            "Okay, I'll see you both in the morning." Aire says walking off.

            "See ya." Jaden says as she walks off.

 

Meanwhile in another part of town hiding in an alley Celes sits around annoyed by Erutus's actions.

            "What is it girly still mad?" Erutus asks trying to break the silence

            "It's nothing, it's just that I never thought I'd see that boat sink." Celes says thinking about things.

            "Ah yes, your parents worked on that ship didn't they?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "I don't wanna talk about it." Celes says seriously.

            "Well, I want to talk more about that orb, your friend picked up." Erutus says seriously.

            "I don't care about it, it's just some stupid thing that compromised our mission." Celes says annoyed by the idea.

            "What kind of orb was it?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "It's some stupid purple thing that glowed when she so much as looked at it." Celes says annoyed by the conversation. "Why do you want it?"

            "It can make a great power source and I've been looking for something to power a little something." Erutus says jokingly.

            "Whatever, I'm just sick of that thing." Celes says dismissively.

 

As the sun rises Jaden rushes out of the Pokémon Center stretching alongside his Pokémon.

            "Well aren't you energetic." Shimakaze says now wearing a light blue sundress.

            "Oh, what're you doing here?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "I'm wondering where your headed to next, if you after Gym Badges, there are quite a few options here." Shimakaze says explaining things.

            "Yes, there are three gyms in this area, it'll only take a few days to travel to the next one." Arthur says walking up to the duo.

            "Well, I don't know what do you both suggest?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well it'll be a bit longer than the other three, but I recommend Foris City, I'm sure the Gym Leader there could use a work out." Shimakaze says jokingly.

            "Okay then Foris City." Jaden says excitedly.

            "So you're going to Foris City now?" Aire says walking up to the group.

            "Oh, you're up Aire?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I was wondering where to go next myself." Aire says thinking about things.

            "Wait, where are the other two?" Shimakaze asks curiously.

            "Oh, Vera wonder off somewhere and Liam was gone when I woke up." Jaden explains to the group.

            "So then, it's just the two of you then." Shimakaze says teasingly.

            "What do you mean by that?" Aire asks embarrassed.

            "Well then which was is Foris City?" Jaden asks interrupting the pair.

            "Geez, it's Northeast of here, you'll pass Ars City on the way there." Shimakaze explains to Jaden annoyed by the interruption.

            "Okay then, let's get going." Jaden says excitedly rushing off followed by his Pokémon. "Aren't you coming Aire?"

            "Me?" Aire asks embarrassed.

            "I mean, you were asking because you wanted to come to Foris City, why not travel together." Jaden says excitedly to her.

            "Okay, I'll come along." Aire says chasing after him.

As the pair rush off Shimakaze and Arthur stand around watching them.

            "You can come out now." Arthur says to a figure behind them.

As he says this Liam walks out of the shadows walking towards the duo.

            "So then, those two are moving on just fine." Liam says watching them.

            "You could've seen then off as well." Arthur says jokingly.

            "Well, I didn't want to have a long winded farewell, I just have to find my way to the Gnome Tunnels again." Liam says jokingly.

            "Whatever, if you're looking for a  tunnel not rushing with water, then I'll show you the way." Shimakaze says slightly annoyed.

            "Thanks." Liam says happily.

            "Well then, let's move along." Shimakaze says leading him.

            "Well my friends, it looks like out dream may soon come true sooner than we thought Arthur says to himself thinking about the goings on. "In both good and bad ways." Arthur says looking at the wreckage of the blown apart ship.


	41. Ch.40: Reports

** Ch. 40: Reports **

 

In the middle of an open field Celes and Erutus walk around before finding a place to lay down and rest.

            "I can't wait to get back to Centrum City, I hate traveling around." Erutus says complaining.

            "We should call in now." Celes says seriously.

            "Okay then, do you have the Poke'gear?" Erutus asks curiously.

Celes then pulls out a small Poke'gear, while Erutus pulls out a small monitor before connecting the two devices.

            "Okay I'll make the call." Celes says tapping away at the Poke'gear.

The monitor starts to display an image before it turns into a video feed.

            "Hello, this is Praline." A young woman with long blond hair says appearing on screen.

            "Praline, where's Amadeus we have a mission to report." Celes says seriously.

            "Okay, the boss should be around here somewhere, just give me a minute." Praline says as she moves away from the monitor.

            "So then, what're you telling him?" Erutus asks curiously.

            "I'm telling him the whole mission report, it's your fault the ship was destroyed so you'll take the punishment for that." Celes says seriously.

A minute later Amadeus appears on the screen looking happily at the pair.

            "Ah, it's nice to see you both, how goes your mission?' Amadeus asks curiously.

            "We accomplished our goal and sabotaged the S.S. Distare, but Erutus destroyed the ship with a massive explosive." Celes says answering him.

            "Oh, Erutus was anyone hurt?" Amadeus asks curiously.

            "No, there were no casualties and only minor injuries were reported." Erutus says smugly answering him.

            "Then everything is okay." Amadeus says happily.

            "Wait, how is destroying the ship okay?" Celes asks surprised by his acceptance.

            "Celes listen, sabotaging the ship was the mission so destroying it might have not been the objective, but it got the job done and no one was hurt in the end so everything is okay." Amadeus says explaining things. "I know you were attached to that ship, but ultimately it was being used as a tool for the control of this region with it destroyed we're one step closer to our ultimate goal of revolution."

            "Fine, but I still don't agree with it." Celes says reluctant about the idea.

            "Okay then, Erutus did you find the orb?" Amadeus asks curiously.

            "No, one of this girls friends interrupted the mission and took it." Erutus says explaining things.

            "Oh." Amadeus says surprised.

            "Wait that orb was important?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yes, we need it to power a machine that'll help us in the revolution." Amadeus explains to Celes. "Celes if I may, would you please tell me who your friend is and where they went?"

            "Sorry, but I don't know she seems to wander around randomly so it's difficult to find her." Celes explains to him.

            "Oh well let's leave it at that." Amadeus says dismissively. "Erutus return to Centrum City and Celes, I'd like you to Potio City."

            "Why?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Praline will be on her way there soon and I'd like you and here to work on something together, she'll tell you more when you get there." Amadeus explains to Celes.

            "Fine." Celes says reluctant about the idea.

After the call is finished the pair dismantle the device and the Poke'gear and they soon stand up.

            "Well it's been a pleasure." Erutus says bowing.

            "Well, I can't say the same." Celes says jokingly.

            "Oh well, I'll see you back at the base." Erutus says walking off.

Celes soon walks off in the opposite direction looking forward seriously along the way.


	42. Ch.41: Digging

** Ch. 41: Digging **

 

Deep in the Gnome Tunnels Liam wanders around following his Tangela while trying not to fall over on the ground as the tunnel get's smaller and smaller.

            "Vivian wait up." Liam yells out concerned.

As the tunnel get's more and more cramped Liam and Tangela find themselves stuck at a dead end.

            "Vivian are you sure this is the right way to go?" Liam asks Tangela curiously.

Tangela yells out at Liam annoyed by the suggestion. As the pair sit there the wall blocking them starts to move until they see a large cavern with a large pool in the center beyond the wall. Seeing the pool Tangela rushes into the cavern, when it walks into the cavern a loud cry is heard coming from a cliff above Tangela. Looking up it sees an Onix sitting on a cliff looking down at it.

            "So then, that wall was this Onix." Liam says walking into the cavern.

As Onix lets out a large cry several Diglett and Dugtrio burst up from the ground before starting to circle around the cavern.

            "These guys are making more tunnels, that's fascinating." Liam says looking at the Pokémon. "If I had the time I'd love to observe and study them."

As Liam starts to walk out a large Dugtrio pops up and accidently collapses the tunnel Liam entered from.

            "The tunnel collapsed." Liam says shocked at the sight. "Well there has to be some other way out of here."

As Liam looks around he notices no opening and no other tunnels coming towards the cavern.

            "There's no way out." Liam says shocked at the goings on.

 

A while later Liam sits around as his Pokémon run about the cavern following the Diglett and Dugtrio around.

            "Okay then, it's been a few hours and after observing these Pokémon I've noticed that that Onix seems to be the boss." Liam says to himself trying not to panic. "From my observations Onix must dig the initial tunnels that the Diglett and Dugtrio then refine, while searching around for food."

As Liam says this he starts to laugh nervously hearing this his Pokémon start to gather around him trying to calm him down.

            "It's okay guys, we just have to wait for that Onix to start moving around again." Liam says thinking about things. "But Onix can sleep for days if not months without movement, and if it's hibernating then it could be years."

Thinking about this Liam starts to panic a bit before rushing towards the wall blocking the tunnel and trying to claw his way through it.

            "Damn it, damn this stupid wall." Liam says clawing at the wall.

Soon Liam stops with his hands covered in blood from the attempt, before turning back and looking at Onix.

            "Okay everyone, attack Onix if we can make it angry it'll defiantly wake up and dig a new tunnel." Liam says ordering his Pokémon panicked.

His Pokémon hearing this stand looking at him unable to follow the orders. As Liam yells more and more the Onix starts moving again digging into a nearby wall, as it does this the Diglett and Dugtrio follow behind it creating a tunnel.

            "What the." Liam says confused. "I didn't need to do anything."

Soon Liam and his Pokémon follow through the newly created tunnel before coming at a crossroads of various tunnels.

            "Okay then, I guess it wasn't necessary for me to do anything but wait." Liam says thinking about things. "The Professor did say I was impatient."

Liam returns his Pokémon into their Poke'balls before following a tunnel headed up.

            "I guess, I could go without tunnels for a while." Liam says as he reaches the surface.


	43. Ch.42: Land Shark

** Ch. 42: Land Shark **

 

In the desert Vera wanders around getting closer and closer to the ever present sandstorm before stopping just in front of it.

            "Huh where am I?" Vera asks looking around. "The Dividing Line?"

As Vera looks around she notices something under the surface approaching her at a fast pace, as it gets closer a Gible jumps out of the sand and latches onto her head.

            "Ow, ow, ow, Okay little one, please get off." Vera says begging the Gible.

As she tries to pull Gible off Floette pops out of its Poke'ball knocking Gible off its trainer.

            "Thank you Floe." Vera says hugging Floette.

Suddenly Gible sits up and looks seriously at Vera.

            "What is it little one?" Vera asks the Gible curiously looking at it.

As Vera gets her face near Gible, it jumps back onto her head biting her head, before Floette knocks it off again pushing it into the sandstorm.

            "Floe, that's a little mean I mean it was a mischievous little guy, but I'm sure he meant well." Vera says to Floette. "Okay then, I guess we should be on our way."

Vera and Floette head away from the sandstorm, unbeknownst to the pair the Gible climbs out of the sandstorm and continues heading towards Vera.

 

A while later Vera finds her way to a large hole in the ground looking at it curiously.

            "Are you confused about the hole?" A voice says from behind Vera.

As Vera looks around she sees Maude standing behind her alongside her Excadrill holding onto her shovel.

            "So then you curious about the hole?" Maude asks curiously.

            "Yeah, what is this?" Vera asks curiously.

            "It's a nest, it seems like the Pokémon inside just hatched, but it seems like the parents are nowhere to be seen." Maude says looking around.

As the duo look around the Gible digs through the ground making its way to Vera yet again jumping out of the sand to latch onto Vera's head, before it can make contact Floette knocks it out of the air into the nest.

            "I think this is this that Gible's nest." Maude says looking at the nest.

            "Huh?" Vera asks curiously .

            "Well it is a little small for a Gible so it must be a hatchling." Maude says explaining things "but I wonder why it's so attached to you?"

As Vera looks around she sees foot prints nearby the hole, putting her foot into them she realizes the their her footprints.

            "I think I passed by here." Vera says looking at the foot print.

            "You think?" Maude asks curiously.

            "Well I wander around a lot, so I wasn't paying attention." Vera says explaining things.

            "I'm guessing you passed by the nest when it hatched and the little guy imprinted on you or something." Maude says explaining things.

            "So then that's why that little guy's attached to me." Vera says looking at it.

            "Well then, I guess I better be on my way." Maude says walking off.

            "Wait, why did you help me?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Oh, I was interested in catching whatever was in that nest, but since it's attached to you it's best I don't try to force it." Maude says walking off.

Alone with the Gible, Vera looks down at it as it looks up at her.

            "Sorry little guy, but I think you should wait here for your parents I don't want to separate you from them." Vera says seriously to the Gible. "So don't follow me anymore, and just stick around here."

Vera and Floette walk off with the Gible standing around in the nest staring at the sky. As Gible sits around a Crustle walks up to the nest looking down at Gible. Seeing Gible Crustle begins yelling at it soon it gathers up energy in the form of a large boulder before shooting it out at Gible, who jumps out of the way jumping out of the nest. Crustle then crawls into it taking it from Gible. Gible starts crying before getting enraged gathers up its strength and charges at Crustle head butting it and forcing it out of the nest. Soon both Pokémon start yelling at one another with, with Crustle charging at Gible with its pincers crossed in an X, with Gible running away from it and Crustle in pursuit.

            "Get away from that little one." Vera says chasing rushing towards the pair alongside Floette. "Floe, Moon Blast."

Floette gathers energy in its flower before blasting it at Crustle who then flies out and then falls into the nest upside down. Seeing Vera Gible jumps out at her trying to chomp on her head, before it can Vera snatches it out of the air putting it into her arms.

            "Hey there little one, I'm sorry I'm left you behind." Vera says petting Gible.

Gible jumps from her arms and looks seriously at her.

            "Okay, I guess you can come along with us, but no more biting on my head okay." Vera says to Gible.

Gible hearing this jumps happily at Vera, before she snatches it out of the air again putting it in her arms.

            "We've got to do something about that later, little Shark." Vera says to Gible. "Okay Floe Shark, let's get a move on."

Vera then rushes along followed by the two Pokémon.

 

Meanwhile watching from afar Ciggma looks on as Vera runs along.

            "Target sighted." Ciggma says watching Vera as she runs along.


	44. Ch.43: Aura

** Ch. 43: Aura **

 

In the middle of an open field Jaden and Aire wander about headed towards their next destination, with Aire walking slowly behind Jaden.

            "You know, you don't have to walk so far behind me." Jaden says looking back at Aire.

            "Oh, I'm sorry." Aire says nervously.

            "You know, you don't have to apologize for things like that." Jaden says looking to Aire.

            "Oh, okay then." Aire says nervously.

As time goes on Aire walks further and further behind Jaden who slows himself down to match her pace.

            "Aire, why are you walking so slow?" Jaden yells back to her. "I thought you wanted to reach Foris City, at this rate we won't reach it for weeks."

            "Sorry, it's just I'm a little nervous." Aire says softly.

            "Nervous?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well, I've never really traveled with someone I didn't know for so long." Aire says explaining things.

            "Didn't know?" Jaden asks curiously. "Well then if not knowing each other is the problem then, let's stop and get to know each other."

A minute later the duo sit around under a small hill with Jaden standing up excitedly holding up his Poke'balls.

            "Okay everyone, let's introduce ourselves." Jaden says excitedly.

Jaden throws his Poke'balls into the air before Combusken, Frogadier, Joltik, and Noibat pop out of the Poke'balls and walk up to Jaden.

            "Okay then everyone, I think it's about time for lunch." Jaden says happily before digging into his bag, pulling out fruit. "Aren't you gonna let your Pokémon out?"

            "Oh right, okay everyone." Aire says grabbing her Poke'balls.

Aire throws out her Poke'balls with Clefairy, Meditite, and Buneary popping out of the Poke'balls.

            "Okay everyone let's have some lunch." Aire says looking though her bag before pulling out three small buns.

            "What're those?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Their poffins, I made them for my Pokémon before I left home." Aire says explaining things. "Well I made a ton for Carla for our journey, but I seem to be running out because I caught two more Pokémon."

            "Wow, these look good." Jaden says picking one up and taking a bite of one. "Wow these are pretty good."

            "Thank you." Aire says looking at Jaden curiously.

As she looks on she sees blue energy radiating out of Jaden's body.

            "What is it?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "It's nothing, my eyes are just playing tricks on me again." Aire says sadly.

            "Are you sure, it seems like you were reading my Aura or something." Jaden says taking another bite of the poffin.

            "Wait you know about Aura?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Yeah, doesn't everyone?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "No most people don't know about Aura, or really believe in it." Aire says thinking about things.

            "Really, everyone where I come from use it every day." Jaden says dismissively. "In fact I use it a bit myself."

            "Wait you can use Aura?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I really don't understand it but I use it to check out Pokémon in battle." Jaden says dismissively.

            "Well, let me explain it a bit." Aire says excitedly. "Aura is life energy emitted from every living being in the world, everyone is born with it but some people with a larger Aura than others can manipulate and control it."

            "Yeah, that sounds like something my dad would say so it sounds about right." Jaden says thinking about things.

As the pair sit around their Pokémon rush about energetically before Combusken and Clefairy run to their trainer's sides.

            "You and Combusken are close huh?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Yeah, we've been together since we were kids, and it was his idea to leave home and explore." Jaden says happily.

Combusken looks happily alongside it's trainer blushing a bit.

            "But he is quite cocky here and there." Jaden says mockingly.

Combusken hearing this starts pecking at its trainer embarrassed about the statement.

            "Well you two are certainly close." Aire says happily. "Wait you mentioned that everyone used Aura, where is that exactly?"

            "Wait, I shouldn't say dad told me to not tell anyone." Jaden says thinking about things. "Hey wait, you're talking to me normally and you've stopped apologizing to me."

            "Your right, I guess I've gotten more comfortable with you." Aire says happily.

As Aire looks on she sees the blue energy emitting from Jaden's body, as a blue energy comes out of her body with their energies intertwining.

            "Our Auras are synching up?" Aire asks herself looking at the sight.

A while later the duo after returning their Pokémon to their Poke'balls start packing up to head out.

            "Well then let's be on our way." Jaden says happily.

            "Wait a minute." Aire says as she grabs her staff following behind him.

Jaden then runs back grabbing Aire's hand before leading the pair forward.

            "Let's walk together, that way no one get's left behind." Jaden says happily.

            "Oh okay." Aire says nervously.

            "Huh, you're getting all soft again and here I was thinking we've become closer friends." Jaden says disappointedly.

            "Yeah we're friends." Aire says happily. "I was just a little surprised is all."

            "Well then come on." Jaden says leading Aire holding her hand.

            "Jaden, if I were more like you then could I truly be strong?" Aire asks herself as Jaden leads her along.


	45. Ch.44: The City of Artist

** Ch. 44: The City of Artist **

 

Outside a large walled city with the wall covered in graffiti, Celes stands outside looking at the graffiti curiously.

            "I never really understood this town." Celes says looking at the artwork. "Maybe it just takes a special eye."

As she stares at the wall a boy with black hair wearing a blue outfit rides up on an Arcanine alongside a Smeargle.

            "It's not a special eye, it's just creativity." The boy says to Celes.

            "Creativity?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Well if you can't understand it then you're probably lacking creativity." The boy says explaining things.

            "Well, I'm sorry if I'm lacking in your special creativity." Celes says insulted.

            "Well you're not the most creative person I've met." Vera says appearing in the middle of the duo.

            "Wait Vera!" Both says surprised by her appearance.

            "Hello everyone, it looks like I managed to wander my way back home." Vera says dismissively

            "Wait Vera, where did you go when you left Okeanos City?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I was in the desert when I found a new little Pokémon." Vera says happily.

            "Wait, how'd you get from the desert to here, that takes at least a week to walk that far and you did it in a few days?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I don't know, I was just wandering about." Vera says thinking about things.

            "Vera, you finally came home." The boy says to Vera.

            "Oh, hello George." Vera says happily.

            "So you know this jerk." Celes says jokingly.

            "Yeah, he's my neighbor." Vera says happily.

 

A while later the trio walk through the city streets with Vera looking around happily and George still riding his Arcanine.

            "So you live here Vera?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I lived here back when I was a kid with my grandparents." Vera says happily.

            "So then where you two friends or something?" Celes asks George curiously.

            "Well not really, we're just associates." George says explaining things.

A minute later the trio arrive at a small house in between two studios.

            "Okay then." Vera says before opening the door. "Grandma, Grandpa I'm home."

Vera runs into the house excitedly with Celes following behind her.

            "You're not coming?" Celes asks George curiously.

            "No, I really should be off now." George says riding off.

Celes walks into the house and notices the emptiness of it all, with a layer of dust on practically everything.

            "Your grandparents live in this place?" Celes asks curiously. "It looks like it's been abandoned for years."

Eventually Celes makes her way to the backyard where she sees Vera standing alongside her Pokémon in front of two graves dug in the backyard.

            "See Grandma, Grandpa these are the little ones I managed to make friends with." Vera says happily to the graves.

A minute later Celes sits in the kitchen as Vera's Pokémon wanders around the area, as Vera comes along with food for them all and water for Celes.

            "Sorry if it taste a little stale, it's been a few months since I've been here." Vera says to her Pokémon. "And here goes something for you."

            "So then, how long has it been?" Celes asks curiously.

            "You're talking about my grandparents." Vera says thinking about things. "They've been gone since I was a small child, leaving me alone."

            "Your lonely?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Well I was, that might be why I started wandering around like I have been." Vera says thinking about things. "But I'm not lonely anymore, I've got a lot of friends now."

As Vera says this her Pokémon run up to her happily.

            "You see." Vera says with a big smile on her face.

As Vera and her Pokémon look on happily, Celes looks down onto her right hand and looks seriously at her Poke'balls, as she takes her left hand towards her Poke'balls she relents quickly forcing her hand back onto the table.

            "Celes, is something wrong?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Nope it's nothing." Celes says. "Nothing at all."

A while later the duo make their way to the large wall covered in graffiti.

            "So then where are you gonna go?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I don't know, I'm going to probably pass out soon and wander off again." Vera says thinking about things.

            "I really think you should have someone see into that, but it's your choice." Celes says jokingly to Vera.

As Celes starts to walk off, she turns back to look at Vera and notice she's not there.

            "Well I guess she was right, oh well I wanted to ask her about that orb." Celes says thinking about things.

As she walks along a figure floating in the sky looks down at  her seriously, before flying off into the sky.


	46. Ch.45: Investigations

** Ch. 45: Investigations **

 

In the middle of a large city Liam wanders around looking at the various sights.

            "Now then, it should be around here somewhere?" Liam asks looking around.

Eventually he finds himself to a moderately sized building in between two skyscrapers.

            "Ah this is it, the research institute." Liam says excitedly.

Liam rushes into the building, before running in on a conversation between two women, one with long brown hair in a lab coat smoking a cigarette and a woman with short black hair in a business suit and sun glasses.

            "Miss Root, this is the third time I've been here this month." The woman in the suit says seriously. "Now then will you agree to our offer or will you be as stubborn as your father."

            "And as I've told you plenty of times before, I'm not interested in selling you my research." The smoking woman says annoyed. "If it's so important you could use one of those research facilities you've got hidden around."

            "Miss Maria Root, I'm insulted by your statement." The woman says jokingly. "Our research is too important to distract our researchers with something so trivial.

            "Well then Miss Diane, my research is too important to sell to someone like you." Maria says annoyed. "And if you would, I'd like for you to leave my building if you would."

            "Fine then, but I'll be back." Diane says leaving the room.

As she sees she sees Liam standing nervously against the wall.

            "It looks like today might be a busy day for you Miss Maria." Diane says jokingly walking off.

            "Well then, don't sit around there all day." Maria says putting out her cigarette.

Liam walks into the room nervously standing in front of Maria.

            "So the what is it, you don't seem like you just happened to wander in." Maria says curious about Liam.

            "Well Miss Root." Liam says nervously.

            "Drop the Miss Root, just call me Maria." Maria says slightly annoyed. "And on top of that stop shaking around."

            "Sorry, but I'm so nervous." Liam says excitedly. "Your Maria Root, the child genius who wrote advance papers on Pokémon biology and habitats at the age of ten."

            "What're you some type of fan boy?" Maria asks jokingly.

            "No, but as a scientist I respect you whole heartedly too much to so you any form of disrespect." Liam says seriously.

            "Well then stop shaking and drop the Miss, that's disrespectful to me." Maria says seriously to Liam.

            "Okay then, Maria would you please help me?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Now that's better." Maria says excitedly. "So then what's the issue?"

In another room covered in various papers, Liam and Maria stand in front of a large map with various marks on it.

            "What is this?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Well, I was tracking meteorites and Pokémon activity." Maria says seriously.

            "Meteors and Pokémon activity?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Oh it's nothing, it's just over the years a few meteors fell around here and there." Maria says explaining things. "Around these times some Pokémon activity increased in these areas."

            "So what does that mean?" Liam asks curiously.

            "No idea, it could be the Pokémon were attracted to the meteor or that they came on the meteor or something." Maria says explaining things.

            "So why was that woman interested in your research?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Who knows, she works for the Signus Corporation so maybe she wants to farm those meteors for rare stones or something." Maria says thinking about things. "Well enough about my research let's talk about you."

            "Right, I was Pr. Hojo's subordinate a research building for the Signus Corporation but after the professor died in an accident I ran away to find his private laboratory and whatever he was working on there." Liam says explaining himself.

            "And you believe this lab is located somewhere in the Gnome Tunnels?" Maria asks curiously.

            "Yes, and I've been wandering around the tunnels for a while and haven't found anything yet." Liam says explaining himself.

            "Well then, you've checked the tunnels yourself and wandered around the whole region looking for it." Maria says thinking about things. "Pr. Hojo was known for being secretive so of course he didn't make it easy."

            "The only clue I have is his Klefki that he left me." Liam says seriously. "It has an odd key on its ring that I think might lead the way."

            "Well maybe I could help you with that." Maria says seriously. "Let Klefki out and I might have a plan."

            "Okay, Kairi." Liam says throwing out his Poke'ball.

As he throws out his Poke'ball Klefki pops out of the Poke'ball before running up to Liam affectionately.

            "Okay then, let's go Lucario." Maria says throwing out her Poke'ball.

As she does a Lucario pops out and walks to her side.

            "Wow a Lucario, that's really rare." Liam says impressed.

            "Ah her, she's just something my old man gave me as a kid." Maria says dismissively. "Now Lucario, I want you to scan the aura of that key on the Klefki over there."

Lucario walks up to Klefki and holds out its hands before a blue energy starts emitting from its body.

            "Will this work?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Possibly, but how do you know I won't steal the key and go to the lab myself?" Maria says seriously. "Use whatever's in there to cause some mayhem."

            "I know because you're a real researcher someone who seeks knowledge for the good of the people, someone like the professor." Liam says seriously.

As the pair talk the energy dissipates before Lucario looks back and shakes its head.

            "No good huh?" Maria says looking at Lucario.

            "What it won't work?" Liam asks curiously.

            "My guess is Lucario couldn't read that key because its aura is weak because it's not a living being." Maria says explaining things. "You'll probably need someone with a strong aura to read it."

            "Aura?" Liam says thinking back. "Wait there's this group the Aura Knights, aren't they trained in using auras or whatever?"

            "Yeah, but good luck their mostly good for nothing now a days." Maria says jokingly.

            "But I think I might have an in if I can find her" Liam says thinking about things. "I have to make my way to Foris City."

            "Well whatever your planning I hope it works out for you." Maria says to Liam.

            "Yeah." Liam says rushing off.

            "Geez, that kid's energetic as hell." Maria says looking at Liam. "Hope he successes."

 

As Liam rushes out of the building Diane looks on as Liam rushes off.

            "That's the boy." Diane says seriously. "I must inform those idiotic pawns."


	47. Ch.46: Assault

** Ch. 46: Assault **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Vera wanders around trying to figure out where she is.

            "Last thing I remember I was leaving Ars City, but now I'm here." Vera says looking around. "Oh well, I guess now I should look around for the other orb."

            "That won't be necessary soon both those orbs will be reunited." A voice says from unknown location.

Suddenly a large Braviary comes swooping down knocking Vera over.

            "What was that?" Vera asks curiously.

As she looks on she sees Ciggma riding the Braviary, before it lands and he dismounts.

            "Ah, it's you again." Vera says looking at Ciggma. "Um, could you please tell me where the other orb is?"

            "Sorry girly, that'll break my agreement with my employer." Ciggma says seriously. "But now I'll be taking that orb from you."

            "Sorry, but I can't let you take it." Vera says thinking about it. "I don't really know why, but it's important."

            "Well then looks like we're at an impasse." Ciggma says seriously. "There's only one way to get through this."

Suddenly Ciggma throws out a Poke'ball before a small Sableye pops out charging at Vera in mid air, as this happens Floette pops out knocking Sableye down to the ground before it gets up and returns to Ciggma's side.

            "Those are some interesting Pokémon, popping out of their Poke'balls without even needing their trainer's call." Ciggma says looking at Floette.

            "Yes, my precious friends and I look after each other." Vera says seriously.

            "Friends?" Ciggma asks jokingly. "Sorry to tell you girl but Pokémon aren't friends, their wild animals that serve us."

            "That's just wrong." Vera says thinking about things. "Pokémon are meant to be friends with people."

            "Whatever girly." Ciggma says amused by Vera. "Now then Drapion, Poison Jab."

As Ciggma says this he throws a Poke'ball out with a large Drapion popping out charging at Floette, before unleashing a large flurry of jabs out at Floette, before it falls to the ground.

            "Floe." Vera says to Floette. "Okay then Pan, Geko help me out."

Vera throws out two Poke'balls before a Pancham and a Grovyle pop out as Floette floats back up and the trio stand together.

            "Pretty impressive, but it won't be enough." Ciggma says seriously. "Drapion Earthquake, Braviary Crush Claw, Sableye Shadow Claw."

Hearing their trainer's orders Drapion starts stomping the ground while Sableye jumps up on Braviary as it takes flight charging at Pancham.

            "Floe Dazzling Gleam, Pan Crunch, Geko Mega Drain." Vera says ordering her Pokémon.

As Braviary approaches Pancham jumps in the air avoiding the shockwave caused by Drapion and attempting to bite Braviary only for Braviary to catch it with its talon and force it to the ground, as it gets hit by another shockwave. As this happens Sableye jumps of Braviary aiming for Floette only to be knocked over by Grovyle as it gets hit by a shockwave. As this happens Floette unleashes a blast of bright blinding light out at the group of Pokémon.

            "Well then it looks like you can actually fight." Ciggma says as he's blinded by the light.

            "I just go along with what my Pokémon say." Vera says happily.

As the light fades away it reveals Sableye knocked out alongside Pancham.

            "Well then you've managed to beat my Sableye." Ciggma says as he returns Sableye to its Poke'ball. "But that was defiantly my weakest Pokémon, now then time to show you strongest."

Ciggma throws out a Poke'ball, before a large Abomasnow pops out of it and a large snowstorm blasts out as it emerges obscuring Vera's sight.

            "Now Abomasnow, Ice Punch." Ciggma says ordering Abomasnow.

            "Floe, Geko stay on guard." Vera says cautiously.

Suddenly Abomasnow emerges from the snow attempting to punch Grovyle, before the attack connects Floette takes the attack for Grovyle and is knocked out of the air and falls to the ground unconscious.

            "Floe." Vera says as she picks up Floette.

            "Well then looks like your almost our of Pokémon, with only that Grovyle how do you expect to beat me?" Ciggma asks jokingly. "Just give up, I'd rather not extend this battle."

As Vera looks on Gible pops out of its Poke'ball looking on Vera, before it starts growling  enraged at Ciggma.

            "Ah, Shark." Vera says looking at Gible. "Don't do it, you're too little."

            "That's right just hand over the orb." Ciggma says seriously.

            "I won't, I won't give you this orb." Vera says seriously holding onto her bag.

            "Well, I don't want to but I'll take it by force." Ciggma says seriously. "Braviary, Crush Claw."

Braviary charges at Vera with its talons aimed at her only for Grovyle to jump in the way of the attack as it's crushed in Braviary's talons.

            "Such loyalty, now then let's see if the trainer can return the favor." Ciggma says seriously.

Hearing this Braviary continues crushing Grovyle in its talons. Seeing this Gible jumps into the air head butting Braviary knocking it out as it releases Grovyle.

            "Shark." Vera says looking at Gible. "Your right as long as I still have one Pokémon I won't give up, Shark Earthquake."

Gibe jumps up into the air creating shockwaves as it lands which begins affecting Ciggma's Pokémon.

            "Impressive, but Abomasnow Sheer Cold." Ciggma says ordering Abomasnow.

Abomasnow unleashes a large blast of snow and ice out at Vera and Gible which chills them to the bone with a single touch of it. As the snow fades Vera lays on the ground unconscious holding onto the unconscious Gible.

            "You've got courage kid." Ciggma says reaching for Vera's bag. "But you need a bit more refining."

Ciggma takes the orb from Vera's bag before tossing it to the ground and walking away as the snow fades the further away he gets.


	48. Ch.47: The Toxic City

** Ch. 47: The Toxic City **

 

Outside of a small city held up over an oddly colored lake with three pillars and a large platform connected to the pillars Celes wanders around before walking up one of the pillars.

            "Potio City, I really hate this place." Celes says nervously as she walks up the pillar. "This place stinks."

Eventually Celes gets up the pillar entering the city where various people are wandering around in bulky hazmat suits or gas masks.

            "Celes!" A person in a large blue hazmat suit says rushing up to her. "You took too long, I was thinking you weren't going to show up."

            "Who're you?" Celes asks curiously.

            "That's right, I'm wearing this suit." The person says realizing things.

The person takes the helmet of the hazmat suit off revealing a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes.

            "Oh Praline." Celes says looking at her.

            "Geez, Celes you should've recognized me by my beautiful voice alone." Praline says annoyed. "Oh right, here take this."

Praline says handing Celes a gas mask.

            "Thanks." Celes says taking the mask and putting it on. "So then what're we doing here?"

            "Amadeus says we're here to investigate this place a little bit." Praline says explaining things.

            "Investigate?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yeah, we're here looking into the cause of this stupid smell." Praline says annoyed.

            "Well there's really nothing to this place, it's just odd." Celes says thinking about things.

            "Well why do people live in a place like this, this smell is so annoying." Praline says annoyed by the goings on.

            "They have to live here, there's a large supply of evolution stones and items stuck down in that muck." Celes says explaining things looking at the lake below. "They say during the war they stock piled them here, but eventually this place was attacked and the attack resulted in that lake."

            "So why are people here?" Praline asks still confused.

            "Don't you get it the Signus Corporation is paying people to live here and try to extract the items from the muck." Celes says thinking of things. "It's sickening, they could die if they breath in the toxic air from the lake."

            "Well that's why we of the resistance is here, we're going to find a way to stop that disgusting smell." Praline says excitedly.

            "Well then where should we start?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Let's go down to the lake." Praline says excitedly.

 

The pair make their way to the lake which is filled with various boxes and containers floating around the lake with various platforms held up above it from the larger platform holding up the city.

            "So then is this how they dig out items?" Praline asks curiously.

            "Yes." Celes says answering her. "But that's incredibly dangerous."

As the duo look on Celes points to a hazmat suit barely floating in the lake.

            "What is that?" Praline asks cautiously.

            "That's what happens when you fall off, you can't swim in the lake and once you're in it your pretty much dead and your left to rot." Celes says enraged. "And they don't do anything to help these people at all."

            "That's terrible." Praline says thinking about things.

            "It is, we've gotta look elsewhere so let's go." Celes says walking off.

            "I won't die like that, I won't ever die." Praline says seriously before switching back to her bubbly self. "Wait for me Celes."

As the pair walk off a figure in a large grey hazmat suit watches them from a platform above.

            "That girl, she's Cid's granddaughter isn't she?" The figure asks curiously.


	49. Ch.48: Recovery

** Ch. 48: Recovery **

 

In a bed in the back of an old cottage Vera lays in a bed, before sitting up awakening.

            "Hungry." Vera says as she walks out of the bed heading out of the room.

Vera finds her way to a living room where an old man sits around eating a sandwich as Vera walks in a swipes a second sandwich away from the old man.

            "Well then it looks like you're up." The old man says to Vera.

            "Hello sir." Vera says eating the sandwich.

            "So you don't have any questions?" The old man asks curiously.

            "Not really, I'm just hungry." Vera says eating. "But I could ask where the restroom is?"

            "Your very nonchalant about waking up in an unknown location huh?" The old man asks curiously.

            "I'm kind of used to this." Vera says thinking about things. "I always wake up in random locations."

            "Well that's quite strange." The old man says thinking about things. "Well let me introduce myself, my name is Ivan Root."

            "My name is Vera." Vera says finishing up the sandwich.

            "Well I found you and your Pokémon unconscious in a field nearby here so me and my Rhyperior, brought you and your Pokémon here to rest up." Ivan says explaining things.

            "Well that's nice of you mister." Vera says happily. "Where are my Pokémon by the way?"

As Vera sits up her Pokémon run up to her all bandaged up with various injuries.

            "Oh, you all I'm so sorry." Vera says hugging her Pokémon.

As she does this Gible jumps up and bites on Vera's head, with Vera pulling it off.

            "Okay, okay I'll do what I can little one." Vera says grabbing Gible and holding it in her arms.

            "Well that's nice you and your Pokémon really get along don't you?" Ivan asks curiously.

            "Yeah, these little guys are my best friends." Vera says happily.

As Vera and her Pokémon walk out of the room Vera walks into another room filled with various Poke'balls with Pokémon sleeping in them.

            "What's this place?" Vera asks curiously.

            "This is part of my laboratory." Ivan says happily. "I am a professor."

            "Huh?" Vera asks curiously.

            "I am a professor who distributes Pokémon to any children who wants a starter Pokémon." Ivan says happily explaining things. "But barely anyone comes around here anymore, so no one takes a Pokémon."

As Ivan says this Vera and her Pokémon look at the poke'balls with Grovyle paying close attention to one set of Pokémon.

            "Hey look there are little Treeckos in here." Vera says looking at the Poke'balls.

            "Yes, would you like to see the Pokémon." Ivan says happily.

Ivan brags three of the Poke'balls and tosses them up in the air, after a minute a small Treecko, Chimchar, and Squirtle pop out of them and stand around on the floor.

            "Wow, these are such cute little ones." Vera says happily.

            "Yes, but these little guys aren't going anywhere for the moment dispute the fact they've been waiting around for some trainers to come partner up with them." Ivan says thinking about things.

            "Well, I think I should be on now." Vera says as she tries to walk out the door.

As Vera tries to get out the door she falls over in pain holding onto her leg, with her Pokémon rushing to her side encircling her.

            "I'm sorry to say, but its best you stay here you and your Pokémon are to injured to go wandering off." Ivan says thinking about things. "But I have something for you to help you walk."

As Ivan says this he hands her a cane and helps her up on her feet before she starts practicing using the cane to walk.

            "Well everyone, looks like we're sticking around here for a while." Vera says talking  to her Pokémon.

After a while Vera and her Pokémon walk to the backyard and start looking around.

            "Okay everyone, we've gotta do something to get stronger." Vera says to her Pokémon. "If we're going to stick around here then we can at least train a bit while we rest up."

As Vera and her Pokémon start doing various things and training Ivan watches the group from a window while drinking coffee.

            "Well then, that girl is quite determined." Ivan says happily. "Maybe she deserves to have something like this."

As Ivan watches her he turns his head and looks at several stones kept in a glass cabinet nearby.

            "Maybe." He says to himself as he takes another sip.


	50. Ch.49: Attack

** Ch. 49: Attack **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Jaden and Aire walk around headed towards Foris City.

            "How long until we get there?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "We should be about one more day away at this point." Aire says happily. "So then what're we do when we get there?"

            "Well I'm going to go after my next Gym badge." Jaden says excitedly. "But why are you going?"

            "Oh well, a friend of mine goes there to pick up snacks from time to time, I've always wanted to check out the place." Aire says nervously.

            "Well if the foods good then let's go there together." Jaden says happily walking off.

            "Okay." Aire says happily chasing after him.

As the pair walks on a group of bikers look down at them from up on a hill sitting atop motorcycles.

            "We've found her boss." One of the bikers says seriously.

As he looks back Magellan with Ceaser by his side look on seriously.

            "Okay then, let's end this once and for all." Magellan says seriously.

Magellan starts revving up his motorcycle followed by the others before they all jump off the hill rapidly charging at the duo.

 

As they approach the duo Jaden steps in front of Aire as the bikers begin to circle them before stopping trapping them.

            "Well then, it's been a while girly." Magellan says teasingly.

            "You guys." Aire says scared of the group.

            "Who are you?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Looks like you've got yourself some kind of body guard." Ceaser says jokingly.

            "What're you all after?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Some people want their hands on that girl, and their paying a ton for her." Magellan says seriously. "So now just come with us girly."

            "No, I don't want to." Aire says scared of them.

            "Well you don't have much choice, your surrounded and there's no way out." Ceaser says jokingly.

            "There is one way." Jaden says excitedly. "We can fight our way out."

Saying this Jaden throws a Poke'ball out with a Combusken popping out of it.

            "So then you wanna fight?" Ceaser asks jokingly. "Well if you want to fight then, I'm more than happy to oblige."

As he says this he throws out a Poke'ball with a Weezing popping out and floating around.

            "Now Weezing, Sludge Bomb." Ceaser says ordering Weezing.

            "Axel, Flame Charge." Jaden says ordering Combusken.

Hearing it's trainer Weezing gathers up a blob of poison before lobbing it out at Combusken who stomps around igniting itself before charging at Weezing intensely dodging the blob of poison, before it can reach Weezing another blob of poison hits Combusken seriously knocking it over.

            "What was that?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "You think we're going to fight fare?" Magellan asks curiously.

As Jaden looks around he sees a large Muk alongside Magellan with the other bikers having Gulpins by their side.

            "We're not taking any chances we're catching that girl and we're not going to let anything stop us." Ceaser says seriously.

            "Jaden." Aire says nervously looking at him.

            "Don't worry Aire, just sit back and watch me I won't let them touch you." Jaden says seriously. "This is just another challenge for me and Axel."

Combusken lets out a loud cry before charging at the group.

            "Jaden's working so hard." Aire thinks to herself. "I can't just sit here watching helplessly."

Suddenly Aire throws her own Poke'ball into the air with a Buneary popping out and attacking a Gulpin.

            "I won't let you fight alone." Aire says gathering her courage. "I'll do my best to help you out, so go get them Mimi."

            "Okay then, let's do this." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Well then let's see what you kiddies can do." Magellan says seriously looking down on the duo.

As the pair battles on a figure watches on from a tall hill up above them.

            "So then I've found her." The figure says seriously.


	51. Ch.50: Poison Path

** Ch. 50: Poison Path **

 

Outside a small cave opening Celes and Praline stand around looking at the opening curiously.

            "So then, will this lead to underneath the lake?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yup, I scouted it out before hand and it leads directly underneath the lake." Praline "Why are we going under the lake again?"

            "We need to investigate the lake, but we can't get that close to it." Celes says seriously. "So the tunnels underneath it are out best bet to investigate it." Celes says seriously.

            "Well then let's hurry up so I can get out of this annoying suit." Praline says rushing into the cave.

            "At least wait up for me." Celes following after her.

As the pair walk into the cave a figure in a hazmat suit watching them from a close distance.

 

Eventually the pair find themselves in a tunnel with a strange purple liquid oozing from the walls slowly dissolving the rock around it.

            "Wow what's this stuff?" Praline asks curiously.

            "It's probably the water from the lake." Celes says looking at it. "Now how far does this tunnel go?"

            "Well I haven't gone that deep into the place, but I think we can get directly under it." Praline says seriously. "Well then let's waste no time then."

            "Yeah, the sooner we get out of here the better." Celes says seriously.

Eventually the group finds their way to a large cavern with various crates around the cavern with purple ooze dripping down from above and a large pile of sludge in the center of the cavern.

            "So then what is this?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Well it doesn't matter what this place is, let's go look in the boxes." Praline says running up to a crate.

            "Wait Praline, don't run around in here." Celes says seriously.

As Praline runs up to a box the pile of sludge starts moving around before forming into a large hand and trying to crush Praline, who barely is able to dodge it.

            "What is that thing?" Praline asks curiously.

            "That's not a thing, it's a Pokémon." Celes says seriously.

As the pair look on the sludge turns into an incredibly large Muk that begins thrashing about trying to attack the pair.

            "Come on Raiden, Thunderpunch." Celes says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Suddenly a Electabuzz pops out charging at the Muk with its fist electrified, as it makes contact it gets trapped inside of Muk's body as it struggles to get out.

            "Raiden, Ice Punch." Celes says ordering Electabuzz.

Electabuzz punches Muk again, this time freezing the area of contact managing to break its way out and jumping away.

            "So then, Ice attacks will freeze this damn thing." Praline says observing the battle. "Okay then, let's go Jynx."

Praline throws out a Poke'ball with a Jynx popping out and starting to pose.

            "We don't have time for that now Jynx we've gotta beat that disgusting thing." Praline says seriously. "Now Ice Beam."

Jynx hearing this unleashing a blast of ice out at Muk starting to freeze it.

            "Okay, keep it up Jynx." Praline says happily.

As more and more of Muk's body is starting to freeze it unleashes a loud screeching sound which starts to shake the cavern around them.

            "Damn it, this thing's annoying." Celes says annoyed.

As Muk yells out a large group of Swalot starts emerging and moving around the cavern attacking Jynx and Electabuzz. As Celes is distracted by the Muk and the Swalot, Praline sneaks off towards one of the crates and takes it's contents hiding it in her hazmat suit.

            "Praline, what're you doing?" Celes asks yelling out annoyed.

            "Now Nidoking Earthquake." A voice says from the tunnels.

Suddenly a Poke'ball comes rushing into the cavern before a large Nidoking pops out and starts stomping around causing the cavern to start collapsing.

            "Praline!" Celes screams out concerned, before being hit in the head with a falling rock.

 

A while later at sunset the hazmat suited figure looks on the unconscious Celes and Praline alongside their Pokémon.

            "She's Cid's granddaughter all right." The figure says looking at Celes. "I had heard she ran away from home, but it's not my job to drag her back there."

Soon the figure starts walking off, before taking off the top of the hazmat suit, revealing a woman with long dark purple hair with purple eyes.

            "As the Gym Leader of Potio City, it's just my job to make sure no one dies on my watch." She says seriously before walking off.

After a minute Celes wakes up and starts looking around noticing her Electabuzz and Praline on the ground.

            "I wonder what happened?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I don't know, but everything seems to have worked out." Praline says waking up.

            "Well no matter we need to find another tunnel to investigate the lake." Celes says seriously.

            "Well that'll take some time, besides mission accomplished for now." Praline says excitedly.

            "We didn't finish out mission." Celes says annoyed.

            "Well we did all we can do, why don't we just leave now and head back to base." Praline says happily.

            "Fine, but your taking the heat for this failure." Celes says walking off annoyed.

            "Oh the mission was a success, I managed to find a whole ton of Key Stones." Praline says happily, before following Celes.


	52. Ch.51: Attack pt.2

** Ch. 51: Attack pt.2 **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Jaden and Aire stand alongside their Pokémon against a large number of bikers surrounding them alongside their Pokémon.

            "If you just hand over the girl then we'll let you go." Ceaser says seriously to Jaden.

            "Yeah there's no way you'll be able to beat us all." Magellan says seriously.

            "No way!" Jaden yells out seriously. "Aire's my friend, and I won't let you hurt my friend."

            "Have it your way." Magellan says seriously. "Weezing, Sludge Bomb."

Weezing then blasts a large blob of sludge out at Combusken who falls to the ground poisoned from the attack.

            "Axel!" Jaden yells out running to its side. "Take a rest buddy."

Jaden returns Combusken to its Poke'ball as the bikers start laughing more and more at him.

            "See what happens when you don't listen to us." Magellan says teasingly. "You aren't strong enough to beat all of us."

            "I might not, but I'll try my best." Jaden says seriously holding out a Poke'ball.

            "And I'll try my best to." Aire says seriously.

            "Fine then Muk..." Ceaser says seriously before being interrupted.

Suddenly a Bastiodon comes charging into the group knocking down a large number of the bikers.

            "What the what's with that Pokémon?" Magellan asks curiously.

            "Aire, I found you." A figure says up on the Bastiodon masked by the sunlight alongside a Munchlax.

            "Ah, Sean." Aire says looking as a cloud reveals him.

            "You know him?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "He's a fellow member of the Aura Knights, so he's a friend." Aire says happily. "But why are you out here?"

            "I was going for another snack run to Foris City and I ran into you guys." Sean says happily. "I'm happy to see you Aire."

            "I'm happy to see you to." Aire says happily. "How're the others?"

            "Hey are you ignoring us?" Magellan asks curiously. "I won't stand for this, Weezing Toxic poison the girl."

Weezing then lets out a blob of poison aimed at Aire, but before it could reach Bastiodon blocks the attack and is unaffected.

            "Everyone get behind Bastiodon he's immune to poison attacks so we can rush out of here." Sean says seriously.

            "Not before we take their leader down." Jaden says seriously. "Let's go Tik."

Jaden throws out a Poke'ball with Joltik popping out and landing on top of Bastiodon.

            "Let's go Tik." Jaden says happily.

            "You think you can take me on with that little thing?" Ceaser asks mockingly. "Well then Muk, grab that thing and engulf it."

Suddenly Muk appears behind Bastiodon grabbing Joltik and placing it into its body.

            "It's not much of a meal, but it's something."Ceaser says jokingly.

            "Tik, your lot a weakling your one of my trusted partners." Jaden says seriously.

            "Mimi help him out, Thunderpunch." Aire says seriously.

Buneary rushes along towards Muk, with its ears electrified repeatedly jabbing at Muk, with the attacks seemingly having no effect.

            "You think such a weak attack will affect big bro's Muk?" Magellan asks curiously. "Weezing, Sludge Bomb."

As Weezing attacks a bright light emerges from inside Muk, before Muk is thrown off with the light fading revealing a Galvantula in place of Joltik.

            "Tik, ah you evolved." Jaden says running up to Galvantula hugging it with Galvantula growling happily.

            "The bosses Pokémon is down, let's get out of here." One of the bikers says seriously.

            "Bro." Magellan says seriously.

            "Everyone let's pull back for now." Ceaser says seriously.

Hearing him the Bikers all start racing off running away from the group.

            "We'll get you back next time." One of the bikers says as they run off.

            "Well their gone for now." Aire says seriously.

            "Yeah, but they won't be bothering you for a while, so let's head off the Foris City." Jaden says happily.

            "Okay." Aire says happily as well.

            "I'm coming to, I wanna get snacks." Sean says chasing after them followed by their Pokémon.

As the group walks off Liam manages to find them and runs up to the group.

            "Hey you guys, wait up for me." Liam says chasing after them.


	53. Ch.52: Training

** Ch. 52: Training **

 

Outside a small house in atop a hill surrounded by a small garden Vera stands around alongside her Pokémon looking down the hill.

            "Okay everyone from here on we're going to start training." Vera says seriously. "So does anyone know where to start?"

The Pokémon look on confused looking at Vera seriously.

            "Having trouble?" Ivan says walking up to her.

            "Well, I've never really did training before, I just let my Pokémon do whatever." Vera says seriously. "So I figured my Pokémon would help, but their just as confused as I am."

            "Well then why don't we start with a practice battle?" Ivan asks curiously.

            "Practice battle?" Vera asks curiously. "I don't really want to fight those baby Pokémon."

            "Don't worry about that, I have my own Pokémon to use." Ivan says seriously.

            "Okay then, let's do it." Vera says happily.

After a minute the pair stand in front of each other towards the back of the house, on a homemade battlefield.

            "Okay then, these are just a few Pokémon I happened to pick up recently." Ivan says happily. "So then Linoone."

Ivan throws out a Poke'ball with a Linoone popping out and standing around.

            "Okay then, Pan you can do this." Vera says happily.

Pancham rushes out onto the field looking seriously at Linoone.

            "Quite the energetic little Pokémon isn't she." Ivan says happily. "Well then why don't we start Linoone, Headbutt."

Linoone charges out at Pancham head butting it with an intense force sending it rushing back.

            "Pan." Vera says looking out at Pancham as it lays on the floor.

            "You should always pay attention in a fight or else your Pokémon might end up getting hurt." Ivan says seriously. "So now it's your move."

Pancham gets up and looks enraged at Linoone before charging out at it.

            "Pan calm down." Vera says seriously.

Pancham hearing Vera calms down just before reaching Linoone.

            "Well then it seems like you have quite the strong bond with your Pokémon." Ivan says seriously.

            "Of course, their my friends." Vera says seriously. "Pan, Brick Break."

Hearing Vera Pancham charges at Linoone karate chopping it before it falls over unconscious.

            "Well that was impressive, so then Linoone take a rest." Ivan says happily. "Now Ferroseed."

As Ivan throws out a Poke'ball into the air a Ferroseed pops out and slams into the ground.

            "Okay then Pan let's keep it up." Vera says excitedly.

            "How about you switch your Pokémon when I use a new one." Ivan says seriously.

            "Okay then." Vera says happily. "Shark, it's your turn."

Gible rushes onto the field as with Pancham walking back.

            "Okay Shark, Earthquake." Vera says excitedly.

Gible jumps up into the air before slamming down causing tremors knocking Ferroseed into the air.

            "Ferroseed, Flash Cannon." Ivan says seriously.

As Ferroseed falls from the air it gathers energy before blasting a strong blast of energy out at Gible knocking it out when it hits, with Ferroseed falling unconscious when it slams into the ground.

            "Well he's certainly strong, but he could use a bit more work." Ivan says looking at Gible.

            "Ah, Shark are you okay?" Vera asks rushing to its side picking it up.

Almost instantly Gible wakes up and jumps up onto Vera's head biting it.

            "Your okay." Vera says happily.

            "Well he is energetic isn't he." Ivan says looking at the pair.

            "Okay anymore Pokémon?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Yes now, Sliggoo." Ivan says throwing out a Poke'ball.

Sliggoo pops out of the Poke'ball and yawns loudly.

            "Oh sorry if I woke you up." Ivan says talking to Sliggoo. "If you wouldn't mind would you battle for me?"

Hearing Ivan Sliggoo lets out a loud cry excitedly.

            "Okay then let's do this Floe." Vera says happily.

Hearing Vera Floette floats onto the field looking seriously at Sliggoo.

            "Okay Sliggoo, Sludge Bomb." Ivan says ordering Sliggoo.

Sliggoo launches a blob of poison out at Floette who barely manages to dodge the attack.

            "Now Floe, Moon Blast." Vera says ordering Floette.

Floette floats into the air before gathering energy and then blasting out at Sliggoo, who takes the attack.

            "What it didn't do anything?" Vera asks curiously.

As Vera looks on Sliggoo is encased in an energy barrier protecting it from the attack.

            "That is protect it canceled out your attack." Ivan says seriously. "And now it looks like rain Sliggoo, Rain Dance."

Hearing Ivan Sliggoo starts to move about before a strong downpour comes down upon them, with Sliggoo suddenly starting to glow.

            "What is this, is it evolving?" Vera asks curiously.

As the light dims on Sliggoo it reveals it's evolved into a Goodra.

            "Well then that's quite nice isn't it Goodra." Ivan say happily to Goodra.

            "Evolve all you want, we'll take you down." Vera says seriously. "Floe, Dazzling Gleam."

Hearing Vera Floette lets out a blast of intense light blinding Goodra.

            "Now finish it, Moon Blast." Vera says seriously.

Floette floats up into the air gathering energy before blasting out at Goodra knocking it out, as the rain fades.

            "Okay then one more Pokémon to go." Vera says happily.

            "Well I'm impressed you managed to win two battles, but now it's time for my partner." Ivan says seriously.

Suddenly a loud rumbling is heard from under the field, before a large Rhyperior burst out from under the field crawling out of the hole before filling it back in.

            "So then how was your digging?" Ivan asks jokingly with Rhyperior letting out a happy cry.

            "So then this is your partner?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Yes, and it looks like you have only one Pokémon left to battle as well." Ivan says happily to Vera.

            "Yeah, Geko let's end this." Vera says happily.

Grovyle rushes out onto the field looking seriously at Rhyperior.

            "Okay then, Rhyperior Rock Wrecker." Ivan says ordering Rhyperior.

Rhyperior holds out its hands before firing out a large boulder of energy out at Grovyle who dodges out of the way of the attack.

            "Now Rhyperior, Megahorn." Ivan says ordering Rhyperior.

Soon Rhyperior starts charging at Grovyle hitting it with its horn with intense force knocking Grovyle out almost instantly.

            "Geko are you okay?" Vera asks running up to Grovyle.

            "Well I say we all it a day for now." Ivan says walking off.

            "Hey wait what about my training?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Didn't you notice how your Pokémon felt during the battle and how you felt?" Ivan asks curiously.

            "Well I did feel an odd sensation when me and my Pokémon were battling against you." Vera says thinking about things.

            "Yes, just think about that feeling and try to emulate it again." Ivan says seriously.

            "Okay." Vera says happily.

            "Now then, hopefully she'll be able to learn about her skills soon." Ivan says thinking about things as he walks inside.

 

Meanwhile looking on from below the hill a group of figures look onto Ivan.

            "Well then, we've found the Mega Stones." The lead figure says happily. "We'll begin retrieval operations soon."


	54. Ch.53: New Orders

** Ch. 53: New Orders **

 

In the middle of a desolate plane Celes walks around annoyed.

            "Damn Praline, running off saying she has a show." Celes says annoyed. "You just ran off so I'll take the blame for this whole mess."

As Celes walks around her Poke'gear starts to ring loudly before she ducks behind a large rock to check it.

            "Hello." Celes says answering it.

            "Celes, I'm bored." Victoria says on the other end of the Poke'gear.

            "Victoria this line is for important matters I don't have time for this." Celes says annoyed.

            "Wait I called to tell you about your next assignment." Victoria says seriously.

            "But I didn't report in, how do I have new orders?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Praline reported in a while ago." Victoria says seriously. "And because Fiore and Erutus are both on assignment we decided to delegate this to you."

            "Fine then go ahead." Celes says seriously.

            "We need you to head to the Pokémon League Headquarters and determine the location of Gaius." Victoria says seriously.

            "Wait what?" Celes asks curiously.

            "We had people following Gaius secretly, but he found them out and ran off." Victoria says seriously. "Apparently he reports into the Pokémon League about his locations every now and then, so we want you to go and check their records."

            "But why me?" Celes asks annoyed.

            "Well you seem to be the closest at the moment and you know the layout of the building." Victoria says seriously.

            "Yeah, but why do we need to know his location?" Celes asks curiously.

            "We need to make sure that no one from the Pokémon League is getting onto us, the Gym Leaders are stationary and the Elite Four are quite public whenever they appear." Victoria says explaining things. "The Champion seems to disappear from time to time so it's hard to keep tabs on him."

            "Fine I'll go, but when this mission is over I'm taking a nice long vacation." Celes says seriously.

            "I'll run it by Amadeus, but I don't think there's a problem with it." Victoria says thinking about things. "If you go on vacation can I come with you?"

            "No Victoria." Celes says hanging up the Poke'gear.

Celes walks out from behind the rock and looks seriously towards the south.

            "Damn it all." Celes says annoyed at the details.


	55. Ch.54: The City of Eternal Greenery

** Ch. 54: The City of Eternal Greenery **

 

Outside a large city covered from head to toe in plants with a large beam of sunshine beaming down onto the city piercing through the clouds in the sky, with the group walking up to it excitedly.

            "We made it." Jaden says happily.

            "Well seems like I followed you to a Gym Battle yet again." Liam says annoyed. "So I guess I won't get my business done until after it's over."

            "Well if at all possible I'd like to watch the battle first." Aire says thinking about things.

            "Well then Aire, just tell me before you leave town." Sean says walking off alongside his Munchlax. "I'm going to head to the bakery."

            "He seems to have a one track mind." Liam says thinking about things.

            "Well you could say that, but he is nice." Aire says watching Sean.

            "So then let's go find the Gym." Jaden says excitedly rushing along.

The trio enter the city following by Jaden as he enters the city. As they enter the town they run about trying to find any sign of the Gym, after a while the group sits around the towns center waiting around.

            "No luck at all." Jaden says annoyed.

            "Are Gyms always so hard to find?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Well not normally, normally I'd have found the Gym Leader and then we'd head to the Gym." Jaden says thinking about things.

            "Well maybe your luck streak ran out." Liam says annoyed.

            "Well since the Gym Battle might be a while off why don't I check your key now?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Well I'd like that but this is a bit to open, let's find somewhere else later." Liam says thinking about things.

            "Well why don't we find this bakery Sean was talking about?" Jaden says thinking about things.

            "Yeah, I am starting to get hungry." Aire says as her stomach growls.

            "Okay let's find the bakery." Liam says annoyed.

As the group stands up they see a large group of Sunflora being lead by a gardener walking towards the town center.

            "Okay then Sunflora, Sunny Day." The gardener says excitedly.

Hearing the gardener the Sunflora look up towards the sky holding out their petal like hands as the sun light around the city intensifies.

            "What's going on?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Their doing the daily Sunny Day ritual." A voice says from behind the group.

As they look back they see a slightly pudgy woman with short light brown hair wearing a gardeners outfit and holding a bag of flower.

            "Sunny Day ritual?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "This city is called the City of Eternal Greenery and that's thanks to the Pokémon like the Sunflora that use Sunny Day throughout the city to keep the sun out." The woman says to the group.

            "So then that's how they do it." Liam says thinking about things.

            "Well let's head to the bakery." Jaden says thinking about things.

            "On which bakery are you headed to?" The woman asks curiously.

            "I think it's called the Poffin Petal." Aire says thinking about things.

            "Oh well if you're headed there then I can lead you." The woman says to the group.

            "Who are you?" Liam asks curiously.

            "My name is Kii and I'm the assistant at the bakery, I was out getting flower one of our best customers is back in town so we're making a lot of stuff today." Kii says introducing herself happily.

            "Oh, you're talking about Sean." Aire says happily.

            "You know him?" Kii asks curiously.

            "Yeah he's one of my friends, and he should be at the bakery now." Aire says thinking about things.

            "Well I should be hurrying up then." Kii says rushing along.

            "Hey wait up." Liam says chasing after her as the others follow.

 

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city a cloaked figure alongside a Lucario walks up to the city seriously.

            "We've managed to reach it partner." The figure says seriously. "Now then let's begin the investigation."


	56. Ch.55: Espionage

** Ch. 55: Espionage **

 

Nearby a cliff face with raging waves under it a large mountain stands on top of that mountain a large dome sits triumphantly high in the sky, nearby Celes stares at the building intensely.

            "The Pokémon League, Grandfather." Celes says seriously. "No, I can't get distracted now."

Celes then turns her eyes towards a large building in the shadow of the mountain.

            "There's my target."

 

Celes walks up to the building seeing a large emblem on the front of the building with several Magnemite flying around the building searching for anyone.

            "Look's like Grandfather's been busy training all these Pokémon." Celes says looking at the Pokémon. "Can't go easy on me for once in my life huh?"

Celes throws a stone opposite from her gaining the attention of the Magnemite before rushing off when the Pokémon are distracted.

            "Now then time for the hard part."

A minute later Monferno starts climbing the building searching for an opening, before finding an open window and then throwing down a large rope towards Celes, who starts climbing up before reaching the window.

            "Thanks Fasha."

Celes reaches her hand out towards the Pokémon, before her right hand starts trembling yet again.

            "Go back into your Poke'ball for now."

Monferno returns back to its Poke'ball before rushing down into a hallway watching out for more Magnemite along the way before making her way to a large room on the top floor with a large desk in the middle of the room.

            "They haven't changed a thing around here, they really should update security in case of thieves." Celes says jokingly. "But I guess then I wouldn't have made it in so easily."

Celes starts messing around with the desk before a laptop pops up in the middle of the desk when Celes starts typing away at it.

            "Well now, where would they be hiding the info about the champion?"

Celes eventually finds a series of special files before plugging her Poke'gear into the laptop as it starts downloading the data.

            "Well then I was slightly worried when I had heard someone was in here, but it's just my dear Granddaughter."

As Celes looks up she sees Cid floating on top of a Magnezone with his chair magnetized to it.

            "It's been a while, I wish you would call more."

            "Well then Grandfather why don't you just listen to what I have to say?"

            "You know my opinion on that idea."

            "Well we managed to reach out impasse faster than the last time we met."

            "That's some form of an improvement, but now let's get to the battle." Cid says seriously. "Magnezone, Thunderbolt."

            "Raiden!"

Celes throws out a Poke'ball with Electabuzz popping out of it blocking the attack.

            "Ah Raiden, it's nice to see you after so long."

Electabuzz looks happily at Cid and Magnezone while Celes hides behind it, as the attack continues.

            "I don't think it's in Raiden to fight me in the current situation?"

            "Well then it's a good thing I'm not fighting." Celes says happily. "Noir!"

Suddenly a Duskull pops out of her shadow and charges at the window shattering it.

            "Now they let's go."

Celes then rushes out of the broken window alongside her Pokémon while Cid watches on seriously.

            "Celes!"

Cid rushes along to see a row of Magnemite leading to a pathway down with footprints on the ground at the end of the path, before the Magnemite float back up to him.

            "Well I guess I should thank you all, but I am said that she's gone again."

 

A while later in a random location in a desolate field Celes sits around tired alongside her Pokémon who look on concerned.

            "Okay then I have to call the base." Celes says seriously. "The Champion is in Foris City."

As Celes says this she passes out exhausted with her Pokémon watching her concerned.


	57. Ch.56: The Strongest

** Ch. 56: The Strongest **

 

In Foris City Jaden, Aire, and Liam following Kii make their way to a small building with a large tree sticking out of the middle of it, with the group looking on curiously.

            "What's this?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "This tree is growing out of a building." Liam says surprised.

            "No, the building was built around the tree, in fact it's where the counter is." Kii says happily. "Well then let's get inside."

The group slowly walks inside and sees the tree sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by a bar with Sean sitting at it eating a pastry alongside his Munchlax while a woman with short green hair in a bakers outfit pulls out several pastries handing them to Sean who happily gulps them down.

            "So then is that all?"

            "I think that's it for now, but I really should be on my way."

            "Hey at least wait up for Kii."

            "Well, I'd like to see Ms. Kii, but I have to get back to work."

As Sean starts to leave he sees Kii and the others standing at the door.

            "Ah, Ms. Kii." Sean says embarrassed.

            "Hello Sean." Kii says embarrassed.

            "Stop standing around in the doorway and get inside already." The woman yells from the counter.

            "Cheza."Kii says nervously.

            "Well I guess I could stay for a little while longer." Sean says nervously.

After a minute the group sits around at the bar with Kii and Cheza standing on the other side of it as Kii and Sean stand around nervously.

            "Something's going on here." Jaden says looking at the pair.

            "Wow, even someone like you can tell it must be obvious." Liam says looking at Jaden.

As the group sits around a tall cloaked man walks into the room alongside a Lucario as he sits at the opposite end of the bar.

            "Oh, sorry sir I'll be over there in a moment."

            "Don't worry Kii, I'll handle it."

Cheza walks up to the man seriously as he sits around seriously.

            "There's something about that guy." Jaden says looking at him seriously.

            "Well he's a regular like Sean, but all he ever does is sit around the bar and talk with Cheza." Kii says looking at him.

            "Do you feel that Aire?" Sean says seriously.

            "Yeah, that man has an incredibly strong Aura." Aire says seriously.

Jaden walks up to the man seriously as him and Cheza talk, as he approaches Lucario rushes at Jaden seriously only for its attack to be blocked by Combusken who pops out of its Poke'ball at an incredible pace.

            "Well I knew it, you're a Pokémon Trainer."

            "Judging from the look of your Combusken, you're a trainer as well."

            "Yeah, I'm a Pokémon Trainer on a journey to battle against the Gym Leaders and take on the Pokémon League."

            "Well that's certainly a rare thing these days, but what do you want with me?"

            "Well just because I'm after the Gym Leaders doesn't mean I'm against battling some other strong opponents."

            "So then you'd like a battle?"

            "Yeah, I wanna battle you."

            "Well then follow me."

As he says this the man walks on leading Jaden out of the bakery as Combusken follows and the others look on.

            "Well this could be interesting." Liam says looking on, before following.

            "Hey wait up." Aire says chasing after him.

 

A minute later the group arrives in a large clearing in the back of the town with Aire and the others looking on seriously.

            "So then, whenever you're ready."

            "Okay then, Axel let's do this."

As Jaden says seriously as Combusken rushes onto the field.

            "Okay the partner, let's have some fun."

As he says this Lucario rushes onto the field looking excitedly at Combusken.

            "It's been a while since we've battled so we have a bit of difficulty holding back."

            "I wouldn't have it any other way."

            "Hold on, I'll be refereeing this match."Cheza says rushing in between the pair. "Okay then both participants ready, then start the match."

Lucario and Combusken charge in at each other seriously at incredible speeds.

            "Lucario, Shadow Claw."

            "Axel, Brick Break."

Both the Pokémon ready their attacks before beginning to trade blows at a rapid rate with everyone almost unable to see their attacks.

            "Wow, their so evenly matched." Liam says looking on.

            "No your wrong, there's a strong gap in power between the, Axel is struggling to keep up with that Lucario." Aire says seriously.

            "Yes that Lucario is well trained and incredibly powerful, while Combusken is strong it might not be strong enough." Kii says seriously.

As they continue trading blows Combusken eventually loses its footing and leaves itself open for Lucario to punch it harshly pushing it back with the sheer force of the blow.

            "Wow your strong."

            "You've done well raising you Pokémon, but I don't think your able to keep up with us."

            "We'll see, now Axel Flame Charge."

Combusken stomps on the ground before self-immolating and then starting to charge at Lucario who stands around looking seriously.

            "Well then, Lucario Aura Sphere."

Lucario concentrates and gathers a large ball of energy before shooting it at Combusken just before it reaches it at point blank range, creating a large dust cloud.

            "Axel!"

As the dust settles Jaden rushes to Combusken's side as it lies on the ground unconscious.

            "I have to say that you have raised your Pokémon well, but you still have much to grow."

The man walks closer to Jaden removing his cloak revealing a man with spiky black hair wearing a black suit and gloves.

            "Young man, if you'd like to fight me again grow stronger alongside your Pokémon and gather the eight Gym Badges before battling the Elite Four, after you've conquered these opponents then we'll battle yet again."

            "Wait a second, who are you?"

            "I am Gaius, the Pokémon League Champion."

As he says this Gaius starts walking away leaving Jaden and Combusken behind as he walks off.

            "Gaius, huh?" Jaden says excitedly as he walks off.


	58. Ch.57: Trails

** Ch. 57: Trails **

 

Outside of Pr. Root's lab on his training field Vera stands alongside her Pokémon attempting to train with four training dummies set up opposite of her.

            "Okay then Floe, Magical Leaf."

Floette floats into the air before unleashing several multicolored leaves out as they rush towards one of the training dummies.

            "Now Pan, Brick Break."

Pancham rushes in at a of the training dummy karate chopping it in half.

            "Now Geko, you use Brick Break to."

Grovyle charges at a training dummy chopping it in half harder than Pancham and then giving a large smirk towards Pancham, who starts yelling at Grovyle enraged.

            "Okay now you two calm down." Vera says trying to stop the pair. "Now Shark finish us off, Dragon Claw."

Gible jumps into the air before burrowing into the ground and then charging at a training dummy before jumping out of the ground and clawing at the training dummy.

            "That was great Shark, you're doing so much better." Vera says as she rushes up and hugs Gible.

            "My, my aren't you hard at work?" Ivan says walking up to the group.

            "Yeah, me and my Pokémon are working hard and we've managed to get a lot of training done."

            "And you and your Pokémon's injuries have healed up nicely."

            "Thanks to you, old man."

            "But I don't know if you're ready to go out and battle yet."

            "What do you mean, we're all healed and we're stronger than we we're before?"

            "Well you did lose rather easily to your opponent, whoever that was, and I know you're going to go rushing out trying to get revenge."

            "I don't care about revenge, I just wanna get those stones he stole from me back."

            "Well then, if you're going to try to fight that person again then how about we test you."

            "Okay so we'll be battling again?"

            "No, I'm going to give you another test."

 

A minute later Ivan and Vera come to a large cavern inside of a moderately sized hill.

            "What's this?"

            "It's a weird cave I found a while back." Ivan says looking into the cave, before going to sit down on a rock. "It's very deep and hard for an old man like me to maneuver in so I was thinking a young lady like yourself could easily walk inside of."

            "Is that all, that's easy." Vera says walking into the cave. "I'll take care of this and then I'll show you who's ready."

            "Oh and one more thing, if you see anything interesting be sure to bring it back."

            "Okay old man." Vera says running into the cave.

            "She's energetic isn't she, oh well hope she's ready for this." Ivan says happily looking into the sky. "Now then what should I do with my little intruders hiding among the bushes."

 

A while later inside the cave Vera walks down a pathway in the darkness of the cave light by crystals in the cavern walls.

            "This place is pretty, I don't see why the old man had such difficulty with this."

Eventually Vera finds her way into a large chamber with a small pebble like stone embedded into a wall at the back of the chamber.

            "What's that?"

As she begins to approach it Gible pops out of its Poke'ball and begins looking around.

            "What is it?"

Suddenly a ball of energy comes flying out at Vera, before Gible jumps in the way of the attack.

            "What was that who's there?"

            "If you want that stone, then you're going to have to fight me." A masked woman with long brown hair walks out from behind a large rock, before a Lucario jumps to her side.

            "Who're you?"

            "That doesn't matter." The woman says seriously. "Now Lucario, Dragon Pulse."

Lucario gathers up some energy in its hands before firing it at Gible who's sent flying back.

            "Okay then, Pan Brick Break."

Vera throws out a Poke'ball before Pancham pops out and then charges at Lucario karate chopping it, before Lucario punches it into the ground knocking it out.

            "Is that all, you're so weak."

            "Oh no, Pan."

Pancham get's up and then starts stomping on the ground creating a shockwave in the cave.

            "Lucario, Aura Sphere."

            "Pan end this."

Lucario gathers up energy as Pancham charges at it before it launches the energy with Pancham taking the attack but charges through it karate chopping Lucario sending it into the masked woman knocking it out.

            "Yes we did it." Vera says excitedly before turning around. "Now to get the stone."

            "Well you did earn it."

As Vera turns around she sees the woman and the Lucario getting up with the woman taking off her mask.

            "Damn it Dad, if you wanted to test to see if someone was ready for a key stone why'd you have to bother your dear daughter?"

            "Um, who are you?"

            "Oh me, I'm Maria that old man's daughter." Maria says introducing herself. "My old man wanted to test and see if you were ready for a Key Stone."

            "Key Stone?"

            "That shiny stone over there, it's part of something special." Maria says teasingly. "But you can ask the old man about that, I've over stepped my grounds already."

            "I wonder what the old man's planning?"

            "Don't know, don't care." Maria says disinterested. "Now go on and grab the stone already."

 

A while later the duo walk out of the cavern and start looking around for Ivan.

            "Where's the old man?"

            "Hey Dad, where'd you run off to?"

Suddenly a large explosion is head coming from Pr. Root's laboratory.

            "Dad!" Maria says rushing off towards the explosion.

            "Hey wait, I'm coming to."

Before Vera can follow Gible stops in its path and starts shaking.

            "Shark, what's wrong?"


	59. Ch.58 Sunshine

** Ch. 58: Sunshine **

 

Outside of the bakery Aire stands around under a tree looking towards the outskirts of the city.

            "What're you doing?" Liam ask walking up to her.

            "Jaden ran off, saying he has to train after that battle, and it's boring just sitting around waiting for him."

            "You still wanna see his Gym Battle?"

            "Yeah, the last one was so exciting I just wanted to see something like that again."

            "Is that why you followed him here?"

            "Yeah, watching him battle is so exciting it's very exhilarating."

            "But didn't you come out here to become stronger?" Sean says walking out of the bakery. "I mean that's why you left isn't it?"

            "I know, but I don't know what it takes to be strong, I don't know if I'm stronger than before even though I have more Pokémon."

            "Well then why don't we do something to test it." Liam says walking in front of the duo.

 

A minute later Liam leads the others to a battlefield towards the center of town.

            "What is this?" Aire asks looking at the battlefield.

            "I found this place when we were looking for the Gym, so I figured we would test you here."

            "What kind of test?"

            "Why a battle of course, and Sean can act as the judge."

After a minute both stand on opposite ends of the field looking seriously with Sean standing outside of it looking at the pair.

            "Okay then, Carla."

            "Now, Skrel."

Both throw out Poke'balls before a Clefairy and a Skrelp pops out of them with Skrelp hopping around on the ground.

            "Um, is this a good idea?" Aire asks looking at the Skrelp as it hops around on the ground to stay upright.

            "Don't worry, it's maneuverability might be severally limited on the land, but this little guy's resilient."

Skrelp lets out a loud cry looking seriously at Clefairy.

            "Okay then Carla, Psyshock."

            "Now Skrel, Sludge Wave."

Clefairy lifts up several small stones before they come out and rush towards Skrelp who blasts out an purple ooze from its mouth aimed at Clefairy, which over takes the stones and blasts back Clefairy knocking it out.

            "Clefairy is unable to battle Skrelp wins, this round."

            "Well then use your next Pokémon." Liam says boasting.

Suddenly a green ball of energy come blasting in hitting Skrelp, knocking it out.

            "What was that?"

Suddenly a Vulpix jumps onto the field looking enraged at Liam.

            "What's with this Pokémon?" Liam says backing away from the Vulpix.

            "It looks like it's protecting Aire."

            "Are you okay?" Aire says reaching out to Vulpix.

As Aire touches Vulpix a blue energy flows through the pair with Vulpix's memories flowing into Aire, before she falls over unconscious.

            "Aire!" Liam and Aire yell out concerned.

 

A while later at the bakery Aire wakes up lying in a booth with Vulpix and Clefairy sitting on the table over her, while Liam, Sean, and Kii look on from the counter.

            "Aire are you okay?" Sean asks walking up to her.

            "Yeah, I saw something when I touched that Vulpix."

            "That was probably your Aura again."

            "Again." Liam asks looking on curiously.

            "Yeah, from time to time Aire's Aura would flare up and she'd see the memories of whatever or whoever she touches, and then she'd pass out."

            "So she can't control her Aura very well?"

            "Yeah, it was very troublesome when she first joined up but now she first joined up, but it's become more manageable over time." Sean says explaining things. "So then Aire what did you see?"

            "I saw some of Vulpix's memories." Aire says looking seriously at Vulpix. "It seems that I resemble someone that was kind to Vulpix when it was younger, but they disappeared some time ago."

            "So that's why Vulpix was protective of you." Liam says looking seriously. "So then what're you going to do with it?"

            "I don't know, I don't think that Vulpix is going to leave me alone." Aire says looking at Vulpix seriously as it smiles happily at her.

            "Well then why don't you catch it?" Cheaza says walking into the room. "I mean it's not going to leave you alone, and it seems fairly strong so why not?"

            "But Vulpix is just following me around because I remind it of someone else, isn't that a bit wrong?"

            "Well not if Vulpix wants to go with you." Cheaza says thinking about everything. "Why don't you try battling it and find out."

            "Okay then, but where can we battle?"

            "I have a place."

 

After a minute Cheaza leads group to the roof of the bakery with the tree sticking out of the middle of the area stretching towards the sky.

            "What's this place?" Aire asks looking around.

            "This place is my garden and battlefield."

            "Why do you have a battlefield?" Liam says looking around. "Unless you're the Gym Leader."

            "That's right I'm Foris city's Gym Leader."

As she says this a large Chesnaught falls from one of the tree branches and walks over Cheaza's side.

            "Sorry, big guy now battle's today." Cheaza says to the Chesnaught disappointing it as it walks away, back to the tree. "So then, why don't you battle Vulpix here."

            "Okay then." Aire says seriously. "So Vulpix, we're going to battle."

Hearing this Vulpix jumps back away from Aire before getting a serious look on its face and growling.

            "Okay then Tate, let's do this."

Aire throws out her Poke'ball before Meditite pops out looking seriously at Vulpix.

            "Okay Tate, let's do this."

As Vulpix lets out a roar the sunlight around it intensifies becoming harsh.

            "What was that, did it use Sunny Day?"

            "No that's probably it's ability." Liam says thinking about things. "I'm guessing it has the ability Drought, so when it's in battle the sunlight around it intensifies similar to the move Sunny Day."

Vulpix rushes out at Meditite gathering dark energy before blasting it out at Meditite who barely dodges the attack.

            "Now Tate, Poison Jab."

Meditite charges at Vulpix unleashing a series of jabs and punches causing Vulpix to jump back before nearly falling over groggily.

            "It's poisoned." Liam says observing the battle.

            "Well aren't you the observant one." Cheaza says watching Liam closely.

            "Now Tate, Brick Break."

Meditite charges in karate chopping Vulpix, but before it can connect Vulpix unleashes a blast of heat out at Meditite, with both attacks knocking both Pokémon out.

 

A while later Aire sits alone on the roof alongside the resting Pokémon with everyone else having left, with Vulpix waking up.

            "So then are you feeling better?"

Vulpix looks on at Aire seriously before laying on her lap.

            "I'm sorry, I'm not your old friend but if you still want to come with me you can."

Meditite wakes up and looks happily at Vulpix as Aire smiles down at it as well, before Vulpix nods in agreement.

            "Okay then." Aire says as she stands up excitedly looking at the sky. "I know what to do now."

As Aire looks at the sky on the outskirts of the city Raymond alongside his Lucario walks into the city seriously.

            "I can feel it, Aire it'll be nice to see you again after so long."


	60. Ch.59: Daycare

** Ch. 59: Daycare **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Jaden trains alongside his Pokémon as they prepare for the next Gym Battle.

            "Gaius, he's incredibly strong in order to overcome that we've gotta becomes stronger than ever." Jaden says excitedly. "Now Axel, Brick Break."

Combusken rushes towards a large stone before karate chopping it in half.

            "Now Gen, Ice Beam."

Frogadier jumps into the air before unleashing a blast of ice out of its mouth blasting a large stone.

            "Now Tic let's try out, Bug Buzz."

Galvantula then starts to unleash a loud noise, but the attack fails and it stands around confused.

            "Well we still can't use that move right." Jaden says annoyed. "Well then let's try Air Cutter, Ven."

Noibat flaps it's wings creating gusts of wind that  blast outwards towards a large stone. Suddenly an old woman carrying a large bag walks out from behind the stones as the attack charges at her, before the attack can hit a Lickitung jumps in the way taking the attack.

            "Are you and your Pokémon okay?" Jaden asks rushing at the woman. "I'm sorry about that."

            "Oh, me and Lickitung are fine." The old man says happily. "I'm sorry if we've interrupted you."

            "It's fine."

            "Well then I'll be on my way."

As she walks she drops the bag as it falls to the ground Jaden catches it before it hits the ground lifting it up.

            "How about I carry the bag for you to apologize."

            "Oh your such a nice boy."

 

A minute later Jaden alongside the old woman and their Pokémon walk towards a small house with a large garden in the back of it with Pokémon playing in it.

            "What's this place?"

            "Oh this is my home and a Pokémon Daycare."

            "Pokémon Daycare?"

            "It's a place where we take care of other people's Pokémon and watch after some little Pokémon."

            "That explains all the Pokémon."

As Jaden looks on he sees a woman with pink hair in an odd pink outfit carrying a stick alongside a Gardevoir playing with the smaller Pokémon in the garden.

            "Hello everyone, Magical Girl Nanoha's here to play with you all again." She says picking up a small Pokémon. "Aren't you all happy to see me again?"

            "Nanoha you've come to visit us again?"

            "Yup these little ones are so cute." Nanoha says happily. "Who's that?"

            "My name is Jaden and I'm on a quest to battle against the Pokémon League."

            "Oh really, so then I guess we'll be battling some time."

            "Why?"

            "Because I'm a member of the Elite Four, and possibly the strongest of the Elite Four." Nanoha says boasting. "But Gaius won't be happy if I start boasting."

            "Gaius the Pokémon League Champion, you know him?"

            "Of course I do, I'm not only a member of the Elite Four, but I'm also Gaius's sweet girlfriend."

            "Nanoha, if you would please escort the little ones to eat."

            "Of course." Nanoha says happily. "Come on little ones."

A while later Jaden and his Pokémon alongside the others eat happily as the old woman looks on happily.

            "It's been a while since we've had such happy visitors."

            "Hey what about me?"

            "Well you come every few weeks Nanoha."

            "Fine, but that still hurts a bit."

            "Hello there." A voice says coming from the house.

As the group turns around an old man walks out of the house happily with the Pokémon rushing to his side happily.

            "Ah old man, is it time yet?" Nanoha asks curiously rushing to his side as well. "Is it ready to hatch?"

            "What's happening?" Jaden asks walking up to him as well.

            "This is my husband, and he takes care of the eggs."

            "Eggs?"

            "The Pokémon eggs, I come here to see them hatch every so often." Nanoha says happily. "Watching a cute little Pokémon be born is so exciting."

            "Yes, and one of the eggs is going to hatch about now."

            "Really?"

            "Yes Nanoha."

            "Then let's go see."

A minute later the group enters a room with various Pokémon eggs on the walls and on egg in the center under a heat lamp as the egg starts to shake randomly.

            "Wow so many Pokémon eggs." Jaden says looking around. "How did you get so many."

            "Sometimes Trainer's Pokémon will have eggs here and sometime these Trainers leave these eggs behind." The old woman says explaining things. "And when they leave them we take care of them and hatch the eggs and then we either find the Pokémon some Trainers or let them roam free."

Suddenly the egg starts shaking faster and faster before it starts to crack.

            "Oh it's hatching." Nanoha says happily. "Are you sure what's it's going to hatch into?"

            "Of course we're always careful about that." The old woman says happily as she and her husband walk to the eggs side.

The egg cracks more and more before it hatches reveling a Dedenne that begins to crawl onto the old woman's shoulders as she takes a small pellet and feed it to it.

            "See we were right as always."

            "Nice." Nanoha says grabbing the Dedenne. "Hello little one I'm going to be your trainer."

A minute later Jaden starts leaving the house alongside his Pokémon as he looks at the house happily.

            "It's nice to see someone taking care of Pokémon gently, reminds me of home."

            "Wait a second young man." The old woman says chasing after him holding onto a container with an egg inside. "I'd like to give you something."

            "Why?"

            "Well we don't have many visitors and we're always looking for nice young trainers to take care of the little Pokémon, and we think this little one's perfect for you."

            "What's it going to hatch into?"

            "Why don't we keep it a secret and let you find out."

            "Okay." Jaden says taking the egg. "I can't wait to see what'll it hatch into."

As Jaden leaves the old woman, her husband, and Nanoha watch him happily.

            "Do you think he can actually do it?" The old woman asks her husband.

            "Well he might be able to reach the Pokémon League, but I don't think he'll beat Gaius."

            "What about me, I won't let him get by me that easily."

            "Well we'll just have to see about that won't we." The old woman says happily.

            "But it has been a long while since anyone's had this good a shot." The old man says happily.


	61. Ch.60: Raid

** Ch. 60: Raid **

 

At Pr. Root's laboratory a group of people in odd black uniforms stand around alongside their Liepards as Pr. Root stands cornered alongside his injured Rhyperior as a man in a similar uniform wearing a mask alongside his Roserade stands over the pair.

            "Now then Professor, I'd like for you to hand over your research data and the stones your hiding." The man says seriously as he walks closer to Pr. Root. "I'd rather not hurt you, if it could be avoided."

Suddenly a ball of energy comes in blasting the man back before, Maria and Vera run up to the group seriously.

            "You assholes, step away from my dad, now." Maria says seriously walking closer to them. "Or else me and Lucario will make you."

            "I didn't know the amateur professor was also a battler."

            "Well you pick up a few things as you peck around."

            "Wait I'm here to." Vera says seriously. "And I won't let you hurt the old man."

            "Well then looks like we're at an impasse, because I need that data and those stones."

            "Stones?"

            "I can't let you take those stones." Pr. Root says as he attempts to stand up only to fall back on the ground.

            "Dad, your to hurt to fight." Maria says seriously. "You and Rhyperior aren't as young as you used to be."

            "Well I won't let any of you stop us." The man says making a hand signal.

The Liepard jump into the air before unleashing incredible blasts of energy out at the group, but Rhyperior gets up and blocks the attack protecting the group and the house.

            "Lucario, Close Combat."

Lucario charges in at the Liepard knocking them back before Roserade charges in at it, blasting it with a blast of solar energy, knocking it back.

            "Good Roserade." The man says happily. "Now everyone guard Roserade while it gathers up more energy."

            "I don't think so." Vera says seriously. "Pan, Shadow Claw."

Vera throws out a Poke'ball with Pancham popping out before it forms a claw of shadowy energy and slashes at Roserade.

            "Sir, we've got the stones." A uniformed woman says holding a large group of stones alongside a Machamp. "And we've stolen the Professors computer."

            "Good, now everyone retreat."

            "Get back here." Vera says seriously. "Pan, Brick Break."

Pancham charges in at the group knocking down a Liepard before charging again at the masked man, before it can reach him one of the uniformed grunts blows a dart out at Pancham stopping it.

            "Pan!"

            "Now Skuntank, Somkescreen." The man says throwing down a Poke'ball.

Suddenly a large Skuntank emerges unleashing a large smokescreen that covers the groups escape, but leaving the Skuntank and the Liepard behind.

            "Pan are you okay?"

Vera rushes to Pancham's side, but suddenly it unleashes a loud cry and starts to glow brightly.

            "What's going on?"

            "This can't be, Pancham is evolving." Pr. Root says as he starts getting up.

            "But Pancham, can't evolve without a Dark Type Pokémon's influence." Maria says concerned. "How can it be evolving?"

            "That dart, it must be something in the dart."

Suddenly the light fades with Pancham standing as a Pangoro.

            "Pan, are you okay?" Vera says walking to Pangoro's side.

Suddenly Pangoro charges at Vera seriously attacking her, with Vera barely able to dodge the attack.

            "Pan?"

            "It's rampaging." Maria says seriously. "Damn, Kid get outta there."

Suddenly Pangoro charges in at Vera again attempting to attack her.


	62. Ch.61: Master of Aura

** Ch. 61: Master of Aura **

 

In the middle of Foris City Sean wanders around alongside his Munchlax eating cookies along the way.

            "It was nice to see Aire, after so long but I think we should be getting back." Sean says eating alongside Munchlax.

            "Well honestly, you weren't given permission to come here so I think Lee might be angry with you when you get back." A voice says from behind Sean.

As Sean turns around he sees Raymond alongside his Lucario standing around walking up to the pair and grabbing a cookie from Sean's bag.

            "But these are pretty good."

            "Raymond, what're you doing here?"

            "Just wandering about, I overheard something about Aire?"

            "Yeah, she's in town, she came with a guy to see his Gym Battle."

            "Gym Battle?" Raymond says thinking about things. "Well then Aire, what're you doing?"

            "Well I could take you to her."

            "Okay, It'll be nice to see her after so long."

 

Meanwhile inside the cafe Liam has Klefki standing in front of Aire, as she tries gathering her Aura to scan the key on its key ring, with Cheza and Kii watching on curiously.

            "Well, anything?" Liam asks curiously. "This is your third attempt."

            "Well your impatient, just give her some time to figure this out." Cheza says giving her opinion.

            "Well I never got used to using my Aura that well." Aire says sadly. "That's part of the reason I came out here."

            "Well is there anything we can do to help you out?" Kii says giving Aire some tea. "Maybe something to help you relax."

            "I don't know, maybe I should get someone else to do it?"

            "Do what?" Raymond says walking into the cafe with Sean.

            "Ah, Raymond." Aire says running up to Raymond. "It's so good to see you after so long."

            "It's good to see you to Aire, how've you been this whole time?"

            "I've been good." Aire says happily. "I managed to catch some more Pokémon to."

            "That's great, I hope your growing stronger Aire."

            "I don't know if I am, I'm having trouble figuring out what strength really is."

            "Don't worry Aire, I'm sure you'll figure it out as time goes on." Raymond says happily. "Besides from where I stand, you seem to be stronger than the last time I saw you."

            "Well that's something right Aire?" Sean asks curiously.

            "I guess, but I'm wondering if I'm actually getting stronger." Aire says looking back at Klefki. "Besides, I can't seem to use my Aura at all."

            "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." Raymond says happily. "So what were you trying to do?"

            "Well I was trying to help my friend by scanning the key on his Klefki."

            "Yeah, I'm looking for something my mentor left behind." Liam says seriously. "I was thinking that someone who can use Aura could help me out."

            "Well, there aren't a lot of us who can use our Aura effectively so it's not Aire's fault, but maybe I can help you out." Raymond says seriously walking in front of Klefki. "I've only done this once, but let's see if I can help you."

Raymond holds out his arms in front of Klefki as he tries focusing his Aura in front of the Pokémon.

            "Now then, just relax this won't hurt."

Suddenly energy starts flowing from Raymond's hands into the key on Klefki's key ring as the energy starts to flow back into Raymond as he starts to see images in his head, before stopping and falling to the floor.

            "Well that's as exhausting as the last time."

            "Are you okay?" Aire asks rushing to Raymond's side.

            "I'm fine, but I think I might have found something."

            "What is it?" Liam asks curiously. "Do you know where the lab is?"

            "I don't know where this lab is, but I think I've narrowed down a possible location." Raymond says getting up. "I saw a facility underground nearby some kind of garden."

            "Well sorry to say, but I already knew all that." Liam says disappointed. "But at least I know I'm on the right path."

            "Wait, there was something else." Raymond says stopping Liam. "I saw a dormant volcano, I think the entrance might be there."

            "A dormant volcano." Liam says thinking about things.

            "The volcano in Fyrian town has been dormant for years, maybe that's where it is?" Cheza says seriously.

            "The professor did like going to the hot springs there, so maybe he made his lab there so he'd be close by." Liam says thinking about things. "Well I have my next stop."

As the group stands around Aire thinks seriously as she watches Raymond.

 

After a while the group moves outside the cafe as Raymond and Sean walk off leaving town.

            "So then, you planning to stick here Aire?" Liam asks curiously.

            "No, seeing Raymond again I think I'm going to head off myself."

            "But what about the Gym Battle?"

            "I do want to see it, but I think I should move on for now and see if I can become stronger by myself."

            "Okay, I'll stay here and tell Jaden." Liam says seriously. "Just call it my thanks for helping me out."

            "Okay then, I'll see you later." Aire says happily as she rushes off.

            "So you'll be sticking around here?" Cheza asks curiously.

            "For a while, just until my friend get's back for his Gym Battle." Liam says seriously. "Besides, he probably couldn't find the Gym without my help."

            "Okay then, we can't have loiterers so help us out a little bit."

            "Fine, but only if I can get some free meals."

            "You get to eat what you earn from work."

 

Meanwhile on the outskirts of the city Sean and Raymond stand around seriously.

            "So you're not coming back yet?" Sean asks curiously.

            "Sorry, I have something I need to do." Raymond says seriously. "Erin, should be able to take care of things for me."

            "Okay, I'll tell the others."

            "Thanks Sean."

As Sean rushes off into the distance Raymond looks on happily before looking into the sky.

            "Now then, time to end this."


	63. Ch.62: Rampage

** Ch. 62: Rampage **

 

Outside of Pr. Root's lab Vera stands stunned as her recently evolved Pangoro starts rampaging around after being forcibly evolved, by the escaped assailants who attacked Pr. Root's lab.

            "Damn, Lucario try to contain that thing." Maria says ordering Lucario.

Lucario jumps in front of Pangoro, trying to push it back and keep it away from the lab.

            "Pan." Vera says concerned. "Pan, please calm down."

Pangoro takes it's fist and uppercuts Lucario forcing it into the air, and causing it to crash into the ground as Pangoro starts charging at it.

            "Pan!" Vera says jumping in front of Pangoro. "Calm down Pan!"

Pangoro disregards Vera and tries to attack her, only for Grovyle to jump out of its Poke'ball and blocks the attack and starts charging at Pangoro.

            "Pan, calm down, just listen to my voice."

            "It can't hear you." Pr. Root says walking over to Vera. "Pangoro, will continue to rampage and attack anything that get's close to it, the only way to stop it is to knock it out."

            "Lucario." Maria says walking towards Lucario. "Are you okay?"

Lucario sits up and tries to move, but falls back down in pain.

            "It's okay Lucario, just lay rest for now."

Grovyle continues attacking Pangoro as it ignores all of Grovyle's attacks and suddenly bites Grovyle intensely.

            "Geko, return." Vera says returning Grovyle to its Poke'ball.

Pangoro then charges at Vera as she stands around in front of it, before Pangoro can reach her Floette pops out of its Poke'ball and blasts Pangoro with a blast of mystical energy knocking it back, in response Pangoro yells out before charging at Floette yet again.

            "Okay Floe, we've got to knock out Pan, but try not to hurt it too much."

Floette jumps up into the air and then unleashes a series of multicolored leaves out at Pangoro, who yet again ignores the attacks and continues charging at Floette and Vera.

            "Now Floe, Moon Blasts."

Floette then blasts more mystical energy out at Pangoro, who brushes off the attack and rushes through the attack out at Floette before forming a claw of shadowy energy and slashing at Floette knocking it out from the attack.

            "Floe."

            "Damn, Lucario." Maria yells out seriously. "Get up Lucario, we've got to do something."

Lucario tries getting up, before falling over in pain from its injuries.

            "Damn, Dad can you do something?"

            "No, none of my Rhyperior is to injured to do anything." Pr. Root says seriously. "The only thing we can do is relay on Vera."

As Pangoro walks over to Vera in pain from the constant attacks, but pushes through from force of will, as Vera holds onto her Poke'balls as her Pokémon try to force their way out.

            "No everyone, your to hurt to fight against Pan."

As Pangoro approaches Vera stands up  in front of it seriously, Pangoro then takes it's shadowy claw and slashes at Vera, creating a massive gash on her face and arms as it continues attacking.

            "I can't keep watching this." Maria says trying to rush off.

Pr. Root holds her back as she tries to force her way towards Vera.

            "Pan, you're in pain I'm sorry for all this." Vera says as she continues taking the attacks.

While this goes on Gible continues shaking in its Poke'ball, before jumping out of it and starting to glow intensely, as it lands and the light fades a Gabite stands seriously enraged by Pangoro.

            "Shark?"

Gabite charges at Pangoro as the pair of Pokémon attack each other, before Vera rushes in between the pair as they knock each other out.

            "Pan, Shark!" Vera yells out concerned. "Are you two okay."

As Vera stands around Gabite starts to stand up and yells out intensely, before walking to Vera's side.

            "Shark." Vera says petting Gabite, before passing out.

            "Hey, girl are you okay?" Maria says grabbing her. "Hey."

            "Don't worry, it's just exhaustion and a little bit of blood loss." Pr. Root says seriously. "Now then, we've got to start cleaning up this mess."

            "Pan, everyone." Vera says in her sleep concerned.

            "Geez, kid it's all okay, it's okay." Maria says comforting her.


	64. Ch.63: The Flower that Blooms in Darkness

** Ch. 63: The Flower that Blooms in Darkness **

 

Outside of the bakery as the sun sets Liam stands around looking at his Elgyem.

            "Okay Albert, we've been standing around here for a day now and Jaden still hasn't come back." Liam says to his Elgyem annoyed. "That idiot, might've gotten lost or might've found some other Gym."

            "Don't worry about it, he'll be here soon." Cheza says standing out of the window.

            "Oh yeah, then where is he?"

            "Just give it a minute."

As the pair stand around Jaden alongside his Combusken walks up to the bakery seriously.

            "Hey Liam, I'm back." Jaden says happily.

            "Yo, you took too long getting back." Liam says annoyed. "By the way Aire left town while you were gone."

            "Wait, I thought she wanted to see my Gym Battle."

            "Well she said that she wanted to, but she had some other important things to do so she ran off."

            "Oh well, as long as she found what she was looking for."

            "Well then kid are you ready for your Gym Battle?" Cheza asks curiously.

            "Wait, you know where the Gym is?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "This place is the Gym, the battle field is on the roof." Liam says seriously. "And this chick's the Gym Leader."

            "Damn, it was right under our noises, or would the phrase be above it." Jaden says seriously. "So then would will we battle in the morning?"

            "No we'll battle now." Cheza says seriously with a smile on her face. "A battle in the dark of night is the best for this type of Gym Battle."

 

A minute later as the moon starts rising on top of the bakery Jaden stands against Cheza with Liam and Kii watching from the sidelines.

            "So this will be a single round triple battle, so we'll use three Pokémon at once." Cheza says seriously.

            "Okay then." Jaden says seriously.

            "Okay then Kii, send the signal." Cheza says seriously.

            "Okay." Cheza says seriously before holding up a flare gun, before firing it.

As Cheza fires the flare gun the lights across the city go out one by one, until the group is left in nothing but total darkness.

            "What's this, why is it completely dark?" Liam asks curiously. "Even with all the lights out we should have the moonlight or something."

            "The mountain range behind the city blocks out the moon and star light for some odd reason." Cheza says seriously explaining things. "Now we'll battle in this darkness here."

            "Okay then let's do this." Jaden says seriously. "Now Axel, Tik, Ven."

Jaden throws out his Poke'balls with Combusken, Galvantula, and Noibat as they stand around confused about the darkness surrounding them.

            "Don't worry guys, her Pokémon have just as big a disadvantage as us." Jaden says reassuring his Pokémon.

            "Oh you think so." Cheza says seriously. "Trevenant, Lombre, Chesnaught let's do this."

Cheza throws out her Poke'balls with her Pokémon hiding in the darkness out of sight of Jaden's Pokémon.

            "Now then let the battle begin." Kii says signaling the start of battle.

Almost immediately Cheza's Pokémon charge in at Jaden's under the darkness, forcing them back and forcing them together.

            "Okay then now Trevenant, Forest's Curse." Cheza says ordering her Pokémon.

Trevenant comes up from behind them grabbing them before glowing bright green and causing them to glow green temporarily as well.

            "What was that?" Jaden asks confused.

            "Forest's Curse, is a very special kind of move." Cheza says happily. "It's a move that turns your Pokémon into grass types, for as long as the battle goes on."

            "It changed their typing." Liam says confused. "With a move like that same type power bonuses are useless and strengths and weaknesses are changed."

            "Yes, and I as grass type expert I know the strengths and weaknesses of grass types better than anyone else." Cheza says seriously. "Now Lombre, Ice Beam."

Lombre rushes under the cover of darkness, before blasting Combusken with a blast of ice forcing it back and injuring it.

            "Axel!" Jaden says concerned. "If their all grass types now then our attacks will be weaker, but that won't stop us Axel, Flame Charge."

Combusken stomps around becoming engulfed in flames before charging out, but before it can gain speed Chesnaught comes around and charging into Combusken knocking it back and extinguishing the flames.

            "Doing something like that is a dead giveaway." Cheza says boating. "Chesnaught, Poison Jab."

Chesnaught charges in at Combusken, rapidly punching it and knocking it back as Combusken is forced back.

            "I see, this darkness covers not only her Pokémon, but when someone uses fire type attacks it gives away their position quite easily." Liam says thinking about things. "In a stage like this and her abilities she has quite the advantage and can easily overpower any of her opponents."

            "That's right, that's how Cheza operates." Kii says seriously. "Whatever the situation, even when it seems she has a disadvantage she stands above her opponents."

            "Okay then, if I can't use Fire attacks then I'll get around it some other way." Jaden says seriously. "Tik, Bug Buzz."

Galvantula vibrates creating a loud noise that blast towards Lombre as it approaches it knocking it out.

            "Oh  poor Lombre." Cheza says returning it to its Poke'ball. "Oh Trevenant, Will-O-Wisp."

Trevenant creates three small fireballs creating an ominous glow, before they charge out at Jaden's Pokémon causing them to burn signaling their location.

            "She's getting serious." Kii says looking on.

            "She can use their burning to find them in this darkness, it's quite ingenious." Liam says thinking about things.

            "Now Ven, Shadow Ball." Noibat starts gathering shadow energy before launching it out at Trevenant.

            "Trevenant, Phantom Force." Cheza says ordering her Pokémon.

Before the attack can hit Trevenant fades away from the darkness, before reappearing behind Noibat attacking it and knocking it out.

            "Well then, it looks like your down to your last Pokémon." Cheza says boasting. "Do you want to call it quits and try again another day?"

            "I won't give up, not until it's over." Jaden says seriously. "Axel, Night Slash."

Combusken charges at Trevenant before slashing at it knocking it out, before it's burns cause it to fall over in pain.

            "Well then, it looks like it's one on one." Cheza says excitedly. "Chesnaught, Poison Jab."

            "Axel, Poison Jab." Jaden says seriously.

Both Pokémon charge in at each other repeatedly punching one another with quick rapid punches that increase in speed as they trade blows.

            "It's come down to this." Cheza says seriously. "Whoever can hit their opponent the fastest will win this."

Both of them continue hitting each other, before they end up falling over. Chesnaught falls unconscious, just before Combusken lets out a loud cry before falling over unconscious. Seeing this Kii let's up another flare and the city lights come on one by one.

            "Well it looks like I lost." Cheza says happily. "But all in all it was a fun battle."

            "Yeah it was." Jaden says excitedly.

 

After a minute Jaden and Liam stand outside of the Bakery with Cheza and Kii.

            "For winning against me, I present to you the Foris City Gym Badge." Cheza says handing Jaden his badge.

            "Alright, that makes five." Jaden says excitedly. "Only three more to go, before I can challenge the Pokémon League."

            "Well now I can actually see you taking on the league, maybe not the champion but the league." Liam says jokingly. "So where next?"

            "I don't know, where ever the next Gym is." Jaden says thinking about things. "But I don't know where that is."

            "Well if you're curious the best Gym to take on next is in Metis City." Cheza says seriously. "It's just a little to the east of here."

            "Okay, to Metis City for me." Jaden says rushing off.

            "Well, I think I'll head to Fryian City gotta keep up the search." Liam says walking off.

As the pair walk off Cheza and watch the pair curiously.

            "Well do you think he has a chance?" Kii asks curiously.

            "Maybe, but here's for sure, he certainly is fun." Cheza says happily.


	65. Ch.64: Walk About

** Ch. 64: Walk About **

 

In the middle of an empty field Celes wanders around in search of any sign of recent activity.

            "Damn, there's nothing here." Celes says annoyed. "Why did they send me out here?"

As Celes looks around she sees various figures moving at a rapid pace making their way through the field.

            "There here." Celes says seriously.

 

The figures stop revealing a group of people in various colored ninja outfits and masks as they stand around talking to each other before a boy in a black ninja outfit and mask steps in front of the crowd.

            "Okay all of you, Sarutobi told me to come out here and train you group of slackers." The boy says annoyed by the groups mutterings. "Well then split into pairs and then we'll run drills."

As he says this the group moves about breaking off into pairs before starting to run off.

            "And don't you dare slack off." He yells out at them annoyed.

            "Ah, now I know why they sent me out, to keep tabs on the ninja police." Celes says seriously.

            "Now then, with the intruder." The boy says to himself seriously. "Weavile, Night Slash."

Suddenly a Weavile appears behind Celes slashing at her, as she jumps out of the way of the attack.

            "Damn." Celes says annoyed.

            "You really think you can sneak up on Goemon, Gym Leader of Visbilis City?" Goemon says taking off his mask.

            "Damn they sent me against a Gym Leader."

            "I don't know what you're doing here, but we can settle it later with an interrogation."

            "Looks like I don't have a choice." Celes says grabbing a Poke'ball. "Fasha, Blaze Kick."

Monferno comes rushing out of the Poke'ball before kicking Weavile in the face knocking it back.

            "Well now looks like we don't have an ordinary intruder."

Suddenly a blast of electricity comes separating the two, before a Magneton comes floating down.

            "Magneton?" Goemon asks confused.

            "Goemon stand down and let me handle this." A voice says coming from close by.

Suddenly Claus comes riding in on his motorcycle approaching the two.

            "Claus, where the hell have you been, you've been away from your Gym for too damn long." Goemon says annoyed. "You can't just go walk about like that."

            "Sorry, I've been busy with some personal business, involving her." Claus says seriously.

            "Well it's been a while big brother, but I have to thank you for your appearance." Celes says seriously. "I might be able to get away now."

Suddenly Monferno kicks the ground causing a large blaze blocking their sight of her.

            "Damn, Magneton."

            "Weavile."

Both Pokémon rush into the blaze but as it dies down no sign of Celes remains as they stand around confused.

            "Well that's Cid's granddaughter?"

            "Yes."

            "Well, I hope you manage to get her."

 

Meanwhile elsewhere in the field hiding behind some rocks Celes sits around holding onto her right arm breathing heavily, before Monferno attempts to touch her.

            "Don't touch me!" Celes yells out seriously. "Sorry, I just think it's best you go back."

Celes returns Monferno to its Poke'ball before standing up grasping her arm, before sparks start flying from it.

            "This is getting annoying."


	66. Ch.65: Recovery

** Ch. 65: Recovery **

 

Inside Pr. Root's lab Vera sits around in a chair as Maria tends to her wounds, wrapping bandages around her arm and gauze on her face.

            "Okay, now I've tended to all of you wounds." Maria says as she steps back from Vera. "But I'm not sure if it won't leave a scar."

            "It doesn't matter if it leaves a scar or not." Vera says as she stands up. "I'm more concerned about my Pokémon."

            "Don't worry about it all of your Pokémon are as healthy as ever." Pr. Root says walking into the room. "But just as your worried about them, their worried about you so you should rest to ease their worries."

            "But what about Pan?"

            "Despite what happened to it, it's healthy, but it's not moving from that spot." Pr. Root says explaining things. "I'm guessing that it feels bad for attacking you."

            "You should give it some time and you need some time to heal yourself." Maria says seriously. "So just sit tight."

            "Okay, I'll rest up."

Vera walks off as Maria and Pr. Root stand around in the room.

            "So dad are you sure about her?"

            "Yes, she's probably the best candidate we've seen so far." Pr. Root says explaining things. "And besides she has quite the strong bond with her Pokémon."

            "Well that doesn't matter, does she have the resolve to fight." Maria says seriously. "Something's going on around here and we're going to need people with the resolve to fight with all they have."

            "Well you've seen her and fought against her, what's your opinion?"

            "Well she does have potential, but she lacks refinement and strategizing, so she needs some work."

            "Well then, if she could go somewhere and someone could help her become a stronger battler, then you'd be more on board with this?"

            "Yeah, I just can't hand a keystone over to some random trainer who just happens to be close to their Pokémon."

            "Well then I know just the person to help her along the path."

 

A while later on outside the lab Pangoro stares at the sky seriously before looking down at its hands disappointedly, before punching the ground.

            "So then that's what you're doing out here." Vera says walking up to Pangoro, holding onto a piece of bread. "I was worried, because I heard you weren't eating, so I brought this for you."

Pangoro looks at the bandaging and turning away.

            "Oh come on, eat something Pan." Vera jumps up and grabs onto Pangoro, before letting go and falling. "Wow, I guess I can't grab onto you like before you're a lot bigger now."

Pangoro looks at Vera before turning its head away.

            "I'm sorry." Vera says seriously. "Because of me you've evolved against your will and now you're feeling bad about hurting me."

Pangoro looks down at Vera, before picking her up and holds onto her closely.

            "I know, it's okay Pan, your one of my closest friends like all my other Pokémon." Vera says petting Pangoro's head. "I swear, from here on I'll become stronger so  no one will be able to do something like this to any of you and I'll stop all those bad guys."

Suddenly the rest of Vera's Pokémon come rushing out towards the pair, before Grovyle starts teasing Pangoro and then the pair start arguing with each other.

            "See we're all friends here." Vera says happily looking at her Pokémon. "So then everyone let's work together and do our best to beat up the bad guys."

As Vera and her Pokémon cheer, Maria and Pr. Root watch on from the lab.

            "See I told you she was the right choice."

            "Fine then I'll go along with this, but we might need some more help."

 

The next morning Vera meets with Maria and Pr. Root alongside her Pokémon.

            "So then are you sure about leaving?" Pr. Root asks curiously. "Your free to rest up until you're ready."

            "I'm sure, I want to head out and with my Pokémon and do our best to beat up the bad guys."

            "Well kid before you go, we've got a gift for you." Maria says as she walks up to Vera and hands her a green hair pin with the keystone embedded in it. "This is the Mega Pin, if you use this alongside a Mega Stone then you'll be able to Mega Evolve you Pokémon."

            "Mega Evolve?"

            "It's something important that you'll learn more about it later, but you'll have to learn after you find a Mega Stone."

            "Mega Stone?"

            "Well again, we'll talk about that later, but before that I have something for you." Pr. Root says handing Vera a letter. "Take this to the Dojo outside of Centrum City and the master their shall help you become stronger."

            "So I can get stronger if I go there." Vera says seriously looking at the letter. "So then I have my next destination."

Vera puts the hair pin in her hair, before removing the bandages and gauze revealing a large claw like scar on her arm and the corner of her face.

            "So then, I'm heading out Professor." Vera says excitedly rushing out the door with her Pokémon. "I'll see you again soon."

As Vera leaves Pr. Root and Maria watch as she leaves.

            "So then let's see how she does." Maria says seriously. "But I do think we should find some more trainers."

            "Oaky then, let's get out there and look for more strong trainers."

            "Well if we're looking for strength, then I have an idea about who to chose."


	67. Ch.66: George the Artist

** Ch. 66: George the Artist **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Jaden wanders around on the way to Metis City.

            "She said it was in the northeast, but am I going the right way everything in this area looks similar."

Eventually Jaden makes his way to a large wall with a large amount of graffiti on it before finding a group of people standing around looking at a recent additional piece of art.

            "What is this?"

            "It looks kind of like a Pokémon."

            "It kind of looks like a Lucario."

            "A Lucario, how would you know?"

            "I saw one with one of those Aura Knight guys a while ago, at least I think it was a Lucario."

            "Well if this is a Lucario, then we know who it must be that George kid."

            "Yeah, he's always going on about that damn Pokémon."

            "You think he'd be happy with the two he has, but he just keeps going on and on about Lucario."

            "Yeah whatever, let's just leave the weird kid alone, we've got some actual art to work on."

As the crowd disperses Jaden looks around at the paintings.

            "Well this town seems interesting." Jaden says happily. "But I don't think this is Metis City."

            "Your right, this is Ars City, the city or artist." A voice says behind Jaden. "It's sort of an artist community, where artist live and work together."

As Jaden turns around he sees a young man with black hair in a blue outfit standing alongside an Arcanine and a Smergle.

            "That sounds kind of interesting." Jaden says seriously. "But how come those guys before didn't seem that interested in art and the like, is everyone like that here?"

            "Yeah well, this place was founded on that idea, but over time most people only cared about getting paid for their work and lost their artistic spirit."

            "That sounds like everyone around here." Jaden says seriously. "I mean I've met a few people here and there that were different, but most people seem to have lost their spirit."

            "That's right, and as an artist I want to help them recover that spirit."

            "Your an artist?"

            "Oh that's right, I got so caught up I forgot to introduce myself, my name is George."

            "Hello, my name is Jaden."

            "So then Jaden, what're you doing out here?"

            "I'm on my way to Metis City for a Gym Battle."

            "Gym Battle, well that's something I haven't heard anyone say before." George says laughing at the statement. "That says something similar to me."

            "Well whatever, how can I help you?"

            "You want to help?"

            "Of course, if you can help out the people here then I want to help out, it sounds interesting." Jaden says thinking about things. "And besides I'm not in that much of a hurry for my Gym Battle, and I like to help people anyway."

            "Okay then, what I'm trying to do is track down a Lucario or maybe a Riolu."

            "Well do you have any leads?"

            "Yeah, I heard that there was a sighting of a Lucario somewhere nearby." George says seriously. "And I was on my way there."

            "Okay then, let's head out."

            "Yeah."

As the pair start walking off a pair of figures watch them from on top of the wall.

            "Their headed out."

            "Let's follow them."


	68. Ch.67: Dragon's Fang

** Ch. 67: Dragon's Fangs **

 

In the middle of a field nearby the Draco Mountains Aire sits around meditating surrounded by her Pokémon.

            "Okay then, just do what Raymond said and concentrate."

As Aire meditates blue energy starts surrounding her body spilling outwards.

            "Okay, just focus, focus."

Suddenly the energy blasts outwards knocking Aire over, as her Pokémon rush to her side.

            "I failed again." Aire says as she sits up. "It always happens like this, when I try to concentrate it always blows up in my face."

As her Pokémon come to her side to comfort her Aire pets them all affectionately.

            "Thank you everyone, I've got to try again I can't give up yet."

As Aire tries meditating again she hears the cries of a Pokémon coming from nearby.

            "I wonder what's that about." Aire says as she listens to the cries, before getting up. "Well then let's go check it out."

 

A minute later Aire and her Pokémon come upon a Deino being cornered by a group of Fraxure as it crunches up against the wall frightened of the Fraxure.

            "What's going on here?"

As Aire looks on one of the Fraxure charge in at the frightened Deino who barely dodge the attack as the Fraxure crashes into a wall.

            "I may not know what's going on, but I hate bullies."

Aire jumps up before rushing down into the group, rushing to Deino's side.

            "What's going on here?" Aire loudly asks the Fraxure. "You can't just bully this little guy, he seems defenseless."

The Fraxure approach Aire enraged causing the Deino to cower behind her, before Aire's Pokémon jump in front of her to protect her from the Fraxure.

            "What's this all about?"

The Fraxure shout out again and again, causing Aire to approach them.

            "Maybe I can do that memory thing again?" Aire says approaching the Fraxure. "Just hold still and let me try something."

Aire touches one of the Fraxure, as blue energy flares up around the pair as the energy starts flowing into Aire alongside the Fraxure's memories.

            "Okay then I think I understand what's going on here." Aire says as she walks towards the Deino. "It seems like this little guy ate all their food, if it apologizes then will you all forgive it?"

The Fraxure stand around as Deino lets out a loud cry, before the Fraxure disperse leaving the Deino standing around looking at Aire.

            "Well then little guy, just avoid making other Pokémon angry and you should be fine." Aire says running off alongside her Pokémon. "I hope you can stay out of trouble."

As Aire rushes off Deino watches her seriously, before starting to chase after her.

 

A while later Aire and her Pokémon sit around as Aire tries meditating yet again  as blue energy surrounds her yet again.

            "Okay, just focus, just focus."

As Aire meditates Deino appears behind her, and starts nibbling on her scarf, as it nibbles Meditite notices it and pushes it away causing Deino to let out a loud cry. Deino charges at Meditite before jumping into the air and trying to crush Meditite under it.

            "What's going on?" Aire asks as she loses focus and sits up noticing Deino. "What're you doing here?"

Deino walks back to Aire's side before continuing to nibble on her scarf.

            "You like me huh?"

Deino continues nibbling before Meditite charge in knocking it back yet again.

            "Medi what's wrong?"

Meditite lets out a loud cry at Deino as it lets out its own cry before charging in at Meditite again, soon it becomes covered in energy as it slams into Meditite.

            "It looks like you've started a battle, we can't get out of." Aire says seriously as she stands beside Meditite. "Okay Medi, Brick Break."

Meditite charges in at Deino karate chopping Deino and knocking it back, Deino then let's out a blast of blue fire hitting Meditite.

            "Medi, Drain Punch."

Meditite jumps up into the air before punching Deino and draining it's energy into itself and knocking Deino into a boulder.

            "Okay then now Poke'ball." Aire says throwing out a Poke'ball at Deino trapping it into the Poke'ball before it lets out a chime. "Alright I got Deino."

Meditite looks on stunned before looking at the Poke'ball annoyed.

 

A while later Aire has Deino in her arms as it nibbles on her scarf.

            "Well you really like nibbling on my scarf don't you?" Aire asks Deino curiously as she pet's it. "Okay now for a name, how about Zie?"

Deino continues nibbling on her scarf.

            "Okay Zie it is."

As Deino continues its nibbling Meditite looks on it annoyed by its presence.

            "Now come on Medi, at least try to get along with Zie, he is a team member now."

Meditite looks on seriously looking away from Zie annoyed.

            "Oh well, hopefully you'll get along soon."


	69. Ch.68: Dealmaker

** Ch. 68: Dealmaker **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Raymond wanders around alongside his Lucario, before Lucario looks up and stares behind them.

            "What is it partner?"

            "It's probably just us." A voice says from behind a large stone.

As Raymond looks on he sees Maria alongside her Lucario walks out from behind the stone, before Raymond and Lucario rush to their side, with both Lucario embracing each other.

            "Well they missed each other huh?" Maria says jokingly watching the pair. "So then let's turn our attention to you."

            "Maria what're you doing out here?" Raymond says seriously looking at Maria. "And I can smell the cigarettes on your clothes, didn't I ask you to stop?"

            "Oh shut it, I'll smoke if I want, besides it's not like you come to visit anymore."

Raymond walks down before embracing Maria happily.

            "Sorry, I've just been busy lately."

            "Well I'll forgive you, if you visit me some more."

            "I promise I'll visit, as soon as I finish my business."

            "That business wouldn't happen to involve a group of dangerous people running around the entire region?"

            "What're you talking about?"

            "Well some goons in weird black outfits attacked me, my father, and this young girl at his lab yesterday."

            "Is everyone okay?"

            "It's fine we've taken care of everything, they managed to get away with some Mega Stones, but it'd be useless without a Keystone." Maria says seriously as she looks at Raymond's face. "You do have something to do with them don't you?"

            "A member of my group was targeted by some unknown individuals who sought to kidnap her for unknown reasons." Raymond says seriously. "I was looking into them and found that they had their hands in other dirty dealings."

            "So then what do you plan to do, when you find them?"

            "I'll do what I can to stop them and protect my allies."

            "And you're doing this on your own again?"

            "Of course, I can't let the others get involved they might end up getting hurt because of this."

            "But what about you, you could get hurt yourself."

            "That doesn't matter, I'll do what I can to protect everyone by myself."

            "I was going to ask you to work with us to stop these people." Maria says as her Lucario returns to her side. "If you're going by yourself then, I'm going to stop you."

            "I don't want to fight you, but if you're going to fight then I'll fight you."

Raymond's Lucario jumps to his side before both start rushing towards the other, gathering blue energy into their hands along the way, before unleashing them as sphere's as they collide with Raymond's Lucario's winning the tussle as the sphere charges at Maria's Lucario hitting it and knocking it back.

            "Lucario are you okay." Maria says rushing to its side. "Don't worry just rest for now."

Raymond starts on his way up a hill alongside his Lucario leaving Maria behind.

            "I'm sorry Maria, I don't want to involve you anymore than this." Raymond says as he walks away. "I'll stop all of this and protect everyone, even if I have to martyr myself."

 

A while later Raymond walks to the top of a mountain where a trio of figures stand around in black outfits obscuring their faces.

            "So then you've come the illustrious leader of the Aura Knights." The lead figure says seriously. "So you've received our message."

            "It's hard to ignore when my friends are targeted and assaulted constantly."

            "Well then, are you ready to hear our offer."

            "Fine I'll listen, but only if you take away the bounty out of Aire."

            "Fine then, we'll stop the pursuits and take down the reward, but only if you hear us out."

            "Fine then get talking."


	70. Ch.69: Lucario Hunt

** Ch. 69: Lucario Hunt **

 

On the middle of a mountain range Jaden and George wander around looking for any signs of Lucario or Riolu following a tip from an unknown party.

            "Are you sure that their supposed to be around here?" Jaden asks as he looks around. "I don't think there's anything around here."

            "Well they told me that they had caught sight of one nearby here, but maybe they were wrong about it."

            "How many times have you gone out searching for Lucario?"

            "Well I've been searching for Lucario ever since I first saw one years ago."

            "You saw one?"

            "Yeah, one day a few years ago I was with Arcanine back when it was a Growlithe, I was in a rockslide before I was crushed this small blue Pokémon ran up and then forced the rocks away with this energy thingy and protected me and Growlithe."

            "Was that Pokémon a Lucario?"

            "Yup, it was a Lucario afterwards this guy appeared in this blue outfit." George says explaining things. "I later learned that it was the leader of the Aura Knights and his partner Lucario."

            "So what you idolized the Pokémon and wanted one of your own."

            "Pretty much, but I've been looking for so long but I've never found one so I'm always looking for tips and any assistance."

            "So where did you get the tips this time around?"

            "Some people in these odd outfits told me about this place, why?"

            "This place feels odd, I mean it seems like the my Pokémon have been acting odd since we got here."

            "Now that you mention it, my Pokémon have been acting weird as well."

            "That's because this is Mt. Dimittere a place where no people or Pokémon ever dare tread." A voice says coming from above the pair. "But now that your here we'll be taking your Pokémon."

As the pair look up they see a pair of people in odd black outfits standing on a cliff above them.

            "I can't believe you were so foolish to come here, now for your idiocy we're going to take away your Pokémon."

Suddenly the duo throw out three Poke'balls each with six Beedrill popping out with odd devices strapped to their heads.

            "Now hand over your Pokémon and you won't get hurt, especially that Smeragle."

            "Why do you want my Smeragle?"

            "That's because Smeragle and Ditto are Pokémon that can copy any move another Pokémon has used if they see them once." The lead figure says seriously. "And we have particular use of that ability and we haven't found any Ditto and the only Smeragle we know of is yours."

            "So you want to copy a move used by a particular kind of Pokémon." Jaden says thinking about things as he grabs one of his Poke'balls. "Well then if you're looking for moves I've got them Axel, Flame Charge."

Combusken pops out of the Poke'ball, but as soon as it lands it starts shaking becoming unable to move.

            "Axel, what's wrong?"

            "Didn't you hear us your Pokémon can't respond here, this place creates this odd form of energy that just freaks Pokémon out and makes them unable to do anything but shake like scaredy cats until they leave."

            "Hey then what about your Beedrill?" George asks looking at the Beedrill and noticing the odd devices on their heads. "Did you do something strange to them so that they could fight here?"

            "Ah, what you're looking at is control module version six, it forces a Pokémon to ignore it's natural processes such as fear, self preservation, and even their instincts and respond to our commands making them perfect puppets."

            "That's atrocious." Jaden says looking at the Beedrill getting enraged. "Axel we can't let this atrocity go on, Flame Charge."

            "We told you it was useless."

As Jaden looks enraged odd blue energy starts flowing out of his body and flowing into Combusken.

            "Axel, Flame Charge."

Combusken fueled by the energy stops quivering and then stomps around self immolating and then jumping into the air hitting the Beedrill.

            "What the?"

            "How is this possible, who is this kid?"

            "I can't just sit back useless as someone fight's for me." George says as he grabs his Poke'ball. "Let's go Arcanine, um Flame Charge."

George throws out his Poke'ball, with Arcanine popping out but before it can start shaking the blue energy charges into it and it jumps into the air blasting fire out at the Beedrill.

            "That's, Fire Blast." Jaden says looking at Arcanine. "But didn't you say to use Flame Charge?"

            "Well I'm not a battler so I don't really know what Arcanine's moves are."

            "Damn it why is this happening, who is this kid?"

Suddenly a tone is heard coming from a bag held by the oddly clothed duo who then pull out a Poke'gear.

            "Damn, we've got another operation to do now we don't have enough time left for this side project."

Both figures then take out smoke balls before slamming them to the ground disappearing in the puff of smoke leaving the Beedrill behind.

            "What the what was all that about?" George asks curiously as he looks around. "Well I guess we win?"

 

A while later off of the mountain George and Jaden stand around  as the Beedrill fly off without the devices strapped to their heads.

            "So this hunt was a bust?"

            "Looks like it, so what're you going to do now?"

            "I'm going to go back and draw, maybe I'll use this battle as inspiration." George says thinking about things. "But I won't give up looking for Lucario, I mean that's the Pokémon that motivates me the most."

            "Okay then and I'll keep up with my Gym Battles and go on to win the Pokémon League, then maybe you can paint my winning portrait.

            "Well I don't really paint, but maybe Smeargle can."

The two part ways, but meanwhile in an unknown location the oddly dressed pair meet up with a figure hidden in shadows.

            "So you say the boy was able to some odd energy to overcome the mountains powers and then fought?"

            "Yes sir, we've never seen anything like it."

            "That sounds quite interesting, maybe this boy and his skills could be of use to us?"

            "Well then we do need someone to infiltrate the Pokémon League." A woman hidden in the shadows says walking into the room hidden by the shadows. "The time is coming soon and we need to act."

            "Yes, have someone look into the boy and then let's check his odds, maybe we can use him as a key to Elite Four and the Champion himself."


	71. Ch.70: The Haven of Criminals and Thieves

** Ch. 70: The Haven of Criminals and Thieves **

 

In the middle of the Gnome Tunnels Celes runs around as she holds onto her right arm.

            "Damn, that encounter with bro earlier was troublesome." Celes says annoyed. "I guess I'll fall back to the secondary base."

Eventually Celes finds herself to a large cavern that leads to a large city hidden underground as various rough and nasty people wander about as Celes makes her way to a bar.

 

Inside Celes sits at the counter as the bartender cleans glasses.

            "Hey can I get something?"

            "Sorry, but aren't you a little young to be here?" The bartender turns around revealing Fiore with a rose in his shirt. "Oh Celes, your returning from your mission?"

            "Yeah, what about you, why move from the main base?"

            "Oh we were preparing for the next phase?"

            "The next phase?" Celes asks curiously. "But I thought we needed someone to infiltrate the Elite Four and get to the Champion?"

            "We do, but I think we've found someone." A voice says from behind Celes.

As she turns around she sees Amadeus alongside Victoria and Praline as he walks up to the bar before signaling Fiore who hands him and drink.

            "We've heard of a trainer who's managed to win five Gym Badges, that's the most any trainer who's even attempted as gotten."

            "Yeah that sounds awfully impressive, I might have to track them down and convince them to join us." Praline says making a seductive pose. "Most people can't resist and idol like me."

            "Are you stupid no one likes a stupid floozy like you." Victoria says annoyed by Praline. "We should bring something sweet like cake, in fact do we have any?"

            "Wait, I think I know who you're talking about." Celes says thinking about things. "He's kind of stupid, but he's nice deep down and he does have some battling skills."

            "Okay then Celes, since you know him I think it would be best for you to go."

            "Wait, what?" Both Praline and Victoria say confused.

            "Listen the next phase is confronting the head of the Signus Corporation, but he's someone who barely stays in one place so we have to force him into one location."

            "And the best way to do that is to make the Pokémon League act." Celes says thinking about things. "That's why you first approached me to see if I would do the challenge, but."

            "Yes it would be difficult for you to battle your grandfather, but you've still been an amazing asset for us." Amadeus says putting his hand on Cele's shoulder. "But this might be the most important mission we could have you go on, so please Celes convince this trainer to aid us."

Celes looks on Amadeus seriously as he stares into her eyes, before looking down to the ground.

            "I don't know if I can get him on our side, but maybe as a friend I could ask him a favor."

            "Thank you Celes." Amadeus says seriously. "This will be a great aid to our goal."

As the others around her look on happily and cheer Celes looks on nervously holding onto her right arm.

            "Something feels odd about this."

 

In another part of the city Ceaser and Magellan alongside the rest of their gang stand gathered around a Poke'gear getting enraged at the news.

            "What do you mean the bounty's been dropped?" Ceaser screams into the Poke'gear enraged. "We worked so hard to get it and we're close to getting it."

            "Sorry, but there is no longer a need for us to acquire Ms. Aire, so we will be taking down the bounty."

            "But, but."

            "Sorry, but if you wanted it you should've worked harder to acquire her." The voice on the other end says sternly. "This may be the last time we do business, considering your results."

As the Poke'gear hangs up Ceaser crushes it in his hands enraged before looking on and getting onto his bike.

            "Boss where you going?"

            "Boss?"

As Ceaser looks on enraged the other bikers nervously get on theirs as well, before Magellan calmly gets on his and goes up to Ceaser.

            "So bro, we're going after her again?"

            "That's right, and this time we're gonna catch that bitch."

Ceaser yells out enraged followed by the others as the charge out and ride out of the town on their bikes yelling out enraged.


	72. Ch.71: Lost Girl

** Ch. 71: Lost Girl **

 

In the middle of Centrum City Vera wanders around looking at the various sights and sounds while looking confused.

            "This city is huge." Vera says looking around. "I really don't know if I can find my way around here."

Suddenly an odd little girl with long black hair in a black dress holding onto a Banette doll grabs onto her skirt.

            "Are you lost?"

            "Kind of, I'm supposed to be headed to some dojo outside of town but I got lost in the middle of town and don't know where I'm going." Vera says explaining things. "Do you know the way?"

            "Sorry, but I don't come to this city often."

            "Well then are you lost to?"

            "Not really I know where I'm going .... kind of."

            "Kind of?"

            "I know where to go, but I don't really know how to get there."

            "So your lost to."

The girl gets annoyed and then walks off in a huff while Vera follows her concerned as the pair walk around the town.

 

Eventually the pair find themselves in a dark alley confused about how they got there.

            "So you really were lost huh?"

            "Shut up." The girl says annoyed. "I'm not that lost, I'm just a little lost."

            "Well it's not that bad to be lost, why don't we just look around and see if anything is familiar to you."

As the pair stand around the alley a man in a suit stands around watching the pair.

            "Maim, I've found the girl what should I do now?"

As the man stands around Vera throws out a Poke'ball with Grovyle popping out and attacking the man as he jumps back.

            "Why have you been following us around?"

            "I don't want anything from you, I just want the girl to come with me."

            "I don't know what you want with her, but I won't let some random guy drag along a child."

            "Fine then, I'll have to force you." The man says as he pulls out a Poke'ball. "Come on Watchog."

The man throws out the Poke'ball with a Watchog popping out and charging at Grovyle.

            "Watchog, Hypnosis."

Watchog charges at Grovyle with a hypnotic look in its eyes staring at Grovyle who jumps out of the way and manages to get behind Watchog.

            "Now Geko, Leaf Blade."

Grovyle extends the leaves in its arms before slicing at Watchog who barely dodges the attack.

            "It's fast." Vera says looking at Watchog. "Okay, chase it down Geko."

Grovyle tries chasing down Watchog, but before it can reach a large Drapion drops down from above blocking the pair off from one another.

            "A Drapion, Ciggma is that you?"

            "Who is this Ciggma." A voice says coming from behind the man. "If you must know my name then it is Diane, and I am the vice-president of the Signus Corporation."

            "Ah Diane."

            "Ai, what happened to you?" Diane says seriously. "I told you not to leave my side."

            "Sorry, but I saw something interesting and wanted to see it closer."

            "Well I'll forgive you for now, so let me take you to the manor."

            "Wait, what about her?" Ai says looking at Vera. "She was only trying to help me."

            "Fine then." Diane says seriously, before looking at Vera. "Girl speak now, what do you want?"

            "Um, I don't really know what's going on but if you could can someone lead me to the dojo outside of town?"

            "The dojo, oh that place." Diane says thinking about things, before looking at the man. "Please escort this girl in the right direction and I will take Ai to the manor."

            "Yes maim."

A minute later the man starts leading Vera on while Ai and Diane are left behind.

            "Come on Ai, the others are waiting for us."

            "Okay."

 

A minute later Ai and Diane arrive at a manor in the back end of the city with the other Elite Four members and Gaius waiting around for them.

            "Ai, did you run off again?" Gerome asks walking up to Ai. "How many time did I tell you to stay close to someone since you're not used to the city."

            "I'm not a kid, I was just fine."

            "Aw Ai, it's been so long since I've seen you." Nanoha says hugging Ai. "You've gotten even more adorable, how about after this we get cake?"

            "You shouldn't spoil her so much, but if you're going for cake I'll come along." Gerome says jokingly.

            "Ah you youngins are as energetic as ever." Cid says happily. "But let's finish the business we've come to discuss, right Gaius."

            "As always your right Cid." Gaius says before turning to the others. "Let's get to work, then let's all get some cake."


	73. Ch.72: Fury

** Ch. 72: Fury **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Aire sits around alongside her Pokémon happily eating, as Deino starts chewing on her scarf yet again.

            "Zie, I keep telling you to stop doing that." Aire says pulling her scarf out of its mouth. "At this rate you're going to rip it."

Aire's Pokémon sit around happily after they finish with Aire looking at them happily.

            "This is nice." Aire says to her Pokémon. "I never would have thought I'd have so many Pokémon friends."

Aire's Pokémon look on her happily before rushing to her side happily.

            "Okay, okay, let's start heading out and make our way to the next town."

            "Well isn't this a nice sight." A voice says seriously from above Aire. "It's quite the shame that we'll have to break this up."

As Aire looks up she sees Ceaser alongside Magellan looking down on her seriously.

            "Are you sure about this bro?" Magellan asks concerned. "I mean there's not any reward in this anymore."

            "I won't accept this, I won't accept that all of our time and effort went to waste."

            "Okay then bro, I'll stick by your side."

            "Okay then." Ceaser says staring at Aire. "Girl, let's finish this once and for all."

Aire stands up and looks at the pair and the serious looks on their faces.

            "Okay, but if I manage to beat you will you stop pursuing me?"

            "Of course, we're men of our word."

            "Okay then let's do this."

Ceaser and Magellan throw out their Poke'balls with an Arbok and a Weezing popping out and start staring on seriously.

            "This will be the two of us against you."

            "Fine then." Aire says looking at the pairs Pokémon. "Tate, Kyoko."

Meditie and Vulpix rush in front of Aire staring off at Arbok and Weezing, before both start growling at the other.

            "Now Arbok, Thunder Fang."

            "Weezing, Smog."

Weezing lets out a thick cloud of gas covering the group and obscuring their vision, as the pair sit around Arbok sneaks up behind them and with its fangs electrified charges at Meditie, biting it in the leg.

            "Kyoko, Extrasensory."

Vulpix starts at Arbok causing the area around it to warp as a shockwave knocks it back allowing Meditie to get away and jumps back to Aire's side before feeling intense pain on the leg it was bitten.

            "Tate are you okay?" Aire asks before Meditie looks on her seriously. "Okay then, Bullet Punch."

Meditie charges at Arbok, before it fades into the smog disappearing.

            "We have to do something about this smog." Aire says thinking about things before looking to Vulpix. "Kyoko, Heat Wave."

Vulpix lets out a loud growl before a large puff of intensely hot air sweeps through the area clearing away the smog and hitting Weezing and Arbok pushing the pair back.

            "Now Tate, Bullet Punch."

Meditie charges in at the pair punching Arbok and knocking it into Weezing sending the pair into a nearby rock knocking them out from the force.

            "Well you still live up to expectations." Ceaser says looking at Aire seriously. "But it's time we crush you."

The pair then throw out another set of Poke'balls with a large Muk and a Crobat popping out and charging at Aire with Crobat circling her and Muk looming over her.

            "Tate, Bullet Punch."

Meditie charges in at Muk, only to be trapped in it before it starts enveloping it.

            "Kyoko, Extrasensory."

Vulpix starts to focus yet again, but Crobat swoops in attacking it with its wings, before Vulpix starts to fall over exhausted.

            "Alright Cross Poison." Magellan says happily. "And it's poisoned, that's my Crobat."

            "Now Muk, Gunk Shot."

Muk unleashes a large blast of gunk out at Meditie knocking it back and knocking it out.

            "Tate, Kyoko, you two rest for now." Aire says returning them to their Poke'balls. "Now Mimi, Zie."

Buneary and Deino jump in front of Aire, before Buneary jumps into the air at Crobat while Deino charges at Muk.

            "Now Mimi, Thunder Punch."

As Crobat flies above Buneary, it uses it's electrified ears to punch it knocking it out.

            "Muk, Gunk Shot."

Muk lets out a large blast of gunk hitting the airborne Buneary and nearly hitting Deino.

            "Zie it's up to you, Dragon Rush."

Deino starts charging at Muk, who stands around waiting for the attack with Muk taking the attack head on.

            "Now Muk crush it."

As Muk starts to envelop Deino it struggles against the enveloping sludge.

            "Zie, Dragon Rage."

As Deino's head is enveloped by the sludge it, Deino unleashes a blast of energy blowing a large hole in Muk allowing it to escape.

            "Now Zie, Dragon Rage yet again."

As Deino gets out of Muk's sludge Deino unleashes a blast of energy out at Muk knocking it out.

            "We did it." Aire says happily. "We did it everyone."

As Aire celebrates Magellan and Ceaser look on, before returning their Pokémon to their Poke'balls and then start riding off on their backs.

            "Um, I'm sorry if I hurt you."

            "It's fine girly." Ceaser says seriously before looking back at Aire. "Now listen her, you better not let anyone catch you because you've beaten the leader of the Punkz."

As the pair ride off Aire watches them from a distance.


	74. Ch.73: Dowsing

** Ch. 73: Dowsing **

 

Outside of a large mountain Liam wanders around alongside his Elgyem looking at the various mountains looking for any cavernous openings.

            "We're close to Fyrian City, but the professor wouldn't have made a lab that close to a city."

As Liam looks around Elgyem floats around, before coming across a man carrying a large bag looking around nervously before opening the bag revealing a large set of items including a small pebble like stone.

            "Hopefully I managed to get away from them, now to check out this haul."

As the man starts looking through the items Elgyem rushes in and snatches away the pebble from the man.

            "Hey stop thief."

Elgyem flies behind Liam as he looks around confused.

            "Hey is that Pokémon yours?"

            "Yeah." Liam says nervously.

            "Well your Pokémon stole something from me, so you either have pay up or give it back."

Liam turns back to Elgyem trying to grab the pebble only for Elgyem to fly off away from him, before Liam turns back around and Elgyem flies back to his side.

            "Sorry to say that I don't think I can get that stone back."

            "Well then pay up."

            "I don't have any money unfortunately."

The man looks on stunned and annoyed looking at Liam and his Elgyem.

            "Well you don't have cash and you can't get my stone back for me." The man says thinking about things. "Well then, you seem to be good with Pokémon I could use those skills."

 

A minute later the pair stand around holding odd metal rods in each hands searching the area and seeing if the rods react to anything.

            "So what am I doing exactly?" Liam asks annoyed by the goings on.

            "Don't rightly know, I just know that these things will lead the way to some great hidden treasure."

            "Hidden Treasure?"

            "Yeah, I got my hands on some map that shows around this area's supposed to be some kind of treasure."

            "A map?"

            "Yeah."

The man pulls out an odd map covered in various markings and random numbers.

            "This map." Liam says looking the map. "This is Pr. Hojo's hand writing, where did you get this map?"

            "I got it from some weirdoes in an odd outfits, I swiped a whole bunch of items from them."

            "So you're a thief?"

            "Oh shut up kid don't moralize on me." The man says annoyed. "Anyway you stole from me so accept your punishment."

            "Fine, but I'm not helping you in order to pay you back I'm looking into this map."

            "Fine then, but I get the treasure, you brat."

As the pair walk around the area Liam's rods start moving closer together towards a large rock connected to the mountain.

            "What's this?"

Elgyem floats next to Liam, before lifting the rock into the air revealing a large cavern leading under the mountain.

            "You did it kid." The man says excitedly. "You found the path into the mountain and hopefully it'll lead to the treasure."

The man rushes inside Liam looks on seriously.

            "Pr. Hojo, I'm going to find your legacy soon." Liam says seriously as he stares into the cavern. "Okay then, everyone let's get moving."


	75. Ch.74: Ride the Wind

** Ch. 74: Ride the Wind **

 

On the path to Metis City inside of a canyon, Jaden sits around alongside his Pokémon eating their lunch as they stare at the mountains surrounding them and feel the strong gusts of wind flowing throughout the area and noticing the flying type Pokémon flying through the area.

            "This place feels kind of odd." Jaden says thinking about the area and looking feeling the breeze. "But with a wind like this no wonder so many flying types wander around here."

            "That's right, this is one of the few remaining natural spaces above ground throughout the entire region." A voice says from nearby Jaden.

As Jaden looks on he sees a older boy with long green hair standing around in a purple uniform walking up to Jaden.

            "And because of that this entire place is a nature preserve that no one allowed to visit."

            "Oh sorry, I was wandering around on my way to Metis City and I just happened to wander in." Jaden says nervously.

            "Well you can be forgiven for that, not a lot of people know of this place anyway, so this first time you'll just get a slap on the wrists, but don't let it happen again."

            "So this path leads to Metis City?"

            "Of course, if you go at a steady pace you can reach it within about a day."

            "Alright everyone we're almost there!" Jaden says excitedly to his Pokémon before rushing off alongside them. "Thanks."

Jaden rushes off ahead into the canyon, before a figure slams into the ground from above Jaden right onto the path.

            "What was that?"

Jaden walks up to the figure and sees a Gligar laying on the ground injured with a large slash on its back, before a large Staraptor slams into the ground onto Gligar.

            "Hey what are you doing?" Jaden asks the Staraptor as it slams Gligar into the ground. "Gen, Ice Beam."

Frogadier jumps around before jumping above Staraptor and unleashes a blast of ice out at Staraptor hitting it's wing and causing it to fly off as Gligar lays on the ground unconscious, before Jaden comes and picks it up.

            "What's going on here?" The boy says rushing up to Jaden. "We're you battling one of the Pokémon here?"

            "This big Staraptor was attacking this Pokémon, and I scared it off to protect it." Jaden says as he holds onto the Gligar. "Are there any berries or something around here so I can heal it?"

            "Yeah, there are a few Sitrus Berry trees a bit away from here, I'll go get them."

As Gligar starts to awaken it looks on Jaden, barely maintaining it's consciousness.

            "Don't worry, I'll help you." Jaden says to the Gligar. "I'll defiantly help you."

 

A minute later underneath a tree Jaden stands around alongside his Pokémon, crushing up berries to help the injured Gligar as the boy stands around looking.

            "So how do you know how to do that?" The boy asks curiously. "I mean it's not really a common skill around here, most people relay on items or healing machines."

            "Where I'm from there are no healing machines and we grow pretty much any berry imaginable." Jaden says explaining things. "It's actually quite a common skill, I'm not even that good at it."

            "So will this really help that Gligar?"

            "Yeah, it'll heal it's wounds and then it'll start to move around again."

            "But aren't you going to Metis City?"

            "Yeah, I do want to get there as soon as possible but I can't just leave a Pokémon inured like that."

            "Well how long will this take?"

            "Don't know, it depends on the Pokémon."

            "Well I'll stick around, at least until it gets up."

A while later as the sun has gone down Jaden, the boy, and the Pokémon have fallen asleep with Gligar stirring in its sleep. Suddenly Gligar awakens and then looks around seeing Jaden and the other Pokémon, soon it starts to get up and moves around before taking flight into the air. As Gligar leaves Noibat wakens and then begins following it curiously.


	76. Ch.75: Training

** Ch. 75: Training **

 

Outside of the Dojo Guam sits around alongside his Machamp looking outside at the distance, as he looks on he sees Vera walking up to him before falling over exhausted from the walk.

            "Are you okay?" Guam asks walking up to her.

            "Water." Vera says exhausted.

            "Okay, Gwen get something to drink."

 

A minute later Vera sits inside the kitchen drinking a glass of water as she relaxes as Guam and Gwen watch her curiously.

            "So then where'd you come from?" Guam asks curiously.

            "Well I was with this old man Pr. Root for a while after I lost a fight against someone badly." Vera says explaining things. "But after a while the old man gave me this letter and told me to head to the Dojo."

            "You were sent by Pr. Root?" Gwen asks curiously. "Can you prove it."

            "Oh hold on."

Vera digs through her bag and pulls out a sealed envelope handing it the Guam, before it's snatched away by Gwen as she opens and reads it.

            "She's telling the truth." Gwen says as she puts the letter down. "So then you're here for us to train you?"

            "Yes, I need to get stronger and beat up the bad guys."

            "Well then we're always happy to help people become stronger." Guam says excitedly. "You can start alongside the other trainees."

            "Dad we don't have time for that." Gwen says seriously. "If you had read the letter you'd know that this is an emergency so we have to train her quickly."

            "But I never got to read it."

            "Like you'd ever read it."

            "So are you going to train me?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Of course, we'll start immediately." Gwen says seriously. "Follow me to the training field."

            "Right."

 

The group reconvene in the training field with Guam looking on from the sidelines as Gwen stands opposite Vera on the field.

            "Okay, we'll have a three on three battle." Gwen says seriously. "Once all three of your opponents Pokémon are unable to battle that's when the battle will be over."

            "Okay." Vera says happily.

            "Now then, let the battle begin." Guam says signaling the start of battle.

Gwen throws out three Poke'balls with a Mienshao, Scrafty, and Hawlucha popping out as Vera throws out three Poke'balls with Floette, Pangoro, and Grovyle popping out with both sets of Pokémon squaring off at each other.

            "Okay challenger has first move." Guam says seriously.

            "That means I get the first move right?" Vera asks curiously. "Okay then, Geko Mega Drain, Pan Brick Break, and Floe Dazzling Gleam."

Grovyle charges ahead towards Mienshao as Pangoro charges towards Scrafty as Floette gathers energy.

            "So you seem to let your Pokémon make decisions during battle for you." Gwen says observing the battle as Vera's Pokémon get close, before they unleash their attacks. "Now Scrafty hold off Pangoro with High Jump Kick, Hawlucha jump into the air and use Aerial Ace on Grovyle, and Mienshao Aura Sphere on Floette."

Before Vera's Pokémon reach them Mienshao jumps back as Hawlucha and Scrafty rush forward, jumping into the air before Scrafty jumps down onto Pangoro kicking it back as Hawlucha charges at Grovyle and Mienshao gathers energy into its hands and fires it off at Floette as the attacks hit Vera's Pokémon are pushed back from the attacks.

            "You have to direct your Pokémon in these multiple battle scenarios." Gwen says lecturing Vera. "If you don't your Pokémon will target on their own discretion it's a trainers job to not only give orders but to direct their Pokémon in battle."

            "Right." Vera says nervously. "Is everyone okay?"

As Vera looks at them her Pokémon struggle to get up from the fearsome attacks, before falling to the ground tired.

            "I give up." Vera says looking at her Pokémon.

            "Well it looks like you've got good eyes for your Pokémon." Gwen says praising her. "But you're going to have to use those eyes to see more than injures, it doesn't look like your Pokémon are willing to give up."

As Vera looks at her Pokémon she sees a strong sense of determination coming from them as they stare off at Gwen's Pokémon.

            "You have to push a head of all the scrapes and burses, even if you get a little hurt you have to push forward!" Gwen yells out seriously. "That is the foundation of this Dojo and the reason Pr. Root sent you here to learn this trait."

            "That's my daughter for you, I'm such a proud father."

            "Dad be quite for now." Gwen says embarrassed. "I get your empathetic to your Pokémon, but you shouldn't ignore their own feelings."

As Vera looks onto her Pokémon she looks seriously at her Pokémon feeling their strong determination.

            "Okay, I won't give up." Vera says seriously. "I'll keep battling."

            "Okay then, I won't let up on you let's keep going."

As both girls keep the battle going Guam looks on seriously watching the pair.

            "So you training a new cadet?" A voice asks from behind Guam. "She looks like she has potential."

As Guam looks back and sees Erin standing behind him looking into the fight.

            "So what's the deal with that one?"

            "She was sent by Pr. Root to train with us."

            "Oh, that's a surprise." Erin says looking at Vera and noticing something odd about her. "She's quite odd, she has a strong Aura but it's all suppressed by something."

            "Oh there's more Aura stuff involved here?" Guam asks curiously. "This Aura stuff just flies over my head."

            "I have a request, when Gwen and her finish up I'd like to take her out for some other training."

            "Do you think this will help?"

            "Don't you trust me old man?"

            "Of course I trust you." Guam says happily. "Like my own son."

            "Okay then, I've got quite the plan for her." Erin says watching the battle as it goes on.


	77. Ch.76: Falling Stars

** Ch. 76: Falling Stars **

 

In the middle of the mountain range Aire walks alongside her Pokémon looking at the night's sky amazed by the bright stars in the sky.

            "This sight is just like from the base." Aire says looking at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful."

As they look on they see a large blazing figure striking across the nights sky before crashing into the ground nearby.

            "What was that?"

Aire rushes along followed by her Pokémon, before coming across a figure hiding behind a stone, as she gets closer she sees Maria looking down seriously.

            "Looks like the data was right, now let's see if you show up." Maria says seriously looking down.

As Aire approaches she's nearly grabbed from behind by Lucario, before Meditite kicks Lucario away as Maria turns around.

            "Well then who do we have here?" Maria asks as she looks on Aire. "You're one of Raymond's merry bunch aren't you?"

            "Um yes, I am a member of the Aura Knights." Aire says nervously.

            "Well kid you don't seem like a knight, you look like a kid playing solider." Maria says jokingly. "But whatever, if you see that jerk again tell him that I'm never talking to him again."

            "I'm sorry to say that I'm away from the Aura Knights right now, I'm on a journey to become stronger right now and went out on my own."

Maria looks seriously at Aire before walking back, before hearing noises coming from behind the pair.

            "Well that's all well and good, but keep quite right now."

As Maria looks back she sees a group of oddly dressed individuals in black outfits lead by a woman wearing shades with long black hair.

            "So then we found it, stealing that data was valuable we've found the fifth meteorite."

            "Maim, we'll begin extraction now." A goon says walking up to her.

            "Good, hurry this up."

As the group starts working Aire and Maria look on curiously.

            "Um what's going on?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Someone broke into my lab while I was gone and stole my research data." Maria says explaining things. "I was researching the meteorites falling around the area in the past few years, and I predicted the last of the meteorites and their here to harvest it."

            "Why do they want the meteorites?"

            "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

Maria starts walking down towards the group followed by Aire who follows behind nervously.

            "So then Miss Maria, I knew you'd find your way here." The woman says seriously. "So then, I have an offer for you."

            "Oh what kind of offer?"

            "Work alongside us to complete our goal and then you'll be handsomely rewarded." The woman says seriously. "Your friend Raymond has already aligned with us."

            "What Raymond?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Well I know your lying now, Raymond might be an insensitive jerk but he's not an ass."

            "Your free to believe what you want, but I can't let either of you leaving here."

Suddenly the pair behind her throw out Poke'balls with a pair of Diggersby popping out and charging at the pair, only for Lucario to push the pair back.

            "Good job Lucario."

            "Well then they say it's best to handle things yourself." The woman says holding up a Poke'ball. "Now come out my dear Scorpion."

Suddenly a large Drapion pops out and crushes Lucario under itself, before looking happily at the woman.

            "Yes you've done good, my dear." The woman says petting Drapion.

Suddenly Clefairy charges in at Drapion before blasting it back with fire causing it to move away from Lucario as Maria runs up to it and returns it to its Poke'ball.

            "Thanks for that kid."

            "Your welcome, but now let's beat them." Aire says seriously.

            "Well your quite forceful." The woman says happily. "But I think it's time for another little friend to help out."

Suddenly a figure appears overhead, before unleashing a large blast at the duo pushing them back as they hide behind some rocks.

            "What is that, some kind of Pokémon?" Aire asks curiously.

            "I don't know, I can't get a good look at it with that Hyper Beam blasting at us."

            "What're we going to do?"

            "I don't know, but this won't end well at this rate, if only we had something to distract them."

Clefairy hearing this rushes out from behind the rocks charging out trying to get the figures attention as it follows it.

            "Hold up don't hurt it to badly." The woman says concerned.

The figure lets out another blast of energy nearly hitting Clefairy and causing it to fall to the ground nearby a few rocks.

            "Carla!" Aire yells out concerned.

Suddenly Clefairy starts glowing intensely alongside one of the stones it's laying by, before it starts morphing and then the light fades away revealing a Clefable who yells out seriously.

            "Carla?"

Clefable yells out unleashing a bright blast of light blinding everyone, as the light fades the duo disappear alongside Clefable.

            "Okay then, let's get back to work." The woman says seriously. "Don't slack off, we're running out of time."

 

A minute later a little bit away from the location Aire and Maria stand around as they catch their breath from the escape.

            "Carla, you've evolved." Aire says looking at Clefable, before happily hugging it. "I'm so happy, I never thought you would evolve."

            "Well Clefairy evolve when exposed to Moon Stones, that meteorite must've had some Moon Stone fragments attached to it."

            "Well that's good, but what're we going to do about those people and Raymond?"

            "You shouldn't believe them about Raymond, he's a good guy." Maria says trying to reassure her. "But if your wanting to help, there's a trainer I know I think you and her should meet up."

            "Who?"

            "A girl named Vera, she's a bit odd but ultimately good."

            "Oh Vera, she's a friend of mine." Aire says happily.

            "Well that's good, we sent her off to the Dojo to get stronger." Maria says explaining things. "If you hurry up you could meet up with her in a few days."

            "Right." Aire says excitedly. "Come on Carla."

As Aire rushes off Maria looks on happily.

            "Well Raymond, were you preparing for something as well?"


	78. Ch.77: Riding the Wind

** Ch. 77: Riding the Wind **

 

In the middle of a canyon Jaden's Noibat flies after a Gligar as it flies around before stopping at a large cavern, as it enters a large group of smaller Gligar jump around flying around before landing in front of it happily.

            "So this is where all the Gligar are." A voice says from the path outside the cavern. "No one had seen any of them for a while so we thought they left."

            "Well it looks like their hiding in here." Jaden says looking around before Noibat flies onto his head. "Good job Ven."

The small Gligar look on nervously as the larger one flies over to Jaden, causing the others to relax and start to fly around as well.

            "But why are they hiding around in this cavern?" The boy asks curiously.

Suddenly the loud cries of a Staraptor is heard over head causing the Gligar to fly back deep into the cave terrified of the cries.

            "Looks like their afraid of the Staraptor." Jaden says looking around. "But why is this happening?"

            "Well the Starly, migrate through this canyon yearly, but recently they've been sticking around and their lead by that large Staraptor."

            "So I'm guessing the Staraptor is forcing them out of their territory and so their hiding in here to avoid it."

            "That might be why this Gligar was fighting it off for the others, but it wasn't strong enough."

            "Is that true?" Jaden asks looking down at the Gligar as it looks out of the cavern seriously. "Well your doing your best to help the others, that's quite impressive."

As Gligar looks onto Jaden happily a large crowd of Starly appear on the path outside of the cavern before Staraptor flies down and cries out loudly frightening the smaller Gligar.

            "It looks like Staraptor's trying to fight them all off."

Suddenly Gligar rushes out of the cavern headed towards Staraptor who smacks it into the ground as it approaches before laughing happily. Gligar enraged jumps up into the air before charging at Staraptor who starts flying up as well, only to charge at it and knock it into the cavern walls.

            "There's no way it can win this fight." The boy says looking on concerned. "What should we do?"

As the boy looks on he notices Jaden's disappeared and Noibat's in the air charging at Staraptor.

            "Ven, Air Cutter."

Noibat flaps it's wings shooting off gusts of wind out at Staraptor hitting it and causing it to notice Noibat, before charging at it intensely.

            "Dodge it Ven."

Noibat attempts to dodge the attack, but Staraptor hits it making it fall to the ground before Staraptor comes around and attempts to attack it again.

            "Ven, pull up!"

As Staraptor attempts to attack it again only for Gligar to come in and knock into Staraptor veering it off course, causing Staraptor to brush it off and knock it back before charging at it again talons first.

            "Ven, Psychic."

Noibat starts flying up charging at Staraptor before concentrating and causing it to stop in mid air right before grabbing Gligar as it lies injured on the ground. Suddenly the Starly start flying and charging towards Noibat attacking it and freeing Staraptor who starts charging at Noibat.

            "Ven, do something." Jaden yells out concerned.

Before Staraptor can hit it Noibat starts to glow brightly as the Starly surround it, suddenly a large Noivern bursts from the crowd of Starly before unleashing a loud blast of sound knocking back the Starly and then charging at Staraptor.

            "Ven, you evolved." Jaden says excitedly. "Alright Ven do it."

Before it can reach Staraptor Noivern unleashes a blast of energy out at Staraptor knocking it into the ground and knocking it out, before landing and letting out a loud cry scaring off the Starly as they fly away.

 

The next morning Jaden stands around with his Pokémon looking happily at Noivern.

            "Well you're not so little anymore huh Ven?"

            "Well that was an impressive battle none the less, and it looks like the Gligar can live happily here again."

            "Well either way, it's time to reach Metis City." Jaden says excitedly.

            "I'm still surprised you can be so preppy in the morning after a night like that."

As the pair start walking along the path Gligar flies down and lands on Jaden's head and grinning happily.

            "Your that Gligar from earlier." Jaden says looking at it. "So then, you want to come along with me?"

Gligar looks onto Jaden happily before jumping up and flying ahead, before Jaden and his Pokémon start chasing after it.

            "Well then, let's get going everyone." Jaden says happily rushing along. "Let's take on the Gym and win us our next Gym Badge."


	79. Ch.78: Underground Maze

** Ch. 78: Underground Maze **

 

Deep underground Liam wanders around the darkness alongside his Elgyem and an odd man looking happily at a map.

            "Soon, soon I'll be rich."

            "Yeah, yeah." Liam says disinterested as he looks down the tunnel. "Professor, did you do all of this?"

As the pair get deeper and deeper inside they start coming across a large wall blocking their path forward.

            "Damn, what is this?"

            "Well it seems like we can't go any further." Liam says looking at the wall. "But this wall doesn't seem natural."

As they stand around they see a Roggenrola walking around before disappearing behind a large stone.

            "What was that?" They say in unison.

As they look on they see a large crack in a the wall that the Roggenrola is struggling to get through the crack, before popping through.

            "Well it looks like we'll have to find some way to open up this crack for us to get by." Liam says looking around. "But what can we use?"

            "Don't worry kid, I've got this."

The man throws out a Poke'ball with a Drilbur popping out energetically.

            "Okay Drilbur, open up the pathway."

Drilbur jumps up excitedly and digs into the wall and starts opening up the crack, creating a small hole for the duo.

            "Now onward to treasure." The man says rushing into the hole.

            "Well your quite excitable." Liam says chasing after him.

 

On the other end of the hole the pair find their way into a large cavern with a group of Roggenrola wandering around and digging a new tunnel.

            "What're those Pokémon doing?" Liam asks curiously.

            "That doesn't matter." The man says rushing along looking at the walls. "Look for a way to keep going deeper, so I can get that treasure."

            "Well, your focused aren't you?"

The pair start wandering around looking at the walls as the Roggenrola also continuing to wander around and looking at them curiously.

            "Damn, these things are in the way." The man says kicking one of the Roggenrola. "Move out of my way."

As the Roggenrola get's up it lets out a large cry before the other Roggenrola start doing the way, before a large Gigalith comes out from behind the a large wall and unleashes a blast of energy out at the man knocking him back before turning its attention to Liam.

            "Damn, Albert."

As Gigalith unleashes a blast out at Liam Elgyem floats down towards Liam taking the blast for Liam.

            "Albert, are you okay?"

Elgyem floats up before looking at Gigalith enraged, before glowing brightly.

            "What, it's evolving?"

As the light fades a Beheeyem floats around Liam.

            "So you evolved Albert." Liam says looking at the Beheeyem. "Okay then let's test your power, Energy Ball."

Beheeyem unleashes a blast of energy out at Gigalith knocking it unconscious with the blast.

            "Well that was surprising." Liam says looking at the unconscious Gigalith, before looking down at the man. "Well, I guess we should check on them shouldn't we."

A while later Liam stands around as the man wakes up and looks around confused.

            "What happened?"

            "You made the Roggenrola mad and that Gigalith attacked you because of it." Liam says explaining things. "I managed to calm it down and now they're going back to their business."

            "So what about the treasure?"

            "Well it's not here." Liam says explaining things. "But I was looking at your map, and it seems like it might be close by."

            "Well where is it?"

            "Apparently in that direction." Liam says pointing at the spot where the Roggenrola are digging. "If we help out they might be able to finish that tunnel rather quickly."

            "Okay then, Drilbur let's help them out." The man says rushing towards the tunnel. "Well kid are you helping."

            "Okay, I'm coming." Liam says looking on. "Professor, what did you bury here?"


	80. Ch.79: Trap

** Ch. 79: Trap **

 

In the middle of a desolate field Celes wanders around looking at a Poke'nav map screen trying to figure out her directions.

            "So, word has it Jaden managed to get past the fifth Gym." Celes says looking at the map. "From there he has three options, but he'll probably save the Gym in Fyrian City for last leaving two options."

As Celes walks along staring at her map she trips over a pothole nearly falling before Electabuzz pops out of its Poke'ball and breaks the fall.

            "Thank you Raiden." Celes says seriously before reaching out to it only to rapidly move her hand back. "Sorry, but you can go back now."

            "So your still afraid to touch your Pokémon?" A voice says from a hill in front of her.

As she looks up she sees Claus sitting on his motorcycle as his Magneton floats around him.

            "So your still following me around Brother?"

            "Of course, I'll drag you back to my Master no matter what." Claus says seriously as he dismounts and walks towards her. "Do you have any idea how much Master has suffered because of your actions?"

            "Well Grandfather should listen to me, he's working for the wrong people the people responsible for mother and father's deaths."

            "What're you talking about, your parents died in an accident."

            "The Signus Corporation and the Signus family control the whole region, I'm just fighting to liberate it."

            "This game has gone on long enough Celes!" Claus screams out holding a Poke'ball. "I said I'll drag you back to Master, by force."

Claus throws out a Poke'ball before Bronzor pops out of it and his Magneton flies to its side.

            "So, we cannot avoid a battle?" Celes asks as she holds up a Poke'ball. "Well then, I'll just push you aside."

Celes throws out her Poke'ball before a Monferno pops out and Electabuzz rushes to its side.

            "Now Raiden Fire Punch, Fasha Blaze Kick."

Electabuzz and Monferno charge in at the pair of Pokémon as Claus stands around seriously.

            "Magneton Magnet Rise, Bronzor Earthquake."

Just before they reach Magneton floats up into the air before Bronzor causes a large earthquake around Cele's Pokémon knocking them onto the ground.

            "You underestimate me Celes." Claus says seriously. "I am the Gym Leader of Steman City and the one who helped train those Pokémon of yours, I know every trick you use with them and I can exploit it."

            "Well then." Celes says nervously. "I'll just have to try harder."

As Electabuzz and Monferno rush towards Bronzor it unleashes another earthquake knocking the Pokémon out, before Bronzor laughs happily as Celes falls to the ground.

            "Now then Celes, it's over come with me." Claus says as he walks up to her. "We'll go to Master and then it can be like the old days."

Before Claus can reach her Cottonee pops out of its Poke'ball alongside Duskull with the pair attacking Claus causing him to jump back.

            "So you've caught more Pokémon?" Claus asks curiously. "But does the current you have what it takes to use them?"

As Celes looks on Cottonee and Duskull cry out to her as she gets up.

            "I know I'm not like I was back then, I'm weaker and I've barely trained these Pokémon." Celes says looking at her right hand as it shakes before she clenches her fist. "But I won't let that stop me from doing what I believe in."

            "Well then, now Bronzor Earthquake."

            "Cotti Shadow Ball, Dusk Shadow Sneak."

Duskull disappears before reappearing behind Bronzor as Cottonee unleashes a ball of shadowy energy out at Bronzor knocking it out.

            "It looks like you've got some training to do as well Brother." Celes says jokingly.

            "Well it was my counter against you, so I didn't train it so well." Claus says returning Bronzor to its Poke'ball. "But that's no excuse."

            "So then, what now?"

            "With only Magneton left I have no choice, I'll let you go for now." Claus says reluctantly. "But I'll come after you again."

Celes walks up to Claus hugging him tightly.

            "I'm sorry Brother, but I'll be home soon."

            "I'll drag you back one day."

            "It looks like we can never agree." Celes says as she starts rushing off. "Tell Grandfather, I'll be home soon this will be over once I confront the Champion."

            "Wait the Champion?"

Celes wanders off as Claus stands around stunned.

            "Well then, maybe I should stalk around the Pokémon League for now." Claus says seriously. "Master, I'll be back beside you soon."

As Celes wanders along she looks at her Poke'nav seriously.

            "Okay then, I'll wait around Fyrian City." Celes says seriously. "You better get there soon you idiot."


	81. Ch.80: The City of Oddities

** Ch. 80: The City of Oddities **

 

On the path leading out of the canyon Jaden rushes alongside his Pokémon rapidly before arriving at the end of the path way in front of a small city with various odd buildings in varying shapes and colors with people wandering around the city randomly in odd outfits.

            "We made it!" Jaden says excitedly. "But what is this place."

            "I should have told you." The boy says catching up to Jaden. "There are two cities in the region dedicated to the arts Ars City and Metis City, but Metis City is dedicated to more abstract definitions of art."

            "Huh, really?" Jaden asks curiously. "Well that doesn't matter as long as I can make it to the Gym."

            "About the Gym." The boy says nervously.

            "Poe there you are!" A voice screams out from above them.

Suddenly a girl with short purple hair floats down on top of a Starmie as it lands in front of them, before rushing towards the boy.

            "Damn it Poe, it's been three days since you went into the canyon where the hell did you do?"

            "Well you see there was this incident with this guy here and then the Gligar and some Starly."

            "What kind of lame excuse is that?"

            "Um, what's going on?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Oh yes, I forgot to introduce myself." The boy says nervously. "My name is Poe, and this here is Lea and were the assistants to the Gym Leader."

            "Really!" Jaden says excitedly. "That's great, then I can go straight to the Gym."

            "So you managed to bring us a challenger." Lea says seriously. "Are you a complete idiot, you know Shinku can't take on challengers right now."

            "But it was an accident, and he's not a bad person so maybe if we explain things to him he'll leave or something."

            "What's going on, what's up with the Gym Leader?"

            "Well you see the Gym Leader here Shinku, has been acting odd of late." Poe says nervously. "She barely leaves her room and doesn't interact with anyone but us, well mostly Lea."

            "She's gotten like this before, but it's always passed over after a few days." Lea says explaining things. "But it's been a few months since she started acting like that and she's still acting strange."

            "So with that said, we'd like you to challenge another Gym for now, until we get this situation handled."

            "Well that's quite a shame." Jaden says thinking about things. "Well what can I do to help?"

            "What?" The pair ask in unison.

            "Well the thing is I don't think a Gym Leader should be like that, besides I want to battle them eventually so why not now."

            "Well we've tried everything and she's still acting weird." Lea says annoyed by him. "But you can try if you want, waste your time."

            "Got it."

 

A minute later in a small house a girl with long green hair in pig tails in her pajamas holding onto a pair of black and white rabbit hand puppets breathes heavily in her bed as she tries to calm her racing heart.

            "It's coming, it's coming." She says over and over again. "It feels worse than before, something is different about it."

            "Shinku, hello are you awake?" Lea says from outside the door.

            "What do you want you little shit?" The girl asks using the hand puppet to talk. "I thought I told you to not bother me when I'm resting."

            "Well to my defense, you're practically resting all the time."

            "Whatever, did you get that chicken shit Poe?"

            "Yes, he's here and he brought a challenger for you."

            "A challenger, I cannot handle a challenger right now." The girl says nervously using another puppet . "I hope you've driven him off."

            "Sorry to say, but no."

            "Are you all worthless pieces of shit?"

            "Sorry about that, but you need to get out of there and do your job as a Gym Leader and besides your Pokémon miss you."

            "Please go away don't you understand, you're a worthless piece of shit." The girl says using both puppets.

            "Geez, I'm sick of this." Jaden says bursting through the door. "Sorry to say, your coming with me outside."


	82. Ch.81: Taskmaster

** Ch. 81: Taskmaster **

 

In the middle of the mountains Vera wanders around exhausted following behind Erin as they climb a mountain path.

            "Where are we going?" Vera asks exhausted. "I'm exhausted, you woke me up so early for a hike and after all my training yesterday."

            "Well if we had waited it we would've gotten here at night, then how would we train." Erin says jokingly. "Don't worry we're almost there."

Soon the duo arrive at the headquarters of the Aura Knights with Lee standing around with Yuri.

            "Damn, where'd Sean run off to?" Lee yells out annoyed. "I wanted to use him as my practice partner."

            "I sent him into town for my snacks." Yuri says jokingly.

            "Why would you do that?"

            "Because I needed snacks, and he was more than happy to get them for me."

            "Sometimes you can be a real pain."

            "That's my job and I love doing it." Yuri says jokingly before looking on him seriously. "If you want someone to train with then I'll help you."

            "Sorry, but I need someone more serious to practice with."

            "Well if that's what you need, I've brought someone who can help." Erin says walking up to the pair followed by the exhausted Vera.

            "I hope you don't mean that person." Lee says annoyed.

As soon as she reaches the top step Vera passes out exhausted from the hike.

            "Need food." Vera says almost completely out of it.

 

A minute later Vera sits in their kitchen stuffing her face excitedly as the group looks on curiously.

            "You know when you all told me a girl had passed out on our doorstep I thought Aire had come back." Margery says annoyed. "I wish Aire would come home already."

            "Oh you all know Aire." Vera says thinking about things. "Now that I look at you, you all do have similar clothes."

            "Wait you know Aire?" Lee asks seriously.

            "Well if she knows her why'd it take her so long to recognize our uniforms?" Yuri asks thinking about things.

            "Well we weren't wearing out clothes for a while."

            "ELABERATE!" Margery yells out slamming her hands on the table and huffing air. "PLEASE ELABERATE!"

            "Margery calm down a bit."Lee says nervously.

            "How can I calm down, I'm missing one of my cute little lovers, Yuri's just not enough for me anymore."

            "I feel like I've just been dumped." Yuri says jokingly.

            "Don't worry Yuri, I still love you as well, it's just that I'm a two girl kind of woman." Margery says grabbing Yuri.

            "What kind of play is this?" Lee asks curiously. "And why the hell are you playing around."

            "What Margery is my lover, she gives me all kinds of snacks and treats whenever I ask."

            "I don't think lover's the right word for that, it's more like pet."

            "That's even kinkier."

            "Enough all of you." Erin says harshly breaking the jovial atmosphere. "Now then, Sean should be back soon and when he is we'll begin a tough training regimen."

Everyone looks on stunned while Vera looks on confused.

            "Hey, Erin are you sure about this?" Lee says slightly afraid.

            "What's wrong Lee weren't you the one who wanted to train a minute ago?"

            "Yeah, but when you're the one in charge of training things get out of hand." Lee says nervously. "I mean the last time, Sean couldn't move for a whole day afterwards."

            "Oh you don't have to worry about something like that." Erin says with a large smile on his face. "When I'm done all of you will be sore for days."

Everyone looks on scared as Vera looks on confused as they all huddle into a corner and start whispering.

            "He said when Sean comes back we'll start, so our only hope is that Sean get's sidetracked." Lee says whispering with the others.

            "Yeah, Sean for once I want you to be late with my snacks." Yuri says panicking.

            "I'm actually glad Aire isn't back, her adorableness would only make things harder."

As the group huddles together Sean walks through the door happily.

            "Oh everyone, I made it back in record time." Sean says before reaching into his bag. "And I was able to get your snacks Yuri, hey why are you all like that?"

As Sean stands around confused as everyone looks on scared Erin walks up behind him with a large grin on his face.

            "Of good Sean your just in time for training."

Suddenly the group lets out a loud scream afraid of what is to come.

 

Meanwhile in a random location Aire wanders around headed towards the Dojo, before stopping and shaking profusely.

            "What was that, I haven't felt anything like that since Erin did our training." Aire says before looking up into the sky. "Everyone, I hope your well and Erin isn't training anyone right now."


	83. Ch.82: Psychic Issues

** Ch. 82: Psychic Issues **

 

In the middle of Metis City Jaden stands around alongside Shinku, Poe, and Lea as Shinku stands around holding her puppets annoyed by the goings on.

            "Are you okay Shinku?" Lea asks looking on her. "If your uncomfortable, I'll take you back inside."

            "Well then you little shit stain take me back inside." Shinku says using the black rabbit puppet.

            "What's up with that?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well Shinku herself doesn't talk, she has some minor issues." Poe says explaining things. "She uses those puppet's of hers to talk for her."

            "Well then how are we going to battle if she cannot talk?"

            "You fool, you don't know anything." The black puppet says annoyed. "The Gym works on Double Battles, I control one Pokémon and the White Rabbit controls the other Pokémon."

            "So then when can we battle?"

            "Sorry, but we can't." The whit puppet says nervously. "I can't battle with anyone right now, not until it's over."

            "It?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Are you having a visions again?" Lea asks curiously.

            "Visions?"

            "Yeah, you see the people here have some kind of odd abilities so they live here away from most everyone else." Poe says explaining things. "If their close to Centrum City, they start having odd visions, but Shinku has strong psychic abilities."

            "Psychic abilities, is that similar to Aura abilities?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Ha, you dare think we're similar to those fools with that Aura nonsense." The black puppet says insulted. "Our abilities are ten times stronger than those useless Aura Knights."

            "Oh you know about them?"

            "Of course their useless, they claim that they protected the region but this whole place is a mess so what good did they do."

            "Yeah, why is this place a mess?"

            "How foolish are you?" The black puppet says surprised. "Everyone knows about the war and everything else."

            "War, oh you mean the disaster."

            "Disaster?"

            "Where I'm from we call the 'War' the 'Disaster'." Jaden says explaining things.

            "Where are you from?" Lea asks curiously.

            "Sorry, I was told not to say."

            "Well whatever, years ago some idiots had a big old battle and in the aftermath the whole region is left as a husk." The black puppet says explaining things. "Because of that there's this odd residual psychic energy all over the place that messes with us psychics."

            "That's the source of a lot of psychic visions that psychic's have, but normally it only effects Shinku once every few months but recently it's every day."

            "Well what're these visions about?"

            "A Pokémon." The white puppet says nervously. "A large bird Pokémon that comes and takes away all life."

            "A bird that takes away all life?"

            "We don't know what it means, but it scares Shinku so she stays inside." Poe says explaining things. "So we don't want her to battle right now."

            "If you're looking to battle we'll do it for you in her place." Lea says seriously.

            "Well if it's come to that then tell me where the next Gym is." Jaden says seriously. "If I cannot fight the Gym Leader then there's no point."

As Jaden says this he looks onto Shinku seriously, before she looks back annoyed.

            "Where do you think you're going fool!" The black puppet yells out annoyed. "I knew you were afraid of our power, but your just gonna run off."

            "Well everyone says that you're not ready for a battle yet, so I'll move on and come back here to challenge you." Jaden says as he starts walking off.

            "We'll battle you!" Both puppets yell out seriously. "We can't have someone take our victory away from us."

            "Okay then, let's head off to the battlefield." Jaden says excitedly.

As the pair start walking off Lean and Poe stand around looking on.

            "So Shinku's going to battle him." Lea says thinking about things.

            "Yup, she did want to try and get over her visions."

            "Yup, but I didn't think she'd want to battle just so soon."

            "Either way, we better hurry up and get over there." Poe says rushing ahead.

            "Wait up you idiot!"


	84. Ch.83: Underground Pathway

** Ch. 83: Underground Pathway **

 

Deep underground Liam travels down an underground tunnel alongside an treasure hunter as he stares happily at the map.

            "Are you sure this is the right path?" Liam asks annoyed.

            "Of course I am." The man says annoyed as well. "I can smell the treasure is nearby."

            "Well we've passed that rock about five times."

            "What?"

Liam points to an weird stone pillar with an odd stone on top of the pillar with an odd carving in it.

            "What is this?" The man asks curiously. "Maybe this is the treasure?"

            "The treasure is some odd stone, I highly doubt that."

The man approaches the stone reaching out his hands before the stone starts shaking subtly and Liam slaps him away.

            "WHAT THE HELL KID!"

            "There's something weird about that stone, well more than the obvious." Liam says seriously looking at the stone. "I don't think we should be touching it so carelessly."

            "Listen kid, your just paranoid." The man says getting up. "Sometimes you just gotta go with the flow, and the flow says to grab that stone."

The man snatches the stone from a top the pillar before holding it in his hand happily.

            "See I grabbed the stone and nothing happened." The man says boasting. "Sometimes you gotta listen to your elders."

Unbeknownst to him an odd haze starts flowing out of the stone as he holds it, before the haze forms into a Spiritomb behind his back.

            "But anyway kid, I do think this isn't the treasure, but it might be a clue."

The man starts to look at the stone before noticing the Spiritomb and looks at it curiously, and then immediately panics dropping the stone and backing up behind Liam as Spiritomb starts floating in the air and laughing sinisterly.

            "Okay, kid take care of that thing."

            "What, why me?"

            "Well you've got Pokémon so you deal with it."

As the pair yell at each other Spiritomb blasts out dark energy nearly missing the pair, as the dust from the attack settles Liam grabs one of his Poke'balls looking onto the Pokémon seriously.

            "Looks like I don't have a choice." Liam says before he throws out a Poke'ball with a Tangela popping out. "Now Vivian, Energy Ball."

Tangle jumps around before basting out balls of energy at Spiritomb who takes the attacks barely feeling a thing, before blowing out frozen wind at Tangela.

            "Vivian, Ancient Power!"

Tangela takes the attack, and then blasts out several stones at Spiritomb who dodges the attacks only to blast Tangela with more dark energy.

            "Vivian!"

As Tangela braces itself from the attack it starts to glow brightly and as the light fades a Tangrowth stands in its place crying loudly.

            "Vivian, you evolved." Liam says looking at Tangrowth before it looks back at him happily. "Right then, let's see what you can do now."

Tangela charges at Spiritomb taking all of its attacks along the way before punching it repeatedly knocking it out, before it retreats into the odd stone.

            "That's a new move, Poison Jab." Liam says happily. "I can't believe you did it Vivian."

            "Way to go kid." The man says excitedly rushing towards the pillar. "Now then let's see if there's a secret passages behind that thing or something."

As the man excitedly looks around, Liam starts looking around as well before seeing an odd indentation in the wall.

            "What is this?"

            "What is it kid?" The man says appearing behind Liam.

As he appears Liam accidently puts his hand into the indentation and presses a hidden button.

            "What was that?" They both says confused.

As they look on the wall behind the pillar starts to sink into the ground and an elevator is revealed to be behind it.

            "What is this?" Liam asks looking at the elevator before noticing an odd keyhole.

Suddenly Klefki pops out of its Poke'ball and rushes up to the keyhole unlocking it with one of its keys as the elevator opens up allowing them in.

            "Hey kid hurry up." The man says rushing into the elevator. "The treasure must be behind here."

Liam starts walking up to the elevator slowly with a serious look on his face.

            "Pr. Hojo, whatever you buried here I'm going to uncover it." Liam says to himself seriously. "Now then Professor, wish me luck."


	85. Ch.84: Rigorous Training

** Ch. 84: Rigorous Training **

 

In the middle of the mountains Vera stands around with the members of the Aura Knights as they can barely stand on their feet exhausted from their training.

            "So then Vera, you've been doing well." Erin says looking at her surprised. "You must have a lot of stamina."

            "Yeah, I wandered throughout the whole region randomly." Vera says happily. "But I haven't been able to do that for a while."

            "Well then, while everyone else will do some other training I've got something special for you." Erin says with a large grin on his face.

 

A minute later Erin leads her to a large cavern with an odd mist coming out of it, with Vera looking down into it curiously.

            "What is this?"

            "This is a cave that we use for training, every member has to enter this cavern and walk all the way through it." Erin says seriously to her. "And you're going to be going into it...."

Vera starts charging into the cavern before Erin grabs her and looks at her seriously.

            "Let me finish, you're going to be going inside alone without your Pokémon."

            "I can't go inside with my friends?"

            "Sorry, to say you have to go inside alone."

Vera looks down at her Poke'balls staring at her Pokémon inside, before Floette pops out of its Poke'ball and looks at Vera seriously.

            "Floe, take care of everyone." Vera says seriously handing the Poke'balls to Floette. "I'll be back soon."

Vera rushes into the cavern as Floette stands around holding the Poke'balls, before Erin walks off back towards the others.

            "So she went into the cave?" Lee asks curiously.

            "Yeah, when she comes out she'll be close to being done with her training."

            "But that place, it was annoying as hell." Yuri says eating a snack. "I mean the walls and everything seem to change every time you turn around."

            "Not to mention it's dark and hard to see where you're going in there." Sean says annoyed.

            "Well either way, it's something that must be done." Erin says seriously. "And she might be able to do something more."

 

Meanwhile inside the cavern Vera wanders around looking at the cave walls looking for an exit.

            "This place is so dark, I can't see a thing." Vera says as she looks around. "I can't even see my hands."

Suddenly she trips over something in the dark and falls on her face.

            "What was that?"

As she checks the area she hears the small whimpering of a Pokémon, before picking up a Shellos who looks at her scared.

            "A Pokémon? I'm surprised I found one in here."

As Vera looks at it Shellos blasts her with some water, but she continues holding onto it.

            "Please don't do that." Vera says to Shellos. "Now then, do you wanna help me get out of here?"

Shellos cries out happily as Vera stands up and looks deeper into the cavern, before she puts Shellos on top of her head.

            "Okay little guy, let's do our best to get out of here."

As Vera walks along a figure watches on from the shadows following behind her from a distance.


	86. Ch.85: The Girl with No Voice

** Ch. 85: The Girl with No Voice **

 

In the middle of a large field with an odd symbol inscribed onto the ground Jaden stands opposite Shinku as she holds onto her black and white rabbit puppets as Poe and Lea watch on curiously.

            "So then, we will begin the Gym Battle." The black rabbit says seriously. "And don't go crying when we win."

            "Oh don't worry, I'll win for sure." Jaden says boasting.

            "Okay then, this will be a two on two Inverse Battle with both opponents using four Pokémon, when all Pokémon are unable to battle the winner will be determined." Lea says seriously to the pair. "Are you both okay with the rules?"

            "Wait an Inverse Battle?"

            "An Inverse Battle is a type of battle where the types strengths and weaknesses are reversed and super effective attacks aren't effective and moves that weren't effective before now are." Poe says explaining things to Jaden. "For example in an Inverse Battle, a Fire Type is strong against a Water Type and weak to a Grass Type."

            "I get the idea." Jaden says thinking about things. "Okay, let's do this."

            "Right, now let's begin the battle." Lea says signaling the start of battle.

As she does the symbol on the ground lights up and the pair throw out their Poke'balls with Jaden's Galvantula and Frogadier popping out, and Shinku's Exeggutor and Metang popping out.

            "Okay, Gen Dark Pulse, Tik Bug Buzz."

Frogadier jumps into the air before blasting Metang with a blast of shadowy energy as Galvantula starts creating a loud buzzing noise that hits Exeggutor, only for the attack having little to no effect on the Pokémon.

            "What the what happened?"

            "Weren't you listening you idiot?  We told you this is a Inverse Battle attacks like that aren't going to work here." The Black Rabbit asks insultingly. "Now Exeggutor, Seed Bomb."

            "So Metang please use Zen Headbutt."

Exeggutor rushes up to Galvantula and blasts it with seeds as Metang charges at Frogadier ramming into it, with both attacks blasting Jaden's Pokémon back.

            "Ya see that, what can you do now ya fool?"

            "Oh, I hope your Pokémon aren't hurt too badly."

As Jaden looks on his Pokémon get up with a determined look in their eyes.

            "So then Types are reversed huh?" Jaden says excitedly. "Tik Discharge, Gen Ice Beam."

Galvantula shoots out a blast of electricity shocking every Pokémon on the field, as Frogadier jumps onto Metang and lets out a blast of ice on to it, as the electricity fades Exeggutor stands around staggered as Metang lays unconscious.

            "It's not done yet Exeggutor, Explosion!" The Black Rabbit yells out.

Suddenly Exeggutor blows up hitting Frogadier and Galvantula knocking it out.

            "All the Pokémon are knocked out." Lea says watching the battle. "Normally she'd save Explosion as a last result."

            "Well it was necessary, at least right now." Poe says seriously. "If she hadn't she would've been at a disadvantage in terms of numbers, but now it's all even."

            "Right, but how do you think Shinku is doing, I mean before she was against battles all together."

As the pair look on they see a large grin on her face as the battle goes on.

            "I think she's doing fine."

            "Well then ya idiot let's get the next round over with and you can go running off like a cry baby." The Black Rabbit says seriously.

            "Well this has been an enjoyable battle." The White Rabbit says happily.

            "Shut up you idiot."

            "Well this battle has been fun, so then let's end this."

Both throw out their Poke'balls with Jaden's Combusken and Gligar popping out of their Poke'balls and Shinku's Gallade and Slowking popping out.

            "Now Axel Flame Charge, Gale Feint Attacks."

Combusken stomps around before self-immolating and then charging at Slowking blasting it as Gligar moves around and slams into Gallade with both Pokémon being slightly pushed back.

            "Now Slowking, Blizzard." The Black Rabbit yells out seriously.

            "Please Gallade, Close Combat." The White Rabbit asks curiously.

Slowking unleashes an icy freeze out at Combusken as Gallade rushes to Gligar repeatedly making jabs at it repeatedly.

            "Axel and Gale Brick Break."

Combusken jumps out from the blizzard and jumps towards Gallade starting to punch at it repeatedly as Gligar jumps charges towards Slowking, Gallade changes Combusken to its target and the pair start exchanging blows.

            "Slowking, Psyshock."

As Gligar charges in Slowking starts to levitate several small stones before they blast into Gligar, who moves through the pain and continues its charge karate chopping Slowking and knocking it out.

            "Gallade, keep up the Close Combat." The White Rabbit says concerned.

            "Axel, keep going with Brick Break."

Combusken and Gallade continue trading blows faster and faster more and more, before Gallade leaves an opening and Combusken hits it with its full strength knocking it out.

            "Gallade and Slowking are unable to battle and Shinku is out of Pokémon, the challenger Jaden is the winner." Lea and Poe say in unison.

 

A minute later Jaden stands around looking over his Pokémon as Shinku stands opposite him alongside Lea and Poe.

            "So you worthless maggot, you've managed to win." The Black Rabbit says annoyed. "Well you got luck, if we have a rematch I'll defiantly win."

            "Well it was a fun battle." The White Rabbit says happily. "I do hope we can have another battle."

Lea and Poe look on happily as Shinku smiles happily.

            "Oh right." Lea says seriously reaching into her pocket. "Here, the Gym Badge of Metis City."

Jaden grabs the Gym Badge and looks at hit happily.

            "All right, only two more to go!" Jaden says happily as him and his Pokémon celebrate. "So Shinku, are you feeling better?"

Shinku looks on happily with a large smile, before she almost immediately falls to the ground clutching her head.

            "Shinku!" The trio yell out concerned.

After a minute Shinku get's off the ground and looks at Jaden seriously.

            "You idiot, of course something like this wouldn't be solved that easily." The Black Rabbit yells out annoyed.

            "But it does feel better now, the energy has receded for now." The White Rabbit says seriously.

            "Well, is there anything I can do?" Jaden asks concerned.

Shinku nods her head before looking onto him seriously.

            "You can win the Pokémon League." Both Rabbits say in unison.

            "If I lost to an idiot, he better become the Champion."

            "And besides I'd like to hear about that battle."

            "Right, you can count on me." Jaden says happily before rushing off.

 

A minute later just before Jaden rushes out of town Poe rushes up to him attempting to catch up.

            "Wait do you know where the next Gym us?" Poe asks curiously running up to Jaden.

            "Well no, I should've asked about that." Jaden says stopping and thinking.

            "Well the next town over has a Gym." Poe says catching his breath. "It's Potio City, and it's to the Southwest of here."

            "Southwest, got it."

Jaden rushes off again as Poe watches on happily before he walks back into town.


	87. Ch.86: The Aura Knights Redux

** Ch. 86: The Aura Knights Redux **

 

In the middle of an empty field Aire wanders around before stopping in place.

            "I'm supposed to go to the Dojo, but something feels weird." As Aire stands around she starts looking towards the East. "Right, I have to head East."

Aire walks on headed East seemingly in a trace.

 

Meanwhile standing around in a field the members of the Aura Knights stand around waiting for Vera to return.

            "So then how long do you think it will take her?" Yuri says annoyed.

            "Well how long did it take you?" Lee asks curiously.

            "It took me about three days." Yuri says embarrassed.

            "Wow, Yuri that's amazing it took me five days." Sean says impressed.

            "Really you're so easily impressed, it took me only two days." Lee says boasting.

Hearing this Yuri immediately slaps him in the face knocking him back onto the ground.

            "What was that for?"

            "That was for daring to do better than me." Yuri says annoyed. "Damn, Lee did better than me at something maybe I should call it quits?"

            "No don't." Margery says rushing up to them hugging Yuri. "I need at least one cute girl around."

            "So Margery how long did it take you?" Sean asks curiously.

            "Me, about a day."

The trio look on stunned surprised by the answer as Margery looks confused by their reaction.

            "How, what how is that possible?" The trio ask in unison.

            "Well it's not that remarkable, Raymond, Erin, and Aire did it far faster than me." Margery says seriously. "In fact Aire did it in under an hour."

The group yet again looks on stunned by the answer before looking down to the ground dejected.

            "I heard it took the Leader about four hours." Sean says trying to find the bright side. "Aire must be something special."

            "Relax all of you are talented." Erin says walking up to the group.

            "How can you say that, when everyone around us finished it way before we did." Yuri says annoyed.

            "Listen whenever someone with Aura abilities enters that cavern it starts to at least to your eyes twist and turn making it difficult for that person to live, that's the test seeing how fast you can use your Aura to discern the truth and escape." Erin says seriously explaining things annoyed by their response. "Apparently in the past it would take people on average ten days to get in and out, so what I'm saying is making it in five or less makes you remarkable."

            "So that means we do have some talent." Sean says happily.

            "Well your still the least talented." Yuri says jokingly.

            "But still Aire must be remarkable if she was able to do it in under an hour." Sean says happily. "I wonder what she's doing right now?"

            "I'm right here." Aire says as she reaches the group.

The group looks on surprised by her appearance before cheering happily at her return.

            "Oh my cute little Aire has returned." Margery says hugging Aire tightly. "I'm so happy."

            "Wait Aire, how did you know we were here?" Lee asks curiously.

            "Well I was headed to the Dojo to look for a friend of mine, but then I felt something and found my way here." Aire says explaining things.

            "So you were lead here by the Aura." Erin says seriously. "That is quite amazing Aire."

            "Yeah, but I still need to find my friend."

            "If it's a girl named Vera then she's in the cavern right now." Yuri says seriously before holding out her hands. "But we've got more important business, souvenirs."

            "Sorry, but I don't have souvenirs." Aire says nervously. "But I have something's to explain to everyone."

After a minute Aire explains the situation with Raymond and the odd goings on throughout the region.

            "So your saying Raymond disappeared." Erin says seriously. "Well he is known to go on walk about sometimes."

            "But this is still an odd scenario." Sean says nervously. "What's going on?"

            "And with the information from Pr. Root we do know that someone is out there trying to cause trouble." Erin says thinking about things seriously. "And with the information from Aire, we can assume that they've been at this stuff for much longer than we believed."

The group looks on seriously before everything goes quiet.

            "But we have to do something, in fact I was going to work with Vera and..."

            "No way!" Margery says seriously tightening her grip on Aire. "You might've stopped those idiot bikers, but this is something much more dangerous than that."

            "But I have to do my part."

            "You will, we'll all work together and figure out a plan." Margery says seriously.

            "We'll have to work together, but Aire I think you can be allowed to work on your own." Erin says seriously.

            "NO! I'm technically the third in command here and I'm objecting." Margery says seriously.

            "Okay then, we'll test her." Erin says seriously. "She'll fight Lee again and..."

            "No." Margery says interrupting him. "If she wants to work on her own then she has to prove she's grown much stronger than before."

            "Why do I feel insulted." Lee says annoyed.

            "Don't worry, you've never been that strong." Yuri says jokingly.

            "Gee thanks."

            "Well then, what do you propose Margery?"

            "I'll do it." Margery says seriously. "I'll be the one she must battle."

            "Okay then, Aire this will be your final test." Erin says seriously. "You'll have to fight Margery in a serious battle."

Aire looks surprised at Margery as she looks down on her seriously.

            "Okay, I'll do my best." Aire says seriously. "I'll fight you seriously."


	88. Ch.87: Hatchling

** Ch. 87: Hatchling **

 

In the middle of a pathway in the mountains Jaden wanders around alongside his Combusken and Frogadier as they wander around the path ahead of them.

            "Alright, two more badges to go and then the Pokémon League." Jaden says happily. "We should be getting close to Potio City any time now."

Suddenly Jaden feels an odd shaking from inside his bag, before opening it and finding the egg shaking roughly.

            "Is it hatching?"

As the egg shakes a small crack appears on top of it before more and more cracks appear.

            "It is hatching!"

Combusken and Frogadier rush to Jaden's side as the egg shakes and cracks more and more before several holes show up around the shell as a Togepi hatches from the egg.

            "A Togepi, what a cute little guy."

Togepi starts to look around, before looking at Jaden and the other Pokémon before it smiles happily at the group.

            "Okay then little guy, let's see what you can do."

Jaden puts down Togepi as it looks around before Combusken steps in front of it.

            "Okay Axel, just go easy on the little guy and use just enough force to push it a little."

Combusken rushes towards Togepi, before suddenly stopping and then tapping Togepi on the head before Togepi looks scared and shoots off several multicolored leaves at Combusken before it dodges out of the way.

            "That was Magical Leaf." Jaden says looking at Togepi. "That was impressive little guy."

Togepi looks at Combusken before rushing off down the path.

            "Wait, little guy wait up."

Togepi runs down the path with Jaden, Combusken, and Frogadier at his side following behind attempting to catch the little Pokémon.

 

After a while Togepi continues running before slamming into a Koffing laying on the ground. Koffing gets up and looks down at Togepi angry for being interrupted, as Togepi looks on afraid of the Pokémon before Togepi blasts it with a shockwave knocking the Koffing back. Suddenly Koffing knocks into a large Weezing as it starts floating up alongside more Koffing looking down on Togepi.

            "Axel, Flame Charge."

Suddenly Combusken comes rushing through engulfed in flames charging into Weezing knocking it back.

            "Are you okay little guy?" Jaden asks walking up and grabbing Togepi. "Well either way, let's deal with this situation."

Weezing floats up high before unleashing various large blobs of poison, before the blobs land Togepi jumps from Jaden's hands and stomps on the ground launching out several large stones blocking the blobs.

            "Now Gen, Scald."

Frogadier jumps up high before blasting Weezing with a blast of scalding water knocking it down, as it falls Togepi jumps up unleashing a psychic shockwave knocking it back and knocking it out as the Koffing float around afraid of the group.

            "That was Psychic." Jaden says looking at Togepi impressed. "Well then, how about we get out of here before those other Pokémon come after us."

Jaden and his Pokémon rush off as in the shadows a figure in a hazmat suit watches on curiously before approaching the Weezing.

            "Well he's quite the trainer, he can't be a regular traveler."

 

A while down the path Jaden and his Pokémon look around as they make sure no one's following them.

            "So then that was interesting little guy." Jaden says looking at his Pokémon before turning over to Togepi. "Now then, what'd be a good name for you little guy."

Jaden picks up Togepi as it smiles happily at him.

            "I got it Togis, well then Togis let me welcome you to our group" Jaden says happily. "Now everyone, let's make our way to Potio City."

Jaden and his Pokémon charge ahead excitedly as they rush down the path.


	89. Ch.88: Secret Lab

** Ch. 88: Secret Lab **

 

Deep underground Liam alongside his Beheeyem the odd man ride on a hidden elevator headed upwards, before eventually reaching a large room near the top of a mountain with various monitors and lab equipment around the room.

            "What is this, where's the treasure?" The man screams out looking around the room.

            "This is a lab." Liam says looking around. "It looks like the old lab."

Suddenly Liam starts crying with Beheeyem looking at him curiously.

            "Oh Albert, it's been so long since we've been in a lab just seeing one is bringing me to tears." Liam says happily through his tears. "But now's not the time be overcome with joy, I should look around."

As Liam starts walking around Kelfki pops out of its Poke'ball and rushes towards the central consol pointing at a button excitedly.

            "So you want me to press this button Kairi?" Liam says walking up to the consol. "Okay, I'll press it I mean who wouldn't."

Liam presses the button as the monitors all turn on before Pr.Hojo appears on the monitors with a large grin on his face.

            " _Hello out there, to whoever's watching this._ "

Liam looks onto the monitors barely holding back his tears as he looks at them as Beheeyem floats by his side.

            " _Now then if you've come all the way here, that must mean I have passed and I have failed._ " Pr.Hojo looks down with his face full of despair before looking back into the monitor. " _I have or well no had an important mission to fulfill one that's taken up most of my life._ "

 As Liam looks on a staticy image of a large bird like Pokémon appears on screen.

            " _This Pokémon is Yveltal, a legendary Pokémon known for bringing death and destruction to anywhere in its path. This Pokémon has lived in this region for quite some time, but the region was protected from its disastrous powers by Xerneas a Pokémon that brings life to where ever it goes._ "

The image of the Yveltal disappears replaced by the image of a glowing deer like Pokémon.

            " _Xerneas used its power to give life to the region, but it disappeared because of the chaos caused but the war because of that there was nothing around to repair the damage from the war or from Yveltal._ "

            "Yveltal and Xerneas, these two Pokémon bring life and death to this region." Liam says thinking about things. "But what does this mean Professor?"

            " _I bet your wondering what this all means._ " Pr.Hojo says jokingly with a large grin on his face. " _I've been looking into something's and it seems like and it seems like Yveltal's powers are flowing throughout the region causing further deterioration if this keeps up eventually the whole of the region will be unlivable and all life will disappear throughout the Aevum Region._ "

            "Wait what did he say?" The man asks concerned. "Did he say that all life would disappear from this region."

            "He did, but what could be causing this to happen."

            " _I've been looking into two things trying to track down Xerneas and finding the source of the flowing energy, but I've been unable to find any trace of it but I've been more successful in finding tracking Yveltal._ " A map of the region appears showing the flow of energy throughout it. " _The energy seems to be flowing from Centrum City, in order to confirm this I'll investigate further but because you're watching this I guess I've failed._ "

Liam looks at the video seriously as he starts crying seriously putting his head down.

            "Professor."

            " _Because I've failed I want to leave this up to you Liam."_

Hearing this Liam looks up seriously surprised by him.

            " _Liam, I know this is a very difficult task but I have left you but I know you're up for it._ " Pr.Hojo says with a large grin on his face. " _You've always been such a great little student and someone I could always count on, so I leave it to you my faithful little student._ "

As the video stops Liam dries up his tears and rushes over to one of the monitors and starts typing away pulling up a map of the Aevum Region.

            "Pr.Hojo would've kept some left over data and had a lot of stuff in case of his death." Liam says typing away at a rapid pace, before the image of the region is overlaid with the image of various flows of energy. "Here it is."

            "What is that?"

            "It seems like the energy source has moved, from Centrum City to the Pokémon League."

            "Well what're you going to do kid."

            "I'm going to do what the Professor wanted me to do, and investigate Yveltal's energy."

            "But wait wouldn't that require taking on the Pokémon League, doesn't that mean you're going to take on the Gyms?"

            "Nope, I'm not that good of a trainer." Liam says as she starts walking off. "But I do have my own ticket into the Pokémon League."

            "But wait, what about this place?"

            "I'll leave it to you, stay here and keep after the place and I'll go find a Gym and wait for him to show up."

            "Him?"

            "My idiot of a friend."

As Liam leaves the video starts playing again as the man looks onto it curiously.

            " _Liam there's one more thing I once worked on a project that was incredibly dangerous if it got into the wrong hands, but I hid them away here. So then I'll leave them to you._ "

As he says this a hidden elevator appears as the man looks on it curiously.

            "Well kid, I'll help you out and peck into this weird place."

As Liam leaves the man enters the hidden elevator both with determined looks on their faces.


	90. Ch.89: Misty Cavern

** Ch. 89: Misty Cavern **

 

Deep in the misty caverns Vera wanders around with a Shellos on her head as she tries to find an exit.

            "It's been a few hours, but I haven't found any sign of an exit." Vera says to the Shellos as it lays on her head. "Do you have any idea?"

Shellos yawns loudly before looking down at Vera.

            "So you confused to huh?" Vera jumps up before running down into the cavern. "I'll find my way out of this stupid cave."

 

A while later Vera stands around in the mist yet again as Shellos crawls along the ground in front of her.

            "Okay I admit it I have no idea what I'm doing." Vera yawns out laying on her back as she stares at the cavern ceiling. "Maybe I should stop flailing around and try focusing."

Vera attempts to focus as Shellos watches on curiously, as she concentrates a blue energy forms around her before it dissipates and she falls to the ground annoyed.

            "Concentrating is hard." Vera picks herself off the ground before looking into the cavern. "I've never been good at focusing and this mist isn't helping."

Shellos crawls up to her before crawling onto her back.

            "Don't worry little guy, I'll figure out our way out."

As Vera stands around a figure watches on from above the pair.

            "Maybe I'll try concentrating again."

Vera focuses on the mist yet again with the blue energy forming around her body, before it starts to lose form and starts dissipating.

Suddenly the figure charges in aimed towards her head, before Shellos jumps up and shoots scalding hot water out at it just before it reaches Vera.

            "What was that?" Vera looks on seeing a Munna laying on the ground covered in the water. "What're you doing here?"

Vera picks up Munna before it jumps up and bites onto her head.

            "What're you doing?"

As Munna bites on her head before the blue energy forms around her body before focusing on her eyes.

            "What's going on?" As Vera looks on she sees the mist fading away before her eyes. "I can't see the mist any more, is it you?"

Munna let's go of her head and falls to the ground as the energy fades away before Shellos crawls up to her side.

            "Wait, I was able to concentrate with Munna on my head doing whatever it was doing." Vera picks up Munna and brings it to her head, before it chomps down on her head again and the energy reforms around her eyes.

            "So then, I can find the exit this way." Vera picks up Shellos off the ground before rushing forward. "Come on everyone, let's make out way out of here."


	91. Ch.90: The Toxic City Redux

** Ch. 90: The Toxic City Redux **

 

Outside of a city on a large platform above a large purple lake Jaden wanders around alongside his Pokémon looking for a way onto the platform.

            "So this is Potio City, but how do we get up there?"

            "Well at the moment you can't?" A voice says from behind Jaden.

As Jaden looks behind he sees a figure in a large grey hazmat suit looking onto him curiously.

            "Whole cities been quarantined for the moment."

            "Wait, so what about the Gym Leader, where are they?"

            "Well the Gym Leader's the only one still here, looking for stragglers and wanders who happen to pass by."

            "Wait so where are they?"

            "Their right in front of you."

The figure takes off the top of the suit revealing a woman with purple eyes and dark purple hair before looking at Jaden curiously.

            "My name's Cloe, and I am the Gym Leader of Potio City and, you must be the one going around looking for Gym Battles?"

            "Wait, how do you know about me?"

            "It's rare nowadays, but us Gym Leaders do talk especially if someone's going around challenging Gyms."

            "So then you'll battle with me?"

            "Sorry, but I can't I don't have a judge at the moment, as I said the whole cities been quarantined there is no one here besides me."

            "Well do we need a judge for a Gym Battle?"

            "Yes, we need one are it won't be an official battle."

Jaden looks on saddened by the news as his Pokémon go to his side to encourage him.

            "Well, if we can't battle here then maybe I should move along to the last Gym, but I wanted to earn my Gym Badge from here first."

As Cloe looks on she approaches Jaden.

            "Don't worry, just give it a minute and something should show up to help us."

As Jaden stands around the sound of bikes is heard approaching towards the pair, before Ceaser and Magellan arrive stopping nearby them.

            "So what did you call us here for Sis?" Ceaser asks curiously walking up to the pair.

            "Yeah, we were having ourselves a nice nap."

            "Good your here, I need you two idiots to help me by judging this Gym Battle."

            "Gym Battles, is there someone doing something so idiotic nowadays."

            "Are you defying your older sister?" Cloe takes the glove of her hazmat suit off before reaching out towards the a pair. "Or do you want me to touch you?"

Ceaser and Magellan look on afraid, terrified as her arm gets closer to them.

            "We'll do it, we'll do it." Ceaser yells out terrified.

 Cloe back on glove before looking at Jaden seriously.

            "So then kid you ready for this battle?"

            "Right!"

            "Well then, let's get this show on the road." Cloe says walking off. "Follow me kid, and you two idiots better not slouch on me."

            "We'd never dream of it!" The pair say in unison following behind them.


	92. Ch.91: Aura Battle

** Ch. 91: Aura Battle **

 

In the middle of a large field Aire stands opposite Margery as the other members of the Aura Knights watch on curiously with Erin standing as judge.

            "This will be a four on four single battle between Margery and Aire, are you both ready?" The pair nod excitedly. "Okay then, let the Aura guide you and your Pokémon, BEGIN!"

Erin signals the start of battle with the pair throwing out their Poke'balls with Aire's Deino standing opposite Margery's Durant.

            "Well this is a surprise normally you always start out with Clefairy." Margery says looking intently at Deino. "Well even if you've managed to change a little, in the end that doesn't mean much."

            "I'll show you, how much I've grown." Aire says with a look of determination in her eyes. "Now Zie, Dragon Rage."

Deino gathers up energy before blasting it out at Durant who takes the attack head on barely flinching.

            "Now then it's my turn Durant, X-Scissor."

Durant charges ahead and uses it's pincers to cut at Deino and charging into it bashing it into a large stone, kicking up a lot of dust.

            "Zie!"

As the dust settles Deino stands around injured but yelling out enraged by the attack.

            "Okay Zie, let's get back in this fight."

Deino yells out excitedly before charging ahead towards Durant.

As the battle goes on the other Aura Knights watch on curiously watching Aire's determination and Margery's will collide with each other.

            "So Margery can actually be threatening." Sean says watching the battle. "I'm surprised, I would've guessed she would be a push over."

            "No Margery is quite strong, she is the third in command." Yuri says watching the battle. "I fought her once and was completely decimated rather quickly."

            "She might seem easy going, but she's an incredible force." Lee says seriously.

            "Are you three paying attention?" Erin asks curiously gaining the trio's attention. "Don't watch this battle like simple observers, this battle affects all of us and besides we have to acknowledge out allies growth."

            "You are right, Aire doesn't seem like she's as much of a push over." Yuri says seriously looking at Aire. "But I don't know if she can win this fight."

As the battle continues Deino charges at Durant knocking it back before it gains its footing and looks ahead seriously.

            "Now Durant, Iron Head!"

Durant charges ahead at a rapid pace knocking into Deino and forcing it into a large stone behind Aire knocking it out.

            "Zie!" Aire rushes to its side getting it out of the stone and holding it in her arms. "Are you hurt Zie."

Deino looks up seriously at Aire before licking her face to reassure her.

            "Okay Zie I'll finish this fight, will you watch me?"

Deino nods happily before Aire puts it down and pulls out another Poke'ball  throwing it out before Vulpix pops out excitedly with the sunlight around them intensifying.

            "Okay Kyoko let's do this, Heat Wave!"

Suddenly a blast of heat comes out and blast Durant knocking it out.

            "So then, you've done some improving." Margery says seriously. "But is that all you've got, because you'll need more than that to defeat me."

Margery throws out another Poke'ball with an Absol popping out yelling out loudly.

            "So then, come Aire."

            "Kyoko, Energy Ball."

Vulpix blasts out a ball of green energy at Absol who takes the attack head on before jumping up above Vulpix.

            "Absol, Night Slash!"

Absol comes down intensely before slashing at Vulpix.

            "Now Kyoko another Energy Ball."

Vulpix jumps back before blasting Absol with another ball of green energy knocking it out as Margery looks on seriously.

            "Okay then Aire, you've done well so far but it's time I got serious."

Margery holds out a Poke'ball with before throwing it out with a Jynx popping out before it starts to dance around happily as Aire looks on concerned.

            "Kyoko, Heat Wave."

Vulpix let's out another blast of heat before the sun light returns to normal as Jynx dances around.

            "Jynx, Blizzard!"

Just before the blast hits, Jynx stops dancing and unleashes a large blast of ice out at Vulpix pushing back it's blast and enveloping Vulpix in the ice and snow knocking it out.

            "So then Aire, so me your full power."

Margery looks on seriously as the others watch curiously with Aire looking on intensely as she feels herself being pushed into a corner.

            "I can't give up, not now not ever." Aire says to herself seriously as she goes to her Vulpix's side.


	93. Ch.92: Meet Up

** Ch. 92: Meet Up **

 

In the middle of an empty field near Fyrian City, Celes wanders around staring at her right hand.

            "I should start to train my other my other Pokémon, my reliance on Raiden and Fasha is my ultimate weakness." As Celes wanders around she sees a figure walking towards her in the distance as she grabs onto her Poke'balls. "I have to be careful, if brother's found me again then."

As the figure gets closer and closer she notices it's Liam wandering around and making his way towards her.

            "Calm down it's me." Liam says seriously.

            "Oh, what're you doing here?"

            "Well honestly I was hoping to wait around for a certain idiot."

            "Oh, well you're not the only one waiting around for him." Celes says seriously. "But what's your business."

            "Well I was hoping to make some more allies before I confront them." Liam says before clearing his throat and staring at her seriously. "Up until a few months ago I was a lab worker at one of the labs for the Signus Corporation, but my mentor Pr. Hojo died in a mysterious accident and left me with a message to go hunt for his hidden lab."

            "Okay then, but why do you need Jaden for this?"

            "When I discovered the lab I discovered a video left behind by the professor, it told of two Pokémon the Pokémon of Destruction Yveltal and the Pokémon of Life Xerneas and that Yveltal's energy is spreading throughout this Region causing it to slowly die." Liam looks on seriously before staring down Celes. "The Professor discovered that the most recent source of the energy was coming from the Pokémon League and in order to get access you need Gym Badges and I don't have a single one."

            "So basically your trying to fulfill your mentor's last will." Celes looks at Liam and notices his determination. "Well, I should say my reasoning's are somewhat similar."

            "Yeah, what's that all about?"

            "I am the Granddaughter of Cid of the Elite Four, and also a member of the Resentence working to undermine the Signus Corporation." Celes says seriously staring down Liam. "I want to confront the current head of the Signus Family and the leader of the Signus Corporation, the current Pokémon League champion Gaius."

            "So then we have similar goals, then we should work together?"

            "Having more allies would defiantly make things easier, I can't just relay on Jaden just in case." Celes looks on Liam seriously examining him. "But you don't look like the fighting type."

            "Well we all have something inside of us that we can call on when we're pushed to the limit."

            "So then have you been pushed to your limit?"

            "Just about, but I will fill the Professor's will."

            "Well then, how about we get to some training while we wait around, it could be a major help."

            "Okay then, I'll do my best to get stronger."

            "All right then, let's get to it."

As Liam looks on with determination and Celes looks on him a mysterious figure watches them from behind a large rock nearby them.


	94. Ch.93: The Poisonous Girl

** Ch. 93: The Poisonous Girl **

 

In the middle of a large tunnel Cloe leads Jaden along as they are followed by Ceaser and Magellan.

            "So then where are we going?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "We're going to the battlefield." Cloe says seriously as she leads them along. "You want that Gym Battle don't you?"

            "Of course, but why is the battlefield here?"

            "The official battlefield is in the city, but no one can access it right now, so we'll have to go to this field."

As she says this the pair find themselves in a large cavern with a large stone slab in the middle surrounded by a lake of purple ooze and a ring of stone surrounding that ooze.

            "What is this?"

            "Wow, this place it's been a long time." Ceaser says looking down.

            "Yeah, we haven't been here since we were kids."

            "Both of you shut it and take your positions." Cloe says ordering them as they scramble to a point above the field. "You stand over there."

Jaden rushes to a spot above the platform and lake as Cloe walks opposite him before starting to take off her hazmat suit.

            "Sorry about this, but I find it difficult to battle with the suit on."

As she takes off the suit, she reveals a slender woman in a skin tight outfit.

            "So then, are you ready to start this?"

            "Right."

The pair pull out their Poke'balls as they look at each other excitedly.

            "Okay, this will be a two round double battle." Ceaser says seriously explaining things.

            "Each round will be over when both Pokémon from either opponent are unable to battle, before the next round begins." Magellan says seriously as well.

            "The winner of both rounds will win the overall match, but in case of a tie in the match there will be a tie breaking third round."

            "Are both participants ready?"

            "Right!" Jaden and Cloe say in unison.

            "Okay then let the match begin!" Ceaser and Magellan says in unison.

The pair throw out their Poke'balls with Cloe sending out her Seviper and Toxicroak and Jaden sending out his Togepi and Gligar.

            "Okay then both of you, let's make your first Gym Battle a great one." Jaden says excitedly. "Gale Faint Attack, Togis Psychic."

Gligar charges ahead towards Seviper as Togis charges ahead towards Toxicroak.

            "Okay then, both of you move to the edge." Cloe says ordering her Pokémon.

Seviper and Toxicroak move towards the edge of the platform and as the pair approach they dodge the attacks with Togepi and Gligar landing in the ooze.

            "Are you two okay?"

As Togepi and Gligar start moving out of the ooze they fall over in pain before attempting to force themselves up.

            "What's going on?"

            "That ooze is a highly effective poison." Cloe says seriously explaining things. "It poisons whatever touches."

Cloe walks forward before placing her hand into the ooze but with it having no effect on her.

            "The only ones not affected are Poison Type Pokémon, and a poisonous person such as myself."

            "Poisonous?"

            "Yes, my touch is the same as a highly effective poison." Cloe says seriously. "The only ones not affected are Poison Types, and that's why me and them make a perfect pair, Toxicroak Poison Jab Seviper Poison Tail."

Toxicroak and Seviper charge ahead before smacking the poisoned Togepi and Gligar knocking the pair out with the combination of the attacks and the poison.

            "The first round goes to Cloe." Ceaser says seriously.

            "Does the challenger stand a better chance in the second round?" Magellan asks seriously looking at the fight.

            "So then kid, get ready for the next round." Cloe says taughtingly.

As Jaden grabs his Poke'balls he feels the intense pressure emitted by Cloe as she readies herself for the next round.

            "Well then, let's get serious." Jaden says throwing out his Poke'balls.


	95. Ch.94: Aura Battle pt.2

** Ch. 94: Aura Battle pt.2 **

 

In the middle of a large field the members of the Aura Knights watch on as Aire fights Margery and her Jynx in the middle of the field as Aire goes to retrieve her Vulpix.

            "So Margery's finally getting serious." Yuri says watching the match.

            "I've never seen Margery fight with her Jynx before." Lee says nervously. "But I can feel it from here this unimaginable pressure just from that Pokémon coming out."

            "Well Jynx is one of Margery's first Pokémon so she's greatly accustomed to using it and bringing out its full strength." Erin says seriously. "It'll be a tough battle for Aire from here on out."

As Aire takes her Vulpix and puts it next to Deino as the Pokémon starts recovering.

            "Okay, both of you watch on from here okay."

            "So Aire are you ready to give up?"

            "Not yet!" Aire yells out with a look of determination in her eyes and small amounts of blue energy spilling out from her body as she grabs a Poke'ball. "I won't give up not ever."

Aire throws out a Poke'ball with her Buneray popping out with a look of determination on its face staring down Jynx.

            "Well Jynx, Focus Blast."

Jynx holds out its hands gathering energy before blasting it out at Buneray just before it jumps out of the way of the attack before Jynx starts unleashing more and more blasts of energy as Buneray gets closer and closer.

            "Now Mimi, Fire Punch."

Buneray closes on Jynx before one of its ears becomes engulfed in flames before launching it out at Jynx in its face.

            "Now Jynx, Psychic."

Jynx brushes off the attack before yelling out and then sending out a shockwave knocking Buneray back into a stone.

            "Now Ice Beam."

As Buneray attempts to recover Jynx blasts out a beam of ice at Buneray hitting it's foot as it jumps out of the way and freeing it.

            "Mimi, get in close and use Dizzy Punch!" Aire yells out concerned.

Buneray attempts to get closer Jynx continues dancing around dodging all of Buneray's attempts to hit it.

            "Mimi, Thunder Punch!"

As Jynx dances around Mimi electrifies one of its ears before launching it out at Jynx and hitting it in the face stopping it's dancing and enraging it.

            "Jynx, Wake Up Slap!"

Jynx takes it's hand and slaps Buneray in the face with intensive force knocking it back and knocking it out.

            "Mimi!" Aire rushes out to Buneray's side picking it up and checking it's injuries as Buneray get's up to reassure her. "Okay Mimi, just sit tight for now."

            "So then Aire, you've got one more Pokémon left to my two." Margery says seriously. "So then ready to end this."

Aire looks on with a strong sense of determination with the blue energy spilling from her body in massive amounts becoming visible to the others.

            "Is that Aire's aura?" Sean asks surprised by the sight.

            "This is the first time I've seen it so intense." Yuri says concerned. "It seems Aire's taking this more serious now."

            "But if she keeps this up then she'll exhaust herself rather quickly."

Aire grabs one of her Poke'balls throwing it out with her Meditite popping out before charging ahead towards Jynx.

            "Tate, Bullet Punch."

            "Jynx, Ice Beam."

Jynx readies itself before it suddenly stops unable to move before Meditite punches it in the face with intense force pushing it back into a stone and knocking it out.

            "What happened?" Yuri asks curiously.

            "It seems like Buneray's Thunder Punch caused it to be paralyzed so Meditite could come in with the attack." Sean says explaining things. "But Aire looks like she's pushing herself to much."

As the group looks on they notice Aire struggling to breath and stand up properly barely holding herself up with her staff.

            "Her Aura is suffocating her." Erin says seriously. "I would stop the match, but Margery wouldn't allow it not at this rate."

            "So we're going to allow this to keep going?" Lee asks curiously.

            "It'll be over soon, no matter what we do."

As Aire struggles to stand a blue energy starts spilling out of Margery as she pulls out her last Poke'ball throwing it out before a Magmar pops out and looks on intensely.

            "Let's end this Aire." Margery says seriously. "Magmar, Fire Blast."

            "Tate, Poison Jab."

Meditite charges ahead at rapid speeds as Magmar aims at it and then blasts out a large burst of fire as Meditite barely dodges the attack and continues charging ahead reaching Magmar and repeatedly punches Magmar before it's fists become ignited in flames.

            "Magmar, Psychic."

Magmar unleashes a shockwave knocking Meditite back before it's body is engulfed in flames.

            "It's burned?" Aire asks curiously. "Right Magmar's ability is Flame Body."

            "Right, now this battle is practically over." Margery says looking on as the energy around her spills out more and more as Aire's weakens. "Magmar, close range Fire Blast."

Magmar charges in ahead towards Meditite trying to unleash a blast of fire at it.

            "Tate, Brick Break!" Aire yells out as the energy around her explodes from her body.

Just as Magmar closes in Meditite karate chops it just as Magmar blasts it point blank with the blast of fire knocking both Pokémon out.

            "The match is over, it is a draw." Erin yells out as both Pokémon fall to the ground.

As the match ends Aire falls to the ground barely holding herself up before falling unconscious with everyone rushing to her side concerned.

 

As this happens Vera holding onto Shellos and with the Munna chopping on her head emerges from the cavern looking around curiously.

            "What's this feeling?" Vera asks looking around confused about the Aura in the air. "Whatever happened it was intense."


	96. Ch.95: Practice

** Ch. 95: Practice **

 

Outside of Fyrian City in a large empty field with a nearby pool Liam and Celes train alongside their Pokémon attempting to become stronger.

            "Okay Cotti, Shadow Ball."

Cottonee flies up before unleashing a blast of shadowy energy out towards a large stone smashing it apart.

            "Vivian, Power Whip."

Tangrowth rushes forward before taking it's tendrils and smacking at a large stone smashing it.

            "So then, that's the last of your new moves." Liam says looking at Tangrowth curiously. "Am I right?"

Tangrowth nods at Liam happily before looking at him happily before Liam starts patting it on the head, before returning it to its Poke'ball.

            "Good job Cotti, return."

Celes holds up her Poke'ball returning Cottonee to it before taking out another one and looking at it intently.

            "Okay then, next up is Noir."

            "Hey I have a few questions about you." Liam says walking up to Celes curiously.

            "What is it?"

            "Well you seem a little cold towards your Pokémon, do you not like them?"

            "What about you, you don't seem like the Pokémon type."

            "Well originally I never even attempted raising a Pokémon, but the Professor told me to give it a try and so I caught Albert." Liam says looking at Beheeyem's Poke'ball. "And since then I've grown to like the idea of raising Pokémon."

            "Well that's all well and good." Celes says jokingly. "But in the end Pokémon are about battling and not being friendly with."

As Celes says this she looks down at an empty spot on her belt where a Poke'ball should be.

            "And if you get to close your going to get hurt."

As Celes looks on with a sullen stupor Liam stands around in silence surprised by her demeanor. Suddenly some figure comes rushing out from behind some stones before throwing out Poke'balls with Mightyena popping out of them and rushing towards the two.

            "Mightyena, Thief." The figures yell out seriously.

Suddenly the Mightyena grab almost all of the groups Poke'balls before rushing back to the figures side.

            "We've finally found you." One of the figures says tauntingly. "You've given us quite the chase boy."

            "So then these are the guys after you?"

            "Seems like it, I managed to shake them for a while, but they've managed to find me."

            "You think you evaded us?" One of the figures says tauntingly. "You were never outside of our sights this entire time, we could've come captured you anytime we wanted, but we decided to let you run free till now."

            "So then what's the change?"

            "We have need of your particular brand of genius, so just come with us."

            "Sorry, but he's staying here." Celes says seriously. "You goons of the Signus Corporation won't have your way."

The goons laugh loudly at Celes's statement before looking at her seriously.

            "Okay then, be defeated by the Signus Corporation that you so hate." One of the goons says seriously. "Mightyena, Take Down."

Mightyena charges ahead towards the pair as Celes throws down a Poke'ball with a Duskull popping out of it and hitting Mightyena with a beam of ice freezing it.

            "Damn all of you, Crunch."

The Mightyena rush ahead aimed towards Duskull, before Liam throws a Poke'ball towards the pool with Skrelp popping out.

            "Now Skrel, Sludge Wave."

Skrelp launches a large barrage towards the Mightyena blasting them back and knocking them out.

            "Now then, get out of here!" Celes yells out towards the group.

The goons rush out of the area dropping the duo's Poke'balls before they go to retrieve them.

            "We need a better hiding spot, before Jaden arrives." Celes says seriously.

            "Right."

            "We might have to hide in the city, so come on." Celes says rushing ahead towards the city.

            "Wait up." Liam says following behind her after returning Skrelp to its Poke'ball.

As the group walk ahead a hidden figure watches from the skies above looking on curiously.


	97. Ch.96: The Poisonous Girl pt.2

** Ch. 96: The Poisonous Girl pt.2 **

 

In the middle of the large cavern Jaden stands opposite Cloe as Ceaser and Magellan watch on judging the battle.

            "So then are both participants ready for the next round?" Ceaser asks curiously.

As he says this the pair pull out their Poke'balls and stare seriously at each other, before nodding in agreement.

            "Okay then let the next round begin." Magellan says signaling the start of battle.

The pair throw out their Poke'balls with Cloe's Scolipede and Skuntank popping out and Jaden's Galvantula and Noivern popping out.

            "Okay then Skuntank, Flamethrower." Cloe says ordering her Pokémon. "Scolipede, Sludge Bomb."

Skuntank turns around and lets lose a blast of flame at Galvantula before Scolipede lets out a blob of poison at Noivern.

            "Okay then Tik Thunderbolt, Ven Flamethrower."

Galvantula sends out a blast of electricity at Scolipede destroying the poison blob as Noivern lets out a blast of flame hitting Skuntank and blocking it.

            "Now Scolipede, Meaghorn."

Scolipede charges forward knocking into Galvantula and knocking it into the purple ooze, poisoning it as both Pokémon struggle in the muck.

            "Skuntank, Night Slash."

Skuntank jumps up slashing at Noivern and also knocking it into the ooze poisoning it.

            "Sis is keeping the same strategy doing what it takes to poison her opponents." Ceaser says concerned. "She's always been like that."

            "Yeah, and the way she always used to practice on us back in the day."

            "Those were tough times."

            "And for this kid they've just started."

As Jaden's Pokémon struggle around poisoned he watches on before coming up with an idea.

            "Now Ven Boomburst, Tik Discharge."

Galvantula unleashes a large and wild blast of electricity hitting everything in the arena as Noivern flies up and then unleashes a large destructive and explosive sound, hitting everything in the arena as well.

            "I see so mutually assured destruction is it?" Cloe asks curiously as Jaden gets a smirk on his face.

 As the attacks fade the all the Pokémon stand around injured barely standing up from the attacks.

            "Well it seems like your Pokémon are quite a tough bunch, but it'll be over soon." Cloe says seriously, before signaling towards her Pokémon. "Now both of you Poison Bomb."

Both Skuntank and Scolipede unleash a blob of poison out at both of Jaden's Pokémon as they struggle to stand up suffering from the poison.

            "Now Tik, Thunderbolt."

Galvantula unleashes a blast of electricity out at the blobs destroying them before Noivern flies up charging towards the pair of Pokémon.

            "Now then Ven, Dragon Pulse."

Noivern charges up before unleashing a blast of energy out at the Pokémon knocking them out before it falls to the ground unconscious from the poison just as Galvantula also falls unconscious from the poison.

            "Both opponents are unable to battle." Magellan says seriously.

            "This round is a tie." Ceaser says seriously. "We will soon begin a third round."

            "Now this is a ready surprise." Cloe says happily. "It's been a while since I've had a good battle."

As Cloe says this a large sinister grin forms on her face as she looks on, with the grin scaring Magellan and Ceaser.

            "This kids screwed, when Sis get's like this no one's safe." Ceaser says scared.

            "Yeah, well maybe he'll survive the battle a bit."

As the pair looks on Cloe signals towards the pair and they look on nervously.

            "Let the third and final round begin." The pair say in unison.

Hearing this the pair throw out their Poke'balls with Cloe's Seviper and Toxicroak popping out and Jaden's Combusken and Frogadier popping out.

            "Let's end this boy."

            "Right, let's end this." Jaden says excitedly. "Now then let's go Axel Gen let's win this."


	98. Ch.97: Resolve

** Ch. 97: Resolve **

 

In the middle of her room Aire lays around in her bed surrounded by her Pokémon as they look on concerned, while outside the room Margery and Yuri stand around watching her curiously.

            "So Aire exhausted her Aura huh?" Yuri asks curiously. "I've never seen anything like this before."

            "Yeah, that's what happens when you exhaust yourself." Margery says tightly holding Yuri. "Maybe I was too hard on her, I should've gone easier."

            "Well there's nothing major wrong with her and she's just sleeping so it should be fine."

            "Yeah, but my cute little Aire finally came back and now she's all laid up in bed."

            "You shouldn't worry she should be awake any time now." Erin says walking up to the pair. "You did well yourself Margery, so you shouldn't be ashamed."

            "But Aire will probably never want to talk to me again." Margery says attempting to hold back her tears as she squeezes Yuri. "What will I do if she never wants to talk to me again?"

            "You shouldn't worry about that, Aire is awfully forgiving." Yuri says giving her opinion.

            "Oh Yuri don't leave my side until Aire wakes up."

Yuri looks on annoyed as Margery squeezes her as Erin looks on embarrassed.

            "Well it shouldn't be long Yuri so just put up with it for now."

            "So then where are the others and the new recruit?" Yuri asks trying to change the subject.

            "Don't worry, their outside apparently she managed to find some new friends in the cave." Erin says thinking about things. "We should really put some guard in front of the entrance."

            "The test was for her to get out of the cave herself, but she used those Pokémon she found in there so what're we going to do?" Margery asks curiously.

            "I've been debating that." Erin says thinking about things. "Apparently she can only utilize her Aura when that Munna is attached to her head."

            "But why?" Yuri asks curiously.

            "That's an interesting question."

 

Meanwhile outside Vera plays around with her Pokémon as Munna and Shellos watch on cautiously.

            "Don't worry little ones, these guys are my friends they won't hurt you." Vera says reassuring the Pokémon with a large grin on her face. "Come on let's play together."

As Vera reaches out her hands the Pokémon approach her before being approached and welcomed Vera's other Pokémon.

As Vera and the Pokémon play around Sean and Lee watch the group curiously keeping a close eye on Vera.

            "That girl is really close to her Pokémon, isn't she?" Sean asks curiously. "It's kind of cute isn't it."

As Sean talks Lee looks on seriously before turning his attention to the Munna.

            "There's something weird about that girls Aura."

            "What do you mean?"

            "It feels all jumbled up, like a jigsaw puzzle."

            "Really, I've never heard of something like that before."

            "It's  the first time I've seen something like this myself, but it's defiantly weird."

As the pair stand around Erin walks up to them curiously as he also looks at Vera.

            "Yes this is quite an odd situation indeed." Erin says seriously. "Making this judgment all the more difficult."

            "So then Boss what're we going to do about it?"

            "I think I have an idea." Erin says happily.

 

A while later Vera stands opposite Lee on a large filed with Lee standing opposite her with Sean and Erin watching on from the sidelines.

            "Okay then Vera, we will now begin the last test." Erin says seriously. "Are you ready?"

            "Of course." Vera says excitedly.

            "Okay then, we will now begin the match between Vera and Lee." Erin says seriously. "This will be a single battle one round, and Vera you will only be using one of those new Pokémon you've befriended."

            "Okay then." Vera says happily before signaling towards Shellos as it starts to crawl up to her and crawl onto her arm. "That's a rule that's okay with me."

            "Enough stalling, let's begin this battle." Lee says excitedly.

            "Okay then, let the battle begin!" Erin screams out signaling the start of battle.

Lee throws out his Poke'ball with his Hitmontop popping out as Vera looks onto Shellos curiously.

            "Will you fight with me little one?"

Shellos looks on happily before jumping onto the field excitedly.

            "Okay then, what can you do little one?"

            "This will be easy, Hitmontop Triple Kick."

Hitmontop rushes ahead before jumping up and then landing on its head spinning wilding towards Shellos and then kicking it repeatedly, pushing Shellos back.

            "Are you okay?"

As Shellos looks on it yells out before blasting out a blast of boiling water only for Hitmontop to dodge the attack.

            "So that's one of your attacks, what're the others?"

As the rather one-sided match continues Sean and Erin watch on seriously with Sean eating snacks while watching.

            "So I'm guessing she's not a great battler."

            "She had to have training to have to use her own Pokémon effectively, so using a completely new Pokémon might be asking much of her."

            "So what're we going to do?"

As the match continues Munna watches on, before getting fed up and  rushes in before chomping on Vera's head.

            "Wait what's going on?" Lee asks curiously.

As Munna chomps on her head blue energy starts spilling out of Vera's body, before focusing in on her eyes which start to turn blue as Vera looks on seriously.

            "Now what's this now?" Erin asks curiously.

 

Meanwhile inside the base Margery and Yuri watch over Aire, before she jumps up seriously and stares out of the window towards the field where the battle is taking place.


	99. Ch.98: The Poisonous Girl pt.3

** Ch. 98: The Poisonous Girl pt.3 **

 

Inside the cavern Jaden stands opposite Cloe as she stands alongside her Seviper and Toxicroak as he holds onto his Poke'balls.

            "Okay Axel, Gen let's go!" Jaden throws out his Poke'balls with his Combusken and Frogadier popping out and looking on seriously. "Right, let's end this, Axel Gen let's win this!"

            "Well your quite excited." Cloe forms a large smirk on her face looking at Jaden. "Toxicroak, Seviper let's crush him."

Cloe's Pokémon yell out excitedly as Jaden's Pokémon look on seriously with Magellan and Ceaser watching on them cautiously.

            "Okay then, let the final match begin!" They yell out in unison.

            "Now Seviper Wrap, Toxicroak Brick Break."

Seviper rushes up to Combusken wrapping itself around it as Toxicroak charges at Frogadier karate chopping at it repeatedly as it dodges the attacks.

            "Okay Axel Flame Charge, Gen Acrobatics."

Combusken stomps around igniting itself on fire and burning Seviper off of it as Frogadier jumps around before charging at Toxicroak.

            "Seviper, Haze."

Before Frogadier can hit Seviper lets out thick heavy smog blocking everyone's vision as Toxicroak moves deep into the smog to hide dodging Frogadier.

            "Gen, Scald into the smog and see if you can hit something."

Frogadier shoots off a blast of boiling water attempting to hit something in the smog only for the attack to hit nothing.

            "Now Seviper Poison, Tail Toxicroak Poison Jab."

Suddenly Seviper and Toxicroak come charging out of the smog charging towards the pair, only for them to dodge but land in the ooze behind them before falling over poisoned.

            "Well now it's only a matter of time." Cloe says taunting Jaden. "It's best you give up now so your Pokémon don't suffer."

As Jaden looks on his Pokémon as they move around in pain considering surrendering his Pokémon yell out seriously.

            "My Pokémon are like me, they never give up and won't accept a surrender."

            "Okay then Toxicroak, Seviper end this."

As Seviper and Toxicroak come charging in at Combusken and Frogadier they yell out seriously before starting to glow with a bright intensive light.

            "What, their evolving." Jaden says looking on surprised.

As the light fades a Blaziken and Greninja stand around before charging ahead towards Seviper and Toxicroak with Blaziken's feet igniting before kicking Seviper in the face and Frogadier unleashes a psychic blast at Toxicroak knocking both Pokémon out.

            "You both learned new moves." Jaden says surprised by the attacks. "That's awesome, you two are great."

As Cloe watches this she starts laughing excitedly barely holding back her excitement and enjoyment of the match.

            "Crap, Sis just lost it." Ceaser says scared of her laughing. "That's kid's screwed now."

            "Yeah, but I don't think I've seen Sis this happy in a long while."

As Cloe laughs Jaden forms a large smile on his face as well before both of them look on happily as their Pokémon smile happily as well.

            "Now Toxicroak Poison Jab, Seviper Poison Tail."

            "Axel Blaze Kick, Gen Scald."

As Seviper and Toxicroak come charging in at Blaziken and Greninja before Blaziken kicks Seviper with its foot set ablaze and Greninja lets out a blast of boiling water at Toxicroak with the attacks knocking both Pokémon out.

            "The match is over, the challenger is the winner." Magellan and Ceaser say excitedly.

Cloe walks down stepping over the ooze before walking over to her Pokémon holding onto them happily.

            "It's been quite a while since we've had a battle like that." Cloe says happily before looking up at Jaden. "I must thank you kid, it was an excellent battle."

Jaden looks down happily as he looks over his Pokémon thinking about the past battle.

            "Yeah, it was a great battle."

 

A minute later outside of the cavern Cloe with her hazmat suit back on stands around alongside Ceaser and Magellan as she hands Jaden his Gym Badge.

            "Here you are, you Gym Badge."

Jaden gets the Gym Badge before him and his Pokémon jump around excitedly.

            "Alright We've got our seventh Gym Badge."

            "So then I bet your off to the last Gym now, aren't you?" Cloe asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I heard it was in Fyrian City right?"

            "Yeah that's where the last Gym is, but the Gym Leader there might be difficult."

            "Difficult?"

            "You'll see when you get there."

            "Right, I'll see you later and hope you'll have great battles in the future."

As Jaden leaves Cloe looks on happily before turning her attention towards the sky.

            "Well then, I think it's about time we dealt with our other guests."

As she says this a pair of uniformed goons come out from behind the stones, before Ceaser and Magellan pull out their Poke'balls and charge towards the pair, after a minute the trio stand over the goons looking down on them.

            "So Sis, these guys been snooping around for a while right?"

            "Yeah, a lot of odd people have been around here." Cloe says seriously. "And I think it's about time I've dealt with things.

            "What're you going to do Sis?"

            "I'm going to call a meeting, it's time for us Gym Leaders to do our job and protect this region." Cloe says seriously looking towards the sky.


	100. Ch.99: Resolve pt.2

** Ch. 99: Resolve pt.2 **

 

In a middle of a dark void Aire wanders around trying to find her way through the void.

            "Do you have the resolve?" A voice within the void cries out confusing Aire. "Do you have the resolve to move forward, because if you don't the end will be here."

            "What do you mean, what is this?"

            "You must move forward to prevent catastrophe."

As Aire wanders around a bright light suddenly blinds her as the void disappears.

 

Suddenly Aire jumps up in her bed and turns her attention towards the window.

            "Aire your awake." Margery says happily rushing towards Aire and holding her tightly. "Oh Aire, I'm sorry I was so hard on you."

            "Margery, what happened?"

            "Oh no, Aire must've hurt her head." Margery squeezes Aire tightly holding back her tears. "Don't worry, I'll nurse you back to help."

            "Calm down." Yuri says walking up to Margery and knocking her in the head. "So Aire how are you feeling."

            "I'm fine, I just had a weird dream, but what's going on I feel something odd in the air."

            "Well Lee's out there fighting your friend."

            "Wait Vera?"

 

Meanwhile in the field Vera stands opposite Lee as Munna bites down on her head as blue energy flows into her eyes.

            "What's this, it's like how it was back in the cave." Vera says as she looks around surprised. "What's this Little one use Mud Bomb."

Surprised by her Shellos stands around stunned before it gathers a blob of mud and then launches it out at Hitmontop hitting it and knocking it back.

            "What is this?" Lee asks curiously. "Her Auras all strange right now it's so different from before."

            "Stop the battle." Erin yells out seriously.

As the battle stops Munna detaches and floats next to Vera happily as Shellos crawls up to her.

            "So that's what you do." Vera grabs Shellos and then holds onto Munna happily. "I know, I'll make you both my friends, so now I have to think of names."

            "She has a strong Aura, but she can't control it." Erin says as Vera thinks on a name for the Pokémon. "If she could control it she could be an Aura Knight, but as is it's okay."

            "I got it, this one will be Tetra." Vera says holding up Shellos. "And this one will be Mu."

Hearing this Shellos and Munna look happily at her as the group stands around, as this happens Aire rushes up to Vera excitedly.

            "Vera."

            "Ah, Aire." Vera rushes up to Aire before holding her tightly. "Oh Aire I'm happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"

            "Wait, I'm here to find you and tell  you what happened."

            "Wait what?"

 

After explaining things the girls reconvene back at the Aura Knights headquarters as the group sits around thinking of what to do next.

            "So there's a group of people doing weird things and the old man wants to fight against them." Lee says summing up the situation. "So then what're we going to do against them?"

            "We need to do something." Erin says seriously. "But without Raymond around I can't think of a next step."

            "I know what we can do." Vera says excitedly. "If we need strong people then we should find Jaden."

            "Jaden?" The group asks curiously.

            "Of right Jaden." Aire says embarrassed. "If I think about it he should be headed to the next Gym by now."

            "Wait Aire, who's this Jaden?" Margery asks seriously.

            "Be quite." Yuri says seriously.

            "Oh was he that friend of yours who you were traveling with on the way to Foris City?" Sean asks curiously. "He's plenty strong and he seems to be able to use Aura quite well."

            "Okay then for now we'll dig up clues while Vera and Aire the two of you will find Jaden and convince him to help us." Erin says ordering the group.

            "Right." They all say in unison.

 

A minute later Vera and Aire stand around trying to think of a way to find Jaden.

            "So how are we going to find Jaden?" Aire asks curiously.

Suddenly Vera stands around in a trance and starts wandering around.

            "Wait Vera where are you going, we have to find Jaden."

As Vera wanders along Aire chases after her confused while above them a figure watches them before flying ahead towards the north.


	101. Ch.100: Conference

** Ch. 100: Conference **

 

In the middle of Centrum City Claus rides along on his bike alongside his Magneton before stopping in front of a large building.

            "So then, let's find out why they called us here."

            "So you actually showed up." A voice says from above Claus.

Suddenly Goemon jumps down alongside his Weavile before looking on Claus happily.

            "I'm surprised you've decided to stop chasing you sister long enough to come here."

            "I have my own responsibilities as a Gym Leader to do and I can't let personal business get in my way."

            "Well then you two lamos showed up." A voice says from behind them.

As they turn around they see a young man with wild red hair wearing shades standing alongside his Charizard with a large grin on his face.

            "And here I was thinking the sister complex and the wanna be cop were gonna be busy and then I'd be just me and the ladies."

            "Oh hi Marco, you decided to stop chasing tail and join us?" Goemon asks curiously. "Well it's not like you were successful anyway."

            "Shut up, I don't have to take that from you."

            "Anyway, why don't we all head inside the others are waiting." Claus says seriously.

 

A minute later the trio arrive in a large room with a large circular table in the center of it with Maude and her Excadrill, Shimakaze and her Wartortle, Cheza and her Chesnaught, Shinku and her Gallade, and Cloe and her Toxicroak sitting around waiting for the trio and their Pokémon.

            "Well you three idiots finally arrived." Shimakaze says annoyed. "It's about time, now we can start this thing."

            "Well hello ladies, it's been a while since we've been able to meet like this." Marco says to the group.

            "Shut it Marco." They all say in unison.

Dejected Marco takes his seat followed by Claus and Goemon before Cloe looks on seriously and decides to address the crowd.

            "Okay then, now that we're all here let me begin the first Gym Leader meeting we've had in years." Cloe looks on the silent group before deciding to continue. "Okay then let's get to the main points of today's meeting, the odd occurrences throughout the region."

            "Okay then let's talk about what happened to the S.S. Distare." Shimakaze says seriously. "I've been trying to get you all to listen to me about this for a while now, and you've all been ignoring me."

            "Well we didn't think it was that big a deal, it was obviously some industrial sabotage." Maude says seriously. "Let's talk about what happened in my mines and that boy that was being chased."

            "Let's forget about that and talk about the weird energy flowing through the region." The black rabbit says seriously. "It's increasing in volume more and more by the day and eventually it's going to reach some apex."

The group starts arguing more and more as Claus sits around annoyed by the group.

            "Enough!" Claus screams out to the group. "We're getting nowhere arguing, let's talk about all these incidents because their all connected."

            "Well when you think about everything that's happened like that then I have to agree with Clause." Goemon says seriously. "Every strange thing is defiantly connected, but there have been past reports over the past few years and they might be connected as well."

            "So then what're we supposed to do?" The white rabbit asks nervously.

            "We'll investigate." Cloe says seriously. "We'll have to look through the whole region to check on things."

            "Okay let's get going." Marco says excitedly.

            "No you've got to get going back to your Gym." Goemon says happily. "There's a challenger on his way there."

            "That kid that's been going around, are you sure he's going to my Gym?"

            "Well he's battled and beaten us, so of course he's on his way there." Claus says seriously. "Just get to your Gym, you're not smart enough to help out here."

            "Fine." Marco says dejected. "But when I win I'll be back and then I'll work seriously."

As Marco and his Charizard leave the remaining Gym Leaders laugh loudly at his statement.

            "He might be strong but that kid does have talent." Cloe says happily. "And Marco's to uppity about being called the strongest of us."

            "Yeah he should be taken down a peg." Cheza says jokingly. "And the face he'll make when he loses will be delicious."

The group laughs seriously as Marco reaches the roof alongside his Charizard.

            "Those fools, I'll show them their just apathetic after so many years." Marco says seriously before turning his attention to Charizard. "Well then partner let's go."

Marco jumps on Charizard's back as the duo fly off towards the north.


	102. Ch.101: The City of Hot Springs

** Ch. 101: The City of Hot Springs **

 

On the outskirts of Fyrian City Jaden rushes along alongside his Pokémon before stopping on a hill and looking over the city.

            "Hello Fyrian City!" Jaden screams out excitedly looking on the city. "Now let's win the last Gym Badge and head onto the Pokémon League."

Jaden looks back on his Pokémon as they yell out excitedly as well.

            "I knew you'd show up here eventually." A voice says from above Jaden.

            "Well it looks like I lost the bet."

As Jaden looks up he sees Celes alongside Liam looking down on him from a hill before Celes jumps down and Liam slowly crawls down.

            "It's been a while you two, but what're you two being here?" Jaden asks the pair curiously.

            "Well we've got something important to ask of you." Celes says seriously. "But we'll save that for later, I assume you're here because you've gotten the other Gym Badges."

            "Yup." Jaden pulls out his badges excitedly with a large grin on his face. "Me and my Pokémon are on a roll and we're going to win the Gym Badge here to."

            "Well it's gonna be a minute the Gym Leader isn't here yet." Liam says as he reaches the pair. "So your gonna have to wait for a second."

            "Well that gives me time for a bit of training." Jaden says happily.

Celes looks onto Jaden's Pokémon examining them curiously.

            "I see your partner's evolved and you've gotten quite a nice set of Pokémon." Celes says seriously looking towards Jaden. "That's good."

            "Well I have to thank you for that." Jaden says happily rushing up to Celes. "If you hadn't showed me how to use Poke'balls and I hadn't met Claus, I never would've gone on this journey."

            "Well your quite welcome for that, so now I have something to ask you."

As the group sits around the ground under breaks apart as a Gabite breaks through the wall.

            "Thanks for that Shark." A voice says from behind the Gabite.

            "Are you sure this is Fyrian City?"

            "I'm one hundred percent sure.....maybe."

            "Maybe!"

As the group stands around Vera and Aire walk out from behind the Gabite with the pair looking on the group excitedly.

            "Ah Jaden, we found you." Vera says excitedly. "Mission accomplished Aire."

            "Yeah we did it." Aire says happily.

            "Um was everyone looking for me?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "It looks like it." Celes says seriously. "But having more allies in the fights to come would help."

As Celes looks on she notices the Key Stone on a hair pin in Vera's hair.

            "It seems like someone's been through a lot of things."

            "Anyway, should we be standing around here for so long." Liam says looking around nervously. "What're we're being watched?"

            "Watched?" Jaden asks confused.

            "Yeah, let's get inside before we're caught by someone." Celes says seriously. "I have a room at a nearby inn, so let's head there."

            "Wait an inn, in this town." Vera says excitedly. "That means Hot Springs!"

            "Yeah, we have access to the hot springs." Celes says nervously. "But we should get down to business first."

            "Aww, but Fyrian City means hot springs." Vera says disappointedly.

            "I promise we'll go to the hot springs when we're done." Aire says trying to reassure her.

            "That's why I love you Aire." Vera says happily.

As the group head off towards the city a figure watches them from the shadows before pulling out a Poke'gear.

            "Sir, the subjects have all made contact, but things are advancing to quickly."

            "Don't worry, stick with observing them for now." A garbled voice says over the Poke'gear. "If things are advancing to quickly all that means is that we must advance our plans."

            "Yes Sir."

 

Meanwhile in the skies above Aevum Marco rides on his Charizard headed towards Fyrian City.

            "I wonder about this kid I'll have to battle." Marco says seriously. "I bet your excited to huh Charizard?"

Charizard lets out a happy roar holding back it's excitement.

            "Yeah I don't care what the others think I'm going to win this fight and crush that kid." Marco says excitedly. "Let's get ready to give this everything we've got."

After a minute Charizard lands on a hill overlooking Fyrian City near the back of the city.

            "Now then let's get this Gym ready."


	103. Ch.102: The City of Hot Springs pt.2

** Ch. 102: The City of Hot Springs pt.2 **

 

In the middle of a large hotel room the group sits around with Vera laying on the ground stretched out and the others sitting around a table.

            "So then what exactly is going on?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well then where should we begin?" Celes asks curiously. "Even I don't really know where this actually began."

            "If you don't know then how am I supposed to know?"

The group sits around pondering before Vera sits up looking on them curiously.

            "Why don't we draw straws or something to decide who goes first?" Vera asks curiously before she digs into her bag.

The group looks on surprised at the suggestion before Vera pulls out a set of straws and a few markers.

            "Okay then if we don't have any other suggestion." Celes says seriously grabbing a straw and a marker.

The group soon follows suit as they pick the straws and color the ends before handing the straws back to Vera, before she puts them in a cup.

            "Okay then everyone has a color and when I pull your straw out you'll speak." Vera says explaining things. "Okay then let's go."

Vera pulls a straw out of the cup pulling out a straw with a red end.

            "So who had red?"

            "That was mine." Liam says seriously. "So I'll start."

The group moves around with Liam sitting at the front of the table and the others sitting around staring at him.

            "So then, I was originally a junior scientist and research assistant at one of the hidden labs run by the Signus Corporation." Liam says explaining things. "Me and my mentor Pr. Hojo were researching the bonds between people and Pokémon while trying to find a way to strengthen the power of Pokémon, our research was going along well until a new director came and changed the direction of a majority of the research and while the Professor opposed her he eventually died in a lab accident."

Liam looks down stunned holding back his emotions with the group looking on seriously.

            "Okay we'll come back to Liam, so let's let someone else go on." Vera says holding up the cup.

Vera pulls out a straw pulling a straw with a blue end.

            "Who had blue?"

            "That was mine." Aire says nervously.

After a second the Aire and Liam switch places with Aire looking on the group nervously.

            "So then, I am a member of the Aura Knights the defenders of the Aevum Region." Aire says nervously. "I had decided to leave the group to go on a journey to become stronger, but along my journey I found a group of people who we're doing something to some meteorites and had something, something incredibly powerful."

            "Something powerful?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I don't know what it was, but it was incredibly powerful and I barely got away from the thing."

            "I think I might know the people who you're both talking about." Celes says seriously. "I'd like to go next."

            "Well only if your color get's pulled." Vera says seriously.

Vera pulls out a straw with a green colored end.

            "Who had green?"

            "That was mine." Jaden says seriously.

            "Wait, why are you going?" Celes asks annoyed.

            "Well I figured if everyone else was going I might as well go." Jaden says happily. "Besides I might have something to say."

Jaden and Aire switch places with Jaden looking on the group happily.

            "So then where should I start." Jaden says thinking about things. "So then I'm on a journey to win the Pokémon League, but along the way I noticed something odd about the Region."

            "Something odd?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Yeah, there's an odd feel about the Region and one of the Gym Leaders mentioned that an odd energy flows through the Region every so often and now a days it feels stronger than ever."

            "Is that all you have?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yup."

The group moves around with Vera sitting around at the front of the table pulling out a straw with a green end.

            "Okay it's my color." Vera says excitedly.

            "Okay then go on, so then I can go." Celes says slightly annoyed.

            "Okay then, so I generally just traveled around until I found this weird stone that was super compelling."

            "I was there for that." Celes says slightly annoyed. "And you lost the thing right?"

            "Yeah it got stone from me by a thief that steals stones, but after that I was taken care of by Pr. Root but one day his lab was attacked by this group of people who were after these stones he had."

As Vera talks Celes looks on seriously.

            "We're they stones like the ones in your hair pin?"

            "Yeah, they were similar."

            "I'm going now!"

Celes moves to the front of the table looking onto the group seriously.

            "Okay everyone, I think everything that all of you have said is connected to a large conspiracy going on throughout the Region." Celes says seriously. "The thing that connects them all is the Signus Corporation!"

            "Signus Corporation?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Their a corporation that pretty much controls the Region, they rebuilt everything after the war and took ownership of it because of that." Liam says explaining things.

            "Anyway, they control the Region via a monopoly and their beginning something that'll hurt everyone."

            "Does it happen to involve Xerneas and Yveltal?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Why?"

            "The reason I left the lab was to find the Professor's hidden laboratory and when I found it there was a message that said that Yveltal's energy is flowing throughout the region and causing damage to everything."

            "I don't know if it involves them, but I wouldn't doubt it." Celes says seriously. "Everything is connected to them and I'm part of the resistance trying to bring them down."

            "So what does that have to do with me?" Jaden asks curiously. "I'm just a simple trainer who wants to fight the Champion."

            "That's exactly why." Celes says seriously approaching Jaden. "The Champion of the Aevum Region Pokémon League, is the CEO of the Signus Corporation and the one responsible for everything, Gaius Signus."


	104. Ch.103: The man who Burns with Passion

** Ch. 103: The man who Burns with Passion **

 

In Fyrian City Jaden and the others make their way to the mountain in the back of town.

            "Are you sure the Gym's back here?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yeah." Celes says seriously. "Marco built his Gym in the dormant volcano that heats the cities hot springs."

            "That sounds cool." Vera runs up and down the path excitedly. "This is the last Gym and he's supposed to be the strongest Gym Leader right?"

            "Yeah, he's considered the current strongest." Celes says annoyed. "But I believe that my brother is truly the strongest."

            "You sound like a girl who's annoyed that people are disrespecting her brother." Liam says jokingly.

            "Oh shut it."

            "Well either way I'm gonna beat this guy and then I'm gonna head to the Elite Four."

            "But what're we going to do about all the weirdness going on throughout the Region?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Well I figured that I'd fight against the Champion, and then that might help things settle out."

            "That's the plan." Celes says seriously. "When you head to battle the Champion, then me and the other rebels will confront him and then stop whatever he's planning."

            "And from there I'll start looking for Xerneas to try and find a way to continue the cycle of rebirth." Liam says seriously. "But it might take a while."

            "I don't acre as long as we can stop the bad guys, who hurt the old man." Vera says seriously. "Just thinking about it gets me mad."

            "But I feel bad about leaving this all on Jaden." Aire says nervously. "I feel like we can be doing more."

            "Don't worry about it, all you have to do is cheer me on and with your support I can do anything." Jaden says confidently.

Aire blushes brightly before turning her head away nervously.

            "R-R-R-Right."

 

As the group walks along they find themselves at the base of the volcano with a large doorway in front of them with various decorations around it.

            "So this is the Gym." Liam says looking at it. "Kind a showy compared to the other Gyms."

            "Yeah he has quite the reputation.

            "Well then you finally showed up." A voice says from above.

Suddenly Marco appears riding on his Charizard before jumping off and looking at the group.

            "Well then which one of you is the challenger." Marco looks around before looking at Aire and the other girls. "Well I hope it's one of you lovely ladies."

            "Sorry, but now." Celes says pointing to Jaden.

Marco looks disappointed before turning his attention to Jaden.

            "Well your Jaden, I heard about you from the others but I have to say you don't impress."

            "Oh yeah." Jaden says seriously. "Just you wait, me and my Pokémon will defiantly impress you."

            "I look forward to it." Marco says before climbing back on his Charizard before the pair fly into the sky. "I'll battle you at the top of the volcano, your task before hand is to make it up there and non challengers can take the elevator."

            "There's an elevator?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Yeah, the top is a very scenic spot so people like going up there for the view." Marco says before Charizard starts flying off. "Okay then I'll see you all at the top."

 

The group rush in and see a large cavern leading towards the top and an elevator next to it.

            "So then I'll see you all at the top." Jaden says excitedly rushing ahead into the cavern.

            "Well you heard him, let's get into the elevator." Celes says directing the group.

 

Meanwhile at the top Marco stands around next to a large platform held in place by chains in the middle of the volcano with a large boiling lake under it, as he stands around the elevator appears with Celes and the others walking out of it.

            "So is this your arena?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yup, this lake of boiling water burns at hot as fire, and because it's water even a Fire Type will take damage from it so it's extremely dangerous for anything to fall inside."

            "Then why would you battle in such a place?" Aire asks curiously.

            "It's a test a test of trust between trainer and Pokémon." Marco says seriously. "If a Pokémon puts all its trust in its trainer it'll battle here like any other field but when there is doubt then they'll hold back and be more cautious."

            "Quite the tricky battlefield you've got here." Liam says seriously.

            "I wonder how that boy will respond to such a battlefield."

            "I'll take it on like any other!" Jaden screams out.

Suddenly Jaden emerges from the cavern and walks up to Marco seriously.

            "Well then you managed to get up here." Marco jumps back onto his Charizard before the pair land on the opposite side of the field before returning it to its Poke'ball. "Well then I imagine you don't wish to delay any longer."

            "You imagine correctly."

            "Well then take your position, we will be having a six on six single battle."

            "Right." Jaden takes his position and pulls out a Poke'ball.

            "Wait!" A voice cries out from the elevator.

Suddenly a red haired man rushes out from the elevator and rushes up to Marco.

            "You know you can't have an official battle without a judge, why didn't you call me?"

            "Sorry about that Roy."

            "Oh right." Roy says turning his attention to the group. "My name is Roy and I'm Marco's official judge, if you're wondering why I'm late  was out on a date."

            "Wait a second you blame me for you being late and you admit you were out with a chick."

            "Oh shut it."

Roy steps back and stands on the side of the platform looking on seriously.

            "Okay then, let's get serious." Roy says to everyone. "Are both participants ready?"

            "Yes." They both says seriously.

            "This will be a six on six full battle and the one with at least one Pokémon standing will be the winner."

Marco and Jaden ready their Poke'balls as Roy looks on the pair.

            "Without further to do, let's start this battle!"

Roy signals the start of battle with the pair throwing out their Poke'balls onto the platform.


	105. Ch.104: The man who Burns with Passion pt.2

** Ch. 104: The man who Burns with Passion pt.2 **

 

At the top of the dormant volcano in Fyrian City Jaden stands opposite Marco as Celes and the others watch on with Roy signaling the start of battle.

            "Without further to do, let's start this battle!"

Roy signals the start of battle with the pair throwing out their Poke'balls onto the platform, the Poke'balls collide in the center of the platform before bouncing back with Jaden's Togepi and Marco's Pansear popping out.

            "Why is Jaden using such a small Pokémon in this battle?" Vera asks curiously.

            "I'm sure he must have a plan." Aire says cautiously.

            "I don't think he has a strategy." Liam says seriously. "I think he must be flying by the seat of his pants as always."

Togepi looks around before looking back off the edge of the platform and seeing the boiling water below.

            "Togis don't worry about the water, just listen to my instructions."

Togepi nods nervously before looking at Pansear.

            "Well then why we start the fight already." Marco says seriously. "Pansear, Acrobatics."

Pansear charges at Togepi before moving around sporadically and forcing Togepi back towards the edge of the field.

            "Togis, Ancient Power."

Togepi stomps on the ground and forms boulders out of energy and then launches them at Pansear who dodges the attack and charges ahead at Togepi.

            "Now Flame Burst!"

Pansear charges in and blasts a burst of fire out at Togepi who dodges the attack, but falls off the platform.

Suddenly Jaden jumps forward grabbing Togepi and nearly falling onto the lake, but lifts himself out and back into his position.

            "Are you okay Togis?"

Togepi nods cautiously looking up at Jaden holding back it's tears.

            "So Ref, how are you going to call this?"

            "Well Togepi is still able to battle, so I'll call it a forced switch out." Roy says seriously. "So challenger use another Pokémon."

            "Got it." Jaden says pulling out another Poke'ball. "Hey Togis, watch this battle from here on okay."

Togepi nods as Jaden throws his Poke'ball out with his Gligar popping out before slowly gliding onto the field.

            "Okay Gale, Brick Break."

            "Pansear, Shadow Claw."

Gligar and Pansear charge in at each other trading blows rapidly before bouncing back.

            "Well this is all exciting but Pansear, Flame Burst."

Pansear charges ahead at Gligar before unleashing a burst of fire at Gligar only for it to jump into the air avoiding the attack.

            "Feint Attack."

Gligar charges towards Pansear who attempts to retaliate only for Gligar to disappear and appear behind it hitting it from behind, knocking it out.

            "See that!" Jaden yells out excitedly. "I took down one of your Pokémon!"

            "Don't get cocky now that's only one, you've still got five more to go."

Marco throws out a Poke'ball with a Flareon popping out.

            "Now let's see how you take on my Flareon." Marco says tauntingly. "Flareon, Flare Blitz."

Flareon coats itself in fire before charging ahead at Gligar causing an explosion with the collision, knocking Gligar out but damaging Flareon.

            "Quite the dangerous attack there."

            "It might do a bit of damage to Flareon, but the power from the attack can't be doubted."

            "Your right." Jaden says tossing out another Poke'ball. "So all I have to do is play keep away."

Jaden's Galvantula pops out of the Poke'ball and cries out excitedly.

            "So you brought a Bug Type to a barbecue high, not the smartest move."

            "Well we'll see Tik, Thunderbolt."

Galvantula shoots off a bolt of electricity at Flareon who jumps around the field dodging the attack.

            "Okay now Flareon, Lava Plume."

Flareon bursts out a blast of fire into the air before it comes down to the field attempting to land on Galvantula.

            "Tik, Discharge."

Before the flames come crashing down Galvantula lets out a large blast of electricity and as the two attacks collide a blinding light covers the field, as it fades Galvantula and Flareon lay around knocked out.

            "Double knock out, both Pokémon are unable to battle."

            "Well that was some creative thinking." Marco says seriously. "Let's see if you can keep this going, I'm having fun don't disappoint me."

            "Same here." Jaden says excitedly. "let's keep this battle going!"

            "I think they might be a little too into this match." Celes says watching the battle. "Well at least their showing their strength."

            "Well a Gym Leader's job is to bring out the most in their opponents right?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Yeah it's true, but I think Marco might've forgotten that and is just going along with the battle."

Marco throws out another Poke'ball with his Talonflame popping out and flying around excitedly before landing on the platform.

            "Well then let's do this..." Before Jaden throws out his Poke'ball he looks back at Togepi who looks on excitedly. "You wanna battle Togis?"

Togepi nods happily looking at Jaden.

            "Okay then Togis let's go!"

Togepi jumps onto the platform before glaring off at Talonflame.

            "So then you wanna battle again." Marco says looking at Togepi. "Well then I hope you don't disappoint Talonflame, Flame Charge."

Talonflame charges ahead at Togepi before it's body bursts into flames.

            "Togis, Ancient Power."

Togepi stomps on the ground forming boulders out of energy and shooting them off at Talonflame, who dodges the attack and hits Togepi knocking it back towards the edge of the field.

            "Don't worry Togis, hold on!"

Suddenly Togepi is covered in a bright blinding light before it's body starts morphing and as the light fades a Togetic stands around before starting to float up.

            "Wow that little one evolved." Vera says excitedly.

            "Togepi is a Pokémon that evolved based on its friendship and trust with its trainer." Celes says explaining things. "This battle and this stage as made the pair of them bond even more and now Togepi has no doubts at all about its trainer so it managed to evolve."

            "That's so sweat." Vera says happily.

            "Okay then Togis." Jaden says excitedly. "Now Togis, Ancient Power."

Togetic flies into the air and creates boulders out of energy and then shoots them off at Talonflame who flies to avoid them but is blindsided by them and is crushed under them getting knocked out.

            "Well then it looks like we're half way done with this fight." Marco says excitedly. "But don't let your guard down, we're gonna have a lot more fun lots and lots more!"


	106. Ch.105: The man who Burns with Passion pt.3

** Ch. 105: The man who Burns with Passion pt.3 **

 

At the top of a dormant volcano in Fyrian City Jaden stands opposite Marco alongside his recently evolved Togetic as Marco holds out a Poke'ball.

            "So then we're three for three, now it's time for me to get all fired up." Marco throws out the poke'ball with his Lampent popping out. "Now then, let's burn things up!"

            "Well Marco's really serious now." Roy says watching the match. "Hey challenger I hope you're not tired yet."

            "Well Togis, let's keep this up." Jaden says excitedly cheering Togetic. "Now Ancient Power."

Togetic flies up creating boulders made out of energy before tossing them out at Lampent  before it dodges out of the way before floating up to Togetic.

            "Now Lampent, Shock Wave."

Suddenly Lampent shoots off a ball of electricity that starts following Togetic as it tries to dodge it.

            "Come on Togis, you can dodge it!"

            "No it can't." Marco says happily. "Shock Wave is an attack that no one can dodge so just give it up."

The ball hits Togetic as it starts falling to the ground.

            "Now Lampent, Flamethrower."

Lampent rushes up to Togis and then shoots out a blast of fire burning it as it crashes down knocked out.

            "Wow that Pokémon's powerful." Vera says seriously.

            "Yeah, it seems like Marco's the type to get more serious when the situation gets more dire." Liam says observing things. "He was tough before but now it's to a whole new level."

            "I hope Jaden can deal with this." Aire says concerned.

            "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Jaden's feeling a bit of excitement from this push." Celes says watching the battle. "Besides, Marco might be getting a bit more sloppy as he's getting fired up."

As Marco stands around Jaden looks on the battlefield before he returns Togetic to its Poke'ball and holds out another one.

            "Well then if you're getting stronger and stronger then I'll just have to get stronger myself." Jaden throws out the Poke'ball with his Noivern popping out. "Now Ven, let's do this."

            "Well then let me burn even brighter then, Lampent Inferno!"

Lampent rushes towards Noivern before it blows out an intense blast of fire at it.

            "Ven, Hurricane!"

Before the fire reaches it Noivern flaps it's wings harshly before a large gust of wind blows out the fire and pushes back Lampent.

            "Now Dragon Pulse."

Before Lampent can recover Noivern blasts out a burst of energy hitting Lampent and knocking it out.

            "Burn all you want I'll put it out."

            "Well then I wonder about that."

As Jaden looks on he notices Noivern falling to the ground exhausted, before noticing a burn on its wing.

            "What how?"

            "What you didn't think you got away from my burning Inferno unscathed did you? Inferno is an attack that when it makes contact burns the target even when you blew out the fire it still burned you."

            "Ven can you hold on?"

Noivern looks back at Jaden before roaring excitedly.

            "Okay then, let's keep going Ven."

            "Well then it's about time I start burning you." Marco throws out his Poke'ball with his Magmar popping out and roaring excitedly. "Well then let's keep this going."

            "Okay then Ven, Boomburst."

Noivern flies to the middle of the arena before letting out a loud burst of sound out in the area.

            "Magmar, Thunderpunch."

Magmar forces its way through the noise and rushes towards Noivern punching it up into the air with its fist electrified.

            "Now Fire Blast!"

Magmar shoots out an intense blast of fire hitting Noivern in the air and knocking it out.

            "Well then what're you going to do now I wonder?"

            "I'll give it my all." Jaden says seriously before throwing out his Poke'ball with his Greninja popping out. "So let's go Gen."

            "Okay then Magmar, Thunderpunch."

Magmar rushes ahead with its fist electrified attempting to hit Greninja as it dodges out of the way with Magmar continuing to chase it.

            "Now Gen, Scald."

As Greninja dodges Magmar's attacks it jumps into the air and then shoots out a blast of scalding hot water blasting it back.

            "Magmar, Brick Break."

            "Gen, Extrasensory."

Magmar karate chops Greninja knocking it back before Greninja shoots out a psychic blast at it with both Pokémon being knocked back.

            "Now Gen, Scald."

            "Magmar, Flamethrower."

Greninja shoots out another blast of boiling water as Magmar shoots out a blast of fire with both Pokémon getting hit by the attacks and both getting knocked out.

            "This round is a tie." Roy says seriously. "That means this match will be the final battle."

Jaden and Marco hold out their Poke'balls staring seriously at each other.

            "Here it comes, the apex of this battle." Celes says seriously.

            "Yeah this is going to be intense." Vera says excitedly.

Everyone stands around in silence and the pair continue their stare off.

            "You didn't disappoint after all kid." Marco says seriously. "But it's about time I ended all this."

            "I'll be the one who ends this battle, but I have to admit it's been fun."

            "Oh yes it has."

The pair throw out their Poke'balls with the balls colliding in the middle of the field before bouncing back with Marco's Charizard and Jaden's Blaziken popping out and staring at one another.

            "Now Charizard, Air Slash!"

Charizard flies up into the air before shooting off a blast of air at Blaziken.

            "Axel dodge it and use Sky Uppercut."

Blaziken jumps back before jumping into the air and then upper cutting Charizard before both Pokémon land on the ground.

            "Charizard, Thunderpunch."

            "Axel, Poison Jab."

Both Pokémon rush at each other before they repeatedly trade blows with each other before both punch the other in the face knocking both Pokémon back away from each other.

            "Blaze Kick."

            "Crunch."

Blaziken charges ahead engulfing it's foot in fire attempting to kick Charizard in the head but Charizard dodges and bites Blaziken's leg.

            "Poison Jab."

As Charizard bites harder and harder Blaziken starts punching Charizard in the head more and more attempting to make it let go, but to no avail.

            "Dragon Claw!"

Charizard loosens it's bite and then claws at Blaziken knocking it back, as Blaziken is pushed back both Pokémon begin breathing hard from exhaustion of the ongoing battle with Charizard looking on excitedly.

            "Axel's not doing too well." Aire says concerned. "I wonder if Jaden can beat him."

            "While it's not showing as heavily as Blaziken, Charizard is just as tired. It's going to come down to whoever can deliver a stronger final blow." Celes says explaining things.

As both trainer and Pokémon stare at each other seriously.

            "Now Axel, Night Slash."

            "Charizard, Dragon Claw."

Blaziken charges ahead at Charizard as it does the same with both Pokémon clashing in the middle of the arena. After their clash Blaziken starts to fall to the ground, before Charizard falls over unconscious.

            "This battle is over, the challenger is the winner." Roy says seriously.

 

A while later the group make their way to the base of the volcano with Jaden standing alongside his Pokémon as Marco approaches him.

            "I can't believe you did it kid, but it was a great battle."

Marco hands Jaden the Gym Badge with Jaden looking on excitedly.

            "With this you've beaten all eight of us Gym Leaders and now you've earned the right to take on the Elite Four and after them you can challenge the Champion."

Jaden looks on excitedly holding onto his Gym Badge before placing it with his others and looking on happily.

            "I DID IT!" Jaden yells out excitedly alongside his Pokémon as they also cry out happily.

As Jaden and his Pokémon celebrate Celes looks on seriously.

            "Okay, then the first step is done." She says seriously before turning her attention to the south. "Now the real challenge begins."


	107. Ch.106: The Night before we March

** Ch. 106: The Night before we March **

 

In Fyrian City in their hotel room Jaden and the others sit around as Jaden lays stretched out on the floor.

            "Oh I'm so excited I can barely contain myself." Jaden says as he starts rolling on the floor. "I'm going to fight the Elite Four and the Champion, this is so exciting."

            "Yeah it's really exciting." Vera says as she starts rolling on the floor as well. "That fight was amazing, I can't wait to see how the next fights will go."

            "You two stop that!" Celes yells out annoyed. "We've got some important things to discuss."

            "Oh yeah we've gotta deal with the Champion and stop whatever he's planning." Vera says getting off the floor. "But it'll be so cool, I can barely contain myself."

            "Well at least someone else is taking this seriously." Liam says as he gets up. "But I do think we do deserve to celebrate somewhat I mean no one's ever beaten all the Gym Leaders before."

            "True, but our real battle isn't even close to over."

            "But it's still a major accomplishment." Aire says interrupting. "But we can't afford to relax too much."

            "How about this." Jaden says getting off the floor. "We hold off on celebrating until I take down the champion and we all accomplish our goals, but tonight we enjoy ourselves a bit."

Everyone looks on happily as they all start cheering happily.

 

A minute later Jaden and Liam sit around in the hot springs with Liam looking around seriously.

            "So then tomorrow we'll rush to Victory Road."

            "Victory Road?"

            "It's the final test for all trainers hoping to take on the Elite Four, you've gotta get past a large cave and when you get to the back of it you'll be at the Pokémon League Headquarters."

            "So the Gym Leaders weren't the final test, but this is super exciting."

            "Nothing can get you down huh?"

            "Nope, I mean when I left home I never even dreamed of having so much fun and have made so many friends."

            "So why did you leave wherever you came from?"

            "I don't remember anymore, but it's not really important." Jaden looks back into his clothes and pulls out a green shard. "But this is my only clue to why I left."

            "What is that?"

            "Don't know, they say I had it on me when they found me."

            "Well I won't even bother asking because I know you won't tell me."

            "Well how about this, after all this is over and I check in at home I can maybe take you all there one day."

            "Well it'd be an interesting experience that's all I can say."

 

Meanwhile in the adjourning hot springs the Vera and Aire sit around in the hot springs with Vera swimming around it.

            "You're not supposed to do that you know." Celes says walking up to the spring in a towel. "It's kind of rude and interrupts the other bathers."

            "Sorry but it's just so fun." Vera says stopping before looking at Celes. "What's with the towel we're all girls here, or are you feeling a bit self conscious compared to Aire."

Both girls stare at Aire before she dives into the water embarrassed.

            "Well if you insist." Celes gets into the hot spring and removes her towel revealing her right arm is mechanical causing both the girls to stare. "You know that's kind of embarrassing."

            "Sorry." They both say in unison.

            "It's fine, I'm used to it by now I normally hide it to prevent this awkwardness."

            "So then what happened?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Well if you don't mind I'd rather not say." Celes says nervously. "It's still kind of an sore subject matter."

The girls sit around in awkward silence before Vera jumps up to break it.

            "Let's talk about something else, like Aire's crush on Jaden."

Aire blushes brightly before hiding underwater again as Vera rushes after her.

            "Aire." Celes says seriously stopping the pair. "I wish you the best of luck, the way things are going maybe we can get a bit more good luck."

            "Thanks." Aire says embarrassed.

            "That's right, everything's going good for once."

The next day the group walks towards the edge of Fyrian City with Jade looking off towards the south.

            "So then one more challenge to go." Jaden says excitedly. "Okay everyone, we've all got our reasons for going this far and now we're all on the same side, but our fight's not over yet and while I might be doing the primary fighting I can feel all of your hopes riding on me so I'll do what I can to now let you down."

Celes walks up to him patting him on the back.

            "Geez you shouldn't think so much about things it's not like you."

            "Yeah, just be the carefree dope you always are." Liam says jokingly. "Just don't let up in battle."

            "Yeah, I'll do whatever I can to support you, so you can rely on me." Aire says nervously hiding behind her staff.

            "Yeah let's do this." Vera says excitedly.

Jaden looks on happily before turning his head back around.

            "Okay everyone, let's march onto Victory Road!"


	108. Ch.107: Victory Road

** Ch. 107: Victory Road **

 

Outside a large stretched out cavern Jaden and the others stand around peering into the cavern curiously.

            "So then this is Victory Road?" Jaden asks curiously. "Doesn't look like much."

            "Well it is, this is the only way to get into the actual battlegrounds." Celes walks up to the cavern before pointing behind it. "You can go around, but you'll only make it to their offices if you actually want to challenge them then you have to take this pathway."

            "So what's it like in there?" Aire asks curiously.

            "It's an underground maze like the Gnome Tunnels, but they're not connected to any of the other tunnels on top of that there's wild Pokémon running about and some other challenges."

            "Well as someone who spent a few months digging around underground I'm not exactly looking forward to going underground again." Liam says seriously. "Do we have to follow along?"

            "If we want to confront the Champion then we have no choice but to follow him in there, besides it's just a minor task set before us."

            "Well what're we standing around here for let's go on and get inside." Vera rushes inside the cavern leaving the others behind.

            "Well you heard her." Jaden says following behind her.

As the group starts entering the cavern a figure watches from the shadows before pulling out a Poke'gear.

            "Sir the targets have entered Victory Road."

            " _Good, we must have someone waiting for them on the other end of the road._ "

            "Yes sir."

As the figure puts away the Poke'gear a group of other figures emerge from the shadows.

            "You heard them, we have to get to the other side." The figure says ordering the others. "Let us take to the skies."

They all throw up Poke'balls with various flying types coming out before they all ride them off to the distance.

 

Meanwhile in Centrum City in the Signus Manor Diane rushes along before breaking through a door, with the members of the Elite Four and Gaius sitting around at a table on the other end.

            "Brother!" She rushes up to his side before handing him a piece of paper. "Brother, we've received word of a challenger whose managed to beat the Gym Leaders and is on his way to the Pokémon League Headquarters."

Gaius looks at the paper with a picture of Jaden and some random information on him on it.

            "I see this is the boy I encountered in Foris City." Gaius says seriously before placing the paper down. "I was hoping we would get to have a true battle someday, but so soon even I could not have expected this."

            "That boy I met him once in the Draco Mountains." Gerome says seriously looking at the paper. "I was expecting great things from him as well, I look forward to his challenge."

            "That kids an idiot." Ai says annoyed. "I'll crush him so Gaius and Gerome don't have to be bothered."

            "Well then what about me?" Cid asks curiously. "Do you expect me to be a push over."

            "No, but Cid shouldn't try so hard you are getting old."

            "Oh, I might be old be me and my Pokémon are still quite spry."

            "Spry?"

            "Geez, let's stop arguing about his it's not like Gaius can lose anyway." Nanoha says annoyed. "Gaius will beat anyone in front of him."

            "Well it's no matter." Gaius says getting up from his chair. "Should be make it past Victory Road we must be there to greet him, and should he get past you four then I will gladly take on his challenge."

The group start making their way to the door followed by Diane before she stops and stands at the door.

            "Diane, I'll be leaving you in charge of the company again."

            "Of course brother." Diane says before turning her attention to Ai. "If you do your best then we'll have cake to celebrate whatever outcome."

            "Right." Ai says happily.

The group leaves with Diane standing around before pulling out her Poke'gear.

            "It's me, let's begin the plan." Diane says seriously. "We must secure Yveltal."


	109. Ch.108: Victory Road pt.2

** Ch. 108: Victory Road pt.2 **

 

Inside the cavern Jaden and the others wander around making their way through towards the other end.

            "So then this was easier than I thought it would be." Jaden says walking along. "This final test is more like a cake walk."

            "Don't get so confident, you still need to fight the Elite Four." Celes says seriously.

            "That's right, but I believe you can do it." Aire says nervously. "And I'll help you however I can."

            "Don't worry, with you all cheering me on I know I can do it." Jaden says happily. "And then I'll do what I can to help all of you."

            "Yeah we've gotta fight the bad guys." Vera says excitedly. "We're gonna beat'em win the day and live happily ever after."

            "Well if you ever need any energy or optimism we can always get some from her." Liam says as he walks along. "But even I have to admit I'm kind of excited for all this."

 

As the group walks along they find themselves at the end of the cavern with a pair of figures standing around waiting for them.

            "We have been waiting for you." The pair say in unison. "Which one of you is the challenger wanting to battle the Elite Four?"

            "That'd be me." Jaden says stepping forward. "I'll be the one taking on the Elite Four."

            "I see, well then you have gotten past the road, but now you must battle us for your final test."

The pair pull out some Poke'balls looking seriously at Jaden.

            "So then will you take our test?"

            "After all this I'll do whatever I have to." Jaden says pulling out his Poke'balls. "I'm going to take on the Elite Four and then I'm going to beat the Champion."

            "Such ambition, let's see where that get's you......."

Suddenly the pair fall over unconscious with the group rushing up to them concerned.

            "What happened?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Seems like something attacked them." Celes says before noticing small stingers on their necks. "This is poison sting?"

As she looks on she sees a Spinarak crawling on the wall behind them before it jumps along before landing on a figure standing on the other side of the cavern before him and several others walk in.

            "Well then, that was annoying right?" The figure asks curiously.

            "Who are you guys?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "We're here to stop you before you can meet up with the Champion."

            "So you're the ones, you're the pawns of Signus Corp." Celes says accusing the group.

            "Signus Corp.....Oh right yeah, we work for Signus Corp and our boss doesn't want you all bothering the Champion so then how about you all turn around."

            "No way, like I said I won't let any of you get in my way."

            "And We're with him." Celes says seriously.

Celes and the others stand beside Jaden as they stare down the group before pulling out their Poke'balls.

            "So you really want to fight huh?" The figure says snapping his fingers. "So how about you fight that."

Suddenly a large rumbling comes from behind the group as the entire cavern starts shaking and causing stones to collapse from above.

            "What's going on?" Aire asks concerned.

            "Well then have fun."

The figures rush off as a large boulder blocks the opening as the shaking intensifies, with the group scrambling around to avoid the falling stones.

            "Hey guys I found something." Vera says alerting the group as she stands around a cliff.

The group rush to her side and find a Steelix with an odd device on its head shaking around causing shockwaves trying to collapse the cavern.

            "What's wrong with it?" Aire asks concerned.

            "It looks like it's in pain." Vera says seriously.

            "That thing on its head is a Pokémon Amplification Device, it's a device made to increase a Pokémon's power but they also make it go out of control and cause it to rampage." Liam says looking at the device. "It was made at the laboratory where I worked, before I ran away."

            "What're we gonna do?" Aire asks concerned. "We've gotta escape, but we can't leave it like this."

            "Don't worry, we'll do what we have to." Celes says seriously

Celes throws out a Poke'ball with her Monferno popping out before climbing over Steelix before reaching its head.

            "Now Brick Break."

Monferno karate chops the device crushing it and causing Steelix to calm down before it falls to the ground passing out, but with the cavern still collapsing.

            "So what now?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Now, we force out way out." Celes says seriously.

As the group stands around more stones fall on top of them falling to the ground.

 

A while later outside the cavern Gaius stands around waiting for the group.

            "So the cavern collapsed." Gaius says seriously. "I hope that the boy made it out of there."

            "Don't worry, I have a feeling that we haven't seen the last of them." Cid says rolling up to him in his wheelchair.

As the duo stand around some of the ground starts shuffling, before suddenly breaking open. As they look on Jaden and the others alongside the pair walk out guided by Vera's Gabite.

            "Good job Shark." Vera says happily.

            "What about the Steelix?" Aire asks concerned.

            "Steelix often bury themselves underground to rest, it should be fine under there." Liam says reassuring her.

            "Well now isn't this a sight." Gaius says approaching the group. "Now then let me welcome you all to the Pokémon League."


	110. Ch.109: Pokemon League Headquarters

** Ch. 109: Pokémon League Headquarters **

 

On a mountain pathway Jaden and other follow Gaius and Cid up towards the top of the mountain.

            "So then is this the way to the Pokémon League?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Yes, the actual Pokémon League is at the top of this mountain." Cid says explaining things. "The building that Celes raided was just an office building for records."

Celes look on embarrassed before rushing up to Cid.

            "Be quite Grandfather!" She yells out blushing brightly.

            "Oh, you can still act like that I thought you were supposed to be a super serious rebel now." Cid says jokingly before laughing loudly.

            "Grandfather, you're supposed to be taking me seriously."

            "Sorry, but I still remember when you were a little girl trying to act like a big girl, it was so cute."

            Geez, Grandfather."

            "Well those two are close huh?" Vera says watching the pair talking to Aire. "It's kind of nice."

            "Yeah, I think Celes is starting to relax a bit more now."

            "Well she should take her own advice." Liam says annoyed. "She was the one who told us to keep our guard up, and look at her."

            "Oh come on Liam, she's been on edge for a while so maybe she should relax for a bit." Vera says happily.

 

After a minute the group arrives at a large circular building on the top of the mountain where the rest of the Elite Four members stand around waiting for the group.

            "Gaius, your late." Ai says running up to Gaius. "The suns going down now, it's too late for fighting."

            "Wait what?" Jaden asks rushing up to the pair. "What do you mean it's too late for a battle?"

            "Ai has a strict bed time and I feel after going through the Victory Road you and your Pokémon might like a break." Gerome says walking up to the group. "So then why don't we call this a night and we all rest for now before we begin our battles tomorrow."

            "Fine then." Jaden says reluctantly starting to walk off. "But I'll give you all a serious trashing tomorrow."

            "You all can come inside and you'll all have some rooms to rest in." Cid says seriously. "I hope you won't run away again Celes."

            "Not this time Grandfather."

The pair stare at each other before the group walks into the building.

 

A while later in the dead of night Vera wanders around alongside her Floette looking through the halls.

            "I wonder where the kitchen is." Vera says looking towards Floette. "Do you have any idea?"

Floette shakes it's head before rushing down the hallway.

            "Wait, what's up?"

As they run down the hallway they come across Liam standing around alongside his Beheeyem.

            "What're you doing?"

            "Midnight snack, do you know where the kitchen is?"

            "Yeah it's a little bit down the hall."

            "Thanks." Vera rushes off before Beheeyem floats in front of her stopping her. "What is it little guy?"

            "I've been wondering for a while what's your hair pin about, you didn't have it before."

            "Oh?"

            "You said that the stones that that group stole were similar to it, what kind of stone is that?"

            "It's a Keystone."

            "A Keystone?"

            "I don't know the specifics, but the old man told me that if I had this alongside another stone me and my Pokémon can become even stronger."

            "I see, a Keystone." Liam starts walking off followed by his Beheeyem. "Now go onto your snack, but don't make too much mess or else you might get us kicked out."

            "Fine fine."

            "A Keystone huh?" Liam says thinking about things. "That can mean only one thing, Mega Evolution."

 

Meanwhile in another hallway Celes stands around as a figure walks up to her.

            "So then why are you here Brother?" Celes asks annoyed.

As she turns her head she sees Claus standing around looking at her seriously, before Cid rolls up to the pair.

            "So then what plan do you have no to drag me off now?"

            "None, I've told Claus to calm himself for now so he won't be chasing you for a while." Cid says seriously. "But I am disappointed that he stepped away from his Gym yet again."

            "Sorry Master, but I was just worried about Celes."

            "Geez, why am I stuck with such a worry wart of a brother." Celes says annoyed. "Well if that's all then I'll see you both in the morning."

            "Wait a second I want to give you something." Cid reaches behind him and pulls out a Poke'ball showing it to Celes. "This is yours so I'm giving it back."

Celes looks on the Poke'ball trembling before falling to the ground and holding onto her head.

            "No, put it away." Celes says panicking. "Please put it away."

Celes grabs onto her right arm as it starts shaking more and more.

            "I guess you're not quite ready yet." Cid says seriously before rolling away. "I wish you would go back to your old self."

As Cid leaves Claus walks up to her hugs her tightly.

            "Don't worry Celes, it's gone for now."

            "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not strong enough." Celes says over and over again in tears.

            "Don't worry, your big brother's here."

 

Meanwhile outside Jaden stands around alongside his Pokémon as they look on excitedly.

            "Okay everyone, we're one step away from our major challenge." Jaden says excitedly. "So then let's hear it."

His Pokémon roar out excitedly as Jaden roars out alongside them.

            "Alright, let's do it!"

            "Well your excited." Aire says walking up behind him. "Don't burn yourself out to soon."

            "Don't worry, I've got plenty of energy."

            "Yeah, you seem to always do."

Aire looks on nervously before walking up to Jaden seriously.

            "What is it?"

            "If tonight's going to be our last night, then I want to say one thing to you."

            "Well it won't be our last night, we're friends after all and I'll come back to visit you from time to time."

            "Well even so I want to tell you one thing."

            "What?"

            "Ever since I first met you in Steman City, I've always had you on my mind in a way and you've been my motivation to become stronger."

            "Oh really, well I'll do what I can to help you get stronger."

            "That's not all, since then I've been developing feelings for you and now I just want to say one thing." Aire breaths heavily as Jaden looks on confused. "I like you and I want to be your girlfriend, so if you would have me I'd like for us to date."

As Aire says this Jaden looks on nervously blushing brightly as the pair stare at each other embarrassed.

 

Meanwhile at the base of the mountain a group of figures stand around looking towards the top at the Pokémon League Headquarters.

            "Well then we'll move tomorrow." A figure says seriously. "Now then everyone, let us prepare for tomorrow we'll taste our major victory as we begin the first step of our master plan."

As he addresses the large crowd the group looks on excitedly barely containing their excitement for the day to come.


	111. Ch.110: The Engineer

** Ch. 110: The Engineer **

 

Just outside of a large hallway with a large screen in front of them Jaden and the others stand around waiting for any news of the challenges to come with Jaden and Aire standing around glancing awkwardly at each other.

            "So then what's up with you two?" Vera asks the pair curiously. "There's an odd feeling in the air around you."

            "Nothing happened!" The pair yell out embarrassed.

            "Well you're not very convincing." Liam says dryly, before pointing at Jaden. "Oh well it's none of our business so whatever secret you have just don't let it distract you."

            "He's right you have to take this seriously." Celes says looking at the pair. "This is going to be a big challenge."

Jaden and Aire look at each other embarrassed thinking of the night before.

 

The night before Jaden and Aire stand around blushing brightly after Aire's confession.

            "So then, what do you think?"

            "Um, um." Jaden stammers embarrassed unable to say any words as his Pokémon stand behind him silently.

            "I'm sorry." Aire says sadly before starting to walk off. "I'm sorry for doing this now, you don't have to answer now but I'd like to hear your answer one day."

            "Wait Aire."

            "Don't worry, just concentrate on your battles tomorrow."

As Aire leaves Jaden stands around dumbfounded as he watches her.

 

Back in the present the pair stand around before the screen lights up and Gaius appears on the screen.

            "Hello there everyone." Gaius says seriously. "Are you ready for the battles ahead Jaden?"

Jaden steps up confidently with the thoughts of the night before fading out of his mind.

            "I'm ready, bring it on I'll take you all on." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Well it's nice to see you so enthusiastic." Gaius says happily. "Now then, before you is the Elite Four the strongest trainers in the entire region, you will take on each of them one by one before making your way to me for the final challenge."

            "So it's a gauntlet." Liam says seriously. "It'll be a challenge for both Pokémon and Trainer because should they run out of energy before the last battle it'll be an instant lose."

            "Oh one battle after another." Vera says excitedly barely containing herself. "I can't wait, let's go, let's go."

            "Well then, now Jaden set forward and take on your final challenge." Gaius says seriously before the screen starts to turn off. "I'll be waiting you at the final stage."

Jaden steps forward seriously before the others follow one by one staring off at the distance.

 

A minute later the pair walk up a stairway into a large room with various tubes with electricity flowing through them and the ground glowing brightly with electricity sparking though it. As the group looks ahead they see Cid sitting around in his wheelchair with Claus by his side looking on seriously.

            "So then you're here." Cid says happily. "It's been to long since I had a battle, I hope you don't disappoint me kid."

            "I'll show you my strength." Jaden says seriously.

            "Brother, what're you doing here?" Celes asks stepping forward.

            "I'm here to see Master's battle, even I'm excited to see Master fight once again." Claus says happily. "Besides I want to see how much Jaden's improved since we fought."

            "And you want to make sure Jaden doesn't lose right out of the gate since that looks bad on you since he beat you." Celes says dryly embarrassing Claus. "I can see though your serious facade."

            "Now now, kids It's about time I took the stage." Cid says rolling up seriously. "Now Jaden take your position."

            "Right."

Jaden takes his spot with the others standing around watching on the sidelines with Cid smiling happily.

            "So then do you know the rules of this challenge?"

            "Not exactly, but I'm prepared for anything."

            "Every battle will be a full six on six single battle and the first one to knock out all of the others Pokémon shall win and we're both have the right to switch out our Pokémon, if you lose even one battle you lose the whole challenge and if you win you get to move ahead to the next battle until you reach Gaius."

            "Okay then." Jaden says excitedly. "I can't wait."

            "Right, now let's begin."

Cid and Jaden pull out their Poke'balls with Jaden standing around excitedly.

            "I am Cid the Engineer the Electric Type master of the Elite Four, and I will show you the terrifying might of the Electric Types."

Cid and Jaden throw out their Poke'balls with the balls colliding in the middle before they bounce back with Jaden's Gligar popping out and Cid's Emolga popping out before both Pokémon start gliding around the field.

            "Starting with a Ground Type right off the bat, well then let's do this." Cid says seriously. "Emolga, Aerial Ace."

Emolga starts charging ahead towards Gligar with Gligar barely avoiding it before Emolga comes up behind and hits it from behind making it fall towards the ground.

            "Gale, Poison Jab."

Before it hits the ground Gligar starts gliding upwards towards Emolga before jabbing at it repeatedly.

            "Alright Gale." Jaden says happily, before noticing Gligar's body starting to stiffen before it falls to the ground. "Gale what's wrong?"

            "It's Paralyzed, Emolga's ability is Static making direct contact gives a chance of being paralyzed." Cid says explaining things. "And now that your slowed down, Emolga U-Turn."

Emolga charges ahead before bashing into the paralyzed and immobile Gligar, before it jumps up and returns to its Poke'ball.

            "What the?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "U-Turn is an attack that sends the user back to its Trainer to switch out with another of the Trainer's Pokémon." Celes says explaining things. "Don't let this throw you off, keep going."

Cid throws out another Poke'ball with his Raichu popping out before jumping around excitedly.

            "Okay then so the opponent may have changed but the plan hasn't, Gale Faint Attack."

Gligar attempts to move forward but is stuck in place.

            "Still can't move oh well." Cid says excitedly. "Raichu, Iron Tail."

Raichu charges ahead with its tail covered in a metallic energy rushing towards Gligar.

            "Gale return." Jaden says returning Gligar to its Poke'ball before throwing out another. "Go Tik."

As Raichu charges ahead Jaden's Galvantula pops out with Raichu jumping out and slamming its tail onto it with Galvantula bracing itself for the attack.

            "Okay the Tik, Energy Ball."

Galvantula concentrates before shooting off a ball of energy with Raichu jumping back from the attack and looking on seriously.

            "Well then it looks like your starting to get serious." Cid says happily. "I think it's about time I stop holding back myself Raichu, Giga Impact."

Raichu charges ahead covered in energy as Galvantula attempts to avoid it only to get slammed on and knocked out.

            "What the?"

            "Well then, let's see how you handle this."

            "Now Gale come back."

Jaden throws out another Poke'ball with Gligar popping out but still having difficulty being able to move.

            "Gale I know your having trouble but don't give up, Earthquake!"

            "Raichu, Iron Tail."

Gligar jumps up as Raichu charges towards it, as Gligar slams back into the ground it causes a shockwave that pushes Raichu back.

            "Now follow it up with Poison Jab."

Gligar forces its way through Paralysis and charges towards Raichu and jabs at it repeatedly knocking it out.

            "Well then let's keep this going." Cid says throwing out another Poke'ball with Emolga popping out excitedly.

            "Gale, Poison Jab."

            "Emolga, Aerial Ace."

Gligar and Emolga charge in at each other trading blows before Gligar uppercuts Emolga pushing it back before it falls to the ground unconscious.

            "Gale!"

As the group looks on with Emolga smiling happily it suddenly falls over unconscious.

            "What?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Well then it's a double knock out, my Emolga was apparently poisoned by those Poison Jabs." Cid says returning Emolga to its Poke'ball. "Now then let's keep this going."

Cid throws out his Poke'ball with an Eelektross popping out and floating around excitedly.

            "Now then let me show you even more of my force." Cid says excitedly. "And I'll use this Pokémon, the one of the ones that represents my truest dream."


	112. Ch.111: The Engineer pt.2

** Ch. 111: The Engineer pt.2 **

 

Years ago a young Cid stands around in a abandoned field looking at the wreckage and scars left over from a battle ages ago. As he wanders around he starts hearing noises coming from under some of the wreckage.

            "What's that?" He asks concerned looking around. "Is it a Pokémon?"

As he looks for the source of the noise he finds a small Magnemite trapped under a large piece of metal attempting to force its way out.

            "Hold on little guy, I'm coming."

Cid rushes towards the Pokémon, but in fear it shoots off a bolt of electricity shocking Cid and knocking him down.

            "I know your scared, but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you."

Cid gets back up and walks towards it again as it continues shooting off electricity, as Cid reaches the Magnemite it shoots off a massive blast of electricity but Cid forces himself past the pain and pushes off the chunk of metal freeing Magnemite before Cid passes out.

 

After a while Cid awakens to discover the Magnemite floating over him concerned as it looks down on him.

            "So then your free, but why are you still here?" Cid asks as he sits up. "Shouldn't you be trying to find you friends?"

Magnemite floats down into Cid's arms before crying out happily.

            "You're a pretty interesting little guy." Cid says as he sits up and looks on Magnemite. "Your pretty interesting, I've always wondered how something like you flies."

As Cid looks on Magnemite the shadow of a flock of bird Pokémon flies overhead as Cid looks on Magnemite.

            "You know, I've always wanted to fly." Cid says as he stares into the sky. "But I believe that one day people won't need the help of Pokémon to fly in the sky, and I think you and Pokémon like you might hold the secret to that little guy."

Magnemite cries out happily before flying around Cid's head.

            "So then you wanna stick with me?" Cid asks Magnemite as it looks on happily. "Okay then, let's go!"

Cid and Magnemite run off laughing happily following the shadows of the bird Pokémon.

 

Years later an old Cid sits in his wheelchair inside his hanger alongside his Magnezone and Manectric as a figure walks up to him.

            "Are you Cid?"

            "Yes I am, and who may I ask is my visitor?"

            "I am Gaius and I'm here to ask for you aid."

Cid turns around seeing young Gaius alongside his Lucario as the pair look on seriously.

            "So then what do you wish of me?"

            "I want your aid in repairing the damage done to this land, I know you and your allies once wished to spread you love of Pokémon among the people of the land but your efforts failed."

            "Oh and you think a child like you could do better than we did?"

            "I hope to, but I'll need the aid of my predecessors." Gaius says seriously. "And I know that fixing everything can be done and the region can be repaired if People and Pokémon learn to live side by side again."

            "Okay then let's see what you got kid?"

Cid orders his Pokémon as they step in front of him as Lucario steps in front of Cid.

            "A battle?"

            "Yeah, so then kid let's see what you have!"

Manectric rushes ahead towards Lucario as it charges ahead as well.

In the aftermath of the battle Cid looks on as his Manectric lies around on the ground unconscious before attempting to tend to its wounds only for Gaius to beat him to start tending to its wounds.

            "So then your honestly serious about this idea, wanting to help People and Pokémon?"

            "I do." Gaius says as he finishes up. "I want to help everyone, I can't just sit around waiting for things to get better."

            "You're a dreamer kid." Cid says happily. "And I just so happen to like dreamers like you."

            "You'll help me?"

            "Of course, and I'll help you pull my old friend around." Cid says before looking onto a picture of a woman holding onto a baby. "And I'd love for my Granddaughter to one day be able to go off on a journey alongside her own Pokémon in a peaceful land."

            "Thanks you sir!" Gaius bows to Cid excitedly. "I'd like to learn whatever I can from you."

            "Okay then, let's go try to save this retched dump of a land." Cid says jokingly.

            "Yes!"


	113. Ch.112: The Engineer pt.3

** Ch. 112: The Engineer pt.3 **

 

In the present Jaden stands opposite Cid as Cid's Eelektross floats around the field with Jaden holding onto a Poke'ball.

            "So then I expected you to be strong, but your beyond my expectations." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Oh chickening out?"

            "Not on your life!" Jaden says throwing out his Poke'ball.

As the Poke'ball lands in on the battlefield Togetic pops out before flying up into the air.

            "Okay Togis, let's go."

Meanwhile on the sidelines Celes and the others watch on the battle excitedly with Liam looking on seriously.

            "Cid said that that Eelektross is a Pokémon that represents his dream, what does he mean?"

            "Since before I was born Grandfather wanted to build something to allow people to fly in the sky without the aid of a Pokémon." Celes says seriously. "I have to say I am slightly fascinated by this as well, but I have to imagine it's an impossible dream."

            "Well I say it's a good dream." Aire says happily. "Cid told me to follow my dreams when I met up with him before, so I have to say I like his dream."

            "It's a fun dream." Vera says excitedly. "Being able to fly through the sky, it sounds just so awesome!"

            "I have to say the same." Liam says seriously. "The idea is just fascinating."

            "Geez, maybe you all a bunch of foolish dreamers."

Back in the battle Togetic flies around trying to avoid the attacks of Cid's Eelektross as it chases after it.

            "Now Togis, Magical Leaf."

            "Eelektross, Thunder Punch."

Eelektross charges ahead with its fist electrified attempting to hit Togetic as it dodges the attack and flies up before several rainbow colored leaves fly off of it and it shoots them towards Eelektross.

            "Flamethrower!"

Before the leaves can hit Eelektross shoots off a blast of fire burning up the leaves before they reach it.

            "Now Togis, Psychic!"

Togetic shoots off blasts of psychic energy at Eelektross as it slithers around in the air avoiding the attacks.

            "The damn things slippery I can't think of a way to hit it." Jaden says watching Eelektross's movements. "Wait a second, now Togis Ancient Power!"

Togetic forms several boulders of energy before shooting it off at Eelektross shattering  some of the tubes flowing with electricity and causing Eelektross to fall to the ground.

            "So then you figured it out?" Cid asks curiously.

            "Of course, I noticed that Eelektross was floating around the room with the electricity in those tubes, so I figured if I smashed it it'd take care of things."

            "Correct." Cid says happily. "Eelektross is a Pokémon that floats around on the earth's natural magnetic waves this normally only allows it to float along the ground, but I modified this room to amplify these waves to allow it to float around freely."

            "That's pretty clever but it won't help you now, Togis Dazzling Gleam!"

Togetic floats up before unleashing a blinding blast of light and knocking out Eelektross. Cid returns Eelektross into its Poke'ball with before pulling out another one.

            "So then to think you pushed me into a position like this." Cid says excitedly before throwing out a Poke'ball. "I've been waiting for a challenge like this for a long time!"

Cid's Poke'ball lands on the battlefield before a Heliolisk pops out lazily.

            "Okay Togis let's use Dazzling Gleam again."

Togetic unleashes another blast of light at Heliolisk who takes the attack and then jumps into the air.

            "Now Parabolic Charge!"

In the air Heliolisk's frills open up and then it shoots out a bolt of electricity hitting Togetic before some energy returns to Heliolisk who's injuries heal up.

            "Parabolic Charge is an attack that does damage and heals the attacker with the energy drained from the victim." Celes says looking on. "Togetic is barely holding on as it is but now it can barely do any damage to Heliolisk because it'll just heal itself."

            "Can you hold on Togis?" Togetic looks back nodding excitedly just barely out of breath. "Okay then Togis, Psychic."

            "Heliolisk, Thunderbolt."

Togetic charges towards Heliolisk as its frills open up and it shoots off blasts of electricity before Togetic charges in and shoots off a psychic shockwave knocking Heliolisk back and knocking it out.

            "Alright, only two more to go." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Well then I guess it's about time to get a little more serious." Cid says as he pulls out a Poke'ball and then holds onto a joystick attached to his wheelchair with an odd stone on it. "Now then let's go Manectric!"

Cid throws out the Poke'ball with his Manectric popping out and roaring excitedly.

            "That stone." Vera says looking at it. "That stone it's a Key Stone."

            "Now then it's time, Mega Evolution!"

Cid presses the stone with a blast of energy shooting from it and hitting Manectric and covering it in a dome, inside the dome more hair grows out from Manectric's back as it roars loudly. The dome shatters open with Manectric having large yellow hair covering it's back and a little over its head.

            "Mega Evolution?" Jaden asks curiously. "So it got stronger, it's aura has intensified extremely."

As Jaden looks on a large among of blue energy flows out from Manectric as it stands around.

            "Mega Evolution is the ultimate show of the bond between Pokémon and trainer." Cid says seriously. "It boost a Pokémon's powers and unleashes their full potential, now show them Manectric Thunderbolt!"

Manectric disappears and reappears under Togetic before it shoots up a bolt of electricity hitting Togetic and knocking it out.

            "It was so fast I didn't even see it move." Jaden says looking onto Manectric. "So that's the power of Mega Evolution."

            "So then gonna give up?"

            "No Way!" Jaden says before throwing out a Poke'ball with his Noivern popping out. "Okay Ven, Boomburst."

Noivern flies up before unleashing an incredibly loud and deafening blast of sound cracking all the tubes covering the battlefield.

            "Manectric, Ice Fang!"

Manectric jumps up into the air and bites on Noivern freezing it's wing and causing it to crash to the ground.

            "Ven, Dragon Pulse!"

Noivern shoots out a blast of energy out at Manectric only for it to dodge the attack and charge towards it again.

            "Thunderbolt."

Manectric shoots off a blast of electricity hitting Noivern and knocking it out.

            "So that Pokémon's incredibly tough." Jaden says excitedly. "Okay then, let's do this Gen."

Greninja pops out of its Poke'ball and lands down looking onto Manectric seriously.

            "So that Pokémon from back then managed to evolve." Claus says looking on Greninja. "So then let's see how must stronger it's become."

            "Okay then now Gen, Ice Beam."

Greninja shoots out a beam of ice at Manectric only for Manectric to instantly disappear and then reappear behind it.

            "Thunderbolt!"

Manectric shoots out a bolt of electricity at Greninja only for Greninja to barely dodge the attack.

            "So it's quite fast itself." Cid says seriously. "But not fast enough!"

Manectric rushes ahead towards Greninja hitting it and knocking it to the ground.

            "Damn there has to be some way to catch that thing." As Jaden looks on the field he notices the broken tubes on the ground of the and hearing the shattering glass as Manectric and Greninja step on the tubes littering the battlefield. "Gen stand still and close your eyes."

Greninja looks back concerned before seeing the serious look on its trainers eyes and then closing its own and standing around in place as Jaden closes its eyes.

            "Now Manectric, Thunder Fang."

Manectric charges ahead but as it does it steps on the tubes shattering them and making small cracking sounds.

            "Okay calmly Gen, Scald."

As Greninja stands around listening for Manectric's movements with Manectric approaching at an intensive speed just before Manectric can hit Greninja shoots out a blast of scalding water knocking it back.

            "So then you learned an interesting trick haven't you?" Cid asks looking at Jaden and Greninja. "But that only works on close range, Manectric Thunderbolt!"

Manectric shoots out a bolt of electricity at Greninja before it barely dodges the attack.

            "Okay Gen, Dark Pulse."

            "Manectric, Thunderbolt."

Greninja jumps into the air and shoots out a blast of dark energy with Manectric shooting out a bolt of electricity with the attacks colliding and then hitting the opposing Pokémon knocking both of them out.

            "So then it just comes down to this." Celes says seriously. "They both only have one Pokémon left."

Jaden and Cid hold out their Poke'balls staring at each other seriously before throwing them out with Jaden's Blaziken and Cid's Magnezone standing around and staring seriously at each other.

            "Magnezone, Tri Attack."

            "Axel, Blaze Kick."

Magnezone shoots off three blast of energy as Blaziken jumps into the air dodging the attack and kicking Magnezone into the ground.

            "Magnezone, Thunder!"

Magnezone shoots out an incredibly massive bolt of electricity hitting Blaziken and shocking it intensively.

            "Axel hold on and then use Brick Break."

Blaziken withstands the attack before falling to the ground and then karate chopping  Magnezone further knocking it to the ground.

            "Now Blaze Kick."

Using its momentum Blaziken stomps down on Magnezone with its foot engulfed in fire knocking out Magnezone.

As Magnezone lays on the ground unconscious everyone stands around in silence before Cid laughs loudly breaking the awkward silence in the room.

            "It's been quite a while since I've had such an exciting battle." Cid says happily. "Kid you've given me quite the experience."

            "You too." Jaden says excitedly. "If the other Elite Four are even half as strong as you then I'm in for a great time."

            "Oh don't worry, you'll have quite the experience in store for you."

The group start to walk around Jaden before walking over to Cid before the door behind him opens up with an odd machine sitting next to the doors entrance.

            "What's this?" Jaden asks looking at it.

            "It's a healing machine." Liam says looking at it. "It's a prototype machine that'll heal your Pokémon within their Poke'balls."

            "Yeah, use it and then advance to the others." Cid says excitedly. "Use us all as a stepping stone and advance towards the champion, confront the champion and meet your destiny!"

Jaden puts his Poke'balls into the machine as it lights up and the Pokémon in their Poke'balls have their injuries healed before Jaden grabs them and then looks ahead seriously.

            "Okay then one down, three more to go." Jaden says excitedly before rushing ahead.

As the others follow behind Jaden Celes stands around looking back on Cid and Claus.

            "Grandfather."

            "I must thank you Celes." Cid says happily. "You've brought me such an interesting kid to fight, and now I've seen something amazing."

            "Master."

            "Celes, next time I'd like for us to battle one on one." Cid says seriously looking on Celes.

            "Yes Grandfather." Celes says excitedly before rushing on ahead after the others.

As Celes leaves Cid and Claus stand around before looking back seriously.

            "Okay then Claus, it's about time we get ready." Cid says seriously.

            "Yes Master, we've got a little more work to do today."

 

Meanwhile down in the basement of the Pokémon League Headquarters a mysterious black cocoon starts irradiating with an intense dark aura as it pours out of it at an incredible speed.


	114. Ch.113: The Ghost Whisperer

** Ch. 113: The Ghost Whisperer **

 

In the Pokémon League Headquarters Jaden and the others walk up a stair way leading to the next stage to battle another member of the Elite Four.

            "So then Cid was quite powerful." Liam says seriously. "If all the Elite Four can utilize Mega Evolution then I don't know how you'll be able to handle it."

            "Don't worry, Mega Evolution is just another challenge for me to overcome." Jaden says seriously. "All I gotta do is beat that challenge like every other one I've faced before."

            "He's right." Celes says walking to the front of the group. "All Mega Evolution does is make the Pokémon stronger in the end if you can get past it then you'll be stronger for the challenge."

            "Yeah, but wouldn't it be better if he could use that to." Aire says thinking about things. "I mean facing a Mega with another Mega would be the best strategy, what does someone need for Mega Evolution anyway?"

            "Well first you need a Key Stone." Vera says touching her hair pin. "Then after that you need a corresponding stone for your Pokémon."

            "Well we're already here so there's no point in going hunting for either stone." Liam says seriously looking ahead. "All we can do is hope Jaden can overcome it like he said."

            "Right, just leave it to me."

The group reach the top of the stair way and find a door leading to the next battlefield.

            "So then are you ready?" Celes asks curiously.

            "Yeah, I'm ready." Jaden says pushing open the door.

 

Jaden opens the door revealing a large room with a purple haze covering the floor with various graves and headstones littering the edges of the room and a large cross shaped headstone on the back wall just above the doorway. As the group arrives they find Ai and Gerome standing around waiting for them.

            "You got past Cid." Ai says annoyed by Jaden's presence. "I'll get revenge, shame on you going so rough on an old man."

            "Don't call my Grandfather an old man!" Celes yells annoyed by Ai. "He's still young at heart."

            "And you should feel shame to, you sided with him and not with Cid." Ai says looking on Celes enraged. "You caused Cid so much pain, I'd make a much better Granddaughter than you."

            "What's with her?" Aire asks confused.

            "My guess is that she sees the members of the Elite Four as her family, some kind of orphan maybe?" Liam says observing her.

            "Yes, Ai was found in the basement of her birth parents home." Gerome says patting Ai's head. "It's because of her ability that she's like that."

            "Ability?" The group asks in unison.

            "Ever since she was young Ghost Type Pokémon have been attracted to her, her parents didn't know how to handle it and sealed her away." Gerome says seriously to the group. "During that time Ai grew closer and closer to the Ghost Pokémon until one day Gaius found her and brought her to the outside world."

            "Gerome, why did you tell them that?" Ai says annoyed. "I'm going to crush him so he won't bother the others."

            "Hey there Ai." Vera says happily waving to her.

            "Hello." Ai says nervously. "Just because you're here I won't go easy on your friend."

            "Oh I wouldn't dream of it." Vera says happily. "In fact I want you to give this your all."

            "My all...." Ai looks back at Gerome who nods towards her before she smiles excitedly. "Okay I'll give this my all."

            "I hope you don't come to regret that choice." Gerome says before starting to walk towards the door behind him. "I'll be waiting for you on the floor above, if you can get past Ai that is."

Gerome walks off as Ai stands around with an awkward smile on her face clutching her Pokémon doll.

            "So then let's get this match started." Jaden takes his place before looking on Ai curiously. "Um if you're going to explain the rules Cid already did so there's no point."

As Ai's smile gets larger and larger her hair starts to become wilder and wilder as it starts covering her face.

            "My all." Ai says as she faces Jaden. "I'LL GIVE THIS MY ALL!"

Suddenly a massive amount of energy starts pouring out of Ai's body before various Ghost Pokémon start emerging from the graves and headstones around the room, with will-o-wisp forming and dancing around the room, and start running wild throughout the room as the fog on the ground thickens.

            "What's going on, what is that?" Liam asks curiously.

            "It's Aura, it's odd but it's defiantly an Aura." Aire says looking at the energy coming from Ai. "I've never seen anything like this, it's like it's been corrupted and twisted somehow."

            "Whatever it is it's making my Dusclops go wild in its Poke'ball." Celes says looking at the Poke'ball. "It seems she's attracting Ghost Pokémon like Gerome said."

            "I'll crush you, beat you down, and make you fear the power of Ghost." Ai says pulling a Poke'ball from her doll.

Jaden pulls out his Poke'ball before the both stare at each other intensely.

            "I am Ai, the Ghost Whisperer and the Ghost Type Expert of the Elite Four, and let me remind you why people fear the power ghost."

Jaden and Ai throw their Poke'balls out as they collide in the center of the field before bouncing back with Jaden's Blaziken and Ai's Rotom popping out.

            "He's starting with Blaziken?" Liam asks curiously. "But it's a Fighting type so he's at a disadvantage."

            "Don't worry I'm sure he has a plan." Aire says seriously looking on the battle.

            "Okay then Axel, let's do this Night Slash."

Blaziken charges ahead towards Rotom attempting to slash at it before it jumps up into the air and starts floating around.

            "This is a Pokémon that Cid gave me." Ai says seriously. "It and I won't go down that easily, Thunder!"

Rotom floats around before blasting Blaziken with an incredibly massive blast of electricity causing it to fall to the ground.

            "Such a massive attack right off the bat." Celes says looking at Ai. "She's not playing around, she's out to destroy him."

            "Axel, get up and Night Slash."

            "Shadow Ball!"

Blaziken gets up and jumps up towards Rotom before it shoots off a ball of shadowy energy hitting Blaziken and knocking it back down.

            "As long as I star out of range then I'll easily be able to crush you and your Pokémon."

            "Oh yeah." Jaden says before looking on Blaziken seriously. "Okay Axel let's show her Night Slash."

Blaziken gets up and jumps around the room and on the walls at incredible speeds before passing Rotom slashing it and then jumping from the other wall and slashing past Rotom again before doing it over and over again at an incredible blinding speed before Rotom is knocked out.

            "What?" Ai asks curiously.

            "Axel's ability is Speed Boost, the longer the battle goes on the faster he gets."

            "Oh really."

Ai returns Rotom to its Poke'ball before pulling another one out of her doll and then throwing it out with a Gengar popping out onto the field and smiling excitedly similar to Ai.

            "Okay Axel, let's do it again Night Slash."

Blaziken charges ahead at an incredibly speed only for Gengar to fade into the floor and disappear confusing Blaziken.

            "What the?" Jaden asks confused.

            "Gengar is the Shadow Pokémon, it can travel into and hide in shadows." Ai says seriously. "Even the shadows of other Pokémon, Psychic."

As the group looks on Blaziken's shadow begins to morph before it forms Gengar who emerges from it and then shoots out a psychic shock wave knocking Blaziken back.

            "Blaze Kick!"

            "Sludge Bomb."

As Blaziken charges ahead towards it Gengar hides in the shadows again before emerging behind it and then throwing a ball of sludge at Blaziken knocking it down.

            "It doesn't matter how fast you are as long as I can keep getting behind you."

            "Oh yeah, Night Slash."

            "Shadow Ball."

Blaziken attempts to slash at Gengar before it hides in its shadow barely managing the scratch the Shadow Pokémon before it fades into its shadow, and as the shadow reaches the wall Gengar pops out before unleashing a ball of shadowy energy knocking Blaziken out.

            "Next."

            "Okay then, let's go Ven."

Jaden throws out his Poke'ball with his Noivern popping out and roaring excitedly.

            "You think such a large Pokémon will help, you such a fool." Ai says seriously. "Gengar Thunderbolt."

Gengar unleashes a large bolt of electricity hitting Noivern before it roars out seriously.

            "Now Ven, Hurricane."

Noivern flaps it's wings intensely creating a massive gust of wind that affects the entire room and pulling Gengar out of the shadows.

            "Okay then Ven, Dragon Pulse."

As Gengar stumbles around in the air getting it's bearing Noivern shoots out a blast of energy hitting it and knocking it out as it falls to the ground.

            "You see that, I can take on all your little tricks."

Ai returns Gengar to its Poke'ball before pulling out another and then looking on Jaden excitedly.

            "I can see why Cid lost." Ai says seriously. "But I'll get revenge for Cid, I'll beat you and then Gerome, Nanoha, and Gaius won't be bothered by the likes of you."

Ai throws out her Poke'ball with her Froslass popping out and floating around the room seriously.

            "I'll crush you into dust."


	115. Ch.114: The Ghost Whisperer pt.2

** Ch. 114: The Ghost Whisperer pt.2 **

 

Years ago in a log cabin an infant Ai lays around in a crib as a small will-o-wisp forms around her and starts dancing around the room, as Ai starts laughing at the ball of fire a man rushes in and bats it away pulling the baby out of the crib.

            "Damn it, why does this keep happening?" He asks himself as he holds onto the baby before turning his attention to a nearby woman. "These damn things keep appearing around our baby."

            "I think we should move, living out here so close to that old battlefield no wonder they keep coming towards her." The woman takes the baby and smiles down at her. "She's such a precious thing that their jealous of us."

            "So what should we do? Where should we move?"

            "Let's head to Foris City, there's plenty of greenery and she can grow up in a better environment."

            "Yeah, let's do it." The man says happily hugging the woman. "Let's leave this crappy place and live in a nice house with our beautiful daughter."

            "Yeah."

 

A few years later the pair sit inside a kitchen staring outside a young Ai stands outside surrounded by will-o-wisp and chasing after them happily.

            "It's been years, we even moved away and they still follow her." The man says annoyed. "I'm sorry to say it wasn't our house, it was her she's cursed!"

            "No that can't be, she's out child."

            "She may be but day in and day out she's followed by those things, the neighbors have started asking questions and the other children avoid her!" The man slams his fist on the table before walking over to the woman. "We have to admit it, she's cursed and if we don't want this thing spreading to us we've got to do something."

            "I'm scared I have no idea what to do with her." The woman says crying. "But your right, we've got to do something but we can't just get rid of her so what can we do?"

            "I know, I know what we can do."

A while later the man takes a sleeping Ai and carries her down into the basement placing her on the floor before walking up the stairs and locking the door, waking up Ai.

            "Daddy? Mommy?" Ai asks looking around the dark room. "Where am I, where are you? DADDY! MOMMY!"

Ai screams out continuously as the man and woman stand around the door trying to ignore her cries.

            "We should let her out?" The woman asks rushing towards the door only to be blocked by the man. "What are you doing?"

            "We have to leave her in there, it's for her own good." The man says seriously. "And the good of us all."

After days of being locked in the basement Ai sits around in the corner looking at the floor with a dead look in her eyes as she stares on.

            "Mommy? Daddy?" She says over and over again before falling to the ground unmoving. "Was I a bad girl, I'm sorry I'll be good from now on, I'll be good."

Ai closes her eyes as her tiny body lies motionless on the ground, as she lies around she hears the cries of a Pokémon which jolts her awake to find a small Shuppet floating over her head concerned.

            "What're you?" She asks reaching out at the Pokémon. "I'm sorry, Ai's been bad so Ai has to stay her for a while alone till Mommy and Daddy decide to let her out."

Shuppet rushes into Ai's arms laying next to her and crying out sadly.

            "You don't have a place to stay?" Ai asks looking down at the Pokémon. "I guess you can stay as long as Mommy and Daddy don't find out."

Over the next two years Ai stays in the basement as more and more Ghost Pokémon arrive and look on the girl concerned as she lays around the basement becoming livelier as more of the ghost arrive.

 

Outside one day a young Gaius walks through the town before a random Ghost Pokémon catches his eye as it darts across the ground.

            "A Ghost Pokémon in Foris City, that's quite odd." Gaius says before looking down at his Poke'balls and noticing how one of his Pokémon is freaking out. "So then it seems like something in towns attracting all the Ghost Pokémon."

 

A minute later Gaius follows his Ghost Pokémon to the house before knocking on the door curiously with the man answering.

            "Hello what is it?" The man asks concerned noticing Gaius's Poke'ball.

            "Sorry, but I'd like to look into something at your house."

            "Well you can't this is a private residence."

            "My name is Gaius Signus and I am the owner of your home, so I'd like to come in and inspect it."

The man feeling pressured by Gaius allows him inside begrudgingly as Gaius begins walking around inside walking towards the basement door.

            "So then do you inspect all the properties you own?" The woman asks nervously.

            "Only the ones that seem quite odd." Gaius looks at the door before touching it and noticing their nervous reactions. "What's down in the basement?"

            "Nothing!" They scream out concerned.

            "We'll see."

Gaius unlocks the door, before a mysterious force pushes him back into the wall as the door swings open as Ghost Pokémon begin filling up the room as Ai slowly walks up the stairs.

            "Mommy, Daddy." Ai says as she reaches the floor and looks onto her parents. "Was Ai a bad girl? Why did you lock Ai away?"

            "Ai it was for your own good." The woman says concerned. "It's the Ghost they keep following you no matter what it was the only thing to do."

            "It, it was your mother's idea she wanted to get rid of you but I said we should just keep you somewhere!"

Ai looks on them with disgust as the Ghost charge in on them and a Banette jumps out and slashes at the pair.

            "Ai wasn't bad, Mommy and Daddy we're bad." Ai says seriously. "Ai will get rid of Mommy and Daddy."

Just before the Ghost encroach on them further suddenly a Lucario appears and knocks away the Ghost before Gaius comes around and looks over the pair.

            "You two stand back, me and Lucario will handle this."

Lucario charges ahead at the Banette as the pair watch on nervously as the Ghost surround them.

After the battle Gaius carries an unconscious Ai on his back as he starts walking out of the house.

            "What are you, where are you taking her?" The woman asks concerned.

            "I'm taking her away from you two and giving her a better place." Gaius says looking back at the pair with disgust. "You'll be lucky if I don't call the cops on you."

 

A while later in Centrum City outside the Signus family manor Gaius takes the young Ai to Diane as she looks over the young girl.

            "So she was attracting Ghost Pokémon?"

            "Yes she has an odd ability, but she's still a young girl." Gaius says seriously. "I think we should take care of her or at least give her a better home."

Diane looks over Ai who stands around nervously clutching onto her Pokémon doll.

            "Well did you think I would ever says no." Diane says before reaching out for Ai's hand. "We'll give you a great new home, okay."

Ai nervously grabs Diane's hand before Diane pulls her in closer and hugs her.

            "Just think of me as your big sister and let it all out."

Ai cries out loudly as Diane holds her tightly with Gaius watching on.

 

Over the next three years Ai learns from Gaius, Diane, and the other members of the Elite Four as she learns about Pokémon and trains under them.

            "Ai, that'll be all for today." Cid says as he starts rolling off. "I'll see you another day."

            "Wait Cid." Ai says chasing after him.

Eventually Cid reunites with the others outside as Ai continues chasing after him.

            "Oh Ai, sorry but I can't play today." Nanoha says walking up to her. "But defiantly tomorrow."

            "Yes we've got some important work ahead of us." Gerome says seriously. "We still need another member to join us."

            "I, I wanna join the Elite Four!" Ai screams out seriously.

            "Ai?" The group asks curiously.

            "Can she?" Nanoha asks curiously.

            "Well she has battled and won against the Gym Leaders we've assembled so far." Gerome says seriously. "And she is talented with Ghost Type Pokémon."

            "Ai, this will be a serious responsibility for you." Gaius says approaching her.

            "I wanna, everyone's busy with work and while I can't help Diane I can help you all so I wanna."

The group look on Ai seriously before they all smile down on her happily.

            "Okay Ai, welcome to the Elite Four." The group says in unison.

Ai smiles happily with the group smiling brightly on the girl.

            "Okay then let's have an official welcome party for Ai." Nanoha says happily.

As the group talks Ai looks on then happily.

            "They are my family, and I'll do what I can to help them." Ai says to herself seriously looking onto the group.


	116. Ch.115: The Ghost Whisperer pt.3

** Ch. 115: The Ghost Whisperer pt.3 **

 

In the present Jaden stands opposite Ai  as her Froslass floats overhead with Jaden's Noivern flying in the air staring off at it.

            "Now Froslass, Blizzard!"

Froslass holds its hand to its mouth before letting out a large blast of ice that covers the room freezing everything it touches.

            "Ven, fly up and Flamethrower."

Noivern tries to fly up to avoid the icy blast but it's soon trapped by the ceiling and caught up in the blast and with its wings frozen over it falls to the ground unconscious.

            "Well now, are you scared yet?" Ai asks mockingly.

            "I guess I can't take it easy on you just because you're a little girl." Jaden says returning Noivern to its Poke'ball before pulling out another. "Your just as strong as Cid is, but that just gets me more excited."

Jaden throws out the Poke'ball with his Galvantula popping out before it roars out excitedly.

            "I see your pumped up to Tik, okay then let's go!" Jaden yells out excitedly. "Use Discharge!"

Galvantula lets out a massive burst of electricity hitting Froslass as it floats around.

            "Light Screen."

Froslass in the midst of the electric blast creates a barrier around itself to protect itself from the electricity, but some electricity seeps through still damaging Froslass.

            "Light Screen is an attack that weakens the force of Special Attacks, and since their Ghost Types Physical Attacks aren't that effective on them." Celes says watching the battle. "That's quite clever of her."

            "Now Froslass, Shadow Ball."

Froslass gathers a ball of shadowy energy before shooting it off at Galvantula before it can hit Galvantula jumps away and starts climbing on the walls before crawling onto the ceiling.

            "Tik, Thunderbolt."

            "Froslass, Shadow Ball."

Galvantula shoots off a bolt of electricity as Froslass shoots off another ball of shadowy energy with the two attacks colliding and exploding in mid air.

            "Tik, Bug Buzz."

Galvantula begins vibrating creating a buzzing noise and channeling it at Froslass hurting it before it starts falling towards the ground.

            "Destiny Bond."

Before it hits the ground Froslass stares off at Galvantula before it's shadow shoots off into Galvantula's shadow before the Pokémon falls to the ground knocked out.

            "Alright, just three more to go." Jaden says happily before looking up at Galvantula.

Suddenly Galvantula falls to the ground unconscious with Jaden looking on surprised.

            "What the, what happened?" Jaden asks curiously, before looking back at Celes.

            "Destiny Bond, it's an attack that binds the opponent to the user when the user's knocked out the opponent's knocked out as well." Celes says explaining things.

Jaden looks back on Ai as her smile twists and becomes more and more grievous with her hair starting to move on its own rapidly as she looks on with more and more energy pumping out of her body.

            "Come on, we're not done yet." Ai says happily. "Let's fight more and more and more until I walk over your beaten mangled corpse."

            "What's wrong with her?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Her Aura's going crazy." Aire says concerned. "I've never encountered an Aura so twisted like that, it's no wonder Ghost Types are attracted to her like that."

            "Will she be okay?" Vera asks concerned.

            "I think so, it doesn't appear to be causing her any harm, but I can't be sure."

Ai and Jaden throw out their Poke'balls with Jaden's Togetic and Ai's Mismagius popping out as both Pokémon start floating in mid air.

            "Mismagius, Will-o-wisps!"

            "Togis, Magical Leaf."

A small group of Will-o-wisps forms around Mismagius as Togetic shoots out a series of rainbow colored leaves that charge ahead towards Mismagius, before it shoots off its Will-o-wisps and burns the leaves away and blast into Togis burning it.

            "Now Mismagius, Shadow Ball!"

Mismagius shoots off a ball of shadowy energy as Togetic attempts to fly away from the blast as Mismagius chases it with a large grin on its face shooting off more balls of shadowy energy.

            "Now Togis, Ancient Power."

Togetic turns around and forms boulders made from energy and shoots them out at Mismagius as it shoots out another ball of shadowy energy with it colliding with one of the boulders and the others hitting Mismagius.

            "Power Gem."

Mismagius shoots off a blast of stone at Togetic hitting it and causing it to fall to the ground.

            "Togis, Psychic.".

Togetic gets back into the air and charges at Mismagius before unleashing a psychic shockwave and knocking Mismagius back into the wall.

            "Now, Ancient Power."

Before Mismagius can get up Togetic shoots out another set of boulders out Mismagius.

            "Mystical Fire."

Before the attack can hit Mismagius shoots off a large blast of fire rushing past the boulders and hitting Togetic and knocking it back.

            "I don't get it, normally shouldn't Mismagius be down by now?" Liam asks looking on.

            "It's the Light Screen, it's an attack that can be passed on from the user to the rest of the trainers Pokémon." Celes says explaining things. "Because of that all of Togetic's moves are only doing about half as much damage while Mismagius's attacks are hitting full force."

            "Now Mismagius, Shadow Ball."

Mismagius moves away from the wall and shoots off a another ball of shadowy energy out at Togetic as it attempts to dodge the attacks, suddenly Togetic starts to fall to the ground as Mismagius charges at it.

            "Why's it falling?" Vera asks concerned.

            "It's still burned." Liam says seriously. "It's still suffering the effects of the Will-o-wisp and now it's out of energy to fight it."

            "Mismagius, finish this Power Gem."

            "Togis, Dazzling Gleam."

As Mismagius closes in Togetic unleashes a blinding blast of energy hitting Mismagius and pushing it back before Togetic falls unconscious.

            "If it wasn't for that Light Screen then that Mismagius would be out." Jaden says returning Togetic to its Poke'ball and pulling out another one. "Well then, let's go Gale!"

Jaden throws out a Poke'ball with his Gligar popping out and floating in the air as Mismagius looks at it tauntingly.

            "Okay Gale, let's go Brick Break."

Gligar charges ahead karate chopping at Mismagius only for the attack to have no success.

            "Are you that much of a fool, an attack such as that has no effect on Ghost Types." Ai says tauntingly.

            "Oh, I know."

As the group looks on they see the Light Screen shatter as Mismagius floats around.

            "Brick Break can shatter attacks like that, and since it was becoming a pain I decided to get rid of it." Jaden says seriously. "Now Gale, Night Slash."

As Mismagius floats around Gligar charges at it yet again slashing away at it knocking it out.

            "Mismagius was injured from the previous battle, so no wonder it went down in a single hit." Celes says seriously. "But she's still got two Pokémon left and if this fights like the last then one of them can Mega Evolve."

Ai pulls another Poke'ball out from her doll and throws it with her Aegislash popping out using it's shield to cover its front.

            "Okay then Gale, let's do this quickly Night Slash."

Gligar charges in again attempting to hit Aegislash as it sits around patiently.

            "Now King's Shield."

Just before Gligar can hit Aegislash creates a massive energy barrier blocking Gligar's attacks and pushing it back.

            "Now, Sacred Blade."

Hearing it's trainer Aegislash let's go of its shield before grabbing it with its hand and then charging ahead at Gligar slashing at it and knocking it to the ground.

            "Gale!"

As Jaden looks on Gligar forces itself off of the ground before jumping up and roaring excitedly.

            "Okay then Gale, Earthquake."

            "Shadow Claw!"

Aegislash creates a claw made of shadowy energy before charging at Gligar as it rushes towards the ground stomping on it and creating a shockwave that pushes Aegislash back.

            "Now Night Slash."

            "King's Shield."

Aegislash starts  attempting to pick itself up as Gligar charges ahead at it, hearing it's trainer Aegislash throws it's shield into the air attempting to grab it before Gligar reaches it and slashes away at it knocking it out.

            "Alright, one more to go." Jaden says excitedly.

As Jaden looks on Ai starts laughing excitedly looking onto Jaden before pulling out a Poke'ball from her doll.

            "THIS IS FUN!" She screams out excitedly as the energy pumping out of her body starts moving around wildly. "THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!"

            "Well I'm happy your having fun, because I'm having fun as well." Jaden says happily.

Ai throws out her Poke'ball with her Banette popping out and jumping around excitedly.

            "Now then, it's time MEGA EVOLVE!"

Ai lifts up the dolls head revealing the doll's face with one cross stitched eye and another eye made out of a Key Stone before she presses it.

            "Well then here it comes." Jaden says excitedly.

Suddenly a blast of energy comes from the doll and hits Banette forming a sphere of energy around it, inside the sphere Banette's arms and lower half zip open and a set of claws and legs popping out and it's head flowing upwards with a zipper appearing on its head as the sphere shatters open.

            "Let's go Banette, Shadow Claw!"

Banette charges ahead at Gligar slashing at it and knocking it down.

            "Are you okay Gale?" Jaden asks curiously.

Gligar gets up and looks on Banette before roaring out.

            "Okay then Gale, Night Slash."

Gligar charges ahead at Banette slashing at it with Banette standing around laughing.

            "Now Banette, Phantom Force."

            "Gale, Poison Jab."

Gligar gets up before charging ahead at Banette only for Banette to disappear suddenly confusing Gligar before suddenly reappearing behind it hitting it in the back knocking it out.

            "Now it's one on one." Ai says excitedly. "SO THEN COME ON AND GET CRUSHED BY MY HAND!"

Jaden grabs his Poke'ball and throws it out with his Greninja popping out and staring off at the Mega Evolved Banette.

            "So then this will be it." Celes says seriously. "I wonder if Jaden can beat it?"

            "Don't worry, I believe in him." Aire says happily.

            "Yeah let's just sit and watch." Liam says seriously.

            "Come on, Go Jaden, Go Ai!" Vera yells out excitedly.

            "You can't root for both of them." Liam says annoyed. "You have to pick one."

            "Why, I like both of them and want both of them to win."

            "How do I explain this to you?"

Jaden and Ai stare off at each other as Greninja and Banette do the same before suddenly both Pokémon start charging in at each other.

            "Banette, Shadow Claw."

Banette slashes at Greninja only for it to jump into the air avoiding the attack.

            "Gen, Dark Pulse."

As Greninja flips into the air it unleashes a blast of shadowy energy out at Banette who jumps out of the way of the attack before both Pokémon charge at each other again.

            "Curse!"

            "Scald!"

Suddenly Banette stabs itself before it's shadow shoots out from its body and hits Greninja's shadow with a figure comes from under Greninja and hits it in the back.

            "What's that?" The group asks curiously.

            "Curse, it's a tricky move when it's used by a Ghost Type it does some damage to the user and then gradually causes damage to the opponent." Celes says explaining things. "It's a very dangerous move, but if she's using it that means she's moving into her end game."

Greninja jumps into the air and unleashes a blast of scalding water out at Banette burning Banette as it hits.

            "Phantom Force!"

            "Dark Pulse!"

Banette disappears as Greninja looks around for it curiously, before it and Jaden close their eyes to listen out for Banette. Suddenly Banette reappears and attempts to strike Greninja in the back only for Greninja to jump into the air above it.

            "Now!" Jaden screams out.

Greninja shoots out a blast of shadowy energy hitting Banette and knocking it out before it fades back to its original form.

            "Alright, that's two members of the Elite Four down." Jaden says excitedly.

As the battle ends Ai falls to the ground as the energy stops and the room returns to normal with her hair returning to its normal state.

            "I lost." Ai says saddened. "I lost!"

Ai begins to cry loudly as the others circle around her.

            "It's okay." Celes says reaching out her hand to Ai. "You're a remarkable trainer at such a young age you should be proud of that besides every lose should be a learning opportunity."

            "You sound like Cid." Ai says as she stops crying.

            "Well I am his Granddaughter." Celes says smiling happily.

            "Okay, big sis Celes." Ai says getting up and clutching onto her doll before looking onto Jaden seriously. "You've beaten me so you can move onto the next round."

The group looks on as the doors in the back open up widely and they start walking along with Ai following them.

            "I'm coming with you to Gerome's chamber." Ai says seriously. "I don't wanna stand around doing nothing, oh and be sure to use the healing machine."

Jaden puts his Poke'balls into the healing machine before pulling them out and looking ahead excitedly.

            "Well then I'm halfway done with this challenge, and then I'll take on the Champion."

            "Just because you beat me doesn't mean you have a chance of beating Gaius." Ai says tauntingly. "Gaius is much much stronger and you barely beat me."

The group looks on to Ai happily before turning their attention to the staircase.

 

On the floor above the staircase Gerome sits on the ground in the darkened room as his door starts to open.

            "Well then Ai lost, well then that just means I get to have a little bit of fun." Gerome says happily. "Now then, let's see how much you've grown Jaden."


	117. Ch.116: The Dragon's Caretaker

** Ch. 116: The Dragons Caretaker **

 

In Pokémon League Headquarters Jaden and the others walk up the stairway headed to the next battlefield of the Elite Four.

            "So then we're half way through the Elite Four, how do you feel about that?" Vera asks Jaden curiously. "This is all pretty exciting."

            "Well I feel pumped, I'm gonna go all the way and beat the Champion." Jaden says excitedly.

Suddenly Ai steps on Jaden's foot annoyed before rushing up the stairs ahead of them.

            "An idiot like you won't be able to beat Gaius, in fact I'm sure Gerome will crush you." Ai says annoyed before rushing up the stairs into the room ahead.

            "Well she's is a kid, so maybe you can forgive her." Celes says walking ahead.

            "Well either way as long as Jaden keeps moving forward that's all that matters." Liam says walking ahead.

            "Yeah, let's just keep moving forward." Jaden says rushing ahead.

 

The group walks up the stairs into a large room with large stalagmites all over the corners of the rooms and stalactites hanging from the ceiling and a large door in the back of the room with Gerome in the back of the room with Ai standing next to him holding his hand and eating some candy.

            "Well then it seems you beat Ai, I hope you weren't too hard on her." Gerome says patting Ai's head.

            "Well it was a though battle so I couldn't hold back that much." Jaden says embarrassed.

            "Well still, she seems to have had an enjoyable match." Gerome says looking down on her. "Now then before we begin would you all like a snack?"

            "SNACK!" Vera says rushing up to Gerome with her hands reached out.

            "Vera get back over here!" Liam yells out annoyed.

            "Now now, that's no good." Gerome says handing a cookie to Vera. "Even if your all in a rush that's no reason to exhaust yourselves so I suggest you take a short break."

            "Well sorry to decline you but we're in a hurry, we've got to get to Gaius." Celes says seriously.

            "Well that's a shame, I was hoping to have a nice talk with the lot of you." Gerome says as he shoos Ai away. "But if you would like to battle, then I'll be happy to oblige."

            "Gerome don't lose." Ai says as she steps behind Gerome.

Vera rushes back to the groups side as Jaden steps forward opposite Gerome.

            "Well then I've been looking forward to fighting you since we met in the Draco Mountains." Jaden says looking at Gerome. "Even back then, I could tell you were incredibly strong."

            "Well I don't like bragging about my abilities, I'm just good at raising Pokémon." Gerome says happily. "I honestly don't like battling all that much, but this is where I am needed right now so I'll do my duty."

            "Duty?"

            "Yes, I feel that it is my duty to aid Gaius in his plans and help this Region recover from its years of bloodshed."

            "Well then could you tell us what Gaius's plans are?" Celes asks curiously from the sidelines. "What exactly does he want to do with this Region."

            "I am sorry, but I don't believe I am at liberty to say." Gerome says looking on seriously as he reaches into his sleeve. "If you must know then you can ask him yourself if you can get past me."

Gerome pulls a Poke'ball out from his sleeves as Jaden pulls a Poke'ball out as well.

            "I am Gerome The Dragons Caretaker of the Dragon Type master of the  Elite Four, let me see how well your raising your Pokémon."

Jaden and Gerome throw out their Poke'balls with the balls colliding in the center of the stadium before bouncing back with Jaden's Galvantula and Gerome's Tyrunt popping out.

            "A Tyrunt?" Liam asks looking on. "Why use such a small Pokémon like that?"

            "Just because it's small doesn't mean it's weak." Gerome says seriously. "Now Tyrunt, Fire Fang."

Tyrunt charges ahead with its jaw engulfed in fire before it chomps down on one of  Galvantula's feet.

            "Tik shake it off, Discharge."

Galvantula shoots off a massive blast of electricity as Tyrunt attempts to hold on despite the pain before letting go and running back to Gerome's side.

            "Now Tik, Energy Ball."

Galvantula shoots off a ball of green energy with Tyrunt jumping up avoiding the attack as it hits the ground.

            "Now Tyrunt, Dragon Tail."

Tyrunt's tail starts to glow brightly before it spins in mid air and then slams its tail onto Galvantula before Galvantula is forced to return to its Poke'ball before Greninja is forced out of its Poke'ball.

            "What the?"

            "Dragon Tail is an attack that forces the opponent to switch out and forces another Pokémon into battle." Gerome says explaining things. "Let's see how you deal with this problem."

            "Oh I'll deal with it, Gen Ice Beam."

Greninja shoots off a beam of ice out at Tyrunt as it ducks down avoiding the attack.

            "Tyrunt, Fire Fang!"

            "Gen, Scald."

Tyrunt charges ahead with its jaw engulfed in flames, but before it can reach its target, Greninja jumps into the air before hitting Tyrunt from behind and knocking it out.

            "Well then you seem to be doing quite well." Gerome says happily. "But it's about time I start being a bit more serious."

Gerome returns Tyrunt to its Poke'ball before tossing another one out and a Sliggoo popping out before roaring out lazily.

            "So then Sliggoo, Rain Dance."

Sliggoo starts moving around rhythmically before a storm cloud forms overhead and then it flies into the sky before growing to fill the room with a heavy rain coming down from the cloud.

            "Why would you make it rain?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Because Sliggoo's ability works great in the rain, besides that Sliggoo's body easily dries out and I'd rather not let it dry out in the middle of battle."

            "Okay then." Jaden says returning Greninja to its Poke'ball. "Well if it's raining then I might as well use and Electric Type."

Jaden throws out his Poke'ball with Galvantula popping back out before roaring excitedly.

            "Now Tik, Thunderbolt."

Galvantula shoots off a bolt of electricity out at Sliggoo who takes the attack easily before shaking it off.

            "Now Sliggoo, Dragon Pulse."

Sliggoo shoot off a blast of energy out at Galvantula who jumps out of the way of the attack and starts climbing up one of the stalactites on the edges of the room.

            "Tik, Energy Ball."

Galvantula shoots off a ball of green energy shooting it at Sliggoo who takes the attack easily.

            "What's with that Pokémon? It seems like it's not taking any damage." Liam says looking at Sliggoo as it continues dancing around.

            "Sliggoo has an incredibly strong defense, most attacks won't do that much damage to it over all." Gerome says explaining things. "But now Sliggoo, Muddy Water."

Sliggoo makes a large tidal wave of brown muddy water attempting to crush Galvantula with it.

            "Tik, Discharge!"

Galvantula shoots off a massive blast of electricity breaking apart the tidal wave and hitting Sliggoo.

            "Now Tik, Bug Buzz!"

Galvantula jumps down onto the ground before vibrating and creating a sound before shooting it off at Sliggoo.

            "Sliggoo, Dragon Pulse."

            "Tik, Thunderbolt."

Sliggoo shoots off a blast of energy out at Galvantula as Galvantula shoots off a blast of electricity at it with both Pokémon being knocked out from the attack.

            "Well then this is getting quite fun." Gerome says happily.

            "Gerome, you better not lose." Ai says from the sidelines.

            "I can't promise I won't lose Ai, but I'll do my best to push Jaden to his limits." Gerome says seriously.

            "Oh yeah, I won't go down easily." Jaden says seriously.

            "Okay then let's go all out!" Gerome says throwing out another Poke'ball.


	118. Ch.117: The Dragon's Caretaker pt.2

** Ch. 117: The Dragons Caretaker pt.2 **

 

Years ago a young Gerome stands on the shore line looking onto a desolate battlefield nearby a large mountain range.

            "I had heard that this Region once held a magnificent mountain range teeming with Dragons, but now it's nothing but a shadow of its former self with nary a Pokémon to be found."

As he wanders close to the mountain he hears the cries of a Pokémon coming from nearby the mountain range. "What's that?"

Gerome rushes to the source of the sound before finding a Dratini laying on the ground it's body covered in wounds, scares, and sores.

            "What happened to you?"

He looks on and sees the sharpened stones of the mountain pass that the Dratini had slinked down from before approaching it and pricking his fingers on one of the stones.

            "This isn't right, if Pokémon did live here then they wouldn't be getting hurt by their natural environment like this." Gerome closely inspects the jagged spikes and notices a uniformity to the various spikes. "This place, it was altered by people!"

Dratini lifts itself up and slithers over to the mountain pass before Gerome pulls it back before it's scratched by more spikes.

            "I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's dangerous to go through there." He looks into the Dratini's eyes and notices the look of determination on its face. "Well if you have to get in there then I guess I can help."

Gerome pulls out his Poke'ball before throwing it out with a Gabite popping out and charging into the spikes braking several of them before charging ahead.

            "Okay then, whatever business you may have on this mountain me and Gabite will help you accomplish it." Gerome says seriously looking down on Dratini as it stares up at him. "But don't hurt yourself anymore and let me tend to your injuries."

Dratini yells out happily jumping into the air as Gerome catches it and the pair move on ahead with Gabite breaking the spikes in their path.

 

A while later Gerome and the Pokémon arrive at a small pond in the middle of a cavern in the mountain, there a duo of Dratini alongside a Dragonair swim around the lake with the Dragonair having a saddened look on its face before the Dratini in Gerome's arms yells out to it.

            "So is this your family?"

Dratini looks on Gerome happily before leaping out of his arms and landing on the ground and slithering into the pond and them swims around happily alongside the other Dratini and the Dragonair.

            "Well it's good that you were able to reunite."

Gerome walks away alongside Gabite and the pair look further down the path noticing the large number of spikes further along the path.

            "Whatever happened here has altered the environment of this place and made it difficult for the Pokémon living here." Gerome looks on before touching on of the broken spikes. "Gabite, let's stay here and return this place to its original state and help the Pokémon living here."

Gabite roars happily as the pair walk up along the path breaking the various stones.

 

A few years later Gerome and Gabite lay about in a small cabin before a knock is heard at the door, when Gerome opens it he sees a young Gaius standing around looking onto him seriously.

            "So the rumors I heard were true, someone is staying here fixing up the old path." Gaius says seriously. "And on top of that he seems like a foreigner."

            "Whoever you are you are correct I am not a native of this Region, I am Gerome from the Village of Dragons." Gerome says introducing himself. "Now that I have introduced myself, you must do the same."

            "My name is Gaius Signus and I am here to ask for you aid."

            "My aid?"

            "As you can see this Region is scarred from years of war and chaos, this path is a perfect example of that sharpened to become impassable to prevent people from traveling across and injuring the Pokémon who live here as a result."

            "So then what do you expect to do about this?"

            "I am in a position to be able to fix most of this Regions problems, but I cannot do it myself I need the aid of strong trainers such as yourself."

            "Your cause is noble, but I will only aid you if you can prove yourself to be a strong trainer."

Gabite walks to Gerome's side as Gaius backs up from the pair and pulls out one of his Poke'balls.

            "I'll warn you I don't look like much, but I'm quite strong."

            "Oh, I was under the impression that this Region didn't have any Pokémon Trainers."

            "Well in general there quite few, but I assure you I am quite the Trainer."

After a while Gaius and his Lucario stand over Gerome and his Gabite before Gaius reaches his hand out to him.

            "You fought well." Gaius says happily.

            "Well you were stronger than I thought you would be." Gerome says as he gets off the ground. "So you have an idea about how to fix things here?"

            "I do, and I would really like your help."

Gaius looks around at the broken spikes before looking down the path and seeing a large number of spikes down the path.

            "Fine, I will assist you however I can as long as we can make this Region a better place for People and Pokémon alike."

            "We will my friend, we will fix this whole Region."


	119. Ch.118: The Dragon's Caretaker pt.3

** Ch. 118: The Dragons Caretaker pt.3 **

 

In the Pokémon League on Gerome's battlefield Jaden stands opposite Gerome with his Galvantula on the field as Gerome throws out a Poke'ball with his Druddigon popping out.

            "Now Druddigon, Fire Fang."

Druddigon charges ahead with its jaw engulfed in flames rushing towards Galvantula.

            "Tik, Energy Ball!"

Galvantula jumps away onto a nearby spike before crawling to the top and shooting out a ball of green energy at Druddigon as it attempts to climb after it blowing it off the spike.

            "Druddigon take to the air!"

Druddigon launches itself from the ground and charges straight at Galvantula managing to chomp down on one of its legs before slamming it to the ground knocking it out.

            "That Fire Fang was stronger than normal wasn't it?" Liam asks curiously looking at Druddigon.

            "That's because my Druddigon's ability is Sheer Force, by sacrificing secondary effects it can increase the power of its moves." Gerome says seriously. "I wonder if you will be able to overcome this."

            "You bet I will." Jaden says excitedly throwing out a Poke'ball with his Blaziken popping out. "Let's do this Axel, Sky Uppercut."

            "Druddigon, Dragon Tail."

Blaziken rushes towards Druddigon before upper cutting it towards the sky, but Druddigon suddenly twists itself in mid air and bashes Blaziken with its tail forcing it back into its Poke'ball with Jaden's Gligar popping out confused.

            "Dragon Tail again?" Jaden asks confused.

            "Yes the sudden change up is a test for the Trainer to see if they can think on the fly, just because you've beaten one of my Pokémon with that move doesn't mean that another one doesn't have it." Gerome says seriously to Jaden. "Now Druddigon, Ice Fang."

Druddigon charges ahead towards Gligar as it looks around with its fang covered in ice.

            "Now Gale, Poison Jab."

As Druddigon charges ahead Gligar jumps into the air and rushes towards before Druddigon chomps down on its tail, as it fights against the pain Gligar jabs Druddigon repeatedly before falling unconscious.

            "So then that's two down." Gaius says seriously. "Now then let's keep up the battle."

            "Right." Jaden says nervously.

Jaden throws out his Poke'ball with his Blaziken popping out and roaring excitedly.

            "Yeah I guess Axel wasn't too keen on getting switched out like that." Blaziken roars out excitedly before rushing ahead towards Druddigon. "Now Axel, Blaze Kick."

            "Druddigon, Dragon Claw."

Blaziken's feet are engulfed in flames as Druddigon readies it's claws, just as Druddigon swipes at it Blaziken ducks underneath then kicks Druddigon upwards before jumping onto the air and slamming down on it causing it to crash on the ground.

            "Great job Axel." Jaden says excitedly. "Now then only three more to go."

            "Your really think so?"

As Jaden looks on Druddigon lifts up off the ground looking on Blaziken excitedly.

            "It's not done yet?" Aire asks concerned looking from the sideline. "It must be incredibly tough."

            "Yes my Druddigon is tough, it won't be taken down that easily."

As everyone looks on suddenly Druddigon passes out unconscious.

            "What happened?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "It seems that your Gligar left a little gift for my Druddigon, poisoning with its last attack." Gerome says looking at Druddigon. "Quite impressive."

            "Gerome don't praise him." Ai says slightly annoyed. "You have to crush him."

            "Alright." Gerome says happily. "Now then let's start the second half."

Gerome throws out his Poke'ball with a Dragonite with various scars across it's body emerges before landing and staring down Blaziken seriously.

            "That Dragonite's body is covered in injuries, it's kinda cool looking." Vera says observing Dragonite, but that musta hurt."

            "This Dragonite was the first Pokémon I encountered in this Region, it's scars we're earned in battle but were earned from accidents wrought from the desolation of this Region." Gerome says seriously. "Now Dragonite show them your power, Hurricane!"

Dragonite flies into the air before flapping it's wings before a large gust of wind forms in the room and lifts Blaziken into the air.

            "Axel, Poison Jab."

            "Dragonite, Thunder Punch."

Blaziken attempts to ready itself as Dragonite charges into the whirlwind with its fist electrified and then punches Blaziken knocking it out of the whirlwind as it dies down knocking it out.

            "Now I'd say it's all tied up."

Jaden returns Blaziken to its Poke'ball before looking on Gerome seriously.

            "I'm impressed with your skills." Jaden says happily. "This challenge has been incredibly rewarding and fun."

            "Oh, are you giving up?"

            "No, I'm even more pumped up than ever before so I can't do less than giving it my all!"  
Jaden throws out a Poke'ball excitedly with his Greninja popping out and rushing towards Dragonite seriously.

            "Now Gen, Ice Beam."

Greninja jumps into the air blasting a beam of ice out at Dragonite who just barely dodges the attack.

            "Dragonite, Dragon Claw."

            "Gen, Ice Beam again."

Dragonite claws at Greninja as its stuck in mid air, before Dragonite can reach it Greninja shoots off a beam of ice in Dragonite's face freezing it solid.

            "Now finish it off, Scald."

            "Dragonite, Dragon Tail!"

Dragonite bashes the ice off of its face and as Greninja charges towards it, Dragonite twists it's body smacking Greninja with its tail and knocking it out.

            "Now it looks like I have the advantage."

            "For now."

Jaden throws out another Poke'ball with his Togetic popping out and flying into the air.

            "Well then are you getting desperate being cornered?"

            "You may have me cornered for now, but I'll fight my way out." Jaden says excitedly. "Now Togis, Dazzling Gleam."

Togetic flies towards Dragonite before unleashing a blast of light knocking out Dragonite with the force of the blast.

            "So then you've managed to make it this far." Gerome says happily. "It's always entertaining to see a challenger make it this far, but it's about time I end all this."

Gerome throws out a Poke'ball with a Haxorus popping out and roaring loudly shaking up the entire room.

            "That Pokémon."

            "Yes this is the Haxorus from way back when, even though I've had it for a short time I've still managed to train it pretty well." Gerome says seriously. "Let me show you Haxorus, Guillotine."

Togetic flies high into the air only for Haxorus to jump after it and bashes it with its horns knocking it into the ground knocking it out.

            "What was that?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "That was Guillotine, it's a move that rarely hits but when it does it's an instant knock out." Gerome says seriously. "It seems like your down to one Pokémon, are you still in this I do still have to Pokémon?"

            "Oh, I'm still in this!" Jaden yells out excitedly throwing out a Poke'ball before his Noivern pops out roaring excitedly before taking to the air. "Now Ven, Dragon Pulse."

            "Haxorus, Outrage."

Haxorus charges ahead towards Noivern as it flies in mid air, just before it reaches it Noivern shoots out a blast of energy at point blank range pushing Haxorus back and knocking it out.

            "Well then your Noivern has certainly gotten stronger since the last time I saw it." Gerome says seriously pulling out a Poke'ball. "But now it's time to end this with our one on one battle."

Gerome throws out the Poke'ball with his Garchomp popping out, before Gerome reaches into his pocket and pulls out a glove before putting it on revealing a Key Stone on the glove.

            "That's his last Pokémon, and that's a Key Stone." Aire says nervously. "That could only mean one thing."

            "That's right, Mega Evolution." Celes says seriously.

Gerome presses the stone on the glove before shoots from it and envelops the Garchomp before becoming a cocoon, inside of it Garchomp's claws form into scythes, more spikes form on it, it's head morphs, and it's tail extends before Garchomp bursts open the cocoon with a loud roar.

            "Now then I'll show it to you the power of my Garchomp's Mega Evolution." Gerome says seriously. "Now Garchomp, Dragon Rush!"

Garchomp rushes ahead towards Noivern as it flies in the air attempting to avoid Garchomp.

            "Ven, Dragon Pulse!"

Noivern turns around and shoots out a blast of energy that Garchomp forces its way through and bashes into Noivern knocking it towards the ground.

            "Now, Outrage."

Garchomp rushes towards Noivern as it lies on the ground.

            "Ven, Boomburst!"

Noivern shoots out an incredibly loud shockwave pushing Garchomp back and stunning it, as it takes off into the air again.

            "Now, Dragon Pulse!"

Noivern shoots off a blast of energy at the stunned Garchomp who yet again forces it's way past the attack and charges at Noivern again.

            "Garchomp, Outrage!"

Garchomp rushes into the air as Noivern flies up higher to avoid it only for Garchomp to grab onto its tail and slam it down to the ground before chasing after it.

            "Ven, Dragon Pulse!"

As Garchomp rushes towards Noivern it shoots off another blast of energy, but Garchomp forces it's way past the attack and slams onto Noivern but Garchomp hits itself in the head knocking itself out from the blow.

            "What happened?" Jaden asks confused.

            "Outrage when used continuously carries the risk of the user falling under confusion, because of its continued use Garchomp fell under it and knocked itself out." Gerome says seriously before looking down on Ai. "Ai, I'm sorry it looks like I lost. I was a bit over zealous."

Ai looks up at Gerome seriously before grabbing his hand happily.

            "It's okay, besides Nanoha's up next I'm sure she'll brat him." Ai says happily. "You did great in your battle that's all that matters."

Gerome looks towards Jaden as the doors behind him open up wide.

            "Now then Jaden, you have beaten me so it is your right to move onto the final member of the Elite Four." Gerome says happily. "It was a good battle, so go on ahead and continue giving it your all."

            "Of course, it was an awesome battle, and I plan to go all the way." Jaden says excitedly.

The others rush to Jaden's side as they all walk towards the door before Celes is stopped by Ai.

            "What is it?"

            "When this is over will you go back to Cid, I know he misses you?" Ai asks seriously.

            "I'll think about it." Celes says nervously. "But even if I can't go back, I'll never stop loving Grandfather."

Ai smile happily up at Celes who looks down nervously.

            "You just like Cid said, Big Sis Celes."

Celes blushes brightly before hurrying along with the others as they ascend the stairs.

            "Okay Ai, I think it's about time we get ourselves started on the other project." Gerome says seriously reaching out his hand.

            "Okay." Ai turns back as she sees the others ascend. "Let's get to work."


	120. Ch.119: The Magical Girl

** Ch. 119: The Magical Girl **

 

In the Pokémon League Headquarter Jaden and the others walk along a staircase headed towards the next battlefield.

            "So then we're headed to the final battlefield and the last member of the Elite Four." Liam says seriously before turning to Jaden. "Are you nervous?"

            "Kind of, these battles have been exhilarating I can't wait to fight Gaius." Jaden says seriously. "On top of that I'm kind of looking forward to this battle."

            "The last one is Nanoha." Celes says seriously. "She might seem a bit odd, but she's incredibly strong in fact she might be the strongest member of the Elite Four."

            "Oh really?" Vera asks curiously. "She seems rather nice, she helped me once so I don't think she's a bad guy."

            "Yeah, and when I think about it none of the Elite Four or even Gaius seem like bad people." Aire says thinking about things. "Are we sure they're the ones behind all this?"

            "That's what I've been thinking about, a lot of things aren't really adding up." Celes says seriously. "But we know the Signus Corporation is behind most of the goings on, so even if Gaius isn't behind it his company is and that's why we need to yeah him."

The group arrives at a large door at the top of the stairway Jaden puts his hands on it as the others look on.

            "Okay then everyone, just leave this to me and my Pokémon and we'll figure everything out when we reach Gaius." Jaden says seriously as the others look on him. "Okay then, let's go!"

 

Jaden opens up the door revealing a large room filled with flowers around the wall and a painted on sky before confetti falls from the ceiling onto them.

            "Well it looks like you've managed to make it this far." A voice says covering the room. "But this is where your challenge ends!"

Suddenly the lights in the room disappear and in a flash Nanoha stands around holding onto her staff and twirling it around before throwing it into the air with it disappearing and a Poke'ball falling from the air.

            "Now then, let's battle!" Nanoha says excitedly.

            "That was amazing!" Vera says excitedly. "I wonder how she did it."

            "It's simple, it's all done by magic."

            "There's no such thing as magic." Liam says annoyed. "Can we hurry up and get past this juvenile woman, I can't believe she's in supposed to be the strongest of the Elite Four."

            "Oh a nonbeliever." Nanoha says seriously looking onto Liam. "Well then we'll just have to do something about that."

            "Well I'm not the one you'll be fighting." Liam says annoyed.

            "I know, but I'll show all you how dazzling the power of fairies is." Nanoha says seriously. "Okay then mister fighter, come step up!"

Jaden steps up to his position as Nanoha does the same.

            "I'm ready for this, I got past the other three I'll get past you." Jaden says seriously.

Nanoha closes her eyes and breathes heavily holding up the Poke'ball before opening her eyes with a serious gaze looking onto Jaden.

            "I am Nanoha the Magical Girl and Fairy type master of the Elite Four, and I'll show you the true power of fairies!"

Nanoha and Jaden throw out their Poke'balls with the balls colliding in the center of the arena before the balls bounce back and Nanoha's Dedenne and Jaden's Togetic pop out.

            "Jaden has the disadvantage right off the bat." Liam says seriously. "I wonder if he can beat her?"

            "Her Aura." Aire says looking on seriously. "When she took that breath earlier the Aura around her changed."

            "It looks like she's serious about this fight." Vera says looking on.

            "Yeah, let's hope Jaden doesn't let his previous victories get to his head." Celes says seriously.

            "Okay Dedenne, Discharge!"

            "Togis, Magical Leaf."

Dedenne shoots off a massive blast of electricity with Togetic attempting to avoid the attack before shooting off a set of rainbow colored leaves out at Dedenne who stops it's attack and jumps out of the way of the leaves as they hit the ground.

            "Okay Togis, Ancient Power."

Togetic flies up and creates several boulders of energy before shooting them out at Dedenne who jumps up towards the boulders and squeezes its way through them with its small size.

            "Dedenne, Iron Tail."

As Dedenne jumps into the air it spirals around before its tail begins to glow and then it slams its tail down on Togis slamming it to the ground.

            "Togis are you okay?"

As Jaden looks o Togetic forces itself out of the ground and flies up exhausted before looking onto Dedenne.

            "Jaden hasn't been able to hit it so far." Aire says concerned.

            "It's actually clever of her to use Dedenne's small size for her benefit in this fight." Celes says seriously. "The little thing's hard to hit and now Togetic's exhausted from the fighting already, while that Dedenne's still raring to go."

            "Okay Togis, Psychic."

Togetic charges ahead towards Dedenne hitting it with a psychic shockwave and pushing it back.

            "Dedenne, Volt Switch."

Dedenne charges ahead towards Togetic hitting it before retreating back into its Poke'ball and knocking out Togetic.

            "Damn, your strong alright." Jaden says seriously.

            "Of course, do you see the power of Fairy Types now?" Nanoha says seriously. "Now don't lose heart yet, we're just getting started."

Nanoha throws out her Poke'ball with a Slurpuff popping out and then roars lazily before licking it's fingers.

            "Slurpuff, it's time to get serious now." Nanoha says to the Pokémon as it suddenly readies itself for battle. "Alright, well where's your Pokémon?"

            "Here it is!" Jaden says throwing out his Poke'ball with his Greninja popping out. "Let's do this Gen."

            "Alright then, bring it." Nanoha says excitedly. "Slurpuff, Energy Ball."

Slurpuff gathers up a ball of green energy before shooting it off at Greninja as it jumps into the air flipping over Slurpuff to avoid the attack.

            "Gen, Ice Beam."

Greninja lands on the ground before shooting out a beam of ice out at Slurpuff who jumps out of the way of the attack and lands on the ground before standing up and glaring at Greninja.

            "Slurpuff, Play Rough."

Slurpuff charges excitedly at Greninja who jumps out of the way of the attack only for Slurpuff to correct it's course and then reaches Greninja as it lands tackling it.

            "Now point blank range Energy Ball."

As Slurpuff pins Greninja it shoots off a ball of green energy at Greninja before it jumps into the air and lands on the ground happily as Greninja forces itself up.

            "She's pressuring him." Celes says seriously. "She's using her attacks and whatever else she can muster to push Jaden into a corner with every battle."

            "She's tough." Aire says seriously. "I wonder if Jaden can manage to beat her like this."

            "Gen are you still okay?"

Greninja looks back at Jaden before giving him a thumbs up and looks onto Slurpuff seriously.

            "Okay then Gen, Extrasensory."

Greninja charges ahead towards Slurpuff before shooting off a psychic shockwave pushing Slurpuff back.

            "Slurpuff, Wish."

            "Gen, Scald."

Slurpuff closes its eyes before it's body is surrounded by energy just before Greninja reaches it and shoots out a blast of scalding water hitting Slurpuff and knocking it out.

            "Well then your quite tough yourself." Nanoha says jokingly. "I guess it wasn't a fluke then that you made it this far, but unless you show me your full strength I won't let you reach my dear Gaius."

            "Dear Gaius?" The group asks in unison.

            "That's right, I am a Magical Girl fueled buy the power of love!"

The group looks on stunned before Jaden pulls out his Poke'ball.

            "Well whatever your fueled by doesn't matter." Jaden says seriously before returning Greninja to its Poke'ball. "I'll show you my full strength."

            "Good then." Nanoha says excitedly. "Show me what you've got!"

The pair throw out their Poke'balls with Jaden's Galvantula popping out and Nanoha's Azumarill popping out.

            "Well then kid, let's do this." Nanoha says seriously looking on Jaden.


	121. Ch.120: The Magical Girl pt.2

** Ch. 120: The Magical Girl pt.2 **

 

Years ago in the underground city of Punk Hazard a young Nanoha wearing thick glasses wanders alongside a Ralts around before a small group of boys surround her.

            "Are you the one who hurt our boys?" One of the boys asks seriously. "You won't get away with this!"

            "Wait isn't thing girl a member of that new gang, the Punkz?" One of the boys asks curiously.

            "Yeah I think I've seen her around with that group before."

            "All the more reason to crush her." The lead boy says seriously. "If we take her down then we'll have leverage on those guys."

The boys charge in at her as she stands around calmly before taking off her glasses and clicking her teeth.

            "You annoying fools, Ralts Psychic."

Ralts's eyes glow before all the boys are lifted into the air and then tossed against a wall and then falling to the ground before Nanoha walks over to one of the boys and steps on his crotch.

            "You fools, don't dare show your face in front of me." Nanoha says annoyed. "I don't have time to deal with weaklings like you."

The boys panic and run off as Nanoha looks on seriously before returning to her Ralts's side.

            "All of you are fools, none of you can dare stand before me." She says before looking up at the ceiling. "This walled city has no one for me in it what so ever, I wonder if I'll ever find someone who'll send my heart into a flutter."

 

A while later Nanoha wanders the streets before stepping in front of the cities' cavern entrance.

            "Where are you going?" A voice says from behind her.

Nanoha turns around to see a young Cloe alongside a Croagunk who walks up to her seriously.

            "Are you going to leave us boss?"

            "Sorry, but I've gotten bored with our little gang wars in this city." Nanoha says looking on Cloe. "You can take over the Punkz if you want, I don't care anymore."

            "You can't be so wishy washy, you think I'll just let you run off and do whatever you want?" Cloe yells out annoyed. "You're always like that, you do whatever you want damned what happens to anyone else."

            "Of course why should I be bothered with anyone else when all that matters is that I'm satisfied."

            "Damn it, I'm not letting you do what you want." Cloe says annoyed. "Croagunk!"

Croagunk charges ahead towards Nanoha before it's suddenly tossed into the air before flaying back behind Cloe.

            "If you've got any issues with me leaving then grow stronger and try forcing me back." Nanoha says as she starts to walk off followed by her Ralts. "If you can then maybe I'll consider it, but until then don't show yourself to me."

As Nanoha walks off Cloe stands around before rushing to her Croagunk's side.

            "Damn it Nanoha, one day, one day I hope that you'll realize that this is no way to treat your friends." Cloe says seriously. "Until that day I'll grow stronger and stronger until I can stand beside you again, my old friend."

 

The next day Nanoha walks around on the surface looking around for any sign of people before coming across a figure in the distance.

            "Who's that?"

            "Are you a Pokémon Trainer?" The figure asks from the distance.

            "What if I am?"

            "I want to battle you." The figure says pulling out a Poke'ball. "Come show me your power."

            "Fine then, I'll crush you like all the others."

The boy throws out the Poke'ball with a Riolu popping out and rushing towards Nanoha as she throws out a Poke'ball with her Ralts popping out.

 

After a while Nanoha lays on the ground alongside her Ralts as the figure walks slowly to her side alongside his Riolu.

            "Your quite strong, but not strong enough." The figure says walking off. "You don't have a reason to fight that is the reason that you've lost."

As Nanoha looks up she sees the figure us a young boy before he walks off into the distance.

            "Damn it, I'll remember your face." Nanoha says punching the ground. "I'll remember your face and then I'll crush you."

 

Years later Nanoha wanders around alongside her Kirlia before she runs across a young Gaius and his Lucario.

            "It's taken a while but I've finally managed to find you." Nanoha yells out at Gaius.

            "You, your that girl from back then with that Ralts."

            "Yeah, and I'm here for revenge against you so get ready!"

Nanoha's Kirlia rushes ahead before Gaius's Lucario blocks it's charge.

            "Come one fight me!"

            "No , there's no reason to."

            "Why, is it because you consider me weak or something?" Nanoha asks enraged. "I won't take this laying down, I'll crush you and make your recognize my might."

            "No, it's because all you fight for is yourself." Gaius says seriously. "While I on the other hand fight for something more."

            "Oh yeah, what're you fighting for?"

            "I am fighting for the rights and lives of every Person and every Pokémon in the Aevum Region, I bear the weight of all of them on my shoulders."

Gaius's Lucario pushes back the Kirlia as Nanoha looks on seriously.

            "You fight with all of that?"

            "Yes, I want to save this entire Region."

            "That is quite a noble goal." Nanoha says stopping her hostility. "Are you sure you can do it?"

            "My ancestors fought for the same goal by themselves but lost, if I am to do this I'll need the assistance of others."

            "Others?"

            "Yes, there is only so much strength one person can do on their own, but with others there's almost nothing someone can do on their own."

Nanoha looks on blushing as before walking up to Gaius.

            "Well then if you do need help then I'll help you out." Nanoha says embarrassed. "But don't make anything of it, I just want to help everyone."

            "Okay then." Gaius says happily. "Well then I've got something to ask of you."

            "Just ask, and if I am able then I might be able to help."

            "Do you know any other strong Trainers?" Gaius asks seriously.


	122. Ch.121: The Magical Girl pt.3

** Ch. 121: The Magical Girl pt.3 **

 

In the Pokémon League Jaden stands with his Galvantula standing in front of him with Nanoha and her Azumarill standing opposite him as she continuously twirls her staff.

            "Now Azumarill, Aqua Ring!" Nanoha says pointing out her staff.

Azumarill roars out excitedly before it's surrounded by a ring of water that circles around it as it smirks on happily.

            "Okay then Tik, Thunderbolt."

Galvantula shoots out a blast of electricity out at Azumarill hitting it but as everyone looks on Azumarill's wounds slowly heal.

            "What's going on?" Jaden asks looking on.

            "Aqua Ring, is an move that slowly heals it's user overtime." Celes says explaining things.

            "Then what can he do against that?" Aire asks concerned.

            "Only thing he can do is keep hitting it until it stays down." Liam says seriously. "As long as he does more damage than it heals then he'll be able to beat it like always."

            "Right then." Jaden says excitedly. "Okay then Tik, Discharge!"

Galvantula shoots off a massive blast of electricity surrounding the entire room.

            "Now Azumarill, Rollout!"

Azumarill jumps into a ball and rolls into a ball before rolling around the entire room and up on the walls avoiding the electricity as it dissipates, before jumping off and unrolling and jumping towards Galvantula.

            "Okay then, Aqua Tail."

Azumarill rushes down towards Galvantula attempting to slam its tail on it.

            "Okay Tik intercept it." Jaden yells out seriously.

Galvantula stands firm waiting for Azumarill as it slams down on the ground kicking up a ton of dust, as everyone looks with the dust settling Galvantula holds Azumarill's tail with its pedipalps holding it down.

            "Now then Tik, Discharge."

Galvantula shoots off a massive blast of electricity frying Azumarill at close range knocking it out.

            "Alright." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Well I wouldn't celebrate just yet." Nanoha says pulling out a Poke'ball. "It's time for me to show you true magic."

Nanoha throws out her Poke'ball with a Granbull popping out and roaring excitedly before charging ahead towards Galvantula.

            "Okay then now Granbull, Fire Fang!"

Granbull charges ahead with its jaws engulfed in flames before attempting to chomp down on Galvantula.

            "Okay then now, Bug Buzz."

Galvantula jumps back before Granbull bites it before climbing onto a wall and vibrating to create an odd sound that hits Granbull knocking it back.

            "Just as planned." Nanoha says happily. "Now Granbull Fire Fang again."

Granbull rushes ahead towards the wall at an incredible speed slamming into the wall and chomping down on Galvantula and knocking it out.

            "What the?" Jaden asks confused by the goings on.

            "Granbull's ability is Rattled." Nanoha says happily. "You fell into my trap when you used Bug Buzz and that let me close the gap."

            "Rattled is an ability that increases a Pokemon's speed when it's hit by a Bug, Ghost, or Dark Type move." Celes says explaining things.

            "So then she got Jaden to speed up her Granbull, but it was already pretty fast." Liam says looking on. "If that thing get's faster, it'll be a pain."

            "Well if it's speed then I have just the partner." Jaden says pulling out a Poke'ball. "Let's go Axel!"

Jaden throws out the Poke'ball with his Blaziken popping out before roaring out with the fire on its wrists flaring out.

            "Let's do this Axel, Blaze Kick."

            "Granbull, Outrage."

Blaziken and Granbull charge at each other with Blaziken kicking back at it and Granbull attacking in an raged frenzy.

            "Hold up Axel, don't give up!" Jaden yells out excitedly.

As everyone looks on the Pokémon continue to trade blows with Granbull attacking in a more frenzied state and Blaziken attacking at a faster and faster pace.

            "At this rate it'll be a war of attrition and whoever let's up first will be the winner."

As they trade blows Granbull hits itself in the face letting Blaziken jump back away from it and gains it's bearing.

            "Okay then now Poison Jab."

Blaziken rushes towards Granbull and repeatedly punches at it knocking it back as it falls to the ground knocked out.

            "You see that, only three more to go!" Jaden says excitedly boasting to Nanoha.

As everyone looks on Nanoha smiles happily before she starts to laugh arrogantly.

            "Do you think you've pushed me into a corner?" Nanoha says before pointing towards Jaden's Blaziken as it stands around exhausted. "I've seen your previous battles and that Blaziken and your Greninja are you power player Pokémon, the staples of your team and now I've exhausted both Pokémon making the rest of your team easy pickings."

            "So she was planning this?" Celes asks curiously. "I always heard that Nanoha was rather tricky, but I've never seen her battle before so I never imagined this."

            "Even if he has the number none of his remaining Pokémon will be able to do that much damage to her remaining Pokémon." Liam says watching on. "And if she's like the other Elite Four, there's a Mega Evolution waiting on the other end of all this."

            "So then, what will you do now?" Nanoha asks curiously.

            "Your right, I do relay a lot on Axel and Gen, but all of my Pokémon are essential members of my team!" Jaden yells out excitedly. "So as long as one of my Pokémon is able we'll hold the fort and keep fighting."

            "Well then let's see how you keep going!" Nanoha says throwing out a Poke'ball with her Dedenne popping out.

Dedenne sits around exhausted before some energy covers it as it's injuries are slowly healed away.

            "What was that?" Vera asks curiously.

            "That was Wish, the last move Slurpuff used before it was knocked out." Celes says seriously. "It heals one of the users team mates at the cost of knocking them out, I think she was holding it off so now all of her Pokémon are at full strength."

            "Okay then Dedenne, Play Rough."

            "Axel, Blaze Kick."

Dedenne charge forward as Blaziken attempts to kick it up only for Dedenne to dodge the attacks with its small size before knocking into Blaziken and knocking it out.

            "Well then that's one more down." Nanoha says tauntingly. "Come on, let's just get things over with."

            "Okay then, now Gen let's go!" Jaden says throwing out a Poke'ball with his Greninja popping out. "Now Gen, Ice Beam."

Greninja jumps into the air before shooting a beam of ice out at Dedenne as it attempts to avoid the attacks only to have its tail hit and frozen as it attempts to get its tail out.

            "Okay then, now Scald."

Greninja shoots off a blast of scalding water out at Dedenne knocking it out from the impact as Nanoha walks over and picks it up off the ground.

            "Okay then little guy, you did pretty great in your first battle." Nanoha says cuddling Dedenne. "Now then let's do this, Sylveon!"

Nanoha throws out a Poke'ball with her Sylveon popping out as it's ribbons twirl around the air.

            "Okay then, let's keep it up Gen." Jaden says happily. "Now use Extrasensory."

Greninja charges ahead before shooting off a psychic shockwave out at Sylveon who dodges the attack and looks on Greninja before walking over to it happily.

            "Now Sylveon, Shadow Ball."

Sylveon gathers up a ball of shadowy energy before shooting it off at Greninja knocking it back.

            "And finish it off with Psyshock."

Stones of energy form in the air before slamming down on Greninja knocking it out with the attack.

            "Wait, isn't Greninja part Dark Type?" Vera asks curiously. "How did those attacks affect it so much?"

            "It's ability, is Protean." Celes says seriously. "It changes the Pokémon's types depending on the attacks it uses, she used that to her advantage and then knocked it out using that Type change."

            "Well then we're all tied up now." Nanoha says happily. "So then let's keep this battle rolling!"

            "Alright then!"

Jaden throws out a Poke'ball with his Noivern popping out and roaring excitedly as it starts flying into the air.

            "Alright then, Sylveon Moonblast!"

Sylveon roars out and shoots out a large blast of energy out at Noivern as it attempts to dodge the attack.

            "Okay Ven, Boomburst!"

Noivern shoots out a blast of intense sound hitting Sylveon and pushing it back.

            "Moonblast."

            "Flamethrower."

Sylveon and Noivern shoot out their attacks with the attacks colliding and both Pokémon getting hit and knocked out as everyone watches on seriously.

            "Well then it's time." Aire says seriously.

            "The final part of this battle." Vera says excitedly.

            "That's right it's showtime!" Nanoha says excitedly. "Let's make this last one intense, shall we!"

            "Right!" Jaden says excitedly.

Jaden and Nanoha throw out their Poke'balls with Jaden's Gligar and Nanoha's Gardevoir popping out as Nanoha twirls her staff around excitedly.

            "Now then, ladies and gentlemen." Nanoha says excitedly yelling out happily. "It's time to show you a true magical girl's true abilities!"

Nanoha points her staff out at Gardevoir as she looks on excitedly.

            "Now is the time MEGA-EVOLVE!"

Suddenly a blast of energy shoots off at Gardevoir as a cocoon of energy appears around it and inside of it it's gown becomes larger and thicker and the horn on its chest grows larger and splits into two as it roars out excitedly.

            "Now then let's do this Gale." Jaden says nervously. "Now Poison Jab."

Gligar charges ahead towards Gardevoir as it stands around before it repeatedly jabs at it with Gardevoir barely reacting to the attack.

            "Now Gardevoir, Psychic."

Gardevoir shoots out a psychic shockwave around it knocking Gligar back into a wall.

            "Gale, are you okay?"

Gligar forces itself off of the wall before yelling out excitedly before looking onto Gardevoir seriously.

            "Okay then, Earthquake!"

            "Moonblast!"

Gardevoir shoots off a blast of energy out at Gligar as it jumps into the air and then stomps on the ground creating a shockwave that shakes up Gardevoir and knocking it to the ground.

            "Okay then charge in and Poison Jab."

Gligar charges in as Gardevoir regains its footing and stands up.

            "Now then hold it still with Psychic."

Gardevoir looks on as Gligar nearly reaches it before Gligar is frozen in mid air as everyone with Gardevoir looking down smiling before suddenly stumbling losing concentration and then allowing Gligar to jab into Gardevoir repeatedly knocking it back.

            "What was that?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Gligar's first attack, it poisoned it with its first attack." Celes says looking onto Gligar seriously.

            "It's more determined than ever." Aire says looking on seriously. "It has the strength and passions of its allies pushing it up and strengthening it."

            "Well then we've got one attack left." Jaden says looking onto Gligar and noticing it's exhaustion.

            "I'd say we're in the same boat." Nanoha says looking onto her Gardevoir as it continues suffering from poison. "Whether you win or lose I congratulate you boy, you managed to push me into quite the corner here."

            "Thanks, and this was an exciting battle." Jaden says happily. "Okay then now, Gale charge in and Brick Break."

            "Now Gardevoir Magical Leaf."

Gligar jumps into the air and charges ahead at Gardevoir as it shoots off a set of rainbow colored leaves that chase after it and hit it as it encloses before karate chopping and rushing past Gardevoir before falling to the ground.

            "Well then I guess that's that." Nanoha says happily.

            "It looks like it is." Jaden says seriously.

As everyone looks on Gardevoir falls to the ground unconscious as Gligar forces its way up and roars out excitedly before falling to the ground as Jaden rushes to its side picking it up.

            "We did it Gale, with this we've done it." Jaden says excitedly. "We've beaten the Elite Four!"

Jaden yells out excitedly as everyone rushes to his side as Nanoha walks in front of the large doors in the back of the room as they slowly open up.

            "Now then I must congratulate you on your victory." Nanoha says happily before pointing out at Jaden. "But now you must face one final challenge, the toughest challenge you could ever face, you must face the Champion!"


	123. Ch.122: The Champion

** Ch. 122: The Champion **

 

In Pokémon League Headquarters Jaden and the others walk up the stairs headed towards the next battlefield celebrating Jaden's victory over the Elite Four.

            "That was amazing, all the fighting and you and your Pokémon were totally in sync." Vera says excitedly walking ahead of everyone. "A part of it makes me want to try my hand at fighting them, although I'm sure I'll lose."

            "Well then, if your sure you'll lose then don't bother thinking of such useless thoughts." Liam says annoyed by Vera. "This is supposed to be a serious moment, we're headed to final battle and she's ruining all the tension we're building up."

            "Well some levity is good, isn't it?" Aire asks nervously clutching her staff. "I mean I'm not even fighting and even I feel the pressure of what's going on."

            "Don't worry." Celes says seriously. "Once we confront the Champion then we can fix everything so don't lose heart just yet."

            "Yeah!" Jaden says excitedly. "My whole body's shaking, I'm so excited I can barely keep myself from running ahead and rushing into the battle."

            "Well we'll be here to back you up no matter what." Aire says blushing brightly.

            "R-R-R-right." Jaden says nervously looking at Aire.

            "Okay then let's go!" Vera says grabbing Aire and rushing ahead. "We can save the lovey dovey stuff for our victory party."

            "Wait lovey dovey, what're you talking about?" Aire says nervously as she's being pushed ahead by Vera. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

 

After a minute the group arrives in a large stadium with a see through dome showing off the night's sky as a series of torches light up in the back of the room revealing Gaius standing around with six pedestals made to look like a Salamence, Krookodile, Samurott, Gogoat, Luxray, and Lucario each one with a Poke'ball underneath it before Gaius stands up and looks on the group seriously.

            "So then you've made it past the Elite Four, that's quite a welcome surprise." Gaius says looking onto Jaden. "I must be sure to get Ai and Nanoha a cake of some kind, maybe I should give Cid and Gerome some time off."

            "What're you talking about?" Vera asks curiously. "And if cakes on the table can I have some."

            "Oh I was just thinking out loud about how I should reward the Elite Four's efforts, and I'm sure Ai was upset about losing so I must think of a way to cheer her up."

            "Well they did try their best and the battles against them were fun so they are deserving of some form of a reward." Jaden says thinking about things. "How about some kind of big party or something?"

            "Oh maybe it can be our victory party." Vera says excitedly. "Such things are better with more people right, and then we can all get cake."

            "Oh your planning a victory party, well your accomplishment must not be understated." Gaius says looking onto Jaden. "You've beaten the eight Gym Leaders and Elite Four, you've certainly improved since we met in Metis City."

            "That's right I've grown a lot stronger since then, and I've gotten stronger with every challenge I've faced reaching this moment."

            "Yes that is quite the accomplishment, no matter the outcome of this match I suggest we celebrate."

            "Hold on Gaius!" Celes says interrupting the group. "I have a couple of things to discuss with you."

            "Oh like what?"

            "I know you're not a bad person, but this region and everyone in it are living such hollow lives as everything around them slowly collapses." Celes says seriously looking onto Gaius. "And while I don't know your role in all of this I know your somehow connected to it and I have to do something to fix everything."

            "That's right." Liam says seriously. "I also have something's to talk about, my mentor Pr.Hojo left me with a great task and I mean to accomplish it no matter what."

            "Yes, we need to do everything we can to help everyone." Aire says nervously looking towards Jaden before looking towards Gaius. "Something is wrong here and it needs to be fixed, and the only way to do it is to go by you."

            "Yeah, after we fix everything we can have an even bigger party." Vera says happily.

            "I had figured this was the case." Gaius says looking onto the group seriously. "I realized from the start that you weren't simply here to cheer on your friend, and I'll surly discuss whatever grievances you have with me or anything else."

Gaius walks towards the pedestals before removing each of the Poke'balls and placing them onto his belt.

            "But this is a place of battles, if one has any words to say." Gaius says turning towards the group and staring at the seriously. "Then let them be said on the battlefield and exchanged between out fist!"

Everyone looks on seriously before they all turn their attention towards Jaden as he steps forward and pulls out one of his Poke'balls continuously staring onto Gaius seriously.

            "Of course, I'm ready to beat you and then we'll fix everything wrong with this Region."

            "Fine then let's do this!"

Jaden and Gaius throw out their Poke'balls as the balls collide in the middle of the arena before bouncing back with Jaden's Noivern and Gaius's Salamence popping out with both Pokémon roaring out with the air around them shaking with the force of their deafening roars.

 

Meanwhile outside of Pokémon League Headquarters a group of people wander about encircling the area as Amadeus steps in front of the doorway before they open widely with Diane standing around holding onto a pen.

            "So then how have things proceeded?" Amadeus asks curiously.

            "Everything is going according to plan on my end, how about your end?"

As the group stands around Fiore, Erutus, Victoria, and Praline step in front of the larger group each one holding onto a Key Stone as a woman with long red hair in a business suit walks in front of them before handing each of them odd devices and then turning her attention to Diane and handing her a similar device.

            "I've completed everything at the research lab, and cleaned up as ordered." She says turning her attention towards Amadeus.

            "Good work I can always count on you Einheria."

            "Whatever, let's just hurry this up." Victoria says annoyed.

            "I must say, the heat around here is quite harsh on the skin." Fiore says checking himself in the mirror.

            "If time is money then standing around here wasting it is wasting money." Erutus says annoyed.

            "Well whatever we do, I have a show to start soon so let's hurry up." Praline says looking on annoyed.

            "well now all of you are quite impatient." Amadeus says looking onto the group. "Well soon we'll have all the time in the world so let's take our time if we can."

            "Just hurry up and make your decision." Raymond says walking in front of everyone. "If you're taking the time now then do it."

            "Alright then." Diane says happily before a figure floats down and lands behind her. "Now then everyone, let's begin. Immortals move out!"


	124. Ch.123: The champion pt.2

** Ch. 123: The Champion pt.2 **

 

Years ago in the garden of the Signus Manor in the middle of a some large hedges inside a small gazebo a young Gaius sits around inside of it reading a large book.

            "This world is inhabited by creatures called Pokémon, for some people Pokémon are pets, others use them for fights......"  Gaius says reading his book out loud before looking up towards the sky. "Some people use Pokémon for fights.....I wonder what that looks like."

Gaius looks around before noticing a small girl in a fluffy dress sitting around the garden staring off into the distance.

            "Diane, I wonder what she's doing?" Gaius says before walking towards her and suddenly stopping.

            "GAIUS!!!" A voice cries out from nearby. "Come inside, it's time for your lessons."

            "Coming Mother." Gaius turns back around and sees Diane before she looks at him and rushes off. "Well then, it's time to get to class."

 

Inside a small classroom with a single desk Gaius stands around as a man in a suit stands in front of a chalk board lecturing the young boy.

            "Pr.Hojo, I have a question for you." Gaius says lifting his head from his papers.

            "Oh what is it young one." Pr.Hojo says with a large grin on his face. "Your normally so quiet in these lessons."

            "I wanted to ask about fighting with Pokémon."

            "Fighting with Pokémon?" Pr.Hojo asks before laughing loudly confusing Gaius. "Is this what they say are the privileges of the rich, or is it their carelessness."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Your well aware of the calamitous war over eighty years ago correct, or have you been not listening to our lessons?"

            "I know about the war." Gaius says seriously. "What does that have to do with anything?"

            "The war damaged everything, it almost completely destroyed the Region, changed the environment, and there were so many lives lost." Pr.Hojo says explaining things. "Even to this day the Pokémon population has yet returned to its previous levels."

            "I asks again, what does that have to do with my question?"

            "Well at the current time, Pokémon Battles are something the average person cannot enjoy or imagine. It's something frivolous that at this time people cannot afford." Pr.Hojo says walking over to Gaius. "With the luxury you live in you may be able to afford it, but not the average person. It is something that has been lost to us because of the folly of our ancestors."

            "That sounds sad." Gaius says looking towards the ground.

            "May I ask why the sudden curiosity about Pokémon Battles?"

            "Well I was reading this old book and I found some information about Pokémon Battles." Gaius says explaining things. "I had wanted to use these to find a way to connect with Diane."

            "Oh your little sister out there?" Pr.Hojo says staring out of the window and seeing the young Diane sitting in the garden. "Why not just go out there and talk to her?"

            "I cannot, my Mother forbids me from talking to Diane." Gaius says thinking about things. "The book had said that Pokémon battles were something that could be used by people to connect with others and I figured that would help me."

            "So you seek to connect with others, are you lonely?"

            "I am, Mother does not allow me to do much aside from study so that I may take over the family after Father."

            "Well at that rate you'll never be able to take over for your father if you never get from under your mother's thumb as you are."

Gaius looks on before Pr.Hojo starts walking out of the room.

            "That will be all for today, I look forward what you decide to do."

            "What I decide to do?"

 

A while later at a large table Gaius sits around on the back end as a woman with long black hair in a large dress sits around staring down on the young boy as he eats away at his dinner.

            "Gaius, how was today's lesson?" She asks happily.

            "It was fine Mother, it was very informative like the others."

            "Oh really, that's nice." She says smiling happily. "You must study hard to take after your father, he is a strong wise man after all."

            "Yes Mother."

As the pair sit around a large bell is heard from the door as a butler walks in seriously looking on the pair.

            "My Young Lord Gaius and My Lady Hera, Lord Noctagal has returned to manor and is waiting to see the Young Lord Gaius."

            "Fine then." Hera says seriously before looking onto Gaius. "Well you heard him your father's waiting to see you, don't keep him waiting."

            "Yes Mother, I will be on my way." Gaius says before getting out of his chair and rushes off towards the door.

 

A minute later Gaius walks down a large hallway before making his way to an open door at the back of the hallway, as he peeks inside he sees a large room covered in books and maps as a large man with short black hair stands around looking through the various papers.

            "Well then, Gaius what're you doing there come in come in." The man says noticing Gaius. "I know I haven't been around much, but I do hope you have not forgotten about your dear father."

Gaius walks into the room and rushes up to the man's side excitedly.

            "Dad, I'm so happy to see you."

            "As I am you son." He says before looking on. "I had heard that you asked Pr.Hojo about Pokémon Battles in your last lesson."

            "Did I do something wrong, I was just curious after I read that book."

Noctagal laughs loudly before reaching for something from behind his desk, pulling out a Pokémon egg and handing it to Gaius.

            "Gaius, inside of here is a Pokémon who'll hatch and become your partner." Noctagal says happily. "If you can work together with your Pokémon and grow and become a strong trainer I sure you'll be able to do things much better than I."

            "But your an amazing person Father."

            "Not that amazing." Noctagal says looking down. "There are something's even I cannot do with my power alone, that is the same for everyone. These are something's you need the help of other people to do."

Gaius looks on seriously holding onto the egg and looking up at the man.

            "Now then it's time I told you about a little secret our family's been keeping for years."

            "A secret?"

            "Yes, now follow me."

Noctagal presses a hidden button under his desk as a bookshelf moves revealing a large staircase leading downstairs.

            "What is that?"

            "You'll see." Noctagal says holding his hand out to Gaius as the young boy grabs it. "Now then let's get a move on shall we."

The pair walk down into the staircase as the bookshelf moves into place blocking the pathway as from the cracked door Diane looks on seriously staring at the desk and bookshelf.

            "A secret?"


	125. Ch.124: The Champion pt.3

** Ch. 124: The Champion pt.3 **

 

Years ago a young Gaius runs around the garden of the Signus Manor followed behind his Riolu before both of them lay on the ground laughing loudly, while this goes on Hera watches from inside the manor looking on annoyed by the goings on.

            "I wish his father wouldn't have given him that thing." Hera says annoyed. "He should be inside studying and not wasting his time playing with that thing."

            "Well Ms.Signus his dear daddy thinks it's a good idea for him to be a kid for once instead of sticking his head in a book." Pr.Hojo says walking up to her. "You should just let him be a kid and enjoy everything."

            "Well he's not a normal child, he's the heir to the entire Signus family." Hera says seriously. "That essentially means that he's one who's going to take over the responsibility of taking control of this entire Region."

            "While yes he will, but at the moment he's just a kid barely ten years old so just let him be a kid for a change."

            "Oh just shut up brother." Hera says walking off annoyed.

            "Happy to talk to you to sis."

 

A while later Gaius sits around the garden alongside Riolu looking into a book of Pokémon before stopping on a picture of a Lucario.

            "You see Riolu, this is what you'll evolve into when we can get stronger." Gaius says happily pointing to the picture.

Looking at it Riolu cries happily before getting up and running around.

            "Okay then, we'll keep playing for a bit more." Gaius says happily.

As Riolu runs around happily it trips over something and falls to the ground before it gets up noticing a sleeping Skorupi that it awakened before both Pokémon start yelling at each other.

            "Get away from Scorpion." Diane says running up to the pair and blocking Riolu from Skorupi. "If you're going to bully anyone bully me."

            "Wait Diane, it was just an accident." Gaius says running up to the group. "Just a simple accident, nothing to get worked up about and no one's bullying anyone."

            "Fine then." Diane says picking up Skorupi and walks off annoyed. "Just don't bully me or Scorpion, and leave the both of us alone."

            "How about we play together?" Gaius asks reaching his hand out to Diane.

Diane scoffs at him before walking off annoyed before turning around horrified and rushing towards and past Gaius.

            "Father!" Diane screams out concerned.

As Gaius turns around he sees Noctagal covered in injuries attempting to walk towards the manor using a large cane before falling over to the ground.

            "Dad!"

 

A while later Gaius and Diane stay by their father's bedside after his injuries have been patched up as Pr.Hojo and Hera stand by the door side and look in seriously.

            "What happened to him?" Hera asks concerned.

            "I don't know, but his wounds have been taken care of and while he might be missing his leg he's fine for the most part." Pr.Hojo says seriously. "Only thing we can do is see if he'll recover."

            "Fine then." Hera says walking off annoyed.

 

A while later as Diane sleeps alongside her Skorupi Gaius looks on his father as he awakens to the children.

            "Hey there you guys." Noctagal says groggily barely able to move.

            "Dad!" Gaius yells out happily.

            "Calm it down Gaius, I don't want to wake up your sister."  Noctagal says seriously. "Now do you remember that secret I told you about a while ago?"

            "Yeah."

            "Well I failed, I failed and now I can't continue our families goal." Noctagal says seriously. "Gaius, I'd hate to ask this of you but you must go out there and finish things."

            "But Dad, I'm just a kid I don't even know where to start looking for it."

            "Don't worry, you can have access to my study and my notes, but don't forget your goal no matter what." Noctagal says seriously before passing out. "And don't forget you can't do everything on your own."

As Gaius stays by his father's side looking on seriously Diane looks on secretly pretending to be asleep.

 

The next day Gaius alongside his Riolu searches through his father's notes and books looking for some form of a clue as what to do next.

            "Okay then, we need more trainers, strong trainers." Gaius says seriously. "And I think I know how."

Gaius opens up a large books showing eight silhouette alongside eight small badges.

            "These are Gym Leader's their the pillars of the Pokémon League alongside the Elite Four and a Champion." Gaius says seriously thinking about things. "If Dad said that we have to gather strong trainers then I think this is the way to do it, if we make a challenge then eventually stronger and stronger trainers will come."

Riolu looks on happily before Gaius looks down seriously.

            "But we'll need strong trainers to become the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four." Gaius says thinking about things. "And according to Pr.Hojo there aren't that many strong trainers left if any Pokémon trainers left in the region."

Gaius looks on seriously before getting up and starting to walk out of the room.

            "I know what I have to do, I can't stick around here forever." Gaius says seriously before turning to Riolu. "I have to go out on a journey, will you go with me?"

Riolu jumps up happily before grabbing Gaius's hand.

            "Right then, let's go!"

 

A while later Gaius stands in front of the manor as everyone inside sleeps as he walks off alongside Riolu into the distance.

            "Sitting around I can't accomplish anything, I have to grow stronger." Gaius says to himself seriously. "And I can't do that alone, I need strong trainers and once I find enough strong trainers I'm sure we can do it, we can find Xerneas."


	126. Ch.125: The Champion pt.4

** Ch. 125: The Champion pt.4 **

 

In the Pokémon League's final chamber Jaden stands opposite Gaius as Aire and the others watch on nervously from the sidelines with Jaden's Noivern and Gaius's Krookodile in the middle of the field with Noivern barely holding on.

            "Now Krookodile, Stone Edge!" Gaius yells out seriously.

Krookodile stomps on the ground as several sharpened stones surround it before they launch out at Noivern and slam into it knocking it to the ground and knocking it out.

            "I wasn't expecting you to switch out your Salamence right out of the gate." Jaden says looking on nervously at Noivern. "I figured you'd be strong but this is ridiculous."

            "Have you lost your nerve?" Gaius asks seriously.

As Jaden stands there nervously everyone looks on feeling an intense pressure coming from Gaius that seems to be suffocating everything in the area.

            "What's going on with him, I've never felt this kind of pressure from anyone in my life." Celes says looking on Gaius. "Is this the power of someone who's earned the title of Champion?"

            "It feels like there's an anvil crushing me, I can barely manage to stand against it and I'm not even fighting." Vera says swearing intensely.

            "No wonder the Elite Four follow after him, with such a force of will." Liam says shaking nervously as he looks at his hand. "It must be ten times worse for Jaden, fighting him."

            "That man's Aura is suffocating." Aire says leaning on her staff. "I've never seen anything like this, even Raymond's Aura isn't this strong."

Suddenly Jaden laughs out loudly echoing throughout the entire arena.

            "My body's shaking, I'm sweating uncontrollably, my hearts beating out of control, and I'm sure I'm on the verge of collapsing." Jaden says looking onto Gaius seriously before smiling happily with a large grin. "But this feeling, this feeling is the greatest in the world!"

Gaius smiles happily looking onto Jaden as Jaden pulls out another Poke'ball.

            "Now then let's continue our battle, Jaden!"

Jaden throws out his Poke'ball with his Greninja popping out as Gaius returns his Krookodile to its Poke'ball before throwing out another with a Samurott popping out.

            "He switched again, why?" Aire asks curiously.

            "This is all a test, he's using his individual Pokémon to test Jaden's." Celes says seriously. "But what is he testing?"

            "Now Gen, Dark Pulse."

            "Samurott, X-Scissor."

Greninja charges ahead towards Samurott before shooting off a blast of dark energy, only for Samurott to pull out its Seamitars and stands on its hind legs before slashing away through the energy and slashing into Greninja knocking it back with the force of the blow.

            "Gen, Return." Jaden says returning Greninja to its Poke'ball. "Now then, let's go Tik!"

Jaden throws out his Poke'ball with his Galvantula popping out and roaring out seriously.

            "So then your switching your Pokémon now as well?" Gaius asks curiously. "It seems like your starting to evolve in this battle as well."

            "Of course, if I don't change then I'll get crushed under your weight." Jaden says looking on seriously. "Now then let's keep this up, Tik Thunderbolt!"

Galvantula shoots off a burst of electricity out at Samurott as Gaius returns it to its Poke'ball and as he starts selecting another one, one of the balls starts shaking intensely before Gaius pulls it off his belt.

            "It seems like my partner cannot hold off any longer." Gaius says happily as he holds up the Poke'ball. "I was hoping to test you a bit more, but now it's time for this battle to end. I hope you can surpass this wall!"

Gaius throws out the Poke'ball with his Lucario popping out and standing around seriously staring off at Galvantula.

            "Now then it's time to begin this." Gaius says reaching in his pocket and pulling out a glove with a stone on it. "It's time for Mega Evolution!"

Gaius presses the stone with a burst of energy emerging from it and hitting Lucario becoming a large cocoon around it. Inside the cocoon Lucario's body slims slightly with the fur on its torso extending, with the appendages on its head growing longer, more spikes appearing on its body, and various parts of its body turning crimson. As the metamorphosis ends Lucario breaks apart the cocoon before charging ahead intensely towards Galvantula.

            "Now Blaze Kick!"

As Lucario charges ahead it's feet become engulfed in flames before it kicks Galvantula with an intense force knocking it deep into a nearby wall and knocking it out.

            "That was so fast, I could barely see it." Vera says surprised.

            "It knocked it out with only one attack." Liam says surprised. "I know that when Pokémon Mega Evolve they surpass their limits, but now strong is that thing."

            "The Aura surrounding it, it's so intense." Aire says seriously unable to look away from the Lucario. "It's so strong and the pressure surrounding it is so intense, but at the same time it seems kind of warm and gentle."

As everyone looks on Jaden throws out another one of his Poke'balls with is Togetic popping out as it charges ahead towards Lucario.

            "There's no way he can win against that right? If so then why is he still trying so hard fighting?" Liam asks seriously.

            "At this point it's a matter of pride, if he gives up now then he'll never be able to live with himself as a Trainer." Celes says seriously. "And besides if he manages to defeat that Lucario then metaphorically he'd win this battle and beat Gaius."

            "So at this point it's just a battle of wills." Vera says seriously.

As everyone looks on Togetic is knocked out by Lucario as it stands over it with Jaden throwing out another Poke'ball with his Gligar popping out.

            "You haven't lost your nerve yet?" Gaius asks curiously. "Your stamina at this point is impressive, and your will is quite strong."

            "Of course it is." Jaden says exhausted barely able to stand up anymore. "I won't lose to you like a pathetic newbie."

            "Fine then, keep going!"

            "Right Gale, Earthquake!"

Gligar stomps on the ground making a shockwave across it as Lucario jumps into the air avoiding the attack as it stares down at Gligar.

            "Aura Sphere."

As Lucario starts to fall to the ground it gathers up a large sphere of energy before it lands and shoots off a blast of intensive energy at Gligar as it flies up to try to avoid the attack but the attack follows it and eventually hits it knocking it out.

            "Okay then, Gen let's go." Jaden throws out a Poke'ball with his Greninja popping out exhausted from its previous bout against Samurott. "I know you're tired, but we can't give up."

Greninja cries out seriously forcing itself and rushing ahead towards Lucario.

            "Scald!"

            "Thunder Punch!"

Greninja jumps into the air and then shoots of a blast of scalding water out at Lucario as it forces its way through the attack with its fist electrified before it punches Greninja knocking it out with the force of the attack, but as Lucario lands it stumbles as it's body is engulfed in flames that subside quickly.

            "He managed to burn it." Aire sys happily.

            "It's not over yet, Jaden literally only has one Pokémon left and can't actually win this battle anymore." Celes says restraining herself. "But if he manages to beat Lucario then that means he'll win in one sense."

As Jaden looks on he pulls out his last Poke'ball and throws it out with his Blaziken looking on seriously at Lucario as the two Pokémon start to square off against each other.

            "So then that must be the Pokémon from back in Foris City." Gaius says looking at Blaziken. "It looks like it's grown much stronger since back then."

            "Of course, ever since I fought you that time we've been waiting for this chance to get you back for beating us back then and even now I'll call this battle a win as long as I manage to beat you and Lucario!" Jaden says seriously. "Now Axel, Blaze Kick!"

            "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Blaziken charges ahead towards with its feet engulfed in flames Lucario as it gathers a ball of energy in its hands before it grows larger and larger and shoots a massive blast of energy out at Blaziken, as everyone looks on Blaziken jumps over the blast and kicks into Lucario knocking it back before it's body is engulfed in flames before they quickly subside.

            "He hit it!" Aire says excitedly.

            "It's not over yet." Celes says nervously.

As everyone looks on Lucario stands about before smiling at Blaziken with Blaziken smiling back.

            "It seems like the next move might be the final part of this battle." Gaius says seriously smiling at Jaden. "Now then Jaden, let's end this!"

            "Right!"

            "Night Slash!"

            "Shadow Claw!"

Blaziken and Lucario charge ahead towards each other before colliding in the center of the arena setting off a large shockwave forcing everything in the area back a bit as they continue to exchange blows, suddenly Blaziken stumbles and seeing this Lucario takes the opportunity and creates an Aura Sphere hitting Blaziken in point blank range with the attack knocking it out with the force of the attack.

            "This battle is over!" Gaius says seriously.

As the battle concludes Jaden falls to the ground exhausted as the others rush to his side as Lucario reverts to its original form and Gaius walks up to Jaden.

            "You are quite strong indeed, but you have much to improve on." Gaius says seriously looking down on Jaden, before starting to walk off.

            "Wait, Gaius!" Celes yells out seriously. "I still have things to talk to you about!"

            "If you have things to discuss come with me." Gaius says seriously. "I was hoping to get all of your help with something, that I need strong Trainers for."

            "Well what is it?" Vera asks concerned.

            "We'll discuss it when I show it to you."

            "Show what?" Liam asks concerned.

            "The power source of this facility and something that you all might be interested in." Gaius says seriously. "The Legendary Pokémon Yveltal."


	127. Ch.126: Yveltal

** Ch. 126: Yveltal **

 

In the basement of the Pokémon League Headquarters the group walks down a large staircase headed deep inside of the facility.

            "Wait you have Yveltal here?" Celes asks curiously. "Why is such a thing here?"

            "Celes, you were never a patient girl." A voice says from ahead of the group.

As the group looks on they find the Elite Four members standing around waiting around for the group before Ai rushes up to Gaius.

            "Are you okay?"

            "I'm fine, I had a bit of fun because of the battle. How are you Ai?"

            "I'm fine, but my head hurt a bit."

            "Come on Ai, let's take a nap." Nanoha says happily.

            "No, I wanna stay with Gaius."

            "Okay then Ai just stick close to me." Gerome says reaching out his hands.

            "Fine." Ai says reluctantly.

            "Master, I've finished the repairs I could do." Claus says walking into the room. "I still couldn't fix the output/input issue."

            "Well I never expected that you would, I just wanted you to fix something's I couldn't." Cid says jokingly.

            "Wait Grandfather Brother, why are you both here and do you both know what's going on?" Celes asks confused.

            "I've been aware of the goings on since I've joined the Elite Four, and I've been keeping it a secret because of how serious this is."

            "But why keep this a secret, and what exactly is going on?" Liam asks confused.

Gaius steps in front of the group and looks on them seriously.

            "If you step forward you will not be able to turn away from the path I will lay out for you."

The group stands around thinking about things before Jaden steps forward towards Gaius.

            "I don't really have much in all this." Jaden says seriously thinking about things. "But I think we should hear Gaius out, you all agreed he's not a bad person so maybe we could all work together."

The group looks on seriously before Vera and Aire step up seriously.

            "I agree, let's do it!" Vera says excitedly.

            "I'll work alongside you." Aire says blushing brightly. "Besides I wanna help fix everything."

Everyone looks back at Liam and Celes as they continue to stand around.

            "I agree that Gaius is a good person, but I still cannot put my trust in him all the way." Liam says thinking about things. "If he's had Yveltal the whole time then why did he never do anything, Pr.Hojo's findings said that Yveltal's energy would eventually cause the destruction of this region."

            "So you were Pr.Hojo's apprentice." Gaius says looking on Liam. "I cannot tell you to put your whole trust in me at the moment, but I will do whatever I can to make you believe in me."

Liam steps forward leaving Celes behind as she stands around clutching her right arm.

            "Grandfather, I can't put my faith in Gaius right now." Celes says seriously before she loosens her grip and stares forward towards Cid. "But I'll put my faith in you and follow you, Grandfather and Brother."

Gaius looks on everyone before walking forward towards a wall before pressing a hidden button causing a hidden doorway to move showing a new room.

            "Okay then everyone, let's begin the discussion."

 

The group walks into the other room seeing a large circular room with a large platform in the center before the platform opens up and a large white cocoon emerges from underneath it with various tubes and wires connected to it as Cid and Claus rush to the side of various machines lined across the room.

            "What is this?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "The Aura coming from this is suffocating, it seems like just standing her is draining me." Aire says looking on.

            "Is this really a Pokémon?" Celes asks concerned.

Gaius steps in front of the group and looks on them seriously.

            "During the war eighty years ago one Pokémon emerged during the chaos and strife to take advantage of everything, that Pokémon was Yveltal." Gaius says seriously explaining things. "Both sides attempted to capture the beast and various times they both have managed to conscript it's ability for their forces before the tail end of the war this Pokémon disappeared. In truth my ancestors managed to take it from those who seeked to use its powers for destruction and sealed it away in hopes that it would end the conflict."

Everyone looks on seriously as they look at the cocoon.

            "So then your ancestors took this thing away and didn't want anyone to use it, then why is it still here?" Liam asks curiously unable to look away from the cocoon.

            "After the war had ended the goal of the Signus family became to find a way to safely awaken it and set it free, that has been my goal since the day that I started out as a Pokémon Trainer."

            "So then you became a trainer to awaken this thing safely?" Celes asks confused.

            "Yes, the only way to awaken Yveltal successfully is to find its counterpart in Xerneas, when they both awaken at the same time Yveltal's natural abilities to destroy everything will be canceled out and the region could be repaired."

Everyone looks on stunned as Celes stares off in disbelief.

            "What the hell!" Celes yells out confused as she starts clasping her head. "What's going on? If that's the truth then what about my parents? Why does my head hurt so much?"

            "Celes what's wrong?" Aire asks concerned.

            "I don't know, my head won't stop hurting."

            "So then my guess was right." Cid says seriously.

            "Grandfather?"

            "Oh dear Celes, of course your head's hurting it's been sometime since you've checked in." A voice says from behind the group. "I haven't had a chance to update the Hypnosis."

As the group turns around Amadeus stands around alongside some uniformed goons.

            "Who are you?" Gaius asks curiously.

            "You may not know me, but I know of you and your filthy traitorous Signus family." Amadeus says seriously. "But I guess I should introduce myself, I am Amadeus of the resistance or I guess I should say Team Immortal."

            "Team Immortal?" The group asks in unison.

            "I don't care who you are, but your all trespassing!" Nanoha yells out annoyed pulling out a Poke'ball. "Go, Gardevoir Moonblast!"

Gardevoir pops out of the Poke'ball before gathering up and then shooting off a large blast of energy.

            "Deoxys, Defense form." A voice says behind Amadeus.

Suddenly a figure appears in front of the group taking the blast and as the dust settles a Deoxys appears in its Defense form before morphing into its Normal form as Diane walks up and stands next to the Pokémon.

            "Diane?"

            "Hello there big brother." Diane says with a large smile on her face.


	128. Ch.127: Rise of Team Immortal

** Ch. 127: Rise of Team Immortal **

 

In Pokémon League Headquarters Jaden and the others alongside the Elite Four, Gaius, and Claus stand against Amadeus and Diane with a group of oddly dressed individuals standing behind them and a Deoxys standing next to Diane.

            "Diane, what are you doing?" Gaius asks looking at Diane seriously.

            "I'm sure she's trying to stop the bad guys." Ai says rushing in front of Gaius. "Right Diane?"

            "Your right Ai, I'm working at beating the bad guys." Diane says looking down at Ai before looking at staring at Gaius. "I'm working towards getting rid of all the bad people across the Region, starting with my dear Brother."

            "Diane!?" Gaius screams out seriously. "I don't know what's going on, but even if you are my sister I will not allow you to disrupt the peace across this land."

            "Oh Brother, you don't have much of a choice."

            "WAIT!" Celes screams out enraged. "What's going on?"

            "Oh Celes, I'm sorry to say that I had you under my control this whole time." Amadeus says seriously. "I used my Alakazam's Hypnosis to control you mind and make you see what I wanted you to see and you'd do whatever I asked of your own will and volition."

            "I had figured." Cid says seriously.

            "Master?" Claus asks concerned.

            "If you had used any other control means she would've lost some of her abilities and that's something you wouldn't want to happen so you'd do whatever you could to make her believe that the decisions were her own." Cid says seriously. "A part of me respects how clever you are and another part wants to rid you to shreds for touching my Granddaughter."

            "Enough of all this!" Jaden yells out annoyed by the goings on. "I don't know what's going on, someone please explain the situation?"

            "Well you are all new to the situation." Amadeus says thinking about things. "So then let me say this to all of you, if you could would you want to live forever?"

            "What?" Liam asks curiously. "Such a thing is an impossibility, physical bodies are not able to sustain themselves forever, even if you remove catastrophic injuries cells naturally degenerate overtime and your body cannot maintain itself forever. On top of that there's mental degeneration and other various factors."

            "Oh it's possible, and the proof's behind you." Gaius says pointing at the sleeping Yveltal. "This Pokémon alongside it's counterpoint Xerneas are able to create a pattern for eternal life, with Xerneas's ability to create infinite energy and Yveltal's ability to absorb said energy these two can grant you eternal life."

            "That's just a ridicules theory made up by a fool." Gaius says seriously.

            "Oh Brother, that fool is our dear Grandfather didn't Father teach you to be more respectful of your ancestors." Daine says happily. "And Grandfather's theory is sound, but it lacks all the power necessary."

            "Theory?" Vera asks confused.

            "That is all you non members can know." Amadeus says seriously holding out his hand. "Now then everyone, if you're curious then there are plenty of open positions for you to join up with us, so then anyone interested?"

Everyone stands around looking on Amadeus with disdain before Jaden points his hand at Amadeus and Diane.

            "I don't know what you're doing or any of this immortality stuff, but it sounds to me like you hurt my friends and a bunch of other people, so you all seem like the worst sort of people!" Jaden enraged by the group.

            "I have to agree, your logic is unfounded and theory preposterous." Liam says seriously.

            "Yeah, and besides living forever would get boring after a while." Vera says rushing to Liam's side.

As everyone looks on Aire looks on at Deoxys before recognizing the Pokémon.

            "You were the ones who were at the mountains looking at that meteor." Aire says looking on them seriously before focusing on Diane.

            "Oh you were the one from back then with Ms.Root, if you must know we were getting the final piece to perfect Deoxys."

As everyone looks on Deoxys starts making grey duplicates of itself as the start to fly around and fill up the room, before Diane pulls out a pen pressing the button on it with a stone tip coming out of it and all the Deoxys in the room transforming into their Attack Form.

            "That meteor gave us Attack Form, if you're curious to know."

            "So you use the pin to hold back the radiation from the meteor and press it to switch Deoxys's forms." Gaius says looking at the pen before pulling out a Poke'ball. "You were always quite clever Diane, but your I won't let you have your way!"

Lucario comes rushing out of the Poke'ball charging at Diane before she pulls out one kicking up a large cloud of dust and as it clears Drapion appears sitting on top of Lucario with Diane sitting a top of it.

            "Oh, Brother I was hoping to defeat your Pokémon to make my revenge all the sweeter."

            "Revenge?" Gaius asks as he returns Lucario to its Poke'ball.

            "Of course, for the way you and Father treated me." Daine says seriously. "I will not allow you to have the last laugh in this life!"

            "You fool, your under that man's control."

            "That's foolish, I am in control of myself and now one's controlling me at all!"

Daine signals the Deoxys as they swarm all over the group flying above them as they circle around each other.

            " _Hello there Amadeus!_ " Victoria's voice says over the speakers " _We've gotten complete control over the engine room and Einheria's on the way to you._ "

            "Well then we'll soon begin."

            "Engine room?" Celes asks curiously. "Why does this place have an engine room?"

            "Master and I were working to accomplish his dream." Claus says seriously. "But we could never get the designs correct."

            "Actually....." Cid says nervously with everyone looking on him. "I managed to complete the designs and was well underway with the conversion."

Everyone looks on Gaius seriously as a red haired woman walks up to Amadeus's side.

            "The systems are sound we're ready to take flight whenever you are." She says seriously.

            "Good then, everyone start the flight and let us rise!"

 

Outside on the mountain the Pokémon League Headquarters building starts to rumble around before various propellers emerge from it and sparks of electricity emerge as the building starts to hover off the ground, suddenly a large burst comes from underneath it as it flies off into the sky before a platform emerges from its lowest floor and then stabilizes before it starts flying towards the north.

 

Meanwhile in the inside of the building the group stands around shaken up as they regain their footing and look on seriously.

            "How, how did you do this?" Cid asks confused.

            "You said that you were converting it so it could fly, so why are you confused Master?"

            "I was never able to find the right energy source, everything I used burned out during the conversion process and it'd fail to fly."

            "Is that why the building jumped every so often?" Nanoha asks confused. "Why on earth did you do something like that?"

            "I did it for science!" Cid says seriously.

            "And we must thank you for that." Einheria says seriously. "It is because of the work of you and others like you that our plans are coming to fruition."

            "You." Liam says seriously. "I recognize you, your that woman who took over the research lab!"

            "Oh you are Pr.Hojo's little apprentice, we were worried about whatever he had left hidden but in the end that worry was unfounded and our plans go along unheeded."

            "You all still have not answered my question." Amadeus says seriously. "Will any of you join us in our mission and join us in immortality."

            "Ai." Daine says reaching out her hand after dismounting her Drapion. "Please come over here, I will not allow you to become a sacrifice."

            "Sacrifice?" Everyone asks confused.

            "Yes, the energy we need to complete our immortality will be granted to us by the people of the Aevum Region, we will use the people of this region as stepping stones and achieve a level akin to gods!" Amadeus says seriously.

Ai steps away hiding behind Gaius.

            "Diane, something's wrong something's wrong with all of this." Ai says nervously.

            "Well then Daine she rejected our proposal, so what now?"

            "We have no choice." Diane says coldly. "We will purge them and begin the search for Xerneas."

            "Diane!" Ai yells out concerned.

            " _Sir we've got a problem._ " Fiore says over the speakers nervously. " _We are unable to control the flight mechanics and we're flying out of control, at this rate we'll hit the Dividing Line!_ "

Everyone looks on stunned as they collide into a large force outside the building before the wall is torn off revealing a large sandstorm.

            "Well then I guess that'll be a fitting way to get rid of you regardless." Amadeus says seriously.

Diane snaps her hands before the Deoxys replicas charge towards the group as they all send out their Pokémon to defend themselves with the Pokémon of the Elite Four fighting off exhaustedly.

            "What's going on with their Pokémon?" Aire asks curiously.

            "I tampered with the Healing Machines in the Elite Four's chambers, after one use they'd become useless and only heal the bare minimum." Diane says explaining things. "I figured the Elite Four would be noble and let their opponent go first before healing their own Pokémon."

The Deoxys replicas force the group back more and more pushing them towards the edge as Gaius stands around looking at Diane seriously.

            "You Amadeus, I will stop you no matter what." Gaius says seriously. "I will not allow you to have your way!"

Suddenly Gaius walks backwards and jumps off the edge into the sandstorm before the members of the Elite Four look on each other before following his lead alongside their Pokémon.

            "Master?" Claus asks curiously. "Fine then Master."

Claus pulls out a switch before pressing it causing an explosion that resounds through the building before jumping out into sandstorm.

            "Brother, Grandfather!" Celes screams out seriously.

            "What was that?" Amadeus asks confused into his Poke'gear.

            " _It seems like Claus set his bike to explode, it only caused some minor damage nothing to worry about._ " Erutus says over the speakers.

            "Well then whatever they have planned, I doubt they'd be able to pull anything off." Diane says seriously. "Now then to deal with you all."

            "Wait, didn't I tell you not to hurt Aire." A voice says amongst the crowd.

As everyone looks on Raymond walks out of the crowd and stands next to Diane looking on her seriously.

            "That was the deal."

            "Raymond, what're you doing?" Aire asks seriously.

            "I joined with these people in order to protect all of us." Raymond says seriously. "We Aura Knights can become the eternal guardians of the Region like our order is supposed to be."

Aire looks on stunned before clutching her staff.

            "You're not acting like yourself Raymond."

            "I assure you that I'm not under anyone's control." Raymond says before looking on Jaden. "I'll protect you all no matter what."

As Aire steps forward the Deoxys replicas start forcing the others towards the edge before Aire joins their side.

            "Whatever is going on, I'll be no part of this." Aire says seriously.

Suddenly the group is pushed off of the edge as Aire clutches onto Jaden, before the whole group is encompassed by the raging storm.

            " _Sir it appears that we've managed to gain control of the flight mechanism._ " Fiore says over the speakers. " _We are now beginning the next phase of the plan._ "

            "Good then, everything's going well isn't it?" Diane asks Amadeus seriously before she starts walking off. "I'll leave you to it as I narrow down the points of interest."

            "Good then."

As Diane leaves Einheria walks up to Amadeus seriously.

            "Sir, should we remove her?"

            "No, she is still of use to me." Amadeus says seriously. "But soon we will purge all that remains of the filthy Signus Family, and then we will remove our fears of death to gain our  eternity."


	129. Ch.128: Region in Chaos

** Ch. 128: Region in Chaos **

 

In Visbilis City in the Police Headquarters Goemon rushes alongside his Weavile bursting through a large door into Sarutobi's office where he sits behind his desk drinking tea.

            "Sir, we've got some trouble." Goemon says panicking.

            "Goemon, if this is like the last time you burst down my door then I assure you it's not a bad situation." Sarutobi says trying to ignore Goemon. "And if this is exactly like last time and your embarrassed by a pink uniform then spares are in the basement with the other spare equipment."

            "Sir I haven't had a laundry mix up in years." Goemon says annoyed. "But that's not it, it's something way way worse."

            "Fine then what is it?"

Goemon digs in his uniform and pulls out his Poke'gear handing it to Sarutobi seriously.

            "Just turn this on."

As Sarutobi turns on the Poke'gear odd music starts playing on it before a man starts monologuing.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

            "What is this?" Sarutobi asks confused.

            "I don't know, this just started playing about an hour ago and I've gotten reports that the Pokémon League buildings moved somehow and is flying in the sky."

            "What exactly is going on?"

Suddenly a man in ninja gear appears in the middle of the room bowing to Sarutobi before looking at him seriously.

            "Sir we've gotten reports of odd Pokémon flying across the Region snatching whoever they come across and moving to Centrum City and they're apparently being lead by some oddly dressed people." He says seriously looking at Sarutobi. "We've looked into it and found that these Pokémon are the Pokémon Deoxys."

Sarutobi gets out of his chair and stares out of his window before facing the pair.

            "Both of you head into the city and lead the civilians out of town, inform anyone in the field to do the same and do what they can to protect them." Sarutobi says ordering the pair before they solute him and rush off. "Oh and Goemon......I've been thinking a lot about who'll succeed me....."

            "Don't you dare finish that statement old man." Goemon says seriously turning back around to Sarutobi. "We'll get through this crisis and then things will go back to normal like always."

            "Fine then, but you are officially field commander during the crisis."

            "Yes Sir!"

Goemon rushes off leaving Sarutobi behind as he stares out his window.

            "Well then things aren't going as I would have liked them to, but who could've imagined something like this would ever happen." Sarutobi says seriously picking up a Poke'ball from under his desk. "Well then come on my old friend, let's do what we can."

 

Outside in the city people rush around attempting to get out of town as Goemon jumps around the rooftops alongside his Weavile before landing on the ground next to another officer.

            "Status report."

            "Uh....Sir, we've started moving people out of town and we've gotten a number of people out already." He says nervously to Goemon. "But we have no idea where they should go once they're out of town."

            "Take them to the Gnome Tunnels, there we can hide for a bit more before they find us."

            "Sir!" He says saluting before rushing off.

Suddenly a duplicate Deoxys flies overhead followed by a large number of them causing the group to panic before several of them fly down towards the group.

            "Now Weavile, Night Slash!" Goemon yells out seriously.

Suddenly Weavile jumps into the air slashing away at the Deoxys duplicates destroying them with the attack leaving nothing behind as they dissipate into thin air.

            "Don't panic!" Goemon yells out seriously gaining the crowd's attention. "Anyone who's able to use whatever you can to defend yourselves and those who can't calmly leave town and head into the nearest Gnome Tunnel entrance."

The crowd talks amongst itself confused by Goemon.

            "Who is this kid?"

            "I think he's that Gym Leader kid, you know that one brat."

            "Well who does he think he is ordering us around, he's just some brat wasting his time playing with Pokémon."

As the crowd shows distrust in Goemon he looks on annoyed by their talking before getting enraged by them.

            "Shut the hell up!" Goemon yells out annoyed. "We don't have time for this, we've got a major crisis so if you want to doubt me but don't doubt the Pokémon flying down on us!"

As he says this another crowd of Deoxys duplicates fly down at Goemon before they are suddenly destroyed before Sarutobi appears alongside his Bisharp.

            "Goemon, you can't yell at people to get your way."

            "Sir."

            "I forgot to give you something." Sarutobi says handing Goemon a headband with an odd stone in it. "You caught that new Pokémon recently, it might not be exactly ready but we don't really have a choice right now."

            "Sir?"

            "I'll hold off however many of them I can, and you take the ones I miss."

            "Yes Sir!"

Goemon throws out a Poke'ball with an Absol popping out and standing next to Weavile.

            "Okay then Absol, let's do this!"

Goemon presses the stone on the headband as he puts it on as it glows brightly shooting off a large blast of energy hitting Absol and creating a cocoon around it. Inside the cocoon Absol's horn grows larger as another smaller horn grows out of the other side of its head followed by its fur growing to appear like wings, before it breaks the cocoon and roars out seriously.

            "It worked." Goemon says surprised by the action, before grabbing his other Poke'balls and throwing them out with his Honchkrow and Nuzleaf popping out. "Okay then everyone, let's do this!"

Goemon and his Pokémon charge ahead past Sarutobi as he looks on Goemon's back seriously.

            "Well then, look who grew up right before my eyes." Sarutobi says happily. "Now then let's do this!"

 

Meanwhile outside of town a small group of Team Immortal grunts stand around watching the ongoing battle between the Deoxys duplicates and the police force.

            "Sir, we've come across some trouble here." One of the grunts says seriously. "Yes sir, we'll grab who we can and we'll spread throughout the Region, it's only a matter of time."


	130. Ch.129: Region in Chaos pt.2

** Ch. 129: Region in Chaos pt.2 **

 

In Brygan City Maude stands in a large pit around alongside her Excadrill and Krokorok as she looks at various fossils collected over the day.

            "Hey Maude we've got trouble!" Gordon says looking in from above. "You need to get up here now!"

            "Damn it Gordon, what is it?" Maude says climbing out of the pit.

Gordon holds out a Poke'gear as he looks on nervously.

            "This has been playing on all frequencies all day." Gordon says pressing a button on the Poke'gear.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

            "What the hell is this?" Maude asks confused by the message.

            "I don't know, but it's on all the frequencies and I'm getting reports of strange Pokémon filling the skies all over the place." Gordon says seriously thinking about things. "What should we do, should we evacuate?"

            "Well they mentioned that they would send something to collect people right? We should start getting everyone out."

As the pair start walking off a large scream is heard from up above as a large group of Deoxys duplicates start climbing into the large pit from above as various people attempt to hide away in the various tunnels.

            "So then they tell us to give up, and then they send a whole wave out to attack us." Maude says looking onto the duplicates. "Well no way in hell are they going to get my men. Excadrill! Krokorok!"

Excadrill and Krokorok jump to Maude's side before looking onto the duplicates.

            "Okay then, let's smash them up!"

Excadrill and Krokorok dig underneath before climbing up along the wall before jumping out and attacking a large number of the duplicates.

            "What's going on?" Someone in the tunnels asks curiously peeking his head out to watch the ensuing battle.

            "The boss is fighting those things."

            "That's the boss for ya, but I think there might be too many for even her to deal with."

            "Go Boldore, Cradily!" Gordon says tossing out a pair of Poke'balls with a Cradily and Boldore popping out. "Okay Boldore Flash Cannon, Cradily Energy Ball."

Boldore and Cradily shoot out their attacks at the duplicates as Excadrill and Krokorok fight against them on the upper floors.

            "Everyone here my voice!" Maude screams out in her Poke'gear to everyone in the area. "An enemy force is encroaching on us, but we are the miners of Brygan City living in this harsh desert has made us strong so then let's so these fools just how strong we are!"

As Maude screams out some of the people in the tunnels rush out attempting to hold off the duplicates as Maude watches on seriously.

            "Whoever can't fight get into the tunnels, if they want to get us then they're going to have to fight for it!"

            "We're with your boss!" Several of the workers scream out seriously. "We'll give them hell!"

            "Maude, you know this won't work at this rate." Gordon says walking up to Maude. "You know you're going to have to use it."

            "I just caught this guy, I don't know if he'll respond like you expect."

            "Don't worry, I'm sure it'll work."

Maude pulls out a Poke'ball before tossing it out with a Swampert popping out.

            "Shimakaze helped me catch this thing just in time didn't she?" Maude says walking over to Swampert. "Okay then big guy are you ready for a fight?"

Swampert cries out excitedly looking up at the duplicates as Maude puts on her miner's hat with an odd stone on the front of it under the light.

            "Okay then let's do this!"

Maude presses the stone with a burst of energy popping out of it and hitting Swampert forming a cocoon around it, inside the cocoon Swampert becomes larger as its muscles get larger and it's gills enlarging and it's fins growing larger before it breaks out of the cocoon.

            "Well then I guess your excited for this." Maude says excitedly petting Swampert. "Now then let's go Swampert!"

Swampert jumps up towards the duplicates punching a large number of them and causing them to dissolve.

            "Now then, let's so then how strong we are!" Maude screams out amongst the chaos.


	131. Ch.130: Region in Chaos pt.3

** Ch. 130: Region in Chaos pt.3 **

 

Off the coast of Okeanos City Shimakaze stands around looking at the coastline before laying on the ground stretching out before flailing around.

            "Damn it, I'm so bored!" She screams out annoyed. "First that guy showed up for a Gym Battle, then Maude comes around asking for me to help her catch some Pokémon, and then the other Gym Leaders call for a meeting. All this stuff happening and now nothing's going on."

As she flails around she pulls out her Poke'balls and looks at them seriously.

            "And here I have some new Pokémon, I wish I had an opportunity to use them."

As she sits around Arthur comes around riding on top of his Tentacruel looking on her before walking over to her and poking her with his walking stick.

            "You know that's not very lady like."

            "Be quite Grandfather!" Shimakaze yells out annoyed. "How about you battle me?"

            "Sorry, but I don't feel like fighting." Arthur says as he starts walking off. "How about you just train some more."

            "All I've done is training!"

            "Well you know that you have to keep training or else you'll get beaten by the next challenger that comes along."

As Arthur starts climbing on top of his Tentacruel his Poke'gear starts ringing loudly as he answers it.

            "What is it?"

            " _Sir, have you heard the radio recently?_ "

            "No, what is it?"

            " _Just turn to any frequency, just any of them!_ "

Arthur hangs up and pulls out his Poke'gear looking at it curiously as he turns on the radio.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

            "What is this?" Arthur asks confused by the message. "It just keeps repeating over and over again."

            "Grandfather?" Shimakaze says looking at the Poke'gear. "So then something's actually going on. Okay then, let's take care of this."

            "Shimakaze, I don't know what's going on but don't do anything to reckless."

            "Of course Grandfather." Shimakaze says excitedly.

As the pair look on a large group of Deoxys duplicates start flying over the area grabbing people out of their tents.

            "Damn it, looks like they got the drop on us!" Shimakaze says rushing towards the town.

            "Wait! Reckless girl."

 

A minute later the duo arrive in town as the duplicates start capturing more and more people.

            "Okay then everyone, come on out!" Shimakaze says tossing out her Poke'balls.

Suddenly her Blastoise, Frillish, Palpitoad, Corracosta appear before starting to attack the duplicates and prevent them from grabbing more people.

            "Okay then Blastoise, Hydro Cannon!"

Blastoise looks on the duplicates before readying itself and firing an incredibly large blast of water out destroying several of them as they dissolve into the air.

            "Okay then let's fire it again."

Blastoise stands around unable to move before as a large group of duplicates start attempting to grab her and lift her into the air, before a number of tentacles come around and smacks them away before grabbing her and putting her on the ground.

            "How many times have I told you that Hydro Cannon is a move that makes your Pokémon unable to move after using it." Arthur says walking over to Shimakaze. "Now's not the time for me to lecture you, now's the time to escape."

            "Escape? No we've got to defend the city."

            "Everything's lost, now's the time to retreat."

            "Damn it, not now. I won't give up yet!" Shimakaze says pulling out a Mega Ring and putting it on her wrist. "I'm going to keep fighting!"

Shimakaze presses the Key Stone on the Mega Ring before a blast of energy bursts from it and hits Blastoise forming a large cocoon around it. Inside the cocoon Blastoise forms a large cannon on its back as two smaller cannons form on its arms before it bursts from the cocoon.

            "Okay then Dragon Pulse!" Shimakaze yells out seriously.

Blastoise focuses its cannons firing out at a large blast of energy out at duplicates destroying a large number of them.

            "You see that!" Shimakaze says excitedly.

As she turns around a number of duplicates come around attacking her before being pushed back by Tentacruel.

            "Listen to me Shimakaze, there's no one left in this place." Arthur says seriously. "You and your Pokémon have to escape, now!"

Shimakaze looks on before noticing her Pokémon getting more and more exhausted as they keep on fighting.

            "Fine then." Shimakaze says returning the Pokémon to their Poke'balls before her and Blastoise rush towards the coast as it reverts to its regular form. "Okay Grandfather come on!"

Shimakaze looks on as Arthur stands around as Tentacruel walks by his side as he looks on the duplicates.

            "Grandfather what are you doing?"

            "It's too late, one of us has to make an opening for the other for them to escape." Arthur says seriously. "So I'll stay here and hold them off, you run off and find a way to stop them."

            "Grandfather, what do you plan to do against them with only Tentacruel?"

            "Don't worry, I have one more partner." Arthur says seriously. "A trusted and loyal partner who might be hard to work with, but if I need him he'll always be there."

As Shimakaze makes it to the water on Blastoise's back a large group of bubbles show up in the water before suddenly a large Gyarados emerges from the water before charging onto the land.

            "Well then old friend I see you've come back." Arthur says pulling out a Mega Ring. "So then for old time's sake, let's show them our might."

As Shimakaze looks on Arthur presses the Key Stone on the Mega Ring as her and Blastoise descend into the water.

            "Shimakaze please escape, please find a safe place." Arthur thinks to himself as the duplicates descend upon him. "And then find a way to save us all from this disaster, you and the others who represent out hope."


	132. Ch.131: Region in Chaos pt.4

** Ch. 131: Region in Chaos pt.4 **

 

In Foris City Cheza sits around staring out the window of her shop as Kii walks up to her concerned.

            "Cheza what's wrong?" Kii asks curiously.

            "Something seems off." Cheza says seriously. "Doesn't the air feel kind of odd?"

            "Now that you mention it, it is a lot quieter today and no one's come from out of town."

Cheza what's wrong?" Kii asks curiously.

            "Something seems off." Cheza says seriously. "Doesn't the air feel kind of odd?"

            "Now that you mention it, it is a lot quieter today and no one's come from out of town."

            "Something is defiantly off."

As the pair stand around the radio suddenly turns on as the duo turn to it curiously.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

Cheza walks over to the radio and starts tuning to the different stations only for the same message to play over and over again on all the stations.

            "What the hell is this?" Cheza asks seriously. "Is this some kind of stupid joke?"

            "What's going on?" Kii asks concerned.

            "Don't worry I'm sure it's a joke."

As the two stand around a loud scream is heard from outside.

 

Hearing it the pair rush outside to find everyone standing about staring at the sky as a large group of Deoxys Duplicates start rushing towards the town.

            "So I guess that wasn't a joke." Cheza says seriously.

As everyone stands about the Duplicates start to descend on the town snatching people up in the air and flying off before two start to rapidly approach Cheza and Kii before suddenly Chesnaught jumps down from above crushing the pair before turning its attention to Cheza.

            "Good work Chesnaught." Cheza says as she starts petting Chesnaught. "Did you bring them?"

As Cheza looks on Chesnaught hands her three other Poke'balls as she grabs them and steps forward.

            "Okay Kii, stay in the shop I'll deal with these guys."

As Cheza steps forward Kii tosses a ring with an odd stone on it before Cheza grabs it and looks at it seriously.

            "This looks extremely dangerous, so you're going to need to a bit more than usual."

            "Well thanks Kii." Cheza says with a large smile on her face. "I'll be sure to take care of all of this, and then we'll bake ourselves a large victory cake."

Cheza throws out her Poke'balls with her Venusaur, Leavanny, and Tropius popping out before Chesnaught rushes to the others side.

            "Okay everyone, this is our town and we're not letting them take it!" Cheza puts on the ring before pressing  the odd stone with a strong look of determination on her face. "Now let's show it to them!"

Suddenly a large bursts of energy shoots off at Venusaur forming a large cocoon around it. Inside the cocoon the tree on Venusaur's back starts to grow larger as more vines start covering it and a large flower forms on it's forehead. Suddenly Venusaur roars out seriously shattering the cocoon before it starts shooting off its vines at the duplicates.

            "Okay then everyone, let's do this!"

 

Meanwhile Kii hides behind the counter in the bakery as the duplicates fly around in the air before several start flying down and starts peeking into the window before shattering it and walking inside.

            "Please, please, please, please." Kii says panicking trying not to lose her cool as the Duplicates approach her.

Suddenly a Munchlax jumps through the window before  rolling up into a ball and crushing them making them before they dissolve into the air.

            "What was that?" Kii asks before looking out at the Munchlax curiously. "Oh your...."

Suddenly Sean comes rushing in after Munchlax before falling on his face, before getting up and rushing over to Kii.

            "Are you okay?" Sean asks concerned.

            "I'm fine, but are you okay?"

            "I'm just happy your okay." Sean says with a large smile on his face as Kii blushes brightly. "So then let's get out of here."

Sean grabs Kii before the pair rush out of the bakery and onto Sean's Bastiodon as Munchlax rushes on beside the pair.

            "Let's go Bastiodon!" Sean yells out seriously.

            "Wait what about Cheza?"

            "Don't worry we're headed there now."

 

Meanwhile in the middle of town Cheza and her Pokémon battle against the duplicates as a large swarm of them start to descend on them.

            "Now Venusaur Solar Beam!"

Venusaur gathers up a large amount of energy in its tree before firing it off in a large destructive beam destroying a large number of the duplicates.

            "Damn the more we destroy the more show up." Cheza says annoyed. "But as long as Kii's in the city even if everyone else has been captured, I'll just have to keep fighting."

            "You don't have to worry!" Kii yells out as she rides on Sean's Bastiodon before it stops in front of her. "We've got to get out of town, there's no one left almost everyone's been captured."

            "Damn it." Cheza says as she gets onto her Tropius as she returns the others to their Poke'balls. "Okay then I'll only retreating for now, because soon I'm going to find those Team Immortal assholes and then I'm going to crush them!"

            "Right." Sean says nervously.

Bastiodon charges ahead destroying several of the duplicates and crushing them as it heads to the edge of town with Tropius following behind it shooting off several sets of multicolored leaves out at the Duplicates in the air with both clearing a path out of town.


	133. Ch.132: Region in Chaos pt.5

** Ch. 132: Region in Chaos pt.5 **

 

In Metis City Shinku sits around staring at the sky as Poe and Lea sit around staring at her seriously before starting to approach her.

            "Um Shinku, are you okay?" Lea asks concerned.

            "Listen you idiot!" The black rabbit says panicking. "Something's wrong, something's gone very wrong!"

            "Huh, what's wrong?" Poe asks curiously.

            "It feels like whole towns are being emptied, and lots of people are screaming out in fear." The white rabbit says shaking. "It feels like there's a lot of pain going on everywhere."

            "I'm sure it's all nothing." Poe says trying to reassure her.

            "Yeah, just relax." Lea says as she pulls out her Poke'gear. "Why don't we just listen to the radio for a second and just calm down."

Lea turns on her Poke'gear before starting to tune it.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

Lea drops the Poke'gear stunned as everyone looks on it seriously.

            "What the hell is this?" Poe asks concerned. "This is some kind of weird joke, right?"

            "This doesn't seem like a joke, but what the hell's going on?"

Shinku looks on seriously before pointing up towards the sky.

            "Look there, there are some things flying around in the sky!" The black rabbit says seriously.

As the trio look up towards the sky they see a large number of Deoxys Duplicates flying towards the sky as the everyone in town starts to look out towards them.

            "What the, what the hell are those!?" Poe yells out confused. "Are they Pokémon, there are so many of them!"

            "Let's get out of here!" Lea yells out scared and rushing off.

As Poe and Lea start to rush off they Shinku stands around staring seriously at the duplicates as they start descending on them.

            "What're you doing?" Poe asks curiously.

            "I'll stay here." The white rabbit says seriously. "We have to stay here to try to help everyone."

            "What do you mean?" Lea asks concerned.

            "If we don't try to help everyone, everyone here will be captured by those things." The white rabbit says seriously. "You two can run, and we'll stay here to fight against the monsters."

Shinku throws out her Poke'balls with her Metang, Gallade, Mr.Mime, and Sigilyph popping out as they start rushing to her side.

            "Okay then everyone, let's do this!" The black rabbit yells out seriously.

As the duplicates rush towards the town Shinku's Pokémon rush towards them with Metang charging through them, Gallade slashing at them, Sigilyph blasting them, and Mr.Mime creating large barriers to block them.

            "That's it keep it up!" The black rabbit yells out seriously.

As Shinku looks on a large number of duplicates start charging forward towards her before their blasted back as a Gothorita and a Duosion appear by her side.

            "We're not going to leave you all alone." Lea says walking behind Gothorita.

            "Besides your useless on your own." Poe says walking behind Duosion.

Shinku looks on the pair happily before hiding her face away.

            "I'm not happy that your helping me, in fact you should've just stayed by my side from the beginning." The black rabbit says annoyed by the pair. "Well then since your here why don't I do it already!"

Shinku pulls out a small stone as the white rabbit holds it before the black rabbit presses it with a large bursts of energy blasting from it and hitting Gallade.

            "Now then let's show them out power, Mega Evolution!"

As the blast hits it a large cocoon forms around Gallade. Inside the cocoon red plates emerge from Gallade's arms as they extend and become sharper as it's helmet extends and a large cape like protrusions grow from its back with its upper body turning white. Almost immediately Gallade breaks forth from the cocoon slashing away at the duplicates destroying several of them along the way.

            "Now then let's do this!" The black rabbit yells out excitedly.

            "Let's protect everyone!" The white rabbit says happily.

            "YES!" Poe and Lea yell out excitedly.


	134. Ch.133: Region in Chaos pt.6

** Ch. 133: Region in Chaos pt.6 **

 

Just outside of the remains of Potio City, Cloe stands around as her Toxicroak sits around staring off at the sky.

            "Do you sense something Toxicroak?"

As the pair look up at the sky the pair see a large object flying overhead as a large group of odd Pokémon fly out of the structure in mass as it flies along.

            "That thing, isn't that the Pokémon League Headquarters? Nanoha, what's going on?"

As she stares on her Poke'gear suddenly turns on as Toxicroak grabs it and holds it up to her.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

Cloe stares at the Poke'gear before grabbing it and staring off at the structure as it continues flying along.

            "So the Pokémon League's been taken down, well then time for plan B." Cloe says as Toxicroak follows behind her. "Come on Toxicroak, it's time to go home."

 

A while later in the underground city of Punk Hazard the members of the Punkz celebrate trashing about inside of a bar and wrecking everything around them.

            "Let's have ourselves a party, the Pokémon League's been destroyed!" One of the members yells out excitedly. "Soon we'll return to the days when we ran this place, where the Punkz inspired fear and respect."

            "Yeah back to the good old days!"

As the group celebrates Ceaser sits around seriously before smashing the table underneath him with a large grin on his face and then laughing out loudly and getting everyone's attention.

            "Everyone, celebrate today! Today we will rise up and become the strongest force in the Aevum Region!" Ceaser yells out excitedly. "We'll let those Team Immortal guys or whatever do what they will and then we'll take over from the ashes and rule this whole region from the shadows we'll extend outreach stronger than ever before."

As everyone sits around Cloe bursts in wearing her hazmat suit alongside her Toxicroak before walking over to Ceaser and smacking him in the head.

            "You're a complete idiot, just like always."

            "Who do you think you are, hurting the boss like that?" Several of the members yell out rushing up to her side.

            "Be quite, do any of you know who this is?" Ceaser bows down to Cloe seriously. "This is Big Sis Cloe, the sub commander of the Punkz and current Gym Leader of the abandoned Potio City!"

            "Sub commander?" The group asks curiously.

            "Well she never resigned officially so her and the founder are considered the pair in charge." Ceaser says nervously. "As the third in charge I took over after the two of them left."

            "Well then why'd she come back?"

Cloe starts taking off her hazmat suit revealing a skin tight purple suit as she starts fanning herself as she sweats profusely.

            "Walking around in that thing takes a ton of effort, and it's incredibly hot this time of year." Cloe says as the various Punkz members ogle her.

            "Wait, we won't be distracted by your sexiness!" They yell out snapping back.

            "Sexiness." Cloe stops fanning herself and focuses towards the group. "Listen, these Team Immortal guys are going to destroy everything, if you let them do what they want you won't have anyone to lord over."

            "Just shut up you don't know that!"

            "Big Sis is right." Magellan says walking into the room with toilet paper on his foot. "These guys are taking everyone so even if they miss us then everyone else will be captured, who else will be there besides us?"

The group stands around thinking about things before Cloe stands up on top of a table and looks onto the group.

            "Listen here, the Punkz are the strongest group in the Aevum Region so why let them do you dirty work!" Cloe yells out before reaching into her hazmat suit and then pulls out a ring before placing it on her wrist. "And while I ran away from you before, I say I'll stand by you all today! Let us go to war and then let's destroy our opponents!"

The group roars out excitedly as Cloe stands around with Magellan and Ceaser stand around staring at her.

            "Well Big Sis is back in charge seems like." Magellan says turning towards Ceaser. "What you made that you've lost your position to her or something?"

            "No, I'm excited." As Magellan looks on Ceaser starts trembling excitedly. "That look on Sis's face, it's been forever since I've seen that look. Just the sight of it makes my entire body tremble."

            "I know how you feel. If only the boss was here then it would be like the old days."

            "Well we can't get everything we want so let's be happy for this." Ceaser says as he pulls out a Poke'ball. "So then, let us go to war."


	135. Ch.134: Region in Chaos pt.7

** Ch. 134: Region in Chaos pt.7 **

 

In Fyrian City Marco stands around at the top of the dormant volcano looking down at the town below as his Charizard sits around by his side.

            "Charizard, I've been bored these past few days since we last had a Gym Battle." Marco clenches his fist in annoyance as he stomps on the ground. "No one besides tourists and vacationers here. I want to battle again, I want to get my blood boiling again!"

            "Still acting crazy." Roy walks up behind Marco patting him on the back. "You've got to calm down buddy, having a challenger was just a fluke you have to calm down."

            "I can't, I became a Gym Leader to battle strong opponents."

            "I thought you became a Gym Leader because it was an impressive sounding title, so you can hit on chicks, and it's not a position where you have to do a lot of work."

            "Oh be quite!"

            "What why?"

            "After you've had a battle like that, you start realizing what it is you want to do?"

            "Well what do you want?"

            "I want a challenge!"

As the pair stand around Roy's Poke'gear starts ringing loudly as he grins happily.

            "Well you can deal with that, but it seems like one of my lovely ladies has decided to call me out."

            "At times I'm disgusted by you."

            "Your just jealous." Marco puts the Poke'gear up to his ear with a large grin on his face. "Hello my beautiful lady."

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

            "What was that? That wasn't a beautiful lady at all!"

            "What was that? Some kind of prank?"

            "I don't think so it was way to elaborate." Marco says thinking about things. "Well what should we do?"

            "Well then I say we deal with the situation." Marco smiles excitedly as he jumps onto Charizard's back. "I've got something important to do right quick, take care of the town for me for a sec."

Marco flies off on Charizard's back leaving Roy behind to look on nervously before he falls to the ground.

            "What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

 

A minute later Roy stands around nervously in the middle of town as everyone starts gathering around him before he pulls out a megaphone and attempts to regain his composure.

            "Hello everyone, I am Roy and I am an assistant to Marco the Gym Leader of this town." Roy starts losing his composure as he starts shaking a lot. "I know you all have received an odd signal, and while I would like to tell you all that this is nothing more than a prank I cannot deny the rumors that what's going on might actually be true."

The crowd begins the talk amongst themselves before some of them start throwing things at Roy.

            "Just shut up, this is just a prank by you and your foolish Pokémon League!"

            "Yeah just because you're wasting your time doesn't mean you have to do something like this!"

            "I know your all upset, but please calm down."

            "Just shut up!"

As everyone stands around a large group of Deoxys Duplicates start to fly above town before starting to fly down at the various people in town.

            "What the hell, what are those?"

            "Run, get out of town and hide."

As one of the Duplicates starts to grab a woman Roy throws out his Poke'ball with his Fletchinder popping out and charging ahead before it's body is covered in flames slamming through the Duplicate.

            "I don't care about what's going on, I won't let a cute girl be snatched away from you or anyone other than me."

            "You know that kind of line would've been impressive if you wouldn't have added that bit at the end." A voice says from above Roy.

Suddenly a Pansear and a Flareon rush down from above rushing out towards the Duplicates smacking them back.

            "But I cannot say I don't have the same feelings." Marco descends on his Charizard's back alongside his Talonflame flying next to him. "I won't let anyone take my town, or touch any girl before me. My blood is boiling."

Marco pulls out a small pin with an odd stone on it placing it on his shirt before pressing it with a large blast of energy coming out of it and hitting his Charizard and forming a large cocoon. Inside the cocoon Charizard's color turns black as horns grow out of its shoulders and it's wing's turn blue with its tail flame turning blue and two small fires emerging from the side of its cheeks. Suddenly Charizard bursts out of the cocoon before charging ahead at the Duplicates.

            "Now then Charizard, let's use this new power of ours. Let's burn hotter than the most amazing blaze and burn across this battle field."


	136. Ch.135: Region in Chaos pt.8

** Ch. 135: Region in Chaos pt.8 **

 

On top of Mt. Animus inside of their base the remaining members of the Aura Knights sit about in the main room waiting for any news from Aire or Sean with a Poke'gear sitting on a table in the middle of the room.

            "Damn it, I'm tired of sitting around here!" Lee jumps up out of his chair before rushing towards the door. "I'm going out there to help!"

            "Sit down!" Erin yells out annoyed by Lee. "I don't know what you plan on doing, but our fighting force is nearly down by half and we don't know where the others are. Sean insisted that he rush off, but I normally wouldn't have let him rush off."

            "Well what do you want me to do?" Lee rushes over to Erin barely containing himself. "Our friends are out there and we know something weird is going on, how can you just sit here?"

            "You don't think I don't want to be out there? I do, if Raymond were here I would rush out there and try to figure out the goings on but he's not here and I'm the one in charge so it's my job to keep you all safe." Erin loses his composure yelling into Lee's face. "So sit down and wait, that's all we can do for now."

Lee forces himself back into his chair as he stares off with Yuri staring at him seriously.

            "What is it?"

            "Just so you know we all feel how you feel, so don't go rushing off on your own and make us all worry."

            "Fine." Lee says turning his head away. "I'm sorry."

            "That's good, now how about you get me a snack."

            "Sorry, but I'm not Sean, so no."

            "Well hopefully everything will blow over soon and things can back to normal." Margery says stretching around on the sofa. "And hopefully I won't have to do anything."

            "Hopefully." Erin says jokingly.

As the group sits around the Poke'gear starts shaking profusely before suddenly stopping as Yuri snatches the Poke'gear.

            "Well hopefully it's just a wrong number." Yuri says as she turns on the Poke'gear.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

As the group sits around the message repeats over and over again as the stare at each other seriously.

            "What was that!?" Lee yells out concerned. "Seriously what the hell!?"

            "Calm down, we have no idea what that was." Erin tries assessing the situation rushing around the window and staring out of a telescope. "It's gone!"

            "What's gone?" Margery gets off the sofa and walks over to window before peeking through it and panicking. "It's gone, the Pokémon League building is missing!"

            "How is that possible, how can a building me missing?" Yuri asks confused.

            "I don't know but it's gone, and with that message it seems like what Aire told us about is happening now." Erin thinks about things before heading out towards the door. "Everyone, we have to leave now!"

            "Why!?" The group asks in unison.

            "We are the Aura Knights, even if the region as a whole recognizes ourselves as such we are defenders of the Aevum Region so we must act as such and help defend the people." Erin holds out his Poke'ball with his Hitmonlee popping out. "Now we must all head out and help defend everything."

            "That won't be necessary." A voice says from behind Erin.

As everyone looks out Raymond and his Lucario stand around blocking the group as they stand in the doorway of their base.

            "The situation is being handled, all you have to do is wait around here?"

            "Wait, what's going on? Raymond where were you this whole time?" Erin asks as Hitmonlee takes its stance.

            "I was taking care of the situation, because of me Aire was safe from those bikers hunting her."

            "Aire was safe?" Margery steps in front of Erin noticing Raymond's odd demeanor. "Well then do you know where she is now?"

            "I don't know that, but I'll go out and look for here. You all just stay here and keep safe, I'll go look for Sean." Raymond starts to walk off with Lucario by his side as the pair look on seriously.

Suddenly Hitmonlee charges ahead attempting to attack Raymond before Lucario comes along blocking the attack.

            "What was that Erin?"

            "That was me trying to figure out what you're doing." Erin stares at Raymond seriously as Hitmonlee jumps back to his side. "Your acting strange, and now all these odd things are happening."

            "Look I'll explain everything in time, but for now just stay here."

            "No!"

Hitmonlee charges ahead towards Lucario as Raymond stares off seriously, suddenly a large group of Deoxys Duplicates come charging from below the mountain and charging towards the group.

            "I told them to hold off."

The Duplicates come charging in at the group before a large number of them stand around frozen in place as Margery and her Jynx stand in front of Lee and Yuri as the pair look on stunned.

            "Both of you, get out of here. Take the back path off of the mountain." Margery says seriously as she walks further ahead. "Use the Poke'gear and try to find Sean and Aire, Erin and me will stay here and try to talk some sense in our leader over there."

            "Hey wait, why are we fighting?" Yuri asks panicking. "We should just talk and settle things."

            "Yuri, this isn't the kind of situation you can just talk out." Lee says seriously pulling out his Poke'ball. "Just stick with me and I'll protect you."

Yuri blushes brightly as she grabs onto Lee's hand before the pair start to rush off. The Duplicates charge towards the pair with Lee tossing out his Poke'ball with his Hitmontop popping out and then spinning around and kicking back a number of the Duplicates.

 

As this happens Raymond and Erin continue their battle as Margery looks on from the sidelines.

            "I don't know what you two are doing, but I will not stand for insubordination." Suddenly a large burst of energy starts flowing out of Raymond before it starts flowing into Lucario as the pair look on nervously. "Now then as the leader of the Aura Knights, I'm going to take you both down."


	137. Ch.136: Region in Chaos pt.9

** Ch. 136: Region in Chaos pt.9 **

 

Inside of Ars City the people sit around scared about the message that just played across their Poke'gears with George standing around alongside his Smergle and Arcanine.

            "What's going on?"

As Smergle stands around it points up towards the sky with as a large number of Deoxys Duplicates start flying above the city.

            "Seriously what's going on?"

The Duplicates start charging ahead into the city as every panics and rushes inside the buildings with the Duplicates blasting off beams of energy out of their chest destroying the buildings and snatching up the people inside.

            "Okay then, it's time to run away." George says panicking slightly.

George jumps onto Arcanine's back alongside Smergle rushing ahead as the Duplicates charge forward towards him, as they do Arcanine shoots off a large blast of fire destroying them as it rushes ahead.

            "Arcanine, keep going!" George excitedly yells out as Arcanine roars excitedly gaining the attention of the various Duplicates. "What're you doing?"

The Duplicates charge ahead out towards shooting off massive bursts of energy out at Arcanine, with Smergle pointing its tail towards the Duplicates and waving it around. Suddenly a Duplicate gets in front of the group before shooting off its blast and knocking Arcanine up into the air as it crashes onto it's back with George and Smergle being sent flying from the force.

            "Damn it, how am I supposed to get out of here?"

As George starts to get up the Duplicates start charging towards him only for Smergle to step in their path.

            "Smergle?"

Smergle starts to waggle its tail before a large blast of energy comes out of it destroying a large number of the Duplicates before Smergle falls to the ground exhausted.

            "You used Sketch to copy their attacks, that's a good job Smergle." George picks up Smergle as Arcanine gets up before climbing onto Arcanine's back. "Now then let's get out of here while we have the chance."

George rushes out of town on Arcanine's back holding onto Smergle as more and more of the Duplicates start swarming across the town snatching up everyone they can.


	138. Ch.137: Region in Chaos pt.10

** Ch. 137: Region in Chaos pt.10 **

 

Inside of his small hut Pr.Root sits around listening to his radio as Maria walks inside alongside her Lucario.

            " _Hello all people of the Aevum Region we are Team Immortal and we are here to relive you of your worldly troubles for one great goal, rest assured your friends and family will soon join you. If you would please travel to Centrum City, if you attempt to resist then you will be relocated by force so please work alongside us and make this transition a good one for everyone._ "

The message plays over and over again before Maria turns off the radio turning over to Pr.Root.

            "Damn it that message's been playing since yesterday, father why're you still listening to it?"

            "I was hoping that they'd play the regular programs after a while, besides the background music they played is pretty catchy."

            "Father, this is an emergency how can you be so calm?"

            "Oh, because I know no matter what this Team Immortal's goal is their going to have to come here eventually. "When it comes to the many mysteries of this Region, I am the sole expert with no one able to surpass my knowledge."

            "So you think they'll come here?"

            "I don't just think it, I know that they're here now."

Suddenly a door in the laboratory swings open as the Pokémon sleeping within their Poke'balls awaken and start panicking at the presence of the stranger.

            "Oh Pr.Root, I am here on the behalf of Team Immortal to ask for you aid in our efforts." The stranger says walking into the room before stepping into the light revealing Fiore in a odd black outfit holding onto a black rose. "I am Fiore a high commander of Team Immortal, you should be honored for me to grace you with your presence."

Maria rushes into the lab alongside her Lucario staring down at Fiore enraged by his presence.

            "You ass, get out of this lab!"

Lucario charges ahead at Fiore before a figure suddenly appears in front of Fiore forcing back Lucario and slamming it into the wall behind Maria and as Maria looks on the figure reveals itself to be a Roserade with two black roses on its arms.

            "Well now you must be Maria Root, I've heard about you." Fiore sniffs at his flower before glaring at Maria. "Such a lovely girl, but so impulsive rushing in head strong."

            "You asshole."

            "Maria, your being quite rude to our guest." Pr.Root says walking into the room. "Now please move aside, so I can speak with him."

            "But Father...."

Pr.Root stares at Maria as she looks on before stepping back behind him as he walks closer to Fiore.

            "Now, what is it that you wish to discuss?"

            "Well sir, you are quite the storehouse of valuable information." Fiore sniffs his rose before pointing it towards Pr.Root. "Not only your knowledge of Mega Evolution, but your knowledge of the various oddities of the Aevum Region, you should know your are quite the commodity. But I am here for a specific request, I am here to ask about the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas."

            "I am sorry to inform you, but I have no idea about what your referring to."

            "Surely you jest sir, you of all people should know of Xerneas." Fiore looks upon him with a sinister smile. "How many years does your old frail body have left, you cannot have even a decade left. If you side with us you will be rewarded with eternal life, a lifetime of research and being able to search out the mysteries of the entire world."

            "While I do admit that does seem interesting, but I'd have to decline. It is the duty of the old to pass their knowledge to the youth so that they can light the torch and light the way into the future."

            "Well then you fool, it is time for me to force my hand."

Fiore snaps his fingers before Roserade charges ahead at Pr.Root before he taps his staff across the ground popping open the Poke'balls sending the Pokémon out as they rush out of the lab forcing Fiore and his Roserade out as well.

            "You think that will be enough to stop me?"

Suddenly Rhyperior rushes along grabbing Roserade and then slamming it onto the ground knocking it out with the force of the impact.

            "Well then, that is quite the Pokémon you have there, but it to is weak and old." Fiore snaps his fingers as a large group of Grunts emerge with a large number of Deoxys Duplicates as they bear down on Pr.Root and Rhyperior. "Even a champion cannot manage to fight against such a force, so then SUBMIT!"

Maria rushes along to her father's side alongside her Lucario as she looks upon the horde of enemy forces.

            "So then what's the plan father?"

            "It is a simple plan, you escape while I hold them off."

            "What Father, how can you even suggest I leave your side in a time like this."

            "Because this is only a small part of a larger conflict, if both of us fall here then our knowledge will be lost and this conflict will worsen. So listen to me and escape, you have a better chance than I do so it's the logical choice." Pr.Root smiles happily before looking at Maria. "Besides every father will risk their all for the sake of their cute daughters. Lucario, I'm counting on you."

Maria watches on as Lucario nods it's head in agreement as Fiore walks over to his Roserade before injecting it with something causing the Pokémon to snap awake as it starts shaking harshly.

            "What the, what did you do to that Pokémon?"

            "I just used a little enhancer on it, something we cooked up to unleash a Pokémon's full potential."

            "It looks to me more like your forcing it to battle and is forcing it to keep fighting." Pr.Root looks on disgusted before he signals to Rhyperior. "Now Sandstorm!"

Rhyperior stomps on the ground before a large sandstorm forms obscuring everything as it forces Fiore and the others back before suddenly Lucario rushes out of the cloud carrying Maria as they rush away from the area.

            "What are you all doing, get her!"

            "Now Rhyperior, Rock Wrecker!"

Suddenly a large boulder blasts out from the sandstorm hitting and destroying several of the duplicates.

            "Did you think you were done with me?"

            "Well then old man, your pissing me off." Fiore looks on Pr.Root enraged as he points towards him. "Now then Roserade, destroy them!"

Roserade charges ahead as Rhyperior emerges from the sandstorm charging towards it.

 

Meanwhile in a large cavern Maria stands around at the entrance alongside Lucario as they look on before walking away into the cavern.

            "Come on Lucario, we've got some work to do."


	139. Ch.138: The Other Child

** Ch. 138: The Other Child **

 

On the deck of the flying Pokémon League Headquarters Diane stands around alongside Deoxys and her Drapion as Deoxys stands around shaking heavily before Diane pats it's back.

            "You can call it quits for today." Deoxys stops shaking before falling down into Diane's arms as she starts holding it. "You did great today, we'll start again tomorrow morning so rest for tonight. Don't worry soon we'll be done with this and then you'll never be hurt by anyone again."

Drapion walks over to Diane's side before smiling at the pair.

            "You to, soon we'll all be able to finish out lifelong ambition."

 

Years ago outside of the Signus Manor a mysterious figure places a small basket outside of the doorsteps before knocking on the door and rushing off. A minute later the butler arrives and looks down on the doorstep finding the basket before looking inside and finding a small baby wrapped under several blankets inside of it.

            "What is this?" He looks on and finds a note left under one of the blankets. "The lord should here about this."

 

A minute later the butler stands around as Noctagal looks on the note and the small baby.

            "This is supposed the be my child?" Noctagal looks on the baby confused unable to think of her origin. "We should run tests immediately, before then we should keep her hidden."

            "But sir what about Lady Hera, she just recently gave birth to Lord Gaius?"

            "She should be left unaware for now." Gaius says thinking about things. "Her body has been through a lot of stress, her health might worsen if she learned of something like this."

            "Okay sir, I'll run the test and for now I'll take the baby and keep her safe."

The butler walks off holding onto the baby as Noctagal stands around contemplating things.

            "This child will make things more difficult, if she is a child of mine who is her mother? I don't remember such an incident to conceive her."

Meanwhile in his room the butler looks onto the baby before a maid walks in looking onto the infant with strong curiosity.

            "So this is the baby." The maid looks on the baby before poking at her curiously. "She has a brow similar to Lord Noctagal, I think she might be his child."

            "For her sake I hope not, if Lady Hera were to hear about this her life would be a difficult one."

            "But what will happen to her if she isn't Lord Noctagal's?"

            "I will watch over the child in any circumstance, I did find her after all."

            "Well then what do you want to name her?"

            "A nice classic name would suit her best." The butler takes the baby and places her in his arms as she starts to stir in her sleep. "I shall call her Diane, and today shall be marked as the day of her birth."

 

A while later Noctagal looks over the infant Diane as Hera stands behind him staring at him intensely.

            "Well then this is quite a mess you've gotten us in." Hera looks on Diane with disdain before walking over to the child. "Well now that we know she's yours what do you plan to do, I suggest you get rid of it or else."

            "Hera, I... it would look back on my family if I were to just get rid of this girl." Noctagal looks at Hera unable to look her in the eyes. "We shall raise this child, and she will be brought into the family as our second child so Gaius's rite of succession won't be brought into question."

            "Fine I'll allow the child to be raised here, but under a few conditions." Hera says looking over Diane. "First her and Gaius are not to interact with one another and two you shall have no interaction with her as well."

            "What?"

            "You say you don't remember conceiving this child, but she is your own child. I don't trust anything about this kid so I don't want you or Gaius to interact with her, I am the woman of this house and I will do what I can to protect this family no matter what."

            "Fine then I won't interact with the child and neither will Gaius."

Hera and Noctagal walk off leaving Diane behind as she starts crying loudly before the butler walks over to her and picks her up calming her down.

            "Oh Lady Diane, you've got quite the struggle before you."


	140. Ch.139: The Other Child pt.2

** Ch. 139: The Other Child pt.2 **

 

A few years ago a young Diane sits around in the garden pulling blades of grass out of the ground staring off blankly, as Gaius looks on from the distance from the gazebo looking at her.

            "What're you doing?" Gaius asks slowly approaching her as she ignores him. "Why don't we do something together, like read or something?"

Diane ignores him as he gets closer to her.

            "GAIUS!" Hera screams out from inside the house. "Come here right now!"

Gaius looks on before rushing on towards Hera as Diane peeks from the corner of her eyes as Gaius makes his way to his mother's side, before turning her head away in disgust.

            "Stupid brother, stupid mother, stupid everyone." Diane says as she pulls out more and more blades of grass.

As Diane pulls out more grass the figure of a woman stands behind her before reaching out her hands as Diane stares off blankly as a small figure crawls up behind her, suddenly a Skorupi appears from behind her and stings her leg before she turns around seeing the Pokémon before it scurries away.

            "Wait a second." She says weakly as she looks on Skorupi before it disappears into the bushes. "Wait...."

Diane passes out and falls on the ground before the butler alongside a few maids rush out to her side attempting to resuscitate her.

 

Two weeks later Diane walks into the garden looking around as the butler watcher her closely.

            "Miss Diane, are you sure you want to be out here? You've just recovered from your sickness."

            "It's fine, I feel good and the doctors said it would be fine." Diane says as she walks into the garden as he walks off. "Besides, the more I'm stuck in that house the more and more I feel like I'm suffocating."

Diane looks around before noticing some rumbling in the bushes, peaking inside she finds the Skorupi hiding away before looking up at her and panicking. Before it can rush off Diane grabs it as it struggles to get out of her hands.

            "Hold on, just keep still." Skorupi tires out before Diane reaches into her pocket and pulling out a candy bar. "I figured you'd have trouble finding food here, so eat some of this."

Skorupi sniffs at the candy bar before taking a small bite before excitedly eating the rest of the y

            "You're a funny little guy." Diane says laughing happily. "Hey why don't we stick together, the two of us will be able to watch out for each other."

As Diane sits around with the Skorupi the figure of the woman looks on happily before disappearing into the distance.

 

That night Diane wanders across the halls before coming into her father's study as she begins searching around.

            "Now then, one of them should be in here somewhere." Diane says looking around the room. "One of those Poke'ball things."

As she looks around she accidently finds a large pack of hidden papers before noticing her name at the top of the page.

            " _Diane file_." Diane says reading the paper. "What is this?"

            " _Diane is a child of unknown origin, I am unaware of who her mother could possibly be and with my wife's suggestion I shall watch her in order to be sure of any suspicious things about the girl._ " Diane continues to read the papers out of curiosity. " _Should the worst come to worst, it is unfortunate, but Diane will be taken care of an dealt with as necessary._ "

Diane puts the papers down as she starts to tear up.

            "So then, mother is not my mother and father is wary of me." Diane starts to cry before laughing out loudly. "If they want me dead, then I will fight I'll keep fighting I won't let them win, I'll have the last laugh at the end of this!"

 

A while later as Gaius leaves the manor and Noctagal lay in bed injured, Diane scavenges through Noctagal's study searching through the various papers before finding a hidden button and pressing it revealing a pathway hidden behind the mansion.

Diane follows the pathway and discovers Yveltal's cocoon on top of an odd apparatus and various tubes coming out of it draining it's energy, before walking up to it and touching the cocoon.

            "So this is it, my family's secret and this will be the instrument of my revenge, and prove to them just how capable I am." Diane pulls out a large file opening it up to reveal old blue prints to a large machine. "My ancestors old research from the war, all I need now is the other one the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas."

 

Back in the present Diane stands around looking out on the horizon as Drapion stands around b her side as Deoxys floats around her.

            "I've come so far since then, I've taken the company and soon I will fulfill my ancestors ambitions and then tear apart everything that the Signus Family has ever built."

As Diane sits around Amadeus walks up behind her with a large smile on his face.

            "Well then it looks like you're in deep thought."

            "Why are you here?"

            "I've come to ask for your scientific advice, we've found something in particular."

            "What?"

            "We've found it, our very best clue." Amadeus says excitedly. "I believe we've found it, the Legendary Pokémon Xerneas."


	141. Ch.140: The Hidden Village of Aura

** Ch. 140: The Hidden Village of Aura **

 

In a dark small room empty room with a tatami floor, Celes tosses and turns in a futon on the floor before jolting awake in a cold sweat and breathing heavily before gripping her head.

            "My head, my mind." Celes feels her right side before noticing her right arm is missing leaving only a small stump. "And my arm."

As Celes looks around confused about the location she notices footsteps coming closer and readying herself reaching for her Poke'balls only to realize they're missing.

            "Crap."

She jumps back as the footsteps stop in front of the sliding door before it slowly opens, as she looks Liam appears opening the door with his Beheeyem floating by his side.

            "Well it looks like your awake." Liam says walking in looking at her before turning his head away. "Sorry about your arm."

            "Your talking like you have something to do with this." Celes relaxes before getting up off the floor and walking towards him. "Now then where the hell are we?"

            "I think it would be best if you came outside and saw for yourself."

 

Liam and Celes towards the backdoor of the room opening it revealing the a large flowery area filled with greenery and a large forest with a small village of people living at the tops and at the bases of these trees with Pokémon flying and scurrying all about all over the place.

            "Where is this?" Celes asks curiously. "Last thing I remember we were falling into the Dividing Line, are we dead?"

            "Nope." A voice says walking up to the pair.

As Celes looks on Jaden walks up to them with al large grin on his face with Aire and Vera walking up behind him.

            "This is my home, where I was raised the Village of Aura."

            "Village of Aura?" Celes asks confused.

            "Well we never needed a name for our home before, this was just our home." A voice says from behind Jaden.

As Jaden moves out of the way a man in blue robes with short blue hair walks up to Celes and looks on her seriously.

            "It has been quite some time since we've had visitors, not since Jaden's Mother wandered in twelve years ago."

            "Who are you?"

            "This is my Dad, Lucitan the leader and guardian of the village."

            "So how does this place exist?"

            "In the middle of the war nearly a century ago a large group of us left to hide away in order to avoid the conflict and we've been living her since then." Lucitan says explaining things. "But enough about that for now, how about we all just rest and relax for now your Pokémon are waiting for you in the garden."

            "Our Pokémon?"

            "We took them out of those things you call Poke'balls to check and see if the storm had affected them, you're lucky we found you when we did or else you could've died."

            "How did you find us exactly?"

            "The Aura led me to you."

            "The Aura?"

            "Yeah." Aire says nervously. "It was kind of me, when we were falling I grabbed onto Jaden and then some energy field projected from the two of us that protected us all and before it faded away Lucitan found us."

            "We got lucky, but things aren't exactly peachy keen." Liam says thinking about things. "We've still got those Team Immortal asses to deal with."

After a while the group arrives at a large garden where the groups Pokémon are sitting around, sleeping, or playing as their trainers arrive with the Pokémon rushing to their side.

Jaden's Pokémon surround him with Blaziken and Greninja standing by his side, Noivern standing over him, Galvantula looking up happily, Togetic flying over his head, and Gligar landing on his back.

            "We've all fought hard for sometime so why don't we just rest around for now." Jaden says with a large grin on his face.

Aire's Pokémon surround her as well with Clefable and Meditite standing by her side, Buneary jumping around excitedly, Vulpix resting by her feet, and Zweilous chewing on her scarf happily.

            "Come on now, calm down and stop chewing that Zie." Aire says nervously trying to pull her scarf away.

Liam sits around with Beheeyem floating around him, Klefki in his hands, Aerodactyl leaning it's head forward as Liam pets it, Tangrowth sitting around happily, and Skrelp looking on from a small pond.

            "For now let's relax everyone, but soon we've got some plans to make."

Vera searches through her bag before pulling out pieces of candy and handing them out to her Pokémon as Floette floats on her shoulder happily, Pangoro eats with a large grin on its face, Grovyle standing by her side happily, Gabite laying around on the ground, Shellos crawling up her other shoulder, and Munna floating over her head.

            "Okay then everyone, let's have ourselves some treats and relax in this fantastique location."

As everyone and their Pokémon stand around happily Celes sits around with her Electabuzz and Monferno unable to look at her and Cottonee and Duskull staring off unable to look away from her missing right arm.

            "Come on everyone, don't act like that." Celes says nervously barely containing herself. "It's all fine, just don't look at me like that."

As everyone and their Pokémon stand around Lucitan looks on the group as he starts noticing energy slowly pouring out of the group.

            "Well while their levels may differ they are quite the admirable group. Jaden, you've made some interesting friends haven't you my boy."


	142. Ch.141: The Hidden Village of Aura pt.2

** Ch. 141: The Hidden Village of Aura pt.2 **

 

In the middle of a large sandstorm a man and woman stand lay around with the woman pinned under the man holding onto a green shard as it glows projecting a field around her protecting her from the storm.

            "Please, please hold out please." She says again and again begging as the shard's glow begins the fade. "Please, you have to hold on!"

Just as the shard's glows dims a figure walks up touching the shard causing it to regain its glow projecting a field around everyone in the area.

            "This shard, it's responding to the Aura." He says looking at it.

            "Please help us....." The woman says before losing consciousness.

The man stands over the pair looking down on them before reaching down.

            "Now then how should I do this."

 

A while later the man stands around outside of a room before the cries of a baby are heard coming from inside the room.

Rushing inside he finds the woman holding onto a small baby as it cries out, rocking it and trying to calm it's cries.

            "It was a well done birth." A nurse says walking up to the woman. "He's a fine boy, nothing wrong and he's got a strong Aura. You should be proud."

            "I'm just happy he's okay." The woman says with a bright smile on her face. "He looks just like his father."

            "What will you name him?" The nurse asks curiously.

            "Jaden, it's what his father wanted to name him."

The man walks over and looks at the baby before the woman puts him in her hands.

            "Lucitan, please take care of him." The woman says weakly before she starts coughing.

            "She doesn't have much time left, a day or two at most." The nurse says looking at the woman. "So then what're you going to do?"

            "I shall honor the mother's wishes and raise this child." Lucitan says seriously looking on Jaden. "He has a strong Aura, I'm sure one day he'll become a great Guardian for the village."

 

Years later in the middle of the village a young Jaden wanders around before seeing a Pokémon hiding out under a tree limb before rushing towards the limb.

            "Hey there little guy." Jaden looks under the tree and sees a small Torchic cowering around. "What is it?"

Torchic looks ahead pointing towards a small group of Murkrow sitting up on a branch before they look down and laugh at Torchic as it starts to tear up. Seeing this Jaden rushes over to the Murkrow before tossing a stick at them as they fly away, before turning over to Torchic.

            "You see that, if they mess with you just find me and I'll scare them off."

Torchic looks up and Jaden before rushing up to him and jumping into Jaden's arms.

            "Okay then little guy, let's stick together."

 

A minute later Jaden walks back home as a small girl with short black hair in a blue sun dress sits around with a Pidgey sitting around on her head.

            "Ah, brother." The girl says seeing Jaden before looking at Torchic. "What's that a Pokémon?"

            "Yeah, but I don't know what it is?"

            "It's a Torchic." Lucitan says walking up to the pair. "It's a Fire-Type Pokémon that's native in this region, you were supposed to learn this in school."

            "Well I must've not been paying attention." Jaden says nervously. "So your Torchic, that's not very cool, I'm going to call you Axel from now all."

Torchic looks on happily before roaring out and jumping around Jaden.

            "So then you've chosen this Pokémon, and it's chosen you?" Lucitan asks curiously. "Well then it seems your ready."

            "Ready for what?"

            "To begin the task of becoming a Guardian."

            "Guardian?"

            "A Guardian is someone tasked with protecting the village, it's people, and it's Pokémon." Lucitan stands around as a Skarmory lands by his side. "They work alongside their partner Pokémon to protect everyone."

Jaden looks on before looking down at Torchic as it stands next to him.

            "So what do I do to become a Guardian?" Jaden asks excitedly.

            "Well first off you have to go to school and study."

            "Yeah brother, you can't be an idiot."

            "Fine I'll study."

            "Second, you have to find out what your Aura is capable of."

            "What my Aura can do?"

            "Like Pokémon have abilities, people with strong Aura have their own special abilities." Lucitan says explaining things. "Depending on what your abilities are then you can do some amazing things alongside your partner."

Jaden looks down at Torchic before smiling happily.

            "Well then Axel, do you want to work with me as my partner?"

Torchic yells out excitedly before stomping around as a large fire engulfs it's body.

            "I think that'll serve as an answer." Lucitan says happily. "Now then you'll have to work hard for this, and can't be distracted."

            "Right!" Jaden says excitedly. "I'm going to become a Guardian, no matter what."

 

Years later on the edge of the sandstorm Jaden stands around wearing a cloak alongside his Combusken as he holds onto the green shard.

            "Are you sure your ready to leave?" Lucitan asks walking up to him.

            "Yeah, I think it's time I saw everything else." Jaden says looking at the shard. "I want to find out more about my parents."

Combusken yells out excitedly at Jaden's side.

            "Right Axel, and we'll get to find some more opponents."

            "Well don't get distracted now." Lucitan says seriously. "You know how easily you get off focus."

            "Don't worry, as long as me and Axel stick together we'll be able to solve any problem."

            "I wish I could prepare you more, but no one has left the village since its founding and your mother didn't speak of the outside world." Lucitan looks on the sandstorm before looking at Jaden. "There may be many mysteries for you outside this storm, but never forget you have a home here no matter what."

            "Right."

Jaden rushes over towards the sandstorm with Combusken by his side before holding out the shard.

            "Now then let's go Axel, on our journey!"

The shard glows brightly and an energy field surrounds Jaden and Combusken as they walk into the sandstorm.

            "See you later, Dad." Jaden yells out before disappearing into the storm.

            "I wonder, just what you'll find out there." Lucitan looks to the sky to see Skarmory flying overhead. "Well then I hope you return one day, my dear boy."


	143. Ch.142: The Hidden Village of Aura pt.3

** Ch. 142: The Hidden Village of Aura pt.3 **

 

In the middle of the village Jaden and the others wander around as everyone looks amazed at the sights of the village watching the people and Pokémon interact.

            "This place is amazing." Vera says excitedly jumping around happily. "Everything looks so fun, and everyone looks so happy."

As she jumps around she slams into the back of a large man falling to the ground, as the man turns around and reaches out his hand to her.

            "Sorry about that." Vera says grabbing his hand as she gets off the ground.

As she looks on a man with short blue hair and a muscular body alongside a Simisage stands around wearing a uniform similar to Aire's looking at the group.

            "It's fine, I'm more concerned about yourself." The man says looking at Vera smiling. "You should be more careful, you know not to jump around like that."

The man looks on Vera before noticing her clothes and looking surprised.

            "Oh my mistake, you must be one of the ones that they found in the storm a while ago." He looks on before noticing Jaden and Aire standing around. "Oh, Jaden!"

            "Captain." Jaden says saluting to the man as he walks up.

            "It's been almost a year since you left and your back already, so then you brought back some outsiders with you?"

            "Well it wasn't intentional, some stuff happened here and there and I got involved in some things."

            "Well then I guess I should introduce myself, I am the Captain of the Guardians and at one time I was Jaden's boss."

            "Guardians?" Liam asks confused. "From the word it seems that your protecting this village, but the Dividing Line protects the Northern Lands why do you need people to protect this place?"

            "Well you know, we have to be ready just in case." He says seriously. "Well then Jaden it was nice to see you, but I'm currently on patrol so please keep your friends out of trouble."

            "Yes sir!" Jaden says seriously.

The Captain runs off with his Simisage as the group stands around.

            "So he was your boss?" Aire asks Jaden curiously. "Does that mean you were a Guardian?"

            "Well not exactly I was training to be one, but I didn't make the cut so I left out on my journey."

            "Well there a ton of those Guardian guys wandering around all over this place." Celes says looking around. "And everyone seems to be on edge, I think it's because some outsiders managed to get inside no wonder their on edge."

            "I don't think it's that." Aire says looking around. "Everyone seems welcoming, but it seems like their trying to protect something just in case."

            "Well I've heard that the Guardian's job isn't just to protect the village, it's also to protect something else." Jaden says thinking about things and looking around. "But I can't imagine what it could be, and they never told me exactly."

            "Well whatever it is, I think it's about time we figured out our next plan." Liam says thinking about things. "We need to find Xerneas, and we need to stop those Team Immortal fools."

            "We don't even know what's going on outside, what if they've already...." Aire says thinking about things.

            "I wouldn't say that." Celes starts thinking about things before sitting down on a nearby chair. "The Gym Leaders would've certainly raised against them, and I'm sure that there are a few trainers who would rise up against them."

            "Do you think they could stop them?"

            "No, they can't." Celes says seriously before looking up at the sky. "They can't beat them, their forces are unknown, they have Mega Evolution, their various experiments, and they have a Legendary Pokémon at their side. Not to mention they control the Pokémon League Headquarters and that place is like a fortress almost unbreakable."

            "So essentially at this point they're building up their forces and resources searching for Xerneas." Liam says thinking about things. "Then we should hurry up and get out of here to stop them."

            "No we're exactly where we want to be." Celes says confusing everyone. "Think about it Gaius searched everywhere for years with no sign of Xerneas, so if he couldn't find it then it must be somewhere that's been impossible to get to."

            "Well where could that be?" Vera asks curiously.

            "It's here, before now everyone thought that the Northern Lands were impossible to get to." Liam says realizing things. "But now we're here in this place that was originally impossible to get to."

            "Exactly and this place looks quite prosperous."

            "What are you suggesting?" Vera asks confused.

            "I'm saying if Xerneas is a Pokémon that brings life then the area around it should be brimming with it." Celes says as she looks up at the sky. "What I'm saying is that Xerneas is here, in this village."


	144. Ch.143: Xerneas

** Ch. 143: Xerneas **

 

In the middle of the hidden village Celes sits in front of the others telling them her theory of Xerneas's location.

            "So then what do you all think?"

            "It's logical." Liam says thinking about things. "If Yveltal's energy was dissipated throughout the region it would explain the continued deforestation, so it makes since that Xerneas it's opposite would have the opposite effect with its energy."

            "So then what do you suggest we do?" Aire asks concerned. "If we leave it then those guys will come around and take it away then we'll be....."

            "We'll be screwed!" Vera yells out excitedly. "We've gotta do something, we've gotta find it, we've gotta, we've gotta......."

Vera looks off towards the center of the village blankly staring before walking off in a trance.

            "She's doing it again." Liam says annoyed looking at Vera before turning away.

            "Let's follow her." Aire says rushing up behind her. "I don't know how, but the last time she fell into this state she lead me to you guys back in Fyrian City."

            "Fine then, let's follow." Celes says seriously.

As everyone walks off Jaden stands around seriously thinking about the goings on.

            "Those Team Immortal guys, their hurting so many people!" Jaden clenches his fist before staring up into the air. "I won't let them, I won't let them hurt anymore people. And if their targeting my home, I'll crush them by my own hand."

 

The group follows Vera as she walks along in a strong trance through the village before coming across a large park in the center of the village with a large break in the trees in the exact center of the park.

            "What is this place?" Aire asks curiously. "It feels odd, relaxing almost."

            "Yeah, if I had to compare it's a similar feeling to when were in the Pokémon League, only it's the opposite." Liam says thinking about things.

            "Then we must be close." Celes says as she looks around before eyeing a large fence nearby. "What's beyond there?"

            "That's the garden, no one besides the caretaker is allowed inside." Jaden says explaining things. "If we want to go inside we've got to ask dad."

            "So we've got to talk to Lucitan." Liam says looking around. "Well it'll be a bit of a backtrack, but nothing to outrageous."

As everyone stands around Vera walks slowly over to the fence before jumping over it and walking into the garden beyond it.

            "Did she just jump it?" Aire asks watching her walk on.

            "Well looks like we're in trouble regardless." Celes says rushing over to the fence. "Might as well do something worth getting in trouble for."

Celes rushes over to the fence before climbing over it as the others start gathering around it.

            "So then might as well follow." Liam says as he starts climbing it.

            "Jaden." Aire looks back at Jaden as he stares on seriously.

            "Let's get going." Jaden says as he grabs hold of the fence. "What's going on is more important than old rules so let's do this."

            "Right."

Jaden and Aire climb over the fence as Liam continues climbing the fence.

 

A minute later the group walks into a lush and wondrous garden filled with various types of flowers and plants as the sun beams down on them from above.

            "So this place has to be what we're looking for." Celes says seriously. "Maybe we should follow Vera more often."

            "Well there have only been two incidents and we have no way of replicating the cause of these trances since they seem to be going off at random, so unless we figure out the cause then there's no point in doing it." Liam says thinking about things.

            "You know I was joking right?"

            "Doesn't matter."

            "Okay, okay, let's just focus on the task at hand, okay?" Aire says breaking up the conversation.

A minute later the group finds themselves in the center of the garden where a large blue seemingly dead tree sits around on top of a hill with beams of sunlight hitting the tree and giving it an other worldly glow.

            "So what is this? Where am I? I have to look for Xerneas." Vera says snapping out of her trance and scanning the area confused.

            "I think we found it already." Celes says jokingly.

            "Oh Celes, everyone. Did you all pass out to?"

            "No, we just followed you."

            "Anyway, is there any way to conform this is Xerneas." Liam says walking past the group towards the tree.

            "Hold on, let me try something." Aire walks towards the tree looking at it before laying her hands on it. "I feel something...."

            " _One blessed by Aura, your hour of need has come soon your will shall be tested and you must decide soon._ " A familiar voice says flowing into her head.

            "This is it, this is Xerneas." Aire says stepping back from the sleeping Xerneas. "It's in a state like Yveltal was at the Pokémon League."

            "So then we've found the thing so what do we do now?" Jaden asks staring at the tree.

            "You and your friends can back away big brother!" A voice says from above the group.

As they look on a girl whit short black hair wearing a blue flight suit jumps down from above as a Pidgeot flies down and lands by her side.

            "This area is forbidden to every non guardian and especially outsiders like you." She says before rushing up to Jaden's side. "You should know that Big Brother and you still brought them here!"

            "Saria, I'm sorry but....."

            "Saria stand down for now." Lucitan says walking up to the group. "They were just curious and they were just trying to do what was right."

            "Well they still shouldn't be doing whatever they want!" Saria yells out annoyed. "This is why Jaden's can acts like this."

            "Sorry." Jaden says turning away from Saria.

            "So then you know of Xerneas and Yveltal?" Celes asks taking control of the conversation.

            "Yes, guarding Xerneas has been our tasks since ancient times." Lucitan says seriously. looking at the group.

Hearing this Celes stomps her foot on the ground and stares at Lucitan.

            "If you have this then why, why the hell didn't you wake it up!"

            "We are unable to." Lucitan says looking at the sleeping Xerneas. "Xerneas's sleep is something that no one in the village has discovered a way of breaking, and since we are unable to awaken it we are trapped here as Xerneas's powers feed the Dividing Line."

Celes's rage calms as she falls to the ground exhausted.

            "So then what're you gonna do with us?" Vera asks nervously.

            "Breaking into the garden is a serious crime, but I know this action wasn't taken with malicious intent." Lucitan looks on the group before staring on the group seriously. "I shall confine you all to the house until further notice!"

The group walks off being lead by Lucitan as Aire looks back towards Xerneas.

            " _One blessed by Aura, the time will soon be at hand......_ " The voice says slowly dimming as she gets further away from the tree.


	145. Ch.144: Locked In

** Ch. 144: Locked In **

 

In a large room with a tatami floor with a large sliding door taking up one of the walls with futons stretched out along the floor as Jaden and the others sit around thinking of their next step.

            "So then what're we going to do?" Liam asks as he polishes his Klefki before it floats up next to his side. "I if we chance it we can try going through the Dividing Line."

            "Well that's not the best idea." Jaden says as his Gligar sits around by his side. "Me and Axel barely made it through the Dividing Line when we started traveling, if it wasn't for Old Steel we would've died in there."

            "Old Steel?"

            "Oh, it's a massive Steelix that lives in the Dividing Line. It let us ride on it and lead us out of the storm."

            "Can we get it to help?"

            "Chances are no, Old Steel moves around too much in there our chances of finding it are slim."

            "Well we've got to do something." Aire says as she brushes her Vulpix's fur. "If we sit around it's only a matter of time until they find their own way past it and make it here."

            "Don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine." Vera says excitedly as her Munna floats by her head. "Why don't we just rest for now and think about it in the morning, or we can have ourselves a massive slumber party!"

Vera races around the room jumping around excitedly before Munna bites down on her head causing her to suddenly stop and sit on the ground.

            "I wish she would've had that thing earlier." Liam says looking at Vera. "But she's right for now all we can do is wait."

            "Well you all better get used to waiting." Saria says slamming open the door. "You all aren't going anywhere and there's no chance all of you are getting through the Dividing Line!"

            "Saria, why're you here?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "I'm here to make sure you don't run off again without me Brother!" Saria says rushing over to Jaden's side. "You're not going to leave me behind again."

            "So you were lonely." Jaden stands up and rubs Saria's head happily. "Sorry about running off without you."

            "I wasn't lonely, just because you left me alone.....I still had Pidgeot."

As Jaden stands along with Saria, Celes looks on curiously before turning her head away towards the window.

            "Hey Celes, are you okay?" Aire asks looking at her.

            "I'm fine, just didn't have time to digest everything until now." Celes looks at her right stump before she looks up through the window. "All I can do now is just think."

Vera removes Munna from her head before reaching for her Poke'balls.

            "I have an idea to make this make this slumber party awesome, let's let our Pokémon out of their Poke'balls."

            "Well this isn't a slumber party, but I think they would like to get out now." Liam says pulling out his Poke'balls.

The group toss out their Poke'balls with their Pokémon popping out as  Celes sits around staring out of the window.

            "Hey Celes!" Vera says rushing to her side and reaching for her belt. "Why don't you let your Pokémon out to."

            "Don't touch them!" Celes yells out as Vera reaches for her belt. "Please just leave them inside their Poke'balls."

Everyone looks on seriously before Saria walks over to her and reaches out her hand.

            "Hand them over." Saria says sternly holding out her hand. "I can tell just from looking at you and your Aura, you don't care about your Pokémon and their miserable being with you. I don't know how things work out there, but here we consider to feelings of Pokémon."

            "You can't have them."

            "If you're just using them as tools, then your despicable."

            "My Pokémon aren't tools, it's just....." Celes looks at her stump before moving away from the window. "I wish I could get some air."

Everyone stares on at Celes as she stands around with an odd silence hanging around in the air.

            "If you want to ask then ask!"

            "Well then what happened?" Liam says breaking the silence. "You have a lot of knowledge when it comes to Pokémon and you clam that their important to you, but what happened to you so that you act like this?"

Celes grabs her stump before looking back at everyone and then walking back over to the window.

            "Well if you want to know then let me tell all of you." Celes says seriously with her head down before starting off at the group. "Let me tell you about how I lost my arm."


	146. Ch.145: Celes

** Ch. 145: Celes **

 

Outside of Centrum City a small girl with long blond hair in a yellow dress stands outside of a small car before a man and a woman in lab coats walk by her side.

            "Mom, Dad can I go?" The girl asks excitedly bouncing around barley containing herself.

            "Okay, you can go on." The father says happily.

The girl rushes ahead rushing towards a hanger sitting around outside of the city.

 

A minute later the girl reaches the hanger before hearing a loud growling coming from inside, as the growling grows louder a Manectric slowly walks out of the hanger approaching her as she stands around staring at it confidently before the Manectric lunges out at her.

            "Okay Manectric, I'm happy to see you to." She says trying to push Manectric off of her as it licks her face happily before it moves along grinning excitedly. "So then is Grandfather in?"

Manectric nods before the girl rushes into the hanger excitedly with Manectric following in tow.

Inside the hanger Cid sits around at his desk scribbling on a small stack of papers as the girl slowly starts creeping up behind him.

            "Celes I know your there you can stop sneaking around." Cid says not turning away from his desk.

            "Oh your no fun Grandfather." Celes says pouting. "But what're you working on?"

            "You know what it is."

            "Oh the flying machine."

            "Yup, I'm almost done with the initial designs."

            "Then you'll build it?"

            "Nope, I'm still in the planning phases nothing is concrete yet."

            "Oh that's no fun." Celes says pouting again.

            "Don't worry, I'll have a fun surprise for you later." Cid says with a large smile on his face. "Look forward to it."

            "Dad." The woman says walking into the hanger. "I wish you wouldn't tell Celes such pipe dreams."

            "Hello again Selena." Cid says turning towards her. "It's been a while since you last came to see your old man."

            "Well if my father ever decided to come into town instead of hiding around in his hanger all the time."

            "Well you know I have some serious work to do."

            "Okay then, fine." Selena says relenting. "Father I'm headed to Okeanos City for a while."

            "Ah I heard about that project, the S.S. Disatre, am I correct?"

            "Yes, me and Cedric are headed to work on the project once we build the ship importing objects from other regions will be easier and reconstruction will move much faster." Selena says seriously looking at Celes as Manectric walks around her. "I wish you wouldn't waste your time raising Pokémon father, you could really help us finishing the project."

            "Sorry to say, but while I think your efforts are admirable I also think my path will also help heal the scars left over from the war." Cid says looking at Celes. "But in the end all of our efforts are just for the next generation in the long run."

Celes moves up to her mother before tugging at her leg.

            "Are you going to come home soon?" Celes asks concerned.

            "Of course, you know I'll never leave you behind." She says smiling happily. "Your father and I are going to be back in a few days, in the mean time you'll stay here with Grandfather."

            "Right." Celes says with a large grin on her face.

 

A minute later the pair stand outside of the hanger as Celes waves excitedly as her father and mother ride off in their car as Celes turns back around to Cid with Manectric jumping around happily.

            "How long will they be gone?"

            "You heard her a few days, if they stay gone longer then all that means is that we'll get longer to play around."

            "Okay Grandfather, are your other Pokémon around?"

            "Of course."

Cid whistles before Manectric howls excitedly before a Magnezone floats out of the hanger before an Emolga flies down off of Magnezone landing in Celes's hands with an Eelektross slithering around and wrapping onto Celes, as this happens Raichu and Heliolisk rush out and start jumping around happily.

            "Their all so happy."

            "Of course, it's been a while since you came to visit me so their happy to see you."

The Pokémon roar out happily jumping and dancing around Celes as she looks on happily.

            "And now I have a special surprise for you." Cid says with a large grin.

 

Cid leads Celes into the hanger before he opens up another room where a single Poke'ball lays around on an odd apparatus with electricity shooting into and out of it as a figure sits around sleeping inside.

            "What is this?" Celes asks looking at the Poke'ball.

            "It's a gift for you." Cid says happily. "Your very own Pokémon."

            "My own Pokémon!" Celes says excitedly rushing towards the Poke'ball. "Oh, what is it?"

            "Well you'll just have to open it up to see."

Celes grabs the Poke'ball excitedly moving it around in her hands before pressing the button with a large blast of light coming out of it and a small Elekid appearing looking around confused at Celes.

            "This is an Elekid, it's a recently hatched Pokémon I decided to give it to you. If you want to keep it as just a pet then you can, but you can also start training it to become a Pokémon Trainer."

            "Pokémon Trainer?"

            "It's someone who goes out and captures and trains Pokémon finding other trainers to compete against to become stronger." Cid says explaining things. "When I was a kid I went out and became a trainer with a few friends of mine."

            "A Pokémon Trainer." Celes says looking on Elekid before rushing to its side and grabbing it's hand. "Okay Raiden, let's become strong together, if you'll have me as your trainer."

Elekid smiles happily before taking its other hand and grabbing her other hand.

            "Okay, we're going to become the best partners ever!" Celes says excitedly.

            "Oh and one more thing." Cid says nervously. "Please don't tell your mother, she wouldn't understand."

            "Right Grandfather."


	147. Ch.146: Celes pt.2

** Ch. 146: Celes pt.2 **

 

Outside of Cid's Hanger Celes lays on the ground alongside her Elekid sneaking up on Magnezone as it floats around.

            "Okay then Raiden, this is a dangerous foe." Celes says seriously with Elekid nodding seriously. "Our only hope is to sneak up on it and attack it from behind."

The pair look on as Magnezone's eye turns away from their direction.

            "Okay now!" Celes says jumping up as Elekid jumps out and rushes ahead towards Magnezone. "Now, Fire Punch!"

Elekid focus's on it's fist gathering it's strength before a fire forms engulfing it's fist as it rushes towards Magnezone attempting to punch it before the fire disperses before falling to the ground underneath Magnezone as it floats over Elekid.

            "Oh no, Raiden!" Celes says rushing to Elekid's side. "You did great, you almost had the attack there. And thank you to Magnezone."

Celes looks on happily as Magnezone and Elekid laugh happily before Cid rolls up to the trio looking down at them with a large grin on his face.

            "Grandfather!" Celes says excitedly. "Mom and Dad are supposed to come get me today, right?"

            "Yes, they should be coming back later so you have a bit more time to play with Elekid."

            "His name is Raiden." Celes says pouting. "And why can't I take him home with me?"

            "Remember I asked you to keep him a secret for now?"

            "Why?"

            "Your mother, she doesn't see the worth in raising Pokémon just seeing it as a waste of time." Cid says looking on disappointed. "That's not to say that what she's doing isn't important, but Pokémon are also important I wish she could see that."

            "Don't worry Grandfather, I'll see what I can do to make mom see how fun Pokémon are and then I'll be able to take Raiden home with me."

            "Where did you get that name form anyway?"

            "I got it from a book Dad had, it's the name of someone who's really strong and uses electricity so I figured it would fit." Celes says smiling hugging Elekid. "Because we're going to be super strong."

Cid looks down happily before starting to roll off.

            "Well then why don't we go inside and have some lunch, then we'll think of a way to convince your parents."

Celes rushes up happily alongside Elekid with Magnezone following closely behind Cid with a large grin on her face.

 

A while later Celes sits in a small chair with her bag packed around at the hanger entrance looking onto the horizon with excitement in her eyes, but as the time goes on the excitement fades more and more before she sits around forcing herself to stay awake as Elekid walks over to her side.

            "No Raiden, you have to hide if you don't then the surprise won't work and you can't come home with me." Celes says rubbing her eyes trying to stay awake. "Don't worry Mom and Dad are going to be so happy to see you so don't worry."

Celes falls over before Elekid grabs her and props her back onto the chair, with Celes snoring loudly before jolting awake.

            "I wonder what's taking them, their normally never this late."

As Celes looks on a small car rolls up near the hanger before Cid rolls out. Celes jumps up excitedly before two men in black suits walk up before walking over to Cid.

            "Hello sir, we're from the Signus Corporation." One of the men says seriously.

            "I figured as much." Cid says dismissively. "So then I'm assuming something happened to my daughter?"

            "Yes, there was an accident at the shipyards and your daughter Selena and her husband Cedric both passed in the incident." The man says looking on seriously. "I hope you can take solace in the fact that their passing was painless, I am very sorry for your loss."

Both the men bow seriously as Celes looks on stunned with Cid barely able to look up at the pair.

            "We've brought their belongings with us and we're more than happy to hand them over to you." The man says handing over a small package. "If you require anything please ask the Signus Corporation and we'll be more than happy to assist."

The men bow again as Cid looks on seriously before the pair start walking off into their car and drive off leaving Celes stunned at the revelation.

            "Grandfather, their lying right? They have to be lying!"

Cid turns away unable to look Celes in the eyes before Celes start crying loudly surprising Elekid as it jumps around trying to stop her from crying.

            "I'm sorry Celes, there's nothing I can do." Cid says seriously.

 

A few days later Celes sits around in a small room sitting on top of a bed taking up most of the room, with Elekid sitting at the door staring at her seriously before a knock is heard at the door.

            "Celes, I've brought you and Elekid some lunch." Cid says from the other side of the door before Elekid opens it grabbing a sack from him. "How about it, do you feel like coming out today, the other Pokémon are worried about you. You know I'm too old to play with them myself so their getting quite bored of just sitting around."

Celes looks up seriously with dull eyes before looking back down.

            "I'm not leaving this room until Mom and Dad come back and get me." Celes says seriously. "Those men were lying, Mom and Dad are alive and they're going to come home any day now."

            "Celes, I'm sorry to say that they're never coming home." Cid says seriously. "But do you think they would've wanted this for you?"

Celes cries loudly before rushing over to Cid and hugging him tightly.

            "I miss them, I miss them so much!" Celes cries out loudly clutching Cid. "I wanted them to meet Raiden and then we'd all play together and everything!"

            "I know, but I'm sorry to say things didn't work out that way." Cid says sadly. "But I'll stay by your side no matter what Celes."

            "Grandfather."

            "Now I think you owe someone else something, Elekid here has been by your side for days now just watching over you this whole time."

Celes walks over to Elekid hugging it tightly.

            "Thank you Raiden, thank you." Celes says seriously.

 

A few days later Celes and Elekid stand outside the hanger with Celes holding a large bag on her back and then pulls out a Poke'ball.

            "Okay Raiden, let's go out there and make ourselves some new friends." Celes says seriously as Elekid jumps up happily. "Okay then let's go!"


	148. Ch.147: Celes pt.3

** Ch. 147: Celes pt.3 **

 

In the middle of a canyon Celes chases after a figure alongside Elekid, as the figure jumps from stone to stone before jumping onto a large stone looking down.

            "Let's see." Celes says reaching into her bag and pulling out a book. "That's a Chimchar, a fire type so Raiden your electric attacks should work."

Elekid looks happily at Celes before rushing ahead towards the Chimchar as it jumps down from its perch onto the ground.

            "Okay then, Raiden Thunderpunch!"

Elekid jumps down charging towards Chimchar with its fist electrified punching into the ground as Chimchar dodges the attack.

Chimchar looks down before it's fist is covered in shadowy energy before rushing towards Elekid and slashing at it pushing Elekid back.

            "Raiden!"

Celes looks on as Elekid looks back up and yells out enraged by Chimchar, but before Chimchar can move it suddenly stops moving as Elekid rushes up to it.

            "Now Raiden, Thunderpunch."

Elekid rushes towards Chimchar with its fist electrified before punching Chimchar in its face and knocking it back into the canyon wall.

            "Okay then now, I throw a Poke'ball." Celes reaches into her bag and grabs a Poke'ball before tossing it at Chimchar as it's turned into energy and trapped inside. "And then we wait to see if it's captured."

The Poke'ball shuffles around as Chimchar struggles inside before the ball before the ball suddenly stops and dings as sparkles come off the ball.

            "We did it!" Celes says excitedly picking up the Poke'ball. "We did it Raiden."

Elekid rushes to Celes's side and smiles happily as the two rush towards the back end of the canyon.

 

After a minute Celes rushes back into the hanger as Cid sits around waiting for her outside of it alongside his Magnezone.

            "Celes where did you go?" Cid asks cautiously.

            "I went off with Raiden to catch a Pokémon." Celes says excitedly holding out a Poke'ball. "See look at this."

Cid looks down into the Poke'ball and sees the Chimchar sitting around inside before looking away from Cid.

            "I see, it seems you've captured quite the feisty little one." Cid says looking at Chimchar. "But where did you get this Poke'ball."

            "I took it from your case."

Cid looks on before laughing and then looking down on Celes.

            "Well I don't know if I should be proud of you for catching your first Pokémon, or if I should be mad at you for stealing one of my Poke'balls, or if I should be infuriated with you for running off on your own."

            "Sorry Grandfather, I was just trying to make you happy."

            "Oh don't worry I am quite proud of you Celes." Cid pats her head with a large grin on his face before he turns around and starts heading into the hanger. "How about this you and Elekid don't get desert tonight and then this new friend of yours can have yours in exchange."

            "Fine." Celes says disappointedly before looking at Chimchar inside the Poke'ball. "And hopefully we can become really close friends.

Celes and Elekid rush into the hanger after Cid before Magnezone follows behind closing the hanger doors.

 

Meanwhile in the fields close to the hanger a duo of figures look on from the shadows looking at Cid's hanger seriously.

            "We need Cid out of the picture." One of the figures says seriously.

            "Yes, he's far too strong and Gaius is looking around for strong trainers."

            "Let's eliminate him, and that girl is the key."

One of the figures looks back towards a cage where a small Larvitar sits around in a cage shaking around as the figures walk up to it.

 

A while later Celes rushes around chasing Chimchar as it jumps around the hanger before jumping onto a large desk and then hanging on a chain hanging from the ceiling.

            "Come down right now Fasha!" Celes says seriously trying to show authority. "If you come back down then you can have a treat later."

Chimchar blows a raspberry before swinging on the chain and then tossing itself out of an open window.

            "Oh come on!" Celes says annoyed.

Celes chases after Chimchar as Elekid stands around outside as Chimchar runs around laughing happily.

            "Come on this isn't funny." Celes says annoyed.

As Celes chases after Chimchar a small Larvitar walks up to the hanger groggily before stopping in front of the hanger as Celes stops and walks up to Larvitar.

            "What's this?" Celes asks looking at Larvitar before Elekid rushes to her side holding a book. "Okay then, this is a Larvitar. Oh it's a really rare Pokémon."

Celes looks on Larvitar excitedly before Larvitar looks up at her and then charges ahead and then slamming into Elekid pushing it back.

            "What?" Celes asks confused. "Wait, Pokémon aren't supposed to attack unless their provoked. What's wrong with it?"

Larvitar yells out before looking at Celes and then charging ahead before charging ahead towards Celes before Chimchar jumps in the way and then blocks the attack.

            "Fasha?"

Chimchar looks back before grinning happily looking back at Celes.

            "Okay then Fasha, let's see what you can do." Celes says excitedly.

Chimchar charges forward before it's fist is covered in shadowy energy forming a large claw slashing at Larvitar and pushing it back.

            "That was Shadow Claw, what else can you do?"

Chimchar looks on happily before Chimchar jumps up and then karate chops Larvitar knocking it to the ground as it falls unconscious.

            "That was amazing." Celes says happily. "Your pretty strong Fasha."

Celes walks over to Larvitar as Cid moves out of the hanger and then looks on the situation looking on the Larvitar in confusion.

            "What's this?" Cid asks concerned.

            "What's this? What happened here?"

            "This Pokémon was here and it attacked before Fasha beat it and then it fall unconscious." Celes says concerned. "Is it okay?"

Cid looks on Larvitar seriously before reaching down towards Celes.

            "This Pokémon was abused by some rather harsh people." Cid says seriously. "This Pokémon is in desperate need for some love and affection, I think it would be best for you to look over it."

Celes looks on Larvitar with a look of concern on her face before holding up the Pokémon.

            "I will, I'm going to take care of this Pokémon." Celes says with a serious look on her face.


	149. Ch.148: Celes pt.4

** Ch. 148: Celes pt.4 **

 

Outside of the hanger Celes plays around with Elekid and Chimchar as Larvitar looks on from the sidelines distinctly.

            "Okay then Lara you can play to." Celes says rushing to Larvitar and grabbing it's hand pulling it. "Come one."

Larvitar looks on confused as Lara pulls it along into the middle of the trio, as Larvitar looks on staring blankly.

            "I'd say you were using Harden, but your species can't learn that move." Celes says jokingly. "Okay then, you can just keep watching us. We've got some new moves to work on regardless."

Celes steps forward staring at a large stone as Elekid and Chimchar stand by her side looking onto the distance seriously.

            "Okay Raiden, Fire Punch." Celes looks towards Elekid seriously as it steps forward before turning her attention back towards the stone. "And Fasha you use, Thunder Punch."

Elekid and Chimchar charge forward as Elekid's fist becomes engulfed in flames and Chimchar's fist is electrified, both Pokémon hit the stone with the impacts making large indents in the stone before both Pokémon look at each other happily.

            "Nice." Celes says excitedly. "It took a minute but we got the attacks down."

Celes looks back and sees Larvitar charging ahead before slamming into the stone forming a large indent as Larvitar falls to the ground before looking back at Celes.

            "What was that? I didn't looks like Headbutt, was it Iron Head?" Celes asks confused. "Either way that was nice Lara, come on let's do some more practice."

Day after day, Celes orders her Pokémon around as they practice battles and various moves before shattering the stone down into a small pebble.

            "Good job everyone." Celes says happily. "Okay everyone, I think we've gotten a lot stronger."

            "That's my Celes for you." Cid says moving up to her alongside a boy with a bandage on his nose and a Magnemite floating around his head. "See I told you that she's strong Claus."

            "I still says she should wait a while longer." Claus says seriously. "She's not nearly strong enough to go off on her own."

            "That's not fair Big Brother!" Celes says annoyed. "I'm strong me and my Pokémon are incredibly strong."

            "Not strong enough." Claus says annoyed.

            "Oh my dear boy, if your just concerned about Celes then you can just say it out loud." Cid says jokingly.

            "Of course I'm worried Maser, she's your granddaughter, of course I'm worried if your too distracted then you can't focus on work." Claus says annoyed. "If you're not working then everyone loses out on your brilliant mind."

            "Flattery will get your nowhere Claus." Cid says jokingly.

As everyone talks Larvitar looks on curiously before it starts shaking and then it's enveloped by a bright brilliant light.

            "Lara? What's wrong?" Celes asks concerned.

As everyone looks on Larvitar's body morphs in the light as it fades with a Pupitar standing around in its place.

            "What? Lara, what happened to you?" Celes asks concerned holding onto Pupitar. "Lara are you okay?"

            "It's fine Celes." Claus says trying to calm her down. "It just evolved."

            "Evolved?" Celes ask curiously.

            "You didn't study your books did you?" Cid asks accusatively before looking away. "When a Pokémon reaches a certain point, it can become stronger by changing its form and then it can become even stronger. This is something we should celebrate, but it is odd it evolved so soon."

            "That just means I'm an even better trainer than I thought." Celes says excitedly before hugging Pupitar. "Lara, I hope you evolve quickly and then all of us can become the strongest team in the region."

Cid and Claus look on curiously as Celes happily hugs Pupitar.

 

That night inside the hanger Cid sits about outside the hanger as Celes sneaks around before grabbing her Poke'balls and then tossing them out with her Pokémon popping out and looking on curiously.

            "Okay then let's keep training everyone, if you can all evolve then we can defiantly go off on our own." Celes says excitedly. "Okay then let's see what you can do now, Lara."

Pupitar looks on before it starts shaking intensely before it roars out in pain.

            "Lara what's wrong?" Celes asks rushing towards Pupitar.

Suddenly Pupitar glows intensely before it starts morphing and as the light fades a large Tyranitar stands around and roars out intensely it's cries shaking up the area.

            "Lara?" Celes asks concerned.

Tyranitar looks down at Celes before stomping on the ground a large shockwave shaking up the hanger as a large sandstorm starts raging inside.

            "Lara!"

Tyranitar stomps more and more shooting off more shockwaves before it charges ahead smashing into the walls and then anything else in its path.

            "Raiden, Fasha, we've got to stop Lara." Celes orders her Pokémon as they stare at Tyranitar.

Elekid and Chimchar charge ahead before Tyranitar smacks them out of the air with its tail before it charges ahead towards them smashing into the wall and causing the hanger's ceiling to start falling in on itself.

            "Lara, Raiden, Fasha!" Celes yells out of her Pokémon over and over again as the hanger collapses around her and the sandstorm intensifies. "Everyone!"

As she yells out and the storm obscures her vision a steel beam falls from the roof and crashes down on top of her hitting her in the head.

As Celes lays around slowly fading into unconsciousness Tyranitar continues its rampage as Elekid and Chimchar rush to her side before they start glowing.

 

A while later Celes awakens in a hospital bed in Centrum City as Claus sits alongside her bed looking on seriously.

            "Are you okay?" Claus asks curiously.

            "I'm fine." Celes says as she starts getting up and stretching. "My body hurts a bit and my arm feels wired but...."

As she stretches she notices her right arm is missing as she looks on stunned by the revelation.

            "My arm, Big Brother where is my arm!?"

            "Calm down."

            "Where is my arm!?"

As Celes yells along Cid moves into the room moving up to Celes before reaching out his arms and hugging her.

            "Grandfather, Grandfather, where is my arm?" Celes asks again and again.

            "Don't worry." Cid says rubbing her head. "Your arm was injured beyond repair so they amputated it."

            "My arm, but I still feel my arm."

            "That's called phantom pains." Claus says looking away from Celes. "It means  that you still feel like it's there, but it's not your arm is gone."

Celes looks on seriously before Cid reaches into his bag with a large grin.

            "Don't worry, if you practice enough I'm sure you can learn to write with your left hand. And on top of that I'm working on a surprise for you." Cid pulls out three Poke'balls before putting them on the table next to Celes. "Besides these three guys are more than happy to see you."

Celes looks on seeing an Electabuzz, a Monferno, and a Tyranitar sitting around looking at her happily. Celes focuses on Tyranitar before screaming out loudly pushing the Poke'balls to the ground before she starts cowering in the bed shaking intensely.

            "Celes, what's wrong?" Claus asks curiously.

            "It's fine." Cid takes Tyranitar's Poke'ball away and leaves the other two on a counter away from Celes. "I'll hold onto this one for now and you can just ease yourself back into your normal routine."

Cid and Claus leave leaving Celes alone in the room looking at the Poke'balls as the Pokémon inside look on her cautiously, she attempts to reach out for them again and again only to force herself back at every chance.

            "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Celes says again and again.

That night as she and her Pokémon sleep two figures walk into the hospital room and look upon her.

            "The plan failed Cid's still a factor." One of the figures says seriously. "So then why are we here?"

            "This plan might've failed but I've got another one that's just sprung to mind." He says reaching into his pockets and pulling out a Poke'ball with an Alakazam sitting inside looking down on Celes. "We can use her, she'll be the perfect little tool. And who knows if she does her job well she might reap the rewards."

He brings the Alakazam closer to Celes as she begins tossing and turning in her sleep as more and more nightmares swirl through her head.

            "Now then, what should I make you believe?" He asks with a sadistic grin on his face.


	150. Ch.149: Locked In pt.2

** Ch. 149: Locked In pt.2 **

 

In the room everyone sits around after listening to Celes's story as she sits around near the window staring blankly as she grabs the stump where her right arm once was, before looking up at everyone.

            "If you're curious about what happened next, my Grandfather built me a new arm and then after that I ran off and joined the Resistance which turned out to be the Team Immortal in the end." She says looking away towards the night's sky. "It's kind of funny, I was controlled by them believing they were my allies and using me to distract my Grandfather and then the Elite Four as a whole."

Everyone looks on before Vera walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

            "What're you doing?" She asks curiously.

            "Just helping a friend who's in trouble." Vera says letting go of Celes and looking on happily. "After all your one of my friends, one of my favorite people in the world."

            "You know, you're a big softy." Celes says laughing.

Celes looks towards her Poke'balls and then removes them handing them to Saria as she looks on seriously.

            "Your right, I'm not the best person to take care of them." Celes says seriously looking into Saria's eyes. "If you can take care of them, then please do."

Saria looks on before pushing them away and turns away walking towards Jaden.

            "You've got some weird friends brother." She says looking at Jaden before walking off. "If you need anything just ask and I'll see if I can help you out."

As Saria leaves everyone sits around relaxing and thinking of what to do next.

            "So then why don't we all just take a break for now." Liam says thinking of things. "We can't do much here, but we can be on guard when they come to try come get it."

            "You think they can get here?" Vera asks curiously.

            "Possibly, they have all the resources in the Aevum Region and who knows what else." Liam says thinking about things. "My guess is it's only a matter of time before they can figure can figure out some kind of way to get here."

            "And then they'll try to make themselves immortal." Celes says annoyed. "Well either way we have to find some way to figure out some way for us to get back ourselves."

            "That's mute at this point." Jaden says seriously looking on them all. "I have to say we need to defend this place, I have to protect my home."

Everyone looks on as Jaden looks seriously as his Pokémon stand by his side.

            "Well then?" He asks curiously.

Everyone stands up looking at Jaden before they all reach out their hands and looking on seriously.

            "Your right, this whole place is the main target, we have to protect it." Celes says seriously.

            "This is the best place to mount our offense against them." Liam says happily. "Besides, that's the easier of the routes to take."

            "Yeah, let's do this here!" Vera yells out excitedly.

Everyone looks on Aire as she looks on curiously clutching her staff.

            "I agree, I want to protect this place." Aire says blushing brightly. "After all this is your home, and as a Aura Knight finding a place with so many people is kind of exciting to me."

Everyone looks on as they smile happily before they stand around amongst their Pokémon before they sit back down again.

            "Let's get our rest for today, we've got to train a bit more." Celes says seriously.

            "Why?" Vera asks confused.

            "Well as that performance at the Pokémon League has shown me we defiantly need a lot of training, we need to get stronger."

Everyone starts thinking about things before nodding seriously and they start laying about before drifting off to sleep.

A while later in the middle of the night Aire wakes up and then sneaks out of the room and stands about in the night air.

            "What're you doing?" Jaden asks curiously startling her.

            "I'm sorry." Aire says accidently dropping her staff and then attempting to pick it up before it rolls to Jaden's feet. "I just wanted some fresh air, it was kind of stifling in there."

Jaden picks up her staff and looks on seriously.

            "I don't think you should fight."

            "Why?"

            "I know you came all this way on a journey hoping to become stronger, but I have to say that you don't seem like a fighter yourself." Jaden says staring into her eyes.

Aire looks into Jaden's eyes before walking closely to him.

            "Why are you saying this? Normally your all gung ho and excitable."

            "Well, I'm just a bit concerned." Jaden says darting his eyes away. "I just want to keep you safe."

Aire laughs loudly before looking into Jaden's eyes seriously.

            "I wanted to become strong so that none of my friends wouldn't need to protect me and then I could defend them." Aire leans into Jaden's face as he tries to dart his eyes before turning his face back to her's. "If this about that stuff I said before you challenged to Pokémon League then, I...."

            "No, it's not I just."

The pair stare at each other before they blush brightly and then lean into each other's faces before they kiss tenderly.

As they kiss everyone looks on from the doorway keeping silent, with Liam covering Vera's mouth, just watching.

The stop kissing and then pull themselves away from each other and then just stare at each other.

            "I don't really know what that was." Jaden says nervously.

            "I don't either." Aire says blushing brightly.

Aire snatches her staff and rushes towards the doorway blushing, everyone sees her and darts back to their positions before awaking.

            "Aire." Jaden says stopping her. "About what you asked before, even though this isn't over I want to tell you my answer."

Aire doesn't move as she shakes around nervously.

            "My answer is yes."

Aire smiles before looking back happily.

            "Okay." She says excitedly.

Aire rushes back inside as Jaden stands around and then stares up into the sky.

            "Well then, that's just one more thing to fight for."


	151. Ch.150: A Moment of Peace

** Ch. 150: A Moment of Peace **

 

In the field next to the house Jaden stands around with his Blaziken in front of him with Liam standing opposite him with his Beheeyem floating around in front of him with Celes looking on from the sidelines.

            "Okay then, Jaden your plenty strong but you don't really use strategy enough just going with your gut." Celes says walking in between the pair. "While Liam your good at thinking, but you're not a not a natural fighter you've got a lot to overcome, that's why the both of you will practice in order to overcome your particular flaws."

Celes walks on leaving the pair along as they stand around staring at each other.

            "Well, how do we start?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Let's start with something simple and then we'll move onto the complex stuff." Jaden says excitedly. "Since you've already been through a lot it'll be a bit easy for you to pick these things up faster than someone else."

            "Right." Liam says nervously.

Jaden takes a stance as Blaziken takes one before Liam adjusts his glasses and with Beheeyem looking on floating around seriously.

Meanwhile Celes walks forward towards Vera and Aire as they stand opposite each other with Vera's Floette floating around in front of her looking on happily, as Aire's Clefabe stands around looking forward happily.

            "Okay then the two of you will be a bit more difficult." Celes says walking up to the two.

            "Hey what's wrong with me?" Vera asks slightly insulted.

            "Well for one thing your incredibly easily distracted." Celes says looking on as Vera looks in the opposite direction at a small flower, before she snaps her figures getting her attention again. "For example, you need to focus more or else you're going to lose the fastest out of all of us."

            "Fine, I'll try focusing." Vera says excitedly.

            "I'm holding my breath." She says before walking over to Aire. "Okay and finally there's you."

            "What?" Aire says nervously.

            "You're easily frightened, back down easily, and just not that aggressive." Aire says sternly looking into her eyes. "And generally that's not a problem, but if you're going to fight you have to be a bit more aggressive."

            "I'll try." Aire says nervously clutching her staff.

            "If you're having problems just think about when you kissed Jaden." Vera says excitedly.

Aire drops her staff as Jaden stops and they both just look on Vera blushing brightly.

            "You saw that!?" They both yell out embarrassed.

            "Of course we all saw that!" Vera yells out excitedly jumping around. "Aire, you're not very sneaky and you woke us all up walking around."

Aire blushes brightly as Jaden stands around nervously.

            "Hey, focus on the training." Liam says seriously trying to snap Jaden out of it. "Your love life is secondary right now, primary issue is prepping for the battle to come."

            "Y-Y-Y-Your right." Jaden says looking at Aire before focusing back to training.

            "Yeah, I have to get my head in the game." Aire says picking up her staff and then looking on the group. "Okay I have to be more aggressive."

            "Yeah, like you were last night."

Aire looks down again blushing as Vera looks on.

            "Well I've given you a formidable task, but that's another issue altogether." Celes says as she walks along and then sits on the nearby porch.

            "Hey I noticed, why aren't you training?" Liam asks annoyed.

            "I have my own issues I need to work on." Celes takes a small stone and tosses it only for it to land almost directly in front of her. "I'm right handed and since losing my hand I have to try using my left primarily, besides that I'm still kind of in pain since I still feel my arm."

            "Damn it, using phantom pains as an excuse."

            "Just focus." Celes says tossing another stone. "We've all got to work hard.

As the group starts their training Lucitan looks on watching from a window as Saria stands by his side.

            "Look at them, just wasting their time."

            "They are not." Lucitan walks off seriously before looking towards the sky. "Because soon, a disaster will fall upon us."

 

Meanwhile in the Pokémon League Headquarters as it flies around the region headed up to the northern corner of the region with Diane looking on from the deck with Deoxys and Drapion by her side and Yveltal's cocoon behind her.

            "We're close, I can almost feel it's power." Diane says happily.

            "Don't worry, we're going to get it and then we're going to show them." Amadeus says seriously looking on happily with a large grin on his face. "We'll show them that you're a real Signus that your father and brother we're wrong about you."

Amadeus reaches down to his Poke'ball with Alakazam sitting inside seriously with the others standing around seriously.

            "Now then let's begin, we're going to end all of this." She says with a smile on her face.


	152. Ch.151: The Battle for Xerneas

** Ch. 151: The Battle for Xerneas **

 

Outside of the village Jaden and the others stand around with Celes standing in front of them as they ready their Poke'balls.

            "Okay, you've been training well for the past few days, but there's still some issues here and there." Celes says seriously.

            "Well how's your training been going?" Liam asks annoyed.

            "Well it's been going." She says looking away. "I can't say I'm at my peak, but I'm at least somewhat decent."

            "Hey, why're here?" Vera asks curiously raising her hand.

            "Well I at least wanted a good idea of the perimeter  we're dealing with, so I've been looking at this sandstorm for the past few days." Celes says explaining things. "And I'm at a complete loss, getting through it is possible but it's a major difficulty."

            "We've been over this before, we've already checked this place for any weak points and we haven't found any." Liam says seriously.

            "Well my mom made it through." Jaden says thinking of things. "Maybe they have shards like mine."

            "I don't think that's possible." Aire says thinking about things. "That shard of, well whatever it responds to aura and I think they can't replicate something like that."

As everyone sits around a Pidgeot flies over head before Saria drops down and walks up to the group.

            "What're all of you doing here?" She asks annoyed by the group.

            "Didn't dad tell you he decided that we can walk around the village." Jaden says explaining things.

            "Okay, but that doesn't explain why your here?"

            "We came to check out the Dividing Line."

            "Why?"

            "We believe that some bad people are on the way and we need to find a way to defend this place and protect Xerneas from them." Celes says explaining things.

            "That's not something you don't have to worry about." Saria says looking on excitedly and boastfully. "We have our guardians and a lot of our citizens are actually good trainers, so we don't have to worry about much, just relax and enjoy yourselves."

            "We can't." Celes says seriously. "We have to do something, I can't just stand sitting around like we're just helpless."

            "Don't worry." Vera says excitedly. "As long as we're together we can get through this and save everyone."

            "I might just take your word on that." Celes says jokingly.

            "Now then let's go over whatever plans, I'm sure you've made up." Liam says jokingly.

            "Well I do have a few plans I made in the past few days."

 

Meanwhile on the other side of the Dividing Line the members of Team Immortal scramble around inside of the Pokémon League Headquarters as the executives stand around staring at the raging sandstorm at the top of the base where Yveltal's cocoon sits behind them radiating with dark power.

            "So we're one step closer to our immortality?" Victoria asks curiously.

            "Finally, everyday my beauty fades ever so subtly." Fiore says looking into his mirror. "It's quite a shame that time feels jealous enough to dare touch my beauty."

            "Enough about your beauty, all I care about is becoming an immortal idol." Praline says striking a pose.

            "Well immortality gives me plenty of opportunities to make more and more money." Erutus says happily.

            "Well since your all so impatient we're on the cusp of the greatest achievements in the history of history, the grandness of immortality." Diane says excitedly. "So then allow me to explain how we'll cross over this incessant line."

            "But first." Amadeus says interrupting. "Why don't we all take a step back and think about how close we are, let us savor our great achievements."

            "Sir I think we should just get on with things." Einheria says seriously. "Our researchers are quite excited to see their accomplishments in the field."

            "Fine then, Diane please explain everything." Amadeus says bowing to Diane.

            "Fine then let me explain, we've been examining the Dividing Line from the data we acquired and we've tested some possible ways for get over it but nothing has shown results until now." Diane says excitedly as she pulls out an odd green orb and shows it to the group. "This, when charged has the ability to neutralize weather conditions and what is the Dividing Line except for a massive weather condition."

            "How did you make this thing?" Praline asks curiously.

            "It is based off some ancient documents we found in the Gnome Tunnels." Einheria says seriously. "It's been tested and it does work, but it requires a ton of energy to work."

            "Well how're we going to charge it?" Erutus asks curiously. "If we plug it in then we'd probably run out of power for our base."

            "Don't worry, this place runs off the energy constantly drained from Yveltal so all we need to do is pump up the flow." Amadeus says seriously before looking at Yveltal. "And besides the more we drain it the more thirsty it'll be when we feed it all the people we managed to snatch up."

Diane looks on annoyed as Amadeus stands down looking away before he touches Alakazam's Poke'ball.

            "Fine, I will agree but don't damage it in anyway." Diane says seriously. "After we break the Dividing Line we'll flood whatever's on the other side with our field agents, and the duplicates, and then after a while we'll all enter the area and secure Xerneas."

            "And for that reason you have all been equipped with the boosters and the Mega Stones." Einheria says seriously interrupting.

            "Thank you for that Einheria." Diane says before looking at the Dividing Line looking on seriously. "Okay then everyone, let's begin our assault."


	153. Ch.152: The Battle for Xerneas pt.2

** Ch. 152: The Battle for Xerneas pt.2 **

 

Inside of the village everyone goes about their days peacefully as Celes and the others stand around the Dividing Line and discussing things, meanwhile outside of it on the Pokémon League Headquarters surrounded by a large number of Deoxys duplicates, members of Team Immortal prepare to break through and begin their assault as Diane stands around on the deck holding onto artificial green orb with various wires attached to it attached to computers with a few more attached to Yveltal's cocoon.

            "Okay we've made contact." Fiore says looking at the computer monitors. "We're ready for the energy."

            "Right." Victoria says seriously looking at another set of computer monitors before typing away at a keyboard. "Beginning the energy flow, get ready."

            "Ready." Diane says seriously.

Victoria finishes typing before energy starts flowing out of Yveltal's cocoon through the cables and flowing into the artificial green orb that starts glowing with a dark energy.

            "Now then, open the door open it so we can claim out destiny!" Diane screams out holding up the orb.

As Diane holds up the orb a burst of light comes from it shaking up everything in the area before the beam concentrates focusing on the raging sandstorm.

            "Yes do it!" Diane screams out happily with a large grin on her face. "Beak it apart!"

As Diane stands around Amadeus stands on the sidelines holding onto Alakazam's Poke'ball as the Pokémon looks onto her seriously.

 

Meanwhile Celes and the others stand around at the Dividing Line looking on it as Jaden, Saria, and Aire begin staring at the Dividing Line with nervous eyes.

            "Brother, do you feel that?" Saria asks concerned clutching onto Jaden. "Something feels wrong."

Jaden looks on nervously before Aire grabs onto him shaking as they both stare at the Dividing Line.

            "Hey one of you guys explain what's going on." Celes says annoyed by the group.

            "Hold on, let me try something." Vera says tossing out her Poke'ball with her Munna popping out." Okay Mu, latch onto my head again."

            "Hey what're you doing?" Liam asks concerned.

            "I can use Aura, but I seem to only be able to use it when Mu here attaches herself to my head and helps me concentrate." Vera says explaining things. "Okay then Mu, come on."

Munna happily latches onto Vera's head as she begins to stare off blankly before looking up and staring up at the Dividing Line seeing a strong disruption in the Aura surrounding it.

            "The Dividing Line, it's, it's being destroyed."

            "What?!" Celes and Liam yell out concerned.

            "How is that possible?" Celes asks concerned.

            "Something is happening, something on the other side is disrupting it." Aire says shaking nervously. "We have to do something, we have to stop it."

            "It's too late." Lucitan says seriously walking up to the group. "It's far too late for any of us to do anything."

Everyone in the village starts staring off at the Dividing Line as the sandstorm starts slowly dissipating and breaking apart.

 

Meanwhile on the other side Diane struggles as the orb's energies start flowing out of control with the alarms around the airship start flaring widely as everything starts flashing red.

            "Engines are rapidly losing power!" A grunt says over the speakers.

            "All the other systems are starting to go out of control." Another grunt says over the speakers.

            "Yveltal's vitals are dropping." Victoria says staring at her monitor.

            "Well then this might be the end of us." Erutus says jokingly.

            "Don't joke about something like that!" Praline yells out annoyed. "How will I become an immortal idol if I'm going to die here."

            "Don't worry." Amadeus says looking at Diane. "Everything will be fine."

Diane starts falling to the ground as the orb in her hand starts wildly going out of control as her arm starts pulsating as her veins become engorged she starts bleeding her blood being absorbed by the orb.

            "Damn you, I won't let you out of my control!" She yells out as she forces herself back up and holds up the orb. "I will control you!"

A final blast of energy comes from the orb before it shatters apart and sandstorm starts to dissipate before them.

            "All systems returning to normal." A grunt says over the speakers.

            "Yveltal's vitals are returning to normal." Victoria says relaxing. "That was close we almost died back there."

            "But we didn't." Einheria says seriously. "And now we face another problem."

Suddenly an incredibly large Steelix bursts out of the dissipating sandstorm charging towards the airship, but before it can slam into it a number of the duplicates blocks the blow and then start surrounding it before Deoxys flies over to Diane's side.

            "Don't worry, I'm fine just a little pain." Diane says before taking her good arm and holding onto one of Deoxys's tendrils before it forms arms and then lifts it up. "Fine if you're going to be like that then, then you can take me to a chair or something."

Deoxys floats over to a chair before letting Diane down gently.

            "You should conserve your strength, you're going to need it soon."

Deoxys nods before making more duplicates as they all charge over to the Steelix covering it and then lifting it in the air.

            "Okay then everyone charge ahead, charge towards the target!" Diane orders.

Everyone looks on excitedly as the airship starts moving ahead as the Deoxys duplicates carry off Steelix, as everyone looks on Amadeus looks on Diane clutching his fist and gritting his teeth.

            "Oh you, just wait soon I'll take my revenge on you." Amadeus says clutching Alakazam's Poke'ball. "Soon I'll take my revenge on the whole of the Signus family."

 

As everyone looks on in the village a large number of Deoxys duplicates start flooding the town as a few of them toss the Steelix near the village.

            "Well then looks like we're out of time." Celes says seriously.

            "It's time to end all of this!" Jaden yells out seriously as they all look on astonished at the sight of the Dividing Line disappearing and the airship flying through towards them.


	154. Ch.153: The Battle for Xerneas pt.3

** Ch. 153: The Battle for Xerneas pt.3 **

 

In the middle of the village everyone stands about as the Deoxys duplicates start descending upon them attempting to capture people before various Pokémon jump up attacking them and forcing them back as the people start rushing inside to avoid the duplicates.

            "Guardians!" A man says rushing out into the chaos. "Come now, let us defend our home!"

As he yells out several people rush out to his side alongside their Pokémon as they attempt to fight off the increasing number of duplicates.

 

Meanwhile on the edge of the village Jaden and the others stand around as the airship start moving past them going towards the village.

            "Damn, their going after Xerneas." Celes says seriously. "We have to go after them!"

            "Right." Everyone says in unison.

As everyone starts to rush ahead several figures descend from the back of the airship before several duplicates break off grabbing them and lowering them towards the ground.

            "My My Celes, I'm so happy to see that you survived." One of the figures says happily.

            "She is quite the survivor, even if her beauty has faded probably because of stress."

            "I'm really happy your still alive, that way you can play with me a bit longer."

            "Well some Grunts owe me a sizable amount of change, I must thank you for that."

            "Celes."

            "Celes, how about I sing you a for you before we kill you."

As everyone looks on Amadeus, Fiore, Victoria, Erutus, Einheria, and Praline land in front of the group looking on them seriously.

            "Sir are you sure we should be acting here instead of capturing the target?" Einheria asks Amadeus seriously.

            "Don't worry, Diane has this in her hands with the Deoxys and the Grunts even a fool could do it and Diane is still quite competent." Amadeus says seriously. "But now it's time we deal with out little runaway."

            "You bastard, why're you here?"

            "Oh, I'm here for you my dear." Amadeus says before bowing to Celes. "I'm here to thank you for taking our little movement so far, if not for you we wouldn't be on the cusp of our goals and eternal glory."

            "Hey you can't blame all of this on Celes!" Vera yells out to the group. "You guys tricked her into helping you!"

            "Yeah, so none of this is her fault." Jaden says seriously.

            "Oh and for that I am sorry." Amadeus says seriously with a grin on his face. "But we still would've never reached this little village without her aid."

Amadeus snaps his hand before Victoria tosses out a broken and mangled metal arm on the ground and everyone stares at it confused.

            "Isn't that, isn't that my arm?" Celes asks confused.

            "Correct Mon Cheri, we had placed some tracking and monitoring devices inside of it to track you location at all times just in case the effects of our little trick started wearing off." Erutus says explaining things. "Apparently after you were all sucked into the Dividing Line your arm fell off and then we were able to figure out the energy pattern of the sandstorm that allowed us to break through and get in here."

            "What!?"

            "Celes, don't listen to them." Liam says seriously. "They're trying to mess with you head again."

            "But still, still it's possible this could all be my fault." Celes holds her head before falling to the ground. "This could be my fault."

            "With that Celes." Amadeus walks up to Celes holding out his hand at her. "Please come with us."

            "What?"

            "I want you to officially join us in our immortality, come now please come with us."

Celes looks on stunned before getting up and then smacking Amadeus's hand away and looking at him in disgust.

            "Why on earth, why would I ever join you!?" Celes yells out in rage. "I'm going to completely destroy you!"

            "Now that's a shame." Amadeus walks away before a duplicate comes and lifts him into the air. "Oh all of you please take care of them for me."

Erutus holds up a Poke'ball with his Electrode inside before tossing it to the ground with the Pokémon inside exploding creating a large smoke screen blocking out everyone's vision before several duplicates charge in grabbing various figures.

Suddenly Saria rides out of the smokescreen on top of her Pidgeot looking on the large dust cloud.

            "Brother, where are you?" She asks concerned.

 

Meanwhile in the middle of the village Lucitan walks around in the midst of the chaos as his Skarmory flies overhead protecting him from the duplicates as he walks over to Xerneas's garden as the duplicates are forced away by an odd field of energy.

            "So then Xerneas seems to be forcing them back." He says seriously. "But soon they might overwhelm it with sheer power."

            "Oh don't worry we'll certainly get in there." Diane says descending from the sky with Deoxys carrying her as she lands in front of Lucitan. "I'm afraid we'll have to take Xerneas away from all of you."

            "I'm sorry, but we must defend our home with all we have." Lucitan looks at Diane scanning her Aura. "I can tell from the look of you that you have a deep love of Pokémon, even if you are being manipulated it's not too late for you to stop all of this."

            "Silence!" Diane yells out loudly. "I have to get in there, I will prove my worth and I will grant Deoxys a peaceful eternity."

            "You are beyond aid, but I will put you out of your misery."

            "Oh we'll see about that."

Lucitan's Skarmory charges down towards Diane as she tosses down her Poke'ball with her Drapion popping out and catching it out of the air.

            "I won't let anything stop me."


	155. Ch.154: The Battle for Xerneas pt.4

** Ch. 154: The Battle for Xerneas pt.4 **

 

In the middle of the village a Deoxys duplicate charges along before tossing Jaden to the ground onto a food stand before gently placing Fiore onto the ground.

            "I thank you for that my dear." Fiore says to the duplicate before it flies off as Fiore walks over to Jaden. "Now then what shall we do with you little one?"

            "What're you doing?"

            "I'm distracting you." Fiore says boasting. "I don't get it but the boss still considers you and your little lot quite the threat, so he's ordered us to keep you all busy."

            "Busy?"

            "Of course, we don't want to kill you. You are all still of value to us, so please don't do anything to make me kill you."

Jaden gets up and jumps back away from Fiore and then tosses one of his Poke'balls out with his Noivern popping out and then lifting up into the air with Jaden grabbing onto its tail.

            "Oh where do you think you're going?" Fiore says tossing up one of his Poke'balls.

As the Poke'ball goes into the air an Ampharos pops out before slamming into Noivern and then landing on the ground gracefully with Noivern crashing into the ground.

            "What the?" Jaden asks concerned. "That Pokémon, it's Aura it's all messed up."

            "Oh your little Aura senses can tell that." Fiore says digging into his pocket and then pulling out a syringe and then showing it to Jaden excitedly. "This is a little something special that our labs developed that gives our Pokémon quite the boost sending all of their stats skyrocketing."

Jaden looks closely at Ampharos and notices the Pokémon looking on in pain forcing itself to stand back while desperately wanting to charge ahead and attack Jaden.

            "What you've done, what you done is pure evil!" Jaden yells out unable to hold his rage. "I'm going to crush you!"

Jaden tosses out another one of his Poke'balls with his Blaziken popping out before crashing into Ampharos before looking towards Fiore.

            "Well then little one, you've got quite the temper. But now it's time to beat some sense into you."

Fiore pulls out a ring with an odd stone in it before pressing the stone with a burst of energy shooting out from it and hitting Ampharos and then surrounded by the energy it charges ahead slamming into Blaziken.

            "Now then child, show me what you can really do?" Fiore asks tauntingly.

 

Meanwhile elsewhere Celes rushes along hiding behind some trees as Erutus walks around slowly searching for her alongside his Pinsir.

            "Come out little Celes, we won't hurt you much."

            "Erutus, I know all of this can't be doing much for your wallet." Celes says throwing her voice. "So is immortality really worth all of this, hurting all these people?"

            "Of course Mon Cheri." Erutus says signaling Pinsir towards a tree opposite of her actual location. "Immortality is worth all of it, it'll let me make money forever and become the richest man in existence with all the time I'll have."

Pinsir uses it's horn and snaps apart the tree before jumping back and knocking into the tree Celes is hiding behind as she jumps away from it tossing out her Poke'balls with her Monferno popping out rushing ahead at Pinsir before it's smacked away.

            "What the?" Celes asks confused.

            "I must thank you for helping me capture this Pokémon, it has been a major help to me."

            "Well then how about letting me go as a thank you."

Erutus takes out a ring with an odd stone on it and presses the stone with a blast of energy coming out of it and then hitting Pinsir.

            "I would've taken a simple no."

 

Meanwhile Aire hides away attempting to stay hidden behind a few stales as Victoria sits around on top of her Glalie as it scans around the area.

            "Come on out already, this is boring." Victoria yelling out annoyed by the search. "Just come out so I can kill you or whatever."

Aire hides away before Glalie floats over her.

            "Found you." Victoria says tauntingly.

Glalie shoots out a beam of ice with Aire jumping out of the way before clumsily tossing out one of her Poke'balls with her Meditite popping out and then jumping up at Glalie before Victoria jumps off with Meditite karate chopping it into the ground.

            "Well that's quite the feisty one." Victoria says sarcastically before looking on Glalie. "Come now, Glalie you can't keep slacking off like that."

Glalie forces itself out of the ground before yelling out enraged by Meditite as Victoria pulls out a small glove with an odd stone on it before putting it on her hand before pressing an odd stone on it with a burst of energy erupting from the glove.

            "Good boy." She says happily as the energy surrounds Glalie.

 

Meanwhile Liam stands opposite Einheria with his Tangrowth by his side as she looks on him seriously with an icy stare with her Absol by her side.

            "Are you not even going to bother hiding away?" She asks coldly.

            "Hide, why on earth would I do that?" Liam asks barely containing himself. "This is what I want, I want to fight you, I want my revenge for the professor!"

Tangrowth charges ahead attempting to attack Absol as it dodges out of the way of the attack landing away from it before charging ahead and slashing through it.

            "Didn't the old man tell you not to pick a fight you can't win?"

            "Shut up." Liam says seriously. "I'm going to crush you!"

Liam screams out as Einheria pulls out a glove with an odd stone on it before pressing the stone with a burst of energy erupting from it.

            "Well then how about I just end this right here." She says seriously with the energy surrounding Absol. "Although I'm still quite sorry for this."

 

Meanwhile Vera rushes around alongside her Pangoro with Praline dancing around directing her large Gyarados as it slithers around charging at Pangoro as it slams it into a tree nearby.

            "Come on, this is no fun." Praline says disappointed and pouting. "If you don't fight seriously I'll just crush you into dust."

Praline points out with Gyarados smashing further into Pangoro and then smacking it around before lifting it into the air.

            "Pan!" Vera yells out concerned.

Pangoro slams to the ground and forces itself up and then starts charging ahead at Gyarados.

            "Come on, let's do this!" Praline says pulling out her microphone with an odd stone at the end of it and then pressing it with a burst of energy coming out and then surrounding Gyarados. "Let me completely destroy you."


	156. Ch.155: The Battle for Xerneas pt.5

** Ch. 155: The Battle for Xerneas pt.5 **

 

Inside of the gated garden Diane walks inside alongside Deoxys and Drapion as she surveys the area looking at the verity of plants and the majesty of it all.

            "Well this is amazing, Xerneas's power is quite breathtaking." She says plucking one of the flowers. "It puts the garden at the manor to shame and even Foris City is nothing in comparison. If I were to remove it then I wonder if this area would wither away and die."

She walks into the center of the garden to find Xerneas's tree as its energy fades into the ground as she grins happily.

            "Oh well I've come this far shame to stop now."

            "Well it's amazing you got in here by yourself." Amadeus says walking up to her from behind. "And here I was coming to give you back up."

            "Well as you can see that wasn't necessary." Diane says before turning her attention back to Xerneas. "Okay then, Deoxys would you please take care of this and transport it to the base."

Deoxys nods before making several duplicates, who fly up and around the trees branches before lifting it up and trying to pull it out of the ground.

            "I was honestly expecting more resistance." Amadeus says seriously looking around. "Maybe it's because they're a bunch of peace loving fools, they ended up going soft believing they were protected by their barrier."

As they stand around Diane and the others arrive with duplicates behind them carrying Jaden and the others before tossing them to the ground in front of Diane and Amadeus.

            "You've all done well!" Amadeus says excitedly before looking down and grabbing Celes's head. "I'm surprised Celes, I thought there was more fight in you than this."

            "Why did you bring them here?" Diane asks annoyed by their presence.

            "We were just following orders." Victoria says annoyed. "It was a pain to hold back and not kill them."

            "Well either way we completed our mission, and brought back the spoils." Erutus says with a grin on his face.

            "That doesn't explain why they are here?"

            "I asked for them to come here, I figured we could use a few more soldiers in our eternal army." Amadeus drops Celes before walking over back to Diane's side. "Your foolish to believe that we won't face any more resistance, the Gym Leaders are still out there and we cannot rule out the Elite Four still being around and that means Gaius."

            "We beat him last time...."

            "That was the element of surprise on our side, next time he'll be aware of our forces and our fighting strength." Amadeus says seriously staring into Diane's face. "Let me tell you one thing as well, never assume anything especially if you just think someone is dead."

Diane looks on nervously as the duplicates manage to pull Xerneas from the ground and then start flying off towards their base.

            "Never assume anything especially when your plans are close to fruition."

Suddenly a Gligar charges forward towards Amadeus before he dodges out of the way looking on to see Jaden forcing himself up as Gligar flies back to his side.

            "Oh looks like someone still has some fight light."

            "Put it down." Jaden says struggling to stand up. "I said put Xerneas down!"

Einheria steps forward before Amadeus lifts up his hand signaling her as she steps back before he tosses out a Poke'ball, with his Alakazam popping out and then shooting off a blast at Gligar knocking it back into Jaden forcing the pair to the ground.

            "Come now put up a better fight than that." Amadeus says jokingly.

            "Well let's hurry and leave we have what we came for." Diane says seriously before Deoxys lifts her up and she returns Drapion to its Poke'ball. "We've got a schedule to keep."

Deoxys flies off leaving the others behind as they look on before the duplicates come around and take them into the air.

            "Well your right, it's about time I moved up the timetable." Amadeus says staring at Diane with a grin on his face.

 

A while Jaden and the others start a awakening to find Xerneas gone and the garden around them starting to wilt away.

            "What happened?" Liam says looking around.

            "Xerneas, they took Xerneas." Jaden says trying to hold himself back. "We failed we couldn't do anything."

            "Jaden." Aire says walking up to him and hugging him from behind. "We still have time, there's a chance we can still stop them and save everyone."

            "Yes there might still be time." Lucitan says walking up to the group. "There we quite strong, but we were able to hold them off and prevent anyone from getting captured by them."

            "In a way that's a victory all its own." Vera says excitedly.

            "Either way, we're losing time." Celes says seriously glaring into the distance barely staying conscious. "We need to act now, we need to."

Celes passes out as everyone looks on nervously with thoughts of the battles to come filling their minds.


	157. Ch.156: Preparing for Endgame

** Ch. 156: Preparing the Endgame **

 

On the edge of the village in Lucitan's house Jaden and the others sit around as Celes lays about exhausted with a high fever.

            "Her fever's not breaking." Vera says concerned. "What's wrong with her?"

            "It's exhaustion, she's been pushing herself to hard for too long." Liam says looking at her. "And I'm sure she's not over the shock of losing her arm, she just threw herself into work to distract herself."

            "Well then what're we going to do now?" Jaden asks seriously. "They have Xerneas they can pretty much make themselves immortal at any moment."

            "I've been thinking about that." Liam says seriously. "In order to gain their immortality they'll need the energy of a ton of people, especially for all of their members. The Aevum Region's population is barely over five hundred even if they captured everyone then I doubt they could supply all their members with that immortality."

            "So what're you saying?" Aire asks curiously. "That even with everyone they wouldn't be able accomplish their goals."

            "Yes, that's if they just relay on people." Liam says thinking about things. "They're going to have to rely on the Pokémon around the region as well as the people."

            "I don't think that Diane would let them dare touch any of the Pokémon." Vera says seriously.

            "That's right, I think that we're going to be looking at a schism amongst them sometime soon. The question is how many of their forces will be divided by this schism."

 

Meanwhile aboard their base Diane surveys as a group putting Xerneas's tree on a platform next to Yveltal's cocoon, as they finish implanting it as the machine starts to hum.

            "Okay we've finished the modifications the machine will also drain energy from Xerneas as well as Yveltal." One of the grunts says seriously.

            "Good then, we're almost done." Diane says seriously.

            "Wait how's this machine thingy supposed to work exactly?" Praline asks curiously staring at the machine.

            "The machine will use Yveltal and force it to drain the life force of a large crowd, afterwards it'll transfer into Xerneas at which point the energy will blast forth into a crowd around it thus granting them immortality." Vivian says explaining things to her. "It's honestly quite a simple idea, and yet I have to keep explaining this thing to you"

            "Sorry, but I forget all these technical thingies I leave that to you all."

            "Well then let's turn on the machine, we have most of the citizens and now we can begin." Diane says seriously.

            "Not yet." Amadeus says walking up to her alongside Einheria. "We're still in need of a ton of energy to make the device work."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Just having the people isn't enough to grant all of us our goal, what we need are the Pokémon as well." Amadeus says seriously. "So then tell Deoxys to go gather up the Pokémon across the region as well."

            "No! I will not allow you to do any harm to any of the innocent Pokémon of this region!"

            "I'm afraid you don't have a choice about it." Amadeus snaps his fingers before a pair of grunts come around and grab Diane holding her down. "You don't have any choice about this what so ever."

Deoxys starts to attack the grunts before a machine comes up from the flooring and then latches onto Deoxys grabbing it and then dragging it back before trapping it on a machine as it screams out in pain as the machine is pulled into the floor.

            "Deoxys." Diane says struggling against the grunts.

            "Don't worry we won't hurt it, yet." Amadeus says looking down into Diane's eyes. "Deoxys is an integral part of our forces, because of it we were able to hasten our time table considerable what would've taken years was accomplished in less than a year."

            "You bastard."

            "Don't worry I'll still grant you your immortality but you'll live forever as my eternal punching bag." Amadeus says with a large grin on his face. "Take her away into my chamber, I'll have my fun with her later."

            "Amadeus." Einheria says rushing to his side.

            "Oh don't worry, I won't do anything to much just a bit of light torture." Amadeus says with a large grin on his face. "I wonder what it would be like to torture someone for all time."

 

Meanwhile on the lower floor Erutus and Fiore look at Deoxys as it struggles against the machine attempting to break free.

            "So then how will this machine work?" Fiore asks curiously.

            "The machine will force Deoxys into making more and more duplicates and making it follow our orders, if it should attempt to resist then the machine will zap it giving it a large blast of pain and forcing it to make it listen to us." Erutus says with a large grin on his face. "It's kind of devious in a way."

            "Well won't this machine cost of a bunch of energy?"

            "No, that's the glorious thing I must thank Miss Celes and that thief to acquire a the jewels that power this and force it to work."

Erutus points to a purple jewel embedded into the machine as Deoxys screams out in pain.

            "Now then let's begin our plan."

Deoxys screams out in pain as it's forced to make more and more duplicates as they spill out of the area and rush through the ship and then flowing out of it into the area spilling out in more and more numbers.

Meanwhile Amadeus looks on from his quarters looking at the number of duplicates spilling out and attacking anything in sight.

            "Now then let's begin the end of the Aevum Region." Amadeus says with a large grin on his face.


	158. Ch.157: Splitting Up

** Ch. 157: Splitting Up **

 

Outside of the village Vera stands around staring into the distance at the desert before her as various thoughts run through her mind.

            "What can I do?" Vera asks herself concerned. "How can I possibly help in this situation, Jaden and Celes are more capable than I could ever be and yet when I'm needed to help my friends I can't do anything. Why am I......"

Vera mind begins to wander more and more before she falls into a trance as a figure flies overhead snatching her up and flying into the sky.

 

Meanwhile inside Lucitan's house Aire sits around meditating as Celes lays around unconscious as Liam and Jaden sit around thinking over things before Saria rushes into the room and sits next to Jaden.

            "Hey all of you, Dad said that someone's on their way here." Saria says seriously. "It could be those Team Immortal guys again, so we're getting ready to mount a defense."

            "Wait how can you sense someone now?" Liam asks confused.

            "The Dividing Line was obscuring the flow of Aura towards this village, with it gone even I can sense the presence of someone approaching this village." Aire says as she breaks her concentration.

            "Okay then I'll find Vera and...." Liam says standing up.

            "No, don't bother she's gone." Aire says seriously.

            "Wait, she left?"

            "I wouldn't say that, it's more like she was taken by something but it didn't feel hostile towards her." Aire says explaining things. "I wouldn't worry, knowing her she'll be back when she wakes up."

            "Oh great she decides to wander off leaving us alone." Liam says annoyed. "That girl was always a pain."

            "Either way we need to get to where Dad is." Saria says interrupting the two.

 

A minute later the group arrives at the edge of the village where Lucitan stands around looking on the horizon seriously as his Skarmory flies overhead circling around him.

            "So then you've arrived." Lucitan says looking back at the group. "Now then let's deal with our guest."

As everyone looks on a large cloud of dust quickly approaches the village and as everyone looks on a figure on a motorcycle rides closer and closer to the village before a Magneton descends in front of Jaden's face.

            "What a Magneton, that must mean...."

As everyone looks on Claus rushes up to the group on a motorcycle with a side car before stopping in front of Lucitan as the men stare at each other before Lucitan extends his hand downwards.

            "Welcome to our village." Lucitan says seriously.

            "Thanks." Claus says before looking on Jaden and the others. "Where's Celes?"

 

A minute later the group arrives in front of Celes as she starts shaking around in her sleep before waking up and seeing Claus sitting over her.

            "How's it going?" Claus asks curiously.

            "So you showed up Brother." Celes says as she forces herself up. "So what're you doing here?"

            "Here to pick you up." Claus says seriously looking at her arm. "It's the least I could do master for all he's done for me, so I'll take care of you for him."

            "You're a fool Brother."

            "Call me what you want, but I'm sticking to you like glue from now on."

            "So where to?"

            "We're headed back to the bunker, it'll be safe until all this sorts itself out."

            "Wait where are you going?" Aire asks concerned.

            "I'm sorry." Celes looks away unable to look Aire in the eyes. "I'm useless in this fight I can't do anything anymore and I'm tired of forcing myself, so I'm bowing out to weather the storm."

            "Celes." Aire says seriously.

            "If you're still going to fight then you can, I won't stop you and if you want a safe place to hide then I'll take you with me." Everyone looks on in silence as Celes stares at them. "Fine then, I'm sorry for not being able to help and tell Vera that whenever she comes back."

Celes walks off with Claus helping her walk before he escorts her to the sidecar placing her inside before he sits on his motorcycle.

            "I want to thank you all for taking care of Celes for me while we were separated." Claus says looking at the group.

            "Wait how did you survive, and where'd this bike come from?" Aire asks looking at Claus's bike.

            "I managed to only hit the edge of the Dividing Line getting away before the ship was hit, afterwards I went to Steman City when those things attacked it and managed to slip through getting my prototype bike." Claus says explaining things. "Honestly I was hoping I wouldn't have to test this so soon, but since I blew up the other one I had no choice."

Claus revs up the bike before starting to charge off as everyone looks on seriously.

            "Those things attacked the whole Region while we were out." Liam says seriously thinking about things before starting to walk off. "I'm going to head out."

            "Wait where...." Aire says concerned.

            "I have something to check on, besides we're all breaking apart." Liam says seriously. "We couldn't do anything together maybe we should try working apart."

Liam walks off leaving Aire and Jaden behind as Jaden looks on seriously.

            "Come on Aire." Jaden says seriously. "Let's go, let's counter attack them."

            "Wait." Lucitan stops Jaden staring at him seriously. "Jaden, you're going to stay home you are not to leave the village."

            "Wait what?"

            "Jaden?" Aire asks concerned.

            "Girl, you may leave you have people you're worried about but I'm sorry but Jaden must remain here for now." Lucitan says trying to explain things. "Now then I have something's to talk about with you Jaden."

Aire looks on Jaden before he nods at her, seeing this she runs off leaving Jaden and his family behind as he looks on nervously.

            "Hopefully Liam's right." Jaden says looking on as Aire rushes along. "I do hope Liam is right, maybe we will be able to accomplish something on our own."


	159. Chapter 159

** Ch. 158: Ultimatum **

 

In Centrum City people are crowded and shoved into the buildings trapped behind large numbers of duplicates flying around and surveying the city, suddenly one breaks open one of the doors and starts tossing in various Pokémon.

            "What the, their attacking the Pokémon now?" One of the people inside asks concerned. "Are they going to make them fight us?"

            "No what're we going to do?"

Suddenly a small Poochyena attempts to stand up before falling over exhausted as a small boy walks over and reaches down towards the Pokémon.

            "Are you okay?" The boy asks as Poochyena growls at him terrified. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you we're stuck in this together."

The Poochyena stops growling before approaching the boy and noticing the burses on him rubs it's snort on his hand.

            "I knew you were friendly no matter how scary you seem."

The people look on before they slowly approach the Pokémon as well as the crowds start to relax at their presence.

 

Meanwhile inside of his chamber Amadeus surveys the area as Diane lays about on a table covered in injuries, struggling to stay conscious.

            "Well then Diane, I'm done with you for today so you can rest for now." He says jokingly as he starts to leave the room. "I have other business to take care of, and don't worry we'll continue this later."

 

A while later he stands on the machine in front of Yveltal's cocoon and Xerneas's tree as energy flows from both resting Pokémon as Einhera, Fiore, Victoria, Erutus, and Praline stand at his side beside a large number of grunts cheering their presence excitedly.

            "Now my fellows it has been quite the struggle for us all to make it this far, but now we are just missing one piece of the final puzzle to grant us our immortality and bring us onto a new stage." Amadeus says to the groups. "Even those who cannot be here due to necessary operations, and those who only do minor jobs have been integral to our operations up to this point , and now we'll relay on you all."

Amadeus snaps his fingers before an image of Jaden and the others appear on screen alongside the images of the Gym Leaders and the Elite Four members.

            "Despite our best efforts we still have some stragglers out there resisting the inevitable, and we need to gather all the energy we can to be sure we all get our rewards. So now I ask of you who will take up this daunting task?"

As he asks the grunts cheer loudly as he grins excitedly with the other elites standing around grinning as well.

            "So then everyone spread out, use the duplicates and your own Pokémon gather whatever scraps you can and bring them here we shall build our futures on their backs!"

Everyone cheers as he grins excitedly while from the shadows Raymond watches on seriously before walking off down a corridor.

            "Of course should they fail they'll be added to the pile and made into further sacrifices." He says with a sinister grin. "Now then find me energy or hand over yours."

 

A while later Raymond makes his way to the lower levels to a series of cells where Erin and Margery sit about in one of the cells.

            "So then Leader what're you going to do now?" Erin asks annoyed by Raymond's mere presence. "Are you going to let everyone die?"

Raymond stares off in silence before starting to walk off.

            "Raymond! Get back here and listen to me!" Erin yells out trying to get his attention but failing. "Damn it, you damn fool. Hey Margery are you still awake over there?"

            "Yeah." Margery says exhausted. "I'm so tired, there are no lovely ladies around here so I'm out of energy."

            "Come on Margery be serious for just a minute."

            "I am, I'm always serious when I'm talking about my lovely ladies."

The pair sit around forcing themselves to laugh in the darkness of the dungeon.


	160. Chapter 160

** Ch. 159: Ultimatum pt.2 **

 

In the middle of the wasteland Sean rides around on his Bastiodon with Kii holding onto his back and Cheza flying around on top of her Tropius above them keeping look out on the expanding horizon.

            "So then where we headed?" Cheza asks curiously. "I mean pretty much every where's been attacked by those things and without some kind of defense front then we'll be captured as soon as we lower our guard."

            "You have a point." Sean says looking back at Kii as she sleeps on his back.

            "So then we're headed to you Aura Knight's base or what?"

            "No the base should be defendable, but everyone would've left by now." Sean says before thinking and then looking towards the west. "I know a place where we can hide out for now, but it's a ways off from here."

            "Well anywhere's better than this."

As the group moves around a figure descends from the sky before a Charizard lands in front of them before Marco jumps off.

            "So then you lot are still alive." Marco says looking at the group. "It's good to see a friendly face after a week."

            "So then your town got wrecked to?" Cheza says jumping off Tropius. "What happened to your boy toy?"

            "I'm having him escort a few civilians we managed to protect, but we couldn't save everyone." Marco says seriously. "Of  course we have no idea where we're going."

            "Well you can go where we're going." Sean says riding Bastiodon up to Marco. "We're headed to Master Guam's Dojo, it's pretty big and it's one of the only places where people actively train Pokémon so there's more people to defend it in case they attack."

            "Well then let's head off." Marco says excitedly before pulling out his Poke'gear. "Let me tell Roy, so he'll know where to go."

Cheza walks up to him and snatches the Poke'gear before messing with it.

            "Just keep the message private, if we send out some mass message then the enemy will swarm us like flies." Cheza says seriously handing it back to him.

            "I know that do you think I'm some kind of idiot." Marco says insulted. "Well then let's just get this done."

Elsewhere in the wasteland Shimakaze sits around alongside her Blastoise as she looks around for any signs of life.

            "Well then everything's been wrecked all around." Shimakaze says looking around. "I wonder if anyone's still around."

As she sits around a figure digs up from underground as an Excadrill drills up from underground before reaching down and then helping Maude up onto the surface.

            "Thanks Excadrill." Maude says before Shimakaze rushes up to her and holds her tightly as they fall to the ground. "Whoa there Shima, what's the deal?"

            "I'm just happy to see someone friendly after so long." Shimakaze says as Maude pats her head.

            "It's okay Shima, now can you let go so I can breathe."

Shimakaze lets go of her as both of them stand up and stare at each other.

            "So then what happened to everyone else?" She asks curiously.

            "Gordon took everyone into the Gnome Tunnels in hopes of getting away from those things, I sneaked off to see if I could find anyone else." Maude says explaining things. "And what about you?"

            "Grandpa told me to runaway so I rushed into the sea for a while and then came ashore later." She says thinking about things. "Everyone got captured, and I don't know what happened to Grandpa."

            "Don't worry the old guys strong I'm sure he made it." Maude says trying to reassure her before looking on. "For now let's make sure we're going to be safe."

            "Right."

As they stand around a trio of figures appear from the distance and as they look on Shinku alongside Poe and Lea as they wander around before Poe falls to the ground.

            "I'm so exhausted." Poe says before Lea kicks him trying to get him up. "I can't move anymore."

            "Just keep moving, we have to get somewhere safe." Lea says continuing to kick him.

            "Move your asses you idiots." The Black Rabbit says annoyed.

            "Well your all still around." Shimakaze says looking at the group. "How did you all survive?"

            "We managed to fight our way out." The Black Rabbit says seriously. "I'm more surprised you asses managed to survive."

            "Oh shut it." Shimakaze says annoyed. "Anyway, do you guys know anywhere we can hide out."

            "We're headed there." Lea says picking Poe up off the ground. "After everything went down, Shinku told us that she'd peer into the future and tell us where we'd be able to hide."

            "Peer into the future?" Maude says disbelieving.

            "What you don't believe me!?" The Black Rabbit says annoyed.

            "I can never see anything clearly, but I did see an image of a Dojo where the Gym Leader's gathered." The White Rabbit says nervously.

            "A Dojo?" Shimakaze asks curiously.

            "Wait there is a place like that outside of Centrum City." Maude says seriously. "Okay then, if that's the place where we're going to go then let's head out!"

            "Right." Everyone yells out seriously.

 

Meanwhile elsewhere in the wasteland Cloe stands around seriously looking around  as a figure looks down on her from a tree branch.

            "Hello there Goemon." Cloe says looking back.

Goemon jumps down looking at her seriously as she turns back looking into the distance.

            "What're you doing around here?" Goemon asks curiously.

            "I'm looking for people."

            "Why?"

            "Because there might be a few more around."

Cloe looks back before walking past Goemon.

            "Wait a minute, I've heard you've been with the Punkz, what're all of you doing?"

            "I've taken my place back as the leader of the Punkz and I've organized them to stem the tide of chaos." Cloe says explaining things. "But for now the enemy has fallen back, so we've been trying to organize our forces."

            "So you're looking for people because of that?"

            "Yes." She says seriously as she continues ahead. "And I think I know where everyone's headed."


	161. Chapter 161

** Ch. 160: Ultimatum pt.3 **

 

In the middle of the desert inside of his hut Ciggma stands around as his Drapion stands around outside taking guard of the hut, as Ciggma sits around with his wife and daughter as they all sit around nervously on edge.

            "Are you sure they won't come?" She asks nervously clutching her daughter. "Do you think this will be over soon?"

            "I don't know, I never knew their plans to begin with and all I did was gather rare stones and materials for them." Ciggma says looking out of a window. "But if they are randomly snatching people then I'll do what I can to protect the both of you no matter what."

            "Daddy, are the bad people coming?" She asks rushing to his side.

            "No, because Daddy's here to keep everyone safe." Ciggma says patting her head and forcing a grin.

As they sit around a large rumbling is heard from outside as Drapion is forced back into the hut trying to force itself up as Ciggma rushes to its side.

            "Well hello there our little thief." A Grunt says walking up to Ciggma's hut with a large grin on his face. "It's been a while since we've last spoken."

            "You were my contact?"

            "Well one of them." The Grunt snaps his fingers and a number of Deoxys duplicates fall from the sky to his side. "But our partnership has come to an end."

            "So then as a final act would you please leave us alone?"

            "Well I would, but we're coming close to the end of our little plan and we're a little impatient." The Grunt says before bowing to Ciggma. "So if you would, please sacrifice yourself and your family to our goals."

The duplicates charge ahead towards Ciggma as he tosses down one of his Poke'balls with his Abomasnow popping out creating a large snowstorm around itself instantly as Drapion forces itself up and charges ahead.

            "I figured you still had a little bit of strength left in you." The Grunt says with a grin before more duplicates fly down. "But that won't be enough."

 

Meanwhile in the middle of the wasteland George rides around on Arcanine's back with Smeargle at his back riding along as the group looks ahead wandering around slightly exhausted from their travels.

As they move around a Deoxys duplicate flies overhead before they rush around behind a large stone avoiding it as it snatches up a Patrat off of the ground and flies off into the sky.

            "What the, what's with that their taking Pokémon now?" George asks curiously. "Well that doesn't matter to us, we've gotta find some place to hide."

The group comes out into the open looking around before noticing a Fletchinder flying in the distance and before Roy comes around leading a small group of people with Fletchinder flying over his head.

            "Hello there!" George yells out getting Roy's attention.

            "What, what're you doing out here? How did you avoid those things?"

            "I got lucky." George says rushing up to Roy on top of Arcanine. "Me and my Pokémon managed to get out of Ars City just before they swarmed the city."

            "I see, I can assume you're searching for a safe place to hide?"

            "Yeah!" George says excitedly jumping off Arcanine.

            "Well we're headed to a place outside of Centrum City, it's a Dojo with trainers inside and the Gym Leaders are headed there to." Roy says explaining things. "We're going to fortify the place and try to hold out."

            "Well that sounds like a plan." George says excitedly before looking at the group and noticing a few older and injured people. "If you need some help then some of the injured or elderly could ride on my Arcanine."

            "That sounds like a plan." Roy says happily directing a few of the people.

Meanwhile on a ledge above the group a Grunt looks down with a duplicate by her side before pulling out her Poke'gear.

            "Oh sir, about those stragglers I think we've made a great stride in figuring out where they're going to." She says with a grin on her face. "If we wait for a minute the rats will gather and then we can spring the trap."

She grins excitedly as a she looks down watching the group as they start walking off.


	162. Chapter 162

** Ch. 161: Guardian's Test **

 

In the village outside of his house Lucitan stands around watching as various people tend to Old Steel the massive Steelix that once lived inside of the Dividing Line.

            "Dad." Saria says rushing up to him. "Is it going to be okay?"

            "Old Steel is stronger than you give him credit." Lucitan looks into Steelix's eyes as Skarmory lands on its head. "It has served as the guardian for generations I doubt it'd be out of the fight just yet."

As Lucitan looks on Jaden stands about next to Blaziken as they both polish Steelix's side.

            "You've got to be a bit more gentle than that Axel." Jaden says slowly rubbing Steelix's side. "I know he looks like he's a tough one, but he's still got his sensitive parts here and there."

Blaziken smiles happily as the pair continue their task.

            "Jaden." Lucitan walks up to him. "You seem to be doing well."

            "I do want to go out and help my friends, but I figured that you have your reasons and I just have to accept them." Jaden says seriously before looking down at his Poke'balls. "Besides my Pokémon and I could use a rest regardless."

            "Your journey has not only made you stronger, but you've actually matured a bit."

            "Dad?"

            "I think it's about time, time for you to try again."

            "Try what?" Saria asks curiously rushing up to them.

            "The Guardian's Test."

 

A minute later in a dense forest the trio stand around in front of a large stone temple surrounded by four large pillars with the man alongside his Simisage standing around in front of the temple waiting for the group.

            "So then Jaden, you're going to try again?" He asks curiously. "I'm honestly surprised about that you're going to try again, last time your failed spectacularly."

            "Hey what's going on?" Saria asks curiously jumping in front of the group. "What's this temple and what's going on?"

            "First of all, this temple was created centuries ago by an ancient civilization that once existed on the Aevum Region. These people created many ancient temples such as this one, but this is the only one left that remains to this day."

            "So then what do we use this for?" Saria asks curiously.

            "It's used for the Guardian's Test." Jaden says seriously. "It's a test that all Guardians must take and once they complete it they will be accepted into the group and trained."

            "The test is simple, they must enter the temple and then stay within it for as long as they can." He says explaining things to her. "You'd think it's simple but once your inside your going to experience your worst nightmares, the only way to live through this is to use your Aura to push back the nightmare and if you can withstand it for at least an hour then you're in the group."

Saria looks on Jaden curiously before looking at Lucitan and the man.

            "If you're curious, I lasted for two hours and Lucitan here lasted for four hours....and Jaden only lasted about thirty minutes."

Jaden looks on seriously before touching the temple and staring at it seriously.

            "I was nerve to great at using my Aura, maybe because I'm an outsider."

            "You're not an outsider." Lucitan says seriously. "No matter what your my son and this village is your home, no one will ever contest this."

            "Thanks Dad." Jaden says happily. "But for now, I have to do this for everyone's sake."

Jaden touches the temple's stone door before it reacts to him before sliding open revealing a deep black cavern with no light coming from out of it.

            "Are you sure about this?" Saria asks curiously. "We can just try again, we can get stronger and stronger and then......"

            "Sorry Sis." Jaden says with a grin on his face before looking down at his Poke'balls and looking as his Pokémon stare into the blackness. "But this is something I have to do, and everyone I'm sorry to say I have to do this alone."

Jaden hands his Poke'balls to Saria with a large grin on his face before slowly walking into the blackness slowly.

            "Do me a favor and watch my Pokémon for me, I'll be back soon.....well maybe not too soon."

Jaden walks into the blackness before disappearing before the doorway slams closed and Saria and the others stand around before she tosses the Poke'balls down to the ground with Jaden's Pokémon popping out.

            "What're you doing kid?" The man asks seriously.

            "I'm going to wait her for my brother, and his Pokémon want to wait here with me." She says seriously staring at the doorway. "He's going to come out and it might be a long while, but he's going to walk out of there with that large grin of his on his face."

Lucitan walks over to her before sitting down and meditating.

            "Come meditate with me." He says seriously. "The temple's stone might block our Aura from affecting the insides, I feel that Jaden can feel us regardless."

            "Right."

Lucitan and Saria sit around meditating as Jaden's Pokémon stare at the doorway before Blaziken touches the doorway and looking at it seriously.

 

Meanwhile inside of the temple Jaden begins wandering around before falling to the ground and attempting to meditate.

            "Okay this spot is as good as any." He says seriously as he readies himself. "Better here than anywhere else."

            " _You, your that one from long before._ " A voice says flowing into Jaden's head. " _Let's see, let's see if you've become stronger since then._ "


	163. Chapter 163

** Ch. 162: Liam's Run **

 

Above the skies of the Aevum Region Liam flies around on the back of his Aerodactyl flying towards the area of Fyrian City on the lookout for any enemy forces.

            "I haven't seen a single sign of anyone around." Liam says looking at the ground below holding back his rage. "They must've snatched everyone up, what happened while we were away?"

He looks on the mountain range where Pr.Hojo's hidden lab is, before sighing in relief.

            "Well at least we're almost there Aero." Liam says petting Aerodactyl. "Keep it up and we'll take a break when we get inside, then I'll think of something."

As the two travel along the skies a small group of Deoxys duplicates rush up behind then charging towards the pair and trying to snatch them up.

            "Aero lose altitude, we've got to lose them." He says as Aerodactyl rushes to the ground. "Okay go behind that rock."

Aerodactyl charges behind a large stone before Liam jumps off of it and returns it into its Poke'ball before dashing behind a smaller stone ducking into a large hole, as the duplicates surround the other stones looking on confused.

            "Good thing I remembered a few of the Gnome Tunnels." Liam says peeking his head out of the hole. "I guess those things are getting even more ravenous, I gotta go some of the way underground to avoid them."

As he ducks deeper into the hole he hears out a loud cry, before rushing out and seeing the duplicates surrounding a Darumaka that was napping upon the rock and seemed like a part of it.

            "What, their snatching Pokémon now?" He asks looking on curiously. "Well I'm sure we'll solve this probably quickly so I might as well move on."

Liam ducks into the hole deeper as the duplicates start snatching up the Darumaka before suddenly a large pulse of dark energy shoots out and hit the duplicates destroying a few of them before Beheeyem rushes in snatching up Darumaka with psychic energy and rushes towards Liam.

            "I must be a damned fool." He says grabbing Darumaka and then rushing underground as the duplicates attempt to follow. "I must be letting those idiots get to me, but I don't want to leave this little thing alone."

Liam rushes deeper into the tunnels, returning Beheeyem to its Poke'ball, as the duplicates chase after him crawling over each other and increasing in number as they attempt to pursue.

            "Damn it why the hell are these things so persistent?" Liam says annoyed.

 

After a while Liam ends up in a large underground cavern after having lost the duplicates and stretching out exhausted from the running.

            "Damn, I'm totally lost now." He says trying to catch his breath. "They seem desperate, with Xerneas they must be in a rush for some reason."

As he looks on Darumaka grabs onto his shirt before he picks it up and looks at the small Pokémon.

            "Don't be sorry little guy, we're both safe so let's focus on that." Liam says happily before looking closely at the Pokémon. "Wait, aren't you a girl? I must be spending too much time away from the lab to notice something like that."

Liam looks on the walls putting Darumaka down before touching it.

            "If only I could dig through this wall, I'm sure that the path to the lab is just beyond this stupid wall."

Looking on Liam Darumaka rushes ahead towards the wall before spinning around and digging into the wall creating a small hole.

            "You can use Dig?" Liam asks surprised. "Well that's good, but if you could make the hole a little bigger?"

After a while Liam and Darumaka walk down a recently excavated tunnel as Darumaka looks on him happily.

            "Okay then..... Maka, let's make our way." Liam says with a large grin looking at Darumaka. "It might've been out of the way, but at least I was able to help someone during all of this."

Darumaka grins happily before jumping around Liam happily.

            "Okay calm it down, we don't want to draw unwarranted attention." Liam says before looking down the tunnel. "I'm almost there Pr.Hojo."


	164. Chapter 164

** Ch. 163: Follow the Aura **

 

In the midst of the wasteland Aire wanders about headed towards the Aura Knights hideout, alongside her Clefable and Meditite looking around the area for any sign of life what so ever and losing hope with every step as they get closer.

            "I can't see anything." She says seriously. "I can't even find a single Pokémon."

Clefable looks around before finding a Deoxys duplicate floating around surveying the area before it notices it in the distance, before it rushes back to Aire's side.

            "What's wrong?" Aire asks curiously.

As Aire stands around a group of duplicates surround her and her Pokémon before wrapping their tendrils around each other creating a large fence blocking her out.

            "Everyone!" Aire says tossing her Poke'balls out.

Zweilous lands and charges ahead towards the duplicates managing to destroy one of them before another one comes around and smacks it back onto the ground.

            "Zie." Aire says rushing to its side. "Are you okay?"

Zweilous looks up at her with one of its heads before another one takes a bit of her long scarf chewing on it.

            "Well I guess your okay." She says happily, before looking out at the duplicates. "But how're we going to get out of here."

            "You can't." A voice says coming from above. "You can't escape it's best to just give up."

As Aire looks on Raymond descends on a duplicate alongside his Lucario as he lands and stares her down as more duplicates descend.

            "Hello Aire, it's been quite a while."

            "Raymond?" She asks confused as her Pokémon immediately jump in front of her. "Why're you here and why're you with them?"

            "Well to make a long story short I went out and found the people who put the bounty on your head and I made a deal with them, they told me to join them and help them with their goal of becoming immortal."

            "Wait, your working for...."

            "Team Immortal." Raymond says seriously. "It was the only way to protect you and everyone else, I joined them and made a deal I'll help them so long as every member of the Aura Knights are kept safe through this crisis."

            "Raymond why?" She asks disbelievingly.

            "Because you are weak, your all weak and as the strongest I have to protect you all it's my duty my burden."

            "No we're not so weak, we, we......"

            "No your weak!"

Lucario charges ahead towards Aire before Meditite jumps in the way blocking the attack before being pushed back.

            "Even your Pokémon are weak, you can't do anything." He says seriously taunting her. "A weakling such as you should just stay down and listen to someone strong like me."

Raymond pulls out his staff before pressing the stone on it with a burst of energy coming out of it and hitting Lucario and forming a cocoon.

            "Mega Evolution?" She asks confused.

Inside the cocoon Lucario's body slims slightly with the fur on its torso extending, with the appendages on its head growing longer, more spikes appearing on its body, and various parts of its body turning crimson. Lucario roars out breaking the cocoon as it stands staring at Aire with Raymond by its side.

            "How did you do that?"

            "You haven't wondered about our staffs?" Raymond asks holding out his staff. "These staffs have keystones embedded in them, the stones that react the best to Aura."

            "This is a keystone?" Aire asks looking at her staff.

            "Yes they all are, not that the knowledge will do you much good now."

Raymond points at Aire before Lucario charges ahead with Clefable blocking the blow and being tossed back and crashing to the ground.

As Lucario steps in front of Aire Meditite charges in karate chopping at Lucario as it jumps back to avoid the attacks, before Buneary jumps in with its ears covered in flames launching them out at it.

            "It's no use, your too weak."

Meditite and Buneary corner Lucario against the ring before it roars out forcing the pair back with its Aura as they crash into the ground and then rush circling around Aire.

            "Aire, you shouldn't have tried to go to the base, you should've tried following the Aura." Raymond says seriously. "But it's too late, Lucario Aura Sphere."

Lucario gather up energy in the palms of its hands and launches them out missing and destroying several of the duplicates before shooting out more and more Aura Spheres.

            "Stop it." Aire says starting to panic with the chaos around her. "STOP IT!!!!"

As she panics her Aura spills out surrounding everything and enveloping her Pokémon as it pushes back the duplicates and Raymond and Lucario.

            "Aire, I never knew you had this much...." He says impressed by the site and smiling slightly. "Maybe, just maybe."

Lucario charges ahead towards Aire before two figures covered in light enveloping their morphing bodies jump out at it forcing it back before the light fades and a Medicham and a Lopunny standing around staring down Lucario.

            "Well that's impressive." He says seriously.

Medicham and Lopunny jump back before Vulpix, Zweilous, and Clefable step forward before shooting off their attacks at Lucario and Raymond kicking up a massive and blinding could of dust surrounding everything.

As the dust settles Aire and her Pokémon are nowhere to be found before Lucario reverts as Raymond stands around.

            "Aire, with you around we might have a chance." He says seriously as several duplicates start to descend towards him. "But I still have to do my part."

 

Meanwhile elsewhere Aire and her Pokémon stand around as she tries to process what just happened before looking at her Medicham and Lopunny.

            "Tate, Mimi, you two managed to evolve." Aire says excitedly hugging her Pokémon. "I'm so glad we're all safe."

Aire lets go of her Pokémon grabbing her staff before starting to think about things.

            "Follow the Aura." She says as she holds out her staff staring at the stone embedded in it. "I have to follow the Aura."

She stares up and sees a path of Aura in front of her.

            "I just have to follow the Aura." She says seriously as she starts following the path in front of her. "Just follow the Aura, follow it home."


	165. Chapter 165

** Ch. 164: Chased **

 

In the middle of the wasteland Claus stops his bike and stands around at a small pond filling a canteen with water as Celes sits around in the sidecar staring off into the distance looking around before Claus takes the canteen and presses it against her face.

            "Here drink this." He says handing her the canteen. "And don't do that, it makes me nervous because I think you're going to run off again."

            "I won't, there's no point in running away from you." Celes says with her head pointing downwards. "I can't do anything really can I?"

            "Stop acting like that." He says as he gets back onto his bike. "We're almost there so we'll hold off on food until sundown."

As he starts up the bike a number of Deoxys duplicates descend from the sky and surround them before Einheria descends on one of them.

            "Hello there Celes." She says seriously. "I'm here to pick you up."

Einheria approaches as Claus revs up the bike and attempts to charge ahead before the bike is lifted up by a number of duplicates.

            "I cannot let you escape." She says seriously. "I will capture the both of you and then take you to Amadeus."

            "Einheria." Celes says staring her down. "Why are you doing this? Out of everyone you don't seem to be so selfish."

            "I have my reasons, I have to protect someone dear to me and I must work hard to do this."

            "Someone dear?" Claus asks confused. "Either way I won't let you take us."

Claus tosses out his Poke'ball with Aggron popping out and crashing onto the ground and then smacking away a few of the duplicates as they dissipate from the impact.

            "Now!" Claus yells out.

Claus presses a button on his bike before it charges ahead slamming past the other duplicates and charging towards the distance before he pulls out his Poke'ball returning Aggron into it.

            "Celes, I'm sorry to say you cannot get away." She says snapping her fingers as a number of duplicates charge ahead. "That is my mission, and I must fulfill it."

Claus rushes ahead trying to outrun the duplicates as he looks back at Celes as she stares into the distance.

            "We can't take them to the hide out with us, if we do then we're dead no matter what." She says seriously before looking down at her Poke'balls. "We'll have to fight eventually so we might as well make our stand now."

            "We can't." He says seriously. "We have to find a better spot so for now we should run."

            "Okay then." She says seriously. "We'll wait."

Left in their dust Einheria pulls out her Poke'gear and speaks into it.

            "I've found them and sent the Deoxys after them." She says seriously.

            " _Good._ " Amadeus says on the other side of the Poke'gear. " _It is quite a shame but I want to save Celes no matter what, she makes a great solider._ "

            "A solider, for what?"

            " _Oh dear Einheria, you'll find out what this army is for once we achieve it our Immortality._ "


	166. Chapter 166

** Ch. 165: Eons **

 

On the back of an odd figure Vera sits about in a trance before breaking out of the trance and then looking down and noticing she's over the sea.

            "Wait where am I?" She asks looking around. "Where is this?"

As she looks around she notices a large number of islands around her before looking down and seeing Latias as it looks up at her with a grin.

            "Latias?" She asks confused. "Wait last thing I remember was I was with my friends, now I'm here on you, what's going on?"

Latias points forward towards a small island lush with plant life in the distance.

            "Is that where we're going? Okay then lead on Latias." She says excitedly clutching Latias. "I know you can go faster than this, no need to hold back on my account."

Latias grins mischievously before charging ahead at top speed and rushing towards the island with Vera holding onto her for dear life.

            "This is awesome!" She screams out excitedly.

 

A minute later Vera falls of Latias dizzy from the ride before dropping out her Poke'balls with her Pokémon popping out and surrounding her and then looking around the island curiously.

            "Wow, this place is like the village filled with so many plants." She says looking around. "But still where am I?"

            " _Your home._ " A voice says popping into her head.

            "Home? Wait who said that?"

            " _I did._ "

            "Okay, who're you?"

            " _Silly V, you've forgotten haven't you? It's me your friend Lati._ " The voice says again.

            "Lati?"

Vera looks around before noticing Latias pointing at itself with a large smile on its face before rushing up to her side.

            " _V, It's been so long I missed you for so long._ " Latias says hugging her happily. " _I missed you, but now your back and we can go back to how it was and there are more friends to play with._ "

            "Wait what's going on?" Vera asks confused.

            " _Latias calm down, She can't remember who we are and what happened._ " Another voice says pointing into Vera's head. " _Remember I got rid of her memory before she headed out._ "

As Vera looks on Latios flies down and then looks on the group seriously.

            " _We still have to give them back before she'll remember us._ " Latios says seriously. " _So then how about we do that._ "

Latios reaches out towards Vera with Latias backing away before Latios touches Vera's head.

 

Years ago in the middle of the ocean a small boat travels around a series of small island in the middle of a large storm. On the deck of the ship a man and woman stand around trying to get control of the ship and steer it through the storm as a young Vera sits around staring at the storm as they head towards the eye of the storm.

            "Vera get inside, it's too dangerous for you to be out here!" The man yells out seriously. "Honey get inside and take Vera with you."

            "What about you honey?" She asks curiously.

            "I'll need to stay here and steer the ship or else we'll crash into the rocks and we'll be wrecked."

Vera looks on before noticing a figure flying high amongst the clouds before a large bolt of lightning comes down near the ship distracting Vera's father and causing him to lose control of it before it smashes up against a series of large spikes destroying the ship.

The next day as the sun hangs high overhead Vera washes up on a small island holding onto a plank of wood, before long two figures fly over above her as she slowly awakens and sees a small Latias and Latios looking down on her curiously.

 

In the present Vera stands around before looking at Latias and Latios before rushing to Latias hugging it tightly.

            "Lati, I finally remembered I missed you two so much." Vera holds Latias closely before signaling her Pokémon to come closer. "Everyone listen up this is Lati and her brother Loti, the pair saved me back when I was a kid after my parents and I ended up crashing into some rocks while boating away."

Vera walks over to Latios as it reluctantly accepts her embraces, blushing brightly.

            "I grew up here for a while, but I had to go home eventually to be with my Grandparents but I'd come here and play with them every so often."

            " _Yup, we played with V a ton of times and we became really good friends._ " Latias says happily.

            "In fact they're the reason I went out on my journey."

Vera's Pokémon look on confused before her Floette floats up into her hands confused.

            "Oh don't worry Floe, you and everyone else are super duper important to me." Vera says happily. "But why'd you call me back Loti?"

            " _It's gotten to dangerous, we sent you to get the Soul Dews for us but now everything's gotten out of control and it's safer for you to be here with us instead of on the mainland in a doomed situation._ " Latios says seriously. " _We should just stay here to weather the storm._ "

            "Wait what about my friends?" Vera asks concerned.

            " _We couldn't save them._ " Latias says seriously. " _We have to live them behind and we'll stay here and play just like before._ "

            "Wait, what'll happen to everyone?"

Latias and Latios fall silent before Vera looks into the distance.

            "If I make a boat it'll take forever for me to get back and even then I can only really dock in one place."

            " _Vera where are you going?_ " Latias asks concerned.

            "I have to go save my friends, I have to go back to the mainland."

            " _You can't you only managed to get around because we were helping you, you can't go out on your own._ " Latias says concerned.

            "I have to, my friends need me."

            " _But._ " Latias says before starting to cry. " _We just got back, I don't want to lose you again._ "

Vera hugs Latias happily before Latios flies in front of her.

            " _If you're gonna go then I'll help you, and then we'll figure out what to do next._ " Latias says seriously.

            "Okay then let's go." Vera says seriously. "And since we should probably track down the Soul Dew, I'm going to ask a favor of you, help me find the thief."


	167. Chapter 167

** Ch. 166: Hidden Grotto **

 

Deep underground Liam wanders around alongside Darumaka and Klefki as the pair lead the way with Liam following behind with his hand touching the wall guiding his path in the pitch black darkness.

            "I have to thank you for these tunnels Maka." Liam says happily attempting to look ahead. "Even if this darkness is a pain."

After a while the group find their way into a large cavern with an odd stone sitting on top of a mound in front of them.

            "This is it, we made it!" He says excitedly rushing ahead. "Now then hopefully Pr.Hojo has some hidden plans about what to do next."

Liam walks over to the hidden elevator waking up Spiritomb as it begins floating around his head.

            "So we're not going to have to fight now?" He asks as Spiritomb grins happily. "Good, now let's check on the lab."

Klefki puts it's odd key in a hidden keyhole summoning the elevator before Liam and the group walk in with Darumaka looking around confused.

            "Don't worry, this place is safe don't worry." Liam says reassuring it as it grins happily.

 

After a minute the group reaches the lab inside of the mountain as the man sits around staring outside of the window as several Deoxys duplicates fly by.

            "What the hell is going on outside?!" He asks panicking. "What are those things? Are they Pokémon? Why are there so many of them?"

            "Let me answer your questions." Liam says walking up behind him. "First those are Pokémon but not really, they're duplicates, essentially copies, of a Pokémon from space called Deoxys...."

            "A Pokémon from space!" He screams out interrupting.

            "Yes, it's an odd phenomena but encounters with this Pokémon have been reported in the past, but anyway it's currently being used by a group of misguided fools attempting to make themselves immortal."

            "Run that by me again." He says confused.

            "Basically a group out there is using an extremely powerful Pokémon that can make copies of itself and they're attacking everyone and everything."

            "Got it." He says nervously. "It's been weeks since you left I was getting worried that you wouldn't come back."

            "Yes, I got was trying to stop this before it began but I ended up getting wrapped up in all of this chaos." Liam says looking down towards the ground. "I couldn't do anything Professor, I'm sorry I'm a failure as a student."

            "Don't beat yourself up kid." He says rushing up to his side. "Besides you left before the old guy's message finished."

            "What?"

            "Yeah, I've been messing around here since you left and I came across this place under the mountain and something important was left there." He says rushing over to the consol and pressing a button before a hidden elevator appears. "Yup, check it out."

As the elevator appears the monitors turn on before an image of Pr.Hojo shows up on the screen.

            " _Liam, there is one thing here that needs protecting something I discovered long ago._ " Pr.Hojo says on the screen as the video plays. " _I discovered this by accident and I vowed to never let its power fall into the wrong hands, please protect it for me and use its power wisely._ "

Liam looks on the video seriously before rushing over to the second elevator as the man follows behind him as the Pokémon follow behind them into the elevator.

 

The group arrives in a large damp grotto with a large lake in the middle of the room.

            "What is this?"

            "It's a grotto, I found it after you left." He says explaining things. "The lake leads to some underground passage that spits out in the ocean."

            "Wait, this is sea water?"

            "Yup."

As Liam looks on a figure appears in the middle of the lake with as he backs away from it in shock.

            "What is this?"

Suddenly a Lugia bursts forth from the lake roaring out loudly flapping it's wings and taking flight before landing on the ground.

            "This Pokémon, a Lugia?" Liam asks approaching the Pokémon. "The Professor hood something like this here for so long?"

            "Yup." He says approaching Lugia and petting it. "The things a big teddy bear it's such a friendly little guy."

            "I wouldn't call it little."

Liam's Pokémon rush up to Lugia as it looks down on them happily before Liam lets out his other Pokémon before they all stand around seriously.

            "This Pokémon, with its power we could have a better fight, but the Professor said to protect it." Liam says trying to think of a new plan.

            "Calm down kid, just relax for now we're safe here so there's time for you to make a plan."

            "No, they have the things they need, they're just trying to scope up whatever else they can to make sure they accomplish their goal." Liam says starting to panic. "We have to do something, and soon."

Lugia looks down at Liam before licking his face as he looks on confused, before Liam smiles happily looking at his Pokémon alongside Lugia.

            "I can't believe I'm here, it's almost been a year since I ran off." He says as Beheeyem floats over to his side. "You remember Albert we ran off with Kairi and we didn't look back, hell you were just a Elgyem back then."

Liam looks on his Pokémon with a large grin.

            "I don't have any clue about what to do next, but I know I'm not alone I've got my friends out there trying to come up with whatever plans they can." He says with a large grin. "And now that I've checked on this place, Albert, Kairi, Aerios, Vivian, Skrel, let's head out we're going to find the others and we're going to save the region. Darumaka rushes up to Liam's side with a large grin on its face. "You wanna come to Maka, it's dangerous but if you want to let's go."

            "Hey wait, you're going to run off again?"

            "Yeah, I've got to go fulfill my promise not just to the Professor but to my friends."

Lugia reaches down licking Liam before pointing out towards the lake in the middle of the cavern.

            "Wait your going to come with me?" He asks confused. "Alright, let's head out."

Liam gets on Lugia's back returning his Pokémon into their Poke'balls before looking into the lake nervously.

            "Great, I'm going to have to hold my breath for a while but it'll be worth it." He says seriously before looking down towards the man. "Hey take care of the place while I'm gone, don't go outside you'll get hurt."

Lugia dives into the lake as the man looks on nervously wrapping his head around the situation.

            "Kid, you're a funny one kid." He says with a large grin on his face. "I'll keep this place safe and wait for your return!"


	168. Chapter 168

** Ch. 167: Revenge Match **

 

In the skies above the Aevum Region Ciggma flies around on top of his Braviary chasing down a number of Deoxys duplicates with Braviary flapping it's wings frantically trying to keep pace with the Pokémon.

            "Damn it, Braviary go faster!" He yells out riding it.

Suddenly a figure flies down from above crashing down into Braviary and forcing the pair down to the ground.

Ciggma gets up and looks on to find a Pangoro standing in front of him before Vera comes up behind it.

            "Are you hurt?" She asks curiously. "Sorry about that but Pan's kind of mad at you so she jumped out of her Poke'ball to attack, but we didn't come here to fight."

            "Why are you here!?" He yells out forcing himself off the ground looking on enraged at Vera. "I was trying to follow them, they took my family I need them back!"

            "What?"

            "Braviary, Aerial Ace!"

Braviary forces itself up before charging ahead towards Pangoro smashing into it and then flying up into the air.

            "Wait we don't want to fight, we just want to ask you some questions."

            "No talk, there's no time to talk." Ciggma says trying to regain control of himself. "I'm going to end you now, Braviary!"

Braviary charges in again as Pangoro readies itself for the attack.

            "Pan, Dragon Claw!"

As Braviary charges in rushing towards Pangoro before it takes it's hand before some energy covers it's hands before Braviary come in and Pangoro grabs it before slashing at it knocking it back.

            "Okay, let's stop fighting." She says nervously.

            "No if you're in my way I'm going to crush you!" Ciggma says tossing out a Poke'ball with his Scolipede coming popping out. "Steamroller!"

Scolipede charges ahead into Pangoro at an intense speed knocking into it and knocking it out as Vera looks on before getting serious.

            "If we're going to fight then I'm going to fight you." Vera says returning Pangoro to its Poke'ball and staring down Ciggma pulling out another Poke'ball. "This won't be like last time, this time I'll win."

Vera tosses out the Poke'ball with her Shellos popping out before it starts slowly moving around as Vera picks it up.

            "You expect to win with that!" Ciggma yells out pointing at Shellos in Vera's arms. "Scolipede crush that bug! Crush them both!"

            "Tetra isn't a bug, she's a slug!" Vera yells out insulted as she dodges Scolipede's attack. "Okay Tetra, Ice Beam."

Shellos shoots out a blast of ice at one of Scolipede's legs freezing it as the Pokémon falls to the ground.

            "There now it can't fight." Vera says happily.

Suddenly a Druddigon charges up behind Vera before she dodges the attack as Shellos jumps out of her arms shooting out another beam of ice in Druddigon's face.

            "Listen here girly never turn your back on your opponent!" Ciggma yells out as Scolipede gets up and Druddigon takes the ice off its face. "Now then, ready to give up?"

            "Nope." Vera says seriously tossing up a Poke'ball with her Munna popping out. "Tetra Ice Beam, My Psychic."

Shellos shoots out another blast of ice as Munna shoots off a shockwave out at everyone knocking back Scolipede and Druddigon.

            "Not good enough! Both of you Earthquake!" Ciggma yells out as both Pokémon stomp on the ground causing a large shockwave across the ground.

When the shockwave hits Vera she's rocked around alongside her Pokémon as they attempt to defend her from the attack.

            "Mu, Dazzling Gleam."

Munna shoots out a large blast surrounding everything and knocking out Scolipede and Druddigon as Ciggma looks on seriously.

            "You've gotten better since last time." Ciggma says seriously pulling out another Poke'ball. "But you still won't win today."

Ciggma drops the Poke'ball on the ground with a Hippowdon popping out and kicking up a large sandstorm and then charging ahead towards Vera.

            "Crunch."

Hippowdon opens up its large maw with Munna pushing back Vera as Shellos and it take the attack with Vera looking on seriously.

            "Just give it up, you can't win this."

            "Yes I can." Vera tosses out her Poke'balls with her Grovyle and Floette popping out and landing next to her. "Now Floe Magical Leaf, Geko Lead Blade."

Floette shoots out a series of multicolored leaves as the charge off at Hippowdon as Grovyle charges ahead towards the Pokémon with blades on its arms.

            "Double-Edge." Ciggma says seriously.

Hippowdon charges ahead as Floette's leaves hit it with Grovyle jumping over it before slashing at it with the blades on its arms with Hippowdon falling down from the attack.

            "Okay Geko, Brick Break."

Grovyle karate chops Hippowdon before it can recover knocking it out with the attack.

            "Do you think you can win girl?" He asks curiously.

            "Of course." Vera says with a large grin.

Ciggma smiles before dropping another Poke'ball to the ground with his Abomasnow popping out and kicking up a large snowstorm.

            "This Pokémon here is my partner and we have a strong bond with each other." Ciggma says as he pulls out a ring with an odd jewel in it putting it on. "And because of that we can do this! Abomasnow Mega Evolve!"

Ciggma presses the ring with a burst of energy coming out of the ring and hitting Abomasnow forming a cocoon around the Pokémon. Inside the cocoon two large shafts of ice form on Abomasnow's back causing it to bend over as the fur covering it's body grows larger and shaggier, as fur starts covering the shafts of ice. Abomasnow roars out breaking apart the cocoon and then charging ahead towards Vera's Pokémon in the middle of the ice storm.

            "Now Ice Punch!"

Abomasnow reaches Grovyle before lifting up and then punching it knocking it back into Floette knocking both Pokémon out.

            "Give up girl and get out of my way!" Ciggma yells out seriously.

            "You're not thinking, your just acting off your rawest emotions letting your anger control you." Vera says reaching for her last Poke'ball. "I'll stop you before you can make any rash decisions."

            "Me rash?" Ciggma asks jokingly.

Vera tosses out the Poke'ball with her Gabite popping out and starting to charge ahead towards Abomasnow against the intensifying ice storm.

            "You're a fool, you can't win against my Abomasnow with a Dragon Type."

            "You may be right, I may be a fool but I don't give up! Shark Iron Head!"

Gabite fights against the ice storm with the force pushing it back before it's body starts glowing with an intense light with its body morphing and changing as it continues forcing against the ice storm barely reaching Abomasnow as the light fades with a large Garchomp before head butting Abomasnow knocking it out with the ice storm fading.

            "You did it Shark!" Vera says rushing up to its side and grabbing onto it as Garchomp holds her in its arms. "And you're so much bigger now, I can remember I could still carry you around but now you can carry me around."

Ciggma falls to the ground in disbelief as Vera turns her attention back to him as Abomasnow reverts back to normal.

            "I lost, you really have grown stronger girl."

            "My name is Vera."

            "Right Vera." Ciggma forces himself off of the ground before putting his hands out in front of him. "Alright, you can take me away now go on."

            "What?"

            "I have to pay for my crimes even with this chaos, I helped them gather their power and now they're attacking everyone with it." Ciggma says explaining things. "So then take me away to pay for my crimes."

            "Sorry I'm not here for that." Vera says seriously getting down on the ground.

            "What?"

            "I wanted your help finding those two gems like the one you stole from me."

            "I gave it to them."

            "Oh darn." She says annoyed before looking towards the skies. "Sorry it looks like this was a dead end."

As Ciggma looks on Latias and Latios fall down from above before landing in front of the pair.

            " _It's oaky V at least we know who has the Soul Dew now._ " Latias says via telepathy.

            " _They're using such items for such evil actions, I can't stand it._ " Latios says annoyed. " _But there is not much we can do on our own._ "

            "Okay then let's go find my friends." Vera says with a large grin on her face. "If we all work together we can beat up the bad guys and save everyone."

The pair of Pokémon look on before nodding at each other and then rushing over to Vera as she gets onto it's back returning her Pokémon into their Poke'balls.

            " _Okay let's be off._ " Latios says seriously.

            "Wait." Ciggma says seriously. "Please help me, help me save my family."

            "Of course, we're going to save everyone." Vera says with a large smile on her face.

Ciggma's Braviary gets up before flying over to his side as be gets on its back and returning his other Pokémon into their Poke'balls.

            "Okay then, let me join you to apologize for my mistake."

            "Okay, the more the merrier." Vera says happily. "And I already know where we're going next, we're headed to the Dojo."

            "Of course, it's quite the place to mount a defense."

Vera and Ciggma look on seriously Latias and Latios take into the sky followed by Braviary as Vera looks on seriously into the horizon.


	169. Chapter 169

** Ch. 168: Confronting Yourself **

 

In the middle of the wasteland Claus rides on his motorcycle with Celes by his side in a sidecar rushing ahead of a large number of Deoxys duplicates attempting to outrun their horde.

            "Damn, we're so close but I can't out run them." Claus says pushing the petal trying to go faster and faster. "We're almost outta gas, and we can't out run them on foot."

            "Brother, their after me.' Celes says trying to reason with him. "Just detach the sidecar and I'll act as a decoy." Celes reaches down and grabs her Poke'balls handing them to Claus. "Just take these you'll take better care of them than I have."

Celes looks around before pulling out a pin on the car with the motorcycle speeding along ahead leaving her behind as the swarm surrounds her and Einheria slowly approaches her.

            "You'd sacrifice yourself?"

            "Of course, the way I am now I'm no use to anyone." She says forcing a smirk. "But I'll scratch and bite and struggle to make you work for it."

            "I'm kind of glad you still have your spirit, no matter how worthless it is in this scenario."

Einheria signals the duplicates as they start encroaching on Celes starting to wrap their tendrils around her before a bolt of electricity comes destroying several of the duplicates.

As Celes looks on she sees Claus rushing towards her on his motorcycle alongside his Magneton before it shoots out another bolt of electricity.

            "Celes you idiot!" Claus yells out as he gets close to her before forcing the duplicates close to her. "Why the hell would you pull such a stunt!?"

            "Big Brother....."

            "Don't dare try to get yourself out of this, don't ever think I'd leave you behind." Claus gets off his motorcycle and stands with Celes at his back and staring down Einheria. "Your my family and I'd risk my life to defend you no matter what."

Celes's Poke'balls snap open and her Pokémon stand next to Claus looking on seriously.

            "So you're going to fight me here?"

            "Of course."

            "Well then, let's fight." Einheria snaps her fingers before a large number of duplicates starts swarming around Claus as Celes looks on nervously. "It's all futile in the end."

The duplicates attempt to snatch up Claus before his Magneton shoots out a bolt of lightning destroying several of them as Celes's Pokémon fight against their numbers destroying several of them and any that get close to her.

            "There's probably to many of them for just one Pokémon." Claus says pulling out his Poke'balls and dropping them onto the ground with his Skarmory and his Aggron popping out. "And now it's time to get serious." Claus says pulling out a ring with an odd gem embedded in it pressing the gem.

As he presses the gem a blast of energy comes out of it and hits Aggron before forming a cocoon around. Inside the cocoon Aggron's body becomes bulkier and several of its spikes become longer, two spikes grow on its forehead and chin, and two spikes form on its arms.

After the metamorphosis is complete Aggron roars out breaking apart the cocoon before the duplicates start trying to snatch it up.

            "Now Heavy Slam."

Aggron stomps and smashes around hitting any duplicate that gets close destroying them with the impact.

As the battle rages on Celes watches on before one of the duplicates sneaks in close to her before one of Claus's Poke'ball left on the motorcycle pops open and a Bronzor pops out and shoots a ball of shadowy energy off at it destroying it.

            "What're you doing?" She asks curiously.

Bronzor smiles at her before psychically lifting up a Poke'ball out of Claus's bag and putting it in Celes's hands.

            "What's this?"

She looks on and sees her Tyranitar sitting inside the Poke'ball looking away from her. Seeing this she starts slowly panicking, with the image of the hanger being destroyed popping into her head, before dropping the ball as it rolls under her in the sidecar, before she grips her chest trying to calm her down.

            "No, no, why is it here why are you here?" She asks as she tries to regain her composure with the images continuing to flash into her head. "No no, calm down I have to calm down."

As she panics the duplicates start swarming around the sidecar as they overwhelm Bronzor and start lifting the sidecar up into the air.

            "No no no." She says continuing to panic.

As she closes her eyes the image of Larvitar pops into her head as various memories start flowing into her head.

            "Celes, you and your Pokémon must be one they are just as much a part of you as you are of them." Cid's voice says flowing into her head from her memories. "They can always sense when you are in distress and should be able to sense when they are in distress, this can be dangerous and leads you and your Pokémon into an odd cycle of despair and if you don't attempt to heal the damage done to both of you will never be able to work as a team."

As she opens her eyes laying on the side of the sidecar Celes sees the Poke'ball with her Tyranitar sitting inside as she reaches out towards it and attempts to open it but to no avail.

            "I see so you're in just as much pain over what happened as I was." She says as she starts cradling the Poke'ball. "Lara, I'm sorry I left you alone for so long and I'm sorry that this is where it's going to end."

Suddenly the Poke'ball snaps open with Tyranitar popping out and destroying the sidecar alongside the duplicates surrounding it as they fall onto the ground with Celes sitting on Tyranitar's shoulder.

            "Are you okay Lara?" Celes asks patting Tyranitar as it looks away from her. "I'm sorry I made you wait so long, I promise I'll make it up to you one day but for now let's say we take out a little aggression?"

Tyranitar grins before it charges ahead into the duplicates.

On the edge of the battle Einheria watches on before having several duplicates fly her away into the air.

            "This is a worthless pursuit as of now, but in the end she'll come to us." Einheria says as she flies away.

After the duplicates are taken care of Lara sits around on the ground as her Pokémon start surrounding her and Tyranitar with Cottonee and Duskull looking on confused at Tyranitar.

            "Oh, Cotti Noir you two haven't met Lara yet." She says trying to introduce the group. "We're all part of the same team so let's all try to get along."

            "Celes." Claus says rushing to her side and looking as she touches Tyranitar. "Are you, are you feeling okay?"

            "I have to say I'm really nervous right now my bodies shaking." Celes says as she looks on Tyranitar. "But it's been so long I missed this feeling, Lara's skin is so rough it's kind of funny feeling."

            "Well it's a start, master would be happy about this."

            "So Brother, where were we headed anyway?"

            "To one of masters hidden bunkers let's go before they send more forces after us." Claus says walking over to his bike before attempting to rev it up only for it to fail. "Okay looks like we're walking."

 

A while later the duo come upon a large mountain with a hole in it with a set of hidden doors on the side of it as Claus opens up the doors for them.

            "Let's go inside." Claus says seriously.

            "What's hidden here?"

            "Something the master said to use in case of emergency." Claus says seriously as they enter the bunker.


	170. Chapter 170

** Ch. 169: The Temple's Trails **

 

In the middle of the temple Jaden wanders around in the pitch blackness touching the wall to guide his path before coming to a dead end.

            "Well I guess this is as good a spot as any." Jaden says as he sits on the ground and starts meditating. "Okay, let's try to concentrate and see how long I can hold out."

Jaden meditates creating a field around himself that starts to quickly fade away as he sits around.

            "I spent too much time getting here, I'm already out of time."

            " _Well now it's you again, it's quite rare to have repeat guests._ " A voice says flowing into Jaden's head.

            "That voice....."

            " _He's not one of us he's an outsider._ " A voice says flowing into Jaden's head.

            " _Lucitan had to keep that woman's child, he's not one us no matter how hard he tries._ "

            " _Such a poor child, an orphan at such a young age._ "

More and more voices flow into his head as he sits around trying to ignore them and continue his meditation.

            "Stop it."

            " _Did you here he's trying to become a Guardian._ "

            " _Well it's about time he started doing something useful._ "

            " _But he's going to fail regardless, he's not one of us he's not one with the Aura._ "

The voices flow more and more as Jaden tries to shut them out before he attempts concentrating again.

            " _I see this isn't what your greatest fear, you've grown._ " The original voice says flowing into his head.

            "Of course, even if no one else accepts me I have Dad and Saria, no matter what they're my family."

            " _That's impressive to see some growth, but there's new fear a new terror deep in your soul._ "

As Jaden sits around the image of Team Immortal pops in his head as they attack the Aevum Region capturing everyone around and draining them of their energy.

            "No!" Jaden screams out losing his concentration.

Jaden looks into the darkness with an image of Aire appearing before him before she's dragged away into the darkness.

            "Aire, Aire." Jaden chases after her figure deeper and deeper into the darkness before seeing Aire, Liam, Celes, and Vera all strung up standing with Team Immortal grunts standing before them with sinister smiles on their faces. "No!"

The images fade away as Jaden appears sitting in place not having moved an inch breathing heavily and covered in sweat as he tries to regain his concentration.

            " _Your afraid of losing them, losing those close to you._ " The voice says returning to Jaden's head. " _Your loved ones are in danger and the world around you is turning into chaos, no wonder you'd want to protect them._ "

The images flow through Jaden's mind as he sees his friends being dragged away and tortured as everything around him burns in an intense heat.

As the images flow more and more Jaden begins to panic as he unconsciously starts moving rushing ahead trying to rush towards the entrance.

           

           

            " _Your stronger than that._ " A new voice says flowing through Jaden's head stopping him. " _Your my partner after all, your stronger than this._ "

            "Axel?" Jaden starts meditating concentrating on that voice as energy starts flowing around his body. "Is that you Axel."

            " _I was all alone, all I could do was cry and sit around hoping to be left alone._ " An image of a Torchic appears in Jaden's mind as it sits under a tree crying. " _That was before you showed up and became my friend._ "

A young Jaden appears next to Torchic with a large grin on his face as both start running and playing around.

            " _We were the closest of friends and I wanted to grow stronger to become your strength._ " The Torchic and Jaden grow older before the Torchic evolves into a Combusken, before the pair grow older again and Combusken evolves into a Blaziken. " _We journeyed together and made great allies, becoming stronger and stronger and I know we can become even stronger until we become the strongest there ever was._ "

           

            " _You know you're pretty interesting for a human, I never had as much fun with anyone else in my whole life._ " A new voice says appearing in Jaden's head as a Frogadier appears with an odd grin. " _We might've started on the wrong foot, but you showed me some fun time, strong opponents, and a great adventure._ " Frogadier turns into Greninja as it takes its stance and readies itself. " _No matter who the enemy is, we're gonna crush them after all we're the strongest team around and even if we do come across a tough enemy we'll try harder and beat them like anyone else._ "

           

            " _I was just some little thing._ " Another voice says flowing into Jaden's head. " _I couldn't do much on my own and asked for help and you were the one who answered, you even made me want to be stronger._ " The image of a small Joltik appears in Jaden's head. " _I wanted to prove myself to you, I wanted to prove I could be strong and even if I don't know if I am yet I still want to try by your side._ " Joltik turns into Galvantula before letting out a loud cry with a happy look on its face. " _I'm with my friends and even if I can't measure up I know I can count on all of you._ "

           

            " _It was kind of funny._ " Another voice says flowing into Jaden's head. " _I was a crashed and injured Pokémon, I thought I was going to die but you came around and saved me and helped me._ " An image of a Noibat appears in Jaden's head flapping it's tiny wings to keep itself up in the air. " _I tried my best and I became your wings, I soar in the skies under the sun sending happy days alongside everyone what more could I ask for. This world is to beautiful and I don't want to see anything ruin that beauty after all I want to show all of you that sight the sight I see on the horizon of a beautiful world away from conflict._ " Noibat flaps it's wings and flies into the air before it comes down as a Noivern and lets out a loud cry with a wide grin on its face " _I know, I know we can do anything if we work together._ "

 

            " _Your quite the odd one._ " Another voice say flowing into Jaden's head. " _From what I understood most humans don't care about us Pokémon, much less don't befriend us._ " Gligar appears floating around Jaden before landing on the ground. " _You're a really weird one, but that's maybe what I like about you so let's all be weird together._ " Gligar grins happily floating around Jaden's head before landing again and taking position. " _Let's do it, let's show them what a bunch of weirdo's can do!_ "

 

            " _I didn't have a strong opinion of you at first._ " Another voice says flowing into Jaden's head. " _I thought you were to loud and you we're kind of stupid, and you are but you're not bad._ " Togepi appears and looks on seriously towards Jaden. " _You're a good person, and that's what I like about you I'm really happy you were the one who hatched me and that I met everyone._ " Togepi evolves into Togetic and starts flying around excitedly. " _Let's beat the bad guys and save the world, let's show then out might!_ "

 

Jaden looks around and see's his Pokémon standing around him each one smiling happily with energy flowing from them into Jaden as he reaches out his hand and feels his Pokémon's warmth across his body.

            "Everyone, that's it I'm not alone am I." Jaden says opening his eyes as the darkness disappears. "I'm always with you."

Jaden looks on and the temple appears in a bright light with a dark figure appearing before him on a wall looking on him with blue eyes.

            "You're the one who did it, preying on my fears?" Jaden asks the figure as it continues standing around. "The Legendary Pokémon, Darkrai. Either way I thank you I have learned something, something I always knew but never paid attention to so thank you."

Jaden rushes off with Darkrai looking on before it disappears into the shadows.

 

After a while Jaden arrives at the entrance with his Pokémon standing in front of the doorway with Saria standing around by them, barely staying away as the sunsets.

            "Big Brother?" She asks groggily trying to stay awake. "Am I dreaming?"

            "No this is real and I just finished up." Jaden says as the door closes reaching out for Saria. "Let's go home little sister."

Jaden walks off with Saria on his back with his Pokémon following behind him with large grins on their faces.

            "Everyone we're going to get stronger a lot stronger and then we're going to save everyone!"

Jaden's Pokémon roar out excitedly as Saria forces herself to stay asleep.

            "Okay." Jaden says with a large grin on his face. "Everyone, I'm counting on you no matter what, after all we're partners."


	171. Chapter 171

** Ch. 170: Defender **

 

Outside of the Dojo Aire wanders around in a trance before standing in front of an entrance before snapping awake.

            "Where am I?" She asks looking around confused before starting to get a hang of her surroundings. "I wonder if this is how Vera feels?"

As she looks on the gates open and Lee and Yuri stand before Yuri rushes up and holds Aire tightly.

            "Aire." She says squeezing her before starting to shake her. "Where were you!?"

            "I'm sorry." Aire says nervously.

            "Don't apologize, it only makes me madder at you!" She says shaking her harder.

Lee walk up to her stopping her before starting to take everyone inside before, inside Aire looks around and sees a large crowd of People and Pokémon sitting around huddled into corners.

            "What's going on?"

            "They've been using this place as a makeshift shelter, everyone rushed in here and when they started snatching Pokémon several of the students started bringing them here as well." Lee says explaining things.

            "Lee what's wrong?" Aire asks curiously.

            "He's still upset about Raymond betraying us, and having to leave Erin and Margery behind." Yuri says annoyed. "Wait you didn't know that did you?"

            "No I came across Raymond on my back to the base, and then I found my way here afterwards."

            "Well he's a traitor so we're cutting all ties." Yuri says seriously. "We have to protect this place no matter what."

            "Calm down." Gwen says putting a bucket on Yuri's head before handing another bucket to Lee. "Start handing out some food, we'll deal with other things later." She looks back and sees Aire standing around nervously before she hands her another bucket. "You start handing out stuff as well."

A while later the group hands out various supplies to people before moving over to the injured Pokémon hiding away in the corners.

            "Hello there." Aire says reaching out to a Cacnea before it attempts to attack her. "Don't worry I don't mean any harm."

Cacnea looks on seriously before letting Aire pick it up as she starts tending to its wounds as it grins happily.

 

After a while the group sits around in the dining hall looking around outside and looking at the groups.

            "This is a mess, we can't keep something like this up." Lee says seriously.

            "Well do you have any better plans!" Yuri yells out annoyed before relenting. "Sorry, we're all under a lot of stress but we don't have any other plans so we're stuck here."

Aire looks on nervously before walking over to Lee and Yuri and holding the pair.

            "Let's relax for now, we can think of something if we try, but we're gonna get nowhere getting stressed out by everything." Aire says trying to reassure everyone.

            "When did you get so mature?" Lee asks annoyed before grinning happily. "Yeah, we're the guardians of this place we've got to do out bests to defend everyone here and then we can save Erin and Margery!"

            "Wait, where's Sean?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Don't know, I sent him off for snacks before this started." Yuri says jokingly. "Hopefully he didn't get caught."

            "It's good to see you all doing better." Guam says seriously walking towards the trio. "Lee, I'm happy to see your attitude return."

            "Yeah your no fun when your down." Gwen says walking behind him. "Anyway, we've got to do something soon because we're running out of space."

            "Maybe we can get the people and the Pokémon to work together." Aire says seriously.

            "I don't think that'll work so well, most people don't care much for Pokémon." Gwen says seriously. "We're kind of the odd balls for trying to train them."

As they stand around a trainee rushes in towards Guam in a panic.

            "Master, it's those things they're attacking from above again." He says terrified. "What're we going to do, they took several of us last time."

            "Don't worry, we'll defend the people here like last time and watch each other's back no matter what." Guam says seriously as his Machamp cries out from the entrance. "Our Pokémon are our partners and they'll try their best to defend us and we have to be by their side no matter what."

Everyone rushes outside of the gates as several Deoxys duplicates fly from above and start attempting to swarm the area before several trainees attack them alongside their Pokémon.

            "Don't let those beast enter the Dojo!" One yells out seriously.

            "We'll fight onto the last man!" Another yells out seriously.

As they descend Guam's Machamp smashes into several of them before Gwen's Mienshao jumps above it taking out several more of them.

            "Okay Hitmontop, Rolling Kick!" Lee says tossing out his Poke'ball before Hitmontop pops out and starts spinning around on its head taking out several of them.

            "Bisharp, Night Slash!" Yuri yells out tossing out her Poke'ball with her Bisharp popping out and slashing through several of them destroying them before charging ahead towards another group of them.

Aire looks on the battle before tossing out her Clefable and Zweilous.

            "Carla, Dazzling Gleam! Zie, Dragon Rage!" Aire yells out with Clefable and Zweilous shooting out their attacks destroying several duplicates.

Inside of the Dojo various people huddle in corners as the attacks fly outside before a blast shoots a Seedot back into a young boy's arms.

            "Are you okay?" He asks nervously as Seedot gets up and starts walking around staring at the doors. "Do you wanna fight to?" The boy asks nervously as Seedot nods happily. "I do to, those things took my parents and I wanna fight them."

The boy rushes towards the doors alongside Seedot before the pair come across a duplicate attempting to sneak in, as Seedot jumps up blasting it back with a green ball of energy.

            "That was awesome, was that an attack?" The boy asks as Seedot nods seriously as they stare out of the doors. "Okay then, let's attack whatever else starts coming through those doors."

As the boy and Seedot ready themselves several other Pokémon start moving towards the doors behind them alongside several other people.

Meanwhile outside on a large hill Praline looks on the battle as  the duplicates snatch several of the students and several of the Pokémon.

            "This battle isn't going so good for us, I wonder how long they can hold out?" She asks before her Poke'gear rings at her side. "Hello this is Praline."

            " _Praline, I need you to come in and bring the division with you to help defend the base._ " Amadeus says on the other end.

            "Huh, why?"

            " _We've gathered enough people now's the time to act, it's time for the final preparations._ "

            "Okay boss, I'll bring them in." She says excitedly.

 

After a while the duplicates disappear as everyone stands around in the aftermath surveying the damage.

            "Several of our students and Pokémon we're caught." Gwen says seriously.

            "Unfortunate, we'll have to save them hopefully they can hold out until then." Guam says seriously.

            "Some of them reached the doors!" Lee says rushing towards the doors followed by the others.

They rush inside before seeing the boy standing around alongside the Seedot as several other people stand alongside several Pokémon.

            "Did you protect this place?" Guam asks him curiously.

            "Yeah." The boy says nervously.

            "Good job, you lot have done quite well."

In the aftermath Aire stands around looking outside of the doors and sensing a large flow of Aura coming from the city on the horizon.

            "They're in Centrum City." Lee says seriously.

            "And with the amount of Aura we're sensing it must mean they've captured so many people." Yuri says seriously.

            "Yeah, we've got to do something soon." Aire says seriously. "So many people, it's only a matter of time."


	172. Chapter 172

** Ch. 171: The Gatherings **

 

Inside of the main hall of the Dojo Guam looks over a large group of children attempting to train various Pokémon.

            "Okay, that's good!" He yells out watching one of the children as they practice. "Keep it up and you can become strong!"

            "Father, I need you to come here." Gwen says walking up behind him.

Guam signals for one of the trainees who rushes over to watch the children as him and Gwen walk off towards the dining hall where Aire and the others sit around.

            "So then what is this about?" He asks curiously.

            "We have to get into Centrum City and rescue everyone." Lee says seriously.

            "I cannot allow you to leave." Guam says seriously. "With only the three of you, your just throwing yourself at the enemy."

            "We know that, but there hasn't been an attack in over two weeks we have to strike before they pull off their plans." Yuri says seriously. "If we wait any longer it'll be too late."

            "I've been watching that city, the whole place is guarded by those things and they've created a makeshift dome around everything." Gwen says explaining things. "There's no way to get into the city at this point, we have to think of another plan."

            "Well we have to do something soon." Aire says seriously.

Suddenly a loud crash is heard from outside as everyone rushes towards it.

 

Outside everyone finds a Bastiodon asleep crashed into the walls of the Dojo attempting to charge head.

            "What a Bastiodon?" Aire asks looking at it.

Everyone looks around and finds Sean asleep with Kii in his arms as they lie on the ground.

            "Sean!" Yuri yells out rushing up to him and starting to dig through his bag. "Where were you, you forgot about us!?"

            "Yuri?" Sean asks curiously waking up with a large grin. "Ah, Kii we made it."

            "Huh?" Kii asks waking up.

            "And who the hell is this?" She yells out annoyed.

            "Ah, Yuri here're you snacks." Sean says handing her a bag of chips. "I made sure to get them before I ran off."

            "Then all is forgiven." She says eating the chips.

            "Lee, Aire." Sean says happily getting up and rushing over to them. "I'm so happy everyone's here....where's everyone else?"

The trio explain the situation to Sean and Kii as the pair listen curiously.

            "So Raymond's working with the enemy." Sean says thinking about things. "He must have some kind of plan right....."

            "Don't know either way he's a traitor and we have to take care of him ourselves." Lee says seriously. "That is my order as the current leader."

            "How're you the leader?" Sean asks curiously.

            "Shut it, I'm the leader cause I say so as leader." Lee says seriously. "Anyway, you were with a Gym Leader where is she?"

            "Cheza said she saw something and flew off." Kii says explaining things.

As everyone stands around a figure crashes down kicking up a large dust cloud from above with all of the trainees surrounding it cautiously.

            "Everyone stay on guard." Guam says standing in front of them. "We don't know what the enemy has up their sleeves so stay on guard."

            "Lati, that's no fair dropping me just because you got jealous of my new friends." A voice says from within the dust cloud.

As the dust clears Vera sits in Pangoro's arms as she looks around her surroundings seriously.

            "Oh hey we made it." She says happily.

            "Ah it's the rookie." Yuri says walking over to her. "Where'd you get to?"

            "Sorry I was taking care of some business." Vera says walking up to her. "But I'm happy to see your all safe."

            "Vera!" Aire rushes to her sides grabbing her hands. "Where did you go, I was so worried!"

            "Sorry." Vera says with an odd grin on her face.

            "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe."

            "So you two are around." Cheza says walking up to the group. "I was hoping for a bit more but beggars can't be choosers."

            "Come now we have to be nicer to our hosts." Marco says walking behind her.

            "Two of the Gym Leaders." Guam says seriously. "At least that's a better fighting force."

            "Oh, my boy Roy should be here soon with some civilians we managed to find if you could make some space for them." Roy says seriously.

            "We'll find some space for them." Guam says before looking at his Dojo. "Although it will be a tight squeeze."

            "So this place is fortified." Goemon says appearing next to Guam. "We shall make it a fortress to ride through this disaster."

            "Um....." Gwen looks down at Goemon confused.

            "My manors, I am Goemon Gym Leader of Visbilis City." Goemon says introducing himself.

            "You're a little young to be a Gym Leader."

            "Quite you!"

            "I can attest to him being a Gym Leader." Cloe says walking up to him. "We've come this far looking for more allies."

            "So your planning a strike against them?" Marco asks curiously.

            "Of course, that's the only way to end all of this."

            "Either way it's too hasty for now, we need more support than just four Gym Leaders."

            "See I told you everyone would be here." Maude says rushing ahead towards the others. "So now most of us are here."

As everyone looks on Maude, Shimakaze, and Shinku walk up towards them before all of the Gym Leaders gather together.

            "Now most of the Gym Leaders are together." Shimakaze says seriously. "Good because I wanna kill these assholes attacking everything."

            "I'm with you there, but we still need more forces." Cheza says seriously before turning to Aire. "On that front, do you know where that boy is?"

            "We left him back at his home." Aire says blushing brightly.

            "So the idiot still isn't here." Liam says walking up to the group adjusting his glasses. "His help would've really helped in this."

            "Liam!" Vera says excitedly.

            "And your back, well your help should be important." Liam says jokingly.

As everyone stands around several figures fly over head before Jaden lands riding on his Noivern looking on the group.

            "Hey everyone!" He says excitedly returning Noivern to its Poke'ball.

            "Jaden!' Aire says rushing up towards him. "I'm so happy your okay."

            "Yeah I'm happy your safe." He says holding her.

            "What's up with this lovey dovy atmosphere?" Yuri asks annoyed.

            "Oh Aire confessed to Jaden and now the two are dating." Vera says explaining things. "It's kind of cute."

            "Kind of annoying more like."

As everyone looks on Lucuitan and Saria land before everyone starts gathering.

            "This looks like a pretty sizable group right father?" Gwen asks Guam jokingly.

            "I'd say so."

Suddenly a figure appears over everyone's head as they stand around nervously before a large ship descends from the skies.

            "Well it looks like a party." Celes says on the deck of the ship wearing a yellow and black outfit alongside Claus. "Mind if we join in?"


	173. Chapter 173

** Ch. 172: The Gathering pt.2 **

 

Outside of the Dojo everyone stands around as Celes arrives with a small airship with Claus walking up behind her before the pair jump off the deck onto the ground.

            "Celes!" Vera says excitedly rushing up to her hugging her tight.

            "Hey Vera, I see your the same."

            "And your wearing new clothes."

            "Yeah I decided to change them." She says nervously. "Do they looks weird."

            "They look fine." Liam says seriously before pointing at the airship. "And there are other issues aside from your clothing such as the airship!"

            "It's one of my Grandfather's prototypes, we found it in a bunker and spent two weeks getting it operational." Celes says explaining things. "I have to admit, I didn't understand what I was doing half the time but we figured it out together."

            "How're you flying that thing?" Jaden asks looking at it curiously.

            "Well Grandfather always made plenty of prototypes, but they never held his standards so he scraped them but this one survived."

            "Well it works, why did he scrape them?" Aire asks curiously.

            "Master wanted to make a machine that could fly without the assistance of a Pokémon, unfortunately he never found a strong enough power source." Claus says explaining things. "In the end we couldn't solve this problem."

            "Yeah so we just used Raiden." Celes says explaining things before snapping her fingers before an Electvire jumps out of the ship and lands on the ground with Celes petting it. "He tried his best and got us all the way here."

            "Wait, you evolved him?" Liam asks looking at Electvire. "And your touching it?"

            "I'm not exactly fixed yet, but I'm getting there." Celes says holding out her hand as it's covered in small bumps. "I'm still breaking out in hives when I touch them."

As Jaden and the others stand around Claus moves over to the other Gym Leaders as they look on curiously.

            "It's about time you showed up!" Shimakaze yells out annoyed. "Now all eight of us are here so let's prepare."

            "Wait there're some things we have to go over." Claus says seriously.

            "Well what is it, we're running out of time." Cloe says seriously.

            "We've discovered some things in one of Master's bunkers and now we know how to bring this all to an end."

            "Well why don't we go do it!" Shimakaze yells out annoyed.

            "Because we have to figure this all out or else we're going to lose everything and end up on the bad end of this whole situation."

            "OKAY EVERYONE!" Guam yells out getting everyone's attention. "We have some important things to discuss and out here in the open isn't the best place to do it, let's go inside and then we'll talk over things."

            "Right." Lucitan says seriously walking over to Guam. "We have to speak of things with a clear head."

            "Of course Mister...."

            "I am Lucitan." Lucitan says introducing himself. "You all know my son Jaden over there, and this is my daughter Saria."

            "Hello." Saria says nervously.

            "Okay then everyone, let's talk." Guam says seriously.


	174. Chapter 174

** Ch. 173: The Plan **

 

Inside of the Dojo in the dining room everyone gathers around and sits down at the table with Guam sitting at the head alongside Gwen as the trainees stare at the group in amazement.

            "The Gym Leaders, I never imagined I would see them all gathered." One trainee whispers to another in excitement.

            "I know, they're incredibly strong maybes stronger to the master."

            "Quiet you!" Guam yells out at the duo.

As they jump back in fear Ciggma bursts through the door before staring down Vera.

            "Damn it girl, next time know where your friends are before you fly off!" He says walking up to her annoyed. "My Staraptor's exhausted, it's impossible for it to keep up with those monsters of yours."

            "Monsters?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Who is this guy?" Celes asks curiously.

            "I'm Ciggma the Gem Thief, I was working for those asses before they stole my family away." Ciggma says annoyed sitting down at the table. "And I'm here to help you all kick their asses."

            "Anyway, back on track we know we have to defeat Team Immortal but we need some kind of plan to beat them." Liam says seriously to the group.

            "You are correct, we should start with what we know about their forces." Guam says seriously.

            "I'm getting reports that make, it appear that they're all in Centrum City." Goemon says seriously looking through his Poke'gear. "All of the people and Pokémon they snatched up seem to be crammed into the buildings and their base is floating above the city."

            "Who's the source of this information?" Guam asks curiously.

            "What remains of the police forces, most of my forces were snatched up protecting civilians, including our chef leaving me in charge."

            "Well at least there is more to this offensive." Gwen says nervously.

            "That's not all, I have my own forces crawling around in the Gnome Tunnels." Maude says with a large grin on her face. "If I order them to they'll go to wherever I tell them to."

            "And I have what remains of the Punkz gangs." Cloe says seriously. "They should've returned to Punk Hazard waiting for me to give them the sign."

            "Okay then, I have the frame for a decent plan." Celes says seriously before looking at Goemon, Cloe, and Maude. "First off we'll need the use of all three of your groups."

Cloe, Goemon, and Maude nod seriously before Goemon stands up onto the table and stands over Celes.

            "I won't forget your role in this disaster Celes, and while I am willing to show leniency you will still must face punishment for these actions."

            "Fine, but that's for later." Celes says seriously. "Fist off the two sides in the Gnome Tunnels will tunnel under Centrum City and attack them from inside their dome."

            "That's a decent plan but they'll be easily swarmed by those duplicates making up the dome." Cheza says seriously. "Are is that why the Ninja's aren't part of this underground group?"

            "Yes. The Ninja's will come in after the first group and assault the duplicates making up the dome at the same time both groups will attempt to save as many civilians as possible."

            "So then I imagine that's when we come in?" Marco asks curiously.

            "Yes, the Gym Leaders will charge into the city afterwards and the trainees of this Dojo and whoever else is willing will hold the rear and attack any other duplicates."

Everyone sits around in silence before Shimakaze gets up and slams her foot down on the table.

            "And I imagine that while we're dealing with all of this you'll rush into the place with your airship and launch your own solo assault on those guys?"

            "Of course." She says seriously staring down Shimakaze. "I'm the only one who can fly the airship aside from my brother, on top of that we found the blueprints for that fortress of theirs and I know how to bring it down."

Everyone looks on seriously before nodding in unison.

            "If you're going to attack that place then you're going to need backup." Yuri says seriously. "In that case I recommend Aire joins you on your crusade."

            "Why Aire?" Sean asks curiously.

            "Because Aire's a friend of here's and she's the strongest of all of us when it comes to Aura abilities." Lee says seriously. "Of course that's if she wants to go?"

            "Of course I want to help everyone and save Margery and Erin." Aire says before looking into the gem of her staff.

            "And I'm coming to." Liam says seriously. "I have some things I need to take care of up there and I have a good distraction waiting to help all of you."

            "Fine you can go up there, but we'll need a few more to go up there." Guam says looking over the group. "Who else will go up?"

            "I'm going." Vera says seriously. "I promised Lati and Loti that I'd help them get their stuff back."

            "There's no stopping that girl once she's made up her mind so you might as well take her." Ciggma says jokingly. "I'll be helping with the assault in my own way."

Everyone stares onto Jaden as he looks on seriously pulling out a Poke'ball and staring into the sky.

            "I came from a place very different from here and I traveled across this place seeking strength and trying to find my place." Jaden says seriously as his Blaziken looks down on him from within it. "We need to bring peace back to everyone, we need to heal the scars that still remain from long ago, and I'll do my part in ending this."

Everyone grins happily before they look towards the direction of Centrum City mentally preparing themselves for the battle to come.


	175. Chapter 175

** Ch. 174: The Night Before the End **

 

In the middle of the night Jaden sits around staring at the moon before Aire walks up behind him with an odd grin on her face.

            "Hey Aire." Jaden says without turning around.

            "Hey." She says nervously blushing brightly.

            "What's wrong?" Jaden turns around looking at her curiously. "You seem pretty nervous, feeling odd about tomorrow?"

            "Well there's that...." Aire says avoiding eye contact. "I'm just confused right now, I confessed a while ago and then I ran off without you....if you wanted to change your mind about us."

Jaden kisses her surprising her as she jumps back surprised by the action.

            "What was that for?"

            "Just reassuring you, shouldn't I have done that?" He asks confused looking around before looking at her. "I like you no matter what, besides that you were worried about your friends so I understand, on top of that just because we're dating doesn't mean you have to follow me around you can do your own things."

            "Okay." Aire walks over towards him before grabbing his hand. "I did miss you, I was hoping you'd come back."

            "Of course, I have to help my friends and you."

The pair lean closer towards each other before Liam walks up to the pair coughing as they jump back surprised.

            "You two are so cute together." Vera says rushing up to Aire and hugging her. "It's so cute to watch Aire blushing so brightly."

            "Well are we done with that?" Celes asks jokingly.

            "Why are all of you here!?" Aire asks embarrassed.

            "We need to make sure we're all ready for tomorrow, we begin the attack with the sunrise." Celes says seriously walking over towards them. "And it's a shame to break this little thing up, but we have to make sure we're all ready to do what is necessary."

            "Right." Vera says reaching into her bag. "Because of that I've got these from Ciggma."

Vera pulls out various colored stones as everyone looks on seriously with Jaden looking on confused.

            "What are these?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "Evolution Stones, these are items that help a Pokémon evolve." Celes says explaining things. "But why'd he give you these?"

            "He said, I noticed a you and those friends of yours have Pokémon that evolve with stones if they're ready to evolve then it's best that they get better ready for the battles to come." Vera says seriously trying to mock Ciggma's voice.

            "Fine then let's take out our Pokémon." Celes says serious pulling out her Poke'balls. "It's best to know our current fighting strength."

Jaden tosses out his Poke'balls with his Blaziken, Greninja, Galvantula, Noivern, Gliscor, and Togetic popping out.

            "Hey Gale evolved." Vera says walking over to Gliscor looking at it.

            "Yeah, I did a bit of training after I took a test and Dad gave me this fang that let Gale evolve." Jaden says explaining things.

            "Well it's my turn." Celes says with a grin on her face.

Celes tosses out her Poke'balls with her Electvire, Infernape, Tyranitar, Cottonee, Dusclops, and Bronzor popping out.

            "I managed to evolve a few of my Pokémon with my brother when were in Grandfather's bunker." Celes says explaining things petting Tyranitar. "Although I still have some issues."

            "Where'd that Bronzor come from?" Liam asks looking at Bronzor.

            "It was my brother's but he gave it to me when it got attached during training, I call him Metal." Celes says petting Bronzor. "He's a good little guy."

            "Well I guess I'll go now." Liam says pulling out his Poke'balls.

Liam tosses out his Poke'balls with his Beheeyem, Klefki, Aerodactyl, Tangrowth, Skrelp, and Darumaka popping out.

            "I haven't really changed my Pokémon so much." Liam says petting Aerodactyl before looking at Darumaka. "But I did catch this little girl here."

            "So have you gotten any better at battling?" Celes asks jokingly.

            "I can't comment on that."

            "Well we'll put you in the back."

            "I'm next." Vera says tossing out her Poke'balls excitedly.

Vera's Floette, Pangoro, Grovyle, Garchomp, Shellos, and Munna pop out of their Poke'balls before rushing around Vera.

            "My little Shark's now incredibly big." Vera says grabbing onto Garchomp. "I do miss when I could hold him though."

            "Well that's quite the strong Pokémon." Aire says looking at Garchomp. "I guess I should go next."

Aire tosses out her Poke'balls with her Clefable, Medicham, Lopunny, Vulpix, and Zweilous popping out.

            "I don't have many Pokémon as all of you but I'll do my best to keep up in a fight." Aire says smiling alongside her Pokémon.

Vera pulls out the evolutionary stones again as everyone looks on them seriously.

            "So are we going to evolve them?" She asks curiously.

            "It's a difficult decision." Aire says grabbing a Sun Stone. "The thing about Pokémon that evolve by stones is that if you do it to soon then they'll lose the potential that they'll get by keeping their original forms."

            "So it's a difficult choice, I'm happy I don't have to make it." Liam says jokingly.

            "I say we do it." Jaden says grabbing a Shiny Stone. "You're ready for it right Togis?"

Togetic nods as Jaden steps over to it.

            "I'll do it if Kyoko wants to." Aire says grabbing a Fire Stone with her Vulpix nodding.

            "And I guess Mu will evolve if it wants." Vera says putting the other stones away and keeping the Moon Stone. "Now everyone are you ready?"

Jaden presses the Shiny Stone out at Togetic as it glows brightly before it starts to morph before the light fades and a Togekiss stands around excitedly.

            "Are you okay Togis?" Jaden asks looking at Togekiss as it smiles excitedly flying around. "I'll take that as a yes."

Vera presses the Moon Stone up against Munna as it glows brightly and it's body starts to morph and as the light fades and a Musharna floats around before a puff of smoke comes out of its head before Vera grabs onto it.

            "Now then Mu, you're a lot bigger." Vera says as she tries to wrap her arms around it.

Aire holds out the Fire Stone pressing it against Vulpix as it glows brightly and it starts to morph with a Ninetales standing tall in its place before grinning happily down on Aire.

            "Your fur is so beautiful." Aire says rubbing it's fur.

Celes hesitates looking on Cottonee as she grips the Sun Stone looking at it seriously.

            "I'm sorry, Cotti I don't want to make the decision for you." She says staring at the Sun Stone.

Cottonee rushes at her touching the Sun Stone before it falls to the ground with its body morphing and as the light fades a Whimsicott jumping around Celes happily.

            "Are you okay with this?" She asks as Whimsicott jumps around her as it grabs onto her head. "I'll take that as a yes."

As everyone stands around happily Lucitan stands outside of sight holding onto a glove before Saria runs up to his side carrying several stones.

            "Are you sure we should give them these?" Saria asks curiously.

            "Yes, now's a good time." Lucitan says with an odd grin on his face. "They need to get ready for the battles to come."


	176. Chapter 176

** Ch. 175: The Night Before the End pt.2 **

 

In the middle of the night everyone stands around with Lucitan and Saria walking up to them seriously.

            "Dad what is it?" Jaden asks walking up to Lucitan.

            "I've come to give you this, you decided to rush off before I could give it to you." Lucitan hands Jaden a red glove with a stone embed in it as Jaden looks at it curiously. "This is the uniform of a Guardian, something that you must have on you."

            "But isn't this a...."

            "Yes it is a Keystone."

            "And I have something for all of you." Saria says excitedly handing each of the group various round stones.

            "What're these?" Vera asks curiously.

            "They're Mega Stones, the mountain in the village grows these things and we hand them out to people when we decide they're worthy or we sell them." Saria says explaining things.

Blaziken walks up to Jaden before grabbing the Mega Stone staring at it seriously.

            "That stone is Blazikenite which will let Blaziken Mega Evolve." Lucitan says explaining things.

Tyranitar walks up to Celes grabbing the stone from her hands.

            "That is Tyranitarite, and it will allow Tyranitar Mega Evolve."

Medicham walks up behind Aire reaching out its hands before Aire hands the stone to it.

            "That is Medichamite and it will allow Medicham to Mega Evolve."

Aerodactyl walks over to Liam and rubs up against him before he hands it the stone.

            "That is Aerodactylite and it will allow Aerodactyl to Mega Evolve."

Garchomp walks up behind Vera as it looks happily down at her before she hands it the stone.

            "That is Garchompite and it will allow Garchomp to Mega Evolve."

Everyone looks on seriously as Lucitan grins at them.

            "But aside from Jaden none of us have Keystones." Celes says looking at Tyranitar.

            "Well I can't help you on that front but you will all find a way I bet." He says walking off with a grin.

            "Wait, you didn't speak up during the meeting what exactly are you planning?" Liam asks seriously.

            "I felt it wasn't my place to speak then, because of how long we ignored the plight of the others in this region." Lucitan says seriously. "But we will fight alongside you in this conflict and unify us all once again."

Lucitan walks with Saria following behind him and Jaden alongside his Pokémon.

            "Well at least we have another trick up our sleeves." Liam says looking around before noticing Vera's disappeared. "I really hate it when she does that."

 

Outside of the Dojo Vera stands around alongside Latios and Latias as they float around her seriously.

            " _V are you sure about fighting?_ " Latias asks concerned. " _If you're going to fight we're going to fight._ "

            "No Lati you and Loti don't have to fight I promised to get you back the Soul Dews and I'm going to keep it." Vera says hugging Latias. "Besides you and Loti don't like fighting in the first place."

            " _But V....._ "

Latios looks on seriously before pulling Latias back and looking at Vera seriously.

            " _Well respect your decision, but we don't like it._ "

            "It'll be fine, me and my Pokémon will protect everyone I just don't want to make you two do anything you don't like."

 

Meanwhile inside of the Dojo Aire stands around with Sean, Yuri, and Lee standing in front of her as they look on her seriously.

            "So you're going tomorrow?" Sean asks seriously. "If you're going to fight then we'll fight to, even if we won't be at your side we'll fight together."

            "I know." Aire says happily before looking at her staff seriously.

            "If you're curious the stones in the staffs are in fact Keystones it's something that was put in when the staffs were constructed." Lee says explaining things. "Since you have a Mega Stone now then you'll be able to Mega Evolve."

            "Yeah." Aire says staring at the staff.

            "Aire, if you get hurt just run away and then me and these morons will find some way to get you." Yuri says grabbing Aire's hands.

            "Don't worry, I'll save Margery and Erin no matter what." Aire says seriously staring into her eyes.

            "You've certainly gotten a lot stronger." Yuri says with a grin on her face. "But your still my underling."

 

Meanwhile elsewhere in the Dojo Celes stands around alongside her Pokémon with Claus walking up to her seriously.

            "What is it brother?"

            "You know what it is." He says with his Magneton rushing to his side holding a large metal cylinder before handing it to him. "Why won't you use this?"

            "You know why, I can't use anything Grandfather made for me." Celes says seriously staring off. "And besides I can fly the ship just fine just with one arm."

            "That's not the issue, your still not using your dominate arm and no matter how much you train it you won't be as good without it and this one has a Keystone inside of it."

            "No, I don't deserve it."

Claus hands her the cylinder before he starts walking off.

            "I can't do it." She says nervously looking at the cylinder. "How can I ever apologue to you Grandfather."

 

As the sun rises everyone gathers onto the ship where Celes sits around waiting for them with a serious look on her face.

            "Okay is everyone here?" She asks seriously looking around. "Okay then, I'll start the ship flying and then we'll stay in position until we get the signal."

As everyone looks on the ship before taking a seat they look on Celes surprised.

            "Celes, your arm." Vera says looking at Celes's new metal right arm as she grab the controls. "Where'd that arm come from?"

            "It was made by my Grandfather to replace the one I had." Celes says before looking at the palm. "And he even put a Keystone in it, but we can't dwell on that. Besides Liam has new glasses right?"

            "Yes, these are something my master had hidden away for me." Liam says adjusting the glasses. "It'll take a second to get used to them."

            "Oh yeah, Jaden could you let your Galvantula out to help Raiden?"

            "Of course." Jaden says letting Galvantula out of its Poke'ball as it crawls to the back of the ship.

            "Okay now everyone let's head out!" Celes says seriously as the ship starts taking off. "Hold on!"

As the ship flies off Guam looks on it seriously before looking north towards Centrum City.

            "Now then, let our battle begin!"


	177. Chapter 177

** Ch. 176: The Final Battle **

 

As the sun rises Amadeus sits around in his room staring out of his window watching it as Diane lay rolling around in pain strapped to a table with a large cloth covering her face.

            "Well last night was a pretty fun time, your screams were quite exquisite." He says taunting her as she struggles against her bindings. "I heard Deoxys struggled against us around the same time I was having my fun, but it seems we've quelled that resistance."

Einheria walks in before looking away from the site of Diane struggling around in blood as Amadeus walks up to her.

            "Ah Einheria, today's the day are you excited?"

            "Of course sir." She says seriously avoiding eyesight.

            "Now how's everything holding up?"

            "Right." She says pulling out a clipboard and looking at the sheet. "Fiore is looking over the engines, while Victoria is looking over the final touches of the machine." She says before moving the paper and looking at another sheet. "Erutus is looking over Deoxys and Praline is checking over the prisoners."

            "Good and about the people in the city?"

            "The Grunts are seeing to them, there has been some minor resistance among the wild Pokémon and some have even joined up with some of the humans."

            "Quite unusual, I guess being put in a desperate situation must've put them at in a corner."

            "Either way sir it's all been taken care of we're ready to begin the operation at noon as scheduled."

            "Good." Amadeus walks over to Diane as she stops resisting and just lays on the table. "And when we're done I'll have you as my eternal toy."

            "Sir?"

            "Don't worry Einheria I haven't done anything to bad, just some light torture mainly on her face."

Amadeus walks over to Einheria before staring her in her eyes and grinning happily.

            "Don't worry you'll always be my favorite girl."

            "Yes sir." She says blushing. "But what happens after we're done with all this?"

            "We'll be immortal and then we'll have a home and then the real battle begins."

            "The real battle?"

            "Of course, since we'd be immortal I figured we'd do something fun like take over the world or maybe destroy, wouldn't that be fun?" He says with a calm grin on his face.

            "Of course sir." She says nervously.

            "Einheria, I want you by my side all day I want you there when I become immortal and I'd like to see my beloved's ascension as well."

            "Yes sir."

 

Meanwhile deep underground below Centrum City in a large dug out tunnel Gordon sits around alongside a large number of miners before a series of bikes reach them lead around by Ceaser and Magellan.

            "It looks like we found the meeting place." Ceaser says seriously. "But I wonder if those ninja's are actually going to show up."

            "Don't worry Bro, Sis said to trust them and we're all working together to stop these a-holes they wouldn't miss this fight." Magellan says happily.

            "So then the Punkz are here." Gordon says seriously. "And now we just wait for the signal."

            "Hey miners what're we waiting around for, let's wreck some enemies!" One of the Punkz yells out excitedly.

            "Quite!" Ceaser yells out at him. "We wait until we're all ready, this is a battle that'll determine everything as members of the Punkz we have to be there for this we have to see this to the end! We will save the civilians and stop those a-holes and we'll show them the Punkz are the toughest gang in the Aevum Region!"

As Ceaser speaks to the Punkz they yell out excitedly with Gordon looking on laughing happily.

            "Well at least I can trust they'll try their best in this fight." Gordon says before looking at his Poke'gear and jumping up excitedly. "Everyone now's the time everyone's in position we begin the battle now!"

The minors and the Punkz roar out excitedly as he pulls out his Poke'ball tossing it into the air.


	178. Chapter 178

** Ch. 177: The Final Battle pt.2 **

 

In the middle of Centrum City a small number of grunts stand around staring at the dome created by the Deoxys duplicates and the building floating high in the sky, as the people in the buildings yell out and toss things at them.

            "Stupid idiots, shut the hell up!" One of the grunts yell out toward one of the buildings. "Stupid fools, they should just shut up and accept their fate."

            "Don't worry soon we'll be immortal and they'll all be husks left for us to stomp over." Another grunt says happily.

As they stand around a small bump appears in the middle of the street underneath their feet.

            "What's that?" One grunt asks looking down.

            "Don't know, probably something not important."

The bump grows larger and large before it forms into a large hole under them.

            "What's that, that looks important." One grunt says nervously.

Suddenly a group of Punkz members rush out alongside their Pokémon rushing pasts the grunts and towards the buildings.

            "Okay Grimer smash up that wall!" One Punkz member yells out to his Pokémon.

Suddenly a group of Grimer toss various blobs out at the building calling the wall to slowly melt away.

            "Now Ekans, beat back those fools!" Another Punkz member yells out seriously.

Suddenly a group of Ekans charges towards the grunts tackling them as they fall back away from them.

            "Damn, call the base we need back up!" One yells out seriously as an Ekans wraps around him. "We need the Deoxys!"

As the Punkz cause chaos Ceaser and Magellan stand around at the entrance alongside Gordon with the other miners behind him.

            "So what're we waiting on?" Magellan asks curiously.

            "Idiot, we're waiting for those creatures to drop down and start a fight, right now our boys are just causing some chaos." Ceaser says looking up at the duplicates. "But, once they come down then we'll begin the real fight."

 

Meanwhile inside of the floating building Erutus looks over Deoxys as it writhes around in pain from the machine it's strapped into.

            "Come now Deoxys, your will is admirable but there's no way you can possibly fight against us." Erutus says before pressing a button on a console shocking Deoxys. "But in the end it's futile, your just our pawn and you should stay like that."

            " _Sir!_ " A voice yells out over the Poke'gear. " _Sir the Punkz have showed up and their causing some chaos in the middle of the city, we need the Deoxys to help us!_ "

            "Fine, seems since you gave up your Pokémon you grunts have proved quite useless." Erutus says before shocking Deoxys again. "But that's no matter to me, now Deoxys you heard them help out."

 

In the middle of the city the Punkz cause chaos while trying to while trying to save the people trapped in buildings.

            "Okay get the people out of the building and cause the pain to these a-holes!" Ceaser yells out from the pit.

Suddenly a large number of duplicates fly down from the top of the dome towards the Punkz before the minors charge out of the hole and toss out their Poke'balls.

            "Okay Boldore, Stone Edge!" Gordon yells out to his Pokémon.

Boldore pops out alongside a number of Geodude and Graveler as they start shooting stones off at the duplicates before they reach them.

            "Damn, sir more forces have exited the hole it appears to be the miners from Brygan City." A grunt says speaking into his Poke'gear. "They're starting to attack the duplicates as they descend."

            " _Don't worry._ " Erutus says over the Poke'gear. " _We've been holding back the duplicates to now damage the merchandise but now everyone's fare game._ "

As they descend the duplicates change into Defense form blocking the attacks from the miners and the Punkz as more duplicates charge in behind them before they land and shift into Attack form.

            "Damn I was hoping they wouldn't do that." Gordon says annoyed. "But that doesn't matter."

Suddenly several figures jump through the city jumping around from rooftop to rooftop before tossing out Poke'balls with their various Pokémon popping out and attacking the duplicates.

            "Looks like the ninja's showed up." Ceaser says happily. "Okay then now it's a party!"

As the battles rage on a grunt hides in an alley way as the miners try to bring people into the tunnel.

            "You won't escape, close the hole Deoxys!"

Suddenly a trio of duplicates blast the hole pushing back the miners and sealing it before descending and then blasting at the group.

            "Well there goes a clean escape." Gordon says annoyed. "Either way, we knew there would be no coming back from this mess."

            "Yeah let's go party in all the chaos!" Magellan says happily. "Besides I wanna pay these guys back for using us Punkz like their little tools."

As the battles rage on more grunts come in attacking the Punkz and the miners as they fight against them and the hordes of duplicates.

            "Now'd be a good time for that back up." Ceaser says annoyed.

            "Don't worry they'll come."

As a number of duplicates come in suddenly several large blasts come in destroying several of the duplicates.

            "Here they come!" Gordon yells out excitedly. "It's the Gym Leaders!"

One the outskirts of town each of the Gym Leaders walks in towards Centrum City alongside their Pokémon staring at the floating building as duplicates start pouring out of it.

            "Now let's do this." They say in unison.


	179. Chapter 179

** Ch. 178: The Final Battle pt.3 **

 

Just outside of Centrum City Claus stands around alongside his Aggron before pulling out his Poke'gear.

            "This is Claus and I've taken point." He says seriously into it.

            " _Okay, this is Goemon and I've taken point alongside Absol._ "

            " _This is Maude and I've taken point alongside Swampert_."

            " _Shimakaze here me and Blastoise are ready._ "

            " _This is Cheza and me and Venusaur are ready to cause some trouble._ "

            " _Me and Gallade are ready you idiots. This is Shinku by the way._ "

            " _Cloe here, and I'm standing by with Toxicroak._ "

            " _Marco standing her fabulously and me and Charizard are ready for our entrance._ "

Claus looks on seriously at Centrum City as the dome of duplicates start falling into the city and fighting occurs across it.

            "Good the Punkz and the miners have got their attention." Claus says seriously. "Now why're you here?"

Claus looks back and finds Ciggma standing around with his Abomasnow.

            "I'm here to help and you'll need all of it you can get." Ciggma says jokingly. "Besides I have to ensure Vera gets inside of that place while I save my family."

            "Just don't do anything crazy in the middle of the battle." Claus says looking back towards the city. "Okay everyone, let's get ready I'm starting it."

Claus pulls out his Keystone and looks onto Aggron.

            " _I'd like to let it known that I do not have the ability to Mega Evolve._ " Cloe says over the Poke'gear.

            " _Was that a joke from miss serious?_ " Cheza says jokingly. " _That must mean we're screwed._ "

            "Well either way once we do it we're breaking into the city."

            " _Roger._ " Everyone says seriously.

Claus presses his Keystone with a blast of energy covering Aggron forming into a cocoon and inside of it Aggron morphs before breaking apart the cocoon with a mighty roar.

            "Now begin the assault, Aggron Flash Cannon!"

 

In the middle of the city several duplicates start descending on the Punkz and the miners, and ninjas.

            "Damn we're kind of screwed now." A miner says seriously.

Suddenly Goemon comes rushing in alongside his Mega Evolved Absol as they slash apart various duplicates rushing from rooftop to rooftop.

            "What was that?"

            "Don't give up the fight!" Goemon yells out moving along the streets. "We have to keep fighting we're almost there!"

Elsewhere Maude stands around in the middle of the city alongside her Mega Evolved Swampert as it punches and smashing any duplicate that come close to the pair as Maude smacks a few grunts with her shovel.

            "Okay everyone keep causing some chaos!" She screams into a Poke'gear. "Let's show these a-hole what happens when you push the miners of Brygan City to far!"

As she yells out the various miners cheer out loudly before she resumes the battle.

Elsewhere on top of a rooftop Shimakaze stands around on a rooftop alongside her Mega Evolved Blastoise as it shoots down various duplicates from the dome.

            "Come on Blastoise, let's get these guys back!" She yells out seriously. "Take out those monsters!"

She continually shoots more and more out as the duplicates start descending on her.

            "You think that'll help, use the other cannons Blastoise."

Blastoise uses it's arm cannons and starts blasting the duplicates destroying them and spinning around.

Elsewhere in the middle of the street Cheza sits on her Mega Evolved Venusaur and starts smashing apart anything around it with its vines.

            "Come on bring on the fights, bring it on!" She yells out seriously. "Now Venusaur Solar Beam!"

Venusaur shoots off a blast of energy into the sky destroying several duplicates as Cheza grins happily.

            "We're lucky, today's a really sunny day." She says looking at the sky. "Now fire off a few more."

Elsewhere in the city streets Shinku rides around on her Metang as it floats around the city streets.

            "Okay let's try and save all the people that we can." She says with the white rabbit.

            "Yeah they'll be super grateful then." She says with the black rabbit.

As they float around several duplicates descend upon her before her Mega Evolved Gallade jumps in slashing them apart before jumping into the air slashing apart more.

            "Yeah we're almost there right?" She asks nervously not using the rabbits.

In the middle of the streets Cloe stands around walking calmly as various grunts attempt to grab onto her before they fall to the ground in pain.

            "Sorry to say but you might want to change your approach to capturing me." She says snapping her fingers. "After all I seem to be poisonous."

As she snaps her finger Toxicroak jumps out from behind her and starts punching the various grunts before the duplicates start descending on the group.

            "Now bring it."

In the middle of the sky Marco flies around on top of his Mega Evolved Charizard as it shoots blasts of fire out at the duplicates before slashing apart any that come close to it.

            "That's a good boy Charizard, let's do this show them what we can do!"

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city Guam fights alongside his Machamp with Gwen and her Mienshao and the various trainees and volunteers as they fight against the various duplicates and try to rescue civilians from the buildings.

            "Don't lay down yet we're getting close just keep fighting don't let them overwhelm us!" Guam yells out seriously.

            "Right." Everyone yells out in unison.

Elsewhere in the city Lee, Yuri, and Sean fight alongside their Pokémon trying to destroy as many duplicates as they can.

            "Hitmontop, Rolling Kick!" Lee yells out seriously with Hitmontop kicking back various duplicates.

            "Bisharp, Night Slash!" Yuri yells out seriously with Bisharp slashing apart various duplicates.

            "Bastiodon Flash Cannon, Munchlax Roll Out!" Sean says ordering his Pokémon.

Bastiodon shoots out a large blast of energy as Munchlax rolls around on the ground smashing into any duplicates around it.

            "Hey Lee." Yuri says blushing brightly. "Do you think we're going to make it out of this?"

            "Of course we're all going back home." Lee says excitedly.

            "Well just in case." Yuri grabs Lee before kissing him tenderly before the pair blush brightly at each other. "That's for if we make it back."

            "You to look so cute together." Sean says happily. "I have to get back to Kii myself."

            "Well we'll deal with all that later, for now just pour it on!"

            "Right!"

 

Meanwhile inside of the base Erutus looks over Deoxys as its forced to make more and more duplicates as they pour out of it.

            " _Sir there are so many of them we're getting over run._ " A grunt says over the Poke'gear.

            "I'm working on it!" Erutus yells out annoyed continually forcing Deoxys to make more. "Come on, keep going don't dare hold out on me!"

As Deoxys makes the last duplicate it roars out in pain before falling unconscious.

            "Wait what?" He says rushing over to it. "What was that, did you reach your limit?"

Erutus walks over to a table before pulling out a syringe.

            "I was hoping not to use this, but it looks like I have no choice."

 

In the sky just outside of the city Celes and the others sit around on the airship as the duplicates stop pouring out of the base.

            "Okay this is our chance." Celes says excitedly. "Okay everyone hold on we're going on!"

            "Right." They all says in unison nervously.


	180. Chapter 180

** Ch. 179: The Final Battle pt.4 **

 

In the skies above Centrum City Celes's airship rushes towards the flying base of Team Immortal as everyone on the ground below fights against the Deoxys duplicates keeping them from reaching the airship.

            "Okay we're all clear we'll be there in a minute." Celes says staring at the base. "Once we're in we'll split up and take our targets."

            "Right." Everyone says seriously.

            "I'll take on the boss." Jaden says adjusting his glove.

            "I'll find a way to mess with the machine." Liam says adjusting his glasses.

            "I'll try and save the prisoners, no I will save the prisoners." Aire says seriously hiding behind her staff.

            "I'll get the Soul Dew!" Vera says excitedly.

            "And I'll take the engines." Celes says looking towards the base. "Okay get ready."

Just before the group reach the base a large amount of duplicates rush out of the base starting to grab onto the airship and taking it off course.

            "What where'd these things come from!" Celes says trying to regain control of the ship.

            "Damn, I was hoping no to use it but I don't have a choice." Liam takes out a Poke'ball before tossing it out of the airship and a Lugia pops out roaring and blasting away the duplicates off the airship. "Okay Lugia, take care of those things for us.

            "Where'd that come from?" Vera asks looking at Lugia. "I wish I had my camera because it looks amazing."

            "My mentor found it and took care of it, he left it to me to take care of." Liam says explaining things. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use the big guy."

            "Either way glad we have them." Celes says seriously. "But either way this'll be difficult."

As everyone looks on various blasts come out from down below destroying several of the duplicates in Cele's path.

            " _Celes are you all okay up there?_ " Claus asks over a Poke'gear. " _We're trying to take care of the mess down here but we'll give you whatever support you need as we can._ "

            "Just watch your own backs brother, if you all get yourselves killed then this will have been for nothing."

            " _Right._ "

 

Meanwhile down below everyone tries shooting up at the duplicates by the ship as well as dealing with the duplicates trying to swarm them, in the midst of this George panics in a corner amongst all of the chaos.

            "Why'd I come here?" He asks panicking. "Damn it, that Roy guy told me that we were going to a safe place but instead he asks for anyone with any Pokémon to come to the middle of a warzone."

            "Hey you in the corner!" A grunt yells out rushing over to him.

Before the grunt can grab him Arcanine pops out of its Poke'balls and roars out chasing the grunt off as George continues panicking.

            "Well at least I've found a safe place." He says before looking up towards the sky. "But I wonder how on earth we're going to deal with this mess? We're pretty much screwed."

 

Suddenly a large number of flying Pokémon some with riders appear in the skies attacking the duplicates and getting them off of the ship.

            "What're these?" Celes asks looking around.

            "This is....." Jaden says looking at several of the riders.

            " _Hello hello, is this thing working?_ " Saria says over the Poke'gear.

            "Saria, what're you doing?"

            " _Oh it looks like it works, I got this thing from that tall guy who was with the mean girl._ " Saria says explaining things.

            "Big brother gave it to you, so what's this about?"

            " _Yeah Dad readied some of the air guard just in case they were needed and we're all here to open the way for you guys._ "

            "Thanks Saria." Aire says happily.

            " _Don't worry just get over there and kick their butts!_ " Saria says before the connection cuts.

In the midst of the skies a cocoon forms in the middle of the air with a Pidgeot inside of it, inside the cocoon Pidgeot's crest becomes more elaborate as it grows a large red plume from the crest with its feather's being tipped blue as it's body grows larger before it bursts from the cocoon.

            "Let's go Pidgeot!" Saria says excitedly as they charge ahead.

As the duplicates attempt the attack the airship the various flying Pokémon continually attack them alongside Saria's rushing Pidgeot and Lugia but a number of them form a large wall blocking their path.

            "Damn we're almost there."

Suddenly a large blast of energy comes down from below destroying the wall as the group rush ahead.

            "That attack it looked like one of Deoxy's attacks." Liam says looking around. "I wonder what that was."

 

Meanwhile on the ground George sits around alongside his Smergle and Arcanine as Smergle continually shoots off large blasts of energy from its tail.

            "Okay keep it up the sooner those guys get aboard the sooner we end this!" George yells out seriously. "Even I can help when I need to, and every now and then I have to show my own courage, even if it's not much."

 

In the skies Celes charges ahead towards the base before a number of duplicates switch into speed form and start chasing them down dodging all of the attacks shoot at them with their incredible speed.

            "Damn there're going to reach us!" Celes yells out seriously.

Suddenly the duplicates fade away before another large group of them around the ship start fading away one after another at a quick pace.

            "What the hell's going on?" Liam asks curiously.

Vera looks at the window and notices streaks of red and blue in the sky around them.

            "Lati, Loti I have to thank you both for this." She whispers to herself looking outside.

Suddenly a blast from one of the duplicates hits the engine causing the ship to lose its path as Celes starts losing control.

            "Everyone get ready for a crash landing!" Celes yells out to everyone.

The airship crashes into the side of the base as everyone looks on worrying about the fates of the passengers aboard.

            " _Everyone we've made it aboard, we're starting the next phase of the plan._ " Celes says over everyone's Poke'gear as they all start celebrating.

            " _Everyone we can't start celebrating yet we have to keep up the fight no matter what until this is all over!_ " Claus says over everyone's Poke'gears.


	181. Chapter 181

** Ch. 180: The Final Battle pt.5 **

 

In the middle of the base Celes and everyone stumble around in the cabin before they regain their footing and start taking in their surroundings.

            "Is everyone okay?" Celes asks looking around. "Raiden?"

Electvire moves out of the back of the cabin alongside Galvantula as it rushes over to her side.

            "Don't worry I'm fine." Celes says looking around before peeking out of the cabin and looking into the hallway. "It looks like they're not here yet, and there are no alarms?"

            "Well this wasn't supposed to be a base for a bunch of bad guys so maybe they didn't put them in." Vera says looking around.

            "Well it's a major security risk, I have to speak to Grandfather about this." Celes says stepping into hallway. "Either way we need to start taking on our tasks."

            "Okay where should we go?" Jaden asks walking into the hallway.

            "The prisoners, and the machine are kept down that way on separate floors." She says pointing to the left. "And the platform where Amadeus should be, and the engines are that way, I have no idea where this Soul Dew is though."

            "Don't worry I have a way of finding it." Vera says as Musharna pops out of its Poke'ball before biting onto her head. "I know where it is."

Vera rushes down to the left before Aire and Liam chase after her before Jaden and Celes look on before smiling happily and rushing off towards the right followed by Galvantula and Electvire.

            "I never imagined that we would've been going through this when I met you in Steman City." Celes says with a large smile. "It's kind of funny."

            "Yeah I just wanted to have a fun adventure with my Pokémon, but I'm so happy that I have so many great friends."

            "Okay then, let's do this."

The pair look ahead before a large number of Deoxys duplicates start charging through the hallway after them before they start crawling around the floors, walls, and ceiling."

            "Well no one ever said this would be easy." Celes says as Electvire jumps in front of her punching several of the duplicates back with an electrified fist. "And I have to admit I like it that way."

Galvantula crawls on the ceiling and then buzzes loudly destroying several of the duplicates with the attack.

            "Who said you can have all of the fun." Jaden says excitedly.

            "Okay, let's move."

 

Meanwhile on the opposite end of the hallway Vera rushes down the hallway in a trance followed by Liam and Aire.

            "Okay so are we following her?" Liam asks jokingly.

            "No, she's just leading the way for now."

Suddenly a number of duplicates start rushing towards the group before Musharna jumps off Vera's head before shooting off a large ball of shadowy energy.

            "I won't let you guys stop me." Vera says seriously. "Wait, where am I?"

            "Come on we're almost there." Liam says walking past her before tossing out a Poke'ball with Skrelp popping out and blasting back more duplicates. "Just plop that Pokémon onto your head and then we'll end this quickly."

            "Yeah." Vera says as Musharna plops back onto her head.

            "Hey Aire, keep you run back up."

            "Right." Aire says dropping a Poke'ball with her Zwelious popping out and stomps around her excitedly. "Okay Zie, let's go!"

 

A while later Celes finds her way into a large room alongside Electvire with various machines filling up most of the corners of the room, before finding a small group of Electric Pokémon zapping a large machine and powering up the engines.

            "So that's how they were powering this." She says looking at the Pokémon. "This isn't what my Grandfather wanted, I have to fix this."

Suddenly a blasts of leaves shoot out at Celes before Electvire grabs her pulling her away from the attack.

            "Thanks for that Raiden."

            "Well well, little one it looks like our rat came back to the nest." A voice says coming from up above. "I'm honestly surprised you showed your face here, it's kind of a shame I was looking forward to chasing you down for the rest of time."

            "Oh shut up with this whole mysterious voice act." Celes yells out annoyed. "Seriously how old are you, doing such a stupid trick."

            "Silence!" Firoe jumps down alongside his Roserade as he looks enraged at Celes. "How dare you bring up my age you stupid brat!"

            "Okay time to kick your ass."

 

Meanwhile at the base of the machine connected to Xerneas and Yveltal draining the energy from the two Pokémon as they sleep, Liam wanders around carrying Skrelp looking at the machine with awe.

            "So then time for a little industrial sabotage." Liam says putting Skrelp in a small pool. "I guess this is for cooling or they melted a large ice block."

            "Shut it!" Victoria says jumping down before Liam dodges her attack and Skrelp takes aim before Victoria's Murkrow jumps down snatching Skrelp. "Don't dare insult my skills!"

            "What you did use a giant ice block to cool this place."

            "Do you have any idea how hot this room gets, it's a pain when they keep using the energy from these two."

            "Well the just quit."

Victoria snaps her fingers before Murkrow tosses Skrelp out at him before he's knocked to the ground.

            "Now I'm mad, so I'm going to kill you."

 

Meanwhile in a large room Musharna pops off Vera's head as she stumbles into the room finding Deoxys strapped to an odd machine writhing around in pain with a purple gem embedded inside of it.

            "Oh, the Soul Dew." Vera says looking around happily. "But where am I? Oh well if I take this thing them I'll fulfill my promise to Loti and Lati, and I'll stop those duplicates."

Suddenly a blast of stones shoot out at Vera knocking her back from the machine as Erutus walking out alongside a Persian.

            "Now now Ma Chere, we can't have you causing any trouble in here you'll disrupt our schemes."

            "Well I have to disrupt them." Vera says regaining her footing.

            "Now now, girl just give up."

            "No way, Le Sot."

Erutus looks on her annoyed before signaling his Persian as it charges ahead towards her.

 

Meanwhile in the hold Aire wanders around alongside Zweilous before finding Margery sitting around in the corner of her cell exhausted.

            "Margery?"

Hearing her Margery jumps out towards Aire gripping onto the bars and trying to force her way through.

            "Aire!"

            "Margery?"

            "Calm down Margery!" Erin yells out from the cell next door.

            "I'm close just a bit more and I'll hold my dear Aire again!" Margery yells out excitedly.

Suddenly a blast of fire shots out at Aire before Zweilous jumps in the way blocking the attack before growling out towards the corner.

            "My what a loyal little pet." Praline says walking towards her alongside a Flareon. "I was giving these two a lovely concert, but you had to come and ruing it."

            "Your singing sucks." Margery says bluntly.

            "Shut it!"

Flareon shoots out another blast of fire out at Aire before Zweilous blocks the shot again and shoots out a large blast of its own.

            "Now then let's make some lovely music together." Praline says happily.

 

Meanwhile at the top of the base Jaden stands around alongside Galvantula looking around at the smashed statues of Giaus's Pokémon before finding Amadeus sitting on a large throne with Einheria by his side as he looks down on Jaden happily.

            "I'm glad to see you alive boy." Amadeus says grinning excitedly. "I was hoping all of your friends would come here so we could celebrate together."

            "Celebrate?"

            "Of course we have to celebrate our ascension, you have proven your worth so why not join us?"

Jaden looks on enraged before Einheria jumps in front of Amadeus before tossing out a Poke'ball with a Shedinja popping out and floating around.

            "I won't let you threaten him."

            "I'll rush past you and then I'll end this."

            "I will battle you to protect my master."

As the pair stare off at each other Amadeus grins excitedly watching the battle as it begins with Jaden and Einheria pulling out their Poke'balls.

            "Now like a sharpening stone, sharpen each other's blades and show who is worthy to stand by my side."


	182. Chapter 182

** Ch. 181: The Eternal Rose **

 

In the middle of the engine room Fiore opposite Celes as he stands around holding onto a large rose as his Roserade stands at his side, in the background a large among of electric Pokémon power the engines of the base.

            "'I'm going to kick your ass Fiore!" Celes yells out annoyed.

            "Oh my, so angry right of the bat?" Fiore walks up to her with an odd look on his face. "Shouldn't I be the one angry with you, you traitor."

            "Traitor?"

            "I, no we relayed on you we wanted you to become immortal with us, all those years and suddenly you show your true colors turning you back on us."

            "You're the one whose made, I should be mad at all of you Amadeus had me under his control and I was never a friend to any of you."

Fiore drops his rose and looks down completely enraged at Celes.

            "You were never our ally huh?" He asks pulling a black rose out from behind his back. "We worked together for years and that's how it is." He falls silent before staring at Celes with a blank cold stare. "Let me tell you something about myself if there's anything I hate more than anything else it's traitors!"

Fiore snaps his fingers before Roserade shoots out another blast of colorful leaves out at Celes as Electvire jumps in the way of the attack.

            "Raiden, Ice Punch!"

Electvire charges towards Roserade with its fist covered with frost, before it can reach Roserade dodges seemingly not moving its actual body.

            "What the, there's something odd about that Pokémon."

            "I've injected my dear Roserade with the drugs we developed in order to make it stronger so nothing could stand in our way, I've injected all of my Pokémon just to be sure."

Celes and Electvire rush behind a pillar as Celes returns Electvire into its Poke'ball.

            "Sorry Raiden, but you're a little too large for these tight spaces." She says as she slowly starts sneaking around the area hiding behind corridors.

            "Hiding again, that's what you always do when you get cornered don't you? And I thought Erutus was the most rat like."

Celes keeps quite as she sneaks up towards the Pokémon powering the generator before a Nidoqueen jumps out at her from amongst the Pokémon.

            "Damn."

            "Did you think I wasn't considering that you'd just go for the generator and just avoid fighting?"

Celes jumps into the open tossing out her Poke'balls with her Infernape and Dusclops popping out before charging ahead.

            "Fasha Shadow Claw, Noir Fire Punch!"

Infernape slashes away at Nidoqueen as Dusclops charges ahead at Roserade with its fist engulfed in flames, before the attacks land Nidoqueen jumps in the way of the attacks taking both attacks.

            "Nidoqueen, Dragon Tail!"

Nidoqueen quickly moves it's body smashing both Infernape and Dusclops back to Celes's side as looks on them concerned.

            "Are you two okay?" Infernape forces itself up before the flames on its head intensify as Dusclops struggles to stand. "Okay Fasha, Blaze Kick!"

Infernape charges ahead as it's body is quickly engulfed in flames as it charges ahead towards Nidoqueen and Roserade, as Nidoqueen tries to block the attack it jumps over it and leaps towards Roserade kicking it in the face knocking it back.

            "Roserade!" Fiore screams out as he rushes over to its side. "You did well rest for now."

            "It's funny, acting like you have a heart when you're ready to sacrifice so many people and Pokémon for you own gain." Celes says jokingly.

            "Why wouldn't I care about these Pokémon, they are my dear friends the only things I have in the world." Fiore gets up returning Roserade to its Poke'ball before pulling out another and tossing it out with his Weavile popping out. "When I gain my immortality, they shall become immortal as well."

            "So what you and your Pokémon are gonna stay buddies forever?"

            "Of course, why should something as beautiful as me or my Pokémon be fated to age and die like some pathetic being." Fiore says sniffing his rose with an elegant grin on his face. "If I am destined to die why should I let anyone else live, I shall walk over their corpses and embrace eternity."

Celes looks on enraged before signaling for Infernape and Dusclops as both Pokémon charge towards Fiore before Nidoqueen blocks the attacks before knocking the group back with its tail.

            "Damn it, your all just so selfish none of you can accept the way things are, your all just running away!"

Weavile and Nidoqueen charge ahead as Fiore laughs loudly staring at Celes.

            "We're running away, it wasn't too long ago that you were the same way." Fiore says insultingly. "You were running away, trying to find something or someone to blame for the deaths of your parents you couldn't accept that it so you tried to run away!"

Fiore's words strike at Celes's heart as she jumps back with Infernape and Dusclops being knocked back by Fiore's Pokémon.

            "No your wrong I was just mind controlled."

            "Sorry to tell you but we ran various experiments on mind control to just convince the populace to just die for us, what we found was that beings with strong wills cannot be controlled only suggestions can be made." Fiore says explaining things with a mischievous grin on his face. "What this means is that we had no control over you, all we could do was suggest you do this or that nothing more."

            "What?"

            "It means that all Amadeus had to do was suggest, just suggest that your parents were killed because of something the Signus Corporation did instead of it just being an accident and you just ate it up joining our side." Fiore starts laughing as he looks down on Celes. "What this means is out of all of us, you were the one who was running away you were running away from the truth and living in your lie for years!"

Celes looks on stunned before looking on the battle with Infernape being knocked out by Weavile as it and Nidoqueen charge towards Celes, just before Nidoqueen attacks Electvire jumps out of its Poke'ball blocking the attack.

            "That's right, I was running away." She says regaining her composure. "I won't deny that, but here and now I see the truth and with that truth I will defend everything my Grandfather held dear and my friends and everyone else!" Celes stands firm as Electvire pushes Nidoqueen back and Dusclops rushes over to her side. "And I'm not alone I have my Pokémon with me till the very end."

Fiore looks on disgusted as he looks onto Weavile and Nidoqueen before snapping his fingers again.

            "Don't act so high and might, don't act like you've got it all figured out." Fiore says snapping his black rose in half. "Don't act like you've got it all together, you stupid kid!"


	183. Chapter 183

** Ch. 182: The Eternal Rose pt.2 **

 

Years ago in the middle of a wasteland a young boy wanders around before falling to the ground as a figure walks over him picking him up and walking off.

 

A while later the boy awakens inside of a cave, as a figure sits over him staring at the boy with a serious gaze as he lowers his face avoiding eye contact.

            "So then your awake?" The figure asks walking over towards him. "Wandering through the wasteland isn't a good idea, especially for someone your age."

The boy sits around silent before the figure walks over towards him flicking his forehead.

            "Stop trying to act so stoic, just talk or I'll do it again."

            "My name is Fiore." Fiore says introducing himself. "They left me behind even though they said we were friends."

            "Oh, that's a shame but you know what screw them." As Fiore looks up he sees a beautiful woman wearing a red outfit looking at him with a large grin. "But if you wanna get back at them I could always help you."

Fiore blushes at her before turning his head and looking at the cave's entrance into the cold night of the wasteland.

            "You can leave, but you'll freeze out there best to just stay here." He reluctantly walks over towards the woman before she grabs him and then places him on a large rock. "Okay Fiore, you don't seem so tired right now so how about we talk for a minute."

            "Okay." Fiore says nervously.

 

The next day Fiore and the woman wander around in the wasteland as he still avoids looking at her directly.

            "I just noticed, how come you never look directly at me."

            "Because, I've never seen anyone so beautiful before." He says blushing brightly. "I'm so ugly myself so I have no idea why you'd ever stick around with someone like me."

            "It's not about how ugly or beautiful you, just gotta go with the flow kid." The woman says grinning down at him.

She looks around nervously before reaching into her bag and kneeling down in front of Fiore.

            "So you feel like sticking with me for a moment kid?" She asks curiously staring into his eyes as he nods nervously. "Okay, well let me let you in on something good."

She opens up her bag revealing a large Pokémon egg sitting within before she quickly closes it staring at him.

            "You know what this is right?"

            "An egg, a Pokémon egg." Fiore says nervously. "But why do you have that?"

            "It's simple, I'm making a deal someone wants this egg and is willing to pay a ton for it so I got it for them and now I'm on my way to a place where we can met up to trade." She slings the bag back over her shoulder before starting to walk off again. "I could use a little helper, then I'll be able to move more and more eggs."

Fiore grins shyly before rushing up to her as she looks down on him.

            "Okay, I'll help!" He says excitedly.

            "Well now, let's begin your training first thing you're gonna want to know is identifying particular eggs....."

Months go by and Fiore and the woman gather and trade off a number of Pokémon eggs gotten through a variety of means, as the pair become an infamously well known duo.

 

One day a large cliff in the middle of the wasteland Fiore sits around looking at an egg as the woman sits around staring at the distance.

            "This'll be a big score kid." She says with a large grin on her face. "And after this one I'll give you a special treat for being such a good helper."

            "So why is this egg worth so much?" Fiore asks staring at the egg.

            "Look at it, the markings the green tone to it, it's the egg of a grass type Pokémon and those are extremely rare around here."

            "Is that why the client wants it so badly?"

            "Yup, they'll probably keep it as a pet before dumping the poor thing in the wild a number of them do that." She says jokingly. "It's kind of funny, only rich people can keep a Pokémon so they use them as some status symbol then toss the poor creature away."

            "I don't get why that's funny?"

            "Well you know, comedy is just someone else's tragedy."

            "I guess."

As the pair sit around a trio of figures walk up to them as she gets up and walks over to the men.

            "Ah, welcome sirs what are we doing for you tod....."

As the woman happily speaks one of the figures pulls out a gun and shoots at her hitting her in the stomach as she falls to the ground in pain from the blow.

            "I can't believe you thought this would work." A short man says walking up to her. "You keep selling me substandard eggs and that leads to poor Pokémon, I can never the little mongrels to obey me and I believe it's because of the eggs you've given me."

            "Maybe it's because your an a-hole that they don't listen to you? Ever thought of that?"

He looks on in rage before signaling to one of the taller men who kick her back towards Fiore as he jumps up terrified of the situation.

            "My dear, how about you just hand over little eggs you have on you and maybe you'll make it out of here alive." He says tauntingly.

She grins before forcing herself up and moving over to Fiore and grabbing him as she moves over towards the cliff.

            "I'd rather die than hand you another egg."

She falls over the edge holding onto Fiore as he grips the egg as the man looks on enraged before walking away.

            "Well now I have to find another egg merchant."

 

Meanwhile at the bottom of the cliff Fiore forces himself up looking on as the woman continually bleeds out with her bones broken and her body mangled from the fall.

            "Are you okay?"

            "Sorry but I'm going to die here, I can't hold your hand anymore."

As Fiore cries looking on her as her body starts growing cold, the egg starts wiggling a suddenly hatches with a Budew starting to clumsily crawl out of the bag.

            "Huh a Budew, it looks pretty cute." She says before she coughs up blood. "Hey kid, take care of that for me if you don't the poor thing will die out here by itself just like you almost did."

She grins one more time before she stops moving as Fiore cries on more and more.

            "They betrayed us." He says walking over to Budew and picking it up. "Those traitors I'll never forgive any of them anyone who'll ever betray me."

 

Years later in Punk Hazard inside of the bar Fiore sits around polishing glasses with his Roselia sitting by his side.

            "Well isn't this something, to see a bar owner sitting around with a Pokémon." Amadeus says walking in alongside Einheria. "I've heard some pretty little rumors about you."

            "Well I haven't heard a thing about you, but we're not open now so go away." Fiore says looking at Roselia as it readies itself.

            "Oh don't be like that egg hunter." Amadeus holds up a Poke'ball with his Alakazam inside staring at Fiore. "Your among friends, and besides I have an offer for you."

Fiore stares at the Poke'ball before looking at Amadeus.

            "Fine then talk."


	184. Chapter 184

** Ch. 183: The Eternal Rose pt.3 **

 

In the middle of the engine room Celes stands opposite Fiore as his Weavile and Nidoqueen charge ahead towards her as her Electvire and Dusclops blocking their assault before being pushed back to her side.

            "Raiden Fire Punch, Noir Shadow Punch."

 Electvire charges ahead with its fist covered in flames before Dusclops punches forward with its fist moving forward towards Weavile.

Weavile jumps up dodging Dusclops's attack before Electvire jumps in the air punching Weavile and knocking it to the ground.

            "Weavile, get up." Fiore says coldly staring at Weavile. "Get up now!"

Weavile forces itself up jumping back to Fiore's side as it breaths heavily exhausted from the ongoing battle.

            "Your Pokémon is exhausted just give up and we can end this." Celes says seriously.

            "No way, I have a duty to uphold and I'm going to do it." Fiore says seriously staring off at Celes. "I'm going to crush you and stop your little friends."

Fiore signals for his Pokémon with Weavile and Nidoqueen charging ahead towards Celes's Pokémon again before Nidoqueen slams into Electvire and Weavile slashes up Dusclops knocking both Pokémon out.

            "Those attacks, Superpower and Night Slash." She says returning her Pokémon back into their Poke'balls. "So you're not going down just yet?"

            "Of course dear girl, I'm going to simply crush you so why not give up?"

            "No!" Celes tosses her Poke'balls out with her Whimsicott and her Bronzor popping out and charging ahead. "Cotti Dazzling Gleam, Metal Flash Cannon."

Whimsicott jumps up in the air before letting out a large blast of light before Bronzor shoots out a blast of energy out at Nidoqueen as the light hits it and Weavile knocking Weavile out as it falls to the ground unconscious.

            "Nidoqueen hold strong and Poison Jab!" Fiore yells out ordering Nidoqueen returning Weavile to its Poke'ball.

Nidoqueen charges ahead at Whimsicott before Bronzor flies up blocking the attack remaining undamaged before Nidoqueen falls down breathing heavily exhausted from the ongoing battles.

            "Your pushing your Pokémon to hard, there's no way it can keep up this fight."

            "Your right." He returns Nidoqueen to its Poke'ball staring off at Celes before pulling his last Poke'ball out and tossing it with his Ampharos popping out before Fiore looks at the odd stone embedded on the ring on his arm. "How about we redo that little battle we and your friends had in the village, with the same results."

Fiore presses the stone with a burst of energy coming out of it and hitting Ampharos as a sphere forms around it. Inside of the sphere a large amount of wool grows on the back of its head and over its tail with many red spheres covering the wool on its tail, with its ears growing larger into small horns. As the transformation completes Ampharos roars out and stares on at Celes's Pokémon.

            "Now Discharge!"

The spheres on Ampharos's tail glow brightly before it shoots out a large blast of electricity covering the area pushing Celes back as she tries to blocks the electricity with her metal arm with her Pokémon being forced back kicking up a ton of dust.

            "It's a good thing that this arm is insulated." She says shaking it. "Still not exactly used to it, but I've got other issues." She looks ahead as the dust settles with Fiore and Ampharos standing around staring off at her. "But this is quite the conundrum, isn't it?"

            "Are you ready to give up?"

            "No way!" Celes yells out jumping back with Whimsicott and Bronzor jumping in front of her. "Cotti Hurricane, Metal Shadow Ball."

Whimsicott jumps around making a large whirlwind around itself as Bronzor shoots out a blast of shadowy energy with Ampharos taking the blasts before charging ahead towards Whimsicott.

            "Signal Beam!"

Ampharos shoots out a blast of energy out at Whimsicott knocking it back before it falls to the ground unconscious as Ampharos lands on the ground roaring out triumphantly.

            "Cotti." Celes rushes to Whimsicott picking it up and looking at it pulling out it's Poke'ball. "Okay Cotti, you can rest for now."

            "Now Zap Cannon."

Ampharos roars out as the spheres on its tail slowly start to light up as it builds more and more electricity before the final sphere on its forehead glows brightly. As the final sphere glows brightly shooting out a massive beam of electricity out at Celes before Bronzor rushes back into the blast.

            "Metal!"

Bronzor strains against the blast before it's body glows brightly and it slowly starts to morph into a Bronzorg as it roars out loudly before falling to the ground exhausted.

            "Thanks for that Metal." Celes says petting Bronzorg and returning it to its Poke'ball, before pulling out her last Poke'ball. "I don't know if you'll listen to me after so long, but now it's time to do this."

Celes tosses out the Poke'ball with her Tyranitar popping out with its head touching the ceiling and kicking up a large sandstorm obscuring the area.

            "You can't hide from me Celes, you can't escape."

            "I'm not hiding, I won't hide from you I'm going to beat you!" Celes holds out her metal hand removing what remains of the glove covering it revealing an odd stone embedded in the arm before pressing it and with a large burst of energy coming out of it and enveloping Tyranitar. "I won't back down from this at all."

The energy forms into a cocoon and inside of it more gaps form in Tyranitar's armor forming into a face around it's chest, the spikes on its back start shrinking as the spikes along it's chest plate and tail grow out larger with the scales on its stomach turning from blue to red. As the transformation completes it roars out shattering the cocoon as the sand storm intensifies.

            "Now Lara, Iron Head!"

Tyranitar charges ahead towards Ampharos as it stands around getting blasted by the intense sandstorm.

            "Ampharos, Dragon Pulse!"

Ampharos shoots out a blast of energy out at Tyranitar as it charges ahead into the blast reaching Ampharos and head butting it pushing it back.

            "That's quite a strong Pokémon." Fiore says looking at Tyranitar. "But if that's not effective then how about this, Signal Beam!"

Ampharos shoots out a blast of energy at Tyranitar hitting it and pushing up back to Celes's side.

            "This arena's to cramped for you, but we came here to wreck this place anyway." Celes says walking up to Tyranitar as it puts her in her arms. "Earthquake."

Tyranitar stomps on the ground shaking up the area and sending shockwaves across the area shaking up the entire area knocking Ampharos back and knocking it out.

            "Ampharos!" Fiore says out rushing to its side before the shockwave knocks him back.

 

A minute later Celes looks around the area noticing the damage caused from the battle before checking out on the electric Pokémon knocked out from the process of powering the engines.

            "Well, that should take care of that and this place will start falling soon." Celes says exhausted before Tyranitar holds her up. "Thanks Lara, but now we have to get to Jaden and help end this."

She looks around and finds Fiore unconscious on the ground alongside Ampharos before she walks over to his side.

            "Sorry about all of this, but maybe after all of this is done I could ask you to make me another drink." She says jokingly before moving along.

As she leaves Fiore smiles as he slowly opens his eyes.

            "Maybe." He says under his breath.


	185. Chapter 185

** Ch. 184: The Eternal Child **

 

At the base of the machine sapping the strength out of Yveltal and Xerneas Liam alongside his Skrelp stands opposite Victoria as her Murkrow flies overhead as she looks on annoyed by Liam's presence.

            "So they let the kiddie run the big machine." Liam says jokingly trying to judge the situation. "How about you just give up and we can get past all of this and make it all easier."

            "Sorry about that but I'm not letting you or anyone else get in my way, this machine will run and I'm going to make it so."

Victoria snaps her fingers as her Murkrow flies down as Skrelp jumps out of the water blasting out a blast of scalding water before Murkrow flies higher avoiding the attack.

            "Skrel hide below the water!" Liam yells out ordering Skrelp as it dives blow the water's surface. "Now Vivian!"

Liam tosses out a Poke'ball with Tangrowth popping out and reaching out its arms out towards Murkrow trying to catch it.

            "Slowking, Ice Beam!"

As Victoria yells out a Slowking jumps out from the water before shooting out a blast of ice out at Tangrowth freezing it solid.

            "Now end it, Zen Headbutt."

As Slowking charges ahead before Tangrowth breaks free of the ice and whips Slowking back with Darumaka jumping around its feet.

            "Good job Maka." Liam says happily.

            "So that little one melted away the ice, but it won't help you in the end Murkrow Sucker Punch."

As Darumaka jumps around Murkrow charges down dodging Tangrowth as it attempts to grab it before smashing into Darumaka before lifting it into the air.

            "Now toss that thing into the water."

Murkrow tosses out Darumaka into one of the pools before Tangrowth stretches out grabbing it before Slowking shoots out anther beam of ice freezing the pair just as they hit the water.

            "I see you're not going for the knock outs." Liam says observing the battle.

            "Why of course, my only goal here is to delay you and your lot so that the machine can activate and as long as that happens we win."

            "You do have a point, but if I can smash up your little machine then it's my win right?"

            "You could say that."

The pair smirk at each other before Liam tosses out another Poke'ball with his Beheeyem and Klefki popping out as the duo of Pokémon float around towards Slowking and Murkrow.

            "I'm honestly curious about why a girl like yourself would ally yourself with these bunch of nut jobs?"

            "If you're trying to distract me then good luck, I know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to battles in fact you've only gotten by because of your allies or pure dumb luck up to this point." She says mocking him. "Did you honestly think you'd make it out of this alive or at the least not grievously injured?"

            "You have a point I spent all that time running away trying to hide away from you lot, but if I had maybe made a stand one time before I could've maybe stopped all of you before you got so far or at least put a giant monkey wrench in your plans."

            "Looks like someone's confident, let's break that confidence shall we?"

She snaps her fingers as Murkrow descends upon Klefki before Beheeyem floats around chasing after it.

            "Now Albert, Thunderbolt!"

Beheeyem shoots out a burst of electricity hitting Murkrow causing it to fall to the ground and nearly hitting Slowking before it jumps back into the pool.

            "So then how about that?"

            "That would normally work if you were dealing with ordinary Pokémon." She says tauntingly.

Murkrow forces itself back up into the air flying around before landing on Victoria's head.

            "So you drugged all of you Pokémon?"

            "If by drugged you mean made stronger then of course, why wouldn't I do whatever I could to make my babies stronger."

            "Your babies?"

            "Of course, my Pokémon are the only things I have in the world and so I'll do what I can to keep them."

            "So you'll experiment and do dangerous tests on them just for your own selfishness?"

            "Of course, but what do you know about it?" She asks getting enraged. "You lived your life hold up inside of some lab, living comfortably and never suffering a day of hardship until we came along."

            "So what just because you've lived a hard life doesn't mean you can do whatever you want!"

            "Shut up!" She screams out annoyed. "Slowking Scald!"

Slowking jumps out of the water and shoots out a large blast of scalding water out at Liam before Klefki jumps in front of the attack taking the blow.

            "Kairi, Foul Play!"

Klefki charge forward into Slowking knocking it out as it falls to the ground before Klefki jumps back to Liam's side.

            "Slowking, you can rest up for now." She says returning Slowking to its Poke'ball. "Okay Goodra come out and have your fun."

She tosses out a Poke'ball before a Goodra pops out and charges ahead towards Liam.

            "Kairi, Dazzling Gleam."

            "Goodra, Flamethrower."

Klefki shoots out a blast of light before Goodra shoots out a burst of fire hitting Klefki and knocking it to the ground.

            "Okay now Goodra, Muddy Water!"

Goodra charges ahead shooting out a blast of water before Beheeyem jumps in the way of the attack before using Psychic and shooting it attack back at Goodra as it shakes off the attack.

            "Do you think that will be enough?" She asks jokingly starting to laugh. "Come on you've got to do better than that."

            "Oh trust me I'm just getting started."

Liam steps ahead with Klefki and Beheeyem floating around by his side as he adjust his glasses staring off at Victoria.

            "Come now let's finish this."  Liam says tauntingly forcing some form of confidence.

Victoria looks on slightly amused as Murkrow starts flying around her head as Goodra returns to her side.

            "Oh let's and then you'll bow before me." She says with a large grin on her face. "Because I won't be the one who dies here today."


	186. Chapter 186

** Ch. 185: The Eternal Child pt.2 **

 

Years ago in the middle of the wasteland a young Victoria wanders around excitedly holding onto a large bag with a grin on her face rushing towards a small shack on top of a large hill in the middle of the wasteland.

She rushes through the doorway towards a large bed in the corner of the room before removing some covers and seeing an older man and woman laying in bed tired.

            "Mom Dad!" She yells out excitedly. "I found some food, some nice people in the city gave it to me."

            "That's good honey." Her mother says looking at the bag of food. "Tell you what you eat first then me and your father will eat."

            "Fine, but you and dad always eat after I do." She says looking down saddened. "I'm worried you're not eating enough, you're looking skinner than last week and I can almost see your bones through your skin."

            "It's okay honey." Her father says reaching up and taking a small piece of bread out of the bag. "We'll only eat a little bit, after all you gathered the food so you should be the one who eats it."

            "Okay then." She says taking the bag and pulling out some bread and eating. "I'll leave you and Mom some like always."

 

After a while the Victoria wanders around outside before sitting under a tree where a figure lands on the branch above her.

            "Oh, you're here again." She says looking up finding a Murkrow before it flies down onto her head. "You want some more food." She pulls out a piece of bread and lifts it in the air. "Okay little guy have some bread."

Murkrow quickly snatches the piece of bread away and then flies down and snatches the whole piece as Victoria looks up at it laughing.

            "You're a funny little birdy." Victoria chases after the Murkrow happily chasing after it.

 

After a while the pair rush back towards the hut with Murkrow chasing after Victoria before landing on her head as she walks inside of the house.

            "Mom, Dad look I found this cute little birdy." She says excitedly entering the house.

Her mother looks up at the Murkrow resting on her head before smiling happily as her father remains laying around on the bed.

            "Oh Honey, that's a Murkrow that's a little Pokémon." She says looking at the Pokémon and hugging her before Murkrow flies away onto a table. "They say Murkrow's a sign of bad luck, but I don't believe it is I think it's actually a sign of good luck."

            "So I can keep him?"

            "Of course honey, you can keep it just make sure it gets enough food." She says happily before she starts coughing as Victoria looks on concerned. "Don't worry it's okay, me and dad are just going to rest so have your fun."

Victoria smiles happily before rushing off outside of the house alongside of her new Murkrow as it flies over her head.

As she leaves her mother falls onto the bed coughing as her father lays about unmoving and not breathing.

 

A while later she returns to the house alongside Murkrow holding a bag containing more food.

            "Dad, Mom I managed to get more food and Murkrow helped!" She says excitedly rushing in.

She rushes over to the bed as her mother and father lay about still unmoving as she starts shaking them more and more.

            "Are you sleeping, come on wake up you've got to eat something come one!" She shakes them more and more as they lay around still unmoving.

After a few days she watches over the pair as their corpses lay around in the bed as she and Murkrow sit over them.

            "Hey Murkrow, Mom said that you were bad luck so are you?" She asks Murkrow curiously before it starts tapping on her head. "No, you're a good thing Mom was happy when she saw you so you have to be good luck."

Murkrow flies around the room crying out loudly trying to distract her as she sits around over the corpses as they still lay around on the bed.

 

A few months later Victoria sits outside of the house with Murkrow flying around her as she tosses pieces of bread out into the air as Murkrow flies down snatching the bread out of the air.

            "Well what is this?" A voice asks from down the hill as a pair of figures walk up towards her.

            "Go away." She says not looking.

            "It seems like you've come across a terrible fate." The figure says before looking into the hut. "It's a shame such a young girl."

            "It seems it was a sickness, you're lucky you don't have it." The other figure says looking down at her.

            "It's a shame but it's something that can be avoided."

            "Avoided?" She asks looking up and seeing Amadeus and Einheria looking down on her. "What do you mean?"

            "It means that death is something that can be avoided."

She looks up curiously staring at the pair as Murkrow flies on landing onto her head.

            "Fine then talk."


	187. Chapter 187

**Locations**

**Steman City: The City of Steel and Steam** \- A city covered completely in snow all year round and is known for the extreme cold. In order to heat the city they use pipes that channel steam all throughout them heating the various building and powering the city; is home to the Steel Type Gym.

 

 **Visbilis City: The City Hidden in the Stone** \- A city located in the mountains and at one time a hidden village of ninja’s. Now it’s a city that’s only a bit difficult to get to. Is home to the police headquarters (which was formally a ninja school); is also the home to the Dark Type Gym.

 

 **Brygan City: The Buried City** \- A city built underground and a major mining town. The workers in the city continually dig deeper and deeper adding more space in the town; is home to the Ground Type Gym.

 

 **Okeanos City: The City of Fisherman** \- A city built along the shore line, and the only place to do fishing in the ocean. Most of the homes are in fact tents making the town a shanty town (minus a few buildings); is home to the Water Type Gym.

 

 **Foris City: The City of Eternal Greenery** \- A city that uses artificial means to create a near perpetual sunny day to grow plants. The entire city is essentially a large green house and is known as the most prosperous city in the region; is home to the Grass Type Gym.

 

 **Metis City: The City of Oddities** \- An odd city where the inhabitants appear to have various psychic skills (although most are faking it), the city is also known as the town to buy odd items; is home to the Psychic Gym.

 

 **Potio City: The Toxic City** \- A city known for the odd odors that comes from the tunnels underneath the city. Although the gases are nonlethal they can be sickening in large doses and most of the citizen’s wear gas mask whenever they go outside; is home to the Poison Type Gym.

 

 **Fyrian City: The City of Hot springs** \- A city that is oddly hot all year round is known for the relaxing hot springs that result from the heat; is home to the Fire Type Gym.

 

 **Gnome Tunnels** \- An odd vast series of tunnels that run throughout the region, that get’s air from vents dug to the surface. Believed to have been built by smugglers during the war. The tunnels are almost impossible to map due their expansive nature and the various Pokémon who dig more tunnels throughout them.

 

 **Dividing Line** \- A barrier of various weather effects that separates the northern part of the region form the rest of the region; believed to be impossible to pass and past attempts have ended in death. Rumors abound about a large Steelix that apparently patrols the area.

 

 **The Northern Lands** \- A rumored mystical land that is believed to exist beyond the Dividing line.

 

 **Mt. Animus** \- A mountain that is believed to have an incredibly massive amount of natural aura is the headquarters of the Aura Knights.

 

 **Wasteland** \- A large desert that lies near the northern part of the region.

 

 **The Oasis** \- A large oasis in the middle of the wasteland has water with natural healing properties.

 

 **Research Facilities** \- Various research facilities that belong to the Signus Corporation they research a variety of topics depending on the facilities.

 

 **Punk Hazard: The haven of Criminals and Thieves** \- A city located in the Gnome Tunnels that, is known for being a hide out for various criminals and other nefarious individuals.

 

 **Centrum City: The City at the Center** \- The largest city in the region and the headquarters to the Signus Corporation; is located in the dead center of the region.

 

 **Signus Manor** \- A large manor that is located just outside of the Centrum City; is the family home to the Signus family.

 

 **Cid’s Hanger** \- The home and workshop of Cid of the elite four, Cid works here on his secret projects.

 

 **Draco Mountains** \- A home to most Dragon Types that live in the region.

 

 **Serrated Pass** \- A large pass through Draco Mountain that is known for the sharp rocks and tough corners, is considered extremely difficult to pass.

 

 **Victory Road** \- A passage that leads to the Pokémon League Headquarters, leads through a small forest and a mountain.

 

 **Pokémon League Headquarters** \- The home of the elite four and the champion also serves as a base of operations for the region in case of emergency.

 

 **Mt. Dimittere** \- An odd mountain that Pokémon natural avoid by instinct.

 

 **The Dojo** \- A place created for people who seek to improve their physical prowess and have a love for fighting types.

 

 **Pr.Root’s Lab** \- The Laboratory of Professor Root, where new trainers can be given a starter Pokémon, also serves as a Pokémon Daycare.

 

 **Ars City: The City of Artist** \- A city created by various artists going there to improve their craft.


	188. Chapter 188

** Ch. 186: The Eternal Child pt.3 **

 

At the base of the machine Liam stands opposite Victoria alongside his Beheeyem and Klefki staring her down as her Murkrow and Goodra stand by her side before Murkrow charges ahead.

            "Quash." She says seriously.

Murkrow charges towards Klefki and Beheeyem before smacking the both of them as they start to slow down moving slower and slower.

            "Quash, a rare move that forcibly slows down your opponent's Pokémon." Liam says looking at his Pokémon. "But that won't stop me, Albert Thunderbolt!"

Beheeyem shoots off a massive blast of electricity hitting Murkrow before Goodra jumps in taking most of the attack seemingly unaffected by the attack.

            "Well that's quite the pain." Liam looks at Goodra seriously as Beheeyem and Klefki start regaining their normal speeds. "Goodras have naturally strong  defensive capabilities on top of whatever she's augmented on the thing."

            "Of course, my Goodra can take anything you can dish out." She says boasting about her Pokémon's strength. "Now this will be the end of you!"

Goodra charges ahead before shooting out a blast of fire at Liam before Klefki jumps in front of the attack taking it before falling down unconscious.

            "Good job Kairi, you can rest for now." Liam says returning it to its Poke'ball before pulling out his last Poke'ball. "Great, now I'm left with only one choice."

            "Okay Goodra, end this."

Goodra shoots out a blast of energy before Tangrowth jumps in front of the blast falling unconscious having recently thawed.

            "Vivian, you broke out?" He asks looking confused.

Suddenly a large figure jumps down from above smashing into Goodra with its fist covered in intense flames with Liam looking on and seeing a Daranitam roaring out loudly.

            "Maka?" He asks as it looks back at him with a large grin. "You've certainly gotten bigger Maka, but let's do this!"

Daranitam and Beheeyem charge ahead as Murkrow flies down charging ahead towards them.

            "Quash!"

Murkrow smacks both Pokémon as they start slowing down right before Goodra as it readies another attack.

            "Muddy Water!"

Goodra shoots out a large blast of murky water out at Beheeyem and Daranitam knocking both Pokémon back.

            "It's time to end this." Victoria says excitedly.

            "I think your forgetting something." Liam says with a mischievous grin on his face.

Suddenly a figure pops out of the pool behind Goodra before a Dragalge jumps out into the air getting everyone's attention.

            "Maka Fire Punch, Skrel Dragon Pulse!"

Dragalge shoots out a large blast of energy out at Goodra before Daranitam rushes up towards Murkrow punching it with its fist covered in intense flames both attacks knocking the pair of Pokémon out.

            "What the, three on two that's not fair!" She yells out enraged.

            "Who ever said I was fair, this isn't an official battle this is just me beating you." Liam says tauntingly. "Now if you'd be so kind as to get out of my way."

Suddenly the platforms with Xerneas's and Yveltal's cocoons starts rising up with Victoria smiling happily pulling out her last Poke'ball.

            "Now then it seems I've accomplished my goal, now I can spend the rest of my time ending you."

Victoria tosses out her Poke'ball with her Glalie popping out and roaring excitedly as the area around it starts to freeze cold as she readies the ring on her arm pressing the Keystone embedded within it.

            "Now how about we repeat our fun in the village, with this intense power Mega Evolution!"

As she presses the ring a blast of energy shoots out hitting Glalie and forming a cocoon around it, inside of the cocoon Glalie's mouth grows larger before it's lower jaw turning black with two spikes of ice form out of its lower jaw, it's pupils turn black and it's horns grow large with parts of it freezing and a third horn growing on its forehead before suddenly roaring out breaking the cocoon.

            "Now Glalie, Sheer Cold!" She yells out excitedly.

Glalie breathes heavily before a burst of cold energy shoots out of it surrounding the entire area and freezing all of Liam's Pokémon knocking them out as it makes contact with them.

            "Sheer Cold?"

            "It's a very special attack, if it hits then whoever gets hit is instantly knocked out." She says climbing on top of Glalie resting on the third horn. "Now just give up."

Liam tosses out his last Poke'ball with Aerodactyl popping out as he climbs along it's back returning is other Pokémon to their Poke'balls.

            "Oh, what're you going to do with that?"

            "Only thing I can do, Aerios Aerial Ace."

Aerodactyl charges ahead through a wall into the air outside of the base as it starts flying around.

            "Okay Aerios, let's make our way to the top of that dome and break in."

Suddenly a number of duplicates charge in chasing after Aerodactyl as it starts flying low trying to avoid them as it starts flying under the base.

            "Damn, those things are still around." He says gripping onto Aerodactyl trying not to lose his grip as they fly at intense speeds as it avoids the duplicates moving wildly before the duplicates start suddenly disappearing in rapid numbers. "What the? I guess someone's job's going well."

Suddenly a blast of ice shoots out from below as Victoria riding on top of Glalie charges in as Glalie shoots out more and more blasts of ice at him.

            "Damn, that girls recluse."

            "I won't let you get away Glalie Ice Beam!"

Glalie shoots out more and more blasts of ice before finally hitting Aerodactyl's wing as it starts  slowly descending flapping rapidly with its other wing attempting to stay in the air.

            "Damn." He says tapping the Keystone embedded into the glasses. "Aerios, I have no idea how this will work or if this even will work I'm not a trainer after all, but we don't have a choice anymore so then Aerios let's Mega Evolve!"

A burst of energy comes from the Keystone before hitting Aerodactyl and forming a cocoon around it and Liam.

            "Damn, so he can do that to." Victoria says floating around the area. "But you're a sitting duck like that so Glalie get ready with a Sheer Cold and we'll freeze those two solid."

Inside the cocoon Aerodactyl's body grows larger as it also become harder like stone, jagged spikes shoot out all over its body with five large spikes covering both of its wings and three along its tail, it's talons grow longer and shaper and turn black, as spiky stones grow on its chin and ears with rocky plates covering it's jaw and it's chest.

            "Okay now, Sheer Cold!"

Aerodactyl roars out braking apart the cocoon and just before the blast out towards it before it suddenly jumps high into the air.

            "What's going on?" Liam asks looking around before looking at Aerodactyl. "Aerios, we did it." He takes sight of Victoria as she looks around trying to find any sight of him. "Now Aerios, Aerial Ace!"

Aerodactyl grins happily before it charges ahead down towards Glalie and Victoria slamming into the pair and knocking her off as Liam jumps after her.

            "Now Earthquake!"

Aerodactyl slams into Glalie yet again knocking it into the side of the base embedding it into a wall and knocking it out as it starts to revert as Liam grabs onto Victoria as she falls unconscious from the shock.

Aerodactyl charges down grabbing the pair before flying up and landing on another part of the base before it reverts.

            "Okay, she should be safe here for now." He says placing her into a corner. "But I have no idea where we are." Liam grins happily before looking onto the dome where Xerneas's and Yveltal's cocoons start appearing high inside of it. "Well at least we know where we're going."

Liam climbs back onto Aerodactyl's back as the pair fly off leaving Victoria behind as she starts smiling in her sleep.

            "Mom, Dad, I promise I won't die." She says talking in her sleep. "I'll live for the both of you, my family."


	189. Chapter 189

** Ch. 187: The Eternal Greed **

 

In the middle of a large room Vera stands opposite Erutus as her Musharna floats around her head with Erutus smiling mischievously as Vera stares at the Soul Dew attached to the machine restraining Deoxys as it struggles against it.

            "What what's going on here?" She asks staring at Deoxys.

            "No don't worry Ma Chere, you won't have to worry about anything for long." Erutus says stepping in front of Deoxys. "Now let's just get this little guy out of the way."

Erutus pushes a button on the table as the machine slowly lowers into the floor before he turns his attention back to Vera.

            "Wait, I thought that Deoxys was on your side?" Vera asks confused.

            "Sorry to say that we had some disagreements, but we still had use of its abilities so we came up with this solution."

            "Well it's best you get out of my way because I won't hold back against you." Vera readies herself as Musharna floats in front of her and she stares at Erutus.

            "Oh don't worry Chere, this won't take long. Now come Persian Liepard."

Suddenly a Persian and a Liepard jumps down from the pipes above slashing into Musharna causing it to fall to the ground before they rush over to Erutus's side.

            "Mu!" Vera rushes to its side lifting it up before looking on Erutus's Pokémon seriously. "Hey Mu, I'm going to need your help in this fight so please hold on."

            "I'm sorry Chere but that Pokémon cannot fight any longer so I'd give it up if I were you." Erutus says boasting.

            "Who said anything about having her fight."

Musharna forces itself up before it latches onto Vera's head as she falls into a trance staring off at Erutus before pulling out her Poke'balls tossing them out with her Pangoro and Shellos out as Shellos crawls onto Pangoro.

            "I see so your using that Pokémon to keep your mind focused, quite the strategy but it's limited by your own mind." Erutus says observing Vera. "Now Persian Night Slash, Liepard Play Rough."

Persian and Liepard charge ahead as Persian jumps into the air slashing at Shellos before Pangoro grabs it before Liepard charges into it bashing it back but with Pangoro keeping its grip on Persian.

            "Pan Dragon Claw, Tetra Scald." Vera says in a daze.

Pangoro tosses out Persian before charging ahead clawing at Liepard before Shellos shoots a blast of scalding hot water out at Persian as both Pokémon look on excitedly.

            "Your Pokémon seem thrilled over this battle Chere, but how long can that excitement hold."

            "I won't lose, I can see through all of your tricks there's nothing you can try." Vera says through her daze.

            "Oh but can you see though the most obvious?" Erutus looks at the Vera and her Pokémon before grinning excitedly. "Now Persian Liepard, Night Slash!"

Persian and Liepard charge ahead towards Vera as Pangoro jumps in front of them before they jump up past it with Persian hitting Shellos and knocking it down as Persian continues charging ahead hitting Musharna and knocking it out causing it to latch off of Vera's head.

            "Mu!" She yells out looking back at it.

            "Now Persian get the girl Slash!"

Persian attempts to attack Vera before Pangoro charges ahead in front of Vera taking the attack before grabbing onto Vera and moving away.

            "Quite the Pokémon, I didn't imagine that it would be so fast." Erutus says looking at Pangoro. "But at least I've sealed away that little trick of yours."

            "No, without Mu how am I going to win." Vera says as Pangoro puts her down.

Pangoro looks at her before grinning happily as Shellos slowly crawls over to their side.

            "So Chere, ready to give up?"

            "No way Le Sot!" Vera says excitedly jumping back up. "I'm just getting my second wind and now I'm going to whoop you."

            "We'll see about that. Persian Liepard."

Both Pokémon charge out again as Vera looks on concentrating on the Pokémon before they jump into the air.

            "Now Pan, Sky Uppercut!" Pangoro takes it's fist and punches both Pokémon as they charge down knocking them up into the air. "Now Tetra, Ice Beam!"

As they start falling down Shellos shoots out a large beam of ice out at them before Persian regains its senses knocking itself and Liepard out of the path of the attack before both Pokémon land on the ground.

            "Well that was a close one." Erutus say happily. "Now Liepard, Play Rough."

Liepard charges ahead bashing into Pangoro and bashing it back as Pangoro attempts to stay on its feet before it falls to the ground unconscious.

            "You did well Pan." Vera says returning Pangoro to its Poke'ball.

            "Now!"

Persian and Liepard charge forward again attempting to attack Vera before Shellos jumps in the way of the attack before it's body starts glowing brightly before it's body morphs and changes with a Gastrodon in its place.

            "Tetra, you evolved." Vera says looking at Gastrodon as it lands on the ground.

Persian and Liepard fall back away from Gastrodon attempting to access the situation moving around nervously.

            "Okay Tetra, let me get another Poke'ball and...." Vera looks on Gastrodon as it looks back at her before she grins happily. "Okay Tetra, if that's what you want do it!"

Gastrodon looks on happily before it unleashes a large wave of muck around the area hitting Persian and Liepard as they are washed away by the muck as they're knocked out.

            "That was a surprise." Erutus says looking out annoyed by the goings on.

            "You see that it's over so move out of the way and hand over the Soul Dew."

            "What, how can I move out of the way and hand you the gem?" Erutus asks confused. "But no matter, it's not over yet."

Erutus drops two Poke'balls with a Mamoswine popping out alongside an Electrode as both Pokémon stand around alongside Erutus.

            "Now Mamoswine, Ancient Power."

Mamoswine stomps on the ground before shooting out several stones made up of energy hitting Gastrodon and pushing it back knocking it out.

            "Now then Ma Chere ready to give up?" Erutus asks sinisterly.


	190. Chapter 190

** Ch. 188: The Eternal Greed pt.2 **

 

Years ago near the Aevum Region's coastline a young Erutus walks around carrying a stick alongside a small bag while whistling along the way, walking up a large hill before reaching a small shack with a Meowth and a Purrloin sitting outside of it.

            "Hello Chere." He says walking up to the pair. "Have you been waiting long?" The Pokémon rush towards him before circling around his legs. "Okay I have your snacks."

He tosses out a small fish into the air as both Pokémon jump into the air before Purrloin snatches it and attempts to hide it away from Meowth.

            "Come now Purrloin, you have to share."

Purrloin reluctantly rips a chunk of the fish off before handing it to Meowth and looking away as it eats what remains.

            "That's good, we don't have much so we have to share what we do have." He says with a large grin.

As he stands around with the duo of Pokémon a large figure walks up behind him towering over the group.

            "Well hello little Erutus." A large bald man in a large suit says before picking up Erutus. "How's it going little shrimp, where's the money you owe me."

            "Sorry I don't have it today, I only had just enough to get food for me and my Pokémon." Erutus says looking down at Meowth and Purrloin. "I promise I'll pay you a little bit and I promise to pay you back soon."

The man tosses Erutus to the ground before Meowth and Purrloin rush to his aid as he forces himself off of the ground.

            "Listen here kid, it's not my job to tell you how to run your life but it'd be for the best if you got rid of little Pokémon and you take care of yourself." He says tauntingly before starting to walk off. "You just better make sure I get my money or else."

The man walks away as Erutus forces himself up and walks into the shack alongside his Pokémon.

            "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He says limping inside. "We'll all be fine."

 

The next day Erutus wanders around a small town alongside his Pokémon as he carries around large objects and then places them in various places.

            "Okay we've finished the job." He says wiping his forehead.

An older woman walks up to him handing him a small envelope as he snatches it and walks off excitedly.

            "With this we can afford some food and pay off a bit of our debt."

As the group walks off Erutus finds a woman lying on the ground as he walks past her trying to ignore her.

            "Hey kid, do you have any money?" She asks forcing herself off of the ground staring at him. "Please I haven't eaten for days."

He looks at her nervously before slowly handing her the envelope as she snatches it up quickly.

            "You have my thanks for this, thank you thank you."

Erutus walks off alongside Purrloin and Meowth as he lowers his head saddened before staring up into the sky.

            "I'm sorry but she needed my help if I didn't help her I wouldn't feel so great about myself."

As the pair walk by they overhear a voice following it and finding the man as well as someone else as they stand around in an alley.

            "It worked just as you said that boy is gullible."

            "Oh yes he is, but with this he's fallen behind in his debt and I'll snatch those little kitties away from him."

            "Oh you're so bad, but why do you want them so bad?"

            "If you're curious I want them because I can sell them off for a high price to some random rich snob." He says before laughing excitedly. "I wonder why they'd want them, but all I can figure is that the meats good."

The pair laugh before Erutus walks into the alley alongside Purrloin and Meowth as he stares at them seriously.

            "Did you hear me?" He asks jokingly. "Doesn't matter you still owe me so pay up, and I'll be taking your Pokémon."

            "Meowth Purrloin, Slash!"

Meowth and Purrloin charge ahead towards the man slashing at him cutting him up before they finish and return to Erutus's side.

            "You're a foolish man, now I'll have you become my tool now you're in my debt for not killing you." Erutus looks down on him stepping on his face and kicking him. "Do you understand me."

 

Years later Erutus sits in a building in Centrum City staring out of a window alongside his Persian and his Liepard.

            "Look at where we are now." He says looking out of the window. "I wonder how long it's been since we used to live inside a small shack."

As he stares out of the window a pair of figures walk up behind him as he smiles.

            "So your my nine o clock, your early."

            "Oh I figured I shouldn't waste your time my dear sir." Amadeus says walking up with a large grin. "I have quite the proposal for you."

Erutus turns around as Liepard and Persian rush to his side as he stares at Amadeus seriously.

            "Fine then talk."


	191. Chapter 191

** Ch. 189: The Eternal Greed pt.3 **

 

Inside of a large room Erutus stands alongside his Mamoswine and Electrode as Vera stands around holding onto her Poke'balls.

            "Now then Ma Chere, are you ready to give up?" Erutus asks curiously.

Vera looks on before yelling out loudly as she pulls out her Poke'balls tossing them to the ground with her Floette popping out alongside her Grovyle as they stand by her side.

            "Floe Geko everyone's counting on us we can't give up now!" She yells out as her Pokémon look on seriously. "I won't lose to a Salaud!"

            "Well then Chere, bring it!" Erutus says annoyed. "Mamoswine, hail!"

Mamoswine stomps on the ground kicking up a large blizzard around itself as it covers the entire room.

            "A hailstorm, you're out of luck with that." She says under her breath grinning slyly.

Suddenly Electrode charges in with its body covered in electricity blasting out towards her as Grovyle jumps in slashing into Electrode as it's forced back into the blizzard.

            "Good job Geko." She says excitedly. "There's no way you can win against me, I've already fought against someone using this strategy."

            "Oh you have then let's change it up!"

Suddenly the blizzard intensifies as sharpened stones shoot out from it out towards Vera as she dodges out of the way of the attacks.

            "Because this is an enclosed space I can make this blizzard incredibly stronger and stronger without much effort." Erutus says bragging. "You'll never experience a blizzard worse than this!"

Vera struggles to see as the blizzard grows stronger pushing her and her Pokémon back as more and more stones shoot out at her with Electrode charging through with her and her Pokémon barely able to dodge it.

            "I can't see anything." She says as she tries looking through the blizzard. "If Mu were here then I could use Aura to see them, but I can't see anything."

More stones come out almost hitting Vera before Grovyle jumps in taking the attack before Electrode slams into Floette knocking both Pokémon back into a wall as Vera jumps back to their side.

            "Floe Geko!" She yells out jumping back towards them into the wall. "Are you both okay?"

Floette and Grovyle force themselves up and rush to her side as Floette floats into her hands.

            "Are you ready to give up now?"

Vera looks through the blizzard before starting to see an odd figure in the middle of the ice and snow.

            "Come on just give up already you have no more hope of winning this battle, just give it up." More and more stones shoot out at Vera as the image begins to stabilize and focus before a figure of Erutus and his Pokémon become clear in the midst of the blizzard. "Now just hurry up and DIE!"

Vera looks on before pointing out towards the figures as she looks on seriously as several stones shoot out at her.

            "Floe, Magical Leaf in that direction." Floette floats up before shooting out  several multicolored leaves out towards the direction hitting the stones destroying them. "I can see it."

Vera looks towards the midst of the blizzard before looking towards Grovyle pointing in the direction of Mamoswine as it charges in ahead into the blizzard excitedly.

            "Just give it up, you can't win any more!" Erutus yells out sitting atop his Mamoswine in the middle of the blizzard. "Okay Electrode rush out at her again!" Electrode charges ahead into the blizzard as Erutus looks on seriously. "Well it's not like I can actually see her but Mamoswine can at least sense her general location."

Suddenly a large figure jumps through the blizzard before slashing through Mamoswine knocking it out with the blow tossing Erutus off of its back as Erutus looks on seeing a Sceptile standing over him as the blizzard starts to dissipate.

            "What the? How did this get here?" As the blizzard fades away Erutus looks on with Floette shoots out a large blast of energy out at Electrode knocking it out. "What the how did this happen?"

Vera looks on before jumping out towards Sceptile hugging it tightly.

            "Geko, you evolved again!" She yells out excitedly. "You must've evolved in the middle of the blizzard."

Vera let's go of Sceptile before walking over to Erutus looking down on him.

            "So then it looks like it's over now." She says jokingly. "So are you ready to give up?"

Erutus looks on annoyed before grabbing a Poke'ball hidden in his hat before tossing it out with a Pinsir popping out charging into Floette before squeezing it in between its pincers knocking it out before tossing it to the ground.

            "Floe!" Vera says rushing to its side.

            "Give up, I won't give up, I can't give up I'm going to make everything in this world mine!" Erutus yells out pressing an odd stone on his hat. "Everything will be mine!"

As Erutus presses the stone a burst of energy shoots out before hitting Pinsir as the energy forms into a large cocoon around it. Inside the cocoon Pinsir grows a large pair of wings as sharp as blades, at the same time it's arms grow longer segmenting at the elbows with its pincers growing larger and getting sharper. As the transformation finishes Pinsir roars out breaking the cocoon around it and charging ahead.

            "Guillotine." Erutus says seriously.

Pinsir charges into Sceptile crushing it with its pincers and knocking it out as it falls to the ground before returning to Erutus's side.

            "So Mega Evolution." Vera says before pulling out her last Poke'ball and dropping it with her Garchomp popping out and standing over her. "Are you ready Shark? If you are let's do this!" Vera presses the Key Stone on her hair clip with a burst of energy shooting out of it and hitting Garchomp. "We're going to go all out!"

As the energy hits Garchomp it forms into a large cocoon. Inside the cocoon Garchomp grows larger as its head and shoulders become more angular as small spikes grow out of its chest and legs, with its hands morphing into sharp red blades as red spikes come out of its legs. As the transformation finishes Garchomp roars out breaking the cocoon as it stomps in front of Vera.

            "So you can Mega Evolve as well." Erutus says looking on. "No matter all I have to do is hit you with one move, Guillotine."

Pinsir charges ahead out towards Garchomp attempting to get it in between its pincers as Garchomp dodges out of the way of the attacks before jumping up into the air.

            "Now Shark, Dragon Claw!"

Garchomp crashes down attempting to slash into Pinsir as it quickly dodges out of the way flying just under Garchomp as it crashes into the ground opening up the flooring.

            "Shark." Vera rushes to Garchomp's side before looking down into the opening and noticing the Soul Dew embedded in a machine. "That's where it is."

Vera jumps down into the opening rushing towards the Soul Dew and grabbing it attempting to pull it out of the machine.

            "Pinsir, CRUSH THE GIRL!" Erutus yells out seriously.

Pinsir charges down flying towards Vera, just before it snatches her in its pincers Garchomp jumps down smashing Pinsir into the ground knocking it out with its weight just as Vera grabs the Soul Dew out of the machine.

            "I got it!" She yells out excitedly, before looking around at Garchomp and Pinsir. "And you did it Shark!"

As Vera rushes over to Pinsir hugging it as it and Pinsir revert into their normal forms a loud rumbling occurs underground before Deoxys bursts forth from the ground roaring out loudly.

            "Deoxys." Vera clutches preparing for a fight as Deoxys stares at her. "Shark."

Deoxys stars at Vera before weakly floating away ignoring her before staring down at Erutus who looks at it nervously.

            "Hey, don't look at me like that it was all business." Erutus says nervously as Deoxys approaches it.

            "Wait!" Vera yells out crawling out of the hole. "Don't hurt anyone, that guy may be a Sot but he's not too bad he cares for his Pokémon." Vera tries to stop Deoxys as Erutus cowers under it. "There should be no more fighting, there's already been too much of that."

Deoxys looks on Erutus knocking him back with its tendril before floating over to Vera and staring at her as she looks on nervously. As Deoxys looks on it turns its attention towards Vera's Pokémon inside of her Poke'balls and Garchomp, after a minute it floats away into a hallway before charging ahead.

            "Deoxys." She says looking at it.

Suddenly an explosion rocks the ship knocking Vera over before she regains her balance.

            "I'm sorry everyone but it looks like there's more fighting to do." Vera looks at the Soul Dew in her hand before putting it into her bag and staring off. "We still have one more Soul Dew to look for."

Vera looks back at the unconscious Erutus surrounded by his Pokémon before smiling and rushing off.

As she leaves Erutus smiles as his thoughts fade away.

            "Meowth Purrloin, we have to share my friends." He says in his sleep. "We're friends after all."


	192. Chapter 192

** Ch. 190: The Eternal Idol **

 

In the middle of the base inside of the prison area Aire stands alongside her Zweilous opposite Praline alongside her Flareon as Margery and Erin sit inside of the cells clutching the bars looking at Aire.

            "Now then let's make lovely music together." Praline says happily before signaling Flareon.

Flareon unleashes a large blast of fire out at Aire before Zweilous jumps in the way of the attack before being pushed back falling to the ground.

            "Zie, return and rest for now." Aire pulls out Zweilous's Poke'ball returning it inside as she pulls out another. "What're you doing here?"

            "Those meanies say Praline's useless when it comes to technical stuff so they put her in charge of watching the prisoners and making sure they don't escape so Raymond does what we want." Praline says excitedly. "They've had a front row seat to Praline's private show, and now it's time for a super special show where I kill you."

            "Wait what do you mean?" Aire asks confused.

            "Aire, Raymond's doing something stupid he's trying to....." Erin says seriously before Praline hits the bars interrupting him.

            "Now's not the time for this drama, now it's the time for action!" Praline signals for Flareon before it shoots out another blast of fire. "Come on, do it fight me so that I can crush you."

Aire dodges the flames before tossing out a Poke'ball with her Clefable popping out before quickly dodging one of the fire blasts.

            "Carla, Psyshock!"

Clefable lifts up several small stones before they slam down into Flareon as it shakes off the attack and roars off.

            "Oh look you made my little Flareon mad." Praline says jokingly. "Express your rage my dear Flareon, Flare Blitz!"

Flareon's body is coated in fire before it charges ahead into Clefable knocking it out as Flareon jumps back exhausted from the attack.

            "Carla!" Aire yells out concerned rushing to its side. "Rest for now Aire."

            "Oh lookie, your Pokémon's hurt I wonder how much damage I can do to you or it now." Praline says excitedly. "I love watching you suffer."

            "Why are you doing this? What do you have to get out of this?" Aire asks nervously.

            "I just hate you, that's all there is to it."

            "What?"

            "I hate girls like you, they're so perfect with their beautiful skin, their lovely hair, and your boobs are bigger than mine!" Praline screams out breaking her facade punching the wall before quickly regaining her cute act. "So how about this, die for me K."

            "What the, but we're the same age."

            "Oh that's a nice compliment but Praline's only fifteen years old not like a thirteen year old like yourself."

            "Um, I'm fourteen." Aire says nervously.

            "Wow so cute and only a year younger." Praline looks on Aire seriously dropping her facade again. "Now how about you die for me."

Praline signals for Flareon again before it charges ahead quickly before Aire can grab a Poke'ball. Just before it reaches her a Cacnea jumps in the way pushing Flareon back before rushing to Aire's side.

            "Hey, aren't you that Pokémon from before?" She asks looking at Cacnea. "What're you doing here? Did you follow me?"

Cacnea nods happily before turning its attention to Praline.

            "So you're going to fight with me." Cacnea nods before Aire looks onto Praline as well. "Okay I'm ready to fight."

            "Well it would've been easier for you to just roll over and die, but now it's going to be even more difficult." Praline says with a large grin. "But my little Flareon's too tired to fight so I'm going to use another cutie."

Praline tosses out a Poke'ball with her Aromatisse popping out as it starts dancing around as Praline walks up to Aire seriously.

            "Okay Aromatisse, let's dance Psychic."

Cacnea attempts to charge forward before Aire tosses out a Poke'ball with her Lopunny popping out and charging ahead.

            "Don't worry Cactus, you'll stick around here for now you'll be my secret weapon." Aire says looking back at Cacnea before turning back to Lopunny. "Now Mimi, Dizzy Punch."

Lopunny rapidly punches at Aromatisse as the Pokémon dances around dodging the attacks before Lopunny jumps back as Aromatisse charges ahead.

            "Mimi, Fire Punch!"

Lopunny charges ahead with its fist engulfed in flames as it repeatedly punches away at Aromatisse as it charges in close as it kisses Lopunny draining it's energy before it jumps back towards Praline.

            "What's with this pathetic showing are you going to keep fighting with such a weak showing." Praline says taunting Aire pointing out at her before grinning excitedly. "Your such a weakling, how about I utterly crush you."

Aire looks on staring at Praline seriously as Lopunny stands by her side and Cacnea stands behind her.

            "I'm not a weakling, I'm going to win this and I'm going to save my friends." Aire stares on at Praline as she notices a small field of energy around her and her Pokémon. "Her Aura is twisted and disturbed I can't lose to someone like you. Mimi Ice Punch!"

            "Oh that's cute, Aromatisse Moon Blast."

Lopunny charges ahead as Aromatisse shoots off a blast of energy out at it before Lopunny jumps over the blast and charges down towards Aromatisse reputedly punching it and then freezing it solid before suddenly Flareon jumps out towards Lopunny with its body covered in flames colliding into it and knocking out Lopunny alongside itself.

            "Oh you didn't expect that did you?" Praline asks tauntingly. "Now Aromatisse end it."

Cacnea jumps in front of Aire charging ahead towards Aromatisse as its body starts glowing and morphing before a Cacturne repeatedly punches Aromatisse before it falls to the ground poisoned and knocked out.

            "Cactus, you evolved." She says looking at Cacturne as it looks back and smiles at her excitedly. "Either way we can't let our guard down."

Suddenly Cacturne falls to the ground unconscious as a Lilligant stands over it before jumping back over towards Praline.

            "That was a nice Cut Lilligant." She says looking and petting Lilligant. "Oh were you not expecting that? But who told you that the battle was over you shouldn't turn your back away." Praline steps up in front of Aire before pointing out at her again. "So now just be a good girl and die please."


	193. Chapter 193

** Ch. 191: The Eternal Idol pt.2 **

 

Years ago in the middle of a small city filled with steam stacks filling the air with puffs of steam a young Praline walks around happily licking a large lollipop before an old man walks up to her.

            "Ah Praline, it's so good to see your cute little face." He says with a grin. "Where are you off to today?"

            "I'm going to see a friend of mine on the edge of town, Mommy won't let me keep it in the house." She says before pulling out small wrapped candies. "I'm bringing her some candy and then we're going to practice."

            "Oh, are you getting ready for another concert?"

            "Yup, I hope everyone looks forward to my newest song." She says with a grin.

The old man takes out another small candy before putting it in her hand with the others as he starts to walk off.

            "Thank you" She says as he leaves. "Petilil will love these."

Praline rushes off towards the edge of town holding onto the candy as a figure watches her before turning away.

 

A while later she returns home and sees an old ragged woman sitting at a table staring down at her as Praline looks on walking over to it before sitting down at the table.

            "I saw you today, you ran off to the edge of town again to that hill." She says annoyed. "How many times have I told you not to do that, I told you to look for something to make us some money."

            "I'm sorry Mommy, but I've been practicing my singing and dancing so I should be able to make us some money soo....."

Her mother rushes to her side before smacking her and knocking her to the ground as she grabs her cheek.

            "How many times have I told you that your little song and dance are useless, in the long run you'll never get any money out of it and you'll be left alone and desperate when you get older and your looks begin to fade."

Her mother looks down at her as Praline cowers under her shadow before the woman walks away before sitting on the table annoyed of the goings on.

            "I'm sick of you, I'm sick of this life." She says lowering her head on the table. "You're a worthless child, the only thing you have is that your cute after that fades away you'll just be a used up husk."

Praline looks on her mother annoyed before rushing out of the house and out towards the streets.

            "Stupid girl, your just like I was." She says as she falls asleep. "A stupid mother has a stupid child, that's what he said when he left."

 

After a while Praline sits sulking on a hill outside of the city as a Petilil floats around her head trying to find a way to cheer her up.

            "Petilil, am I useless?" She asks as Petilil looks at her happily jumping around. "Your right all I have to do is show everyone my song and dance and they'll love it." Praline jumps up as Petilil floats around her excitedly. "Okay then let's get ready one more time."

As the pair stand on the hill singing and dancing a figure stands at the base of the hill before a large man walks up the hill towards her.

            "That's quite the dance." He says with an odd grin on his face. "How long have you been practicing that?"

            "For a while me and Petilil have been practicing to make everyone happy." She says excitedly with a large grin on her face. "I hope I'll be able to earn some money doing this, but if I can bring a smile to everyone that'll be worth it."

            "Oh, so you want to make everyone happy. Is that just limited to this one city?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Everyone across the region is unhappy do you want to make the whole region, no the whole world happy?"

            "I can make the whole world happy?"

            "Of course, if you sing and dance you can make the whole world happy." He says with a large grin on his face before bowing down to meet her at eye level. "How about it, of course we'd start small but before long it'll be a hard long journey."

            "Of course, I'm willing to do all the work."

The man smiles as Praline looks on the city with an excited grin as Petilil floats around her head before they both start jumping around excitedly.

 

A few years later Praline sits around in a waiting room following a concert with Petilil floating around and then tossing her a large bottle of water that she catches before taking a drink of it.

            "Thanks for that Petilil." She says with a grin. "That crowd loved it, I'm wondering if I might have to do a encore."

As she sits around in the room a pair of figures stand in the doorway as she cracks it peering out before seeing her manager.

            "So Praline's doing well isn't she?" One of the men asks curiously. "I wonder how long she'll have left in her."

            "She's thirteen now so if we overwork her she'll have at least a decade in her." Her manager says thinking about things. "But once that's over she'll be worthless and we'll toss her to the side and we'll find someone else as gullible as her."

            "Does she think she really has a chance at doing this forever?" The other man asks before laughing loudly. "It'd be cute if she wasn't delusional, but that's no matter we've got to milk her for what she's worth. It's funny how looks fade over time."

Praline walks away from the door closing it before staring into the mirror and looking at her face before noticing a winkle on her face.

            "No." She says looking at her reflection. "NO!" She punches the mirror smashing it and cutting her hand before she looks on to the table. "I won't, I won't fade I can't fade."

As she sits around a pair of figures walk into the room before walking up to Praline.

            "Now that's sad you've did a great show but now you're like this I wonder why?" One figure asks curiously. "Are you realizing that you're eventually going to fade away and become nothing."

She takes a shard of the broken mirror and swipes at the man behind her as he jumps back avoiding it.

            "I'm sorry let me introduce myself, I am Amadeus and I have an offer for you something that can keep you young."

Praline looks on him before letting go of the glass dropping it as Petilil floats around her head.

            "Fine then talk."


	194. Chapter 194

** Ch. 192: The Eternal Idol pt.3 **

 

In the prison area Aire stands alone in front of Praline who stands alongside her Lilligant as Erin and Margery look on from the prison cells.

            "Hey Aire, wake up!" Margery yells out from her cell. "You girl, you better not touch a hair on her head!"

            "Margery be quite for now." Erin says moving away from the cell bars and sitting in the back of his cell leaning against the back wall. "Just watch for now."

            "What what do you mean...." Margery stares at Aire before moving away from her bars as well. "Fine then but I don't like this."

            "Well you know what they say every bird must spread its wings and all we can do is just watch her take flight."

Aire stands around staring as Praline stands around looking down on her with Lilligant standing around her.

            "So what you give up? Are you ready to die?" Praline asks tauntingly.

Aire pulls out a Poke'ball tossing it out with her Ninetales popping out stepping in front of Aire as the area around it starts increasing in heat.

            "So you still have some fight in you?"

            "Of course, I can't lose my friends and everyone I care about they're counting on me to be strong." Aire says as she stares on Praline and her Lilligant. "I'm going to beat you and save everyone I love, Kyoko Heat Wave!"

Ninetales looks on before shooting out a large blast of heat out at Lilligant who jumps up into the air avoiding the attack before it starts charging ahead towards Ninetales.

            "Lilligant, Petal Dance."

Lilligant starts dancing around before shooting out a blast of petals out at Ninetales as it continues dancing around.

            "Kyoko, Dark Pulse."

Ninetales shoots out a blast of dark energy as Lilligant dances around avoiding it's attacks as it continues hitting Ninetales with its petals before it suddenly stops dancing and stands around in a confused stupor.

            "Lilligant, get a hold of yourself!" Praline yells out seriously. "Use Cut!"

Lilligant charges ahead towards Ninetales but slips and misses attacking itself as Ninetales stands over it.

            "Kyoko, Heat Wave!"

Before Lilligant can get off the ground Ninetales shoots out another burst of heat hitting Lilligant knocking it back as it falls unconscious from the attack rolling towards Praline's feet.

            "Oh you think that your super strong now?" Praline asks looking on annoyed pulling out a Poke'ball. "Why can't you just die! Why does everyone always get in my way!"

Praline tosses out her Poke'ball with her Vespiquen popping out and quickly rushing around the area circling around Ninetales.

            "Kyoko, stand on guard and watch out for it." She says trying to follow Vespiquen's path. "It's incredibly fast."

            "Of course, my dear Vespiquen is my fastest Pokémon and there's no way your gonna be able to catch up with it." Praline says boasting. "Now Vespiquen, Power Gem."

Vespiquen flies around excitedly before shooting out a series of stones out at Ninetales hitting it and knocking it back.

            "Hold on Kyoko."

            "End it Vespiquen, Air Slash!"

Vespiquen charges up to Ninetales slashing at the air shooting off a shockwave that hits Ninetales knocking it out.

            "Good job Kyoko." Aire says before pulling out another Poke'ball. "I know you're tired but I need your help."

Aire tosses out the Poke'ball with her Zweilous popping out as it struggles to move around before moving in front of Aire.

            "I know Zie, but hold on for a little while."

            "You're going to fight with an injured Pokémon, and you say I'm heartless." Praline says tauntingly. "But no matter, Vespiquen Attack Order."

Vespiquen unleashes a large amount of smaller bees out at Zweilous as it knocks Aire away taking the attack as the bees surround it.

            "Zie!" Aire says before looking on seeing Zweilous's Aura as it begins to change.

Suddenly a figure bursts out from the bees before flying around the room and then stopping in front of Aire as she looks on seeing a Hydreigon petting it tenderly.

            "Zie, you've gotten a lot bigger." She says petting it. "If you're ready to fight lets show them your new might."

            "Aw look, they're having a tender moment, ruin it Vespiquen."

Vespiquen charges ahead before Hydreigon senses it and charges towards it before suddenly diving getting under it.

            "Zie, Flamethrower."

Hydreigon unleashes a blast of flames from under Vespiquen hitting it and forcing it back as Vespiquen increases its speed charging around the room to avoid Hydreigon's line of sight.

            "Your Pokémon can't see Vespiquen now, there's no way you can track it."

            "You didn't know, Zie's species are blind by nature." Aire says boasting. "Now Zie, Dragon Pulse."

Hydreigon moves it's head around before gathering energy in its middle head before shooting out a blast of energy out at Vespiquen who narrowly avoids the attack that starts following its path before the other heads join in on the blast increasing its strength as it catches Vespiquen knocking it into the wall as Vespiquen falls to the ground unconscious.

            "Zie!" Aire says excitedly as Hydreigon charges towards her before she hugs it before one of its heads starts chewing on her scarf. "Geez Zie, your still a big baby."

            "Oh well looks like I've lost." Praline turns her back starting to walk away. "The keys are on that wall over there if you want to save your friends."

            "Um, sorry to hurt your expectations but you shouldn't hurt so many people for your own selfish gain." Aire says before she walks over to the wall looking at the keys.

            "Yeah yeah goodie two shoes." Praline pulls out one more Poke'ball before tossing it on the ground and reaching for the Key Stone on the ring on her arm. "Let's see how you like this."

            "Aire watch out!" Margery yells out from her cell.

Aire quickly turns around before seeing a Gyarados tower over her and Hydreigon before a burst of energy comes from Praline hitting Gyarados and forming a cocoon around it.

            "Come on girl let's end this battle, this will be our the last dance!" Praline yells out excitedly.

Inside the cocoon Gyarados becomes bulkier with the fins on its face, its barbels, and its crest becoming larger as a large spike grows from under its chin as it's underside turns black. It's yellow scales turn red and rise outward as two large fins grow out of its back with two sets of pointed fins appear on its tail. As the transformation completes Gyarados roars out shattering the cocoon before charging ahead towards Hydreigon.

            "Gyarados, Ice Fang!"

Gyarados bites into Hydreigon with its fangs covered in frost as Hydreigon falls unconscious from the attack as half its body freezes.

            "Zie!" Aire yells out before Medicham bursts out of its Poke'ball readying itself for battle as Aire looks on returning Hydreigon to its Poke'ball. "Tate, are you ready for this?" Medicham nods seriously looking back at Aire before turning its attention to Gyarados. "Alright, then let's do this."

            "Oh what, your gonna pull something out of your sleeves?" Praline asks tauntingly. "Come now just give up you can't win!"

Aire looks on her staff before pressing the Key Stone embedded in the staff as a burst of energy shoots out of it hitting Medicham and forming a cocoon around it.

            "Let's show everyone the strength of our bond!" Aire yells out excitedly.

Inside of the cocoon Medicham's headpiece turns turban like with five white extensions with a yellow stone in the middle, with gold bands appearing on both of its wrist and its waist with several blue teardrop stones appear on the band on the waist. As this happens four ghostly arms appear from Medicham's back as it starts dancing around. As the transformation completes Medicham breaks through the cocoon as it dances around with the ghostly arms circling around it's body.

            "Tate, let's do this!"

            "Oh you've got yourself a little Mega Evolution that won't help you, Gyarados Aqua Tail!"

Gyarados attempts to slam down its tail onto Medicham before Medicham dances around jumping into the air avoiding it and looking down on it.

            "Tate, Thunder Punch!"

Medicham's fist and it's ghostly fist electrify as it charges ahead towards Gyarados repeatedly punching it rapidly over and over again before Gyarados knocks Medicham off of it.

            "Tate, end this Drain Punch!"

            "Gyarados, Hyper Beam!"

Gyarados readies itself for another attack as Medicham charges ahead readying itself before Gyarados shoots off a blast of energy out at Aire before Medicham punches it draining some of the energy from its body before knocking Gyarados back knocking it out.

            "Gyarados!"

Gyarados flies back almost hitting Praline as she falls unconscious from the stress as Gyarados reverts barely missing her before Medicham lands on the ground reverting as well.

            "That's the end of this." Aire says before looking on reaching for the keys again.

Suddenly an explosion rocks the base nearly knocking Aire over as she looks on towards the hallway.

            "Aire, get out of here and see what that was!" Erin yells out from his cell.

            "What about...."

            "We'll be fine, it'll only be a little while longer just go take care of everything." Margery says seriously. "If you let me out now I'd hold you tightly and never let go, but you have a battle ahead of you so go!"

Aire looks on before leaving the keys in front of Erin's cell before she rushes off towards the hallway.

            "I'm sorry I'll be back." Aire says seriously leaving the room.

            "Aire she's always been such a good girl." Margery says happily. "She's even more beautiful now."

As Margery and Erin sit on Praline lies on the ground unconscious.

            "I don't want to be useless." She says in her sleep. "Please everyone listen to my song."


	195. Chapter 195

** Ch. 193: The Eternal Servant **

 

In the middle of the stadium Jaden stands opposite, with his Galvantula standing behind him, Einhera as Amadeus watches on from above sitting in a makeshift throne looking next to a series of smashed statues and an odd device next to his throne.

            "Come on Einhera, show me a good battle." He says looking down at her. "That means you can't have your Pokémon attack the boy, I want to be entertained after all."

            "Amadeus." Einhera looks back at him before staring back at Jaden holding out her Poke'ball. "If that is what you wish."

Jaden pulls out his own Poke'ball staring at Einhera. "Why're you doing this?" He asks confused. "Don't you have a will of your own?"

            "I am nothing more than a tool for Amadeus, my will is his and I will do whatever he asks."

As Jaden looks on he notices the odd Aura surrounding Einhera as it flows into Amadeus's as he grins down at the pair.

            "Well fine if you want to battle then I'll battle you and end all of this."

            "Sorry to say just because you have the potential to become the champion doesn't mean you'll be able to beat me." Einhera tosses out the Poke'ball with her Walrein popping out as it roars loudly. "I'll prove to you that your ideas are quite foolish."

Jaden's Galvantula jumps forward into the ring opposite Walrein as it roars out towards the Pokémon.

            "So then why don't we begin this epic battle between good and evil." Amadeus says reaching his arms out towards the pair holding them in a way that makes it seem like he's holding the pair. "Come now let this full six on six battle begin!"

            "Walrein, Hail!"

Walrein roars out causing a large cloud for form over its head before it quickly fills the room with chunks of hail falling out of the cloud.

            "Tik, use Energy Ball."

Galvantula gathers energy in between its mandibles before shooting it off out at Walrein hitting it and forcing Walrein back slightly, before long as more hail falls Walrein's body slowly heals from its injuries.

            "What's this?" Jaden asks confused looking at Walrein.

            "My Walrein's ability is Ice Body, with this it's wounds will heal in a hail storm." Einhera says explaining things. "This is a rather useful ability, and considering I've increased its defensive abilities you'll have to hit harder than that to do anything."

            "Fine then we'll hit harder, Discharge!"

Galvantula shoots out a massive burst of electricity hitting Walrein as it roars out taking the blast before some of its injuries slowly heal.

            "Okay Walrein, Blizzard."

Walrein shoots out a blast of ice out at Galvantula before it jumps into the air latching onto a ceiling and looking down on Walrein.

            "Now Tik, Thunderbolt!"

Galvantula jumps down from the ceiling onto Walrein before shooting out an intense burst of electricity on it before knocking it out.

            "Go Pyroar, Flamethrower." Einheria says tossing out a Poke'ball with her Pyroar popping out.

Pyroar shoots out a burst of flames at Galvantula hitting it and knocking it into a wall before it jumps into the air towards it.

            "Now Fire Fang."

Pyroar lands on top of Galvantula biting into it with its fangs engulfed in flames as Galvantula roars out in pain before Jaden returns it into its Poke'ball.

            "Okay Tik, you rest for now." Jaden pulls out another Poke'ball before string off at Einheria. "You don't hold anything back don't you?"

            "Of course, it's my duty to defend Amadeus and I won't let him down." She says staring at Jaden seriously.

Jaden looks on before tossing out his Poke'ball with his Togekiss popping out as it begins flying in the sky circling around Pyroar.

            "Now Pyroar, Noble Roar."

Pyroar lets out a loud roar before Togekiss begins slowly falling as it moves towards Pyroar.

            "Togis, Aura Sphere."

Togekiss gathers up a ball of energy before shooting it out towards Pyroar as it attempts to dodge it but fails and gets blasted landing on its side before jumping up looking up at Togekiss.

            "Wait, Togis's Aura Sphere was weaker than  normal, it was that attack from earlier."

            "Of course, Noble Roar lowers a foes attacks weakening them." Einheria looks up at Togekiss before looking down at Pyroar. "Now, Wild Charge."

Pyroar runs across the ground before gathering up a large amount of electricity in it's body, before it jumps onto the wall before jumping up towards Togekiss slamming into it and unleashing a large blast knocking both Pokémon back.

            "Togis, Psychic."

Togekiss regains its flight before charging ahead towards Pyroar as it lands on the ground looking up at it.

            "Pyroar, Flamethrower."

As Togekiss charges in Pyroar shoots out a blast of flames as Togekiss charges through the attack before letting out a psychic blast knocking the Pokémon back into the wall knocking it out.

            "Now Driftblim, Thunderbolt."

A large Driftblim floats above Togekiss before it shoots out a blast of electricity hitting Togekiss and knocking it out Togekiss as Driftblim floats around.

            "That was sneaky."

            "Of course, I saw an opportunity and I took it."

            "Oh Einheria, it was an unfair move." Amadeus says looking on. "Normally that'd get you disqualified, but I'll allow it this time but don't do it again."

            "Of course sir." She says looking on seriously. "I was just trying to win."

            "Oh, I know as ruthless as ever."

            "Of course you did make me this way."

Jaden returns Togekiss to its Poke'ball before looking onto Driftblm and pulling out another one of his Poke'balls tossing it out with his Noivern popping out before flapping it's wings and taking flight high in the air.

            "Driftblim, Phantom Force."

Driftblim slowly disappears as Noivern flies around looking out for any sign of it, suddenly it reappears before behind it before slamming into it forcing Noivern to the ground.

            "Now Ven, Flamethrower!"

Noivern shoots out a blast of flames up at Driftblm hitting it knocking it up higher into the air before Driftblm crashes into the glass dome.

            "Now Noivern, Dragon Pulse."

Noivern flies in charging towards Driftblm as it gathers energy up in its mouth.

            "Driftblm, Explosion."

Driftblm gathers up energy inside of its body before it suddenly explodes just as Noivern reaches it blowing a large hole in the glass dome as both Pokémon fall to the ground unconscious.

            "Rest up for now Ven." Jaden says returning Noivern to its Poke'ball before readying another one. "Your pretty strong, this would be fun if it wasn't so serious."

            "I'll assume your correct, after all the only thing I feel is my loyalty towards Amadeus." She says tossing out a Poke'ball with her Sandslash popping out. "That's the only thing I need."

            "That's right Einhera, the only thing you need is loyalty to me." Amadeus says with a large grin looking down at them. "That's the only thing you'll ever need, forever."


	196. Chapter 196

** Ch. 194: The Eternal Servant pt.2 **

 

Years ago in the middle of the wasteland inside a small shack a pair of children sit around staring outside at the horizon barely containing themselves as they try to contain they're anxiousness.

            "Do you think she's coming?" The girl asks curiously as the boy ignores her. "Amadeus, are you listening?!"

            "Sorry Einheria." He says turning his attention towards her. "I doubt she'll come back today, we should just go out and try to find some food on our own."

            "But Mom....."

            "I know your worried about your mom, but we can't just sit around starving like this." Amadeus moves from the window and then walks over towards the door. "We haven't eaten in two days, I'm going out to look for food you stay here."

Amadeus walks out of the room leaving Einheria behind as she sits around nervously before rushing out of the room after him leaving the room.

            "Wait for me!" She screams out afraid.

 

In the middle of the wasteland the children wander around searching for any sign of food or people.

            "Amadeus, I'm hungry." She says following behind him. "And I'm getting tired, and my body hurts."

            "Fine then stay here!" He yells out annoyed.

            "What?"

            "Stay here and wait, I'll find food on my own."

            "Amadeus...."

            "Don't worry I'll bring you some." He says before starting to walk off. "Just stop acting so weak, any servant of mine has to be someone strong."

            "But I'm not a servant."

            "Yes you are." He says walking back to her before flicking her forehead. "Remember we agreed the last time I gave you some of my food."

            "But, being a servant is hard isn't it?"

            "I don't know, but your mine so deal with it."

Einheria blushes as Amadeus walks off leaving her alone before she sits down on a rock waiting for him.

Hours pass and Einheria sits around with her stomach growling louder and louder as she loses her strength staring off into the distance waiting for any sign of anyone to pass by.

            "Where is he?" She asks barely staying awake. "I'm hungry and it's cold." She gets off of the rock before moving forward attempting to follow him. "I have to find him, I just have to."

 

She walks around for hours shambling around barely keeping herself conscious before she falls over on the ground.

            "Where are you?" She asks in the darkness.

As she starts to lose consciousness she notices a trail of blood on the ground before springing up staring at it.

            "Amadeus." She says in a panic.

She rushes up following the trail of blood before finding Amadeus laying unconscious on the ground with a large gash on his head.

            "Amadeus!" She screams out rushing over to him. "Amadeus, are you okay?"

Amadeus looks up before handing a small fruit into Einheria's hands.

            "Here you go, I've gotten you some food." He says barely staying conscious. "Don't eat it all at once, try to space it out over a few days."

 

A while later Einheria sits at Amadeus's bedside looking down at him changing the wrappings on his head as the gash slowly heals.

            "Come on please wake up." She says sitting over him. "I'm your servant and it's bad form to say this, but I'm ordering you to wake up."

Einheria starts crying as Amadeus's eyes open up and he starts wiping the tears off of her face.

            "Why're you crying I never ordered you to cry." He says jokingly staring at her. "Your my servant after all so you can only do what I say, anything else is unnecessary."

She looks on happily as he starts getting out of the bed looking at her.

            "Okay then, what to do now?"

 

After a few days Amadeus stands outside of the hut staring off into the distance as Einheria stands in the doorway behind him.

            "Where're you going?" She asks nervously.

            "Oh nowhere, I'm just leaving." He says with a grin. "I might never come back, so this might be the last time I give you orders."

            "No!" She screams out rushing over to him. "Please take me with you."

He looks on with a large grin before grabbing her hands staring into her eyes.

            "Fine, but you have to listen to my orders no matter what, you cannot deviate from my orders no matter what."

            "Yes Amadeus." She says nervously.

            "That doesn't sound very resolute."

            "Yes sir."

            "Good then." He says before pulling her along. "We've got some work to do."

Amadeus drags her along towards a figure standing in the distance before getting closer and noticing an Alakazam standing around waiting for the pair.

            "We've got a lot of work to do." He says with a large grin. "That's what she told me, my dear mother."


	197. Chapter 197

** Ch. 195: The Eternal Servant pt.3 **

 

Inside of the coliseum Amadeus sits on a makeshift throne, amongst smashed up statues with a button by his side, looking down at Einheria as she battles against Jaden her Sandslash chasing after his Greninja as they jump around the room.

            "Oh this is quite the show." He says getting up from his throne staring down at them. "Now fight for me, keep this battle going show me who deserves to see eternity!"

As he yells down at him Jaden looks up at him before noticing an odd Aura encircling his own before turning back to the battle.

            "Gen, Scald." Greninja jumps up above Sandslash before shooting out a blast of scalding hot water out at Sandslash as it digs under the ground avoiding it. "Hey, haven't you noticed something weird about the guy your taking orders from?"

            "No." She says seriously. "No matter what, I am his servant and I will be forever."

Sandslash jumps up from under Greninja as it jumps backwards looking down from a wall it latches onto.

            "That doesn't matter? How can you say that?"

            "Quite easily, I only take orders that's all that matters."

            "That's right Einheria, the only thing that matters is for you to just listen to my orders." Amadeus says with an odd grin looking down at her. "That's the way it's been since we were kids, and that's the way it'll always be."

Jaden looks on the pair annoyed before looking back at Greninja.

            "Now Gen, Ice Beam." Greninja jumps up from the wall into the air before shooting out a large beam of ice at Sandslash who dodges the attack before it hits the ground freezing it solid. "Try digging through that, Gen Scald."

            "Sandslash, Sandstorm."

As Greninja lands on the ground Sandslash spins around before striking up a sandstorm in the arena blinding Greninja as it shoots out it's attack missing.

            "Now Fury Cutter."

Sandslash jumps forward charging towards Greninja readying it's claws, just before it reaches Greninja jumps up into the air over it before landing behind it.

            "Now Scald!"

Before Sandslash can respond Greninja shoots out a blast of scalding water out at it hitting it with the force of the blast shooting it into the wall knocking it out.

            "Quite impressive, it's no wonder that you've stepped above the Elite Four." Amadeus says looking down at Jaden. "It's a shame, wouldn't you want to keep chasing challenges forever fighting new opponents until the end of time itself."

            "Where's the fun in that?" Jaden asks confused staring up at Amadeus. "What makes life worth living is the knowledge that we'll die eventually, it makes us want to try that much harder to live knowing we have a limited amount of time and if we can achieve something great then we'll achieve immortality that way."

Amadeus looks on annoyed before sitting down in his throne staring at Einheria seriously.

            "This battle's gotten boring, crush him." Amadeus says annoyed. "Show him the worthlessness of mortality."

Einheria tosses out a Poke'ball with her Aegislash popping out before it immediately charges ahead towards Jaden before Greninja charges ahead towards it.

            "Sacred Sword."

Aegislash takes it's hand and slashes at Greninja before quickly spinning around slashing it with its other hand and then it's blade knocking it out with the third attack.

            "Gen return." Jaden says quickly returning Greninja to its Poke'ball before tossing out another Poke'ball, as Aegislash resumes its charge, his Gliscor pops out of the ball blocking Aegislash as both Pokémon jump back. "Good job Gale, now Earthquake."

Gliscor charges into the sky before charging down slamming into the ground shooting off a shockwave as Aegislash jumps back.

            "King's Shield."

Aegislash jumps up before letting go of its shield and then jumping into the air grabbing it with both arms before an energy shield appears blocking the shockwave as Gliscor loses its energy.

            "Gale what's wrong?"

            "King's Shield, an attack that blocks all moves and lowers an enemies attack power." Einheria says explaining things staring at Jaden. "Your resistance is futile, you should just give up now."

            "I can't do that, too many people are counting on me."

            "Fine then, die. Aegislash, Iron Head."

Aegislash charges ahead towards Jaden before Gliscor jumps in its way taking the hit and slamming into the wall.

            "Gale, Night Slash."

Gliscor takes it's claws and slashes at Aegislash forcing it back as it falls to the ground exhausted before jumping up into the sky.

            "Are you still okay to fight?" He asks as Gliscor nods happily down to him. "Okay then Earthquake."

Gliscor charges into the ground again causing a shockwave that blasts towards Aegislash.

            "King's Shield."

Aegislash readies it's shield again as a barrier of energy forms in front of it.

            "Now Night Slash!"

Gliscor jumps up before charging at Aegislash racing past the shockwave and slashing at the barrier before bouncing back as it fades away just before the shockwave races past slamming into Aegislash knocking it out.

            "That was quite the move, it's a shame you don't share my vision." Amadeus says looking at Jaden.

            "Your vision?"

            "Imagine it an army of immortals, nothing in the world would be able to stop it we could take the world and have all the time we'd want to twist it to our desires." Amadeus says with a large grin.

            "Your insane." Jaden says seriously. "I won't let you fulfill that ambition."

            "Fine then, Einheria end it all."

            "Right." She says tossing out a Poke'ball with her Absol popping out. "Now it's time to show you my true power."

Einheria presses the odd stone on her ring with a burst of energy coming out of the hitting Absol and forming a cocoon around it's body.

Inside the cocoon it's fur become larger making the fur on the back of its mane appear as large wings as the spikes on its heels and elbows grow larger, as this happens it's sickle like horn grows larger as a smaller horn grows on the opposite side and its tail becomes more saw like. As the transformation completes it roars out shattering the cocoon around it.

            "Now, Night Slash."

Absol charges ahead slashing through Gliscor knocking it out as Jaden returns it to its Poke'ball before tossing out another with his Blaziken popping out.

            "Now partner, are you ready for this?" Jaden asks as he readies the glove on his hand as Blaziken looks back at him nodding. "Alright, let's do this the power beyond Evolution, Mega Evolution."

Jaden presses the stone before a burst of energy shoots out of it hitting Blaziken forming a cocoon around it's body.

Inside the cocoon it's yellow markings turn black, as it's hair like feathers point upwards like wings. It's crest turns into a horn and curves backwards with the fire coming from its wrist becoming longer and ribbon like. As the transformation finishes Blaziken roars out shattering the cocoon as it readies another attack.

            "Now this is a show, a battle between Megas show me show the world the power of Mega Evolution."

Jaden and Einheria stares off at each other with their Pokémon staring at one another.

            "Night Slash."

            "Blaze Kick."

Blaziken and Absol charge ahead towards each other as Absol repeatedly slashes into Blaziken as it defends itself taking every blow.

            "Why isn't it attacking."

            "My partners' ability, weather he's Mega Evolved or not is Speed Boost the longer the battle goes on the faster he'll be." Jaden says boasting.

Suddenly Blaziken moves a remarkable speeds before kicking Absol into the air as it moves in for another attack.

            "Now, Sky Uppercut." Blaziken jumps into the air before hitting Absol and upper cutting it knocking it further into the sky. "Now Blaze Kick."

As Absol falls Blaziken jumps over it kicking it downwards into the ground knocking it out with the blow as Einheria falls to the ground looking on stunned.

            "I lost." She says in a daze.

            "You fought well, so don't worry." Jaden says walking towards her as Blaziken lands on the ground before reverting. "But now it's time to end all of this."

            "Oh you think I'm just some push over?" Amadeus gets out of his throne before looking down on Jaden. "Oh Einheria, you've served me faithfully but now you've failed me so I'm starting to doubt your loyalty."

            "No Amadeus I....."

            "Stop don't embarrass yourself further." He says as he drops a Poke'ball with his Alakazam popping out. "You've fought all of my grunts, now it's time we fight and I show you and everyone else my vision, my vision that'll take this world."

            "No it won't because I...." Jaden says before feeling the Aura's of his friends rushing towards the area. "No we will stop you!"

            "Fine then, bring it on." He says with a large grin. "I could use a challenge."


	198. Chapter 198

** Ch. 196: The Final Battle pt.6 **

 

Inside of Centrum City the Gym Leaders stand around fighting Deoxys duplicates and Team Immortal Grunts as miners, ninja cops, and Punkz members break into the buildings helping civilians and Pokémon escape into the Gnome Tunnels out of the city.

            "Okay everyone we're almost there!" Claus yells out his Poke'gear staring at the fortress in the sky. "The only thing I can do is relay on Celes from here, if only you were here Master then I'd be more at ease."

Suddenly part of the fortress explodes as it starts lowering from the sky as the duplicates stop fighting and start dissipating into nothingness.

            "Well it looks like it was good faith in the end." Goeman says appearing next Claus. "They've taken care of the enemies main force, now this should be easy."

            "Don't jinx us, we still have a lot of work to do."

            "Damn it something's wrong and I can't get to the bosses." One of the Grunts says tossing his Poke'gear to the ground. "We're gonna be left out as they become immortal."

            "Shut up, no one's getting immortality if all those people escape we've got to prevent them from escaping."

            "Your right. Everyone get your Pokémon ready!"

The Grunts toss out their Poke'balls with various Pokémon popping out and continuing the battles.

            "See what you did." Claus says annoyed.

            "Oh come on, you can't put this one me."

            "Either way we've got to keep up the fight."

            " _That's my apprentice._ " A familiar voice says over Claus's Poke'gear. " _If there's anything I thought you it's to not give up in the face of a fight._ "

            "Master?" He asks confused picking up his Poke'gear.

Suddenly another airship charges past the area above them rushing towards the slowly sinking fortress.

            "Master is that you?"

            " _Well who else do you know has an airship._ "

 

On board the bridge of the airship Cid sits at the controls as Ai, Gerome, Nanoha, and Gaius sit around with Cid's Magnezone and Manectric in the back powering the airship as it charges ahead towards the fortress.

            "I'm so proud of you and Celes." Cid says into his Poke'gear. "I'd dream of a day the three of us fought together, but I honestly hoped we'd be having a different type of battle."

            "We can't pick and chose out battles sometimes, all we can do is fight when we need to." Gaius says seriously.

            "Yeah, but I'd wish they were more fun." Nanoha says disappointed. "But of course I'd follow you into any battle Gaius."

            "I appreciate that Nanoha." He says blushing.

            "I wanna says Diane." Ai says looking on to the fortress seriously. "She's in there and I know she's in danger, my ghost told me."

            "I really hope you mean Ghost Pokémon." Nanoha says nervously. "There's nothing worse than charging into a haunted battle ground."

            "Well it was our old battle ground, even though it was taken from us." Gerome says jokingly.

            "Don't say that!"

            "Either way we can't avoid it." Gaius says seriously.

            "Yes and we have to thank Cid for creating this airship." Gaius says looking on seriously.

            "Of course this is just a prototype model though, still not perfected but it's faster than the older model." Cid says boasting. "But we also have to thank our unknown source for telling us what's happened in the last two months since we've been away."

            "Of course, now let's make it and end all of this!" Gaius yells out seriously.

Everyone looks on seriously as they get closer and closer towards the fortress as it continues sinking.

 

Meanwhile on the outside of the fortress a Staraptor land as Maria jumps of off it looking towards an entrance seriously.

            "Raymond you idiot, did you really think you'd get rid of me so easily." She says walking in as her Lucario pops out and starts looking around the area. "Okay Lucario scan the area, find your mate and his idiot trainer."

Her and Lucario walk ahead before a series of Grunts block her path.

            "Now who's this?" One of the Grunts asks annoyed.

            "Obviously one of the intruders, take care of her!"

They toss out they're Poke'balls with various Pokémon popping out before they charge towards her.

            "Damn it, take care of them Lucario." She says annoyed. "This is going to get annoying."


	199. Chapter 199

** Ch. 197: The Final Battle pt.7 **

 

In the middle of the fortress as everything starts falling in a hidden chamber Raymond walks alongside his Lucario as the pair stand under the platform holding up Xerneas and Yveltal.

            "Lucario, it looks like now's the time." Raymond says seriously. "Stay here, I know you want to stay with me but this is to dangerous."

Lucario stands behind as Raymond climbs up the platform towards Xerneas.

 

Meanwhile in the middle of the fortress Aire rushes around alongside Medicham as they fight against various grunts before Vera comes rushes in alongside her Garchomp taking out more Grunts.

            "Aire!" Vera yells out excitedly rushing to her side. "It was so exciting I beat up the rat guy and let Deoxys out and that took care of all those duplicates."

            "Um Vera, we have other things we have to deal with these guys now."

            "Oh right, Shark Iron Head!" Garchomp charges ahead through the crowd of Grunts as Vera runs on behind it. "Come on, let's go!"

            "Hey wait up."

As the two rush ahead they find Maria alongside her Lucario looking around leaving a crowd of unconscious Grunts behind her.

            "Oh, you two are here, well it's not too much of a surprise." She says looking at them pulling out her cigarette and dropping it on the ground stomping on it. "So then, have either of you seen Raymond?"

            "Raymond?" Vera asks curiously.

            "I don't know where he is, but I know he's here." Aire says seriously. "I was hoping to find him and talk some sense into him."

            "So you know what he's planning?"

            "Planning? Isn't he trying to protect us?" Aire asks confused.

            "No, well partially he's trying to protect everyone." She pulls out another cigarette and lights it. "He's planning to wake up Xerneas and hopes it'll use its powers to fix the region."

            "Wait, isn't that a good thing?" Vera asks confused.

            "No, if he does it'll drain the Aura out of his body and then he'll die leaving nothing but a husk." She says explaining things.

 

Meanwhile in the middle of the fortress Celes wanders around alongside Tyranitar looking around cautiously.

            "This place is certainly falling, but it's falling slowly." She says looking out of a window. "It must be something to do with the engines, maybe a safety measure."

            "Of course, in case of emergency it's best to have it fall slowly instead of all at once." A voice says behind her.

As she turns around she finds Cid alongside Gerome and Nanoha walking up to her.

            "Grandfather!" She yells out rushing over towards Cid and hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy to see you."

            "Ah, my girl I'm happy to see you to." Cid pats her head as everyone watches.

            "This is sweet and all, but we're in a rush." Nanoha says seriously.

            "Wait if the three of you are here where are the other two?"

            "Gaius and Ai went to go find Diane." Gerome says explaining things. "They took off before we even landed and went ahead of us."

            "Wait isn't Diane behind this?"

            "Nope, Gaius's sister is a meany but she's still a good person deep down she was mind controlled like you were."

            "So the one behind all of this is Amadeus."

            "Yes, and we need to stop Yveltal and Xerneas now."

 

Meanwhile in another part of the fortress Gaius rushes around the hallways being lead around by Ai before the pair come across Deoxys laying around on the ground.

            "Gaius this is....."

Gaius rushes down grabbing Deoxys and putting it over his shoulder.

            "You're worried about my sister, we're on our way to her now don't worry and just come along with us."

Deoxys looks on before pointing down the hallway where a crowd of Grunts rush up towards the group.

            "I won't....."

            "Move!" Ai yells out loudly.

Suddenly a number of Ghost Pokémon rush out of the walls attacking the Grunts and making a path for the group.

            "All of my friends." She says looking at the Ghost Pokémon.

            "Ai, good work."

The group rush down the hallway towards a door before Gaius slams it open finding Diane covered in cuts and bruises strapped to a table.

            "Diane." Gaius says forcing himself to look at her.

            "Diane!" Ai yells out afraid.

Deoxys floats over to Diane before releasing her and holding her up.

            "Deoxys, is that you?"

            "Diane, we're here to save you." Ai rushes to her side looking at her.

            "Ai, where are you?"

            "Diane can you not....."

            "Brother, a part of me wishes I could see your face right now.....but it looks like I've lost my sight." She says holding her hand up to her face touching a large scar over her eyes. "It was quite painful, effective torture if I have to say so."

Gaius walks up to her lifting her up and carrying her in his arms before walking off followed by Ai and Deoxys.

            "Don't worry Diane, we're going to get Amadeus no matter what."

 

Meanwhile in the coliseum Jaden and Blaziken rush around as Alakazam shoots blasts of energy at the pair as Amadeus continues watching on.

            "Now it looks like everyone's here." He says looking on seriously sensing the presence of everyone inside the fortress. "Well it's no matter."

Amadeus gets off of his makeshift throne walking over towards Yveltal looking at it seriously.

            "I'm out of time and people, they've most certainly gotten most of the people out by now." He touches Yveltal looking on it seriously.

Suddenly Raymond jumps out from below before Amadeus grabs his hand forcing him to touch Yveltal.

            "Were you planning to take me out?"

            "Of course you mad man."

            "Well, now with the three of us there're enough people to do this without dying."

            "Three?"

Raymond looks on and sees an exhausted Einheria having forced herself up towards Yveltal touching it as well.

            "Now, let's wake it up."

As Einheria touches it Aura starts getting drained out of the three of them into Yveltal as its cocoon starts shaking and before a blast of energy comes out of it.

            "If I can't become immortal then I'm going to kill everyone here instead."


	200. Chapter 200

** Ch. 198: The Final Battle pt.8 **

 

Inside of the coliseum Amadeus, Einheria, and Raymond touch Yveltal's cocoon before their Auras are forcefully drained out of their bodies into the cocoon causing it to steadily shake around before bursts of energy start bursting out of it.

            "If I can't become Immortal then I'm going to kill everyone else in here instead!" Amadeus yells out enraged. "Now awaken Yveltal, show everyone the rage of being forced to sleep for decades!"

            "You're a mad man." Raymond says exhausted.

            "Maybe, but none of that matters now." He says with a large grin. "We'll all be dead soon regardless."

            "Master." Einheria says nervously.

Suddenly Liam riding on top of Aerodactyl charges in from the hole in the ceiling down towards Jaden and Blaziken as they hide behind a large piece of debris.

            "So what's going on here?" Liam asks curiously.

            "Well the bad guy says he's going to wake up Yveltal because he's a sore loser."

            "Wait what, why aren't you stopping him?"

            "Because of that."

Alakazam shoots out a blast of energy out at them before Jaden grabs Liam hiding behind the debris as Alakazam shoots out more blasts of energy.

            "Okay that's a rather annoying distraction."

            "Told you."

            "We could try Mega Evolving?" Liam asks curiously.

            "I can't, Mega Evolution can only be used after around an hour after it's been used or once per battle." Jaden says explaining things. "And since I used it in my last battle I can't use it again."

            "Well that's unfortunate because I'm in similar straits." Liam says annoyed.

They peek past the debris as Yveltal's cocoon shakes more and more as bursts of energy come out of it.

            "Well we're kind of screwed." Liam says nervously.

            "Seems like it."

Everyone looks on as Yveltal starts moving before a large explosion of energy bursts from it before Alakazam rushes over to Amadeus's side creating a barrier around him blocking the blast.

As the blast fades a white and red Yveltal stomps around before flapping it's wings and taking flight into the air roaring out loudly shaking the air around it.

            "This is quite the sight." Amadeus says happily looking up at Yveltal. "This is truly a being worthy of being called the Destruction Pokémon."

Yveltal roars out again shooting a massive wave of energy out in every direction as it flies higher and higher in the air.

 

Meanwhile in the middle of the city Yuri, Sean, and Lee stand around staring at the fortress as it nearly reaches the ground.

            "Do you think we can make it up there?" Sean asks curiously.

            "No chance, we don't have any flying types to make it up there." Yuri says annoyed. "We need to think of something else."

            "All we can do is wait, if it gets close enough we can climb one of the tallest buildings and jump onto it." Lee says explaining things.

            "Yeah, that's our plan."

As the trio stand around on the top of another building Claus stands around staring at the fortress as Goemon jumps up to him.

            "We've almost got most of the civilians out, most of our forces have started to retreat in preparation." Goemon says explaining things.

            "Good, I'll wait around here until Master and Celes come out."

            "I guess I'll stick around with you, just in case some other craziness goes down." Goemon says looking up at the fortress.

Elsewhere in the city Maude, Shimakaze, and Shinku sit around exhausted from the extended battles.

            "So are you as sick of fighting as I am?" Shimakaze says annoyed laying back on the ground. "Because I'm sick of it."

            "Well you could leave you useless girl." The black rabbit says annoyed.

            "Shut it, I'm not leaving! Not until I get them back for what they did to Grampa."

            "Well let's look around for now." Maude says seriously. "We might find some more people hidden away in the city."

Meanwhile Cheza looks around alongside Cloe as they beat a number of Grunts before moving along.

            "The battle should be over rather soon." Cheza says happily. "Once this is all over I'm going to take a long break."

            "We still have a lot of trouble to deal with so don't get so hopeful the tide can turn at any moment."

As the pair walk around a Grunt rushes up to them before Marco comes from behind him knocking him out before walking up to the women.

            "Hello there ladies." Marco says trying to sound cool.

            "Oh come on Cloe, you can't act like such a grump." Cheza says ignoring Marco as the pair start walking along.

            "I'm sorry that's just how I am."

            "Hey don't ignore me!" Marco yells out chasing after the pair.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the city George wanders around alongside Smeargle attempting to avoid anyone's sight before a group of Grunts start chasing after him.

            "Damn it!" He yells out annoyed.

As George rushes ahead he runs past Poe and Lea before the pair knock out the Grunts and George slowly walks over to the pair.

            "Thanks for that." He says nervously.

            "Your welcome, but why're you even here? You seem kind of worthless." Poe asks bluntly.

Lea punches him in the head before walking over to George. "What he means is that you don't seem to be the fighting type."

            "Well I'm not, I'm really into Pokémon Battling." George says nervously raising his head. "I'm just wanted to help everyone."

As the trio stand around Ceaser and Magellan ride around on their bikes skewering the city.

            "Okay, let's be careful we have to make sure everyone gets out!" Ceaser yells out seriously.

            "Yeah, if we don't then Big Sis is going to kill us." Magellan says nervously as the pair charge ahead.

As they charge ahead the various trainers riding the airborne Pokémon land on the rooftops to collect themselves as Lugia flies away out of the city and two figures land elsewhere in the city.

            "Father how long do you think it'll take Brother and his friends now?" Saria says looking at the fortress.

            "I don't know but this should all be over soon, at least I hope it'll end soon." Lucitan says seriously staring at the fortress. "Let's prey that this ends before more tragedy befalls us, it's up to you my dear boy."

            "Yeah, you can't let us down Brother I won't forgive you if you do!"

Suddenly a blast of energy spreads throughout the city hitting everyone before they turn to stone frozen in place and lifeless from the attack leaving the city quite and death like.

 

A minute before the shockwave, in the middle of the fortress Aire, Vera, and Maria rush along before encountering Celes, Cid, Gerome and Nanoha.

            "So you two managed to make it through, I'm quite proud of you two." Celes says happily. "And normally we'd celebrate, but we've got to make it to where the others are now."

Suddenly the entire fortress shakes and falls crashing onto the ground in the middle of a park as everyone inside gathers themselves and looking on seriously.

            "Okay what was that?" Nanoha asks concerned.

            "Trouble." Maria says rushing along.

Everyone rushes along before finding Amadeus standing around alongside Alakazam as Yveltal roars out shooting blasts of energy destroying everything around it.

            "Great, great Yveltal destroy it all make the whole world a withered husk and where only you remain!"

            "Great he's gone insane." Liam says annoyed.

            "Yeah but...." Jaden looks on the platform at Raymond and Einhera frozen and stone like seemingly dead. "Those two."

            "We can worry about that later, for now let's take out the crazy madman." Liam says seriously.

            "Magnezone, Thunderbolt!"

            "Garchomp, Dragon Pulse!"

            "Gardevoir, Moon Blast!"

Cid's, Gerome's, and Nanoha's Pokémon burst from their Poke'balls shooting out their attacks out at Yveltal attempting to get its attention.

            "Celes, I need you to take Amadeus for now we'll try taking on Yveltal." Cid says seriously.

            "Of course Grandfather."

Celes rushes over to Liam and Jaden before Aire and Vera rush over to their side before the group stands in front of Amadeus as he looks down at them with a large insane grin.

            "Oh, you five want to fight? Well now bring it on you can entertain me before I leave." Amadeus says seriously before taking out a Key Stone squeezing it in his hand. "Now everyone prepare to see the very limits of power!"

Amadeus clutches the Key Stone before a burst of energy shoots out of it hitting Alakazam forming a large cocoon around it as it's body begins to morph inside of it. Inside the cocoon Alakazam's mustache becomes larger and white as it grows a  large white beard, it's armor becomes bulkier as its head becomes diamond shaped with four ear like spikes form on top of its head and red oval form on its forehead. It's legs become smaller as it floats up into the air as three more spoons appear and all five spoons float above its head. Suddenly it breaks pit of the cocoon looking down on the group with a serious gaze.

            "Well we can't Mega Evolve, but he sure can." Celes says annoyed. "Kind of a major pain."

            "Well it wouldn't be much of a challenge anyway, with a five on one match." Vera says excitedly.

            "She does have a point." Liam says before looking at his Poke'balls. "Well if only our Pokémon weren't so exhausted then this would be better."

Aire looks on seeing Raymond's frozen statue like form as it lays on the ground before energy starts whipping up around her body before spreading to her Pokémon and then to the others and their Pokémon.

            "Everyone, we have to do this." She says clutching her staff. "We have to do this, we have to win!"

            "Your right." Jaden grabs her hand attempting to calm her down staring at Amadeus and Alakazam. "Everyone, let's go this time we'll do it together!"

            "Right!" Everyone says in unison.

            "Okay then come on now everyone show me what you can do." Amadeus says excitedly. "I'll show you all my strength, my ultimate power."


	201. Chapter 201

** Ch. 199: The Final Battle pt.9 **

 

In the middle of the city the fortress lays crashed in the middle of the city park while inside of it in the coliseum Cid, Gerome, and Nanoha alongside their Magnezone, Garhomp, and Gardevoir fight against a rampaging Yveltal as it attacks the surrounding city.

As they fight Gaius, holding onto Diane, followed by Ai and Deoxys rush through the corridors towards the coliseum.

As all of this goes on Jaden, Celes, Aire, Liam, and Vera fight against Amadeus and his Mega Evolved Alakazam as it floats over them.

            "Now Lara, Crunch!"

Tyranitar jumps up towards Alakazam as it dodges the attack before shooting out a sandstorm obstructing everyone's view.

            "What was that? Was it Sandstorm?" Vera asks confused.

            "No, it was Lara's ability."

            "Mega Alakazam's ability is Trace it can copy the abilities of any Pokémon it comes across." Amadeus says boasting down to them. "Now then Alakazam get rid of them all!"

Alakazam shoots out a ball of green energy out at Tyranitar knocking into its back before looking towards the other Pokémon and then shooting out a massive burst of electricity hitting them all.

            "Axel, push through it!" Jaden yells out as Blaziken forces its way past the attack. "Now Shadow Claw!"

Blaziken jumps up towards Alakazam attempting to slash at it as it slowly floats out of the range of the attack, suddenly a blast of shadowy energy hits Alakazam in the back forcing it towards Blaziken as it twists around in the air as it readies another claw made of shadowy energy.

Suddenly it shoots off a massive blast of energy sending everyone and slamming Blaziken into the wall.

            "Axel!" Jaden yells out as Blaziken jumps from the wall to his side. "You had me worried there partner."

            "Damn that was a waste of Albert's attack." Liam says as Beheeyem floats around his head. "Okay Albert look for another opening and hit it again."

            "Okay now Floe, Magical Leaf!" Vera yells out excitedly.

Floette jumps up before shooting out a blast of multicolored leaves shooting them out towards Alakazam as it attempts to dodge the attacks getting faster and faster as it rushes ahead.

            "What was that?" Vera asks confused.

            "It copied Axel's ability." Jaden says seriously. "This is bad, we can't hit it at this rate."

            "If we can't hit it then we'll hit everything, Carla Dazzling Gleam!" Aire yells out seriously.

Clefable jumps up into the air before blasting out a bright burst of energy hitting everything around it.

 

Meanwhile Gaius rushes into the coliseum area before putting Diane on the ground as Ai rushes ahead towards Cid and the others.

            "Everyone!" She yells out seriously.

            "Ai, that means Gaius is here." Nanoha says excitedly. "Gaius, get over here!"

            "Nanoha." He says before turning towards Diane. "Diane stay here and rest I'll be back, Deoxys please watch over her."

Gaius rushes over towards the group before him and Ai toss out their Poke'balls with Lucario and Banette popping out as Gaius stares up at Yveltal as it sits atop a large building looking down at them.

            "Everyone, this is a day I never really wished for but everyone we need to come together and stop this no matter what." He says staring at Yveltal.

            "Well of course." Nanoha says happily walking to his side. "We'd never leave you alone like this."

            "But what about the bad guy?" Ai asks concerned.

            "Leave that to my Granddaughter and her friends." Cid says happily looking down at the other battle. "They'll beat him up for all the bad things he's done."

            "Right." Ai says seriously. "I can't lose then!"

Yveltal charges down towards them as they ready for another attack with Lucario gathering up a ball of energy in its hands.

            "Now Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

 

Meanwhile Alakazam slams into a wall blinded by the attack before Electvire and Infernape jump up towards it with their electrified fist before both Pokémon punch it sending it further into the wall.

            "Now Axel!"

Blaziken jumps up towards it before Alakazam blasts everything around it sending a psychic shock wave out before Beheeyem shoots out a ball of shadowy energy out at Alakazam hitting it and knocking it back.

            "Okay now!" Liam yells out seriously.

            "Magical Leaf!" Aire and Vera yell out seriously.

The pair shoots out a blast of multicolored leaves out at Alakazam hitting it and knocking it back as it lowers to the ground as everyone surrounds it.

            "Alakazam!" Amadeus yells out seriously.

            "Everyone lay it on!" Celes yells out seriously.

Blaziken, Electvire, and Infernape charge in towards Alakazam as Floette, Clefable, and Beheeyem shoot out their attacks towards them.

            "Now Alakazam stop playing around and take them all out!" Amadeus yells out seriously. "End all of these fools and end it all!"

As the Pokémon and the attacks nearly reach it Alakazam shoots out a blast of psychic energy sending a shockwave out at everyone knocking them back before shooting out a blast of electricity hitting all of them at once forcing them down.

            "What's with that attack, an electric attack shouldn't be hurting Raiden so much." Celes says confused.

            "He must've been doping it with the same stuff as the others." Liam says annoyed.

            "No it's more than that, yes I've given Alakazam the same treatments as the other Pokémon but it's also gotten year worth of experience, there's nothing you can do against us!" As he yells out Alakazam intensifies the electric blast as it spreads out towards everyone hitting Jaden, Aire, Celes, Liam and Vera as they scream out in pain from the attack. "Now die, all of you die!"

The blasts surrounds them as Jaden holds Aire before the others gather around them as well before Jaden readies his glove.

            "Axel, we can't lose we cannot lose here everyone's counting on us!" Jaden looks on his Key Stone before looking at the others and looking down to see Blaziken forcing itself up. "Now I hope this works, Axel Mega Evolve!"

Jaden presses his Key Stone before a massive burst of energy shoots out of it out towards Blaziken as it stands with the energy forming a cocoon around it before it charges ahead surrounded be the cocoon before it Mega Evolves shattering the cocoon.

            "Now Shadow Claw!"

Blaziken jumps towards Alakazam with both its claws covered in shadowy energy slashing through it and sending it back as the attack stops as everyone regains themselves to continue the fight.

            "Raiden, Fasha, Thunder Punch!" Celes says regaining her composure.

Electvire and Infernape jumps up past Blaziken as it quickly reverts before their fist are covered in electricity before punching Alakazam in the face knocking it back further.

            "Carla, Dazzling Gleam." Aire says looking on.

            "Flow, use Dazzling Gleam to." Vera says excitedly.

Clefable and Floette shoot of their blasts of energy out at Alakazam hitting it and further knocking it back.

            "Now Albert, Shadow Ball!"

Beheeyem shoots out a blast of shadowy energy out at Alakazam hitting it and forcing it further back.

            "Now end it Axel, Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken jumps up high in the air before charging down and kicking Alakazam forcing it into what remains of Lucario's statue next to Amadeus causing it to collapse and the debris falling on top of it.

            "No, no way." He says nervously. "There's no way, how did I lose!"

Amadeus yells out before collapsing to the ground falling unconscious as everyone moves up to the platform as they stand over him.

            "Great we beat up the bad guy, we win!" Vera says excitedly. "Now what?"

            "Well now we've got a bigger issue to deal with." Celes says looking up at Yveltal. "We have to somehow beat that thing."

Aire looks down at Raymond as Maria walks over from him over towards the group.

            "Maria, do you....." Aire says looking up at her.

Maria looks down at her hugging her before looking over towards the still sleeping Xerneas.

            "Aire, I don't want you to do it but I have no other plans or ideas."

            "What?" Liam asks concerned.

            "Xerneas, if we awaken Xerneas then it'll possibly be able to save everyone and possibly stop Yveltal it's our only hope at this point but if you do it you could die." Maria says explaining things.

            "There must be another way there has......" Celes says nervously before thinking about thing and turning towards the city. "Wait if this is what Yveltal has done in here then out there."

            "That's right the whole city everyone that remained in there is just like that." Maria says looking down at Raymond. "And if we don't stop it Yveltal will do this to everyone across the Region before it's rage calms down."

They all looks around seriously before Aire moves away from Maria and walks over towards Xerneas.

            "This will save everyone?" She asks nervously.

            "Wait Aire..."

Before Maria can step forward Jaden, Celes, Liam, and Vera walk over towards her as the group holds hands as they stare at Xerneas.

            "Please, Xerneas, Please awaken!" Aire yells out seriously as her Aura spills out of her body surrounding the area. "Please save everyone and fix all this destruction!"


	202. Chapter 202

** Ch. 200: Awakening **

 

In the fortress coliseum Gaius and the Elite Four battle against Yveltal as it causes chaos and destruction across the area enraged from its years of imprisonment. As the chaos erupts around her Diane sits around on the ground listening to the ongoing battles with Deoxys sitting around by her side.

            "Deoxys, are you still there?" She asks reaching her hands out an feeling Deoxys. "Please Deoxys, we have to do something this is my fault and I can't stand just sitting here doing nothing."

Deoxys attempts to raise up only to fall exhausted as Diane crawls up to it holding it in her hands.

            "Well that's expected considering what we did to it." A voice says behind Diane.

            "Who's there!?" She yells out concerned.

Diane turns her head as Fiore, Victoria, Erutus, and Praline stand behind her as Erutus walks up to her seriously.

            "You just stick around here and let us handle the mess we've made." Erutus says seriously.

            "Wait what're you doing?"

            "Just trying to act a bit better." Victoria keels down in front of Diane before placing a Poke'ball down in front of her. "Now just get your rest and we'll work twice as hard for you."

Diane holds out the Poke'ball before Drapion pops out of it roaring loudly before rushing up to her side.

            "Drapion." She says before starting to cry happily. "Drapion!"

As the battles go on Fiore and the others walk up behind them before tossing out their Poke'balls with their Pokémon popping out.

            "What're you lot doing here?" Nanoha asks annoyed by their presence.

            "We don't have to explain ourselves to you, but we're here to help you guys." Victoria says annoyed. "With that said Glalie!"

            "Gyarados!" Praline yells out.

            "Pinsir!" Erutus yells out.

            "Ampharos!" Fiore yells out.

The foursome's Pokémon charge out towards Yveltal joining the battles alongside the others.

 

Meanwhile Aire, Jaden, Celes, Liam, and Vera stand in front of the sleeping Xerneas as Maria watches on intensely with Aire's Aura pouring out of her body intensely.

            "Do you see it Raymond?" Maria asks looking down at the statue like Raymond. "Can you see how much your makeshift team has grown."

As her Aura pours out it slowly fades as she starts falling to the ground exhausted.

            "Aire, we have to try something else." Celes says seriously trying to hold her up. "At this rate you're going to end up hurting yourself."

            "No I can't give up, I have to do this."

            "Aire, don't give up but you don't have to do this on your own." Vera says seriously. "We're here for you and we'll help to." Vera's Aura starts pouring out of her body as she looks on seriously. "I'll do whatever I can to help my friends."

            "I'm here for you to." Jaden says seriously as his Aura starts pouring out. "I'll always do what I can to help you."

            "I don't know if I can do any of this Aura stuff, but I'm here." Liam says seriously.

            "Same here." Celes says excitedly.

As the two of them stand around a small amount of Aura starts pouring out of their bodies as well.

Suddenly Blaziken rushes up to Jaden putting it's hand on his back followed by Electvire and Infernape, Clefable, Beheeyem, and Floette holding out and holding their respective trainer's backs.

            "Everyone." She says looking back.

Suddenly everyone's Poke'balls pop open as their Pokémon come out standing behind them as the Aura around the group surrounds them and starts surrounding Xerneas.

            "Please, we're all trying our hardest we need you please wake up!" Aire yells out squeezing Jaden's hand as their Aura's mix and intertwine.

            "Xerneas, wake up!" The pair yell out in unison.

            "If you don't we'll keep pestering you until you do." Celes says seriously.

            "We'll make sure you don't get a peaceful sleep." Liam says adjusting his glasses.

            "Yeah, we'll make your sweet dreams into nightmares." Vera says jokingly. "Wait do any of our Pokémon know that move? Well you know what I mean."

Everyone stands around together as their Auras intensify before Xerneas starts shaking and moving.

            "Is it working?" Liam asks curiously.

Suddenly a burst of energy erupts out of the sleeping Xerneas spreading throughout the area filling up the entire city, and then spreading across the Region making plants spring to life and reviving dead trees filling the wasteland with plenty of plant life.

As the energy dissipates the group lay on their back in the middle of a flower bed waking up and finding a blue and white Xerneas with its X shaped eyes looking down at the group as they stand around nervously.

            " _One chosen by the Aura._ " A voice says flowing into Aire's head. " _I must thank you for awakening me, allowing the cycle to continue yet again._ "

            "Xerneas?"

Xerneas moves past the group moving past towards Yveltal breaking up Gaius and the others fight against it as flowers sprout from where it walks.

            "Xerneas." Gaius says stunned by the Pokémon.

            "Wow." Praline says excitedly looking at it. "I have an idea for a new song."

            "This is quite magnefic." Erutus says awestruck.

Yveltal flies down hovering over Xerneas as both Pokémon stare at each other. Yveltal looks away before flying up into the sky before Xerneas simply walks off before disappearing.

            "Well that was kind of anticlimactic." Victoria says seriously.

            "Well it's just a good thing those guys didn't fight." Cid says seriously. "If they did I doubt we'd stand a chance against their combined forces."

Everyone stands around in the aftermath before noticing Raymond and Einhera slowly awakening and slowly moving around before Raymond stands up nearly falling before Maria lifts him up.

            "Are you okay?" She asks concerned.

            "I'm fine."

            "Good, I'm going to beat you up when we're done with this."

            "I can't wait." Raymond says nervously.

 

A while later everyone exits the fortress into the city streets as everyone around starts regaining motion and starts moving trying to figure out what happened.

            "Master?" Claus asks curiously walking up to Cid. "Master what happened?"

            "Nothing much, I'll tell you about it sometime later." Cid says with a large grin. "Either way I'm quite proud of you and Celes for everything the lot of you have done."

            "Yes." Celes says happily looking at the pair. "I'm just happy that your both okay."

Meanwhile the Aura Knights reconvene as Yuri holds tightly onto Margery.

            "You're not hurt are you?" Yuri asks concerned.

            "No, having Yuri's and Aire's cute energies surrounding me I feel fresh as a daisy already." Margery says excitedly. "But I'm honestly surprised that Lee stepped up and took care of things."

            "What's that supposed to mean!?" Lee yells out annoyed.

            "Don't worry, I'm just proud of you little brother." Erin says with a large grin.

            "I'm so happy I feel like making a feast for everyone." Sean says happily.

            "That'll be nice but first." Erin holds his hand out to Raymond as he sits next to Maria. "That was quite foolish of you, but next time at least tell us about your fool hardy plan."

            "Fine, next time I'll make sure to tell you first." Raymond says jokingly.

Meanwhile Jaden stands around with Saria and Lucitan as they look over the various Pokémon.

            "It looks like all of the Pokémon are just fine." Lucitan says happily.

            "You're in a good mood Dad." Saria says happily.

            "Well of course Xerneas awakened and now the balance of the Region should stabilize after a time." He says before looking on the horizon. "This means the beginning of a new mission for us all, we cannot squander this gift given to us."

            "Of course." Jaden says excitedly. "But first I'm going to have a rematch with Gaius, I still wanna fight him."

            "Oh Brother." Saria says jokingly.

A while later as the sun starts to go down everyone stands around before the Gym Leaders assist in helping the various civilians as everyone else sits around resting after the tough battles.

            "Now that should take care of all of the civilians." Goemon says seriously before eyeing Einheria and the others. "Now to take care of other issues."

Suddenly a group of Ninjas surround the group as Goemon walks up to them seriously.

            "For your various crimes as the masterminds behind all of this I'm placing all of you under arrest." Goemon says seriously.

            "Hey we helped out in the end!" Victoria yells out annoyed.

            "Victoria, just accept it we've done some major crimes and we must take responsibility for them all." Erutus says seriously.

            "Yes we must take responsibility." Einheria looks down at the still unconscious Amadeus. "But please the blame mostly belongs on me and Amadeus please show some leniency towards the others."

            "We'll see." He says seriously.

Meanwhile Gaius sits around next to Diane as she grips Drapion's Poke'ball.

            "I'm going to jail aren't I Brother?"

            "Yes you have committed a major crime."

            "At least Deoxys got away."

            "You've always been like that, caring more for Pokémon than yourself."

            "I guess you could say that." She says as she stares up at the sky. "I wish I could see the sky again, I'm sure it's a lovely sunset."

            "Yes, yes it is."

Jaden, Aire, Celes, and Liam sit around as they relax looking at the sky.

            "I wonder where Vera went?" Aire asks curiously.

            "She ran off like she always does, don't worry she'll be back eventually." Liam says before leaning back. "Now all we can do is relax, well all we should do after all that work."

            "You said that." Celes says leaning back.

The group laughs as they sit around before Celes jumps up and starts walking towards Goemon's group.

            "Where're going?" Jaden asks curiously.

            "I'm off to jail."

            "What!?" They asks concerned.

            "No matter what I still helped them group do all of this and now I have to accept my punishment for that." She says with a large grin on her face. "Grandfather said he'd take care of my Pokémon for me and if I'm good I might be out in a year."

            "Celes." Aire says saddened.

            "Don't worry, we'll meet again." Celes says with a large grin on her face. "After all no matter what we're friends for life."

            "Right." the trio says in unison.

Celes walks off with Cid and Claus watching her as she looks ahead happily.

            "At least we'll know where she is this time." Claus says trying to force a smile.

            "Be happy Claus, she's really grown up." Cid says looking at her grin. "She looks so much like her mother, she was quite the handful as well."

            "I can imagine sir."

 

Elsewhere on a small island Vera stands around alongside her Pokémon before placing the pair of Soul Dew onto a pedestal in the middle of the island.

            "There, I've fulfilled my promise." She says with a large grin. "Lati, Loti, everyone let's party!"

            " _Don't you want to check on your friends V?_ " Latias asks curiously.

            "No I'm not, I can just tell their doing fine." Vera says before rushing over to Latias and hugging it. "I can do the same thing for you two as well."

            " _V._ "

            "Now everyone let's party, we've saved the world or at least the Region." Vera says excitedly.

            " _Exactly, now let's relax._ "

 

Meanwhile in the middle of the night in a small holding area Alakazam bursts from outside of its Poke'ball floating around before teleporting to Amadeus who sleeps next to Einhera who sleeps gripping his hand. It glares down at the pair before suddenly looking away teleporting away as Amadeus wakes up jumping up from the bed.

            "What the?" He asks gripping his head. "Damn where am I, I have to find some food for Einheria she's such a cry baby especially when she's hungry."

            "Amadeus?" Einheria asks concerned.

            "Einheria, is that you? Why the hell are you a grown up!?"

            "Amadeus!" Einheria says excitedly squeezing him. "Your back to normal."

            "Wait what're you doing, what's going on!?"

            "I don't care what happens next your back to normal and that's all that matters."

 

In the middle of the night in the middle of the fortress coliseum Jaden stands opposite Gaius as they both hold out their Poke'balls.

            "Are you sure about this? You should probably rest foe now."

            "No way this is a perfect time for a rematch." Jaden says with a large grin on his face. "Now let's get ready for battle."

            "Fine then let's go!"

The pair toss their Poke'balls out with Jaden's Blaziken and Gaius's Lucario popping out before charging ahead towards each other.


End file.
